x x J x x
by buddieswithbilis
Summary: a/u Ianto Jones has always struggled with relationships ... will the arrival of a horny American change all that? Set 1999 onwards.
1. Chapter 1

x x J x x

a/n This little au piece ( well I say little … I'm up to chapter 20 and so far the end appears to be nowhere in sight! ) is centred on a pairing that a hell of a lot of people seem to be rather enamoured with ( myself included, of course! ).

I have not included any other TW characters because I wanted to try something different for a change ….. though having said that there might be a cameo from someone later on and throughout there are subtle references to real life and TW itself ….. see how many you can spot ….. there's quite a few! So, aside from the strange title, which will become self-explanatory quite early on, this story is quite straight forward:

Ianto is a troubled soul ( yeah! I know …. original! ) and Jack is trying his hardest to convince him that they are 'just made for each other' ! Also time lines are different ….. it starts during the year leading up to the Millennium celebrations and the age difference between them is less than five years.

If a mental picture helps ….. imagine Ianto as the sexy looking hopeful handing over a cup of coffee! …. and for an idea of how Jack appears in my head try to picture him {minus coat) presenting a certain Saturday morning childrens' tv programme circa 94/95 ! Other than that it's a roller coaster of a 'will they won't they'!

Warnings for lots of swearing … ( be fair …. he's Welsh … and he's played by GDL! ) and there are references to a small number of ( or maybe more thinking about it! ) sexual encounters.

Disclaimer … The characters from Torchwood do not belong to me ….. though I'd like to think that all of the others contained herein do ….

I own nothing! ….I have nothing!... I am bereft! ….. please feel sorry for me! ….

Hope you all enjoy! … first three chapters up in one go then I'll add one a week whilst I continue to further vent my fantasies through fiction!. Oi! … who said get a life?

x x J x x

Chapter One

The Battle of Jenkins Ear

The barman looked out over the empty the dance floor and winced as a needle was accidently dragged across a well-used piece of vinyl. The dj, obviously nervous about his Friday night debut, looked up apologetically and raised a palm in acknowledgement of his fuck up.

Picking up a cloth and wiping in an absent minded fashion around the rim of a glass the bar-tender gazed along the counter to where one solitary figure sat staring down at his bottle of Becks.

"Y'ok Yan?"

The figure nodded without looking up and taking a swig of his beer set the bottle back down in front of him.

"Looks like it's going to be a quiet one tonight, Ianto! … you picked the wrong night to decide to come back and visit us!"

A head rolled lazily in his direction and a scornful look seared up through unblinking lashes "You make it sound like I haven't been in for years!" He straightened and turned on his stool slightly to face him "Where is everybody anyway? This place used to be heaving on a Friday night!"

"Well, to be fair it is still early but honestly? …. Saturdays are more popular now" he paused as he considered the phrasing of his next sentence "Lately Fridays have been a hell of a lot quieter so ….. if you were hoping for some action…."

"I wasn't! ….." he turned back to face the bar.

He raised the cloth and glass to suggest that he knew he was out of line and with a sigh placed the glass on to shelf underneath the counter.

The young punter was staring down at his bottle again. The last thing on his mind was getting laid and if he was being honest with himself he didn't really want to be here at all. The only thing swaying his decision to join the lads for the first time in months was the thought of the alternative … spending the night in on his own doing an impression of Billy no mates and bashing one out just for the sake of it!

He looked over as a middle-aged guy ambled in and chose to sit on a stool at the other end of the bar. He might have been feeling miserable but he would never be rude so he smiled along at him and nodded once. There was no danger of this guy misreading his acknowledgement as anything other than politeness …..and after all, if he had been interested in him he would have sat a lot closer. He came to the conclusion that the newcomer was either waiting for somebody or was feeling as morose and as sorry for himself as he was!

He went back to staring down at his bottle.

God, he hated May! ….. why did everything always have to go tits up in May? ….. and why always around the same dates?

The first hint that this was going to be a shit month came on the fifth. This was the day his gran had suddenly died …..he'd been eleven at the time and still living in Cardiff. Nobody had appreciated exactly how close to her he'd been and his reaction to her death had shocked the rest of his family. He'd been devastated when it had happened and everything had sort of gone down- hill from there

He'd had nobody he could talk to before or after her death …. His parents were always tied up with their businesses, his older sister was always out with her mates and none of them had ever appreciated just how lonely he'd felt whilst growing up. His gran was the only person he had ever felt really close to …. and not just because she used to spoil him rotten …..but because she also used to show a genuine interest in how he was doing at school and she would happily listen to all of his stories about the mates that he didn't really have.

He'd felt bad for lying all of the time, but he'd gotten into the habit of creating friends to make her think that he was more popular in school than he was ….. in reality he'd been a loner.

This had been his first year in secondary school and he'd never fitted in …. He'd always felt awkward amongst the other outgoing kids in his class and every day he would pray for the bell to announce the end of the last lesson so that he could run around to his grans house where she would have his favourite cakes and a can of apple tango waiting for him! He loved the home-made cakes but his favourite thing was the pinafore pocket full of sweets that she always had ready for later.

He'd always been so eager to get there every day that he would arrive breathless from bombing around the streets. He would zigzag his way around the other pupils and ignore the lollipop lady as she shouted for him to 'slow down and mind the cars!'.

His gran, ever amused by his enthusiasm, took to standing by the door with his late grandfathers stop watch in hand and would click him over the threshold. Eventually she had decided to just let him have the watch himself so that he could check his progress as he ran … it became their little game.

So, it had been one bright afternoon on the fifth of May that he had completed his five minute dash to her house in a record four minutes and twenty five seconds and running eagerly through the back door to show her the stop watch he had found her lying motionless on the kitchen floor.

It took until eight pm that evening for his mother to finally realise that he hadn't come home. She had called her mother but the phone had not been answered. Sensing that something was amiss she had driven around to the house and had walked in to find her young son sitting as close as he could possibly get to the lifeless figure of her mother. She could tell by his tear stained face that he must have spent hours crying but when she had found him he'd simply been sitting there rocking slightly, holding tightly on to one of her cold hands and nursing an unopened can of pop between his crossed legs.

The doctors had told his mother that he'd gone in to shock and after this had made the diagnosis that he was suffering from depression. She had eventually given up trying to understand his sullen moods and instead spent the next two years or so trying to ensure that he took his medication ….. which, of course, he didn't. _He'd _known that he didn't need his stomach stuffed full of pills ….. he'd just not been that arsed to share this important piece of information with anybody else. It was only when his parents had decided to make the move to London that his life and attitude seemed to improve.

So this was why he hated the fifth of May.

Years later had come May the sixth and Max ….. his main reason for hating this date was because he knew every bad memory relating to it was entirely down to his own fuck up.

Max ….the gorgeous, loving, patient and caring Max had been completely and utterly in love with him … but there was only so many times that he could suffer being told 'sorry, mate, but love does _not_ exist!' as a response to his declaration ….. and the agony of having to spend nearly every weekend witnessing his lover and supposed partner, one Mr Ianto Jones, constantly bringing home one stranger after another to make out defiantly in front of him eventually became too much too bear.

He had been a complete bastard to him and he knew it and it should have come as no surprise that eventually, on May the sixth, he got what he rightly deserved ….. a dear john.

It had been his own stupid fault ….. and he hated the fact.

May the seventh was the killer … that was the day that his parents had died and over the past few years he had tried not to dwell too much on the date or what it meant ….On this anniversary he always became bitter or violent …. or both ….. and this was his reason for not wanting to spend this particular Friday night in on his own.

.

As he sat there at the bar feeling sorry for himself certain memories began to wash across the back of his mind. He slammed a door shut in his head and the memories disappeared.

.

He could have gone out with the mate he shared his flat with but he didn't think he'd be much fun at his 'I'm thirty years of age and it's the end of the world' shagathon and he'd regretfully declined his invite. He would only have cramped his style anyway and as long as he came home at some stage before dawn to shag him as well everything would be ok!

His reminiscing had begun to annoy him so instead he gazed around at the nearly empty club. He couldn't remember it being so quiet and in eighteen months it had gone from heaving to hopeless! … even the punters seemed to have aged considerably!

He was just considering calling the barman over to ask him to pass a message on to his mates when an arm landed across his shoulder and made him jump.

"You bastard!" he turned to look at his best mate as he grinned inanely back at him "Don't fucking do that!"

"Come downstairs with us, Yan! …" he took the bottle of Becks from his hand and swigged from it himself "You shouldn't be sitting up here on your own … it's not good for you!"

He stood directly behind him and hugged him back into his chest "Don't think I don't know what the date is, Yan …. I know it's a shit day for you" he pressed his lips against his ear and mumbled softly "But you shouldn't be sitting here on your own …. you should be taking your mind off of things!" He hugged him tighter "Come downstairs with me and the lads….!"

Ianto sighed and let his head fall back on to his friends shoulder "I guess it's not very healthy is it!"

Snuffling into the nape of his neck he breathed in deeply to inhale his scent "Nope ….. you miserable bastard …. Now get your arse downstairs with the rest of us!"

"I will, I promise!" he sat back upright again "Just give us a little bit longer, yeah? I'll come down and find you …"

"There's nothing iffy going on Yan …." He didn't want him to think he was being pressured into anything heavy "We're only in the games area ….. Gaz is trying to whoop my arse at pool again!"

"He's _still_ trying?" As the arms reluctantly left his waist he held his now empty bottle up to the barman who turned to the fridge to get him another one.

"Stef., just give us half an hour, ok?" he tried to look sincere "then I will ….. I promise, I'll come and find you! ...ok?" he smiled his thanks for the beer and handed over a note.

"But!" with arms folded he prepared for a verbal altercation

"Stef…. please … not today, eh?" he looked genuinely weary.

The other man nodded in defeat "Thirty minutes …..okay! ….then we'll be coming to find you!"

"Ok! ….. bossy bastard!" he took a swig from the new bottle and as his friend stared menacingly at him he re-affirmed with a laugh "Yes!….Ok! thirty minutes ….I promise!"

As he watched him disappear back down to the play area he smiled warmly … Stefan was his best mate and had been since the age of fifteen ….. they'd endured every teenage phase together ….. the 'spotty' phase ….. the 'chatting up of girls for the first time' phase …. the 'tape measuring' phase …the 'who can do it fastest and produce the most' phase and finally the 'I think I like boys more than girls' phase!

He wasn't blind …..he knew that Stefan was good looking ….. with his long dark blond hair and his mums' Scandinavian features he looked almost feminine and women especially liked to comment on his prettiness ….. but himself? ….. nah! ….. he just couldn't bear the thought of anything happening between them … they were 'bestest mates ever!' and even just the idea of something going on between them freaked him out … it just didn't feel …. right.

He looked over to the barman again and with the crook of a finger beckoned him over. He walked towards him shaking his head "I dunno! …. we don't see you for months on end and then when you do show up you're as miserable as fuck!" he stood opposite him and resting his elbows on to the bar sat his chin in his hands "What can I get you gorgeous?"

"What the fuck has happened to this place? It's fucking shit!" he blew in to the end of his bottle and as it resonated out a deep note he winked confirming that he was winding him up.

"It'll pick up a bit later!" he tried to look offended but he was no actor "It always does!"

"I could've died of boredom by then! and there's not even any music playing!" he looked over at the dj who was still attempting to get a sound out of the resident decks "This place is shit now!"

"Oh, how we've missed you Ianto!" still laughing at his comments he took his bottle from him and took a swig.

Ianto grabbed the bottle back and lifted it into the air to see exactly how much beer he had left. "Been trying to behave myself, Pete!"

The barman stood and shook his head "There should be a law against it! …. you on the wagon? …. Such a waste of such a wonderful young body!"

He ignored the comment "Are you coming tomorrow night?"

"I'll come every night if you ask me nicely!"

"Jasons' party ….. at mine!" he ignored the innuendo

"What's the occasion?" he gave up trying to hit on him.

"Hmm? ….. oh, he's er ….. thirty … poor bastard!" he tried not to seem distracted but he was racking his brains trying to remember if Pete was a just a good shag or a great shag … he knew they'd taken it to the next level at some stage in the past but couldn't remember enough of the experience to decide if it was worth pursuing again or not. He always managed to get him confused with the cute guy that had worked the bar before him … one of them was good and one of them was great … he just couldn't remember which one Pete was!

Before they could commence with an age related assassination of his flat mate the guy at the other end of the bar caught Petes eye and he moved along to get him another drink.

.

Pete was right. It did seem like ages since he'd last been down here … doing what came naturally. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss the thrill of going back somewhere with a complete stranger or getting a kick out of being hit on by hot guys with dirty ideas ….. but … he had his reasons for abstaining …and not feeling able to be such a naughty boy anymore was just one of those things…..one of those 'frustrating' things!

Voices floated in from the front of the building and a few seconds later a suited and booted began to walk towards them.

"Well, well! … haven't seen you for a while, Jones! …. What's all this then?…..drinking on your own?" the guy sat himself down three stools along to his left ….. "Oh, don't tell me! …. another one's dumped you, right?""

A slow intake of breath was followed by a sip from the bottle of Becks and the comment was ignored.

At the other end of the counter the barman made a call

"It's me ….. any of the lads handy? …. Well get Stefan instead for fucks sake … I know _he's_ here! Okay … I don't care just hurry the fuck up!"

There was a pause as he waited for someone else to come to the other end. His fingers danced nervously along the shelf at the back of the bar until he heard the familiar voice at the other end

"Stef it's me … that wanker Jenkins has just turned up …. Yeah, I know he don't … no, he's still sitting here quietly at the moment …. is that a good or a bad sign?"

He looked up as the newcomer began to speak again

"Do you wanna buy me a drink, Jones? …. Or maybe you still like them a bit, sorry, a _lot_ younger!"

Jones slowly brought his bottle to his lips to take a drink but before doing so gave him his reply

"Why don't you do us all a favour and fuck off back to Wales!"

The barman turned his back to them to continue his conversation in private

"Get the fuck up here now! … I won't be able to stop him on my own!"

He put the receiver down and walked over to them

"Ignore him, Yan, he's leaving!"

He turned to look at Jenkins

"I think you'd better find somewhere else to spend your evening, mate!"

Jenkins sneered and flicked his head in the other mans' direction

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on staying in this shithole if that arrogant twat is gonna be here!"

Still not looking up from his bottle Ianto let a soft breath of amusement escape through his nose and told him

"Ok …. so you think I'm an arrogant twat! … but you'd still fuck me!"

Open mouthed the other man swivelled to face him

"You've got to be joking, mate! You've had so much cock up your arse it's festering! I wouldn't go near it if you paid me!" He let his elbow slide further on to the bar top to try and get a glimpse up at his face "Oh ….. no ….. wait! ….. I'm forgetting! … it's you that does the charging … isn't it!"

"Ok, that's enough!" the barman stared angrily at him and folded his arms "Fuck off, Jenkins … I don't wanna see you back in here again!"

He reached out a hand to grasp reassuringly on to Iantos shoulder "He's leaving, Yan, just ignore him!"

He looked up from the bottle of Becks to stare straight back at Pete. He tried to ignore the little voice inside his head telling him that today was May the seventh ….that he could do with kicking the shit out of somebody today and who better than this wanker to the left of him?

"That's it …. you're doing great!" Pete was panicking … "that's it …. just focus on me!" He stared in to his eyes and tried to keep his attention

An eyebrow twitched very slightly then a tic appeared at the corner of one eye.

"Dooon't! ….. Come on, you're better than him! … he's not fucking worth it Yan … we all know he's a wanker! …and he's leaving now! ….look! …. he's going!" He chanced a nervous glance over to the door that lead down to the recreations room. "Shit! … where the fuck are they?"

Ianto drew in a sudden deep breath and swivelled around on his stool and before Pete could make a grab for him he stood and began to follow Jenkins from the bar.

"Bollocks! … Ianto! ….get back here!" He flew to the end of the bar and ducked under the counter flap crying out "No no noooo!"

He made to follow him but heard the door in the corner open. Three young guys emerged struggling and giggling as they all tried to tumble through the doorway at the same time.

"What the fuck took you so long?" He pointed at the back of the white shirt as it disappeared through the first set of swing doors "He's lost it ….. don't let him catch up with him!"

They ran through the doors and made a grab for him as he stormed towards the second set.

His best mate encircled him from behind while the other two held on to an arm each.

"Ianto! … leave it!" Stefan tried to drag him backwards while the other two moved around to stand in front of him.

He angrily pushed through them and strained to pull his best friend along with him

"FUCKING WANKER ! … COME NEAR ME AGAIN AND I'LL RIP YOU A FUCKING NEW ONE!"

"Nothing quite as hot as an angry Welshman, is there!" Stefan began to walk backwards attempting to drag him with him.

It took all three of them to turn and push him in the right direction. His Welsh cursing could be heard back in the bar and the Pete opened another bottle of Becks in readiness.

"Ianto!" He attempted to distract him "Come on! I've got you another beer!"

Stefan looked around the side of him "Actually, Pete, we're going back to mine now ….. why don't you come over when you've finished?"

Drinking from the bottle himself he watched as the best mate hugged himself tighter against his back and began to sniff the back of the white shirt.

"House to yourself then, Stef?"

"Mmmmm" he sniffed again "Mum's away for the weekend!" he inhaled deeply one more time before squashing his face even closer and rubbing his nose in circles "Ianto! … you smell amazing! …what is it?"

"Sweat!….. d'you wanna lick my armpits while you're at it?" obviously he was back to normal … for now.

"Don't be so disgusting!" he pretended to retch "Oh, and before I forget ….. tell the nice man you're sorry!"

His arms opened in an apology to the barman "What can I say, Pete? … I'm an idiot!" he stepped forward to lean across the bar "Just make sure you turn up at Stefs later …. and I'll prove just how sorry I am!"

"Get him out of here!" a cloth was aimed in his direction "before I lose the will to resist!"

"Do we have to leave right now?" The young man that had been dragging Ianto by the left arm sat down on to a stool and began to smooth out the creases that they'd created in his shirt "Haven't we got time for one more drink, Stef?"

Stefan checked his watch "Yeah, go on then … but just one!"

"What's happening at yours that's so important anyway?" Ianto was smiling as the young man next to him continued to play with his shirt. He brushed his fingers through his hair in appreciation.

"Never mind what's happening at his! …. just what do you think you're doing to my boyfriend, Mr Jones?" The final friend in their group raised a jokey brow.

"He started it!" Ianto tried to look innocent but failed.

"Ok!" Pete braced himself on the bar top "Beers all round is it?"

They either nodded or 'hmm'd' and sat in a row next to each other.

"Are you joining in with our suggestion box campaign?" He placed a bottle in front of Stefan and Ianto then turned to get one each for the other two "The boss is bored with the name of the place …. wants some ideas for a new one!"

"Cheers …. can I get some nuts as well, please Pete?" The smaller of the other two men smiled and growing tired of stroking his hands over the shirt took a sip from his bottle instead.

Ianto turned to look at him incredulously "I'd be more than happy with the ones I've got if I were you!"

"So…?" the bag of dry roasted were dropped on to the counter next to the bottle "All want a suggestion slip … do we?"

"Yeah … go on then ….. but I wouldn't expect anything too sensible from this lot!" Ianto held his hand out as a strip of paper was handed to him . It had a line for your suggestion and a line below for your name.

"Winner gets a prize!" he handed a slip to the other three and stepped back to watch them.

"What d'you reckon the prize is Gaz?" Stefan leaned around the back of Ianto to grin at the small man next to him

He didn''t think twice "A night with Yan!"

"Aw! … bless you!" Ianto leaned sideways and pecked his cheek.

"Oi! … will you two pack it in!" an arm was snaked behind them, first slapping on to the back of the white shirt and then, as he was in closer reach, Gaz got a smack up the head.

"Larry … they're doing it on purpose! … don't let them wind you up!" Stefan leaned over the counter to shake his head along at him.

He carried on scowling and took a pen as it was offered to him.

They all sat in silence for a minute, chewing on the ends of their pens and trying to think of something witty.

"What about …. Sunk To The Nuts Nightclub?" Larry looked quite pleased with himself.

"Or what about …." Stefan was leaning on the bar grinning back at him "The Balls Deep Ballroom!"

"Or in Gazs' case ….." Ianto winked at Pete ….. "Nowhere near enough ballroom!"

They all laughed but so far nothing had been written down

"This is harder than you think!" not realising the opening he was giving Ianto for one of his come backs Stefan chewed on the end of his pen and continued to wrack his brains

The other three men looked at Ianto

"What?" he grinned and feigned ignorance.

"No innuendo?" Larry swigged his beer and raised his brows.

"I'm thinking! ….. don't make me multi-task!" he tapped his pen against the top of the bar "There's got to be something that's an improvement on 'Stars' !"

"Stars! …Bit of a stupid name if you ask me?" Stefan gave up and put his pen down.

"You're right!" Larry also dropped his pen down on to the bar in defeat "I mean … who have you ever seen in here that could even vaguely be classed as a star?"

"Ianto!" Gaz leaned over and began to write on to his slip of paper. A hand smacked against the back of his head and his nose hit the bar. With a loud "Ow!" he continued to scribble.

"What have you thought of?" Stefan walked around to lean over his shoulder

"This is in honour of Ianto … the legend!"

Ianto rolled his eyes.

"What? …..is that the name? ….. Legend?" Stefan didn't look impressed.

"Prat! 'course it's not!" the piece of paper was folded and forced through the slit in the top of the box.

"Well, come on then ….. tell us?" Larry reached across to pick up the pack of dry roasted and threw a handful in to his mouth.

"The Cherry Picker!"

As the other four men laughed at him Ianto shook his head and decided he'd heard enough "OK! … piss time!"

"Past coming back to haunt you, Yan?" Pete collected two of the bottles that were already empty and winked at the Welshman.

He turned to descend the three steps down from the bar then crossed the dance floor to get to the gents in the far corner. As he walked past the front of the stage three loud notes of music blared from the speakers and he jumped visibly. The noise disappeared as quickly as it had arrived and he turned to glare up at the dj.

"Oi!"

The young lad apologised down to him "Sorry!" he looked bewildered and totally out of his depth "I'm not used to this sort of set up!"

"So what's the problem? … other than the fact that you haven't played one single track since I've been in here!" he stepped up closer and peered at the back of the decks.

"I think I might have something plugged in wrong somewhere!" he twisted at a connection, the music blared again then stopped.

As Ianto flinched and glared the young lad winced and raised a hand in yet another apology.

"Don't touch anything else!" he walked over to the steps at the far end of the stage and joined him behind the decks. "Right ….. what the fuck have you been doing up here for the last hour?"

He crouched down to inspect the spaghetti junction of leads and began to trace each one from a to b.

"Are you Welsh?"

Being asked this question anywhere else in the world he would have replied with a polite affirmative … here …..it was different.

"What of it?" he stood to stretch an arm across the turntables so that he could fiddle with a connection at the back of the system. While he did this he waited for the inevitable next question ….

"Is your name Yan?" and there it was!

"Ianto ….." he corrected him preferring the more formal address from strangers.

"Oh ….. yeah … but it is Jones … right?" he stepped back as Ianto moved over slightly to reach across and wiggle another connection further along.

"Yep!" he strained as he leaned across to reach a bit further.

The young lad peered around the side of his body to see what he was doing then moved back as he stood to tell him "and before you ask … the answer's no!"

"But!"

"What's your name?" he studied the young lad. He looked as though he should still be in shorts running around in a playground …. cute face, yes but definitely not ready for anything else.

"Billy…"

_hah! ….. billy the kid …. how appropriate!_

He tried not to laugh "How old are you, Billy?"

"Eighteen ….." he looked up through his mop of blond hair and looked hopeful.

"How old are you, Billy?" he tried again

"Seventeen …." He looked down at his feet then looked up to see Ianto still staring at him "Sixteen ….." his shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Should you even be in somewhere like this?" he looked him up and down.

"Yeah!" he looked offended then relented "Well …. I can work …. but I can't drink or anything ….. obviously…"

Shaking his head slowly Ianto let a disbelieving breath out through his nose "What is it with you youngsters nowadays?" … god he sounded old!

He studied him a bit more … he looked like a very young Beckham ….. same floppy blond fringe …cute …. and give him a couple of years he'd probably have a body to match as well! but that still didn't change the fact that he was nowhere near ready enough for what he was hoping to get from him.

"Have you even kissed a guy, Billy?"

The young lad shook his head and looked sheepishly back down to his feet again.

"Go practice with your mates and come and see me in a few years!" he turned away from him and lining up a needle lowered it on to a piece of spinning vinyl.

As music began to thump out from the speakers he gave a smug grin and bowed as the lads at the bar cheered and applauded.

"Oh, thanks!" Billy looked thoroughly relieved.

Ianto lifted the needle for a second so that they could speak and was bombarded with cat calls from the bar.

"It should be ok now … just don't touch any fucking wires!"

"Ok ….." he reached out a hand to thank him properly. As the large hand enveloped his skinny bones he gazed up to beg "Could I practise with you? ….. just the once like …. just to see what it's like!"

"What? ….. you wanna kiss from me?" he straightened his posture and raised his brows trying to look imposing.

"Er ….. yeah …. would that be ok? ….I mean, you don't have to be eighteen to kiss ….. do you?"

"Nope! ….. but I doubt that lot over there will let me take the moral high ground ever again if they spot me kissing a sixteen year old!"

Not hearing the actual word 'no' in any part of the sentence Billy took it upon himself to quickly step over, lean up and press his lips against the older mans.

Iantos eyes were wide open and he smiled against the tight lips as they remained unmoving on his own. "Billy…" he gripped him by the waist and pushed him back.

The youngster looked heartbroken "I'm rubbish, aren't I!"

"No! ….." he hadn't meant to undermine his confidence "Nobody's rubbish the first time! …. You're only rubbish if you do it for years and are still crap at it! …..You're still new to it ….you just need to practice that's all!" he tried to smile reassuringly.

"Show me what to do! … please …. I need all the help I can get!"

Ianto gazed from him, across to the bar and then back to him again. There was a deep Welsh sigh then Billy found himself being dragged backwards to the edge of the stage so that they were hidden behind a curtain.

"Right! …. Just close your eyes and feel what I do ….. ok?"

Billy nodded obediently.

"Part your lips ….. just a little bit …. like this ….." he gave him a demonstration ….. "Ok? ….. ready?"

He nodded again

"Right …. close your eyes….."

He closed his eyes and Ianto tilted his head back and to the side a little.

After a brief moment of wondering what the fuck he was doing agreeing to this he leaned down and gently moved his mouth over Billys. A few seconds later the lips beneath his began to respond so he cupped his face with one hand to hold him steady and used more pressure, crushing their lips together. A soft whimper sounded in the back of his throat and he pushed back on to him with his response. Ianto increased the wager again and with more exaggerated lip movements let the tip of his tongue come in to play. As it slipped past the inexperienced lips to collide with its uncertain counterpart he stroked the tips together and Billy copied the action. Up until now Ianto had had his eyes open to gauge the youngsters reaction but as the experience changed gradually from experimental to enjoyable he closed them and deepened the kiss further. He pulled him in close in to his body and before he knew what was happening Billy was pashing him back with an excited hunger.

In the distance he heard the sound of running then a second later there came a chorus of wolf whistles and expletive filled comments…. Damn! …. He'd been rumbled!

He pulled out of the kiss and Billy stood there, eyes still closed, lips still parted.

"Back to normal, eh Yan?" Gaz was leering as he leaned on to the front of the stage.

He raised his middle finger and turned back to look at Billy who had just decided to open his eyes.

"So? ….. Do you feel ready to face the kissing world now?"

"Is it always this good?" he was a bit starry eyed.

"I don't know, Billy!" he revelled in the compliment for a second but no longer "You'll have to practise with somebody else to find out!"

He left him standing there wanting more …. Never a bad thing!

.

Leaving the stage and ignoring the crude remarks on his way past he eventually managed to make it to the gents. He couldn't resist one quick check of the graffiti before peeing and stepping in to one of the cubicles he studied the wall in front of him ….

_Marlon was here …. with Ianto Jones !_

_._

_If anyone knows Ianto Jones number please write it here_

_._

_Ianto Jones gives good head! ….. _He liked that one!

_._

_The cherry picker rules ok! …. _This one not so much!

_._

He shook his head and turned to the wall to the right of him

.

_Ianto fucked me here ! …. _well that was a lie ….he'd never fucked anyone in this cubicle …. He'd always used the one up the far end!

.

Remembering this fact he walked along to check it out.

.

_Where the fuck has Ianto gone? anyone seen him lately? …._ Aw! They missed him!

.

_Kenny loves Ianto 4 eva!_

_._

_Ianto! If you are reading this please call me I miss you!….._ the number had been crossed out.

.

_Ianto Jones is a fucking wanker that cannot suck cock or get a hard on ! …. _what was it someone famously said? ….. you can't please all of the people? !

.

_If any one sees I J please get him to call Alex ….. I miss him! ….._ …..Alex? ….oh, yes! …. Alex! …. Mmm! Alex! …. have I still got his number? ….. probably not!

.

_Ianto … I want to lick you out ! luv Sanjay xx_ this got a big thumbs up!

.

_Ianto Jones is a sex god!_ … he'd always liked that one ….Stefan accused him of writing it himself!

.

_Ianto Jones jumped my bones! Big yes for the Welsh fella! …_Cheers! He liked that one as well!

.

_Ianto stop reading this shit and buy me a beer! The Stef meister!_

He laughed and remembered that he'd actually come in here for a piss and not to read his reviews!

He walked across to one of the urinals and unzipped his fly. Looking straight ahead as he peed he smirked at marker penned notice

.

_We apologise for the increasing sound levels in the building …Ianto Jones is in the far cubicle and he is one noisy fucking bastard!_

_._

He zipped up and moved across to the sink to rinse his hands. Reaching out to pull on the door handle to leave he read yet another little observation scratched in to the wood

.

_Ianto luvs em young and full of cum!_

_._

Underneath somebody had etched

.

_Does he like sheep as well lol_ …. and he wondered why he had a reputation!

.

He made his way back over to the bar and pleased that there were finally some decent sounds coming out of the speakers he looked over at Billy who gave him a shy wave. He nodded once then turned to face the accusing stares that awaited him.

"Can you get slung in jail for that?" Stefan narrowed his eyes and tightened his lips in to a thin chiding line.

"What? …. taking a piss? … I don't think so, no!"

"People will start talking again!" he seemed genuinely worried.

Larry looked up from the pack of peanuts "Did they ever stop?"

Even Ianto himself laughed at that one ….. he suspected he had a point … but equally ….. and more importantly …. so did his best mate.

"How old is he?" Stefan was in dog with bone mode.

"It was just a kiss for fucks sake!" he cursed himself for not being stronger with the kid.

"Well, you looked like you were enjoying it!" riiiight!, now he got it! ….. this was all to do with jealousy and nothing to do with him being arrested for youth molestation!

"I have done nothing to be ashamed oooph!" he stumbled sideways as Gaz lunged at him and wrapped his arms around his waist

"Don't have a go at him! ….. He's a hero! …. This man is a legend!"

"Ok…now we're definitely leaving!" he gave a slightly smug grin but toppled back in the other direction as Larry tried to drag Gaz away.

Pushing and shoving they all began to make their way to the exit.

"Pete ….. it's dead quiet in here tonight" Stefan turned back as they walked away "See if you can get off early …I promise you ….. you won't regret it!"

Ianto turned back to the bar and licked his lips. The barman laughed and waved him away.

With his back pushing against the swing doors he sent him a grin "Come on Pete! ….. you know you want me!"

The bartender shook his head in dismay "Ianto ….. everybody

wants you! …. Now fuck off and I'll see you later!"

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

"So what's Jason up to tonight, Yan?" Stefan was wobbling his way along the kerb, his outstretched arms making no difference to his balance whatsoever "I take it he's not sitting at home waiting like the good little housewife?"

"If you EVER call him my wife again …." an arm was draped across his shoulders as the threat was continued "I will tie you naked to a lamp post in New Road and let the locals beat you with a big stick!"

"You can beat _me_ with your big stick if you like!" Larry had apparently forgiven him for flirting with his boyfriend.

"Yeah, you'd love that wouldn't you!" Stefan clamped an arm around Iantos waist to stop himself from overbalancing into a puddle in the road.

Ianto lowered his head to whisper "Larry loves a lot of things!"

They both laughed as Larry walking backwards strained to hear what the joke was.

"So where is Jason, then?" Gaz charged at his boyfriend and grinned as he tripped backwards, squealed like a girl and flapped his arms about in an effort to remain upright.

"He's drowning his sorrows! The poor old git's thirty tomorrow! ….. we're having a party at mine by the way if you're interested!"

"Thirty? You mean you've shacked up with an older man?" Stefan poked him playfully in the ribs and jumped sideways in to the road as he tried to jab him back.

"He makes you three look like pussy cats" he told them "he is so fucking hot ….."

"He certainly has one hell of a body on him!" Larry licked his lips.

"Well if you can find him tonight you might just get lucky 'cause he's on a mission!"

"Why aren't you with him?" Gaz put a hand flat onto his chest and stopping him mid stride wrapped both arms around his neck "'cause if I was out to get laid _I _sure as fuck wouldn't leave you out of the equation!"

This little compliment earned him a peck him on the lips.

"That's very sweet of you but I'd only cramp his style! Besides we just share my apartment it's not like we're loved up or anything!"

As they carried on with their journey Stefan glanced over at him with narrowing eyes

"and how long exactly have you not been loved up for now?"

"About eighteen months." He told him

"and you feel absolutely nothing for him?"

"We … fuck!"

"He's insanely attractive!" Larry sounded jealous

"and a body to die for!" so did Gaz

"We …... fuck" he repeated the statement with a shrug

Stefan, looking unconvinced, sighed up to the stars "Well, I fucking love the guy and I don't even live with him!"

"There is no such thing as love!" he stepped up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist kissed the back of his head.

"Why are we going back to yours, Stef?" Gaz slid an arm around Larrys' waist who in turn let an arm drape across his shoulders and they leaned in together as they ambled along.

"Those foreign students I told you about yesterday? They're coming over ….. there's this one French guy ….." he shook his head and let out a breath "I am so gonna have him tonight!"

"Did we have any shit left?" Larry tried to crane his neck around to look back at him.

"I'm sure one of them said he would bring some gear with him." he flinched slightly as Ianto tightened his arms around his waist and began to nuzzle his neck.

"Good God! Don't tell me you've decided that you fancy me after all these years of turning me down?" he turned to face him.

"Nah! …. Sorry!" he smiled apologetically "I was just thinking about you fucking your little French friend!"

"Well I'm sure there'll be somebody else there that could take your mind off of Jason!" he playfully pinched his cheek.

"My mind is not on Jason!" he was growling as he walked on ahead.

"You keep telling yourself that, Yan!" he watched as he disappeared around a corner "One day you might actually believe it!"

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

x x J x x

Chapter Two

Twos Company

A cushion flew across the room, then another, followed by a copy of last month's 'Men and Health' magazine.

"Well, it's not here!" The Welsh grumble rolled from the living space over into the kitchen area "Are you sure you haven't touched it?"

"Positive! Did you have it when you came in last night? You seemed pretty out of it!"

"Yes, I'm sure I did! and for the record …. I wasn't that bad!"

Another magazine was launched from the couch sending a table lamp flying.

"You were back very late last night and you were wasted!"

"Hmmm… ok maybe …. but only a little bit!" he felt down between the side of the couch and the seating but came back with nothing

"You had a good night then!"

This comment reminded Ianto why he was out enjoying himself in the first place and suddenly his evening didn't seem half as interesting any more. "More importantly how did yours go?"

"You want details?"

"Mmmm …. all of them! ….did you tell them it's your birthday

today?"

"Of course!"

"and did you tell them how old you are today?"

"I did!"

"and they still wanted to fuck you?"

"Every single last one of them! …. you cheeky bastard!"

Ianto turned around to face him

"and how many of them did actually _fuck _you?"

A smug smile swept across his face and reached from ear to ear

"Every single one of them!"

Ianto leaned in closer

"How many?"

"Don't get too excited, not that many really …..only six " he looked crest-fallen "In the end I only fancied six of them!"

An exited purr rumbled in Iantos throat and he began to bite his way along his jaw-line "Should I be worried?"

"Do you mean were they better than you or do you mean was I careful?"

"Both"

"I _was_ careful, of course, and as for your other concern don't expect me to flatter _your _ego on _my_ birthday!"

He laughed quietly and ran a finger down the middle of his chest "Did they … hurt you?"

"A bit… but nothing like you do!"

"So I'm still your favourite boy then?"

"Always!" The confirmation was whispered and sealed with a soft lingering kiss.

"Anyway …. your turn!" Jason leaned on to the back of the kitchen surround "What exactly did you get up to last night that kept you out 'til three in the morning? and I thought you promised me no more getting stoned!"

"I wasn't that bad!"

"You can't remember what you did with your phone!"

"I don't need to be stoned for that to happen!"

"So where did you end up?"

"Well, we started at the club"

"Now there's a surprise!"

"Actually, it's ages since I've dropped in ….. it made a change! ….. and then we went back to Stefs for a bit of a celebration"

"What were you celebrating?"

"Can't remember" he realised just how bad this must be sounding and grinned.

"You're not helping your cause here!"

"Well, I remember these students turning up after midnight!

"Any hot ones?"

"There was as it happens …. had trouble understanding them though!"

"How stoned were you, exactly?"

"I wasn't! … it was only a bit of blow! ….They were foreign students! …..sort of …..er…." he was struggling with how to describe his predicament "oh, you know what I mean! …..broken English and all that shit!….though I'm sure I remember one of them telling me to open wide at one point!" he gave it some more thought "Of course that might not have been what he said at all!"

"Did you get laid? Should it be me getting worried?"

"Nah! I remember this hot young French guy coming on to me …. But Stef dragged him away before anything happened… then I seem to recall sitting on a couch wanking while I watched Stef get his butt rimmed by the same guy."

"So that was your evening?"

"That and falling asleep on the couch until two in the morning then freezing my bollocks off as I walked home!"

"That could explain why you look like shit this morning!"

"Gee…. Thanks!"

"I hope you're going to be alright for later! Not quite the party animal that you used to be, are you!"

"Well let's think about it! _You _are thirty years old and you get fucked by six different guys….. _I, _on the other hand, am twenty five … I have a wank and then I fall asleep on the couch …. My life is officially over!"

"and you've lost your mobile!"

"and I've lost my mobile!"

He bent down to start pulling up the seating from the couch. Jason sighed his frustration

"Look, why don't you stop throwing things and start looking properly instead!"

"I am looking!" he lifted his hands in to the air as if to say ' what do you think I'm doing?'.

"Yan, come here! …. come on, sit down for a minute!" He was pulled down onto the couch and a pair of defined muscular arms enveloped him in a comforting hug.

A noisy kiss was smacked onto his forehead and he was told "You are far too grumpy the morning after the night before!"

"I know …. I'm sorry!"

"and it's my birthday!"

"and it's your birthday!...I'm sorry Jase. ….. I'm a selfish twat aren't I!"

"I'd say you were highly strung and vulnerable more than selfish…. but you're still making it up to me later!"

"Oh, ain't that the truth!" he waggled his brows in mischief.

"Right, the mystery of your mobile! We can at least find out if you brought it home with you last night! … hold on!"

As his toned and fit body stretched out over the edge of the couch his fingers inched their way into the front pocket of pair of delightfully snug fitting denims. Ianto gazed down appreciating the view.

Pulling free his mobile he pressed down on to one button, then another.

A buzzing vibrated against the mantle shelf then a second later a network ringtone sounded out around the room.

Iantos grin was accompanied by an admission of "Oh, yeah! I remember putting it up there now!"

"Ianto Jones! Whatever am I going to do with you?" he lifted his chin with one finger.

"Well, it is your birthday so I suppose I should say 'whatever you like' should't I !"

"Yes, yes you should! and believe me after the celebrations later I am indeed going to do just what I want with you!"

The Welsh grin was infectious and they both sat smiling teasingly at each other until neither could resist any longer.

The kiss, as always, began as nothing more than comforting. The brushing together of lips could be misread as loving …. nothing too demanding or needy just a melding together of soft mouths.

It was only as those same mouths opened and a soft moan escaped from both men that they realised that if they were ever going to get anything else done today they needed to stop ….. right now!

Ianto pulled back with a gasp "You said after the celebration, remember!"

The only reply he got was a lust filled grin.

"Ok!" he stood up from the couch "I'm just going to go over there and get my phone and you…" he pecked him on the lips "are going to put those wicked thoughts back in to their box until much later!"

With that he stood and crossed to the mantle.

Feeling between the birthday cards he found his mobile hidden inside a card that read 'To A Wonderful Son'.

"What's the panic for anyway? We've got hours before the party!" Jason rose from the couch to make his way toward the opening that led into the kitchen area and Ianto watched as his muscles strained against the fabric of his clothing.

"I've still got a few things to do for tonight" He resisted the urge to throw him back down on to the couch and strip him completely naked "the food's been arranged and Dan's promised to bring his decks with him … but there's still the drink to pick up and ….then there is, of course, the little matter of your other birthday present to attend to!"

He looked down at his first gift, a heavy silver bracelet that he'd not so subtly pointed out when they'd passed the jewellers a month or so ago and an excited grin beamed across the kitchen worktops.

Ianto waved a '_you'll have to wait 'til later!' _ finger at him.

He pouted and picking up a triangle of cold toast took a bite out of one corner.

"How many do you think are coming tonight?" Ianto walked through to join him.

"Not quite sure" he chewed slowly and deliberately "might have inadvertently invited a few more last night!"

"Mmm, me too!" he leaned forward and tried to take a bite of the piece of toast.

Jason pulled the piece of bread out of his reach and took another bite of it himself. A small whine escaped from the Welshmans lips and with an amused "awwww!" he pecked a kiss to the end of his button nose and made to eat what remained of the toast.

On seeing his pained expression he nipped the piece of bread between his front teeth and fed it to him, claiming his lips at the same time.

As they tried not to laugh and kissed around the piece of toast a strange warm and fuzzy feeling rose up from the middle of Iantos chest and settled in to a fluttering sensation behind his eyelids.

Jason, completely unaware of the other mans' struggle with this new sensation pulled the toast away from his mouth and let it drop on to the floor before diving back in to deepen the kiss.

Wrapping his arms around the older man Ianto pulled him closer, the warm feeling was spreading further and the tight aching inside his chest became stronger. He moaned as Jason raked long fingers through his hair and began to trace circles on his back with his other hand.

This felt ….. nice! He let himself sink further into the sensations ….. his mind was in a daze …why had he never felt like this before? They'd shared numerous kisses several times a day! Why did this kiss feel different? He certainly wasn't doing anything different to normal. He considered for a moment that maybe he was still doped up ….. it could really be the only logical explanation!

As Jason pulled back from him he leaned forward desperate for the feel of his lips again.

"Wow!" so …. Jason had experienced something different as well had he?

"Yeah!" he gasped to catch his breath and gave his head a shake "That was …..er … different!"

"I wish you'd been there last night!" Jason, suddenly feeling melancholic let the fingers of one hand brush lightly down across his left cheek.

"I'm still your favourite then?"

He wrapped his arms around his waist pulled him in close "Nobody will ever fuck me like you do ….. you know that!"

"Yeah, I know that!"

Jason jabbed him in the ribs and he stepped back with a yelp

.

They turned their attentions to the next task on their agenda i.e. clearing the kitchen and in Iantos case rearranging the furnishing in the living room!

He bent down to pick up the first cushion and heard an exclamation of

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! … ….. about tonight"

"What about it?"

He bent down to pick up yet another cushion then looked up at Jason expecting to hear the usual ' don't wear this' or 'don't wear that' or the even more common command of ' make sure you remember to close the bathroom door when you take a piss!' but instead he was assaulted with

"I've invited Joe!"

Without saying a word he made his way out of the room and in one swift move snatched his jacket off of the hall stand and opened the front door.

As he stepped out in to the street he could hear his name being called repeatedly from inside the apartment.

Taking shallow breaths in an attempt to quell the clenching in his chest he chose to ignore the pleas for his return and strode purposefully off in the direction of the town centre.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

xx J xx

Chapter Three

Ride Em Cowboy!

Ianto hadn't been looking for a relationship the night that he was introduced to Jason Cooper.

Relationships, he had decided two months previous, were for needy people, the sort who relied on others to reassure them that they were crucial to the on-going happiness of some other poor needy soul!

Much to the dismay of many of his friends he often came out with a load of bollocks similar to that.

His view on this matter was in no way influenced by the fact that his last boyfriend had dumped him in favour of a Brazilian born Mr Universe contestant and he would insist to the bitter end that it was he who no longer wanted to be a part of their '_relationship'_ and not the other way around.

.

So, on that fateful night when a mutual friend had insisted '_you two boys should get to know each other!' _ he had acquiesced out of politeness. The fact that Jason Cooper was built like a Greek athlete and had the bluest of eyes shining out from under the sexiest of blond fringes had no bearing on his compliance whatsoever.

That evening, out of politeness only of course, they had discussed the merits and non- merits of living in their particular 'neck of the woods' and they had exchanged tales of foreign travel quite amicably. They had also shared very embarrassing admissions of every fashion faux pas since the age of fifteen.

By the time the fifth or maybe sixth topic of conversation had been reached they had, if truth be told, consumed maybe a little too much red wine and at more than one point they may have found themselves clasping a hand to emphasise a particular point or gripping on to a shoulder in reassurance or commiseration. They may also have consumed one or two glasses of very decent scotch and found themselves whispering and giggling into an erogenous ear or two.

.

Half an hour later those one or two glasses of scotch may possibly have become three or four glasses of scotch and at some stage, a lot later in the evening, they may have found themselves outside in the garden exchanging saliva and grinding one engorged crotch into another. Then it had probably been after zips had been lowered and hands had begun to caress and stroke at bare flesh that they had thought it would be more appropriate for them to get a cab over to Iantos' apartment.

.

The ensuing night of pure savagery and ungentle raw sex just might have convinced them that they should do this over and over again.

.

Inevitably, a pattern had been established and as day followed day and week followed week there had been the arrival of Mr Coopers' belongings.

.

So now, eighteen months on from one casual introduction and a mutual need of a rough, urgent fuck they now found themselves to be two halves of one savage flat sharing non- relationship.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

Ianto had always known about Joe. Jason had never hidden the fact that he had been devastated when his partner of three years had walked in one day and announced that he needed more out of life; wanted to see the world and had spouted the usual bull-shit of '_ it's me not you'_.

That first night when they'd been introduced the pair of them were still trying to get over the demise of their respective co-habitation and he hadn't said as much to Jason but he felt that their need to be taken roughly had more to do with their desire to be wanted rather than with the (admittedly mind blowing) physical pleasure that they both achieved from this.

So, mind blowing sex aside, here he was storming off in order to avoid admitting that just the sheer mention of this other man's name had sent him into a blind panic. He hated feeling so pathetic and needy and wished that eighteen months ago he'd paid more attention to his theory on relationships. He should have stuck to his original plans for a 'casual sex can't hurt you' singleton lifestyle and not become so comfortable with his new flat mate.

Another reason for his intense disliking of this Joe character was the fact that shortly after their first meeting he and Jason had bumped into him at a local bar and although the conversation had remained polite he had found out from a mutual friend some days later that after they had left Joe had described him as being … '_cuddly' ! …._. He wasn't '_cuddly'_ ! Admittedly his face had become slightly fuller over the past year and his muffin top was a little more noticeable than usual but he definitely could not be described as … '_cuddly'_ !

To his credit Jason had never complained once about his physique …. either before or since the incident, and although the he could be likened to one of the toned models out of his health and fitness magazines he had never once said or done anything to make Ianto feel uncomfortable or unappreciated.

Ianto ,for his part, absolutely loved the body that was presented to him every night but, and despite having certain feelings for him, he knew that he wasn't '_in love' _ with Jason … any more than Jason would say he was '_in love' _with him.

Neither of them had said the three little words to each other and he had no intentions of ever going down that road with anybody …. ever! They had, he felt, settled into a relationship of convenience and he could admit that probably what frightened him the most was not the possibility of Jason still being in love with Joe ….. it was the sheer terror of being on his own again night after night. He was also man enough to admit that his ego would take a bit of a battering.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

If Joe was coming to the party that would point to the obvious fact that he had come back from America and this in turn begged the question was he home for good …. or on a short visit?

Deciding that whatever the reason for his sudden reappearance he was going to remain mature and polite for Jason's sake and simply hope that the outcome of it all didn't result in him wallowing at the bottom of a bottle as it had done on previous occasions.

He knew himself that he didn't cope very well with certain situations and in the past other people had been very quick to point this out to him.

'Complex' was one word that had been used to describe him. 'Disturbed!' was one of the other ones. Another popular phrase was 'fucked in the head' but he tended not to agree with that one so much.

This unflattering description had been more commonly used by young men that had made the mistake of falling for him, not realising that as soon as the words 'us' or 'relationship' left their naïve mouths they would be dropped like a sack of shit.

Ianto was a man of simple needs … he needed sustenance, naturally … he needed lots of sleep (deprivation resulting in extreme grumpiness!) ….. he needed his friends …. and he needed to get laid on a regular basis. … What he didn't need was some fawning youth telling him how amazing he was and declaring their love for him!

There was no room in his life for love …. making love? … yes … at a push…. but emotional, gut wrenching tear you to little pieces complicated love? No fucking way! Hence, as soon as the raw lust and fucking turned in to the needy when will I see you again scenario he would be quite callous and bluntly tell who ever it was that he'd fucked them …. he was bored … so fuck off!

.

Jason was neither young and fawning or emotionally needy and in sharing Iantos apartment and bed for the past eighteen months had been just what the doctor would have ordered had the man in question stayed around long enough to hear a diagnosis.

Someone had once suggested that he needed to see a therapist. He decided he didn't need a therapist! He needed a good hard fucking … and therefore Jason was the only cure he needed!

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

As he walked further away from his apartment he tried to simplify what he was now experiencing …. was it a fear of losing his fix of nightly savagery? ….. was he suddenly jealous that Jason wanted to spend time with Joe? Did he even do jealous? This was all new to him!

Jason, it seemed, could get himself fucked stupid by six complete strangers and it didn't bother him in the slightest….. but Joe?

Why would he be feeling jealous? Jason wasn't his boyfriend ….. they just used each other for regular convenient sex. … they were roomies with benefits! ….and they weren't lovers … they didn't bring love to bed with them! …. So why was he reacting this way?

A horrified thought occurred to him and he dared to imagine that he may have been so absorbed with the physical that he'd failed to notice the emotional creeping in …. Was he suddenly one of those sad and needy people that he despised so much ….. was he desperate for affection?…Was there an affection between them? It was only Jason after all! … They fucked like animals ….it wasn't affectionate … It was angry …. it was painful …..…and very very necessary.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

He turned into the main street stopping outside the bakers to glance in at the display of cakes and pastries. It suddenly occurred to him that as Jason was thirty today maybe he should he have had a cake made for him.

He chided himself …why the fuck was he considering getting a cake made for somebody …. That would suggest a desire to please somebody emotionally … that was what people in relationships did ….. he wasn't in a relationship! ….. he flat shared … and fucked! That was all it was ….. that was all he wanted … that was all he needed ….. and he didn't need to be thinking about getting a fucking cake made for somebody! …..even if the person would have been delighted and giggled like a child giddy with birthday excitement and then looked adorable as they'd bounced around making birthday wishes… and let's face it if anyone could bounce around Jason could! …. Ok … enough!

.

He turned angrily away from the display and strode off, concentrating on the flagstones underfoot.

He concentrated as he made an effort not to step on to the cracks of the pavement because

It was very unlucky to do so ….. and …..

when required, this challenge had worked as a diversionary tactic in the past.

.

This time it worked for all of forty five seconds then images of Joe and Jason sharing a joke and a kiss floated in to his head.

Jason wasn't like Ianto, he was actually capable of love, but he had only ever loved Joe ….. and now here he was arranging to see him again ….

The constricting feeling in his chest returned ….. he felt useless ….. and lonely. He would still not admit the possibility that he actually had feelings for him but this idea that Jason might seriously be considering getting back with Joe was eating away at him.

"This is why I don't do fucking relationships!" he was almost shouting at the elderly lady as she walked past.

She looked at him startled and quickened her pace.

He came to a decision ….. If Jason wanted to get back with Joe ….. no problem! He would just get himself back out there on the scene and have a little fun again! …. He didn't need a roomy for that! He was Ianto Jones for fucks sake … a legend! … he could do with some hero worship again!

.

He suddenly realised why Jenkins had pissed him off in the club the night before … he'd reminded him of the bad aspects of his reputation …. Of the eighteen and nineteen year olds that had regularly sought him out ….. he definitely had a weakness when it came to fresh meat, though thankfully not as fresh as Billy!

His other weakness came in the form of a certain Greek god that provided him with something that none of those young hopefuls ever could….. an escape ….. and a pair of safe arms to sleep in at night.

.

Sighing at the realization that only one person could help him make sense of all of this he pulled out his mobile, scrolled down to 'Ellie' and hit the call button.

After one ring there came a warning of

"Ianto Jones! You'd better not be calling me to cancel tonight!"

He smiled at the sound of her voice "Hi, Ells, fancy a coffee?"

"Uh –oh! ….. trouble in paradise!" she almost sang the observation.

"I didn't say that!" he was scowling even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"You didn't need to, honey…. I know you far too well!"

"Clancy's in twenty?" he was begging

"See you there" she hung up.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

Clancy's Coffee House was run by two guys from Brighton who had made the move to West London on the premise that it's … ' multi- racial background would bring a more eclectic ambience to their new all-encompassing coffee establishment!'

The marketing genius that wrote this must have been related to Ianto in some way….. because nobody understood a word of this load of bollocks either!

Sitting at a table on the pavement outside a young woman with elfin features and close cropped red hair smiled as she looked up to see the familiar face approaching. On seeing his forlorn expression she prepared herself for the worst.

"Hi, babe!" she tried to sound light hearted as he pulled out a chair and sat down opposite her.

"Morning" he reached across to pick up her pack of Marlboros.

"You don't want one of those!" she took a last drag of her own before blowing a plume of blue smoke up into the air and stubbing out the remains into an ashtray.

He stared down at the pack as if in deliberation.

"Ianto! you haven't smoked for years! ….. unless it's got the added 'wow factor' of course!" she stretched across the table for the pack but he pulled it back out of reach.

She tried a different tack "Who is it tells everyone they're going to get lung cancer?"

"Well, my life is shit so I might as well get lung cancer as well!" he was sulking and pouting but the schoolboy petulance just made him even more adorable.

Taking a deep breath she chanced "How's Jase?"

"He's a prick!" he put the pack back down on to the table.

"Are we talking 'monumental size knob-head' here? or a 'not worth another thought pencil dick' ?" she waved a hand to get the attention of one of the owners and gestured to Ianto.

As the owner nodded and disappeared into the building to get him a coffee the man himself announced

"He's about to fuck everything up and he's a smegging bell-end of a wanker!"

"Oh….Nothing serious then!" she snorted loudly as the people on the next table glared at him in disgust.

He considered giving them the finger but instead just laughed at his incorrect yet very graphic description.

A coffee was placed in front of him. He thanked the owner and took a sip.

"Come on then …. spill!" she couldn't contain her whine any longer. It didn't take much of his enigmatic charm to exasperate her.

"He's invited Joe to the party" he took a sip of his drink and waited for the 'shock horror!'.

"Ah" hardly in shock or horrified she nodded slowly "I'd heard he was back!"

"And you didn't think to warn me?"

"Didn't think he'd be a problem !"…..she was being honest ….. "Word is he brought an American stunner back with him"

"How stunning?"

"Movie star stunning! …. Sophie said she saw them out together the other afternoon. She said he looked like an actor and that he was really really really really…" she stopped to count in her head if she'd said enough reallys then added one more for luck "really gorgeous! ….. They were her exact words and now I can't shut her up about him!"

"Ok, maybe the situation's not as drastic as I first thought then!" …. He was quiet as he took another sip of his coffee then after a moment of appearing to be deep in thought asked … "Does Jase know about this … what did you call him? … stunner?"

"Not sure" she reached over to pick up his cup and took a sip …. "but if he's a hot as Soph says I can't see Joe being interested in getting back with Jason …. or anyone for that matter!"

"But let's say, just for arguments sake, he was?" he hedged "What would you say my chances were?"

"Honestly?" she'd been hoping it wouldn't come to this

"Hit me with it"

"Sorry babe…." She reached across to pat the back of his hand "but if Jase has just the slightest inkling that Joe wants him back that big bed of yours is going to feel very empty tomorrow morning!"

"Gee, thanks"

"Sorry, Yan, but Joe's a manipulative piece of work and if he does decide to play games Jason will fall for them hook line etcetera etcetera!"

"So what do you suggest I do? … bearing in mind I'm not your

clingy begging boyfriend type!"

"Be there when it all goes to shit" she advised

"I am not going to let myself be used!" he looked amazed at her suggestion.

"No, but you're not going to be a nasty selfish bastard like Joe, either!" her face said 'don't fuck with me kid!' so he didn't.

They sat quietly for a few minutes until she sighed "I suppose what you really need to decide is … is it worth it?"

"Is what worth what?" he rolled his eyes.

"Is the brilliant sex worth all the grief that comes with being in a relationship with Jason?"

He flinched … "Would you mind not using language like that around me please?"

"What, sex?"

"No, stupid! … relationship!"

She raised her hands exasperated again …. "So who's the bad guy here, then? ! ….. you don't want a relationship …sorry,

apologies, but I had to say it again ….. it forms part of the sentence! …. you only want sex? ….. am I right?"

"To be honest, I'm not completely sure it's ever been more than sex for either of us but, having said that" he looked pained and sheepish at the same time "I do enjoy his company!"

She shook her head in despair.

"So, what you're saying is that after all your 'I'm so hard done by bollocks' you're the one that's using him! You might just as well get a lodger for company and tour the clubs every weekend for a piece of arse!"

"So eloquent!" he grinned and aimed his screwed up napkin in her general direction.

"I'm not joking, Ianto!"

"Oh here we go!" he slouched in his chair and scowled as she carried on

"You need to decide what you really want from this before you go back all guns blazing! I mean, you can hardly shout and scream at Jase if you're as non- committal about this _'relationship' _as he at first appears to be and can I just point out that as of this precise moment in time you still have no idea as to why he's invited Joe in the first place!"

"My god woman, take a breath!" he leaned back in his chair to emphasise his point "You think I haven't thought of all that?"

"Look, I'll be there with you tonight!" she tried to look sympathetic "Let me assess the situation before you make any rash decisions. Ok?"

"Ok" he reached across to place his hand over hers "and I'm sorry for being such a dickhead myself today!"

"Oh, you've always been one of those!" her grin got wider but looking at her watch she gasped

"Oh, shit, is that the time? I'm supposed to be getting my hair done in fifteen minutes!"

"Oh, it's all go in your world, isn't it!" he put a note under the receipt clip of the plate and stood to leave.

"Oi!" she reached up and ruffled the top of his head "You're just jealous 'cause you're losing yours!"

"Am not!" he knew she was only joking.

"Okey pokey …. I'll see you tonight" she opened her arms "Come here, you … you daft bugger!"

With a huge sigh she wrapped her arms around his middle.

He hugged her in return and planted a kiss on to the top of her head.

"Ooooh, I love doing this!" she sighed and rocked him from side to side.

"What?"

"This! … You're all cuddly!"

He made a mental note to join the gym again first thing Monday morning and stepping back queried

"So, Joe's definitely got a new guy in tow?"

"Yesssssss" she over accentuated the nod

"And he's American!"

"As far as I know, yes!"

"and he's gorgeous!"

"Yes, Yan!"

"Really, really gorgeous!"

"Yes Ianto!"

He pursed his lips to form an 'ooooh!' then gave a saucy grin.

They turned to go their separate ways and she shook her head as there came a subdued shout from behind

"Yeeee Ha!"

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

x x J xx

Chapter Four

It's My Pyjama Party And I'll Cry If I Want To

It was four pm by the time Ianto got back to the apartment. He was hoping that Jason had already made a start on clearing things from the living room ready for the evening.

Although most people had a habit of showing up a lot later than arranged with their track record of getting things done on time he didn't hold out much hope.

The afternoon had whizzed by and, despite not relishing the idea of the unavoidable confrontation when he got home, he really hadn't intended being out so long.

He'd formulated a plan of attack for his shopping spree but disturbingly his thoughts had kept wandering back to Jason and on more than one occasion he'd found himself staring into a shop window without actually registering what was actually on display. His distractions, at one point, had led to a complete melt down in choosing one shirt over another and the final straw had come when he had walked out of a shop carrying a bag containing a bright lime waistcoat.

He hadn't been listening to a word the young guy in the shop had been saying, he'd merely nodded at what he thought was an appropriate moment. Consequently, once back outside the shop, he'd found himself peering down into a bag at an item that bore no resemblance to what he'd actually had in mind when he'd walked in to the shop in the first place!

Confusingly, he had needed neither a waistcoat or anything remotely lime in colour and had found himself spending the next thirty minutes convincing the dim witted shop assistant to either give him a refund or let him swap the contents of the bag for any item of clothing that wasn't 'a ruddy waistcoat' and that wasn't 'fucking lime in colour' !

During the course of his afternoon he had cursed several different 'Gods' and exasperated a few 'all that it is holys' before finally coming to the conclusion that the entire blame for this whole fiasco lay solely at the feet of one Giuseppe (Joe) Giordano …. and promptly began to curse him instead.

.

Despite his misgivings about the approaching evening he had continued with his designated tasks and after hours of searching for a new (not lime coloured in any way, shape or form) outfit then confirming and paying for the appointment of Jason's surprise gift his final task had been to procure enough alcohol to float a battle ship.

The minute he'd walked into the local supermarket the new supervisor had given him the once over. Never one to miss out on an opportunity he'd worked his charm on him and came away with all of the drink at staff price and his now new best friend, Andy, had even agreed to drop him and the booze off at the apartment. This had earned him a well- deserved invite to the party.

It was on days like this that he appreciated more the merits of living on the ground floor and heaving the last box of bottles over the threshold he gave a brief wave to Andy as he drove off back to the shop.

.

"Is that you?" The question was asked quietly and could just be heard above the splashing of water coming from the bathroom.

"Why, who else was you expecting?" he was curt and immediately regretted it.

Abandoning his efforts to clean the bathroom sink Jason came walking along the hall towards him. One look at his face confirmed just how much of a shit birthday he was having . Wiping his hands dry with a small towel he peered apologetically up through the long blond wisps of fringe that were tickling at his eye lashes. "I'm sorry …." The softness of his voice made Ianto feel even more guilty "I realise now I should have spoken to you first before I asked him!"

Frightened of saying the wrong thing again he merely shrugged.

He lobbed the towel at the coat stand then twisted back to face him "I just didn't think you'd have a problem with him being here ….." he chanced taking a step closer and rested their foreheads together "not after all this time, anyway!"

"No, you're right!" he tried not to bite but felt his hackles rising and pulled away from him " I mean why _should_ I have a problem with it? You just happen to be the hottest thing on two legs walking around West London and he just happens to be your selfish, controlling, stunningly good looking Italian stallion ex-boyfriend! Why should that bother me? Shouldn't bother me at all, should it!"

His jealous rant had started as quietly sarcastic but as word after word tripped out he ended up sounding angrier and angrier, he couldn't stop himself.

"Yan, I'm sorry! …. I really didn't think it through!" he couldn't think of anything else to say to him.

He looked down to avoid seeing the desperate look on Jasons' face and running tense fingers back through his hair came to the conclusion that being reasonable about this was going to be harder than he thought.

Instead of letting the mood between them sink even further he told him "I'm gonna grab a quick shower … I'll shove this lot in the kitchen when I'm done"

Jason nodded silently and stepped back to let him pass.

He gave him a sad smile and with a remorseful whisper of "Happy birthday!" pecked him on the lips and stepped around him.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

The following hour and a half was torture. Despite the amicable rearrangement of furniture and piling up of alcohol into the kitchen there was no intimacy between the two of them, no playful nudges or groping of bodily parts, the atmosphere was tense and they were both frightened of offending each other.

After feeling acutely agitated and uncomfortable throughout the entire process it suddenly occurred to Ianto that if he was feeling this awkward then Jason must be feeling just as bad ….. and it was _his _birthday!

Without another thought he walked straight over to where he was clearing the breakables from the mantle shelf and wrapped his arms around him.

"Forgive me" he buried his face into his neck. "I didn't mean for you to feel like this on your birthday."

Saying nothing Jason slipped his arms around his waist and melting into the embrace he let his left cheek rest against the side of his head.

They stayed like this for several minutes, the merest hint of a gentle sway lulling them both through the hurt that neither of them had meant to cause.

Eventually it was Jason that ended the moment "What say you to a little bit of bed unmaking before everyone gets here?" He grinned as he waited for the reply.

The reply never came.

As a hand dragged him along the hallway his grin widened.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

A loud banging on the front door dragged Ianto from his slumber. He looked quickly to his left and saw that Jason was still sleeping soundly. Another quick look at the clock to his right told him that it was eight twenty five.

"Fuck!" he stumbled as his left foot became entangled in the sheet "Bollocks!"

He'd realised not long into their co-habitation that their preferred form of exertive sexual gratification only ever led to an all-consuming need for a power nap and now standing there stark bollock naked he came to the conclusion that giving in to yet another urge for a rough, reassuring fuck only a couple of hours before their guests would be arriving was not the brightest decision the pair of them had ever made.

As the door rattled loudly in its frame for a second time he shook Jason by the shoulder to stir him then grabbing the first pair of bottoms he came across dragged them up over his hips and danced barefoot up the hall.

._

Ellie looked down at the fleece jogging bottoms "Nobody told me it was a slumber party!"

"You're early!" a hand ran through his mussed up hair as he yawned loudly.

She entered with her usual flourish "Just thought I'd see if you needed a hand with anything!"

"Nope, we managed just fine thanks!" Jasons' interrupting yawn transformed into a grin as he walked from the bedroom in a pair of tight boxers.

She slapped loudly on to Iantos bare arm "What is it with you two? Do the words time and place mean nothing!"

Jason broke into song as he made his way in to the living room "Any time, any place, anywhere!" he stopped sharply as a thought occurred to him "Do people still drink Martini?" he shuddered his way over to the kitchen.

"Eeuuyuk!" Pulling a face Ianto, made his way along to the bathroom and passing Ellie leaned down to inform her "There's always a time and there's always a place!"

She tutted loudly and followed him.

"So?" She shoved him in through the doorway and cocked an ear to make sure that Jason was still in the kitchen. "Are you two ok then?"

He smiled sadly before admitting "I think we may have just had our 'it was fun while it lasted' farewell fuck!"

"Oh, I'm sorry" she rubbed a hand comfortingly up and down his arm "But, you still don't know for definite, do you? The two of you could still be ok, yeah?"

He gave a quick shrug "Be fucked if I know! Define 'ok'! But then again what am I worrying for anyway? We both know why we're here …. and it's not because we want to get married and have ickle babies …..is it!"

She gave a heavy sigh and looked forlornly at the floor…. She really didn't care what he wanted as long as he was happy …. and she knew that deep down he wasn't.

"Oi!" the loud shout snapped out of her daydreaming . He'd turned to face the toilet bowl "If you're not gonna hold this for me there's food in the fridge that needs putting out!"

She rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

"Oh, and can you remind Jase that the bedroom still needs sorting and tell him not to forget to change the sheet!"

"And what are you going to be doing while all this is happening, may I ask?"

"Showering off below the waist?" he looked down with a grin and began peeing into the bowl.

"Oh, you two have lousy timing!" with a huff she pulled the door shut.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

x x J x x

Chapter Five

The Beauty With The Beast

About fifteen minutes after Ellie had arrived there was another loud knock on the door. Jason, now in a pair of jeans but nothing else pulled the door open and found a cardboard box full of old vinyl records being thrust into his arms.

Without a word the person on the other side of the doorway turned and walked back to their vehicle.

"I'll just take these through for you, shall I?" he carried the box across the living room and into the kitchen.

Ellie was sitting at the kitchen table "I take it Dan Dan the dj Man has just arrived!"

He ignored her briefly as he dumped the box out in to the sun room then on his way back past scolded "Of course, if you were half the man I think you are you'd be giving us a hand!"

She poked her tongue out at his disappearing bare back and instead went to see if Ianto had miraculously managed to extract himself from the shower yet.

Ianto was notorious for getting distracted in the shower. They had sat around on many an occasion waiting to go out for the evening whilst he had supposedly 'not wanted to rush the shaving of his very delicate skin' or had decided to 'leave the conditioner in' …. for a ridiculous amount of time.

She walked around to the bathroom and found the door open and the room vacant. With a surprised raise of one brow she turned back to watch as Dan struggled into the hall carrying a twin deck.

"Where's that wanker Jones?"

She tried not to laugh as he breathlessly tried to manoeuvre himself and the deck through the next doorway and into the living room.

"Knowing him …. having a wank!" she waited for the torrent of Welsh abuse but none came.

He laughed loudly and nodded his agreement "You couldn't be a love and grab the box of cds out of the back of the van could you? That'll just leave me the cd system and one speaker"

"Yeah, no probs." she danced her way along to the door.

Just as she stepped out on to the pavement a familiar Welsh lilt came from behind "Leaving us so soon?"

She stopped in her tracks "Leaving? When I know what's turning up later? You gotta be joking!"

A thought suddenly hit her "You did remember to make the booking, didn't you?"

He nodded slowly allowing a lecherous grin to spread from ear to ear.

.

As he gave all of the rooms one final check over for anything incriminating it occurred to him that they didn't have a clue as to how many people would be turning up but decided that if it got too crowded there was always the option of congregating out in the garden instead.

One of the main things that had enticed him into buying this particular apartment had been the fact that in being on the ground floor it was the only one with direct access to the garden, which was huge. The overall size of the place had also been a big draw and to date everybody that had seen the size of the living room had been blown away. Originally a warehouse it had been converted into three apartments, all with their own separate entrance on a different side of the building so that if you didn't feel like having a conversation about the weather with your neighbours you didn't have to.

The living area really was vast and airy but he had never made the most of the space. The only one down side that he could see was that he couldn't really make use of the large front window and although it let in a lot of light, ultimately making the room seem even bigger, he had to keep the blinds partially closed nearly all of the time. This was mainly due to the fact that he had no desire to be bogged at by the nosy bastards who regularly tried to see in plus he didn't think it was such an astute move to get arrested under the Public Decency Act every evening!

In reality on most evenings he just wanted to be a typical bloke, in other words slob out on a couch eating pizza and watching tv. Consequently, the only really major items of furniture that he had ever bothered buying were a couch, one matching chair and three beds; two double and one single.

He had the usual indulgencies such as state of the art entertainment systems but he had never viewed them as a necessity, he just felt that as a young man living in his own place he should be seen to be having all of these things … and besides, it seemed to be a big draw for the more younger men that he often had the fortune of attracting at the local clubs.

Since the arrival of one Mr Cooper the initiation ceremonies had practically stopped all together. He _had_ fallen off the cherry wagon on a couple of occasions but that was when they had first met and as time had gone on (and his fuck buddy didn't seem to have any intentions of moving back out) he felt obliged to try and behave himself at home. Whether this decision was influenced by his previous experiences of bringing back his 'students' he wasn't sure but their arrangement worked and as they had both agreed to always come home at night he restricted himself to quickies down by the pond or a heat of the moment frantic fuck against the wall behind the pub. If anything it was Jason that was the more active of the two of them. They trusted each other to be sensible, there was too much to lose if they wasn't.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

Making sure the third bedroom had clean linen and nothing personal lying around he made his way out to the sun room to see how Dan was getting along.

"Oh, now he shows up!" his mate looked up as he stepped out from the kitchen "and where the fuck where you when the work needed doing? …. Oh, and I hope you realise I had to cancel a gig at the club tonight for you!"

"Love you Dan Dan" he pursed his lips and smacked a noisy kiss across to him.

"Ah! maybe!….. but you love everybody you man- whore!"

He was joking when he said this but there would undoubtedly be other people arriving later who would be a little more sincere with the observation.

Jason, nodding his agreement, walked in from the garden "What have you been doing anyway? It's my sodding birthday and I've been out here helping these two!"

"I've been busy!" he never sounded convincing when he whined!

"Yes, Yan we know how you keep yourself busy!" Ellie peered in through the doorway from the garden where she was having a crafty drag.

"I was checking the beds …. nothing else!" he walked back into the kitchen so they couldn't see his grin and grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge.

Dans groan followed him through "Hoping for another fuck fest like last time are we?"

"You can never beat a good orgy!" His grin widening he went to see who was knocking on the front door.

.

"Hi, come in!" Just as his main reason for inviting them came blaring out through the strategically placed speakers both sets of neighbours stepped over the threshold.

He put the door on the catch and pushing it back into its frame led them through to the kitchen where the usual pleasantries and birthday wishes began to flow freely.

Jason lapped up the attention, especially when it was lavished to his naked upper half. The two wives from upstairs couldn't resist rubbing their hands all over his chest and stomach. He, of course, would have enjoyed it much more if it had been the husbands drooling over him instead!

He let himself be molested for a few minutes then politely made his excuses and disappeared to finish getting dressed.

.

Gradually as more and more people began to arrive the notable absence of one particular guest was pleasing somebody no end '_Hmmm, _so_ far so good!'_ Ianto looked up as more people began filing in to the hallway '_Let's just hope the Italian Stallion forgets to turn up!'_

He changed his mind the moment he remembered that Joe would be bringing the hot, 'movie star looks' stunning American with him and decided it might not be so bad after all!

.

He watched on as twenty or so couples and individuals ground their bits in the middle of his living room. Things seemed to be warming up quite nicely, especially for the pair who had decided that the throw intended as protection for the couch would serve better as a blanket on the floor.

He loved watching other peoples' faces as they looked on. There were always so many different emotions that played across their features and the eight or so voyeurs congregated on and around his couch were no exception. Eagerly awaiting the big moment their mouths unwittingly opened wider and wider as the intensity increased.

He smiled as the music got faster, knowing that as the hips moved faster in response the groans would become louder and the drooling mouths would open even wider in expectation. His grin made his jaw ache and his shoulders shook as he chuckled. This was great! ….. he could just watch this lot all night!

He waited for the show to finish and making a note of which direction the condom went flying in he began to make his way over to the far corner where he had spotted a couple of young guys making out. By the time he reached them the younger of the two was leaning back into the corner while the friend he was with had dropped to his knees and was helping himself.

Ianto watched for a minute before deciding that the parted lips panting gently before him were far too kissable to resist and straddling across the other guys back he braced himself with a palm on each wall and lowered himself towards the lips. The young guy was oblivious to his presence, his eyes had been closed with bliss the whole time. With a quick smirk at the knowledge that this kid was probably going to jump out of his skin he went straight for it. He fell on to him open mouthed and his tongue was licking around inside his mouth before he had a chance to register what was going on. There was an initial startled whimper from the back of the throat but that was soon replaced with some appreciative sighing. On seeing what was going on above him the other young guy intensified his attempt to bring his friend off. He obviously hadn't been far off because the effect was almost immediate and as he sucked harder and swallowed his cock deeper Ianto began to slide his lips up and down his tongue making sure to match the increasing tempo beneath him. A strangled choke sounded from the back of the guys throat and his whole body jerked away from the wall as he came. The intense feeling too much for him he began to slide down. Ianto gave him air and grabbing him under the arms dragged him back up the wall and let all of his weight fall on him to keep him in place. As he trembled trapped between his body and the wall he let him rest his head on his shoulder until he was able to stand on his own again. Then without saying a word he just grinned at him, pushed himself away from them both and went to see what other interesting things were going on.

.

Ten O'clock came and went and there was still no sign of Joe or his American friend.

He had begun to feel maybe a _little_ tipsy but had refrained from drinking too much because if everything did go to shit at some stage he wanted to come out of it all with a modicum of dignity and not to be remembered for being a drunken, bitchy jealous old queen!

It seemed that everyone from Jasons' gym had turned out to help him celebrate plus several of the old regulars from the club had turned up as well. Also a few of the foreign students from the previous night had tagged along with Stefan, Larry and Gaz. There were also a few people that he didn't recognise …. but that was par for the course with any of his parties ….. he didn't remember half of the people he spoke to when he was sober let alone any of the ones he may have approached when he was stoned or drunk!

He'd lost count of the number of times that one person or another had tried to drag him into the middle of the room to dance with them. Everybody knew that Ianto Jones did not do the whole dancing thing so this made them all the more determined to get him up there shaking his cute little ass and he was equally as determined that as long as he had a breath in his body he would not be doing any such thing! It wasn't so much that he couldn't dance, he knew he could move quite well, it was more a case of not being able to get up there in front of other people.

It was as he was heading to the kitchen to avoid one of his old encounters that had just walked in that Jason grabbed him by the arm and without a word began to drag him along.

As he was pushed urgently out of the sun room and into the garden he pulled him to a halt "What's up?"

"Joe just called"

"He's not coming?"

"No, he's still coming!" he was acting very sheepish "He was just phoning to say sorry for being a bit late!"

"And you dragged me all the way out here just to tell me that? Come on Jase. … what else is going on?"

All it needed was one look from the blond for Ianto to start assuming the worst. It was obvious from the expression on his face that he was trying to think of a way to tell him something that he probably didn't want to hear.

Tensing in anticipation of what the older man had to say he shoved both hands defensively in to his pockets and Jason reached out to pull him into a hug. This was confirmation enough for him "Oh, for fucks sake, Jase! …. You've already made you're mind up haven't you!….. You're giving in to him, aren't you!" He stepped back pulling himself out of the embrace "He's not even here yet! You can't even know if he's interested or not! "

"But he sounded so …. different … sort of … nicer!" his voice had always belied his appearance, he was softly spoken at the best of times, but now he just sounded like a loved up school kid.

"He's never gonna change ….. you know that!"

Jason shrugged his shoulders, the desperately sad look on his face telling Ianto all he needed to know …. he'd already made his decision.

He shook his head in despair "What the fuck is wrong with you? You're built like a fucking brick shit house when are you going to start acting like it?" he drew in a breath as he got angrier "Do you know how frustrating you are? You might have a body to die for but you've got fucking shit for brains!"

He turned to walk back inside. Jason stood opened mouthed before finally gasping out a disbelieving "Ianto!"

He spun on the balls of his feet and walked back over to him to try again "You know he's got somebody else now ….. don't you?"

"Yeah, I know …but he sounded like he was pleased to be seeing me again."

He began to feel like the bad guy again. Jason sounded so desperate to have his old love back again, how could he blame him for wanting that? Just because he didn't believe in love didn't mean he had the right to spoil the chance for somebody else to find it again. He gave a sigh of defeat and held out his arms "So, do I at least get a kiss goodbye before he gets here?"

There was no kiss, instead he was dragged in for another hug and this time he let himself respond. Pulling himself closer in to him he squeezed tightly and closed his eyes against the reality of what the end of this night could mean for them both.

They stood in silence for a minute. Jason was nuzzling his hair and it felt nice, he felt wanted for a while. He felt a soft breath tickle across his ear as he began whispering to him, his words twisting the knife "Ianto, you are so special!"

"Don't! ….. don't you dare say that!" he pressed his face further in to his shoulder "Don't, you're just making things worse…."

Jason hugged him tighter and stroked a hand across the soft hair at the nape of his neck "Why does grumbling always sound so sexy when it's done with a Welsh accent?"

"Well, I guess you'll never find out now" his voice was quiet.

Jason pulled him even closer. Breathing in the familiar scent of his aftershave he screwed his eyes tight in despair "Oh, for fucks sake, Yan … what am I doing?"

He shrugged in his hold.

"I'm too fucked up!" he pushed him up by the shoulders "Ianto! …..I don't know what to do! …..Tell me what to do! …. Tell me you don't want me to go back to him!"

He shook his head and began to laugh "What! … and have you resent me instead? I don't think so! That would be even worse than you not being here!"

"But …!"

"Come on Birthday Boy!" He stepped away interrupting him, knowing that if the conversation were to continue for very much longer there was indeed a very good chance of him begging him to stay … and Ianto Jones had never begged anybody in his life!

"Let's get you back inside!" he gave him an unconvincing smile …. "You're missing your own party!"

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

"Where've you been?" Ellie prodded him in the ribs as she danced around him.

"Ow! … outside with Jase… how's it going?"

"Great!" She grinned, took another drink from her glass and leaned back up to shout "It's getting a bit late isn't it? Is 'just one cornetto' here yet?"

"On his way!" he laughed at her, amused by her new nickname for him.

"Wanna dance?" knowing what his response would be she took a step backwards.

"Wanna smack in the ear?" he was forced to shout even louder as the music ramped up another level.

"How's Jase?" she made an effort to change the subject

He gave a shrug and began biting his bottom lip. She knew this sign only too well and grabbed him by the arm "Why haven't you got a drink? … Come on … let's get you a drink then we can go and have a little chat!"

He rolled his eyes but obediently followed her through to the kitchen.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

He was sitting on the floor up the far end of the hall. As he leaned back against the wall he was pretending to listen to Ellie who was lecturing him on how to keep the man in your life happy!

This in itself was ironic because Ellie didn't 'do' men … not that she 'did' women either … she just didn't really 'do' anything ! …. other than let herself get involved in other peoples relationships ….. namely, Iantos'!

There had been some rather disparaging terms applied to this type of friend in the past but nobody had ever commented on the nature of his relationship with her and if they had ever done so they would have found themselves on the wrong side of a life support machine!

He could never say he had ever really _loved_ anyone ….. after all, he didn't do love! ….but he did love his Ells. He loved her in a best friend, sisterly sort of way because since the age of fourteen she had been the only constant in his life and surprisingly he had seemed to be the only one reliable feature in hers.

When his parents had moved from Cardiff to London he was already at that awkward stage in life. Being not shy but very very wary he had found it difficult to make friends at his new school. Then one day along had come Ellie! She had roared into his art class like a manic blazing ball of elfin nuttiness and had immediately taken pity on him. That was close to the end of term and by the time the following new school year had started they had both celebrated turning fifteen and were like two whispering and giggling up to no good peas in a pod.

.

As he sat there pretending to listen to her every word he glanced up to see movement at the other end of the hall. He let his eyes slide slowly across to look at her and as she did the same back he suddenly began to feel very, very nervous.

With the volume of the music having been drastically reduced over the last fifteen minutes he could hear Jason laughing and joking out in the kitchen.

His mouth went dry as a tall, dark haired, olive skinned Adonis stepped from the path and in to the hallway.

Joe, annoyingly, was still ridiculously good looking …. having Italian parents had its advantages . Not that Joe was remotely Italian himself, everybody just referred to him as the Italian. He was in fact born in London and sounded as such when he spoke.

Seeing him again now Ianto felt the same loathing simmering up as he'd experienced when they'd first been introduced and was preparing himself mentally for the battle to come ….. but then something completely unexplainable and unexpected happened to him ….. in the blink of an eye …. he fell in love ….at first sight.

This was the kind of thing he knew did not exist ….. he was Ianto Jones! … he didn't do love ….he fucked!

As Ellie also struggled to comprehend the sight before them she managed to squeak out "Ianto! ….. shut your mouth! ….. you look like a flaming guppy!"

The ears heard ….. but the brain refused to engage and as the Italians' companion stepped even further into the hallway his eyes grew wider. Embarrassingly he was also dangerously close to letting a small amount of drool escape from one corner of his mouth.

"Ianto!" she tried again

He managed to snap his lips together but continued to stare straight ahead.

"You're staring!" she nudged him with her elbow.

"Do you blame me?" still gazing towards the front door.

"Stop it!" she smacked his leg hard "You look like a love sick schoolgirl!"

Embarrassed he snapped out of it and turning to face her abruptly announced "I'm going to find Jason" then dragged himself up from the floor and began to step between the bodies on the floor to get across to the living room doorway.

Joe was chatting to two friends that he and Jason had used to socialise with and was making a point of showing off his new friend.

His 'new friend', as it happened, may just have been the most beautiful, sexiest and most handsome young creature that Ianto had ever laid eyes on ….. and he suddenly felt very normal and inadequate. Which, given his normal status, he found very disconcerting.

As he drew level with the doorway he couldn't resist looking up to get another glimpse. This American guy was indeed the stunner he had been proclaimed as. He had the most beautiful eyes, they shone every time he smiled and ….. '_oh my god that smile_!' His hair hung in a soft boyish floppiness over the tops of his ears and curled teasingly a couple of inches below them. His beautiful eyes were almost obscured by the sculpted fringe which he constantly pushed back with one hand.

He tried to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other and continued to gaze at the luscious mop of chestnut hair as it slowly fell again, tumbling down into those beautiful blue eyes (had he mentioned that they were beautiful blue eyes?).

He let his own eyes wander down to take in the muscular chest straining against the soft grey t-shirt and the narrow hips and muscular thighs that were being caressed by the tightest of dark blue denim.

The finishing touch was how the forefinger of his right hand hooked on tightly through the loop of a leather college jacket that was casually slung over his shoulder … this man was obviously not mortal … he was in the presence of some sort of love god!

'_Oh get a fucking grip Jones!_' He became annoyed with himself and suddenly felt very much like the love sick schoolgirl that Ellie had just described him as.

.

He came within a foot of the sanctuary of the living room when he heard a loud exclamation

"Hey, Ianto! ….. Long time no see buddy!"

This he found very disturbing. Not only because he and Joe in a million years could never have been classed as buddies but also, and more worryingly, because there appeared to be the sudden adoption of an American twang to his voice. He had never in all his years of growing up in London spoken with an _Italian _accent let alone an American one!

"Joe!" he gave a fake smile and held out a hand "Glad you could make it!"

"How ya doin'?" he was drawling and it was irritating him to the point of just wanting to drag him outside and kick the shit out of him …. "and how's the birthday boy?"

His dislike of this man had, at times, bordered on obsessional ….. but now he was convinced that his repulsion was justified …..he hated him ….with a passion.

"I think you'll find him in the kitchen" his smile was insincere "why don't you come through and get a drink?"

"Sure! But first, let me introduce you to somebody!" the twang worsened.

'_NOOOOOOO !…. oh fuck! …no! … please don't introduce us …. I'll make a complete fool of myself ….. Oh … my … god! he's looking at me! …please don't let me fuck this up … oh my god oh my god oh my god!"_

And so, ladies and gentlemen, it came to pass that the debauched, sex obsessed, youth devouring _man-whore _ that was 'Ianto Jones' went in to complete melt down …. because of a man he hadn't even spoken to yet!

The American offered a hand "Hi, Ianto! ….. I'm Jack!"

By nothing short of a miracle he was still standing but found himself unable to form anything that remotely resembled a sensible response.

As the seconds ticked by his mouth got drier ….. and drier.

Waiting for his response the beautiful blue eyes bore deep into his own and as the smile before him widened his heart rate increased to a dangerous level.

He swallowed noisily. The screaming voice inside his head that was suggesting that he 'just say hello for fucks sake!' became a whishing white noise in his ears and as his heartbeat thrummed hard against his drums both the whishing and the thrumming celebrated his incoherency with a percussive duet. It was at this precise point that he decided it might be very beneficial if he were to start breathing again and reluctantly, and against his better judgement, came to the conclusion that there must be such a thing as love at first sight after all.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

x x J x x

Chapter Six

I'm In The Mood For Dancing!

Obviously more than a little amused at the reaction from the man in front of him the American gave another smile and tried to get a response with

"Nice to meet you!"

Ianto, at this moment was in the process of deciding that he had never seen a more beautiful smile and as those intense blue eyes bore in to his own he had to fight the urge to reach forward and gently brush the strands of chestnut brown fringe away from those long sexy eyelashes.

"Yeah" he nodded quietly then grasping at his hand added a very embarrassed "I mean, you too! ….. Nice to meet you too!"

"Hi, Jack! I'm Ellie!" the abrupt announcement made everybody jump. "It's great to meet you and all that but if you could excuse us for just a second …." she smiled up at him apologetically and tried not to stare too much "I just need to borrow Ianto here!"

She grabbed Ianto by the crook of his arm and began to drag him away. As he watched them disappear along the hall the American laughed a polite "Sure!"

As they stepped over the bodies once more Ellie heard Joe behind her

"Ellie! good to see you again!"

She ignored him.

.

Pushing Ianto into the smallest of the bedrooms she shut the door behind them.

"Will you get a grip!" she was hissing like a taunted cobra and as she darted back and forth in frustration you couldn't be certain that she wasn't about to strike out like one as well "This could be the most amazing night of my entire life …" her arms began to flail in despair "and you are in danger of fucking it all up!"

"How, exactly?" ignoring the flailing he leaned back on to the wall "You don't seriously think there's any chance of anything happening with _him_, do you?"

She gave her usual little 'I hate it when I don't get my own way' pout.

"Well if you were to stop being a tool and start acting like a normal human being you might stand at least some sort of a chance with him!" she curled the fingers of her right hand and waved an unsavoury gesture at him "He's gonna think you're a complete wanker otherwise! God knows it's bad enough that your reputation is already in shreds!"

He pulled back trying to look offended but it was difficult when he knew exactly what she meant "What do you mean? my reputation?"

"Oh don't give me that bollocks!" she was waving an arm through the air "You know exactly what you're like! If it wasn't for Jason showing up a year and a half ago you'd still be out there every weekend cherry picking!"

His eyes rolled so high he sent himself dizzy "Oh don't you fucking start! You make it sound like I went out deliberately looking for …. well, you know ….. _that!_ …. but I didn't …. they always came and found me!"

"Why do you think Max buggered off with that Brazilian bloke?" she sounded strained, frustrated "do you think it was because you were such a faithful and devoted boyfriend?"

"We had an understanding!" he told her indignantly, the un-admitted truth smarting.

"No, Ianto, you didn't!" she was getting louder "and _you _had no understanding of how bringing young guys back here every Saturday night was affecting your relationship! And don't start banging on again with all that I don't do relationship bollocks either" her hands went to her hips "Did you honestly think that he was ok with what you were doing?"

"S'old news now anyway" he chose to ignore her use of the term relationship twice, she could kick quite hard when aggravated and opted for another line of attack instead "and could you stop banging on about me and young guys … you make me sound like a fucking pervert! ….. I never touched anything underage and I was only twenty three myself for fucks sake!"

"They've missed you down at the club" she laughed ironically "they reckon the takings have gone down since you've been with Jason!"

"What the fuck are you on about?"

"Apparently, according to Lenny on the door, guys used to turn up in the hope that you'd be there …what with your reputation and all …. y'know ….. the whole easing them in gently so to speak!"

"Well, I swear I didn't go looking for it …. they just seemed to, you know, make a move on _me! _….. and …. well ….. .… who am I to say no?" he couldn't help but grin at the memory.

"Ianto Jones! You have always been and always will be a complete whore!" they were laughing together "Now get out there and start behaving like one!"

"Better check on Jay first!" he decided and followed her as she made her way back out to the party.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

Stepping over and through the bodies strewn along the hallway Ianto smiled down as he saw the supervisor from earlier in the day. Andy smiled drunkenly back up at him and taking a swig from a bottle of Southern Comfort tightened his grip around the shoulders of the young guy he was slumped next to.

"Yanni!" a young woman threw her arms around his neck.

"Hello there! Having a good time are we?" he shrugged at Ellie as he gently pushed the strange woman away.

"Who's that?" She nudged him in the back as she tottered along behind him

"Not the faintest!" he walked back into the living room letting his eyes dart about in the hope of catching sight of a certain young American.

His view was momentarily blocked by the appearance of a face pressing tightly up to his own.

"Hello you sexy thing!" there was a rush of hot breath before lips crashed firmly onto his.

It wasn't unpleasant so he let it continue for a few seconds before again gently pushing the person away and smiling "Well, hello to you too!"

The guy in his early twenties pursed his lips and sounding apologetic told him "Sorry, I forgot to bring you an apple!"

He smiled and tried to look as if he knew who this person was and what the hell he was talking about.

"You should always bring an apple for the teacher!" after giving him a final peck on the lips he danced off around the room in a world of his own.

Mystery solved Ianto started to make his way over to the kitchen. Ellie nudged him again "Perhaps you haven't lost it after all!"

A second later she let out a surprised yelp as she walked straight into the back of him. He had come to an abrupt halt and was transfixed by the sight of a drunken Jason hugging himself tightly into Joes shoulder. He was 'reassuring' him. One hand was placed firmly on the back of his head while the other was rubbing up and down his back.

Jason opened his eyes to see Ianto staring straight at him and stepped quickly away from his ex. He tried to deflect from the situation by making a big show of the fact that Ianto didn't have a drink in his hand and awkwardly began clasping at bottles on the counter top, lifting them one by one but not actually looking at any of them.

Ianto let his eyes drift slowly over to Joe who turned with a smug look on his face. The desire he felt to smash one of the bottles in to it was only surpassed by the additional urge to slit his throat with the same bottle afterwards. The smug smile continued and made him feel sick to his stomach. He knew there and then that he'd lost the battle for Jason Cooper.

"Hello again!" a familiar American accent came from his left.

The obvious attempt at diffusing the tense situation was most welcome and Ianto smiled at Jack with the confidence that he should have shown in the first place.

"Jack, you haven't got a drink!" he looked down at his empty hands "Can I get you something?"

"I'll have a J. D. if that's ok, thanks?" and there was that god-damned smile again!

Butterflies suddenly began to dance around in his stomach '_Christ, that smile is going to be the death of me!' _His actual reply sounded much more confident "Sure, no problem!" and he stepped over to the bottles

"Hey, Ianto!" Joes' loud laugh was beginning to wind him up. He also seemed to have forgotten that he was American for the night.

"You've got the three Jays here tonight….. Joe, Jason and Jack. That's three of us and only one of you ….. you're outnumbered kid!"

He was obviously viewing him as some sort of threat, the constant attempts to intimidate him were blatant.

"Is that so?" he calmly screwed the lid back onto the bottle and still with his back to him continued "Well, as far as I recall the letter I appears before the letter J in the English alphabet so that makes me far superior to all three of you!"

Ellie grinned and Jack smiled down at the floor.

"Well, well!" Joes retort was immediate "I can't help noticing that you said that I '_appears_' before J and not '_comes_' before J! Is that a Freudian choice of word stemming from an inner concern regarding your lack of stamina?"

Ianto turned and smiled warmly at Jack as he handed him his glass then turning to stare directly at Joe told him flatly "No, it has more to do with me having a far better grasp of the English language than you could ever hope to have!"

The Italian sneered at him and Ellie let out an involuntary snort.

A second later they were all looking at Jack as he raised his glass and smiled "I'll leave you girls to it!" and picking up his jacket he disappeared into the sun room.

Ianto swore under his breath and glanced at Ellie in desperation. He was supposed to be dealing with this in a calm and mature fashion and here he was making himself look stupid and bitching like a queen after only fifteen minutes!

She gestured with her head for him to follow Jack but he ignored her and walked back into the living room.

As he leaned back on to the wall she stretched up to be heard above the music "Just go and talk to him ….. you never know your luck!"

"I think my luck ran out when that wanker came back from the states!" he nodded in the direction of Joe who, over the top of the kitchen counter, could be seen fawning over Jason again. "Besides, Jack's kind of out of my league, don't you think?"

"Oh, there you go with the selling yourself short again!"

He ignored her and looked over to the middle of the room as a hypnotic beat pulsed out from the speakers and several people began to gyrate suggestively against one another.

She huffed at him then went to join in.

.

He walked over to stand with Larry and Gaz who were writhing together on the spot where they stood. As he approached Larry he turned away from his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around his neck began to grind against him instead. He gave him the 'Jones' stare and he backed away laughing.

"So ….. is lover boy back with his ex then?"

As the couple began to grind themselves on to a thigh each he looked back over his shoulder "Looks like it, doesn't it!"

"So! …. Jones is back on the market, is he?" Gaz teetered as he reached over and shoved him playfully in the shoulder.

"I was never off it!" he tried to shove him back but the smaller man pulled out of the way just in time.

"Oh … my …. fucking ….. god!"

They looked curiously at each other, intrigued by Larrys outburst then followed his gaze.

Jack, minus jacket, was dancing his way out from the kitchen area and over to join the others in the middle of the floor.

"I am officially in heaven!" Gaz decided letting himself fall back against the wall.

.

The movement of Jacks' hips, Ianto concluded there and then, was nothing less than pure erotica at its most cock stirring best and found himself gazing at him as he gyrated and spun around and ground himself up against anyone else that came into contact with him. He didn't seemed bothered at all by the mauling he was getting from all sides and happily moved in time to the beat as palms were slid across his chest and over his shoulders. One guy decided to take a chance and hugging him tightly from behind he began to grind himself onto him. He just laughed and let his head fall back onto the other guys shoulder before grinding his hips in a circular motion to increase the friction.

Ianto swallowed hard. He would kill to be that person right now, burying his face in to the Americans neck and breathing him in, feeling those perfect arse cheeks pressing back on to his ….. fuck! ….. now he had a hard on … quick, find a distraction! ….

"I heard he's got ten inches!" Gaz was shouting not caring who heard

"I don't care what he's got" Larry had his head to one side as he watched "he's fucking gorgeous!"

"Have you heard him talk yet?" his boyfriend nudged him suggestively "that voice is pure esss …. eeee … exxxx!"

Ianto stood there quietly, trying his hardest to ignore the throbbing and twitching going on in his boxers but it was proving difficult with the groping and grinding that was going on before him.

His breathing faltered the moment a pair of familiar blue eyes locked on to his and with the crook of a finger he was beckoned to go over and join in with the dancing. He managed to shake his head at Jack and smile his apologies.

"Yan! Are you mad?" Larry leaned over to yell in his ear "Get the fuck over there!"

He shook his head then felt his insides lurch as the love god began to dance towards him.

"If I fall, somebody catch me!" Gaz let one arm drape across his boyfriends shoulders just in case.

The American stood directly in front of Ianto and immediately made the situation worse by giving him that 1000 megawatt smile. "Not used to people turning me down!" he stared him straight in the eye "Are you going to be the first?"

"I don't dance" was all he could manage to say without making a fool of himself.

"Well those hips look like they keep good rhythm to me!" he was still smiling and gave him the faintest of winks.

At this point Ianto forgot to breathe completely and began to feel quite light headed.

"He's a natural!" a familiar voice came from the side of him and he found himself being pushed onto Jack who literally grabbed the chance with both hands.

Pulling him along he began to wiggle himself backwards towards to the middle of the room.

Ianto would never admit to it but at this point he actually let out a little whimper and immediately prayed that Jack hadn't heard it over the level of the music. On a plus note … as his fear and embarrassment had increased the swelling at the front of his jeans had decreased and for this he would be forever grateful ….. this was going to be bad enough without having everybody seeing how already turned on he was.

He looked back over his shoulder at Ellie and mouthed at least one expletive at her before quickly facing forwards again. His arms were suddenly lifted to hang around Jacks neck and as the Americans arms wrapped themselves around his waist he was pulled in tight.

His eyes drifted to the right to glance at Jack as he leaned in to shout in his ear "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to embarrass you ….. if you don't want to do this just tell me! … it's ok!" Then he gave that smile and added "But I think you're hot and I'd prefer to keep a hold of you for a little while longer!"

Ianto opened his mouth to give his apologies and to try and explain that he was not really a 'dancey' sort of person …. but some naughty inner schizoid Jones clone took complete control of his vocal chords and instead he heard himself saying "You can hold on to me for as long as you want!"

If it was at all possible Jack beamed even more and sensing that he wasn't used to being up there on the dance floor he leaned in again to encourage him "Don't worry! You'll be fine! Just follow what I do and you can't go wrong!"

He tried to swallow his nerves and told him "Ok! but don't let go! I can't do this on my own!"

"Now that!" he did that little wink again "Is not going to be a problem!" and began to move his hips slightly in time with the music.

He looked down and nodded for him to do the same. As he began to sway his hips he closed his eyes hoping that this would ease his embarrassment a little.

"That's great!" he heard Jack encouraging him and knowing that he could actually do this he moved his hips a bit more.

"I think you've been holding out on everybody!" the voice swept over him and made him shiver …. Gaz was right …. it was pure sex!

Next Jack began to move the whole of his upper body and bringing his hands up to the back of Iantos shoulders he encouraged him to do the same. He let his experienced hands pull and twist him until he found a natural rhythm of his own then he picked up the pace a bit causing Jack to laugh with delight.

.

So, there he was! The man that NEVER did this whole 'dancing thing' was gyrating and thrusting with a secret natural talent for all to see….. and not only that … he was pulling all of his sexy moves with the most attractive man this side of the Atlantic.

.

Stefan had spent the best part of half an hour trying to convince his young French pal that he wanted to join him in one of the bedrooms but after repeatedly being knocked back he gave up and went in search for the rest of the gang. As he approached them he looked bemused as Ellie jumped up and down with excitement and Larry and Gaz stared open mouthed into the middle of the room. He followed their gaze and walked over to join them "Fuck me! Jones is dancing! Give me some of whatever he's on!"

"He's really good, isn't he!" Ellie grinned up at him and turning back stuck two fingers from each hand in to her mouth gave a loud whistle.

"I thought he said he couldn't!" he frowned and watched his best mate as he coasted his hands up and down the Americans back and slid them over his arse then grinning he grabbed a cheek with each hand.

"Just needed the right person, I s'pose!" she smiled before making a small eeking noise as Jack grabbed hold of Iantos arse and pulled him tighter to grind in to him.

.

Feeling that he'd been played somewhat Jack leaned forward so that they were cheek to cheek and laughed "You've been holding out on me, haven't you!"

"Dancing's not really the problem!" he admitted shouting into his ear "It's the whole getting up in front of people thing!"

"Ah!" he nodded "I don't have that problem myself!"

"Really?" they both laughed at his mock surprise.

Jack 'whooped' and stepping away from Ianto added some extra hip movement then raising his hands above his head began to turn in circles.

As his fear of dancing alone took a hold Ianto waited for him to spin to face front then reached out to place a hand either side of his waist to still him. The moment his palms felt the hot skin burning through the material of the t-shirt a surge of desire swept straight down to his already stiffening cock and it throbbed against his boxers. He tried to ignore it and pulled Jack back towards him to continue with their dancing.

Jack couldn't help but notice the obvious interest in him and grinning let his arms drop down from aloft to rest around his neck so that they were face to face ….. and there lay Iantos next problem ….. those lips were just begging to be kissed and on any other occasion he would not have been able to resist melting his own against them. His problem at this precise moment was that he felt very out of his depth. He knew the others were watching him intently, eagerly awaiting to see how their usually cock-sure friend would respond and he felt very self-conscious in front of them.

The decision was taken out of his hands by the arrival of Joe dragging a smiling Jason behind him. He deliberately stumbled into them both to get their attention then began to dance around Jason, touching him and lowering himself to kiss and bite at various parts of his body.

As Jason let his head fall back obviously enjoying the sensations Joe looked up at Ianto and gave the same smug grin that he'd aimed at him earlier.

Thankfully the track changed and as a blaring of brass announced that, in accordance with title of the song, everyone was going to feel Horny he used this as an excuse to leave Jack on his own and went to get himself a drink.

As he opened a bottle he looked over to watch as Joe continued to run his hands all over Jason who was grinding his hips against him in the hope of more contact.

Jack had been commandeered by Larry and two other young guys who were making no secret of the fact that they found him as sexy as fuck and were huddled up around him as he danced on the spot.

He took a swig of the beer then walked slowly out in to the sun room where Dan was flicking through a box of vinyl albums.

"Hey, gorgeous!" the dj laughed as he looked up at him.

Ianto smiled and lifted his bottle by way of a response.

"Uh oh!, hello! …. someone' s not enjoying themself!" he watched on as the Welshman let himself fall against the doorframe of the sunroom and proceeded to stare out through the glass. Sensing he wasn't in the mood for conversation he shrugged and went back to sorting through his records.

Ianto gazed out at the few people that had adjourned to the garden and tried to ignore the ache in his chest that got worse every time he pictured Jason with Joe.

"Jason seems to be enjoying his birthday!" a familiar voice interrupted his gazing.

Stefan let a hand drop down gently on to one shoulder "Are you ok, Yan?"

He smiled at him and nodded.

"Liar …!" he smiled back.

Ianto forced his face into a mock glare and grasped at his ribs making him jump sideways with a squeal.

"So" he grinned regaining his footing "are you still insisting you're not in love with him?"

"Stop talking bollocks!" the reply was curt and angry and the atmosphere between them changed completely.

"Just calling it as I see it!" he told him quietly and turned to go back to the dancing.

He ignored him and not feeling like dancing or talking to anyone else he decided to stay where he was and went back to watching the revellers in the garden.

He sighed as he mulled over all of the various ways in which this evening could conclude and recalling the conversation he had just had with his best mate began to kick himself for being suck a prick to him, he should never speak like that to him, no matter what the circumstance.

He was startled from his musings by a soft American accent "Penny for them!"

He turned to smile at Jack "I thought you were in there strutting your stuff!"

"I was!" his smile was warm "but I thought you might need some company out here!"

The thought that this gorgeous man should want to keep him company only added to the weirdness of his day and feeling strangely embarrassed by the attention he smiled nervously and took a swig from his bottle. There was an awkward silence and they both gazed out through the window.

They turned as a glass fell on to the floor behind them and as Dan began to mumble out a tirade of curses they laughed at each other, grateful for the distraction from the uncomfortable silence then they both looked out through the glass in silence again ….. but thankfully this time it didn't feel uncomfortable.

Ianto could feel Jacks eyes burn into him as he repeatedly let his gaze slip across to him. It was obvious the American wanted to say something and eventually he took a breath and said "Ianto …. you can tell me to mind my own business …. but why don't you and Joe get along? There's such a bad atmosphere between the two of you!"

He stared at him, confused by his lack of knowledge of the situation but told him frankly "Because he's a wanker, Jack! He should just fuck off back to the States and do us all a favour!"

"Wow!" he started to laugh "Guessing you don't like the guy all that much then!"

He suddenly felt embarrassed that he'd insulted the person that Jack was with "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that … what with you being personally involved and that!"

"Me?" he looked confused "How d'you mean?"

"Well, you and Joe ….. I mean ….. well ….. we all just assumed that you and Joe were …. you know!"

"Me and Joe?" he looked horrified "God, no! Is that what he's been telling people?"

"I'm not sure what he's been saying to be honest … it's just that everyone assumed that because you came over here with him that you…."

"Whoa! ….. hold on! You think I came over here with him?"

"You didn't?"

"No!" he shook his head " I met him at the airport while I was waiting for my flight to be called … turned out we were sitting across the aisle from each other and we got talking …. that's all it was!" he shook his head again at the idea "I was coming over here anyway! and I certainly wouldn't have followed the likes of him anywhere!"

"So … you don't live together or anything?"

"No, Ianto! I let him book me into a hotel not far from here. I told him I didn't know anybody over here and he offered to show me around for a few days until my digs are ready!"

"Oh" it was starting to make sense now …. like why he hadn't seemed bothered by the amount of attention that Joe was paying to Jason and he couldn't decide if this was turning out to be really bad news as far as Jason was concerned or fucking good news as far as Jack was concerned! "So you just came along tonight to keep him company?"

"Well, I had planned on seeing a show in town tonight but he begged me to come here with him instead! Apparently I'm his decoy! He's working on getting back with that blond guy he's been lounging over since we got here!"

Ianto snorted a sarcastic laugh out through his nose.

"What's he like this other guy? Do you know him well?"

"Who? Jason?"

"Yeah!" he nodded "That's it ….. Jason! I noticed him looking at you a few times ….. are you close friends?"

"Sort of" he laughed ironically at the absurdity of the situation

Jack raised his brows in anticipation of some more information.

He took his time before looking back out through the window and telling him "This is my apartment…we live here … together …. So, yes, I'd say we're pretty close!"

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

Jacks embarrassment had been all consuming and he hadn't known what to say. Ianto had taken pity on him and ensured him that it wasn't his fault that the wanker hadn't explained the situation to him … and after getting him a drink from the kitchen he had left him chatting with Dan.

As he walked back through the kitchen he realised that Joe and Jason were back and groping against the kitchen sink. He purposely didn't look in their direction.

He was accosted by Ellie as soon as he stepped through the opening and in to the room. "I wondered what it would take for you to get up there and shake your butt! ….. see! …. all those years of getting down in my bedroom paid off in the end!"

He grinned at her and laughed "Were they shocked?"

"Delightfully so!" she rubbed a hand against his left hip "and I must say … I really enjoyed the whole grinding thing you had going on there!"

He leaned down to admit "If it had gone on much longer I would've come in my pants!"

She gave a wicked grin and licked her lips.

"Stop it!" he lifted her hand and smacked the back of her wrist "You are not going there!"

"So? …..come on then!" she punched his arm and pouted "are you gonna make one of your famous moves on him?"

"I don't think that's going to be happening any time soon!" he leaned back into an embrace as Larry encircled him from behind.

"What's not gonna be happening soon?" he turned Ianto in his arms and tried to get him to dance with him.

"Nothing!" he laughed before pushing him away.

"Oh no!" he wagged a finger in his face "You can't hold out on us anymore! You have some of the dirtiest moves I've seen in ages!"

"I'll dance with you later!" he lied.

As Larry leaned in to close the gap with pursed lips Ianto returned the kiss that was offered then smiled as he danced his way back over to Stefan.

Ellie in the mean time was not going to be deterred and dragging him back around to face her exclaimed

"Come on Yan! It's gotta be worth a shot! He's afuckinmazing! and so what if it's just for one night?" she clapped excitedly "What a fucking night! Besides …. one way or another I get to find out what he's like in the sack!"

He shook his head in dismay and took a swig from his bottle of Becks.

"What?" she exclaimed in disbelief "You telling me that you don't have the urge to bend him over the kitchen table and pound him into next week?"

"Was thinking more of the other way 'round actually" he admitted with a grin.

"So?" she was getting louder

He gave a sad shrug of his shoulders and said one word "Jason"

"What's the problem? ….. it's never stopped you before! Besides …." She looked over to the kitchen area "Do you really think he's bothered about you right now?"

He followed her gaze through to the kitchen where the man in question was sitting on the counter top with his 'ex' wedged firmly between his thighs and was making no apparent effort to remove the hands that were grasping tightly onto his hips as he was regaled with stories of America.

Ianto looked on with a heavy heart … he had known deep down that this day would eventually come ….. Jason had never really let go of Joe …. he had just needed a distraction until he had come leeching his way back to him.

"Remember what you said this morning!" she reminded him "It was really only ever about the sex for both of you!"

"But, Ells, you don't understand" he stopped to draw in an annoyed breath as Jason laugh loudly at a comment from Joe "Even if that is all it is …..the sex with him is…" he sought for the correct term to describe how he felt "it's ….. addictive …. I need what we have … and he knows what I need!"

"There's someone else close by who could give him a run for his money, I bet!" she couldn' t help but grin at the thought.

"Are you fucking nuts?" He shook his head in despair at her "Are we talking about the same person here? … He's gorgeous …. and totally out of my league!"

He swigged angrily from his bottle but jumped as she thumped a fist on to his chest.

"Ianto Jones! You only get one shot at this life so make the fucking most of it! … and for fucks sake cut all this crap that you're not good enough! ….. I know exactly how you perform …I've seen you enough times to know what you're capable of and you know as well as I do that you could shag him senseless!"

"I am not going to make a fool of myself!" he told her sternly "What do you want me to do exactly? Go out there and say 'Oh, hi Jack! Look, I know I'm just you're average looking cuddly Welsh bloke but do you think you could forget all about the talent in here and fuck me hard across the kitchen table for a while?' Come on! do you seriously think he's going to say yes?"

"But! imagine if he did!" she was still grinning "you could find yourself having the best fuck of your entire life….. and so what if it's just for one night? ….. if it's with him … fucking hell, Ianto! what a fucking night!"

He shook his head at her less than feminine use of expletives but smiled anyway at her enthusiasm. His smile quickly turned to an opened mouthed gawp of surprise as familiar piano chords tinkled out of the speakers. She clamped a hand to her mouth and began to laugh hysterically.

"No!" he laughed in disbelief as she began to jump up and down on the spot then grinned ridiculously at her as everybody, including her, joined in with Frankie Valli on the first line of the song …

"Oh What A Night ! …. Late December back in sixty three … What a Very Special Time For Me ….. As I Remember, What A Night!"

"Oh, my god!" she squeaked "Oh what a night! I said it! … I said it!"

"I know …." He looked spooked "This is just too weird! ….. I don't believe that! it's creepy!"

"It's an omen!" she told him "Ianto, baby, it's time to move on!"

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

Deciding that she may well be right and now on a mission he pushed his way past the people singing and dancing in the kitchen. Purposely ignoring the two men pawing at each other he stepped out into the sun room.

Jack was smiling away, dancing on the spot and flicking through the box of vinyl records.

As he approached him the American looked up and grinned "I love this record! I haven't heard it in ages!"

"Did you choose it?" his eyes widened as he waited for his response.

He nodded and carried on with his search through the box.

Ianto shivered as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and asked "Are you ok for a drink?"

Jack grinned and reached behind him to retrieve his empty glass.

"Same again?" he asked trying to tear his eyes away from the hips that where thrusting and twisting lightly in time with the music.

"I'll have a beer this time if that's ok?" he waited for Iantos gaze to return to eye-level before smiling at him.

He gave an embarrassed smile in return then shouted "Dan-Dan?" and held up the glass.

The dj smiled and shook his head then placed the earpiece of his 'phones back up to his left ear.

"I'll be right back!" he smiled at Jack who winked in return then looked down to the records again.

'_you're wasting your time, Jones!'_ he told himself as he pulled open the fridge to grab at two bottles '_like you said … he's way out of your league!'_

As he wrenched the metal caps off he couldn't resist a quick glance across to Jason and immediately wished that he hadn't.

Joe was assaulting his neck with licks and kisses and Jason was sighing like a girl.

This wound him up even more… Jason may have had the gentlest speaking voice he'd ever heard in a man but when it came to sex he did not 'do' sighing! ….. Jason was the animal that bit and scratched and fucked you senseless! … he growled … he didn't sigh!

The fact that it was Joe bringing out this new side for all to see was the final straw for Ianto.

Banging the bottles down on to the counter top he stepped over Joe and grabbing the front of his shirt dragged him 'round to face him. "He's worth ten of you! You're just playing your fucking little games again! …..and if you hurt him ….. I will personally rip your balls out through your throat!"

Before there could be any form of come back he twisted his fist tightly at the front of the shirt and pushed him backwards then he calmly walked back to the bottles. As he heard Joe laugh behind him he snatched them up and walked back out to find Jack.

"Fucking wanker!" pissed off because, yet again, he'd allowed Joe to provoke him he was yelling the abuse at himself more than anyone else.

"You ok?" Jack looked worried as he took the bottle offered to him.

He could feel that his face was still contorted with anger. He quickly shook his head and stepped out of the sun room and into the garden.

.

Sighing heavily he let himself fall down onto the garden bench. He was pissed off with Jason for being so easily led … He was furious with Joe for sauntering back in to their lives and fucking everything up ….. but most of all he was angry with himself … for letting himself get drawn into a 'relationship' that was only ever going to end badly.

He let out another sigh as he realised that once again he'd let his dick rule his head and now he was hurting! He was jealous, he was distraught, he was lost…and he couldn't understand how _not_ loving somebody could hurt so fucking much.

He looked up as he heard footsteps crunching across the gravel towards him and laughed quietly at the irony that once again he was already willing to give in to his urges again.

"Want to talk?" Jack sat down at the other end of the bench and turned to face him "You seemed pretty pissed at something back there!"

"Not something" he told him "Someone!"

"Been winding you up again, has he?" he smiled and shook his head "You know you shouldn't let him get to you so much!"

"I know ….." he heaved yet another sigh "I just feel so fucking useless!"

"Can't you talk to Jason?" Jack leaned sideways on to the bench and made himself comfortable.

He shook his head "He won't listen. He's still head over" He stared in to space as he started to explain "Joe walked out on him after three years together ….. Jase never really got over him and now he just comes sauntering back like he's done nothing wrong!" he lifted his bottle to take a swig but stopped short of his mouth as Jack said

"I knew he was an obnoxious jerk but didn't have him down as a nasty bastard as well!"

"Yeah! …. Well that nasty bastard is about to rip Jasons' heart to shreds all over again and there's nothing I can do about it!" He shook his head despondently and lifted the bottle back to his mouth.

"So ….. you and Jason …. are you serious?"

"Define serious!" he laughed "we're very serious when it comes to

fucking!"

"But, you do live together …."

"Mmmm!" he nodded taking another swig "year and a half almost!"

"So …. I'm not getting this" he scratched at the back of his head as his face creased in confusion "are you in a relationship with Jason? 'cause if you're not … you're having one hell of a reaction to your flat share moving out!"

Ianto digested the statement and for one very brief moment hated Jack for pointing out the obvious.

On receiving no reply Jack assumed that his suspicions were right.

"Does he know how you feel about him?"

Ianto shrugged "I don't even know myself!"

"Do you want him to stay?"

He let his eyes drift across to him and grinned "So, what ….. are you my sodding counsellor all of a sudden?"

Jack laughed and assured him "I'm a friendly non-judgemental ear!"

"But why? Why get yourself tangled up in my pathetic problems?" He took another swig and waited for his reply.

"Because I like you, Ianto ….. I just … like you …. I guess." he smiled and shrugged.

"Well, Jack" he couldn't see any point in playing games "I'd be a liar if I said I didn't like you too! ….. but right at this moment I am so fucked up even I'd keep well away from me!"

Jack laughed quietly and choosing to ignore the advice asked "How did you end up living together?"

"Chemistry" he told him flatly "we met each others er needs"

"Not criticising here but that sounds kinda clinical." he looked surprised.

"Yeah, I suppose it was a bit to start with ….but he's a fucking animal …. he's my drug …." He laughed quietly at the description, given that Jason was so keen for him not to do them "I guess I appreciated having all the sex I wanted on tap" he continued "and he seemed to be the same and I really didn't think that there was anything more to it …. until today, of course, when the possibility of it all being taken away made me realise how many things we actually share … other than just a bed!"

"Phew! that's a relief!" Jack was smiling that smile at him "for one moment there I was beginning to think you were just an uncaring and callous bastard!"

"Well, you wouldn't be the first to think that!" he laughed "I'm usually preceded by my reputation of 'love 'em and leave 'em!' … with less emphasis on the love part of course!"

"Why? Don't you believe in love?"

"S'ok for other people" he told him "but I prefer to steer well clear of it!"

"Why's that?" he looked sad for him

"Because of this fucking situation I'm finding myself in right now!" he laughed loudly at himself.

"Aha! …. We seem to be making some progress here! … I never realised I was so good at this counselling shit!"

"Ok! … enough! Let's change the subject! …..how about you tell me all about you instead!"

"Oh, I'd much rather hear about you!" he laughed "besides I think we some more therapy to do before I'm finished!"

He laughed at the Americans amusement and wagged a finger at him.

As they sat there smiling and sighing at the situation he realised that the anger from earlier had disappeared. This was all thanks to Jack and he was surprised at how easy it had been to talk to him. His appearance had suggested that he'd be one of those narcissistic up your own arse jobs …..but he was so down to earth that after the first five minutes of talking to him you felt like you'd known him for ages.

"Why is it?" he leaned down to rest his bottle unsteadily on to the gravel "that people struggle to discuss feelings with those that matter … but have no problem opening up to complete strangers?"

"Is that what I am then?" replicating one of Iantos favourite habits and making him smile Jack blew into the top of his bottle and a soft note resonated out "a complete stranger?"

"I don't mean it in a Tom Dick or Harry sense ….. but … let's face it, after tonight, what are the chances of me ever bumping in to you again?" he silently cursed his choice of words and hoped he hadn't offended Jack after they'd been getting on so well.

"Well…." he turned on the bench and let his arm rest along the back so that the tips of his fingers were touching Iantos "as we're meeting up for lunch tomorrow ….. I'd say the chances are pretty high!"

Ianto tried to act cool but as the laugh exploded out of him and he found himself asking "Are all Americans as smooth as you?"

He side stepped the question and noted

"You haven't said no yet … is that a good sign? Think of it as part of your therapy!"

"This time tomorrow I will probably be locked up in some institution for the clinically insane and awaiting trial for the violent murder of my ex-lover and his boyfriend!"

"Then I'll just have to drop by and bust you out, won't I!" he was smiling with pleasure …their fingers were still touching.

"Well if it was going to happen ….. I'd have to know a lot more about you first!"

"So if I tell you a few things about me we can meet for lunch?"

He waited for a reply but none came. He moved his face so that it was directly in line with Iantos but he couldn't see him …. he'd zoned out completely.

Meanwhile over in la la land Ianto knew he was supposed to be answering a question but all he could think was 'did he just ask me out on a date? Holy fuck this is the weirdest day ever! Perhaps he just feels sorry for me … wouldn't blame him ….. I'm such a sad fuck! …oh my god! He just asked me out to lunch!'

"Earth to Ianto! Are you in there buddy?"

The words shook him back into the now and he stared at Jack like a startled rabbit. "Jack, yes, … er sorry …did you ask me something?"

Jack shook his head amused "Don't worry about it! ….. what would you like to know about me?"

"Sorry, I was away with the fairies there!" he admitted

Jack smiled "Come on then …. ask away!"

"You said you were in a hotel … how long are you here for?" he asked for starters

"Yeah, I'm in a hotel not far from here but in a couple of days I'm due to move into some digs in the west end!"

"You're going to live here? Does that mean you'll be working here as well?"

"Well, I guess you could say that …. but nothing's for certain at the moment …. I've got to get through the auditions first!"

"Auditions? What do you do for fucks sake?"

"Bit of everything really" he gave a small shrug "I sing a bit ….. dance a bit ….. act a bit ….. like I said bit of everything! …. but I'm not really that well known in theatre land over here so If I don't impress I'll just do a bit more sight-seeing then head back home"

"Surely home has got to be better than here! Where is it?"

"Well, my parents live in California but I haven't really got a base myself ….I just go where the work is!"

"How long have you been doing this sort of thing then?"

"Forever! Started off in high school and carried on from there so for about fifteen years of so!"

"Fifteen…..? So …. what? you started high school when you were like two or something?" he was genuinely shocked, he'd have said that he and Jack were about the same age with maybe Jack being a tad younger even.

"I'm afraid I'm a lot older than I look!" he cringed

"Go on then ….. surprise me!"

"How old are _you_, Ianto?" he threw it back at him

"Are you deflecting?" he was really intrigued now and pulling his fingers away from Jacks at last he turned on the bench in order to face him more.

"No, not at all!" he mourned the loss of the fingers "I'd guess you're what? twenty six?, twenty seven?"

"Twenty five ….. twenty six in August"

"Okay….." he nodded as if that was more or less what he had expected.

"So come on then, fair's fair, you're obviously older! …. how much?"

"Less than ten more than one!" he laughed at his own craftiness.

"Well, that's not fair!" he folded his arms with a disapproving frown.

"I can let you know that I age well ….. but the real figure is a closely guarded secret!"

"Right, so that means you're fifty and you've had work done!" he sent him a wink "Looking good on it though!"

He jokingly fell backwards as Jack pulled back a mock punch "Hey! … I'm younger than Joe!"

He pursed his lips and sat there nodding slowly as his brain began to work out the permutations.

"Meet me for lunch tomorrow and I'll tell you then!" he was still trying.

"It's probably tomorrow already!" he laughed then sitting up straight gasped "Shit! What is the time?"

"One twenty … why? should you have turned back into a frog by now?" he leaned down and picking up a piece of gravel threw it at him and laughed as it caught the end of his nose.

Ianto mouthed a 'ha ha' at him and rubbed at his nose before telling him "The big birthday surprise will be here at two!" he leaned down and grabbing out at piece of gravel angled it quickly back at him.

Jack leaned forward to dodge it and as it flew behind him he poked his tongue out. "Two? What sort of a surprise turns up at two in the morning?" he reached down, this time raking a few of the stones into his hand and launched them into the air above him. He laughed loudly and Ianto winced as each one fell down to strike at their target.

Being Welsh and never one to give up in a fight Ianto scraped his hand along the ground until it was full of shingle. Not bothering to lob it like Jack he simply took aim and let him have the whole lot full pelt. He quickly covered his face with his hands and yelped then smiled with pursed lips as he sat there picking the stones out of his hair. Ianto grinned at him as he admitted his defeat by poking out his tongue again then sat there flicking each piece as he found it back at him.

.

Satisfied he was gravel free Jack remembered their conversation "Yeah …. so ….. this surprise …. what is it then?"

"You'll have to wait and see!" he brushed the gravel off his shirt and jeans "I purposely arranged for it at that time to make sure that all the offend-able people would have gone home to beddy- byes! …. All I will say is that _you_ will probably enjoy it…. I am definitely going to enjoy it and Jason is going to have the time of his fucking life! …. But Joe? … Oh, he is going to absolutely fucking hate it!"

"Ok, now I'm even more curious! and this is going to piss off Joe you say?"

"Big time!" he grinned

Jack held the neck of his bottle out to Ianto ….. he picked up his own from the ground and they clinked

"To pissing off Joe!" he gave him one of his heart melting smiles

"To pissing off Joe!" Ianto could only agree.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

x x J x x

Chapter Seven

Young Man, There's No Need To Feel Down!

"Sounds like things are quietening down in there!"

.

Jack nodded towards the house as the third smoochy song in a row filtered out in to the garden.

.

"Erection Section!"

.

Ianto was laughing as he hauled himself up to sit on the bench properly. It occurred to him that he hadn't even realised that he'd slid his way down into to this slouched position.

.

He hadn't expected to feel so relaxed in Jacks' company but the conversation had continued to flow freely and they had spent a pleasant fifteen minutes or so discussing the merits and non- merits of living in West London as compared to the States.

.

.

Jack looked down at his watch . "It's one forty! ….. twenty minutes to go!"

.

Ianto grinned and admitted

.

"You know, all day I've been dreaming about how Jason is going to react to this … but now all I can think of is the look that Joe is going to have on his face!"

.

"You are a wicked man!" . he wagged a finger.

.

"Oh, you really have no idea!"

.

They returned to sitting in a comfortable silence, smiling and tapping their feet slowly as yet another love song began to play.

.

"I guess somebody else likes a bit of Frankie Valli!" . . Jack smiled as the opening lines of 'My Eyes Adored You' floated across to them.

.

"As you're not in there with Dan I take it this wasn't one of your choices!"

.

"No" . he smiled straight at him . "But if I'd managed to get this far through the box it definitely would have been!"

.

As the title words sounded out again he smiled and winked slowly at him.

.

Ianto felt a tell- tale burning sensation spreading across his cheeks and knew instantly that his face was turning an embarrassing shade of bright red.

.

He tried to ignore the blush by thinking of something else but all he could think was . '_Oh, you have no idea how much my eyes adore you!'_

.

He looked away as he realised he'd been staring at Jack and clearing his throat asked diversionally

.

"So, …. where are your family originally from? … I mean, nobody really comes from the States do they! ….. well, apart from maybe the Incas and the Mayans …. maybe ….. Oh, and the Native Indians! ….." . He took a breath . "You'd tell me if I was rambling wouldn't you?"

.

"You're rambling!" . he laughed as he gave the obvious response before giving in to curiosity and asking . "So, where do you_ think _my family come from, Ianto?"

.

"You're European" . he decided as he studied him, immensely grateful for the excuse to blatantly stare at him and drink in his handsome features . "Definitely European ….. possibly Irish… there's a strong hint of the Romany about you!"

.

"Romany?" . As he sat there with amused disbelief on his face Ianto grinned and added

.

"Mmmmm ….. definitely a touch of the old Gypsy Rose Lee about your face!"

.

"Well, that could explain the ability to read palms I suppose!" . he held his hands up palm forward and wiggled his fingers.

.

"You read palms, do you? .I suppose next you'll be telling me you've got crystal balls as well?"

.

Jack rocked with silent laughter before taking hold of his left hand and telling him . ."Seriously! when I was little my gran taught me how to read the lines!"

.

He slowly turned the hand over so that it was palm up and as his forefinger began to trace along one line Ianto held his breath. The touch was soft and sensuous.

.

There was a minute of silence before the intense blue eyes looked up and he told him

.

"You see this line? . This is your life line ….. it's strong and goes right down to the base here ….. that's good! …and this one on the opposite side?" . he began to lightly run his forefinger over the line . "This is your health line ….. you had a couple of scares when you were quite young, but other than that you've been ok."

.

Ianto nodded and told him . "Very impressive …. I could almost believe you do this for real!"

.

He sent him a hurt . 'you mock me?' . look but continued . . "This one going across here relates to your head ….. it's very deep, very strong …. I can see that you're strong willed and stubborn … yet you thrive on looking out for others…..and your intentions are good! …. mostly!"

.

He let his finger trace along another line ….. this time very very slowly and he lowered his voice to tell him

.

"This is the line for your heart ….. I can see that you have never had your heart broken" . He looked up to gaze deep into his eyes and whispered . "because you have never truly been in love!"

.

Iantos eyes widened and with his mouth dry he swallowed deep in his throat.

.

"What else can you tell me?" . his voice was hushed and he held eye-contact with Jack as he stared straight at him.

.

Jack blinked slowly once then looked down again. After a minute of studying he smiled and told him

.

"Your life is going to be transformed by a tall, dark and handsome stranger"

.

"Original!" . was the only response he could think of and he smiled broadly as Jack continued to predict

.

"This stranger is going to meet you for lunch tomorrow!"

.

"Prophetic!" . he gasped and shook his head in mock amazement.

.

"You are going to live a charmed, exiting and fulfilling life with this stranger" . . he was wearing a smug tight-lipped smile.

.

"Is that before or after lunch?" . he fell in love with the smile

.

"Look!" . Jack ignored the jest to continue . "the lines always form into the letter of your destined one!"

.

They both peered closely at his palm until Jack grinned

.

"Yes, look I can see it! …. the letter J is etched into your palm ….. and therefore into your heart!"

.

Ianto peered down onto his palm and looking up through his eye lashes told him

.

"It looks nothing like a bloody J!"

.

"But, it is! ….. I can see it!" . he was trying to be insistent through his stifled laughter . "It's definitely a J!"

.

"So? … Would that be a J for Jason do you think? ... or maybe a J for Joe?" . . he couldn't resist teasing him.

.

Jack locked eyes again

.

"It's J for Jack! …. the guy you're going to have lunch with tomorrow! Remember ?" . his bottom lip began to pout . "You did promise that if I told you something about me..."

.

He stopped whining as soon as he realised he was talking to himself again.

.

Ianto wasn't listening …. he was back in good old Ianto la la land … it was those eyes again ….. as soon as they'd locked on to his he'd sailed off into those big baby blues and drowned in Jacks gaze. He felt as if every ounce of common sense was draining from his body.

.

He was aware of Jack staring intently back at him, he felt the Americans hands squeeze harder around his palm and his eyes bore deeper in to his. There was a faint voice at the back of his mind telling him to forget about Jason ….. forget him completely and this sudden new desire to just lean ever so slightly forward to claim Jacks perfect lips with his own was becoming far too strong to ignore.

.

As the slow movements of Jacks fingers drawing lightly across his cheek encouraged him to move closer his eyelids fluttered shut and his lips parted in readiness for what was no doubt going to be the most magical kiss of his entire life.

.

His lips felt very dry and he licked a wet tongue across them. A second later he felt Jacks breath on his mouth. As his heart began to thump painfully in his chest he swallowed hard and ever so slowly he closed the gap and

.

"Ianto! . . They're here!"

.

As the not so dulcet tones from Ellie brought them crashing back down to earth their foreheads came together with a unified sigh of disappointment.

.

They opened their eyes at the same time and Ianto made to sit back but Jack held on even tighter and begged once more

.

"Lunch?"

.

Before Ianto could answer there came a hiss from behind

.

"Ianto! ….. did you hear me? ….. I said they're here!"

.

"Yes" . . the deep growl left his throat and he decided he needed to punish her severely later . "I heard you woman!"

.

With a heavy sigh he told Jack

.

"I'm sorry, I have to go deal with this … can we talk later?"

.

"Sure" he answered quietly and followed his lead in standing.

.

Before walking back into the house Ianto looked at him and grinned

.

"To pissing off Joe!"

.

"Hell, yes!" . he high fived him

.

"Let's get this show on the road!"

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

Back in the kitchen Jason was being dragged away from Joe by Stefan and Larry and a Sainsburys carrier bag had been pulled over his head. Everybody cheered as Ianto steered him gently from the kitchen area and through into the living room.

.

Joe was leaning back against a kitchen unit and looked thoroughly pissed off that the Welshman had got his hands back on the prize. .He watched on scowling as Ianto lifted the side of the bag briefly to give Jason a quick 'happy birthday' peck on the lips but the birthday boy had other drunken ideas and wrapping his arms around his waist he pulled his flat share closer and deepened the kiss.

.

Joe cursed audibly and pushed himself off of the unit to stomp across to them. He got as far as Jack who grabbed him by the arm hissing

.

"It's his birthday, for fucks sake! Don't ruin it for him!"

.

"Mind your own fucking business, Jack!" . he turned angrily . "Get back to distracting that Welsh cunt ….. ….it is what I brought you here for, after all!" then he grinned as he told him… "took you fucking long enough to catch on though!"

.

"Ianto's right … you don't give a fuck about Jason! You just like your little games!" . he was snarling as he squared up to face him.

.

"Oh, so now what? We're best friends with Yanni all of a sudden are we?" . he put his palms flat on to Jacks chest and pushed him backwards.

.

Before he could respond the faint sounds of Y M C A floated out in a considerate and subdued manner through the speakers and the front door flew open. In danced a cowboy followed by a cop then a biker, construction worker, member of the U.S. military then finally the obligatory Apache Indian.

.

Ianto quickly extracted himself from Jason and pulled the carrier back in to place. He looked up at Jack as he snuck along-side him and was more than pleased when he felt an arm snake around his waist. Laughing delightedly he let his own arm slide around Jack and pulled him in closer.

.

"Strippers?" . Jack hazarded a guess, thankful that Ianto hadn't noticed his little coming together with Joe.

.

"Nah! ….not after midnight!" . he told him with a grin . "After midnight they get much more interesting !"

.

As the people that still remained began to clap along with the music they watched as Jason had his shirt quickly removed by the cop while the biker made short work of unbuckling and pulling down his jeans and boxers. After a few more seconds of flying boots and socks and garments he was standing there completely as nature intended.

.

Jack leaned in towards Ianto

.

"That's some body he has on him! …. I can see why you like him!"

.

"Works at a fitness centre!" . he laughed then cheered as the carrier was snatched from his head to reveal a ruffled blond mop and a very stupid grin.

.

Ianto slipped away from Jack and stepping over to the Chief whispered something into his ear. The Indian nodded and tapping his colleagues on the shoulder gestured for them to follow him. They did so dragging Jason with them.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

The mattress bounced as he was thrown down on to it and he laughed out a screech of . "Jones, you bastard!"

.

As all six Village Personages arranged themselves around him on the bed Ianto leaned over towards Jack and explained

.

"In the evening they're a tribute act ….. at night they become strippers …. and after midnight, if you give them enough cash, they fuck your brains out!"

.

Ellie squeezed her way through into the bedroom just as the cowboy was closing the door … they never allowed more than a certain number to enjoy the show.

.

"What kept you?" . he laughed down as she clapped excitedly then giving him a wink she dived around the side of the bed to take up her preferred viewing point along the left hand wall.

.

Including Ianto and Jack there had been only eight of them let in to enjoy the fun.

.

Joe was one of the eight and he was standing defensively at the top of the bed. He looked up briefly to scowl at Ianto as Jason began to let out gasps of delight which came, in his opinion, for all the wrong reasons. Hands were already stroking and grasping on to various parts of his anatomy and his excitement was already very obvious.

.

"Happy Birthday you old slapper!" . As Jasons' middle finger appeared above the heads Ianto grinned at Jack then laughed with delight as the Indian whooped out a battle cry and bounced up from to the bed to land expertly between his raised knees.

.

The painted face stared down and a finger was pointed teasingly at his suede covered crotch. Jason nodded madly and the Chief lifted the suede flap at the front of his outfit eliciting a cheer from everyone except Joe.

.

Ellie made a dive for the bedside cabinet and pulling open the top drawer snatched up a small bottle and foil wrapper and lobbed them both at the Indian.

.

Jack watched the young woman open mouthed then looked across to Ianto in surprise. He in turn just shook his head and laughed at the expression on Jacks face.

.

While the Apache prepared his 'tomahawk' the cop now wearing just his jacket and peaked cap and the military guy minus his combats kneeled either side of Jasons's head. It didn't take much persuading for him to get a grip on them both and start flicking his tongue from one to the other

.

The Chief lifted him slightly and pushing him back by the ankles he rocked him over and pressed his knees back to rest by his sides. As the cool oil began to slowly drizzle over his hole and run down through his cheeks on to his back Jason 'mmmd' in anticipation and licked a long wet line along the length of the cops shaft. As his mouth was filled with hot flesh at one end the Indian eased himself in at the other and in three strokes was balls deep and pinning Jasons' legs against his body. As he moved inside him he propped an elbow either side of his head and joined him in swirling a tongue around the head of the cops leaking cock.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

Within minutes the room transcended into the fucking and wanking fest that Ianto had been so hoping for and with encouragement from everybody, except Joe, the birthday boy was being well and truly shafted.

.

Ianto himself was being uncharacteristically reserved. He would normally have been the first to join in and on any other night there would have been no way he could have resisted at least wrapping his lips around a guy as delicious looking as the cowboy. But as it was he had watched quietly from a distance, seemingly content with a small amount of fabric palming.

.

Jack had moved to lean against a side wall to get a better view of the action and the hard length straining against the inside of his clothing indicated that he was more than a little turned on as well ….. but he too was being reserved, to the point of even refraining from touching himself completely …. not even allowing himself a quick squeeze through his jeans. Right from the start the cowboy had eagerly offered to give him a blow job but he had politely declined, he actually seemed more interested in looking across at Ianto rather than watching what was happening on the bed.

.

As the minutes ticked by he couldn't help but notice that the small dark damp patch at the front of the Welshmans Jeans was growing increasingly bigger and he had to look away as an image of him lapping his tongue over the cause of the dampness flew in to his mind.

.

He went back to watching the action on the bed for a while. Jason was one agile mother fucker he'd give him that and he had one of the most fuckable arses he'd ever seen … firm cheeks … and a pucker that could clamp for England… But this wasn't what he wanted … Jason would be too easy, he liked a challenge ….. and right now there was only one person he was interested in ….. the challenging Welshman over to his left.

.

Regretfully he knew that this particular challenge would have to wait for a bit longer, he didn't want to chance doing anything in front of this audience.

.

.

He grinned as the Apache sat back to peel off the condom then pumped furiously until with a loud battle cry he sent strands of thick white cum showering down onto Jasons belly. A second later the cop pulled out of Jasons mouth and cried out loudly as he shot his load over the top of his chest to land on his belly, joining with the liquid that was already pooling there.

.

There seemed to be a hell of a lot of grunting and gasping coming from Iantos left. He'd watched for a while earlier as Stefan had pinned Larry face in against the wall. As their friend had pawed at the surface with flat palms his best mate had proceeded to fuck him slowly with gentle strokes and holding on tightly to his hips had leaned over to occasionally lick and bite at his neck. Ianto had watched in fascination as Stefan had rocked himself in to their friend, the gentle movement had caused his jeans to inch their way slowly down from his arse and he'd cursed the fact that they were best mates …. there was so much he could have done to an arse like that.

.

As the noises and gasps from the far corner became strangled and loud Jack also turned his attention to the two friends as they rocked against one another in a frenzy, both desperate to unload.

.

With his eyes sliding back and forth between Ianto and his two pals he imagined it was him pinning the Welshman up against the wall, biting in to his flesh as he slowly slid his cock into him. He then he pictured himself sliding a hand inside the back of his loosened denims, running his fingers slowly down in to the crease of his arse cheeks, feeling the soft skin sliding over his hand as the tight hole pushed back on to it, allowing his middle finger access to dip in and feel his heat. He could just imagine the Welsh voice begging him to fuck him, begging him to slide his finger slowly back out and slip his cock deep inside…

.

Another bubble of pre-cum oozed out to join the rest and he looked quickly back to the bed where the biker was lining himself up ready for his turn.

.

'_stop thinking about the Welsh guy! ….. you can't have him! ….. musn't look at him … don't look at him!'_

.

Ianto, oblivious to the love gods' turmoil, was still watching his friends. . Gaz being Gaz and not wanting to be left out had reached over to slide an arm between Larry and the wall and as he'd let his boyfriend thrust into his right hand he'd begun to fist his own cock with his left.

.

.

Glancing over now as the gasps became louder Ianto smiled as Stefan threw his head back and choked out one loud grunt after another. Bucking desperately against Larry he gasped for air as the final drops shot out. With a soft moan he lowered his head and bit down into his shoulder then proceeded to lick it better.

.

Gaz was grinning over at them both, he was in his element ….. Larry had just coated his palm and as it dripped off of his fingers he noisily slurped at them. As he missed a drip he grinned down as it landed in the hair of the half-naked construction worker who had removed his hard hat in order to help him out with a slow blow.

.

.

Looking back to the bed again Ianto focused briefly on the arse of the biker as he stoked into Jason.

.

He flinched as a slimy piece of knotted rubber slapped on to the side of his face and slid down across his cheek to fall to the floor. He'd lost count of the number of times Stef had done this to him but he still managed to catch him out time and time again. Apparently this was his punishment for not letting his best friend have his wicked way with him. He tried to give him the Jones stare but ended up laughing with the others instead.

.

Remembering that there was something else delicious to ogle at in the room he let his eyes drift across to where Jack was standing. The American had been watching him for several minutes and with a familiar crook of his finger he beckoned him over.

.

Giving him one of his small tight lipped smiles he pushed himself up from the wall at the bottom of the bed and stepped across to him.

.

As soon as he stood in front of him Jack grasped at the collar of his shirt to pull him closer. Without breaking eye contact he slowly began to undo each button of the garment until he reached the waist band of his jeans.

.

With a dramatic tug he yanked the shirt free and popped open the last two buttons. . Running his forefinger up from the soft hair teasing out above the waist band he traced small circles over his chest then finally let his hands slide under the material covering his shoulders.

.

The feel of his hands on his bare flesh sent a shiver down Iantos spine and he swallowed deep in his throat. Jack slowly let his tongue slide across his lips and still without breaking eye contact told him

.

"As wonderful as you look in this colour …. this thing has got to come off!" . and in one swift movement he pushed the red shirt off of his shoulders, over his back then dragged the sleeves down to his wrists.

.

The cuffs had been rolled back earlier in the evening and as the shirt dropped to the floor behind him Ianto closed his eyes and concentrated on getting his breathing back under control.

.

The intense heat of Jacks hands returning to his shoulders had him snapping his eyes back open and as the American turned him on the spot to face the bed he let himself be pulled back onto his chest. He shivered as a whisper brushed across his ear . "There …. that's much better!"

.

Wrapping his arms around his chest and hugging him tighter Jack asked . "Do you think Jason's enjoying his birthday?"

.

They watched together as the man in question gripped the metal framework at the top of the bed and screwed his face up in ecstasy as the biker wearing just his jacket and leather cap still continued to slam in to him, forcing a delighted grunt of air to leave his lungs with every thrust.

.

Ianto felt his cock throb as he took in the sight. Jason looked amazing. With every thrust from the biker his lithe and muscular form was writhing and rocking into the mattress. He was gripping tightly on to the metal frame with his left hand and his right was pumping hard over his twitching cock causing it to leak sticky strands of pre cum that ran over his fingers and oozed slowly down on to his firm belly.

.

He was always very vocal during sex but the sounds currently leaving his throat made Ianto want to lose his load right there and then.

.

As the biker lifted Jasons' legs up on to his shoulders the light from the side lamp caught his body. His chest and belly were glistening with the spunk that Ellie had oh so considerately smeared all over him. This was a favourite trick of hers because it meant that she got to lick her fingers and palms clean afterwards.

.

Trying to rock back even further Jason growled with success as the biker took the hint and rocked right over with him. Hooking his toes under the tubular metal brace of the framework he grasped on to the bikers shoulders and began to fuck himself up on to him. He in turn grabbed out at the top of the frame to steady himself and ploughed back in to meet him stroke for stroke. As the solid metal adornments on the top of each upright slammed in to the wall behind them the cause of the extensive damage to the plaster work became obvious.

.

.

Jack pressed his mouth against Iantos ear to tell him . "This is what you should be doing …. it's your party too … you should be enjoying yourself!"

.

"I am!" . he insisted

.

"Not enough!" . his voice was low and husky and as he spoke he let his right arm slide around and down to allow his hand to rest briefly over the bulge at the front of his jeans before giving him a squeeze.

.

He gasped loudly and let his head fall back on to Jacks shoulder. Jack grinned and let his wet tongue slide up the side of his neck to lick beneath his earlobe, then letting his tongue dip inside the hollow above he gave another firm squeeze and Ianto groaned so loudly that everybody except Jason looked over to see what was happening.

.

"Have you any idea what you are doing to me?" . the soft American accent made his heart skip and his eye lids fluttered as he heard . "I want to hear you come … I want to hear you scream!"

.

Jack gripped around the fabric of the jeans and began to pull with slow, firm strokes. Ianto groaned again and brought his right hand up to rest against the back of Jacks head.

.

Sucking hungrily at the base of his neck he ground his own aching cock desperately against Iantos arse. As the friction caused by the material of his boxers made his cock throb harder he groaned and bit down lightly on to his bare shoulder.

.

He took a deep breath determined not to give in to his own needs, his only concern for now was making sure that Ianto enjoyed himself.

.

Looking around the room to see whose help he could enlist he noticed Dan watching them. He was sat propped up next to Ellie and he'd been watching quietly, not getting involved, merely sorting himself out and as Jack flicked his head back to beckon him over he looked shocked.

.

On receiving this strange reaction Jack raised his brows but smiled and licked his lips at him. Dan closed his eyes and shook his head…. There was no way he could do anything with Ianto ….. it wouldn't feel right with him. He'd never felt good enough for him and couldn't bear the thought of the one person he really wanted to impress being disappointed with his performance.

.

Jack shrugged and thinking it might heighten the experience for Ianto reached across to the Indian and gestured for him to pass up a small black nylon scarf that was lying on the floor. As it was handed to him he brushed his lips against Iantos ear and whispered

.

"Don't panic…." . Then he gently covered his eyes with the scarf and tied it loosely at the back of his head.

.

Looking across the room to Stefan he gave him a hopeful smile instead. The blond grinned back at him but shrugged his shoulders and nodded at Ianto as if to say . 'it's his call!' .

.

Jack winked at him and licking his lips left him with no doubt as to what he wanted him to do.

.

As Stefan stayed put and fought with his conscience Jack continued to work on Ianto through his clothing. Under his ministrations he was now making the most delicious noises. They were making his cock ache painfully but he avoided the temptation of sliding his hand inside his jeans and wrapping it around his hard flesh by taking a deep and calming breath.

.

Knowing that now was not the right time to be thinking of himself he opened the fly of the Welshmans' denims and slid his hand inside his instead. The kiss he was pressing down on to his pulse point turned in to a smile as he realised that Ianto had conveniently gone commando and as he began to ghost his fingers along the length of his shaft he whispered . "Naughty boy!" .

.

Closing his eyes at the feel of the soft silky skin he nuzzled his lips into the soft wisps of hair behind Iantos ear and letting his fingers slowly wrap around his cock he whispered

.

"My mouth is yours …. my lips are soft …. my tongue is wet" . he paused and sent a hot breath tingling inside his ear before whispering a breathy . "But you must wait!".

.

He already knew that he was hoping for more than just sex with Ianto and decided that if things did progress between them he wanted their first time to be special ….. not rushed ….. and not in a room with several other people … and definitely with the sort of people who may remember this evening at some inconvenient time in the future.

.

As the American began to suck hard on to the soft flesh at the base of his neck Ianto let out a soft whimper. He could feel the hardness of Jacks' cock as it screwed up against his backside and he ground back to increase the friction. Jack groaned and sucked harder.

.

As Stefans desire to taste Ianto finally won the battle with his conscience he walked over to stand in front of them and Jack nodded down to let him know what he wanted him to do.

.

He looked anxiously at his friend. With his head lying back and his eyes masked with the scarf he looked adorably vulnerable. His soft moaning was spattered with sudden pants and short, sharp ragged breaths.

.

As Jack slowly twisted his wrist and pulled with firm strokes Ianto gently thrust his cock into his slippery palm.

.

Lifting his left hand it joined his right in stroking searching fingers through Jacks hair.

.

With his best friends' entire body stretched out achingly in front of him Stefan looked at Jack and bit his bottom lip in excitement. . Jack, not realising the consequences of what was about to happen, just grinned at him and mouthed a silent . ' go on!'

.

After caressing Iantos' hard flesh for a few seconds longer he brought his hand back up to rest on the back of his shoulder.

.

Before anybody could change his mind for him Stefan pulled the denim fly wide open and releasing his cock and balls licked at his lips to moisten them before sliding his mouth over the twitching flesh.

.

There came an appreciative groan from above him and his heart thumped in his chest, he had waited years for this moment and as he moved his lips and tongue over his throbbing cock he tasted his best friend for the first time.

.

Once he was satisfied that it was slicked up enough he closed his eyes and in one go slid his lips right down to the base, his nose nuzzling into the soft hair as he breathed in his muskiness.

.

.

An unexpected twisting knot of pleasure made Jacks own hard on strain against the inside of his boxers. The noise that Ianto had made as Stefan had swallowed his dripping cock whole was bordering on the obscene and he now admitted to himself that if he didn't do something very soon he was going to die of frustration.

.

It must have suddenly occurred to Ianto that it couldn't possibly be Jack that was performing minor miracles along the length of his shaft because he looked down to see who was so good with their mouth. He was thwarted by the scarf and let his head fall back in dismay as he realised that he wouldn't be able to see who it was.

.

"Just enjoy it!" . Jack licked his lips and began to suck at his pulse point again, creating a second claiming mark to go with the first one from earlier.

.

Ianto was beyond caring at this point, it didn't bother him which Village Person it was, and as a tongue swirled around the head of his cock, without realising who the tongue belonged to, he unsuspectingly began to thrust gently into Stefans' warm and wet mouth. His friend licked and sucked hungrily, making no secret of his delight as he moaned and hummed around his shaft.

.

Ianto gasped and bucked as the lips sucked hard on his oozing tip before sliding all the way back down to the base again. His back arched as a sudden twisting in his groin caused his mouth to snatch out a loud gasp.

.

Breathing in his musky scent again Stefan . 'mmmmd' . around the hard flesh as it throbbed at the back of his throat.

.

As yet another groan escaped the Welshmans' lips Jack clenched his teeth and tried to ignore the ache that was now becoming painful.

.

"Does that feel good?" . he began grinding himself up against Ianto from behind again.

.

"Unnngggh!" . It was said with a nod so he assumed that he was enjoying having his cock sucked by his mate.

.

"I wish it was me doing it to you!" . he bit into his earlobe.

.

"Oh, ….. FUCK! …." . It seemed that Ianto liked the sound of that as well and as his hands pressed harder onto the back of Jacks head his hips snapped forward with a will of their own, dragging a choke from the back of Stefans throat.

.

Jacks breath hitched as he watched Stefan gently squeeze and pull on Iantos balls. He teased them gently as he slid his mouth back up his length to suck him straight back down again.

.

As Ianto gave another load groan Jack told him

.

"I want you to fuck _my_ mouth like this! ….. I want to hear you scream my name as you fill my mouth with cum…" . he lowered his voice to a husky croak and told him

.

"I can't wait to taste you! …. would you like to fuck my mouth Ianto?"

.

And there was that delicious Welsh groan again twisting his insides into an urgent need to come. He let out an involuntary groan and knew he couldn't resist any longer. Just thinking about how it would feel to have his own cock in Iantos mouth was causing it to ooze out a relentless slippery stream of pre-cum and he quickly reached between the two of them to scrabble at his belt and jeans.

.

Letting out a long sigh he was finally able to wrap his hand around himself and he slowly twisted it around and over the end of his seeping cock. With his pre-cum coating his palm he moaned with relief and slowly slid his hand back and forth along its length. It twitched and pulsed against his fingers and he groaned as the feeling of it sliding through his palm sent wave after wave of pleasure shooting down through his groin.

.

He gasped loudly as his finger- tips slid over the sensitive end , once again making his cock jump in his hand. He rested his forehead on to Iantos shoulder and clenching his teeth choked out a pained cry as a twisting in his groin let him know that he was getting closer. His breathing was becoming heavier and as one moan after another rasped out he became louder and louder. His face twitched as the intensity coiled inside him and his hand jerked erratically as it slid in stilted flicks around the swollen and leaking tip. He let his thumb ghost lightly over his eye-hole and hissed as the sensation was too intense. As another wave of urgency shot through him he lifted his head to bite lightly into Iantos shoulder and panted loudly as the intensity increased further still.

.

Hearing yet another loud groan escape the Welshmans' lips he lifted his head to study his face. The sight of him panting through parted lips as he came undone made his breath catch in the back of his throat and he choked through a gasp as his cock thrust through his fingers with a will of its own. As it jerked in his hand a trail of slippery stickiness was running over the backs of his fingers and strands flicked out at the air as he began to pull harder and faster.

.

Leaning into Ianto a little more he used his left arm to pull him tighter in to him and as he felt another wave of warning shoot through him he tried to hold off by biting down into the soft flesh at the base of his neck.

.

Ianto gasped at the sensation and let his head rock back further. He could feel that Jack was bringing himself off and as he heard the American growl in his determination to hold off for a bit longer his cock pulsed in Stefans mouth.

.

He rocked himself alternately in through the hungry lips then pushed back onto Jack so that he could feel the thump of his fist as he pulled hard and fast. An image of the American pumping his cock flew into his head and another urgent need to spunk screamed its way down into his groin. As it pushed him closer he threw his head back and gasped out a loud

.

"Aaahnnnnngh … fuck!"

.

His breathing became more ragged and as his hips began to lose their rhythm Stefan moved his mouth faster and began to slurp noisily in anticipation of what he was about to receive.

.

Ianto gasped in first one, then a second very loud sharp breath then started to pant loudly as he felt the pressure build. As he gripped tighter on to the back of Jacks neck he started mumbling incoherently in Welsh.

.

Jacks' breath was now coming in soft,shallow gasps and he continued to flick his hand over the weeping head of his cock. He could hear that Ianto was getting closer and wanted to stay with him. With a soft moan he began to slide his palm even faster and lifting his head from his shoulder he began to lick and bite at his ear as he told him

.

"Fuck, I want to taste you, Ianto! … I want this to be me ….. Imagine it's my lips sliding over your cock …. can you feel my lips, Yan?"

.

With his face screwed up in ecstasy all he could do was nod. The sensations that Stefan was creating with his mouth and tongue were bringing him dangerously close to shooting his load but what was sending him crazy was the sound of Jack getting closer and closer to his own release. Listening to his breathing getting heavier and heavier as he pulled frantically on his cock was stirring up a screaming urgency inside of Ianto to fill the mouth around him with his thick cum.

.

Jack brushed his lips across his ear, his voice ragged and breathless

.

"Ianto ….. need to come" . his breath hitched . "fuck, Ianto … want to come with you ….. so close, Yan….." . he let out a desperate strangled gasp and let his head fall back on to his shoulder.

.

The Welshman couldn't recall an occasion when he'd felt so turned on, when he'd ached so hard, when he'd needed to come so badly. He opened his eyes briefly behind the scarf and began to pant faster as Jack, needing him to stay with him, started talking to him again.

.

"Imagine you're fucking _my_ mouth" . . Jack was gasping out the words as he tried to control his breathing . . "You're going to fill my mouth with hot spunk!"

.

Ianto rolled his head over to face him "fuck ….. I'm there … don't stop!"

.

Jacks gasps became heavier as he strained to whisper the words in to his ear.

.

"Come for me, Yan! ….. you're going to come in my mouth … I want to taste you … I want to feel your spunk slide down my throat!"

.

He flicked his wrist faster and bit down hard onto a shoulder as he realised that Ianto was about to come.

.

As the last word left Jacks mouth Ianto knew it was all over. His breaths came in short sharp bursts then as he started to pant heavily a dizziness washed over him. A choked breath caught in his throat and he felt the tell-tale pressure shoot up his length.

.

As his head flew back and his eyes rolled he gave one short sharp strangled cry before suddenly gasping inwards and letting out a long and loud high pitched shout of

.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuck …. Jaaaaaaack!"

.

It was so intense it was bordering on being a scream and with his hands twisting into Jacks hair and his hips jerking into his friends mouth he gave a strangled cry every time a stream of his cum spurted out to slide down the back of his throat.

.

As the last few drops pulsed out of his cock he let out a couple of high pitched breathless pants before finally letting his head fall back with a groan.

.

As soon as he heard Ianto screaming out his name Jack felt his own release start to build and he held his breath.

.

His eyes rolled as the surge of liquid began to shoot along the length of his cock and as it began to pump out he let out a strangled cry of relief. He came hard with his cock bucking into his fist and shot out stream after stream of glistening hot spunk, crying out one gasp after another as he coated his hand and the back of Iantos jeans.

.

He rested heavily against the other mans' back, the intensity of his orgasm dragging desperate gasps for breath from his lungs and with each gasp his glistening forehead rocked onto Iantos' damp bare skin.

.

As he fought to get his breath back he began to trace a trail of small kisses down the back of Iantos neck and as he felt the Welshmans' knees give way he tried to hold him tighter against his chest to stop him falling but with still just the one arm around him all he could do was awkwardly slide down the wall to lower them both to the floor.

.

He lifted his head from Iantos shoulder and opened his eyes to see that every single person in the room was staring at them … even Jason had sat up to see what was causing Ianto to make such a racket.

.

Dan gave a soft groan from down on the floor on the other side of the bed then began to pant heavily as cum began to ooze through the fingers clamped around the end of his cock. He let his head fall back against the wall with a gasp

.

"Jesus! … I don't think I've ever heard anybody make such a noise!"

.

Everybody laughed at him …except Joe … who looked quite pissed off that Ianto was drawing so much attention from the others.

.

.

Stefan had rolled back to lean against the bed and was licking his lips. He looked across to Jack and gave him a sated grin. He laughed at him and with a flick of his head beckoned him over. Guessing what he wanted he crawled across and leaned in to him so that they could kiss and share the taste then as he leaned away from him Jack offered him a spunk covered hand. His eyes lit up and grasping his wrist eagerly with both hands he licked at the palm and between the fingers until they were clean. Deciding it was probably best if Ianto didn't know for now who had just been swallowing his cock he adjourned to the end of the bed.

.

Ianto, as it happened, seemed to have drifted off in to his la la land again and Jack just let him be for a while. He lay against him, his head lolling on his shoulder as the rate of his hitched breaths slowly decreased.

.

The sudden drawing in of a long loud breath caught everybody's attention, then as it was let back out again in an even longer and louder sigh everybody started laughing at him.

.

As Jack slipped the scarf from his face he realised that everyone in the room, except Joe, was laughing and staring at him.

.

He groaned an embarrassed . "Fuck!" . and let his head fall back down again.

.

"You ok Yan?"

.

Standing on the other side of the room Gaz sounded genuinely concerned for him. He'd known him to shout and scream before but nothing like this ….. and, for the debauched whore that he was, that was saying something!

.

Without looking up he gave Gaz a soft laugh and a big grin.

.

Jack laughed and shucked him up off of his shoulder so that he could change out of his uncomfortable position and rearrange himself.

.

As Ianto twisted himself up on to his knees, reluctantly putting himself away, Jason quickly climbed from the bed and stood in front of him

.

"Right Jones!, My birthday! ….. my turn!"

.

He groaned but assuming he was joking, smiled. Everybody else laughed as they assumed much the same. ….. but he wasn't joking ….. far from it.

.

As Ianto grinned up at him he stared blankly back down. In a tone that was totally out of character he thrust his cock against his lips and ordered

.

"Suck it!"

.

Looking up at Jasons' face Jack quickly realised that something wasn't right but Ianto, just thinking what the fuck it's his birthday, opened wide.

.

Without warning Jason grabbed a handful of hair on either side of his head and pulled his lips closer to smack on to the end of his cock.

.

Used to Jason being rough Ianto didn't take this change in character too seriously and licked his lips to ready them for the familiar taste of his flat mate.

.

Before he could part his lips wide enough he was pulled forward and choked as Jasons' generous length forced its way in to his mouth and hit the back of his throat.

.

"Hey!"

.

Jack snapped his hand shut around Jasons' forearm intending to pull him away but Ianto grabbed his wrist and shook his head gently around the cock filling his mouth.

.

"Suck it!"

.

The command was repeated and Jason began to force himself into Iantos throat. His face was pinched with anger, but as Jack looked in to his eyes he saw nothing but pain there. Was he doing this for the Welshmans' benefit? Did he want him to hate him before he left?

.

He looked across sharply as Ianto began to choke again but the man himself seemed to have no intentions of stopping the brutal assault.

.

Jason twisted his hands into the roots of his hair and a pained cry sounded from the back of his throat. Jack didn't know what to do …. was this something they were used to?

.

He looked over the bed to where Joe was leaning onto the metal framework to get a better view. He felt an intense anger rise up inside of him as he laughed out loud at Iantos' distress.

.

"This is all you were ever good for!"

.

Jason thrust harder and Iantos whole body racked forward as he reached and choked around the cock in his throat. His cheeks became wetter as his eyes streamed and a constant trail of saliva was running from his lips.

.

"Stop it! ….. Jason you're hurting him!"

.

Ellie was on her knees next to him, tears dripping from her chin as she sobbed at his distress. Ianto grasped out for her hand to try and reassure her and let the abuse continue.

.

As Jason released one hand from the side of his head he smacked his palm across his face and his teeth grazed as his head flinched to one side but he carried on taking it, gagging and choking. A second later he was heaving violently as Jason put both hands on the back of his head and forced himself in even deeper.

.

This time it was too much for Ianto and he tried to pull away but Jason held on fast and continued to thrust against the raw lining. He tried to cry out but his sounds were muffled and as he gagged again he began to choke, gasping for air.

.

Jack, finally deciding he'd had enough, stood to grab Jason by the arm. Stefan ran around from the end of the bed and hooked a hand under each armpit and between them they wrestled him away from Ianto and pushed him down on to the bed.

.

Ellie picked up the scarf from the floor and wiped at her friends wet face. He lightly took hold of her wrist to stop her

.

"I'm ok ….. honestly …" . he swallowed over his sore throat . "don't worry Ells ….. I'm ok …"

.

Stefan turned angrily on Jason

.

"What the fuck was all that about?"

.

He pushed hard against his shoulder causing him to rock back on the bed.

.

Jack kneeled down to where the Welshman was struggling to get his breath, still swallowing repeatedly over his painful throat.

.

"Ianto, are you sure you're ok?" . he stroked his fingers softly though his hair.

.

Ianto nodded and rubbed at the front of his neck. Looking up to the bed he saw Jason looking sorrowfully back down at him. He crawled across to the bed and hauling himself up sat cross-legged to face him side on. He reached out a hand and ran gentle fingers through his damp hair.

.

"Nice try, Cooper, ….. I knew all along what you were trying to do ….but, sorry, you failed miserably!"

.

Jason let an ironic laugh escape through his nose and looked down in his embarrassment. His shame and softening cock had brought an unexpected end to the evenings' entertainment.

.

Ianto continued to rake his fingers through his hair.

.

Taking hold of his hand Jason brought it to his mouth and kissed his fingers

.

"I'm sorry, Yan … for everything …."

.

"So you bloody should be!"

.

He tried to make light of the situation and they both started to laugh quietly.

.

Everyone in the room laughed quietly with them, except one person, of course.

.

As Jason turned to face him Ianto leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead … to them this was the final acceptance of their demise. Unfortunately not everybody saw it that way.

.

"Right,… fuck off the lot of you! … shows over!" the growl came predictably from Joe who pushed on to Iantos' shoulder so roughly he tumbled sideways from the bed.

.

"Steady on, mate!"

.

Dan jumped up to put an arm across his chest and pulled him back.

.

Joe turned and pushed him back onto the wall.

.

"I think it'd be best if everyone just left!"

.

Jason was panicking slightly and his voice had risen an octave or two.

.

"You heard him … fuck off!"

.

Joe started picking up various bits of clothing and throwing it at the guys in the troupe.

.

They picked up their belongings and left the room without getting dressed

.

Jack bent down to help Ianto to his feet and rubbing his arm found himself asking yet again

.

"You ok?"

.

He looked at him and nodded but he had a vacant look in his eyes …. he seemed very calm …. considering what had just happened.

.

"Fuck it! ….. Get over here you two ….. I think he's gone!"

.

Stefan began to panic and as he called over to Larry and Gaz they quickly crossed the room to join him.

.

"What's wrong?" . Jack was beginning to look worried.

.

"We need to get him away from Joe" . Larry told him . "When he gets like this …. it's not pleasant!"

.

"Come on Yan"

.

Stefan spoke gently and put an arm across his back gesturing for him to leave the room with him.

.

Joes' voice sounded from the other side of the bed, he had been hoping for some form of confrontation all night.

.

"If the wanker has a problem with me then let him come over here and see what he gets!"

.

Without making a sound Ianto turned and threw himself across the bed at him. The momentum took Joe off of his feet and as he shouted out in shock shaking hands made contact with his throat.

.

As they both landed on the floor on the other side of the bed Ianto began to squeeze his hands tighter about his neck. Joes face contorted in rage and as Ianto tried his best to choke the life out of him he gasped

.

"Get him off me!"

.

Dan grabbed on to his shoulders in the hope of dragging him away … but as he pulled …. Joe followed, his throat still constricted by Iantos. shaking hands.

.

"Get her out of here!"

.

Jason nodded towards Ellie who had shrunk back into the far corner knowing more or less what to expect.

.

Stefan and Larry grabbed her by the arms and dragged her from the room before she could protest.

.

"Dan! ….. Move!"

.

As Joe choked noisily beneath the Welshman Jason shouted to get the djs attention and he stepped to one side.

.

Still lying on the bed Jason pulled his knees up towards his chest and kicked out hard at Ianto, sending him flying sideways. He ended up at the feet of Gaz and Jack who had made it round to the other side of the bed in time to grab out at him.

.

He struggled to break free of their clutches but they held on to an arm each until he eventually began to calm down.

.

Joe leaned against the wall rubbing at his neck and shouted angrily at Jason

.

"What the fuck did you ever see in this psycho?"

.

Before Jason could answer he began shouting at him again

.

"Get some fucking clothes on … we're out of here!"

.

Jason stood up from the bed and shrugging away Joes hand as it made a grab for him he stepped over to Ianto who was breathing slower and staring at the floor.

.

Before Joe could intervene Jason slid his arms around Ianto and pulling him in close caused his arms to drag out of the light hold that Gaz and Jack still had on him.

.

The Welshman let his arms hang lazily by his side. He had no intention of returning the hug and as Jason apologised for kicking him he gave no response.

.

On receiving no reply Jason drew in a desperate breath and pulled him in closer. Kissing the side of his face he began begging for him to say something.

.

Joe, finally losing patience with him, began yelling

.

"Cooper! Get your fucking clothes and get the fuck out of here!"

.

He ignored him and bending lower trying to look Ianto in the eye he begged him

.

"Tell me not to go! … Tell me you want me to stay!"

.

"Right! …. Enough!" . Joe grabbed him by the hair and pulled him backwards then as he pushed him sideways on to the bed he toppled over the far edge.

.

"Yan?"

.

He was still pleading with him as he walked towards the door.

.

He refused to look at him. Jason had tried to make it easier for him … and now he was returning the favour….. and the sooner he left and this farce was over and done with the better.

.

Joe looked over at Ianto hoping to give him one of his smug smiles but he was still staring at the floor.

.

As he heard Jason open the door to leave he closed his eyes and as Joe followed him from the room Jack spoke up

.

"Ianto … you need to do something!"

.

He shook him by the shoulder but he ignored him and just rocked gently under his hand.

.

He tried moving around to stand in front him and gripping both shoulders told him

.

"If you want him …. you have to fight for him!"

.

Ianto looked up at him and shrugged

.

"What's the point in fighting for someone if deep down they don't really want _you_?"

.

Jack folded his arms and shook his head in despair

.

"What do you really want? ….. Hmm?" . He shrugged his shoulders at Ianto as he waited for his reply

.

"Do you even know if you want Jason? …. Or is it that you just don't want Joe to have him?"

.

Ianto glared at him seemingly furious but in truth he was embarrassed that for the second time in one evening Jack had seen straight through him. He narrowed his eyes and balled his fists

.

"I'll tell you what I fucking want, Jack"

.

He was getting angrier, but couldn't decide if he was more pissed at himself, Jason Joe or Jack.

.

"I want a stiff fucking drink, that's what I want!" . . He began to step backwards to get to the end of the bed . "Then I want to forget that tonight ever fucking happened and …" . he took a breath before admitting

.

"Then I thought I might make all of this shit go away by having fucking lunch with you! But I suppose that's out of the fucking question as well now!"

.

As he turned sharply to leave the room he spun back to snap at him

.

"Is that enough angst for you? …. Or perhaps you'd like me down on my knees crying my fucking eyes out as well?"

.

He walked from the bedroom and stormed through the living room to the kitchen where he proceeded to pour himself a very large Jack Daniels.

.

He drank the lot down in one go and as it eased his painful throat and washed away the taste of Jason he poured himself another.

.

Before he could get the second glass to his lips it was snatched away, the golden liquid splashing in all directions.

.

Strong hands spun him around and as one large hand framed his face another was brought roughly to the back of his head.

.

A passion burned out through Jacks eyes as he growled at him

.

"I believe we have some unfinished business!"

.

His mouth crashed down hungrily, the tang of the bourbon warming his tongue.

.

Ianto placed one hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in closer. Their angry lips crushed against each other in an attempt to devour, go deeper, climb inside, get closer. Jack gave grace to the other mans' tongue as it pushed its way into his mouth and licked around feverishly trying to taste every inch, to feel every inch. Rough hands pulled across skin, dragging each other closer, they had to get closer, they couldn't get close enough. Jack wanted to climb inside Ianto ….. Ianto wanted to live in Jack. There was desperate strangled moaning, an anxious desperate sighing, mouths pushing harder, tongues licking deeper, becoming lost in each other …. this was what they needed … and this was only the start…. .

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

x x J x x

.

.

Chapter Seven

.

.

IT'S A PUPPET!

.

( Sorry, this title will probably only make sense to UK citizens over a certain age ….. but I couldn't resist! )

.

.

Ellie blew a kiss to Dan as he drove away minus equipment and music. The pair of them had thought it might be best not to disturb the couple in the kitchen and the plan was to come back later in the day to pick up his gear.

.

Whilst the majority of the guests had left when the entertainment had adjourned to the bedroom the rest of them had discreetly made themselves scarce once they'd heard the shouting begin and as the host and his current distraction had taken up refuge in the kitchen the only other people remaining had been the gang of four, Joe and Jason.

.

Jason, in his desperation to get Joe and Ianto as far away from each other as possible, had grabbed what he could of his clothing from the wardrobe and drawers in the spare room then, after one sad glance at the two men getting acquainted in the kitchen, he'd let himself be dragged out in to the street.

.

With two bulging black bin liners swinging around his knees he had scurried along behind Joe as he strode off in the direction of the town centre.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

With a deep sigh a forlorn little elf closed the front door and leaning back took in the bomb site before her.

.

The rest of the gang, satisfied that their mate was ok, had left her with strict instructions to call if anything else kicked off. She had a good mind to call them back under false pretences, she wasn't looking forward to clearing up this little lot on her own and as Mr Jones was now otherwise engaged it didn't look like she was going to be getting much help from him, either.

.

Staring down at the crimson shirt clutched tightly in her right hand she pushed herself off of the door and made her way through to the kitchen.

.

Ianto seemed to have forgotten all about the fact that he was half naked, in fact, at that precise moment it wouldn't have surprised her to learn that he'd forgotten his name, rank and serial number to boot and in being oblivious to anything other than the lips of his new American friend he didn't even realise that she was now in the same room as them.

.

She draped the shirt over the back of a kitchen chair then rinsed a glass under the cold tap. The mess could wait, she needed a vodka.

.

Pouring herself a very large shot and adding a splash of lemonade she adjourned to the living room and sank on to the couch. As her hand found something cold and wet she rolled her eyes and rose again to go find a blanket from the hall cupboard.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

"How do you feel?" . Jack was pressing small 'coming back down' kisses on to the soft lips in front of him and as he did so he waited patiently for Ianto to open his eyes and respond.

.

The eyes opened slowly and a tired but happy smile began to form.

.

"Are you ok now? … You had me worried for a bit there!" . Jacks' eyes were sparkling with amusement . "Do you always try to kill people when you get angry?"

.

"Not always ….." . suddenly feeling very self-conscious and seeing his shirt on the chair he reached around him to snatch it up . "All depends on how much somebody has pissed me off!"

.

"I'll bear that in mind!" . he stepped back reluctantly, allowing him to cover his upper half.

.

Ianto looked down as he fed the buttons through the holes . "I take it I didn't succeed" lifting his head briefly to grin at Jack he joked . "He's still alive … is he?"

.

"Fraid so!"

.

He looked back down to the buttons . "Bollocks!"

.

They both laughed and before he could get the last button done up Jack pulled him forward by the front of the shirt and kissed him again.

.

Ianto sighed into his mouth and moved his lips gently in response.

.

As they came up for air Jack rested their cheeks together and licking out at an earlobe whispered . "Do you know what I fancy now?"

.

Ianto thought for a second before going with what he fancied himself . "Yeah … a coffee!"

.

Jack stepped back in amazement.

.

"Hey! ….. I thought I was supposed to be the fortune teller 'round here!" . he shook his head . "How the hell did you guess that?"

.

"Easy!" . he walked over to the kettle . "It's what I fancy!"

.

He looked over to the living room . "Coffee, Ells?"

.

She stood up from the couch and ambled over to them . "No ta … I think I might just have another one of these!"

.

She reached out for the bottle of vodka and they watched her as she slopped out half a tumbler full before screwing the cap back on.

.

"Just how many of those have you had?" . Ianto looked on in amusement as she added just the tiniest splash of lemonade.

.

"Not nearly enough!" . She took a swig and wincing at the burn peered up at Jack and gestured toward her friend . "Does he know yet?"

.

Jack shrugged . "Does he know what yet?"

.

"Yeah! …. Do I know what yet?"

.

He looked quickly across to Jack . "Sugar?"

.

He nodded and wiggled two bunny ear digits in the air at him.

.

"Best he doesn't know really ….." . with a devious smile and flick of one brow she turned to leave.

.

"Oi! ….. munchkin!" . two mugs clinked together as they were banged down on to the kitchen counter . "Get the fuck back here!"

.

She turned slowly back to them and, unable to contain her mirth any longer, laughed up at Jack . "You are in so much trouble!"

.

"Why?" . his head darted back and forth between her and Ianto . "what have _I_ done?"

.

"Yeah!" . a scowl was directed at her . "What's _he_ done?" . then the scowl was directed at Jack . "What _have_ you done?"

.

"Hey! … don't look at me like that!" . Jack held his hands up protesting his innocence . "I don't know ….. I swear!"

.

They both stared at Ellie as she started to chuckle to herself.

.

"Ignore her!" . the kettle boiled and Ianto poured water in to the mugs . "She's drunk!"

.

She frowned at his dismissal and made to leave the kitchen again.

.

"Wait!, hold on a sec!" . Jack stepped up behind her and took hold of her arm . "I want to know what it is I'm supposed to have done!"

.

She looked over her shoulder at Ianto . "Ask him whose throat you just globbed down!"

.

He lifted the spoon from the first mug, a look of horror forming . "Please tell me it wasn't you!"

.

"Ha! … You wish!" . She rocked as she laughed loudly and quickly held her glass out in front of her to avoid spilling too much of her drink . a wicked smile appeared . "Worse than me!"

.

"How much worse?" . he slowly stirred the spoon around in the second mug, deep down he knew that there could only be one thing worse than that

.

"My lips are sealed ….. no pun intended!" . she backed towards the opening and nodded towards Jack . "You'd better ask him!"

.

With that she fled to the safety of the couch.

.

Jack sent Ianto a look of vague concern . "Why do I have this feeling that any minute now you're going to try and kill me?"

.

"Who was it?" . he was praying that his suspicions were wrong.

.

"I don't know his name….." . he shrugged honestly before offering . "I could describe him for you, I guess ….. but if I do …. will you promise not to hurt me?"

.

"I'm not promising anything …" . the deep Welsh growl floated through the air and he glanced over at Ellie as she tried not to laugh.

.

"Bitch!" . Jack pointed over the work tops at her as she hid behind a cushion . "You've set me up!"

.

"Jack…." . Ianto sounded calm yet at the same time there was an un-nerving menace creeping in to his voice.

.

He turned back to face him

.

"Please, Jack, this is important, will you just tell me!"

.

"Well, he has …"

.

Ianto put a hand up to stop him and after handing him a mug stepped closer to the table . "Let me sit down first … I have a feeling I'm not going to like this …" . he sat down with his mug and took a sip . "Ok ….. carry on ….."

.

"Well, he has …"

.

"Fuck! …." . Jack rolled his eyes as the Welshman rubbed furiously at his forehead . "Mind fuck! ….. this is not happening to me! …. Don't tell me ….I don't want to know!"

.

"Okay ….." . He shrugged and took a sip of his coffee.

.

"Bastard! … It _was_ him _wasn't _ it!" Ianto closed his eyes and took another sip of his own drink.

.

"Oh, just fucking tell him!" . Ellie stomped over to peer across the work surface at them . "He's guessed who it is anyway!"

.

"Nooooooooooooooo …." . the table rocked as his head shook frantically against his folded arms then suddenly he snapped his head up to glare accusingly at her . "Why didn't you stop him? …. You must have realised! … why the fuck didn't you stop him?"

.

Jack tried to lighten the mood with a joke . "Hey! What is he? …. your brother or something?"

.

Ianto, rapidly losing the will to live, nodded ….. his only intention being to imply a sarcastic '_oh, yeah! ….. of course he is … we look so similar, don't we!'_ . but Jacks' mouth dropped open

.

"You're kidding!"

.

With patience finally deserting him his eyes rolled . "Yes of course I'm fucking kidding! …. Do we look like we're fucking brothers?"

.

Jack winced at the tongue lashing and giving Ellie a small smile placed his mug down on to the counter and walked out to the sun room to find his jacket. He picked it up from stool behind the decks and gazed out at the bench in the garden before turning.

.

He found himself face to face with a shameful looking Welshman who took his jacket from him and let it fall across the arm of the wicker chair next to them.

.

"I'm so sorry, Jack" he pulled him in to his arms and hugged him . "I shouldn't have done that … it's not your fault!"

.

Jack smiled into his shoulder and rubbed a forgiving hand across his back . "Why don't we sit out here?" . with a small dip of his head he gestured towards the small settee in the corner . We could just chill out for a while …."

.

Ianto realised straight away that the subtle use of the term 'we' was shrouding the suggestion that it was actually himself that needed to calm down and, appreciative of Jacks' tact and concern, smiled

.

"Take a seat ….. I'll go grab the drinks!" . then after another apologetic smile he turned to go back in to the kitchen.

.

.

Ellie had taken herself and her vodka back over to the couch and in an effort to distance herself from the two men had flicked on the tv.

.

Ianto smiled forgivingly at her before retrieving the two mugs and walking back out to find Jack. Seeing him leaning onto a window as he gazed out through it he stepped over to him with a smile

.

"Looking for anything in particular?" . he handed him his mug.

.

Jack smiled his thanks and took a swig . "Just committing everything to memory, you know, just in case I never get to see it again!" . he looked back out at the bench . "This is a good memory to hold on to … I like good memories!"

.

As he gazed around the garden Ianto couldn't help but stare at him, he really had never seen such striking features. It was hard to actually describe his appearance. From one angle he was handsome, from another he looked almost feminine …. his eyes had a life all of their own and when he smiled … he was stunning.

.

"You're looking at me again!" . Jack was smiling as he continued to stare out of the window . "What are you thinking about?"

.

He turned away from the glass to face Ianto and after one more swig set his mug down on to the ledge. The Welshman finished his own drink and did the same.

.

Jacks eyes were hypnotic and as the demanding stare bore in to him he had to admit . "I was just wondering what the fuck you're doing here with me….."

.

Two strong arms slipped around his waist and pulled him closer

.

"Well …. I don't know what it is about you Ianto Jones ….. but I've been here for …. um ….." . he checked his watch . "Just under five hours now …. and in five hours … I haven't stopped thinking about you once!"

.

"It's the alcohol!" . he let his hands rest against Jacks chest as he rocked him in closer to scold him

.

"It's you, Ianto!" . he squeezed his waist tightly . "There's something about you! ….. I can't put my finger on it! …..You're a mystery … … an enigma!"

.

"I'm a fucked up mess!"

.

"No…. you're not ….." . he leaned in closer with a smile and pecked the end of his nose . "You're cute!" . he pecked him on the lips . "You're funny!" . he pecked him on the lips again . "You're very, very hot!" . another kiss . and I can't stop thinking about you!"

.

He leaned in yet again but this time his lips lingered. His eyes closed as he moved his mouth slowly over Iantos' and the merest hint of pressure sent both hearts racing.

.

He pulled back to gaze into his face and his heart melted at the sight. His eyes had remained closed, almost as though he were floating through the magical feeling of that first teenage kiss.

.

Slowly his eyes opened and he realized that Jack was watching him . "I'm going to wake up soon aren't I!"

.

"You think you're dreaming?" . he rested their cheeks together and nuzzled the side of his face.

.

"Mmm Hmm!" . he nodded against his cheek and revelled in the feel of Jacks' smooth skin as it moved gently over the roughening scratch of his own early morning stubble.

.

Without a word Jack pulled back and framed his face. With a hand on either cheek he slowly brought their lips together again. If was soft and delicate.

His head moved in circles as he melded their lips together, no urgency, no tongues just gentle and sensual.

As Ianto responded Jack grazed their lips together tenderly and lowered his hands to his waist to rub his thumbs in small circles as he held on lightly to his sides. Dragging his lips across his soft skin and gently rubbing their bottom lips together he drew back to administer first one then a second light peck then finally, drawing a sigh from them both, pressed their lips firmly back together.

.

Satisfied that he'd had an effect on the other man Jack let his tongue lick a lazy line across his bottom lip then lifting away slightly pressed one final tender peck to his mouth.

.

Letting their foreheads rest together and sliding his hands completely around Iantos' waist he rubbed lightly on the small of his back

.

"Did that feel like a dream to you, Ianto?"

.

There was a pause before he decided . "Very much so …." . and began to laugh softly as Jack let his shoulders sag

.

"Damn! ….. that usually works!" . he draped his arms around his neck . "But then, thinking about it, you're not my usual choice of victim!"

.

"Is that so?" he stepped out of his embrace and sat down on the settee . "So tell me, what is your usual choice of victim?"

.

The pursed smile transformed into a saucy smirk . "Trust me, you don't wanna know!"

.

"Now how did I know you were going to say that!" he patted the cushion next to him.

.

"So, Mr Jones!" . He nudged his arm as he fell down next to him . "Back there in the bedroom! …. That's one hell of a yell you have on you!"

.

He looked at him accusingly . "That was your bloody fault! ….. you and your dirty mouth"

.

"It wasn't just me that was using their mouth!" . he baulked as he realized that he'd brought the conversation back around to the subject of the unfortunate blow job and winced expecting another outburst.

.

Ianto smiled at the look of fear on his face and tried to reassure him .

"Don't worry, this is something I have to sort out with Stef …. not you!"

.

Jack let himself fall back with a sigh . "We're not getting off to a very good start, are we!" . he looked across at him resignedly . "Would you like me to leave?"

.

He stared him straight in the face and raised both brows as high as he could . "Do I look fucking stupid? ….. I may have anger management issues but I haven't completely lost the plot!" . he nodded decisively at him . "you're not going anywhere … so stay put!"

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

Staring through the dim light Ianto peered at the mess around the room. His heart clenched as his gaze fell on the dis-array of birthday cards. All but one had fallen, the one that he'd sent.

.

A wistful thought occurred to him that maybe Jason had stood this one back on end before he'd left. With a self-admonishing eye-roll he dismissed the notion as quickly as it had appeared.

.

.

Shifting slightly against the arm of the couch Ellie snuffled in to the crook of her arm then drifted back off to sleep again. As she drew in a deep breath Jacks' head rocked against her shoulder but he didn't stir.

.

Ianto smiled across at him. Even when he was drooling and had mussed up hair he still managed stay ridiculously good looking.

.

He snuggled into the arm at his end of the couch and closed his eyes in the hope of getting just a small amount of sleep before the big clean up.

.

.

Five minutes later he was up on his feet and heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He filled the glass once, emptied it then filling it again drank the cool liquid straight down.

.

He pushed himself up from the sink to head back to the couch but stopped as he heard a faint beep. Remembering this time where he'd hidden his mobile he pulled open a kitchen drawer and feeling behind some folded tea towels came away with a phone.

.

He had one missed call and three text messages. He went to the texts …. the first one was from Stefan. He paused before opening it then bit the bullet

.

'_hi just wanted to say sorry for stepping out of line x'_

.

He pursed his lips and went on the next one, Stefan again

.

'_I'm really sorry x please don't hate me x I love you x'_

.

He looked at the ceiling and mouthed _ 'fuck it!'_ god, he hated that word.

.

The third message was from Jason

.

'_I'm sorry x'_

.

He schooled his features …. Okay … so every fucker was sorry ….. move on!

.

Why he did what he did next he'll never know and as a distressed voice in his mail bank began to speak he immediately regretted his decision. Jason was broken, he sounded drunk but he was crying to the point where you couldn't understand half of the words that he was saying.

.

He swallowed hard as a lump formed in his throat. With a stinging in his eyes he listened to Jasons' attempt at an apology. Drunk or not he sounded truly devastated and it hurt him to hear him like it. He'd never known him to cry before and it took him by surprise. Before his own tears could fall he stopped the message and dropped down heavily on to a chair.

.

He sniffed lightly as he tried not to weaken but as first one then another tear spilled to trace wet a line down across each cheek his mouth turned down at the corners and his shoulders rocked gently as he began to cry silently. Afraid that the slightest noise from him might catch the attention of Ellie and Jack he tried to pull himself together.

.

He wiped at his face and gasped in a light breath. He'd already accepted that it was time to move on and, yes, his ego was smarting from the rejection but it didn't mean that he wanted Jason to feel like this. Even if they had reached the end of their line he did still care enough to not want to hear him hurting and crying.

.

He wiped angrily at his face and standing walked back to the sink to get another glass of water. He sipped between taking soft sniffs and after one final sweep of a palm across each cheek he made his way back to the couch.

.

Snuggling up close to Jack he nuzzled his face in to his shoulder to get comfortable and laughing softly as the American mumbled then drifted off again he closed his own eyes and prayed for sleep.

.

Over on the other side of Jack Ellie opened her eyes. Fully conscious behind her closed lids she had listened to her friend as he had cried softly and privately.

.

She breathed slowly through the twisting in her chest. His pain was her pain ….. he was her 'soulie' …. and he was wonderful …. why could nobody else see this? He deserved to be loved and, even if he wouldn't admit it himself, he needed to be loved. It just needed the right person to make him realise this.

.

As tears filled her eyes she closed them and joined her best friend in praying for oblivion.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

Ianto opened one eye and squinted at the sunlight as it burned through the partially opened slats of his living room blind.

.

As his other lid slowly opened he peered over at the mantle shelf and tried to get a glimpse of the clock that was quietly ticking away. The face was half obscured by the same lone 'Happy Birthday To The Man Who Has Everything' card and he found himself smiling at the irony.

.

Shifting awkwardly he realised that his right arm had gone to sleep. With the dead weight of another body lying on it he couldn't decide which would be worse, the lack of feeling that he was currently experiencing or the wrath of a grumpy American and the raging pins and needles that would undoubtedly follow.

.

He shifted awkwardly under the bent knee resting on his legs and wiggled his backside slightly in an effort to ease the pain in the small of his back. He'd never thought that this couch was particularly comfortable in the first place and now lying side by side on it with another fully grown man it was even less so.

.

At some stage over the last two or so hours he and Jack had managed to commandeer the whole of the couch for themselves and he'd finally managed to get some sleep snuggled alongside him.

.

He watched him as he peacefully drew in a soft breath then released it slowly back out. As his chest rose and fell to brush lightly along his side the warmth of his breath sent a tingle through his skin. The arm draped over him and the knee drawn up to rest on top of his legs made him feel strangely protected … and wanted.

.

.

He studied the ceiling and drew in a slow deep breath of his own. He'd stared up at this same ceiling only a couple of hours ago and laying there waiting to nod off had come to the decision that he was not going to have a repeat of last time and he was not going lose himself in self-pity and alcohol as he had done when Max had left, from now on it was going to be a big 'bollocks' to everything …. from now on he was going to get on with his life …and if part of this moving on included seeing Jack for a couple of days …. then so be it!

.

His eyes drifted sideways to gaze at him again. His right cheek was twitching slightly and his lids fluttered as his eyes danced around below them. He would put money on him dreaming of something sex related.

.

He smirked as he realized that he was applying his own guilty pleasure of sleep induced fantasies to Jack and now, quite confident in his assumptions about him, came to the conclusion that he should give this eager American guy some very hot and very very dirty experiences to add to his memories.

.

.

.

Unwelcome memories of his own began to dance through his mind; the party, the entertainment.

.

In his head he began to play out scenes of the unpleasant ending to the evenings' shenanigans and feeling his mood darken he fast forwarded to his more pleasant making out sessions with Jack.

.

Jack had told him that he was cute!

He allowed himself a small smile.

Jack had told him he was very _very_ hot!

He grinned with delight at the thought that someone as unbelievably good looking as him could think that _he_ was hot!

Joe thought he was cuddly …. Jack thought he was hot! … no contest!

.

He began to feel a bit brighter and let his mind wander through different scenarios of how his lunch date with the American could go. Eating out on a Sunday would make a change. His normal routine would have been to sit down and devour a roast that Jason would have spent hours preparing for them both and whilst they ate they would discuss the previous week and laugh at each-others' anecdotes of what they'd got up to the previous night. ….. today was going to be very different.

.

The echo of Jasons' laugh faded and sounds of him sobbing filled his ears instead. He felt the lump return to his throat and swallowed hard around it. . _'Stop ….. stop this right now! ….. carry on like this and you're going to need more than bloody therapy!'_

.

He tried to clear his mind and began to day dream about Jack again but any thoughts of the impending lunch-date were quickly replaced by the memory of Jack struggling to breathe as he fisted himself. He could still hear his voice saying that he wanted to taste his spunk and for one second he could feel Stefans' lips sliding over his cock. He blinked quickly … he hadn't become a writhing screaming mess because he thought it was Stefan … it was the thought of Jack doing all of those delicious things with _his _ mouth ….. it was Jacks tongue he could feel sliding around the tip of …

.

A familiar twist shot through to his groin and he drew in a sharp involuntary breath through his nose. Fidgeting uncomfortably he screwed up his face and tried to think of grannies with no teeth giving blow jobs. His cock strained against the fabric of his jeans and he started to get worried.

.

He decided to forget the day-dreaming all together and drew in slow breaths instead. This, thankfully, resulted in the dissipation of the stiffness further south.

.

He closed his eyes and tried to doze off again but as the memory of Jason leaving the bedroom invaded his brain he let out a long sigh and let his head roll lazily over to the right. As he opened his eyes he was met by a deep azure blazing back at him and a tuneful

.

"Good morning!" . broke the silence.

.

He panicked briefly. Had Jack been laying there watching him the whole time? …. Had he witnessed the wanton look of lust that had graced his features as he'd become turned on? …. Had he felt his hard on pressing against his knee?

.

He brushed the anxiety aside to smile . "You are real then! ….. I guess you're not a dream after all!"

.

Jack laughed quietly and lifting his right hand let his fingers glide softly down his left cheek.

.

Ianto smiled back at him and in leaning in towards him slightly he remembered that his arm had gone dead.

.

"As incredibly pleasant as all of this is …. I'm afraid I'm going to have my arm back soon!" . he strained and pulled slightly to his left . "There is every chance that I may lose it through lack of blood supply, gangrene and ultimately amputation!"

.

Jack grinned and lifted himself slightly so that Ianto could pull his arm free.

.

"Coffooompfh?" . the question wheezed out as he rolled off of the couch and fell with a thud to the floor below.

.

"Sounds wonderful!" . Jack watched on in amusement as he rolled around on the floor gurgling out Welsh curses . . "Pins and needles?" . he guessed as he watched him squeeze the fingers of his left hand tightly around his right wrist and began to repeatedly bang his hand down on to the floor.

.

After a minute or so of strangled 'fuck fuck fucks' he managed to answer . "Yes, it does sound wonderful, doesn't it!"

.

"Now …." . He bit down hard on to his clenched fist . "You know where the kitchen is ….. I'm going for a piss! ….. no sugar in mine!"

.

Jack pulled the cushion out from underneath himself and, growling, playfully hit him repeatedly over the head with it.

.

He laughed and dragging himself up on to all fours crawled across the floor in an attempt to escape the battering.

.

His escape was cut short by the prone form of a sleeping woman stretched out on the rug in front of the fireplace.

.

Ellie was mussed up but looked quite adorable.

One hand was thrown across her eyes and the other had twisted into her sweater, pulling it upwards and revealing a very bare torso. She was totally out for the count and was snuffling quietly through a series of small alcohol induced snores.

.

He looked back over to Jack and started to laugh . "Only she could lay half naked in a room full of gay men!"

.

With a sudden flash of inspiration he began to undo his flies. Jack looked on, puzzled . "What you doin'?"

.

He winked at him and with a grin pulled his cock out.

.

"Ianto!" . his mouth dropped open in disbelief

.

He winked at him again and sshh-ing with a finger on his lips edged closer on his knees until he was up close to Ellies' shoulders.

.

Without thinking twice he leaned over and gripping his cock between his thumb and forefinger began to smack gently on to her lips with it. Still slumbering soundly she remained blissfully unaware.

.

Trying to laugh quietly Jack cupped his face with his hands and blinked as tears began to form. Ianto looked back across to him and grinned broadly as she twitched her nose but remained in her own little world of ignorance.

.

Convinced she had settled he began to wipe his cock over her lips then over her nose and then finally around her left cheek to finally arrive back at her lips to smack gently down on to them again.

.

Jack was lying flat out on his front, his head twisted to the side as he continued to watch and his fist was stuffed firmly into his mouth. His eyes streamed as he took a breath to whisper . "You're wicked!" . then added . "I wish I had a video on me!"

.

"She'll be gutted she missed this!" . he sat back on his haunches to watch her as she slept on, oblivious.

.

"Doesn't it bother you?" . he swivelled on the couch to face him . "I mean … her being a woman"

.

"This isn't a woman …" . he was still grinning as he kneeled up to put himself away . "it's Ellie!"

.

Jack laughed and lay back. Lifting his arms he gave a deliciously wicked and satisfied sigh then yawned.

.

As he stretched up a strip of bare flesh peeked out from between his t-shirt and waistband.

.

Ianto had to fight hard to resist the urge to crawl over and lick the exposed flesh and as the American sat back up he found himself stumbling over the sudden announcement that he was going to find a cover for his friend.

.

Unaware of the effect he was having on him Jack just nodded and smiled after him as he scrambled to his feet and left the room.

.

He returned a minute later with the quilt off of the single bed and smiling warmly down at the young woman carefully draped it over her.

.

Jack watched on intrigued as, in a complete contrast to beating her about the face with his cock, he gently arranged the cover so as not to awaken her.

.

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she!" . he watched him lean over to kiss her on the forehead.

.

He nodded as he quietly told him . "She's the most important person in my life"

.

They both stared at her in silence for a few seconds.

.

"Right, now for that piss!" . with the raise of one eyebrow he turned and left the room.

.

"I guess that's my cue to get the coffee going!" . he watched him as he disappeared out into the hall then made his way over to the kitchen.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

"What's the time now?" . the question came with a yawn and a hand reached out to grasp at a mug of cooling brown liquid.

.

Jack looked down at his wrist and squinted

.

"Nine thirty….. my god!, does this hour even exist on a Sunday?"

.

Ianto groaned and looking around the kitchen decided . "I suppose I'd better make a start on this little lot!"

.

Jack grunted at the mess and offered . "I'll give you a hand ….. it's the least I can do after the night you had!"

.

He gave a sigh and laughed ironically . "I suppose you could call this my punishment for being such a shit host!"

.

Looking across with a genuine smile he told Jack . "you go grab a shower and freshen up ….. I'll be alright here"

.

Placing his mug slowly down on to the table he looked up to warn him . "Just so that you know, Ianto, …. me offering to help clear up a mess is completely and totally unheard of … I do not do domesticated ….…. at all! … ever! ….. I do not help tidy up in n e way! ….. and as _this _is probably the only time you will ever hear me offer to do such a thing …. I suggest that you make the most of me!"

.

He grinned and flicked his brows before continuing . "Besides, if we're meeting for lunch at twelve thirty you're going to need all the help you can get!"

.

"Hold on!" . he looked up from searching in a cupboard . "I don't recall agreeing on a time!" . he resumed his search and stood, bringing with him a roll of black bin liners as he did so.

.

"Where shall we meet?" . Jack walked over to take the roll of bags from him and tearing one away flicked it dramatically in the air to open it. As Ianto rolled his eyes he began to fill it with empty cans and bits of dried up food.

.

Leaning across him to slide a tray of sticky glasses along the counter top he gave him a side-ways glance . "What do you mean, meet? … I haven't even agreed to the time yet!"

.

"Ianto, I'm relying on you for guidance here!" . he rubbed up against him as he leaned over and received a slap on the arm for his trouble . "This is your town not mine …. I haven't got a clue where we could go!"

.

"You're rushing me!" . he crossed to the other side of the kitchen and with a wide sweep of one arm sent an array of dried food, crumbs and screwed up napkins into his liner.

.

Jacks' shoulders sagged. With a sigh he lowered his bag to the floor . "I know … look, I'm sorry …. I'm always like this … I tend to get a bit carried away when I meet somebody I like… !"

.

He lifted the bag again as he told him sincerely . "I don't want to push you ….we don't have to do lunch if you don't want to…"

.

Waiting patiently for him to finish his piece the Welshman shook his head and started laughing.

.

"I meant you're rushing me to get there for twelve thirty you idiot … not that you're rushing me into having lunch with you full stop!" . he shook his head at him again then bent down to pick up a paper plate from the floor.

.

Jack looking relieved admitted . "Twelve thirty is pushing it a bit … would you rather we did dinner instead?"

.

"Dinner sounds much better … but I can't be late home …. some of us normal people with normal jobs normally have to go to work on a normal Monday morning!"

.

"How about we eat early at say seven? … then we can go for a quick drink afterwards!"

.

"Ok … sounds good!" . he nodded his agreement then scowled as Jack continued

.

"But I still have no idea of where to go! ….. so I'm relying on you to take me somewhere nice!"

.

He picked up a tea towel and threw it at him.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

They spent the next quarter of an hour chasing around the kitchen table, laughing and nudging each other out of the way to get to the different piles of rubbish.

.

This was heaven to Jack, doing normal stupid everyday guy stuff like this was bringing back fond memories of living at home and larking around with his young brother.

.

They quickly got bored with the kitchen and moved on to the living room and as they quietly followed each other around Jack studied Ianto, the way he moved when he bent down, the way he twisted to pick up things behind him, the way that every move was deliberate; each piece of rubbish being targeted and retrieved with the minimum of effort.

.

He fascinated him. He was certainly nothing like the usual men he would go for. Normally he would make a b – line for the most attractive and self-absorbed guy in the room ….. and if he happened to have a big cock as well it was a bonus.

.

Ianto was different. He was definitely a good looking guy ….. no two ways about that …. but he was attractive in a more subtle way, an endearing and unaffected way. He was just a regular guy with real issues and one that he himself wouldn't have to play a part to be accepted by, he could just be a regular guy as well.

.

Added to all of this the mysterious Mr Jones also had this unreadable and unattainable air about him, it made him exciting ….. and dangerous ….. and an angry Ianto Jones just happened to be one of the most exhilarating and arousing things he had ever witnessed.

.

.

.

He watched him as he bent down to tentatively pick up yet another filled condom. His denims pulled tight around his arse cheeks and Jack swallowed hard at the sight.

.

God, he had a divine ass … he wanted to lick every inch of it ….. then bury his tongue deep inside.

.

He made up his mind ….. he was going to unravel this enigma and crack his code ….. he was going to lose himself in every last mysterious inch that was Ianto Jones.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

As they returned to the kitchen area Jack decided press on with his plan and began to subject the Welshman to an in depth question and answer session.

.

"So, what's normal work then? What line of work pays well enough to afford a place like this?" He reached around Ianto to pick up a glass and rubbed his crotch against the side of his thigh.

.

"It doesn't" . he gave an enigmatic that's all you're getting out of me for now smile.

.

Not entirely happy with this reply he tried for a bit more

.

"So, how do you afford all this then?" . he swept his hands in a wide gesture at their surroundings.

.

"I don't!" . he was still being enigmatic.

.

As Jack gave him a purse-lipped 'you need to do much better than that' frown he sighed and explained . "When my parents died a monthly allowance was set up for me and that goes a long way to helping out ….. in fact, it probably covers most of the mortgage."

.

Jack was visibly stunned by the announcement and immediately regretted asking, he hadn't meant for Ianto to have to drag up bad memories just for the sake of quenching his curiosity.

.

His hands dropped down in front of him and he wound the plastic sack around his fingers . "Ianto….. I'm so sorry …. you should have told me to mind my own business!"

.

"Don't worry about it" . he shrugged and walked over to separate another black bag from the roll.

.

"Shall I make a start on the glasses?" . As Jack left his sack and moved across to the sink Ianto nodded his appreciaton.

.

"Yeah, thanks ….. as long as filling a dish washer isn't too domesticated for you!"

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

With all surfaces visible again they decided to stop for another coffee break. Ianto reached deliberately around Jack to get to the sugar bowl and with a slow rotation of his hips ground himself into his back-side.

.

As a low chuckle sounded from the back of his throat Jack turned to face him. He had every intention of stealing a quick grope before they carried on but his attention was caught by a deep groaning and soft shuffling noise.

.

Ellie was standing in the opening to the kitchen with the quilt cover wrapped around her head and shoulders, the tip of her nose and fringe being the only visible thing.

.

Ianto turned in Jacks arms and lay back against him

.

"MORNING!"

.

They yelled very loudly in unison then delightedly slapped a five in a great minds think alike moment.

.

"I am in hell!" . she slumped down on to a kitchen chair and with a thunk let her head fall forward on to the table.

.

"There's coffee on the go" . After pouring some from the jug into his and Jacks' mugs Ianto took a sip then made his way out in to the sun room in search of more empty glasses and discarded paper plates.

.

As she groaned into the table and remained where she was he added ."I told you drinking that amount of vodka that late was a bad idea!"

.

"I only had three! … or so" . she winced as the defensive exclamation caused a wave of pain to scream and stab above her eyes.

.

"How many?" . He threw a couple of empty beer bottles into his bag and turning looked down behind the decks

.

"Well, well! ….. what have we here?"

.

Jack stepped through the doorway to investigate.

.

"For Jack!" . he was reading from a post-it note "My eyes have never adored anything as beautiful as you!"

.

He poked two fingers into his mouth suggesting that he felt like throwing up then he handed Jack the post it note and the two vinyl seven inch records to which it was attached.

.

He beamed with delight as he looked down at the two Frankie Valli discs. They had deliberately been separated from the ones waiting be collected.

.

"It would appear that you have another admirer!" . with a disgruntled flick of his head he marched back into the kitchen.

.

Watching him as he nonchalantly picked up his mug and drank from it Jack winked at Ellie before asking

.

"Why, who's the other one?"

.

He blanked him and marched straight past to go out into the garden.

.

"Oooh!" . Ellie dragged her sorry form up and over to the coffee pot . "Someone's suffering from a touch of the green-eyed monsters this morning!"

.

Jack smiled and winked again . "How's your head?"

.

"Feels like I've got a whole NBA team running around in there!" .she winced as she poured some of the coffee in to a mug.

.

"Are you trying to make me feel at home?"

.

"Something like that …." . she nodded taking a sip and sitting back down . "But I have my reasons!"

.

He raised his brows

.

"Yan really likes you, Jack, I can tell and I really want him to have a bit of fun for a change!" . she sighed before taking another sip of her coffee then winced.

.

"You two are good friends aren't you" . he smiled at the pained look on her face and peered out to where Ianto was getting on with his precise and deliberate litter picking.

.

She followed his gaze and watching on as her friend bent down to pick up an empty beer bottle sighed . "He's the most important person in my life!"

.

Jack pursed his lips and nodded his understanding. He'd heard that same comment not that long ago from a certain someone else and made a mental note of not to get on the wrong side of either of them.

.

"So I take it Jason didn't come home last night!" . she fell back in her chair and watched Jack as he flopped down next to her

.

"No ….. " . with a sigh he looked down at the mug clasped in his hands . "I get the impression he's too scared of Joe to go against anything he says"

.

"He's an idiot!" . she decided

.

"He's a big boy and he can look after himself!" . the admonishing tone came from the doorway.

.

As he picked up his mug again he sighed into it, he didn't know who he was trying to convince most …. her or himself.

.

"Yeah, I s'pose" . she sighed as she recalled his reaction to the voicemail a few hours ago.

.

Sensing the uneasy atmosphere that was threatening to descend she changed the subject . "So what was it with Joe and that stupid American accent last night then ?" she looked to her left to add . "no offence meant, Jack!"

.

"None taken" . he shrugged and smiled

.

"Was he trying to impress you or something?" . she was scowling at the memory . "'cause it certainly didn't impress me! ….. One minute he sounded embarrassingly twangy and the next he was all cor blimey strike a light mate!"

.

Jack laughed at her attempt at a cockney accent . "I challenged him on the flight over … he seemed to think that because I can change my accent whenever I choose it must be easy enough to do ….. then he began practicing on the stewardesses. I bet him that he couldn't stay in character" . he rolled his eyes at the memory … "he constantly forgot that he was supposed to be an American and made complete fool of himself."

.

"So, when you say that you change your accent you mean for whatever part you're playing at the time!" . Ianto assumed

.

"Something like that, yeah …" . he smiled down at his empty mug.

.

Ellie looked accusingly over the top of her own mug at the pair of them.

.

"Hold on, am I missing something here? What's with all this 'whatever part you're playing at the time' malarkey?" . She narrowed her eyes as she waited for an explanation.

.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention" . he shrugged as he used his most matter of fact voice . "Jack's an entertainer ….."

.

So that she couldn't see the smile creeping in to place he turned to the sink and put his mug down in the bowl.

.

"What do you mean he's an entertainer?" . she exhaled noisily and sat up straight to glare at them both . "What does that bloody mean?" . she hunched her shoulders and raised her hands in a 'my life!' gesture before continuing . "What does he do, then? ….. Does he model balloons at kids parties? ….. Does he swing from a trapeze? … Or maybe he rides a fucking unicycle! …"

.

She took a breath and held her arms wider . "Duh! …You can't just say '_ooh, he's an entertainer!'_ and leave it at that you moron!"

.

As Jack rocked with mirth Ianto inclined his head towards him . "He apparently does a bit of everything …. sings, dances _and!_ acts….."

.

He looked across at the chuckling American in the hope of getting more of an explanation himself but Jack just grinned and nodded his agreement.

.

"What? Like Brian Conley?" . she sat back on her chair again.

.

"Who?" . he looked in Iantos' direction for an explanation.

.

"Just ignore her!" . he pulled open the door of the dishwasher as it beeped . "I do … she goes away eventually!"

.

"So ….." . he laughed at Ellie as she stuck out a furry tongue . "Who's this Brian whatsisface then?"

.

As Ianto lifted one glass after another from the washer he remained bending over and as Ellie laughed quietly at Jack he leaned onto the table and stretched forward pulling a dirty face. He sat there lecherously wiggling an extended tongue in the air as he was told

.

"Let's just say …. if you're being compared to him ….. it's probably best that you don't know who he is!"

.

He quickly sat up straight and schooled his features. As the door was closed and the unsuspecting Welshman turned to face them Ellie continued with the inquisition.

.

"So, you sing!"

.

Jack nodded his head.

.

"Sing something!"

.

Jack shook his head.

.

"Oh, I give up, I'm going for a shower!" . she stomped off to the bathroom, quilt draped around her shoulders.

.

"So! … dinner tonight!" . Ianto was now arranging the sparkling glasses by size ready to go back into the cupboard.

.

"Ah, yeah! ….. What time and where?"

"Where are you staying?" he turned to face him.

.

Jack rolled his eyes at his lack memory and standing reached into his front pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He studied the information on it briefly then handed it to Ianto.

.

"Seeley Manor? … yeah I know it. I can meet you outside at six thirty" . he handed the note back to him . "We can walk down to this restaurant that I know …..it's not far ….. won't take long ….. I'll book us a table"

.

"Brilliant!" . the beautiful beam was back . "I can find out all about you over a glass of wine or two!"

.

He surveyed him suspiciously . "Who says I'm going to tell you anything?"

.

"Six questions each!"

As Jack sat up straight with enthusiasm Ianto couldn't help but notice that he seemed to get excited by the smallest of things ... he smiled to himself and decided that it was sweet.

.

"That's what we're allowed!" . the enthusiasm was becoming worse . "so get your thinking cap on!"

.

"You really do like your little challenges don't you!" he was grinning as he teased him.

.

In return Jack bounced back with . "and you, Mr Jones, are the biggest challenge of them all!"

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

It took them until half one to finally finish tidying up the place and as all three of them slumped down next to each other on the recently cleaned couch Jack announced

.

"I guess I'd better get back … gotta make myself look beautiful for tonight!"

.

Ianto let his head fall to one side to look at him . "I hope you're not fishing for compliments" . he gave a noisy sniff of disinterest . "'Cause you won't be getting any from me!" . he looked away from him before grinning.

.

Ellie nudged Jack to get his attention. As he looked away from Ianto and lowered his head to hers she told him in a deliberately loud whisper . "He thinks you're already beautiful!"

.

"OI!"

.

She ignored the Welsh growl and as Jack laughed down at her she grinned . "When he first saw you last night he couldn't even breathe …. Seriously! ….. He went into a complete melt down! … I thought I was going to have to slap him about a bit!"

.

As Jack leaned back on the couch and laughed delightedly Ianto groaned loudly and covered his face with his hands.

.

"Ells ….. remind me again! ….. why, exactly, do I put up with you?"

.

As the two friends pulled faces at each other Jack patted Ellie on top of the head . "Anyways! … I really do need to get going!"

.

"I'll grab the number of the cab firm we use!" . as she offered she stood and made her way to the kitchen.

.

"He's staying at the Manor! …get this man a cab and get him the fuck out of here!" . As Jack pretended to be offended Ianto grinned at him.

.

He brought a dramatic hand up to his brow and his head was whipped back in mock distress . " Don't worry … I know when I'm not wanted!"

"Christ! … if that's your acting skills I can't wait to see the dancing!" Ellie looked on mockingly as she passed to go to the phone in the hall.

.

As Ianto gave a very loud laugh at Ellies sarcasm Jack scowled and poked him in the ribs.

.

She tried to make the call to the cab firm but as the pair of them grappled and struggled for supremacy she stepped back from the table

.

"Oi! … will you two shut the fuck up!" . she waved a commanding arm through the air . "I can't hear a fucking word this bitch is saying!"

.

As she went back to her call and mumbled an apologetic . "Oh, yeah ….. sorry …. you wasn't meant to hear that ….." they burst into laughter and carried on with their prodding and poking.

.

Having finished her call she stood in the doorway and watched them as they rolled around on the floor together, screeching with laughter as they tried to pin each other down.

.

She found herself swallowing around the lump in her throat. She hadn't seen her best friend behave like this since he was nineteen…. since his parents had died. Blinking away the tears that were threatening to fall she gave them a minute to giggle and grope each other before yelling an amused

.

"Right! ….. If you two have quite finished! ... Jack, your carriage will be here in ten minutes!"

.

He looked over to her, then back to Ianto . "Well! … I guess that just calls for some of this then!" . before the Welshman could react he dived on top of him and began to kiss him like a man possessed.

.

She grinned as she watched them for a while then looking at her watch told them

.

"Five minutes!"

.

"Mmmpfh!"

.

"Two minutes!" . she grinned three minutes later

.

Jack broke the kiss and catching his breath decided . "You know ….. I might just have to stay here and do this all day instead!"

.

"One minute!" . she was smiling as she rolled her eyes.

.

The two men grumbled in disappointment and scrabbled to their feet, their obvious arousal letting on just how disappointed they were.

.

"I take it you've exchanged numbers!" . she picked up Iantos mobile from the arm of the couch and waved it at him.

.

As he started to laugh embarrassedly Jack grinned an "ooops!" across at her"

.

"Useless, the pair of you!" . she pulled her own phone from her pocket . "Bloody useless!"

.

As she held out her hand Jack fished his phone from his back pocket and handed it to her. She started by first dialling her number from his phone , then Iantos' and checking that their numbers had made it into his 'calls made' memory she instructed that it was up to him to remember which number belonged to whom and add the names accordingly.

.

He gave a quick salute before she reminded Ianto to add the new number and Jacks' name to his list of contacts. He nodded and looked up as a car horn tooted outside.

.

Jack bent down to pick up his jacket from the armchair. Ianto smacked him on the backside with a growl

.

"You!... out of here! ….. I really, really need to take a shower!"

.

"Mmm ….. and you really need to thing about changing into some clean clothes, Yan …. you have a strange white stain on your backside!" . Jack grinned as he finally gave in to the temptation to make a comment about his little deposit from the night before.

.

"Go!" . he laughed against his mouth as he leaned in for a quick kiss then winked his response at Ellie as she smiled

.

"I bet you can't wait to have that nice long shower!"

.

As Jack got in to the taxi he turned back and grinned . "Don't forget! …. six questions! ….. get thinking!"

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

x x J x x

Chapter Nine

.

The Tears Of A Clown

.

Staring hesitantly into a wardrobe mirror a disillusioned young Welshman came to the painful conclusion that he could actually do with losing a few pounds after all. Well, either that or tone up the extra padding that he'd acquired since Christmas.

.

He gripped the strip of flesh resting happily at the waist band of his jeans and tried to judge ….. less than an inch? …. more than an inch?

.

He hadn't thought he'd looked that bad and, quite honestly, until the assorted cuddly comments had started coming in it had never really bothered him.

.

He jiggled on the spot and studied for any movement in the chest area. He let out a relieved sigh. No wobbly bits up that end.

.

Still not seeing why people felt the need to comment on his added inches he dismissed the thoughts from his mind and decided to find something to wear instead.

.

He took a step toward the fitted wardrobe and still looking into its mirror once more found himself studying for any movement around the offending areas. Personally he still couldn't see the problem and what was this obsession that every other bugger had with his physique all of a sudden, anyway?

.

Jason had never commented on the extra weight! ….. the one person that saw him every day had never felt the need to draw any attention to his growing waist line! But then, of course, Jason had always been the more sensitive of them both, perhaps he'd just been trying to avoid hurting his feelings?

.

The paranoia kicked in big time. So, if everybody, including Jason, had actually noticed that he was carrying a few more pounds that would lead to the obvious conclusion that Jack had noticed it too! Fuck! He'd relieved him of his shirt last night and no doubt got a close up view of every padded inch! … Fuck!

.

He turned to the wall allowing him to take in his side profile. Yeah ….., maybe he did have just the teensiest of paunches but nothing too offensive. He twisted a little more and grinned with self-appreciation, his jeans always managed to hug him in all of the right places! Even he couldn't deny that he had a cute arse! In fact, from waist to floor, he decided that he looked pretty hot.

.

Turning face on again he came to the conclusion that it was just the rest of him that he needed to sort out, in other words, the wobbly waist-less bits!

.

He scowled again at his reflection, too pasty, un-coloured and undefined His self- loathing began to make a resurgence .

.

What the fuck had Jason ever seen in him? … and what the fuck was Jack playing at now?

.

On reflection, Jasons' lack of concern was easily explainable i.e. he just fucked either end, he didn't need to look at the bits in between! But Jack? Well, that was a whole different puzzle. Did he have a thing for white wobbly Welsh men? Did he get turned on by the more 'natural ' look? Did he have some sort of visual impairment?

.

He quickly decided that whatever the reason, there was no way he was going to get another glimpse of his bare flesh and if, by some miracle, by the end of the evening he still wanted to fuck him then it was happening with either his shirt on ….. or the light off!

.

With confidence now well and truly shot he gave a resigned sigh and sliding back a door began to flick his way along a line of shirts. Not one of them had ever seemed appropriate for any occasion and he began to wonder just how much money he'd spent on clothes just for the sake of it.

.

Lifting a dark blue Sherman from the rail he cast a brief eye over the crisply pressed creases then put it back to join the others. Grumbling to himself he unhooked the next one, a dark grey dress shirt with double cuffs, but with the scrunch of a nose this made its way back on to the rail just as quickly as the one before.

.

He briefly considered the option of a t-shirt then, noting that the existence of a certain persons mark on his neck dictated that something with a collar was an absolute necessity, he dismissed the idea.

.

With yet another defeated sigh he began to close the door. Here he was, still undecided, still shirtless and wondering why the hell he'd decided to put himself through all of this torment in the first place!

.

As the door closed he found himself once again staring at his own reflection and ran a finger lightly across the two claiming marks at the base of his neck. One was already fading to a muted greeny orange. The other? Hmmm, that was a beauty! Its centre of angry purple was edged with a gentler more subdued mauve that was embellished around its circumference by a number of bright magenta pin pricks. He twisted his neck slightly to get a better view. The sight drew a disbelieving chuckle. Jack had done this to him! The very man that had rendered him speechless with his looks had felt the need to mark him! _Him! _ the cuddly one!

.

His eyes closed as he remembered the exquisite pain he'd felt when Jack had sucked hard onto the base of his neck. As a knot of arousal danced around in his groin his next decision was made for him. Not wanting to waste any more water on yet another shower he felt for the buckle of his belt and made his way over to the bed.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

With every twist of anxiety demanding that he just turn around and go back home the pleasant and nonchalant stroll he had planned for his journey to the Seeley had mutated into an agitated pace quickening power walk.

.

Every turn of a corner had been accompanied by a nausea that was threatening to manifest itself via the lurching of his stomach and the depositing of his last five cups of coffee (and one very necessary nerve calming Jack Daniels) into the nearest gutter.

.

Swallowing deliberately around the bile at the back of his throat he glanced down at his watch

.

"Bollocks!" . he was ten minutes early.

.

The last thing he wanted was to appear too eager. After all, the likelihood of this dalliance with Jack continuing after this evening was highly unlikely and he wasn't going to be the one to imply that there should be anything more to it than just a pleasant meal and maybe (hopefully) the possibility of a mutually satisfying coming together of bodies.

.

With one of his deep Welsh sighs he took in the familiar mundane facia of the building and before his complicated nostalgia could send him running for the hills he walked nervously up the path.

.

He could see Jack inside. He was chatting to someone behind the reception desk and as they chatted their conversation was interspersed with coy feminine giggles and very loud American laughs.

.

The sounds of his laughter immediately sent his mind racing back to earlier in the day when they'd been acting like a couple of loved up teenagers rolling around on the floor; the pretence of battle for dominance providing the excuse they needed to get closer, touch and hold.

.

He already knew that he could quite happily spend every day listening, laughing and touching. It was just his luck that, like every other person that he'd made the acquaintance of at this hotel, Jack was one of those 'just passing through' ships in the night.

.

.

As he neared the glass door the nervy jitters became significantly worse. Not quite as bad as the night before but there was definitely a first date butterfly dance going on in his stomach.

.

He swallowed hard and took a deep breath before pushing on to the heavy door and stepping inside.

.

The bland walls and worn lifts came at him with a rush and an immediate sense of déjà vu swept over him. Looking around at the familiar furnishings he let his mind flicker briefly back to some of the more memorable occasions he'd had when brought back here by eager guests for some fun.

.

.

He recognised the receptionist and as she looked up to give him a big smile and wave Jack looked over his shoulder. The second he saw him he beamed.

.

.

The young lady behind the desk was bouncing around excitedly and before he could get to the desk she was already trilling

.

"I knew it would be you!"

.

As he stepped up next to Jack the receptionist began to look pleased with herself. He returned Jacks welcoming smile before turning to face her

.

"Hi, Stace"

.

"As soon as he said Welsh guy called Ianto I just knew it would be you!" . if possible she looked even more impressed with herself.

.

He rolled his eyes at Jack before smiling unconvincingly . "Yep, there's no fooling you is there!"

.

"So, how many other Iantos are there around here?" . Jack was trying his best not to blatantly laugh at the look of dismay on his face.

.

"How many do you think?" . his reply was embellished with yet another eye roll.

.

They both turned to head for the exit and Jack looked back over his shoulder . "Well, it's been nice talking to you, er , …" . he went blank

.

"Stacey!"

.

"Yeah, of course!" . he pulled an 'ooops' expression at Ianto . "Nice talking to you Stacey!"

.

"You two have a nice evening!" . her voice carried along behind them.

.

They smiled at each other and made their way to the door.

.

.

"Not the brightest button" . Jack observed as they got outside.

.

"No!" . He laughed and admitted . "She drives me mad! She's been here for years. I think they keep her on because the pensioners like her!"

.

As he began to stride off along the road Jack kicked up a gear and trying to keep pace with him asked . "So, where are you taking me?"

.

"_I'm_ not taking _you_ anywhere" . he looked at him pointedly and as he drank in his attractiveness tried not to linger too long . "you invited me out remember?"

.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" . Jacks' forefinger jabbed out to provoke the twisting of a rib-cage and an awkward sideways stumble. With a . "Whoops!" . he grabbed on to an arm to steady the Welshman before pressing on . "So, what sort of restaurant is it anyway?"

.

"The sort where you get food?" . his retort was quick and he hoped that by being deliberately awkward he could wind him up just a little bit more. Looking into a shop window he endeavoured to conceal the big grin that was threatening to take over his face.

.

His theory was confirmed as Jack's mouth dropped open in disbelief . "Are you always this awkward?"

.

He laughed quietly as he carried on walking out in front . "I'm sorry, Jack, just ignore me! I always get like this when I'm nervous!"

.

Jack stopped in his tracks . "Ok, mister! ….. stop right there!"

.

Grin firmly fixed in place he ignored the command and continued to walk.

.

A large hand on his bicep brought him swinging around to an abrupt halt and he found himself staring into Jacks face

.

"Why are you nervous?" . the hand was lifted to rest reassuringly on his shoulder . "I don't bite!"

.

"Oh, great! Another fantasy you've gone and ruined!" . in trying to make a joke of things he hoped to conceal how uncharacteristically nervous he actually felt.

.

As they began walking again he stuffed his hands defensively into his jacket pockets. Jack hooked his left arm in through the crook of his right elbow and pulled him closer.

.

As a warm feeling crept over him Ianto hooked him in tighter to his side and smiled appreciatively as he was told

.

"Just in case you decide to run away, Mr Jones!"

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

It took no more than five minutes for them to reach the restaurant. Ianto had eaten here several times before and had picked the American style diner for very obvious reasons.

.

Jack seemed thrilled with the choice

.

"Bringing me a taste of home!" . his exclamation as they'd entered the restaurant was typically loud and, much to the displeasure of the elderly couple sitting just inside the doorway, he'd been just as demonstrative with his thanks!

.

They spent a splendidly sticky hour munching their way through ribs, wings and, at Jacks' request, every side on the menu. They had also managed to start on their second bottle of wine. This, Ianto realised, was a huge mistake but he was starting to conveniently forget that he had to get up for work the next morning.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

Watching Jack now as he deliberated over the dessert menu he couldn't help noticing how excited this man became by even just the mere mention of food.

.

He'd never seen anybody put so much away so quickly or with such enthusiasm and now on top of all of that he was now contemplating having Mississippi mud pie _and _apple pie _and_ ice cream!

.

After five minutes of not being able to make a decision he began with the familiar childlike whining . "Ianto! Tell me what to do!"

.

He lowered his glass and laughed at him. He was adorable, like a naughty little kid.

.

"Laughing at me is not helping, Mr Jones!" . the frowning sulk deepened before he decided . "Right! Apple pie and death by chocolate it is then!"

.

"You're impossible, Jack!" . with his chin propped up on a palm all he could do was smile with disbelief. . "I'm surprised you don't go for the mud pie and ice cream as well!"

.

Jack lifted his face to the skies in mock revelation.

.

"No, Jack! I was joking!" . he laughed heartily at the expression on his face and reaching across the table pretended to smack the back of his hand.

.

"Ianto!" . his second loud exclamation of the evening made him jump.

.

"What?" . he mocked him with his own loud retort.

.

"I've just realised something!" . the mans' excitement was forever endearing and infectious.

.

"and what might that be?" . he wasn't even going to hazard a guess.

.

"You're really cute when you laugh!"

.

"Oh, for crying…..!" . he let his head fall into his hands in mock distress before shaking it against his palms . "Are you really sure you should be having any more sugar?"

.

"Actually, no, you're right! 'Cause I'm thinking that maybe we should just get the cheque and get out of here!" the dis-arming smile made a reappearance . "I really can't wait to ask you my six questions!"

.

"Oh, bugger!" . the shoulder sag said it all . "I was kind of hoping you'd forgotten all about that!"

.

"Not a chance!" . he folded his napkin triumphantly . "Ianto Jones! Your big moment has arrived. Prepare to be interrogated by the one and only Mr Jack Harkness!"

.

He looked curiously at him for a second before admitting a little sheepishly . "I've just realised that I didn't know your surname!"

.

"Oh … what's in a name?" . a hand was waved dismissively through the air . "though I have to say, Ianto is one weird mother fucker of a name! How the hell do you spell it?"

.

He shook his head and looked to the heavens for some divine intervention. Jack, in the hope of attracting the attention of the waiter, wedged his thumb and forefinger in to his mouth and blew out an ear piercing whistle.

.

A big naughty grin was sent across the table towards him and he dropped his head into his hands once more, though this time not in dismay but in a half-hearted attempt at hiding his own huge delighted grin of amusement from the other unimpressed diners.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

The pub was only a further ten minutes on from the restaurant and as he'd hoped, being a Sunday evening, it wasn't too packed.

.

As Jack disappeared off to the gents he got them a pint and a chaser each and decided that this was definitely going to be his lot for the night.

.

He picked a table in a small recess and choosing the more stable of the two wooden chairs waited for Jack to reappear.

.

A couple of the regulars acknowledged him and he gave them each a polite smile. This wasn't one of his pick up points and this was his main reason for bringing Jack here.

.

To the landlord of his local he was just one of the lads and the only liquid he'd lost behind this particular pub was beer diluted urine.

.

.

To kill time he pulled a sheet of A 5 from his pocket and began to re-read through his questions. He couldn't wait to hear the answer to the first one!

.

He looked up to see Jack making his way over to him and made a vain attempt to secrete the piece of paper from view. The look on Jacks' face told him immediately that he'd seen it and he reluctantly laid it back on to the table.

.

Letting himself fall heavily down on to his chair Jack peered across at the page but any hope of getting an upside down preview of his questions was scotched when, with a small frown, Ianto snatched it back up and jokingly narrowed his eyes at him.

.

He laughed and narrowed his own before admitting . "I've been looking forward to this all day!"

.

As he grinned at the Welshman he reached for the pint glass and sniffed tentatively at the liquid. Taking a sip of the beer he grimaced . "No bottles?"

.

Not even trying to disguise his disappointment he put his glass back down on to the table and, as it rocked unsteadily on its uneven feet, he pulled a piece of screwed up paper from his jacket pocket. Spreading it flat on to the wooden surface with wide palms he attempted to smooth out the creases.

.

Giving up with a frown he instead pulled the sheet tight between his fingers and looked up . "Right! Shall we crack on with our questions, then?"

.

Ianto leaned back on his chair and crossed one leg over the other . "Come on then …. who's going first?"

.

"You can start" . he told him and sat back to wait for his first question.

.

"Okey – dokey!" . this was the moment Ianto had been waiting for all day . "So, Jack! question one! What's your date of birth?"

.

The bright blue eyes sailed to the ceiling . "Whoa! …. straight in with a low blow!" . he doubled up in imaginary pain gasping . "What is it with this obsession that everybody has about age?"

.

"Just answer the question!" . he was not going to be put off . "Come on! Date of birth! This was your idea remember!"

.

"Ok, fine! Though I still can't see what all the fuss is about!" . he gave a look of defeat then admitted . "December second sixty nine! There! Now you know!"

.

Ianto nodded his head in thanks and in doing the math realised that Jack looked a hell of a lot younger than he actually was ….. he would have put him at around twenty four and he certainly didn't act like he was coming on thirty.

.

"Come on then, what about you?" . Jack could see the cogs turning and felt a sudden need to stop the analysis.

.

"Me?" . He gave a small smile . "I don't need to ask myself! I already know my date of birth!"

.

Jack peered threateningly at him.

.

"Oh, Ok! Loose the look!" . he schooled his features and told him honestly . "Nineteenth of August nineteen seventy three There! Now that's all done with and out of the way!"

.

Jack rubbed a hand slowly over his chin and in an attempt to sound like Sherlock Holmes announced . "So, Mr Jones! From this information I can deduce that you are indeed twenty five years old!"

.

"and nineteen sixty nine must make _you_ thirty in December!"

.

"I'm still twenty nine!"

.

"But you're thirty in December!"

.

"But I'm still twenty nine!"

.

"Big birthday in December!"

.

"I'm twenty nine!"

.

"Big three O in December!"

.

"Right! _my _first question!" . that was enough conversation regarding the topic of his age!

.

"Come on then old boy, change the subject if you must!" . in his amusement he rocked his chair back on to its rear legs and as it creaked threateningly he righted it.

.

There was a low growl from Jack at yet another crack about his age then he continued . "I did ask you this morning but you didn't actually say what your job is! What is it that you do exactly?"

.

"Sensible question! I'm impressed!" . his nod was sarcastic.

.

"Why?" . the bottom lip pouted ever so slightly . "What were you expecting?"

.

"Oh, I don't know, something along the lines of favourite colour, perhaps?"

.

"That's my second question! Answer my first!" . ignoring his beer totally he reached for the chaser.

.

"I 'feel up' men for a living!" . it was juvenile but it always amused him to see the reaction it got.

.

"You do what?"

.

"I work on the shop floor of an out-fitting section in a very large department store! ….. and I have a very flexible measuring tape!"

.

"Seriously?"

.

"Mmm Hmm!" . as he took a sip of his beer his eyes smiled over the top of his glass . "Actually, I manage the whole department now but I still keep my measure handy just in case!"

.

"So let me guess! You hover around in the background, waiting just in case some hot guy appears in need of a new suit!"

.

"You got me!" . he inclined his head in a jokey affirmative . "Right, my second question then" . he looked down at his sheet then looked back up again . "Tell me about your family, Jack, any brothers or sisters?"

.

"One mom … one dad …. one brother!" . if nothing else he was a master of brevity!

.

"How old's your brother?"

.

"Is that your third question?"

.

"No!"

.

"Oh, Ok…" . he couldn't help but smile at the frown he'd teased out of the other man . "He's twenty four and before you ask his name's Gray!"

.

"Does Gray know you're gay?" . He laughed at his unintentional use of poetry and lifted his glass.

.

"Ianto, I sing and dance and call everybody 'darling' ! I think the whole town knows I'm gay!"

.

"and what's their reaction?"

.

"Is that your fourth question?"

.

"No!"

.

He laughed at the predictable response then admitted . "In public I sometimes get harassed and, you know, there's the usual insulting names, but when people are alone with me they're fine."

.

"So, what about your family …. how are they with it?"

.

"Is that your…."

.

"NO!"

.

"Ok, ok!" . the more irritated Ianto became the more he found him to be just utterly adorable. There was definitely more than just a physical thing developing between them and as the evening went on he was becoming more and more determined to pursue it.

.

With a warm smile he told him . "My family are brilliant. They always have been. Oh, and a couple of weeks before I came over I caught Gray with his tongue down the throat of the pizza delivery boy!"

.

"So your mother has been graced with two sons who are both apparently gay?"

.

"Well, I'm not convinced it's not just experimental with him, but if it is the real thing she'll be fine with it. Apparently she had an inkling with me when I screamed the house down 'cause I didn't have a lacy ballerina dress to wear to my fifth birthday party!"

.

"Hmm, that'd do it every time!" . he sent him a knowing look . "I bet you still scream and stamp your feet now, don't you!"

.

"It has been known backstage!" . He tried to look ashamed but the half- hearted attempt came across as such.

.

Not doubting the admission for one second Ianto nodded his belief and threw the last of his Jack Daniels down his throat.

.

"What about you, then, Yan? You mentioned that your parents have both passed away, any brothers or sisters?"

.

"One sister and she's older than me, but we don't get on." . he looked sadly down at his knees . "I don't see her at all. We don't speak and she stopped bothering with me when I was nineteen!"

.

"When you came out?"

.

"Yeah, more or less …." . he gave a soft laugh of resignation

.

"That sucks!"

.

"Her loss!" . he quickly dismissed the subject with a shrug and looked back up at him . "Right, come on then, your second question!"

.

"Favourite colour!"

.

His mouth dropped open . "You weren't joking?"

.

"No, Ianto! A man's favourite colour tells you a lot about him!"

.

"Ok, but be warned, you're going to be very disappointed!" . he gave it some thought before deciding . "I haven't really got a favourite colour, well, nothing specific anyway! I prefer mainly dark colours and definitely nothing bright!"

.

"You do realise that you haven't actually mentioned one colour, don't you!" . he looked deflated as he repeatedly folded and unfolded his piece of paper but looked back up to whine . "Ianto, you can't be colourless!, in fact, I thought you looked good that in dark red you had on last night! Have you ever tried crimson?"

.

He shrugged and tried to look apologetic . "I normally prefer greys and more neutral colours. Definitely nothing bright …. or crimson!"

.

Ignoring the disappointed "Owwwww!" and knowing that he would be itching to reveal his own preference he asked him the obvious . "Come on then, let's have it! What's _your_ favourite colour?"

.

He was sent a smouldering look across the table and as he felt his insides churn he tried to concentrate on what Jack was saying.

.

"Well, I am rather partial to a man in a crisp white shirt and dark blue denims…!" . the familiar grin was back again.

.

Ianto looked down at himself, then back up to Jack and with a smile of pleasure continued to listen as he was told

.

"But, if you had to push me I'd probably say blues on a small day and purples on a BIG day!"

.

His arms swept up to the ceiling and he flicked his head in a grand gesture.

.

"and what about pale pink then?"

.

Jack looked down at the polo tucked into his black denims and without hesitation smiled . "Pink is for happy days!"

.

"So, can I take it that you're happy today then?"

.

"Oh, I'm _very_ happy, Ianto!"

.

The look on Jacks' face left no doubt as to what was going through his mind and as the seductive lilt to his voice sent every drop of blood screaming south Ianto swallowed hard and squirmed in his seat.

.

"Right, er" . his mind devoid of any relevant thought he struggled to think of what he'd been meaning to say next. A couple of seconds later it came to him . "Ah, yes, third question. Who's go was it?"

.

"I think we're back to you again!" . he gave a pursed smile and was more than pleased that he'd had the desired effect on the Welshman.

.

"Ok, where was I up to?" . trying to ignore Jacks stare and the constricting feeling in his boxers he studied his sheet of A5 until he found the right spot . "Oh, yeah! Ever had a serious relationship?"

.

"Yes!" . with yet another brief answer he nodded his affirmation and chanced a sip of the saliva curdling beer.

.

"Is that it?"

.

"What? You want details as well?" . he was trying hard not to smirk

.

"Yes. of course I want bloody details! …. come on ….. spill!"

.

"Oh, ok if you insist!" . he paused before telling him with a grin . "His name was Rico …. He wore a diamond ….."

.

"JACK!" . He attempted a glare but ended up laughing with him . "Come on you muppet! Stop taking the piss!"

.

"Sorry!" . he didn't look sorry at all . "Right, here goes. His name was Michael, well, Mickey to most people. We were together for two years and I met him at the theatre where we were both playing."

.

He paused briefly to take another grimacing sip of his beer . "He was quite a bit older than me and being only being twenty two I guess I was just a little bit besotted with him!"

.

"What happened?"

.

"His Puerto Rican wife and two kids happened! I didn't even know he was married! He'd only ever shown an interest in guys while he was with me!"

.

"Ouch!"

.

"Yeah, you could say that!" . he laughed ironically . "Turns out that after deciding to make a go of their marriage she'd contacted the authorities and had been waiting for them to get her paper-work in order."

.

He was staring down at the table and as he recollected the events his usual smile began to fade. He swallowed once before continuing.

.

"One day she just gets herself and the kids on to a flight Chicago bound and the next night I get home to find my belongings in the stairwell!"

.

"That's … terrible!" . he wanted to go around and comfort him but was unsure of how he'd react. The pain creeping into his voice was heart breaking . "Didn't he even try to see you?"

.

"No ….." . he shook his head sadly . "The only time I ever saw him again was about three weeks later when we bumped into each other at the local diner" . he dragged his fingers agitatedly back through his fringe before continuing . "He was with her and the kids."

.

He paused again, staring into space as though he were right back there experiencing it all over again . "He didn't say one word to me! Not one fucking 'hello' or 'how are you?' ….." . he laughed quietly to himself before admitting . "I walked straight out of there and cried like a baby all the way back to the theatre."

.

"So what happened to him?" . he waited for him to compose himself. He could still hear the pain in his voice and realised that there was a lot more to him than just the all singing, all dancing clown.

.

"Disappeared off the face of the earth, no one ever heard from him again." . he looked up almost embarrassed . "Guess he didn't think that much of me after all, eh?"

.

He shook his head at him . "No, Jack, he was obviously either blind or stupid ….. or both!"

.

As Jack conveyed his thanks with a sad smile Ianto added . "and maybe he was more than just a little terrified of his Puerto Rican fire cracker!"

.

He smiled as Jack laughed but he could see that he was still struggling. Resisting yet another impulse to leave his seat and envelope the saddened form in his arms he opted for a diversionary tactic.

.

"I suppose you want to know all about my torrid affairs now!"

.

Jack blinked twice and the façade was back in place . "Oh, yeah! What about _you _then?" . any grief that remained was washed down with a large swig of beer and with a shudder he looked up again to ask . "Anybody special over the years?"

.

"Well, for a start ….." . he smirked and flicked a brow . "You've got quite a few years on me. I'm only twenty five!"

.

Poking out the tip of his tongue and scrunching his nose Jack responded predictably to the insult but pointed out quite fairly . "That's still plenty of time to get to know someone! So, come on! I know about Jason, what about before that?"

.

He drew in a deep breath and wondered how much he was prepared to admit to himself, let alone Jack

.

"Max ….." . he made a start then contemplated where the hell he was going to go with this.

.

After a few seconds of deliberation he decided to embellish the truth somewhat . "We didn't have what you'd call a serious relationship" . he shrugged dismissively . "He just sort of lived with me for a while and …..…"

.

"What? Like Jason?" . Jack had already got the gist of Iantos' idea of flat sharing and was ready to assume that the scenario with this Max was something along the same lines.

.

Ianto nodded once and shrugged . "It didn't work out and I asked him to leave!"

.

"That's tough. Why didn't it work out?"

.

He began to feel pressured. Jack was asking him innocent enough questions, it was more his inability to deal with the honest answers that was proving annoying. After a further glance at the trusting face before him he was shamed in to admitting for the first time since the acrimonious split

.

"He dumped me for somebody else. It was my own fault! I couldn't keep it zipped away!"

.

Jack merely raised his brows at the revelation and feeling no need to pass judgement on Iantos' past life asked . "and there's been no real significant other?"

.

"Not unless you count Ells, no" . grateful for his tact he found himself sending him a relieved smile.

.

"Which brings me nicely on to my third question!" . Jack was back to bubbly again . "Ever slept with a woman?"

.

Bringing a forefinger up to his lips, suggesting that under no circumstances must he breathe a word of this revelation to anybody else he all but whispered . "I did have a girlfriend once, when I was nine!"

.

"How old was she?" . Jack was intrigued by this need for secrecy

.

"She was ten and very grown up!" . he glanced from side to side before continuing . "Apparently, for some strange reason, all the girls in school thought I was cute ….."

.

"Can't say I'm surprised! ….. I'd probably have had a crack at you myself if I was there!" . he winked and licked his lips.

.

He tried to ignore the throb in his pants and carried on . "One day she decided it might be a good idea to, er, 'stake her claim' so to speak!"

.

"So, what happened?"

.

"She tried to kiss me! ….. bitch!"

.

"Eeww!"

.

"I know! and right behind the bike sheds as well!" . He paused for a swig of beer . "Though as it happened that didn't work out too badly 'cause I just ran 'round to the other side of the sheds, grabbed my bike and pedalled like mad all the way home!"

.

Jack brought his hands up to his face in mock horror . "That must have been terrifying for you!"

.

"Ugh! You have no idea!" . he smiled at the gesture and leaned in to reveal . "But it didn't stop there!"

.

"No?"

.

"Oh, no! …. Every bloody day for the next three weeks I had either her or one of her mates pushing up against one wall or another trying to stick their tongue down my bloody throat!"

.

"Eeww!"

.

"Uh huh!"

.

He leaned in closer to the table as if he was going to whisper something. Jack leaned forward to listen . "It got worse!"

.

"No!"

.

"Oh, yes! When I was sixteen and earning some fag money at my local supermarket the woman on the meat counter offered to take me out back to the store room and relieve me of my virginity!"

.

"Sounds disgusting! How old was she?"

.

"Mid-thirties, which doesn't sound old now, I know, but when you're sixteen it seems pretty ancient!"

.

"So, what did you do?"

.

"Well, to be honest I thought I may as well just get it over and done with and, you know, have one less embarrassing thing to think about!"

.

"So what happened?"

.

"One night after the shop closed we stayed behind and locked ourselves in the store room"

.

"and?" . he edged forward in anticipation

.

"and she tried to bloody kiss me!"

.

Jacks' mouth dropped open in disbelief . "Jeez!, what is it with all these women?"

.

He sent him a grin . "Trust me, I didn't hang around long enough to find out! I was on me bike again!"

.

Jack failed to keep a straight face any longer and roaring loudly attracted the attention of every other person in the pub.

.

Ianto waved a hand across to him . "Sshhhh! …. You noisy bugger! People are staring"

.

He drew a palm down from his forehead to his cleft chin and emerged wearing a frown.

.

"So, can I assume that the answer is no, then? ….. you've never slept with a woman." . he was still laughing but thankfully in a more subdued manner.

.

"You'll have to ask Ellie!" . he was genuinely in no position to answer the question himself . "When we were at college we decided to 'break each other in' as it were and spent the entire evening in her room getting pissed to build up the courage. Unfortunately, to this day, I can't remember what happened and she won't bloody tell me!"

.

"She's a little minx that one!"

.

"Mmm, that's one word for her!" . he agreed . "Now what about you? Any snogs in the playground?"

.

"Not exactly…" . he paused for effect . "But I did spend the night with a hooker once!"

.

"Fuck off !" . his beer splashed in several directions as he spluttered in to it.

.

"Seriously! My best friend Brian refused to believe the signs and when I say signs I mean really big ones like me hitting on him and then him catching me wearing my Moms underwear!"

.

"What did he do?"

.

"You mean when he caught me in women's underwear?"

.

"Well, yeah" . he nodded intrigued . "That and just generally the whole gay thing"

.

"Well, when he caught me he just stood there in my room and carried on the conversation as if there was nothing wrong! Like your best friend standing there in pink frillies is an everyday occurrence! Anyway" . he took an excited sip of warm beer . "He paid for a hooker and arranged for me to meet her at a friends' house."

.

"And did you, you know!" . he gestured with his right hand resting in the crook of his left elbow.

.

Jack shook his head and lowered his gaze . "Little buddy down there refused to join in the fun! It didn't matter _what_ she did to him!"

.

"Eeww!"

.

"Yeah, I know.." . with a downward turn of his mouth he could only agree . "Not one of the better experiences I've had!"

.

"So, how was she? Was she pissed off?"

.

"No, she was great actually, mainly because she didn't appreciate the fact that I'd been set up. She just told me to find a new best friend, which I did!"

.

"So what did this friend say when he realised you hadn't done the dirty deed?"

.

"He never knew! We stayed up in the room for an hour and lay on the bed watching a Starsky and Hutch re-run with the volume down!"

.

They sat there for a minute laughing at the absurdity of it all until, stifling a yawn, Ianto took a surprised look at his watch and asked

.

"What number are we up to? We'd better speed this up a bit! We're going to be here all bloody night at this rate!"

.

"It's your go and you're up to number four!" . Jack told him

.

"Oh! Well this one's a waste of time now!" . he looked up from his list . "There's not really much point in asking this one anymore! I already know the answer!"

.

"Go on, ask it anyway. What is it?"

.

"Your favourite food! But obviously the answer is going to be anything and everything!"

.

"Well, there are a couple of things that I don't like and there is this _one _thing that I wouldn't mind tasting!" . he paused to see if Ianto had gotten his drift and observing the pursed smile continued . "but other than that yeah, pretty much anything! What about you?"

.

"Anything hot and spicy!" . he licked his lips suggestively . "and there are a few traditional Welsh dishes that I always feel like eating when I'm not feeling well or if I'm down, but, well, yeah, that's about it really!"

.

"Mmmm, makes a change to have a quickie!" . The additional flick of Jacks' brows was totally unnecessary and he laughed at the predictable eye-roll he received . "Ok, now for my question four and if it's ok with you I'm just gonna move back over here slightly before I ask it!"

.

Ianto watched on curiously as he pushed away from the table and scraped his chair back a foot before warily asking . "Have you ever charged for sex?"

.

Stunned in to silence he stared blankly over at him.

.

"Yan…?" . his heart sank, the other mans' silence convincing him that he'd blown any chance he may have had.

.

"I heard you, Jack. I'm just processing it …" . he smiled uncertainly and continued to stare straight across at him until, with a mixture of sadness and guilt in his eyes, he asked . "What makes you ask that?"

.

Jack looked guiltily over at him and admitted . "I've heard, er, certain shall we say, um , rumours!"

.

"Stacey….." . he guessed quietly

.

Jack nodded and looked sheepishly up at him through the strands of chestnut brown.

.

"It's ok, Jack" . he let out a very long sigh . "It's my own fault! I've only brought this on myself over the years!"

.

He drew in a deep breath and told him . "Well, first and in answer to your question 'no, I've never charged for sex' but, having said that, I do understand why certain people at the hotel may have assumed that I did. I mean week after week in a different room with a different guest could sort of give people that impression, couldn't it!"

.

"You just couldn't keep it zipped away?"

.

He nodded and sighed . "It's so bloody frustrating! Your average person on the street can be so judgemental, but you don't have to be head over heels with someone before you fuck their brains out, do you! I mean sex is sex, yeah? It's no big deal! It just makes you feel good!"

.

He let his shoulders fall as if the whole world was on them . "I don't need complicated relationships, Jack. I just need something physical and despite what other people might think you do not have to _pay_ to have good sex!"

.

Jack listened carefully. He knew only too well that when it came to promiscuity or gay relationships most people were instantly dismissive of any justification offered. With the possibility of peer rejection or the fear of being ridiculed clouding their judgement they could be very quick to convey an uncompromising abusive remark. Yet even in his despair at such people he was still fully respective of the fact that everyone was entitled to their own opinion ….. regardless of how small minded it was.

.

As far as the situation with the hotel staff was concerned he could only agree with the Welshmans' self-critical analysis. In knowing how they would react to his regular visits to the hotel he only had himself to blame for the rumours and with his anger management being an issue he could really do without antagonising people.

.

The one thing that didn't bother Jack in the slightest was Iantos' constant need for sexual gratification and, if anything, this revelation about his voracious sexual appetite had only succeeded in making him more determined to find out how experienced he actually was. He was aching to explore every deviant inch of him. He was desperate to lose himself in the hungry body sitting across from him. They could be a match made in heaven. This could be special on so many levels. He just had to work a little on his attitude towards having a relationship!

.

Ianto looked up wondering what Jacks take on his views would be. Seeing that Jack was smiling at him he felt an immense sense of relief. The smile was non-judgemental and, if anything, it had a hint of suggestiveness about it.

.

"What?" . he had a fair idea of what Jack might be thinking but wanted it confirmed

.

Jack said nothing but smiled even more

.

"What !" . The teasing smile was tying his insides up in knots again.

.

In his toe curling half whispered American accent he told him . "I'd pay a small fortune to find out just how good sex is with you!"

.

He swallowed hard and forcing a smile told him . "Well, obviously, I'm very flattered, Jack, but I've never charged for anything yet and I'm not about to start doing so now!"

.

He had tried so hard to sound jokey and confident but inside he was back at the butterfly ball. God, he wanted this man to throw him over the table and fuck his brains out right there and then!

.

"I believe we're up to your number five." . Jack pulled him back from his abyss of sexual torture then with one look sent him straight back down there again.

.

The lust and intensity burning out through the blue glaze took his breath away. How could one look from somebody reduce you to such an aching, desperate puddle of desire.

.

As their eyes locked he saw in Jack the same passion and want that he was experiencing himself. There was sexual chemistry … and there was Sexual Chemistry. This? This was blowing the whole fucking laboratory to pieces. There was something going on between them and it was sending the needle right off the scale.

.

Dragging his eyes away he managed to regain some composure . "Yes ….. right … number five" . he looked down to see what his next question was then looked back up again to find himself once more being pierced to the soul by an intense demanding stare.

.

He swallowed noisily at the back of his throat and knowing he was about to make a massive mistake croaked out his fifth question . "Top …. or …. bottom?"

.

His heart thumped painfully in his chest. Jack continued to hold his gaze. A second later the now subdued American lowered his eyes and ran his tongue slowly around his lips as if in concentration. After what seemed an eternity he let his eyes slide back up to meet his then said very seriously

.

"I don't play games, Ianto. We're both experienced enough to know exactly where these questions are leading and I, for one, am not prepared to just sit here and think about what might happen. We have to stop this little game right now, because if we don't …. I'm gonna take you back to that hotel and let you find out for yourself exactly what positions I prefer." . he paused and leaned his head slightly to one side. The eyes smouldered, he meant business . "So, it's quite simple, Ianto. We stop, or we fuck. It's your call!"

.

His cock responded predictably, the thought of Jack thrusting into him was getting him painfully hard. He closed his eyes and drawing the strength from deep within told him

.

"We stop!"

.

Jacks disappointment screamed out through silent gestures and as his face screwed up in frustration his head fell to stare at his knees. He sat with his eyes closed for a minute before looking back up at him

.

"We are not finished here, Ianto, this is going to happen!"

.

Licking a moistening line across his lips he simply nodded his agreement. He knew as well as Jack that there was a spark, an intensity that he'd never felt before with any other person. Yes, something unbelievably explosive was waiting to happen. It just couldn't happen tonight.

.

This was killing him. His whole being was screaming with a desire to lick every inch of Jack. He was aching to be filled by him. He wanted to be held by him.

.

He wanted to scream at him '_Now! We finish this now!_' but he'd made his decision to stop for a reason. There was no way he was going back on that decision and there was no way he was going back inside that damned hotel to add more to the rumours! Enough was enough.

.

"How many questions did we have left?" . Sensing that there was something of a turmoil going on inside the other mans' head and feeling somewhat responsible, Jack tried to lighten the mood again.

.

Looking down at his sheet he told him . "I have one and you've got two, so it's your go next"

.

"Ok!" . he looked down at his piece of paper then peered sheepishly back up at him . "I was right! I think maybe we should leave these last ones for another time, given the circumstances , if you know what I mean!"

.

He looked down at his own sheet and laughed across to him . "Yeah, maybe you're right! We can do this some other time!"

.

"But, when?" . suddenly remembering that he only had one day before he left for the West End Jack felt a desperation taking over. He couldn't just leave things like this. He really wanted to see him again but he wasn't sure what Ianto was hoping for. He grinned with delight as he heard

.

"Why don't you come 'round to mine tomorrow evening for dinner?"

.

With his state of arousal momentarily forgotten his eyes lit up and he grinned across the table at him . "A date? A date for dinner? A date for dinner …. at yours?"

.

He looked accusingly back at him . "Are you in shock or are you ridiculing me?"

.

"What time?" . he swerved sharply to avoid the beer mat as it flew past.

.

"Mmmm good question! The other problem, of course, is that you'll never find my apartment! How about I pick you up on my way through after work?" . he scowled at him to emphasise his next point . "But I am NOT setting one foot inside that fucking hotel to come and get you! You can meet me out front!"

.

"Deal!" . he was grinning enthusiastically . "So what time then?"

.

"Well, on a Monday, I should be out of the store by seven so I'll meet you outside the hotel at half past"

.

"I'll look forward to it!"

.

"Don't expect too much, though! It's gonna be a bit on the late side to start cooking anything fancy"

.

He laughed and shook his head . "Ianto, what do I eat?"

.

"Yeah, ok, fair point!" . they both laughed and a relieved contentment had limbs relaxing and bodies collapsing happily against chair backs . "Have you got any allergies though?"

.

"At the moment the only thing I'm allergic to is that frigging hotel!" His expression changed yet again as he told him . "You know, what I said just now, I was serious. If you'd picked the second option I would have taken you back there and I would have fucked you so hard. Soooooo fucking hard!"

.

"Jack, if I'd come back there with you …." . straight away he'd sent his heart pounding . "you'd have had no choice in the matter! I would've been begging you to do it!"

.

"Fuck, Yan, please don't do this to me!" . he swallowed hard . "I want you …. now!"

.

As Jacks' words had him aching again he bit his bottom lip and shook his head . "I'm sorry, I can't go back there with you"

.

Jack reached over and lightly ran a finger across the back of his hand. Ianto felt his resolve melting but was determined

.

"Don't, Jack! … I'm not going back there …..I'm sorry!"

.

"Ok, …. here then!" . he was just as determined. He could do angry and desperate. He could slam him hard into a cubicle wall and listen to his cries as he buried himself over and over. He wanted him so badly he'd do anything he asked.

.

"Here?" . he didn't sound so confident

.

"Yes, Ianto … here!"

.

He gave a half- hearted shake of his head . "I'm sorry, I can't! ….. I can't do anything _here_ … my reputation is already bad enough without getting caught with my pants down in the men's room of my local! … I'm sorry, Jack, I'd never do anything in here."

.

"For fucks sake Ianto! You're driving me nuts!" . his voice was strained and he ran a hand back through his hair as he told him . "there's something about you that just makes me …. Fuck! … I can't explain it! ….. I just want you!"

.

"It's called sexual chemistry, Jack ….. you've either got it ….. or you haven't!"

.

"and we have it!" . the wanton look on his face said it all.

.

"Yep! ….. by the fucking bucket load! ….. and don't think for one moment that you're the only one struggling here!"

.

"But, I'm due to move up west on Tuesday!" . a mixture of desperation and regret swept in to place . "After tomorrow I might never get to see you again!"

.

"Then we'd better make the most of tomorrow night hadn't we!"

.

"Are you really going to make me wait that long?" . he reached down to adjust himself.

.

"You'll survive!" . he sent him a half lidded stare . "and I promise you ….. it'll be worth the wait!"

.

Jack closed his eyes in frustration and whimpered quietly.

.

"Come on!" . he laughed at his distress . "I've got an early start!"

.

They both stood and after sliding his jacket back on Jack began to flex the fingers of his right hand.

.

Sliding on his own jacket Ianto sent him a look of concern . "What's up? You got cramp?"

.

"Nah!" . he leaned across to whisper . "Just exercising it ready for later! I have a feeling it's going to be pretty busy!"

.

He patted him on the shoulder as they left . "Yeah, I know what you mean! I could do with a nice long shower myself!"

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

The walk back to the hotel was torture and if they'd stopped once they'd stopped a dozen times.

.

At one point, Ianto had very nearly given in to Jacks demands. He'd dragged him into an alleyway and backed him up against a wall to make an assault on his neck. With the marks from the night before still very evident he left another to go with them.

.

It was only as Ianto had felt a crafty hand trying to lower his fly that he'd forcibly dragged him, complaining, back to the main road and endeavoured to get him back to the hotel before he could try anything else!

.

.

.

.

"Thank you for today!" . they leaned in for a soft kiss . "You're much better company than that other guy that's been showing me around!"

.

"You can say his name you know" . as Jacks arms tightened around his waist he played with the top button of his polo . "I won't go to pieces!"

.

"Ok" . he kissed the end of his nose . "You're much better company than Joe"

.

"Shit!" . he pulled away from him . "What did you have to go and mention that wanker for!"

.

"Speaking of wanking!" . forgiving him the tease he pulled him in close again.

.

"Ok! I suppose I'd better let you crack on!" . with a quick flick of his brows he added . "Can't keep a good man down and all that!"

.

"I've got to last all day tomorrow as well!" . he was whining again.

.

"Well, take your mind off it…." . he thought for a moment . "Go do some sightseeing or something!"

.

"Mmmm, I could do I s'pose …" . he pursed his lips in consideration . "I've heard there's some gay friendly bars in this area!"

.

"Well, you just watch yourself!" . being a local he felt it was his duty to warn him . "There are some dubious characters around here!"

.

Jack pulled him in tighter and resting their foreheads together smiled . "Yes, I've heard about one of those already!"

.

"Oi! Don't push your luck Uncle Sam!" . He dug _him_ in the ribs for a change and laughed as he yelped loudly.

.

"Don't worry, I think the only thing I'm going to be doing until tomorrow evening is fantasising about this gorgeous Welsh man that I met just recently!"

.

"You're pretty gorgeous yourself!" . he gave a sarcastic smile . "Not that you need me to tell you that of course!"

.

"Hey, who am I to argue?" . he let out another yelp and pulled sideways as the same finger jabbed him in the ribs again.

.

With sagging shoulders Ianto admitted . "Right, I really have to make a move … so I guess we'd better say goodnight!..."

.

"Night, Yan ….."

.

"Night, Jack ….."

.

They kissed slowly. Straight away Ianto knew that this was one big mistake. This felt nothing like a goodnight kiss and as his arms came up to wrap around Jacks neck the kiss deepened and became more desperate and claiming. The same desire he'd felt the night before, the overwhelming need to climb in and know him inside out, wracked through his body and with a soft moan he pulled Jacks mouth harder on to his.

.

Jack let out a groan of his own and as a demanding wet tongue forced its way further in to his mouth he brought his hands up to rest on either side of Iantos face. Pulling with desperate palms he crushed their mouths together with even more force.

.

As the kiss got wetter and lips became swollen they stumbled toward the building. Jack groaned as he felt his back slam into the wall of the hotel. Growling in frustration at the barrier of clothing and gasping through the kissing they desperately ground onto one another.

.

The intense sensations dragged a groan from the both of them and as Ianto tried to press harder Jack dropped his hands to his arse and pulled him in tight. The Welshman groaned appreciatively into his mouth and gripping on to the taut flesh above his hips fucked himself against his groin with sharp, hard twists.

.

As a low throaty moan vibrated out of Jack he brought his hands up and placing a hand on the top of each arm he spun them both so that Ianto was pinned against the brickwork.

.

He began to pepper his exposed neck with small kisses and hissed . "Fuck! This is too much! I need you now, Yan! Come up to my room, please!"

.

As he lifted his head to stare in to his eyes they both panted heavily. With their faces millimetres apart their noses tipped lightly, the momentum from their heaving chests rocking them into each other. Hot breaths ghosted across wet and swollen lips as they brushed softly together and every light touch started a chain reaction of intense, sensuous pulses that finished with an aching throb and a sensitive nudging.

.

Realising that he was never going to get the response that he wanted Jack growled with frustration and once more crashed his mouth down onto the silent parted lips before him.

.

With the frustration of the past two days screaming through every nerve in his body he slipped his arms behind him to cup his arse again and resumed the desperate grinding and rubbing. Moaning with every pull from his clothing he prayed that this would be enough to bring him off, he was desperate to unload but before he could even get close Iantos' eyes shot open. The reality of what he was doing and where he was doing it brought him crashing back down to earth and he thanked the powers that be that nobody had walked past to get into the hotel or that the owners hadn't gotten around to installing cctv yet.

.

Pushing Jack away he gasped to catch his breath . "Shit! I'm sorry! This was all my fault! I shouldn't have let myself get carried away!"

.

"You need it as much as I do!" . Jack crashed back in to drag their lips hungrily across one another . "Don't try to deny it!" . he gasped as he grazed their mouths together again . "Come up to my room and I'll fuck you so hard you'll forget what fucking day it is! ….."

.

Still panting he shook his head . "I'm sorry Jack. I'm not setting one foot in that place ever again!" . He let his head fall heavily back on to the bricks . "God, Jack! Why the fuck did we start this? Why couldn't you have just said goodnight and buggered off to your room?"

.

"Oh! So it's all my fault now, is it?" . his laugh was breathless.

.

Ianto smiled and let their foreheads rest together and gripping his cock through his jeans asked . "So who else can I blame for this, then?"

.

Jacks shoulders rocked as he laughed silently and stepping back he leaned down to rest with his hands above his knees.

.

Ianto stepped up close to rest a hand on each shoulder . "Ok, Mr Harkness. I'm going home now …. before my dick can take complete control of my brain!" . he leaned down and brushed his lips softly across his hair . "I'll see you out here tomorrow at seven thirty ….. ok?"

.

"Yeah!" . he rose up from his knees and pecked him on the lips . "Can't wait!"

.

"Go on then!" . turning him he slapped his arse . "Off you go you randy bastard! Haven't you got some handy work to attend to?"

.

As Jack resignedly slouched towards the hotel entrance he smiled after him then turned, homeward bound.

.

He'd managed to get to the end of the path when he heard Jack yell out . "Hey, Ianto! I'll be thinking of you while I'm doing it!"

.

He slowed his stride and turned briefly to give him a grin and a wave then with a delighted smile continued with his frustrating journey home.

.

.

With a chuckle Jack turned on the spot and walked towards the entrance. Thinking he'd heard somebody shouting he stopped and cocked an ear to listen. Whoever it was had stopped and pausing with a hand braced against the glass in readiness to push he deliberated for a second.

.

With a shrug he continued to enter through the doorway and decided he must have been hearing things. Either that or he'd had too much to drink!

.

Shaking his head to clear his ears he finally decided that he was losing the plot, for who in their right mind would be walking down the street at this time of night yelling out "Yeeee Ha!" ?

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

x x J x x

Chapter Ten

.

Regrets, I've Had A Few!

.

With Jacks words and laughter still ringing in his ears Ianto set a brisk pace for home. The events of the last two days had left him exhausted and now the pull of his bed and a desire to daydream about the American as he drifted off determined his quickening stride.

.

Unable to focus on anything else he'd been replaying images of the entire evening in his head; Jack talking through mouthfuls of food, Jack looking adorable as he struggled to decide on the menu, Jack whistling to get the attention of the waiter, Jack getting emotional over a past romance ….

.

He did, at one point, consider that he might be becoming just slightly obsessive about somebody called Jack and in an effort to convince himself otherwise, for a very brief ten seconds, he managed to not think of him at all.

.

.

.

Despite the success of the evening and their obvious attraction to each other the intensity of his own enthusiasm was becoming something of a concern to him. This feeling, this knot of pure happiness that was practically taking over his whole being was something he'd never experienced before. He couldn't explain why he was feeling this way and it frightened him … no …. it terrified him.

.

When it came to primal urges and debauched desires … fine, these he had no problem with. But this? This giddy euphoria that had him grinning inanely like some loved up teenager? This was just silly …. _he _was being silly.

.

.

He needed to get a grip on reality and face the fact that no matter how well the evening had gone or how perfectly they had clicked, after tomorrow, he was never going to see him again.

.

Another image of Jack flashed before his eyes and he blinked, annoyed. This just wasn't him. He didn't do this excited, obsessive shit. There had to be a rational explanation for his irrational behaviour.

.

Well, whatever the reason, it was doing a grand job of eluding him. In fact the only thing he did know for certain was that he couldn't wait for the following evening ….. and that was something else that leaving him feeling terrified.

.

.

.

By the time he was half way home he'd practically re- enacted the entire evening in his head and realised that, aside from his teenage years with Ellie, he couldn't remember a time when he'd laughed so much or felt so at ease in the presence of another person.

.

As another memory faded he began to calculate how many hours it would be until he saw him again. This quickly stopped when he realised that doing so was wrong on so many levels.

.

Less than twenty four hours earlier he'd been sitting tearfully at his kitchen table distressed that the person he'd just spent the last eighteen months of his life living with was struggling to come to terms with their dramatic demise.

.

He tried to assuage some of his guilt by telling himself that this was Jasons' decision entirely. He'd taken the option to leave with his ex and it wasn't his fault that after making such a decision he was now having trouble dealing with the repercussions.

.

Rightly or wrongly Jason had made his choice and now he, in deciding to lose himself in Jack for a little while, was making his.

.

Over the past twenty four hours it had been Jack who had managed to make him forget just how shit his life really was. He'd made him laugh, he'd made him feel desirable and if only one more evening in his company was all he was ever going to get ….. then he was going to make the most it!

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

Looking up to cross the road he stalled a few yards away from his building. The soft glow of a side lamp shining out through the slats of his living room blind made his stomach lurch.

.

With a sinking feeling he stepped up to his front door and pushed. Why he thought it might be open he didn't know. It was quite obviously not burglars and the only other key in existence was apparently still in the possession of the one person that he could really do without seeing right now.

.

Inserting his own key into the lock he began to slowly twist it in the barrel.

.

A cough from the other side of the door sent his heart racing. He didn't need this tonight! All he wanted was to just go to his bed and dream about Jack.

.

He prayed to god that he didn't want to go down the emotional route, he couldn't deal with emotions when he was tired.

.

As the lock gave he slowly pushed on the door and stepped inside.

.

.

"Where the fuck have you been all night?"

.

Jason was leaning on the hall wall, arms folded, legs crossed at the ankles and he sounded angry.

.

Angry was good, he decided, he could deal with angry.

.

"Funny, I could've sworn I buried my mother six years ago!" . he walked straight past him and hung his jacket on the hall stand.

.

Feeling an anger of his own welling up inside he decided that he wasn't going to take any of his shit tonight. He had no intentions of playing any of his stupid mind games

.

"You've been with _him_, haven't you!" . Jason pushed himself off of the wall and followed him through to the living room . "That American bloke, you've been with him haven't you!"

.

"So what if I have? What the fuck's it got to do with you?" . he turned back to glare at him but noticing for the first time what a shit state he was in felt his anger subsiding.

.

Jasons' eyes were sunken with dark circles shadowing below, his clothes were a mess and raking a shaking hand back through his dirty blond hair he took a step forward before shouting . "He's just using you, you idiot! He's only here for a few more days then he's fucking off somewhere else! He's only using you for a quick fuck while he's still here!"

.

"So what if he is?" . trying to avoid the haunted stare he spun to cross the remaining few feet to the kitchen . "Wouldn't you fuck him if you had the chance?"

.

Jason followed him and leaned in the gap between the kitchen units before acknowledging . "Well, you made it pretty clear last night that you fancied him!"

.

"Fancied him?" . he shook his head and turned to the sink to get a glass of water . "Christ! I'm back in the fucking school playground again!"

.

Letting the tap run for a moment he filled a glass and drank the liquid down in one go.

.

"You haven't denied it yet!" . he sounded childishly pleased with his observation

.

"What's to deny? I'm not blind! The guy is fucking ….." . he couldn't think of a word amazing enough to describe Jack and eventually just settled for that very word itself . "amazing!"

.

Jason studied him for a moment before saying very slowly and very deliberately . "Oh … my …. God…."

.

"Whaaaaat ….?" . he couldn't help but sigh, this man was like a ruddy woman when he got going; always making a meal of things. He hated it when he started playing these little mind games, they always wore him down in the end.

.

"You like him … don't you!"

.

"Yes … I like him!" . he swallowed hard as his heart thumped harder . "There! Happy now?"

.

"Wow! He's really worked that Yankee charm on you, hasn't he!" . the bitterness in his voice screamed volumes.

.

Realising he had to get the upper hand again he tried going on the offensive . "Look, this has got fuck all to do with you. What I do or feel is none of your business and I am not having this conversation with you! ok?"

.

This just added fuel to the fire.

.

"Fuck! You really _do_ like him, don't you!" . he mocked him with a laugh and shake of his head.

.

"Like I said" . he turned back to the sink to avoid eye contact . "none of your business!"

As a low whistle rolled out behind he flinched at the continuing mockery. He was getting exasperated. Seeing him again so soon had thrown him. Life was never meant to be complicated with Jason Cooper. It was just meant to be about the sex. The mind blowingly sensational, painful fucking sex! That was the deal!

.

Filling the glass again he looked at the wall as he spoke . "Let's get one thing straight, Jase. I do not need you to tell me who I can and cannot fuck! Ok?"

.

On hearing no immediate response from him he took a small sip of his water and chanced a look out of the corner of his eye . "Why the hell have you even come back here, Jase? Does _he_ know you're here? Or has he kicked you out already?"

.

"Not quite…" . his sarcasm and bitterness seemed temporarily forgotten . "He thinks I'm at my sisters thinking things over!"

.

He turned away from the sink to face him . "Well, perhaps you should do us all a favour and go there then!"

.

"But I want to be here with you ….."

.

There was something of a desperate honesty about his response and the enormity of the situation was suddenly one turmoil too many for the Welshman.

.

Before the overwhelming desire to envelope him his arms took control the water was thrown back into the sink and the glass slammed down on to the counter . "Don't start playing games with me!"

.

He walked towards him, faced pinched and growling . "Don't start playing your fucking little mind games!"

.

He barged past to get back out to the living area but Jason grabbed out at a bicep to stop him.

.

"You might wanna let go of that" . the low Welsh growl would have terrified most people and as his top lip twitched in annoyance his eyes drifted up from the hand gripping tightly on to his arm to stare menacingly.

.

The threat was simply ridiculed with a soft laugh of amusement.

.

Twisting angrily he pushed hard on to Jasons' chest and sent him flailing on a collision course with the kitchen table

.

"Don't push it Jase!" . his face contorted as he pointed a shaking finger at him . "I am NOT in the mood for any of your stupid games tonight!"

.

"But I want to be …."

.

"NO!" . he turned away trying to keep his composure. Anger and sarcasm he could deal with but this sad voiced begging bollocks he was trying was making him feel guilty. He daren't look him in the eye, he knew he'd lose all resolve if he did.

.

Walking towards the door he paused to tell him . "I'm going to use the bathroom, then I'm going to bed. Just get the rest of your gear and go. Oh, and this time …." . he looked back over his shoulder to emphasise his point . "leave your fucking key!"

.

"But Yan …!" . he took a step out from the kitchen

.

"Please, Jase …. I really don't want to find you here when I'm done …" . sounding as sad as he felt he walked out into the hall adding . "Just make sure you're gone by the time I've finished in here…." . then with a forlorn glance down to his feet he walked along to the bathroom.

.

.

.

Falling back heavily on to the door as it closed behind him he lifted his hands and watched as they shook uncontrollably.

.

This wasn't anger, this was fear. A realisation that he was a breath away from caving in and letting Jason walk all over him.

.

Seeing him again had brought home exactly what he was losing. Not just the lover that knew every inch; every need, but someone that he respected and … cared for.

.

Screwing his eyes shut he finally admitted to himself that he did feel something … he did care. He would still never call it love …. but whatever it was it was hurting far too much and he couldn't deal with it, not this emotional pain … this was why he didn't do relationships ….. he knew he couldn't deal with the pain ….

.

Taking a deep breath he decided that if he was going to get through this he needed to stay angry and there was no way he was going to let Jason see how this was affecting him.

.

.

Taking a step toward the sink he pulled his shirt from his jeans and fumbled with the front of it.

.

Frustrated, he clasped his hands tightly together in an effort to quell the tremors then made another attempt at undoing the buttons.

.

Finally bare chested, unbuckling his belt he loosened his denims before leaning forward and splashing cold water over his face.

.

With one very deep dejected sigh he braced himself over the bowl. Peering wearily at his reflection he realised just how tired he looked. There was nothing but a resigned lifelessness staring back at him.

.

As a splash of water dripped from his fringe to land on the tip of his nose he aimed a short sharp breath towards it and watched as the droplet of clear liquid adhered its self to the mirror then slowly began to trace a path downward.

.

What was he supposed to do now? Did he try to make something of what was left with Jason? Did he dive into the unknown and explore these new emotions that Jack was bringing out in him? Maybe he'd just tip them both bollocks and be on his own for a while? ….. Or maybe not! …. In fact, thinking about it, definitely not! He could never do alone … he hated being alone!

.

Pursing his lips he let out a frustrated whine and dragged a still trembling hand back through his hair.

.

So, this was him now was it? Officially one of those sad fucks that gazed despairingly at their own reflection while they lived through a scene from some god-awful romance novel … and no doubt one that had been written by a pretentious pen name that you would forget the moment you turned the final page. If only real life were that easy to forget!

.

He was pulled sharply from his musing by movement outside the room.

.

"FUCK!" . as the bathroom door was kicked open his heart clenched in his chest and before any other expletive could spew forth he was pushed and fell roughly on to the wall to his right.

.

He turned to face the door, gasping as a hand shot forward and scrabbled to get a grip around his throat.

.

Bringing his hands up to grasp at the trembling wrist he tried to swallow through the restriction.

.

Jason was angry …. very angry …. and also very naked.

.

Lifting his hands to his shoulders he tried to push him away. He didn't want to fight with him tonight, he just wanted to go to his bed and dream about Jack …. Jack made him smile … Jack was good …. this wasn't good ….. in fact, in the whole moving on and forgetting about Jason scheme of things, this was very bad!

.

Rocking slightly but not actually budging from the spot Jasons' demeanour changed completely and annoyingly he began to laugh in his face . "Have to say Jones, you're not putting up much of a fight!"

.

Affronted, his face contorted and as he pushed himself hard off of the wall he sent them both stumbling back on to the one opposite.

.

Gripping on to Jasons' shoulders for leverage he pushed himself away and turned to leave the bathroom . "Fucking wanker!"

.

An arm shot out towards him and as it hooked around his neck he found himself being dragged backwards.

.

"Bastard!" . he struggled to free himself but only succeeded in toppling straight back into their original position . "Bollocks!"

.

Pinned once more he grunted as he pushed against him.

.

Knowing he would always win out in a battle of strength Jason just grinned at him and pushing on to him with his left arm braced across his chest he let his right hand return to his throat and squeeze.

.

"Jase! …." . he struggled as he gasped for breath . "For gods' sake! You're hurting me!"

.

He raised one brow in amusement . "Er, correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought that was the whole idea of it!"

.

"Get off of me!" . he pulled away as a smirking mouth tried to cover his own . "Jase! Not now! Not like this!"

.

Lifting his head he released his grip slightly . "Hmmm, now why am I having trouble taking you seriously?" . a grin formed and he squeezed again . "Oh, yeah! I've got it! It's because I know you're lying through your shiny Welsh teeth!"

.

With a frustrated growl he struggled to free himself but Jason was as determined to keep him there.

.

"I'm not gonna stop, Ianto, so you might just as well give up the fight now!" . he shrugged before adding . "I know you love it! and you know you love it!" . he nipped his front teeth in to the flesh of his jaw-line and as he winced he laughed silently.

.

"You know how good I make you feel, Yan! ..." . he licked a wet tongue across the same spot . "But tell me … what can _he _ do, hmmm? That little dandy of yours! ….. What does he do for you?..."

.

Ianto, realising that his attempts to struggle free were embarrassingly futile, relaxed his posture but continued to stare angrily at him.

.

"Aww! Is this the best he could manage?" . Jason sneered disdainfully down at the marks at the base of his neck . "A few bruises! I bet he didn't hurt you, did he!" . he gave a soft, smug laugh . "How hard does he fuck, Yan? Did you enjoy it? How much pain were you in?"

.

Getting no reply he pressed their faces tightly together . "Are you gonna tell me he fucks you hard like I do?" . the sneer was back and assuming that this Jack bloke had actually been inside his lover an annoyed hiss crept into his normally placid voice . "He could never hurt you like I do, Ianto! …. You don't need someone like him! You just need me!"

.

"Jase, don't … " . he was growing tired of his false act and forcing his head back on to the wall he pulled his face away from him . "don't do this, please, I know this isn't you ….."

.

"Fucking tell me!" . he forced their faces together again . "Go on! Tell me! Tell me you don't need him!" . he kissed him roughly . " I make you feel alive! … That's what you said! … You told me! … You said that!" . he tried to kiss him again . "I can give you all the pain you need, Yan … you don't need anybody else!"

.

To prove a point he abruptly lowered his head and sank his teeth into the soft flesh above an exposed collar bone.

.

The exquisite sting as his skin was pierced straight away took his defences down and with his body arching he cried out in delight.

.

He felt Jasons' hungry lips as they began to suck hard against his skin drawing his blood and as the pressure increased his eyes rolled in ecstasy.

.

He let the sensation sweep over him and drew in short sharp breaths as the lips sucked and the tongue laved.

.

It was only as Jason brought himself up level to face him that he remembered that he was supposed to be staying angry with him.

.

Running a tongue over his blood stained lips he breathed slowly, his stare leaving the Welshman in no doubt of his ultimate intent.

.

"Jase, stop this!" . a hand was still lightly circling his throat and as it pinched in tighter he managed to croak . "I don't want to do this … listen to me won't you! Jase! I'm saying no!""

.

"Woah! ….." . his posture changed, a mixture of disbelief and disappointment washing over him . "You never give me a no!"

.

"No? Well maybe I've never had a reason to before …" . he tried to appear resolute but felt nothing but sadness that after all of this time he'd had to do just that.

.

The older man didn't stay dejected for very long . "Ah, yes! and then along came good old 'Jack the Yank' !" . bitter didn't come close

.

"Leave him out of this! He's done nothing wrong" . but the defensive plea did and it told Jason all he needed to know

.

"Jesus, Ianto! Will you listen to yourself! You sound like some fucking loved up school kid!"

.

"No I don't!" . was that a slight panic he could hear creeping in to his voice? Not good . "Well, you're just jealous!" . he tried to deflect by throwing the accusation at him

.

"Er …." . he laughed in his face again . "Of an American accent? I don't think so!"

.

"His accent?" . now it was his turn to sneer . "Is that all you've noticed? Jase! He's sex on legs!"

.

"Yeah, well you'd know more about that than anybody, wouldn't you …" . sad blue eyes peered out through a dampening blond fringe and as a gentle thumb dragged slowly across his bottom lip Ianto knew in his heart that there was only ever going to be one outcome to all of this.

.

A demanding mouth crashed down on to his and moaning in defeat he let himself be taken over completely by the other mans' desire.

.

Gasping for air as Jason broke the kiss he closed his eyes and moaned in frustration, the hot lips beginning a journey across his right ear lobe were breaking his resolve even further.

.

He shivered. Heavy breaths danced over his neck; a tongue tripping teasingly across his soft skin and as teeth began to lightly graze over his wounds some familiar words that he thought he'd never hear again sounded out in a husked whisper

.

"I'm gonna bury every inch inside you ….. and you are gonna fucking love it!"

.

He stared straight ahead, eyes glazed. He needed this so badly, he ached for him, he always did ….. but please, not tonight! He owed it to himself to be stronger this time. He couldn't let it happen, he wouldn't let it happen. He'd already said no once tonight ….. he could do it again.

.

A wet tongue began to lick slowly over the sensitive skin at the base of his neck and once again a whine of frustration left his throat. A thumb hooking over either side of his waistband began to push downward, dragging his jeans and boxers over the top of his arse as they went.

.

"Jase …." . his eyes closed again as fingers began to knead into his flesh and as a wave of pleasure swept through him the breathless mention of the other mans' name was the only protest he could manage.

.

He felt disgusted with himself, defeated. He could never say no to this. This was the whole reason for them being together.

.

"Mmmm? ….." . with the whisper of his name letting him know he was winning the battle the blond sucked down hard on to his broken skin.

.

As he heard a soft whimper come from the man beneath him he gave a smile and lifting his head to gaze at his closed eyes whispered . "Do you want me fuck you, Ianto?"

.

"Oh, God, yes! ... yes!..." . his desperate response was the final nail and licking his lips to wet them he pulled him up roughly by handfuls of his blond hair then dragged his mouth on to his own.

.

One handful of hair was released and Jason moaned as he felt the same hand close around him. As teeth, tongues and lips battled to cause both pain and comfort he bucked into Iantos' experienced fist.

.

Both leaning back to catch their breath they panted loudly and taking in the nakedness before him the young Welshman was reminded just why this man had such a hold over him.

.

"Now …." . he was pleading him and with grunts of frustration kicked off his shoes and began to shuck his denims and boxers down to his ankles.

.

"Jason! …. Please … Inside me ….. Now!"

.

With the garments still wrapped around one ankle he was spun and propelled towards the wash stand.

.

Strong hands landed on his shoulders and forcefully pushed him down. As his head smacked down on to the ceramic bowl his vision blurred and with his head spinning he groaned loudly.

.

Giving him no chance to regain his balance a knee was forced between his legs demanding that he spread them. He reached out in the hope of gaining some purchase on the rim of the basin. As his body rocked, his head spun and he held on for dear life.

.

Eager to feel every inch that had been promised he brought the fingers of his right hand up to his mouth and after coating them with his saliva began to tease himself, moaning as first one then a second slipped in and then back out again.

.

Before he had a chance to add a third his hand was knocked roughly away and behind him Jason fell to his knees. Insistent hands pulled his cheeks apart and as the tip of a wet tongue danced over him a loud exclamation of . "Oh, fuck , Jay … fuck!" . echoed off of the bathroom walls.

.

Grinning he dipped his tongue inside and as the noises from above grew louder he pulled the cheeks further apart, desperate to get in as deep as possible.

.

With a growl his Welshman ground back on to him and fucked himself on to his tongue. He smiled and teasingly pulled away, his face shining with his saliva.

.

Before Ianto could form a complaint he heard Jason spit on to his palm and in an effort to prepare himself for what he knew was going to be a brutal intrusion he let out a slow breath and tried to relax.

.

The breach was sharp and painful. Both men cried out as the friction seared at sensitive skin and even though the intensity of the burn was indescribable Ianto loved it, he always fucking loved it and with every thrust he moaned like the debauched whore that he was.

.

"Fuck!" . he complained loudly as the hard flesh inside him rasped out then stilled.

.

"Y'ok?" . Jason revelled in the momentary lapse of dragging skin and peered 'round to catch a glimpse of his face.

.

"Mmmm!" . the closed eyes and sated smile said it all.

.

"Well, I'm not!" . stretching across to the cabinet on the wall he wriggled his fingers around a bottle of lube and dragged it towards him . "You are one sick Welshman … you know that!"

.

As a chuckle came from below he flicked up the lid with the fingers of the same hand then upturned the bottle to let the oil drizzle lazily over them both. The usual shock of coldness was this time soothing and he sighed.

.

After one lubing stroke with a grunt he thrust in hard and sank as deep as he could.

.

Iantos' head rocked on to his forearm and he cried out in delight, his face a picture of pure bliss.

.

A gasp came from behind . "God, your tight!" . the next thrust had him grinning in realisation . "No one's been up here all night … have they!"

.

The parted lips noisily expelling satisfied breaths below him were transformed into a wide smile.

.

"So, you didn't let him fuck you after all!" . with a smug sense of satisfaction he leaned over his back and ground himself on to the hard flesh of his cheeks

.

"Did _you _fuck _him _then?" . he licked a flattened tongue over the back of his neck . "Did you slide inside your pretty Yank?"

.

A low whine of complaint echoed around the room and desperate hips thrust back on to him . "Jase! … just shut up and fuck ….."

.

"Oh, it'll be a pleasure, Ianto Jones …. an absolute fucking pleasure!"

.

True to his word he let him have it ….. just how he knew he liked it; hard and fast then closed his eyes and listened to his Welsh boy as he very noisily came undone.

.

What he didn't realise was that over in Ianto land the mention of a certain pretty Yank had sent him off into one of his little fantasies and even just the unintentional brushing of one finger over his cock had brought him embarrassingly close to coming straight away.

.

His fantasy was short lived for with the fingers of one hand gripping hard on to his left shoulder and the other grasping onto a handful of hair Ianto Jones was dragged back in to the world of Jason Cooper.

.

The hand pulled painfully on his roots and as he felt the assaulting thrusts deepen he let out a deep groan . "Oh, fuck yes!" . his face screwed up with pain . "Go on! …. Fuck me, Jay! … harder!"

.

The fingers twisted against his scalp and he cried out as he was pulled up towards his chest. He felt his teeth sinking into the back of his shoulder and he choked out a loud gasp of delight. The movement inside him may have stopped but this was just exquisite.

.

"Bite harder …." . his voice was breathless as he let his head fall back and slowly he began to fist himself.

.

"Go on ….." . as his hand slipped lazily back and forth the words whispered in his ear were barely audible . "make yourself come for me ….. I want to hear you come ….."

.

A memory from the previous evening burned forth and letting out another deep groan he began to pump harder.

.

"Does that feel nice?" . he licked his neck . "Go on Ianto, ….. make it spunk for me …..!"

.

The command prompted the most desperate of noises and Jason keened forward as the sound made his cock pulse.

.

"Fuck, Yan, how close?" . he pushed him back down to the basin.

.

All ' Yan' could do was nod. Twisting his fist, a thumb softly sliding over his seeping eyehole he was lost in an image of Jack with his lips wrapped around him.

.

As Jason pulled back then repeatedly slammed into him he cried out, every teasing graze of his prostate and the feeling of being so completely filled by him was bringing him closer and closer.

.

The thrusts came harder and faster and the room was filled with the sounds of their desperate cries and grunts of satisfaction.

.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Ianto was aware of the loud groans and gasps but the only words ringing loud and clear in his ears were Jacks' …. _Imagine it's my mouth …_

.

As the pressure threatened he was choked in to silence and the tell -tale sign had Jason doing something that he hadn't done since they'd first met.

.

Decreasing his pace slightly he inched his fingers up the length of his back then growling out a desperate and breathless . "Oh, Yan! ….. fuck, Ianto! ….. let me hear you …. make it come for me …. !" . he dragged every nail from top to bottom, tearing at random parts of his flesh as he went.

.

A strangled, delighted yell left the back of the Welshmans' throat and with eyes watering from the sting he fisted harder …. he was still with Jack, his lips were still sliding and sucking , his tongue was still flicking and licking.

.

Jason returned his hands to his hips and with anguished cries rocked desperately in to him.

.

Ianto held his breath as yet another warning came. This time as his cock began to swell and throb in his hand he gave grace to the intense pressure and shot out jet after jet of silky cum.

.

With eyes still tightly closed he was unloading into Jacks mouth, the blue eyes begging for every drop, the throat swallowing over and over to take it all down.

.

With one final deep thrust and a loud yell Jason came inside him, coating him with streams of his sticky cum.

.

Ianto felt the throb as his spunk pumped deep inside and pushed back on to him trying to get him in even deeper.

.

His own cock bucked belatedly before sending out a few last drops of its own then with a sated moan he gave one last squeeze and let all of his weight fall on to the basin.

.

.

.

.

As they both came down and panted loudly their gasps for air were interspersed with exhausted laughter.

.

Jason took a step backwards and Ianto discovered that his knees no longer belonged to him. With nothing else left for it he let himself ungracefully crumple to the floor below.

.

He groaned. His cock ached, his balls ached, his head was thrumming from its coming together with the basin, his shoulder was sore from the teeth punctures, the scratches on his back were stinging like fuck and his arse was not only on fire but leaking a very dubious substance, so, as per usual …. he was in seventh heaven.

.

He shook his head to clear it, all the gasping and panting had only added to his light headedness. He twisted slightly trying to get up on to his knees and was reminded why he had insisted on having no carpets.

.

The spunk still dribbling unceremoniously from his stretched hole decided to trace a lazy path across his right calf muscle and, just missing his screwed up jeans, oozed down to pool on the tiles below.

.

He looked across to Jason to give him a look of displeasure but Mr Cooper was in a world of his own. Resting on the wall opposite with his head back and eyes closed he was still panting trying to catch his breath.

.

Ianto closed his own eyes and began to relive the final moments but the post orgasmic euphoria of being expertly fucked by Jason suddenly materialised in to a yearning for the chance to actually be able to pump his cum into Jacks mouth. He had this intense desire to actually feel Jack bringing him off with his mouth.

.

His eyes shot open again as he realised the obvious.

.

One ….. It was the image of Jack that had made him come so hard!

.

Two …. It should have been Jack fucking him senseless against the bathroom sink!.

.

and Three … It should have been Jack losing his liquid … not Jason!

.

Bollocks! … It should have been Jack ….

.

He let his head fall forward in despair and realised he'd fucked up big time. There was no way he could meet up with Jack now! He was covered in bruises, scratches and bite marks and his arse was burning from the urgent rasping it had just had.

.

It was directly after this revelation that something else occurred to him …. something much more serious.

.

He felt his heart lurch as the realisation sank in that he may have just done something really, really, really, really fucking stupid.

.

He swivelled slightly on his backside to face Jason who was still sitting back against the opposite wall. His blond fringe was plastered to his forehead and his face was still flushed.

.

Feeling the intensity of the Welsh stare on him he smiled self-consciously and reached for a hand towel.

.

Ianto could see he was nervous but knowing he had no choice but to ask the question just blurted it straight out . "Have you done anything with Joe? He's been out of the country … you don't know what he's been doing or where he's been! …. he could've been with anyone!"

.

The abrupt tone to his voice made Jason feel even more uncomfortable and trying to compose himself he stuttered apologetically . "Er, yeah, I fucked him this morning ….. but I was still drunk, Yan …."

.

Realising that he was trying to make excuses not because of the possible implications but because of what he saw as his betrayal he knew he also had to ask the next question and deciding 'shit or bust' just went for it

.

"Did you use anything?"

.

Jason, either not grasping what he was implying or suddenly in a deep state of shock because the shit had hit the fan, just stared at him.

.

"Jason! Did you use protection?" . a mild panic was starting to form and he tried to tell himself that it wasn't worth worrying too much just yet. Nevertheless, the butterflies were back and this time it was for all the wrong reasons.

.

The other man let his mouth drop open slightly suggesting that some form of shock had indeed descended upon him and with a small shake of his head whispered . "No, I was going to but he wouldn't let me…..!"

.

Laughing quietly down to the floor Ianto felt an unfamiliar hysteria threatening to engulf him then rather abruptly the deranged amusement subsided and instead of humour an angry fear took complete control of his vocabulary . "You selfish _cunt … _ you selfish fucking _cunt!" _ . he shook his head in disbelief . "We had an agreement! I trusted you! Why would you do this to me?"

_._

He rested back on to his palms trying to control his breathing then looked up sharply as he realised that Jason was laughing at him.

.

Letting out a relieved sigh he followed it quickly with . "You bastard!"

.

"Sorry, couldn't resist!" . he guiltily bit into his bottom lip as he continued to laugh at him

.

"You fucking bastard!" . he rested his elbows on his knees and cupped his face.

.

"Oh, Yan! That was too easy!" . he was still laughing

.

"Wanker!"

.

"You have no faith in me do you?"

.

As the words hit home he was sharply reminded of their situation. An overwhelming feeling of regret began to smother him and as his features schooled he gave the only reply he could . "Not anymore …. no"

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"Do you want a coffee?"

.

They had showered separately and changed into sloppy comfortable loungers with Ianto opting for a loose cotton shirt because for some strange reason his back was on fire.

.

The offer of coffee was the first words that Ianto had spoken to Jason in nearly an hour and he started slightly as he heard his voice call across from the kitchen.

.

"Are you having one?" . he was still feeling uneasy. Despite the more than pleasurable episode in the bathroom he realised he was still on shaky ground.

.

"Nope!" . he reached in deep across the racking of the sliding larder and dragging an opened bottle of whiskey across the tops of several other bottles clinked out a tune.

.

"What is the point of having shelves that slide out if you never bother using them?" . he shook his head in despair at the uncharacteristic laziness.

.

He gave an unimpressed sigh at the criticism and looked back over his shoulder . "Do you want a coffee or not?"

.

"Not … I'll have what you're having!"

.

"Right …" . he took two glasses from the cupboard above the sink and with the bottle gripped tightly to his chest walked through to the living room.

.

Sitting next to him on the couch he first wedged one glass between his knees then offered him the other one.

.

He stared blankly at the bottle as he unscrewed the cap then looked equally as distant as he poured a double in to each of their glasses.

.

All the time he was doing this Jason was glancing sideways out of the corner of his eye. He could normally read him like a book but right at that very moment he felt cold and unapproachable ….. as though he were shutting everything out.

.

Leaning down to place the bottle on the floor Ianto swivelled around so that he was sitting cross legged and faced the guilty looking blond.

.

Leaning back on to the end of the couch he took a swig of his scotch . "Right! ….. so come on then! …. What's this all about?"

.

"What d'you mean?" . he sipped his drink and shrugged

.

"Well, let me see….." . his lips pursed as he deliberated . "Earlier this morning you left and tonight you're back! So, what is it? Have you had enough of him already? Or did you fancy a quickie for old times' sake? Or perhaps you thought that messing with my head would be fun? To be quite honest, Jase, I haven't got the faintest fucking idea why you're here! I should just tell you to sling your hook!" . He stared over the top of his glass at him as he took another swig.

.

Jason shifted uncomfortably on the spot before telling him . "I thought you might be missing me!"

.

He laughed a breath out through his nose and his glass steamed up . "So, how does this work then? You get here this evening, discover that instead of actually missing you I've gone out on a date then decide to stick around and wait for me … why?"

.

He pouted slightly and on any other occasion it would have been amusingly endearing but right now he just wanted to punch the annoying, pouting mouth very hard and knock seven bells out of him.

.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok" . he took a nervous sip of his drink . "I thought you might need … you know!"

.

"But even if I did need … you know ….." . he reached down to pick up the bottle . "It's not really anything to do with you anymore … is it!"

.

He balanced his glass in the crook of his knee and slowly unscrewed the cap as he waited for his response.

.

"Yeah, Maybe. But I bet _Jack_ can't make you feel like I do!"

.

He laughed quietly at him and poured a very generous amount into his glass. As Jason shook his head at the offer of more he screwed the cap back on.

.

"What's so funny?" . he was beginning to feel edgy and very uncomfortable.

.

"Nothing" . He shrugged evasively taking a sip of his drink and not wanting to get drawn into a conversation about Jack changed the subject . "So, what 's he going to say when he finds out you're not a Pippas?"

.

He shrugged and downed the remains of his drink before telling him . "He said he wants to make me happy, Yan ….. he wants us to try again. He missed me more than he thought he would …"

.

"and it took him a year and a half to realise all of this, did it?" . he shook his head, amazed at how gullible he could be.

.

He shrugged again as though it was no big deal.

.

This was the attitude that pissed him off. He let Joe get away with murder but always took him for granted . "Jay, you can't just come back here when you feel like it and expect to find me sitting here waiting for you!"

.

With a sigh he waited for his response. This was going to be a long night …. so much for getting up for work in the morning!

.

"I don't want to lose you!" . he couldn't look up at him

.

He shook his head in dismay . "What was there to lose, Jay? …. we've never exactly been what you'd call partnership material, have we?"

.

"Yeah, I know ….." . there was the slightest hint of desperation creeping in . "but I sort of got used to being with you … I like being here with you ….. I like you …"

.

"What does 'being with me' mean? Does that mean I'm sufferable to live with? Does it mean you like my company?" . he swallowed slowly and looked him in the eye . "Or are you saying you have feelings for me?"

.

"Of course I do, Yan!" . now he _was_ starting to get distressed . "I thought you realised that!"

.

"You never said anything" . wishing he'd never mentioned the subject he took a big swig of whiskey. This conversation was drifting into unchartered territory for him and he felt decidedly uncomfortable about it.

.

"So … I take it you don't care about me then?" . no one could ever have looked more dejected.

.

"I never said that ….." . his stomach lurched with anxiety and he slugged back the rest of his drink to try and calm his nerves.

.

"But … you don't _do _ love ….. do you, Ianto!"

.

Ok ….. time to panic ….. the L word was in use and he was on the back foot . "Look, Jase! Whatever we have" . he paused to correct himself . "had …. it could never be enough to break the hold that Joe has over you … you know that!"

.

Jason rubbed at his tired eyes and dragged his hands down across his face . "Part of me wishes that he'd never come back ….. then I wouldn't have to make a choice!"

.

"Well, you don't have to…." . he tapped at the side of his empty glass before reaching down to set it down on the floor . "'Cause I'm calling an end to all of this shit right now …. So, if Joe wants you ….. he can have you!"

.

"No, please! Don't do this! We can sort this out!" . he reached over to rest a hand on his thigh . "I …. need you, Yan ….."

.

He smiled back admonishingly . "So, you're going to tell Joe that you've decided to stay here with me, are you?"

.

"I'll tell him tomorrow …. I promise!" . he moved even closer and took hold of one hand.

.

He could feel his resolve starting to melt and as Jason leaned in for a hug he found himself hugging back.

.

They rocked silently, arms squeezing tightly around each other but as Jason lifted his head to look at him he froze. Their faces were a breath away from each other. He knew he should turn away and call an end to the whole farce but as soft lips brushed against his he let his lids fall.

.

A slight spinning in his head told him far too late that it would have been a much better idea to have had coffee instead of alcohol. God!, he was pathetic! This whole charade was going in completely the wrong direction and what he now also realised was that however much he knew that this was wrong he had no strength of mind to stop it.

.

His eyes opened as the lips left his. Jason was staring straight at him and as he blinked a tear escaped from each eye.

.

"No! Doooon't Don't you dare get emotional on me Jase!" . he shook him by the shoulder . "You know me! This is doing my head in as it is!"

.

It was at this point that Jason decided to play his trump card

.

"Ianto, when I told you last night that you were special …. I meant it." . he took hold of both of hands . "Please don't push me away, Yan …. I love you! ….."

.

Oh, no no no no no no nooooooo! … He screwed his eyes shut …. he didn't want to hear this ….. bollocks, this was bad! First Stefan ….. now bloody Jason ….. bugger!

.

Half expecting the silence Jason jumped up from the couch and started pacing . "Fuck! ….. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything …. Yan, I'm so sorry!"

.

Blowing out a long breath he stared down at his knees and before he could think of a response Jason was kneeling by his side . "Forget I said anything!" . he grasped at one hand again . "But please …. don't make me leave!"

.

He turned on the couch to face him.

.

His sad eyes were shining as he blinked over and over in an attempt to keep his emotions in check and brushing his fringe lightly away to allow him to place a gentle kiss to his forehead Ianto wondered if he'd ever have the strength to tell him to go.

.

"Tell you what …." . he decided to take the evasive route . "Let's try and get some kip … then we can talk about this in the morning, yeah?"

.

As Jason nodded and gave a relieved smile Ianto shuffled along to the other end of the couch and laying down on one side opened his arms.

.

He gratefully slid in next to him and as their noses touched he let an arm fall across his waist.

.

Ianto winced as he shifted slightly against the back of the couch and tried to relieve some of the stinging. Jason pulled himself in even closer and snuggled up.

.

He smiled at the soft expression on his face and began to tease the fingers of his right hand through his fringe.

.

Drawing in a light breath Jason sighed at his touch and whispered . "Mmm, this is nice …."

.

He laughed softly at him before agreeing . "Yeah, it is!" . and he meant it.

.

This was the closest they had come to intimacy in the whole of their eighteen months of living together and he couldn't deny it, it did feel nice …. different! … but nice all the same.

.

He twisted his left wrist around Jasons' shoulder to check his watch. It was half two, far too late to be dealing with this and to top it all he felt rather inebriated and very knackered.

.

Gazing at Jason he realised that he'd already dozed off. He looked so pretty when he was asleep … not as pretty as Jack, of course …. but then no one could ever look anything like as pretty as Jack!

.

With an almighty slap around the face it hit him. Oh, fuck! … Jack! …. What was he going to say to him? Could he even face him?

.

He groaned quietly. His head was hurting with all of this crap going on. He felt like he was playing some weird new torture game ….Mind- Fuck Ping Pong … that's what they should call it! . Bloody Jason Jack Jason Jack! It was doing his fucking head in! He really needed to sort out this whole sorry mess out before it sent him mental!

.

Deep down he knew the only decent thing would be to just contact Jack and apologise … after all they'd only been on one date for gods' sake and any chance he might have had of getting down and dirty with him had gone right out of the window the moment Jason had laid his clawed paws on him.

.

In all honesty it was probably only ever going to be a one off with him anyway and after their next date he would never have seen him again ….not that that was what he wanted … it was just more likely to be the case.

.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

.

Maybe this whole being with Jason thing wouldn't be as bad as he'd always feared… maybe it _was_ time to let go of his insecurities and let somebody in for a change. If Jason really did love …. ugh! … him …. perhaps they could make it work. One thing was for certain though …. Joe was going to go fucking ballistic!

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

He was woken abruptly a short while later by a relentless pounding on the front door. He peered blearily at his watch … five o'clock …..

.

He blinked a few times in an effort to clear his vision and moaned. His eyes felt like they were full of grit and his head was pounding.

.

Had he really had that much to drink? Or was it just all of this emotional shit giving him a brain ache?

.

A second round of banging on the door caused Jason to stir and he stared over at Ianto with a look of sheer terror on his face.

.

"You know who that is!" . he lifted slightly, gesturing for him to let him up.

.

"I don't want to see him" . he let himself roll backwards off of the couch and landing on the floor with a thump pushed himself up into a kneeling position.

.

The hammering got louder and the neighbour above started shouting through the floor at them.

.

"Well, neither do I particularly!" . he stood and stretched . "But as it's my apartment I s'pose I'd better let him in before he takes the fucking door off its hinges!"

.

He made his way to the front door and Jason went to cower in the kitchen.

.

He twisted the lock back on itself and as the door clicked free he was slammed back into the wall by the force of it being kicked open. This really was not a good night for standing too close to doors!

.

"Please, do come in!" . stepping forward with the door and peering 'round at the front to inspect the boot mark he pulled his head back sharply as Joe strode in.

.

Quickly slamming the door he stepped around him to stand in front of him.

.

Regretfully, at this point, he had to acknowledge that what happened next probably wouldn't have happened had he not consumed addling amounts of alcohol …. because instead of sidestepping as the fist swung in his direction he found himself sprawling backwards until he finally toppled over on to his arse.

.

"What the fuck?" . was all he could manage as he rubbed at his face and licked the corner of his mouth tasting blood. Great! Another injury!

.

Too stunned to react in his usual manner he simply stared up at Joe as he began rant

.

"Where is he? I knew the little shit would come snivelling back to you!"

.

"_He _ has a name!" . God! He hated this man!

.

"JASON! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

.

"Quit with the yelling will you? There are other people living in this building you know!" . he brought himself up to his knees then stumbled to his feet.

.

Joe ignored him and strode in to the living room where he immediately spotted Jason cowering in the far corner of the kitchen.

.

Ianto cringed as he heard him begin to plead for him to calm down then tensed, freezing on the spot, as he listened to him snivelling out his apologies, trying to reassure him that everything was ok.

.

Deciding that the weaker man needed a little Welsh assistance he stormed through to the kitchen as Joe spat

.

"I hope you made the most of it ….. 'cause it's the last time you get to shove it up his fat arse!" . he grabbed on to one arm and made to drag him along . "Come on! You're coming with me!"

.

"Oi! You greasy piece of shit! …. You can let go of him and you can get the fuck out of my apartment!" . no longer stunned he stepped toward them. There was a lot he'd let go ….. but somebody suggesting that his cute arse was fat cut just a little too deeply.

.

"So ….. Little Bo Peep has grown some balls has he? …. Why don't you go shag a sheep Welsh boy! … I'm sure you know how!" . he turned to Jason . "Get the rest of your stuff …. You're leaving!"

.

Ianto quickly moved further into the kitchen and before Joe had time to react he pushed against his chest sending him stumbling backwards to collide with the fridge . "He's not going anywhere with you … so fuck off!"

.

"What say we let Jason decide?" . he was laughing at him as he pushed himself upright.

.

"He doesn't need to decide anything …. 'cause I'm fucking telling you …. he's not going anywhere!"

.

He turned to Jason hoping for a sign that he'd meant every word of what he'd said earlier but when he realised that there was going to be no declaration of his love for him or any admittance of his desire to stay with him he was … devastated. He desperately needed to know that Jason had meant every word. Here he was laying himself on the line and going against every rule he'd ever made … because deep down ….. he really wanted it all to be true.

.

"Jason! Tell him you're staying here!" . was he begging or was that an order?

.

Jason stared back at him but said nothing … too scared of Joe to speak his own mind.

.

"Jason! ….. Just tell this Welsh wanker to mind his own business!"

.

As Joes words rang out Jason snapped his head around to look at him instead.

.

Ianto felt the tight twisting return to his chest . "Tell him what you told me earlier! … go on … tell him!" . he knew he sounded desperate but he couldn't help it.

.

"Yan, please … don't!" . he was petrified and turning to Joe told him . "I'm sorry baby, I'm going to get my stuff now! ….. Look! ….." . he held out a hand for him to take . "I'm coming home with you!"

.

Ianto stared at him in disbelief.

.

No doubt ashamed Jason avoided his gaze and silently began to lead Joe out in to the living room.

.

"Ok, bollocks to the lot of it!" . he kicked out at one of the chairs . "I've had enough of this shit! Do what you fucking want!"

.

As they disappeared into the hall he stormed out from the kitchen and let himself fall down heavily on to the couch. Snatching up the bottle of whiskey he angrily unscrewed the cap and began to drink from the bottle.

.

For thirty minutes he sat there staring in to space, taking the occasional slug of scotch in the hope that it would block out the sound of opening and closing drawers and muted giggles and laughter.

.

He'd been a mug! He'd been played! He'd let himself be used. He was so angry and he hated himself for letting this hurt him so much!

.

As the familiar desire to escape from reality crept in to the back of his mind he continued to deal with things the only way he knew how and taking another swig he winced and closed his eyes.

.

.

It didn't take much more of the whiskey to have an effect on him but instead of bringing relief it made him maudlin.

.

He still hated himself. He still hated Joe and right now he even hated Jason …. Jason fucking Cooper and his stupid fucking mind games!

.

He should have just told him to fuck off when he'd first got home, at least that way he would have still been able to see Jack again. Ugh! Ping pong! He was back to the bloody ping pong again!

.

Dragging his hands up roughly across his face and raking them through his hair he let out a long sigh then taking another big swig of the whiskey came to the conclusion that he only had one person to blame for this whole sorry mess.

.

With his face screwing up in frustration he swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. All he wanted to do was cry …. but he wouldn't give either of them the satisfaction of seeing him like it.

.

.

.

The thirty minutes passed very slowly and as Joe went to stand outside Jason leaned in the living room doorway . "I'm off now"

.

He didn't look up . "Fine! Bye! …. Have a nice life!" . did he sound drunk? He felt it … a lot!.

.

"I've left my key out here on the table."

.

"Fine! ….. Bye!"

.

"Ianto … please!" . he stepped further in to the room.

.

"Please what, Jay? " . he stood unsteadily to face him . "What is it you want to hear? Hmm? That I'm fine with this? 'Cause I'm not!" . he brought the bottle to his lips then lowered it without drinking . "Or do you want me to say …. 'don't worry, Jason, I'm gonna be ok?' … Is that it?"

.

He tried to keep his voice in check but this was hurting so much more than he'd expected. It cracked slightly as he finished with . "Well, I'm not fucking gonna be ok!" . he fell down on to the couch shaking his head . "I'm sorry, but I'm not ….."

.

"I'm so sorry!" . gazing down at him he bit into his bottom lip, flinching slightly as the head shot back up, a bitterness replacing the hurt

.

"Yeah! ….. so you keep saying! …. just tell me, Jase …. did you mean any of what you said a couple of hours ago?"

.

"Every word, Yan …. I promise …" . he choked as he tried to continue "I meant every word …."

.

"But it's never going to be enough …. is it?" . with a soft laugh of resignation he stood and slowly stepped over to him. Pressing a tender kiss to his quivering lips he finally let go of what might have been and promised himself that this time it was for good.

.

.

.

"Jason, what the fucks keeping you? …. Get the fuck out here, now!"

.

They both cringed as the shout echoed along the hall and with a tearful smile he was told . "I'd better go …. I just want …"

.

"Just go …" . he couldn't do this anymore, he was defeated

.

Jason stood there quietly as if he were hoping that he'd change his mind again but the Welshman stayed quietly resolute and as he stared sadly down at his bare feet he bid him a final . "Bye then!"

.

He couldn't do this ….. this was just dragging on . "Are you still here? ….. Jason, just go for fucks sake…. Please ….. just go …." . he sounded as worn down as he felt ….. he really couldn't take any more … he just wanted to be on his own.

.

Jason turned dejectedly in the doorway and slowly made his way out to where Joe was waiting for him.

.

Before he could walk out completely a call came from behind

.

"Jay?"

.

He turned back to face him

.

"Take care, yeah?"

.

He gave him a sad smile . "You too …."

Turning to go back in to the living room he paused as his name was called . "Yan … I really am sorry"

.

"Yeah, I know you are … me too ….." . he smiled softly at him before stepping from sight.

.

.

.

As the front door clicked in to place he let out a huge sigh and dropped on to the couch.

.

He checked his watch. Right, he had just under two and a half hours until the latest he could be in work …. he'd had hardly any sleep ….. and somehow he had to explain to Jack why he wasn't going to see him later. The term shit sandwich didn't come close.

.

He forced himself to get up and in the hope that a strong coffee might help make all of his troubles go away slowly made his way over to the kitchen.

.

As he reached out to click the kettle on his phone beeped from the arm of the couch.

.

Leaving the it to its own devices he walked over and picked up the phone half expecting to see one of Ellies' early morning messages asking him how his date had gone.

.

Instead of her name there was a number he didn't recognise.

.

He pressed to read the message and felt his heart clench.

.

_hi! i'm sorry . i know it's still early . hope you were already awake but i just needed to tell you that i really enjoyed last night and that my right hand has filed a complaint against me! hope your shower was just as enjoyable! i wish youd stayed here with me. i really enjoy your company . can't wait to see you tonight! xx J xx _

.

With a desperate cry of . "NO …..!" . he launched his phone at the opposite wall.

.

Dropping down to the floor he reached across to the bottle, there was just over a quarter left …. enough to help him forget …

.

He took one big swig before finally giving up the fight.

.

Setting the bottle back down he put his head in his hands and for the first time in the six years since his parents had been killed …. he began to sob his heart out.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

tbc

A/N Ianto, Jack and the gang are taking a break but will be back shortly in Series / Season Two Chapter Eleven Another Suitcase Another Bawl.

.

A big thank you for the reviews so far and thank you also to all of you who have favourited and alerted!

.

Thank you all for reading! BFN bwb


	11. Chapter 11

x

.

.

A/N : They're back! … But will Mr Jones be able to dig his way out of this one? . . . . . Will Mr Cooper grow some balls? . . . . Will Joe the Jerk ever get his come-uppance? … Will Jack ever get to come up anybody? ….. read on!

.

.

Once again thank you for the reviews …. favourites ... and alerts and thank you to 'doshie' for the little bit of inspiration for the above!

.

.

.

Chapter Eleven

.

.

.

.

Another Suitcase Another Bawl

.

.

.

As the start of another bright and sunny day sent a blaze of beams screaming through the slats they glanced off of his shoulder and sparkled a teasing wink at first one side of the bottle then the other.

.

Pinched between a thumb and forefinger it pivoted metronimically around on one edge then with one momentary slip of concentration it slipped off of its base and finally skidded with a muted clink on to the veneered wooden boards beneath.

.

With the bottle now on its side a finger snaked out and stabbed angrily against the glass neck sending it spinning. After three full rotations it stilled to point accusingly.

.

He gave an ironic a snort of amusement and pushing himself up from the floor sneered at it sarcastically.

.

Yes, he knew it was all his own stupid fault! And yes, he knew he was a weak and pathetic specimen and a complete and utter waste of space!

.

Lifting his arm he focused instead on his watch. It ticked irritatingly in an almost sentient fashion. He scowled at it. It was obviously in on the plot. Even his own watch hated him. With a sigh he lowered his arm and dropped down on to the couch.

.

Seven twenty five? Well that was that, then! As a manager, and especially as it was a Monday, he should have shown his face by now.

.

Having not consumed any more of the whiskey since his first emotional outpouring he, thankfully, didn't feel that drunk but there was however a distinct threat of queasiness at the back of his throat.

.

He cupped his face with his hands and let out a heavy breath. God, no! There was no way he could go in smelling like this and he didn't dare imagine what his face must look like!

.

Drunken bar brawl! That would be the immediate assumption! Never a good image for any departmental manager!

.

With a loud sigh he wiped at his damp cheeks. He was such a sad excuse of a man! Sitting here bawling his eyes out!

.

"What . . a . . wanker!"

.

As another wave of nausea struck he tried to remember exactly how much he'd consumed and as an image of Jack sitting opposite him in the restaurant sneaked into his head the tears began again.

.

He sniffed noisily and concluded loudly that nobody understood him.

.

"Nobody fucking understands me! … They're all wankers, the lot of them!"

.

All he wanted was somebody to hold him. Why couldn't someone just hold him? Just tell him that everything was going to be ok …. that there's plenty more fish …..

.

He sniffed again and gave a soft laugh. He very much doubted that there'd be any more 'Jacks' out there

.

"What are you, Jones? You're a wanker! Capital fucking W! A …. Wanker!"

.

Staring into the middle of the room he was transported back and for just a second Jack was dancing there, smiling and writhing, laughing and grinding his hips.

.

He gave a look of despair up to the ceiling. God, the things he could have done to that body …. and what he wouldn't give now to see that smile again, to lose himself in all of the silliness and excitement that surrounded that gorgeous man.

.

A sense of self-loathing returned and looking back down at his knees he let out a long deep sigh. If Jack could see him now he'd see just what a sad and desperate excuse of a man he really was! He'd be steering well clear of him! Oh, and while he was on the subject …. what about his little 'Ianto Jones' fan club, then? What would they think of their hero if they could see him now? . Reputation? Fucking joke! Desperation more like!

.

.

.

.

.

Realising that he was a completely lost cause he made a very brave decision. Once again there was only one person who could help him.

.

Feeling around him for his mobile he remembered _where _ it was and then consequently _why _ it was there. Once more the corners of his mouth pitched downward and fighting against the now familiar sting he rolled himself onto all fours and crawled lazily out in to the hall.

.

Slumping against the wall he stretched sideways to lift the phone from its base and after pressing the top button to access option one he took a deep stilling breath before making the call.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

Ellie was on her way to catch the first of two tube rides.

.

She'd started out with huge career plans. Finishing college with respectable grades and glowing reports she'd always seen herself earning shit loads of money as some sort of marketing magnate. Yet, in a complete contrast to this, the interim post of general goafer that she'd accepted at the magazine had offered a certain lack of responsibility and it suited her scatty nature right down to the ground.

.

To date this interim fill-in had lasted for nearly five years!

.

.

She was just about to drop down into the subway when a faint ringing sound stopped her in her tracks. Stepping slightly to one side she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her mobile.

.

The display was showing 'Ianto home'. Her brow creased as she stared at it. This wasn't like him. She never heard from him this early.

.

A knot of anxiety began to form and as she slowly put the phone to her ear she asked quietly . "Hey, babe … everything ok?"

.

From the other end there came a constant sniffing and incoherent rambling.

.

"Yan ….. slow down, babe, I can't understand what you're saying!"

.

Intuitively she stepped closer to the wall and narrowly avoided being barged out of the way by a young man hurtling across the concourse. Raising a middle finger at him as he descended the stairs she listened concerned as her friend, in an effort to speak more slowly, took a deep breath and began to explain what had happened.

.

With each anguished word the Welsh accent grew more and more agitated and after just thirty seconds she gave up trying to understand him.

.

"Look!" . speaking loudly to interrupt him . "I haven't got the faintest what you're on about! Stay where you are! I'm coming over!"

.

She hung up and stuffing her phone back into her pocket turned away from the tube station and began to make her way across town.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

It was seven forty nine. He should most definitely have been in the building by now, up on the shop floor checking on the readiness of things for the nine o'clock deluge. He still had over ten minutes before any of the personnel staff arrived but even that was giving him very little time to think of what to say.

.

After dismissing various excuses such as house fire, bathroom flooding and family crisis he came to the conclusion that there was nothing else for it. Ianto Jones, manager to the menials, was going to have to throw a sickie.

.

Leaning back next to the hall table he tried to calm his nerves. He was crap at this sort of thing, he never sounded convincing and as he never believed any of the lame excuses that he was given week after week he was pretty sure that nobody would believe him now.

.

At eight o'clock on the dot he picked up the phone and hit the fast dial for personnel. A bubbly, older woman called Mary answered.

.

In one way this worked to his advantage because he knew she had a soft spot for him … but on the other hand it complicated things. She was a lovely lady that didn't deserve to be lied to and he knew we was going to feel awful for doing this to her.

.

"Morning Mary….." . he gave a sniff, his nose still snotty from crying

.

"Oh, Ianto, my love, you sound terrible!" . her voice was warm and motherly and, as predicted, he felt guilty.

.

"I'm sorry, Mary, I feel terrible!"

.

Well, that wasn't a lie!

.

"I really don't feel up to coming in today"

.

Not a lie either!

.

"Oh, dear ….. you poor thing! How long have you been like this? You seemed fine on Friday" . She sounded genuinely concerned and he felt terrible for misleading her.

.

"Didn't feel too bad yesterday …."

.

Not a lie! He gave another couple of sniffs for good measure

.

"But, this morning I feel like shit!"

.

Still not lying!

.

"Well you sound it, my love!" . she paused for a second before concluding . "Look, don't you worry about this place … you just concentrate on getting yourself better ok? ….. I tell you what! If I don't hear from you by Wednesday I'll assume there's no improvement and we'll see you next week …. how does that sound?"

.

"Ok, thanks Mary, you're an angel ….. "

.

He said it quietly and appreciatively … and felt like a complete bastard.

.

"Hope you feel better soon, sweetheart!"

.

He could picture her nurturing smile and hated himself.

.

"Thank you …. so do I!"

.

This was most definitely not a lie!

.

.

.

The customary goodbyes were exchanged and replacing the handset he slowly dragged himself to his feet. A strong coffee was the next thing on his agenda and making his way slowly over to the kettle he flicked the switch. Maybe this time he'd actually get around to drinking some!

.

While he waited for the kettle to boil he thought it might be good idea to check on the condition of his mobile. Peering around the room it quickly became obvious that the only casualty had been its back bidding a hasty goodbye to the rest of it and retrieving both pieces he slid the plastic cover firmly back in to place.

.

With the push of a button and a fanfare of the irritating network jingle it raged back to life. He made to place it back on to the arm of the couch but before it had even left his fingers it beeped loudly at him. His eyes rolled skyward.

.

Two texts and one voice mail. Either somebody was very keen ….. or he'd got fed up of trying and was cancelling!

.

He stared down at the phone for a moment before summoning the courage to read the first message.

.

'_hi me again didn't hear back from you .. hope I haven't done anything wrong! can you let me know if we are still ok for tonight? really really really ! want to see you again! . xx J xx '_

.

His heart beat firmly in his chest. He really, really really wanted to see him again as well! … Sadly, no chance of that now!

.

He scrolled to the next message

.

'_cancel last message forget tonight you're not worth the effort!'_

_._

"Huh?" . confused by the sudden change in mood he studied the message for several seconds then with the raise of one brow he moved on to the voice mail.

.

"_What a surprise! You're not answering your calls either! Well, just in case you didn't get the texts this is just to let you know that I have no intention of spending any more time with you. You've taken me for a fool Ianto! Last night I thought something special was happening but now I realise I've had a lucky escape. I can't tell you how sad I am ….. I thought…..I mean ….. I was hoping …. Oh, what's the point …. you obviously didn't give a fuck …"_

.

The call ended. He drew the phone from his ear and stared open mouthed at it before rasping . "But I _do_ give a fuck! ….. and it _was_ special …." . he gazed ahead, unable to focus on anything, his mind a blur.

.

His heart was thumping so hard he began to panic slightly. This sudden change in Jack made no sense whatsoever. Surely he couldn't have become so disillusioned over a couple of missed texts.

.

A feeling of utter helplessness washed over him and forgetting the anguished constriction in his chest he began to get annoyed at the situation. He was sick of May and pissed to the back teeth of things never going his way.

.

Muttering loudly he scrolled through his contact list then with a satisfied grunt and stabbing at a button … he phoned for a cab.

.

.

He took a couple of deep breaths. This wasn't happening! He wouldn't let it! He wouldn't let him go like this ….. and if it took his very last breath he would find out what had gone so wrong ….. and then try to win him 'round again.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

Just under fifteen minutes after the call was made the cab was pulling away from the front of his apartment. He'd spent the most of that time with his head down the toilet pan heaving and consequently, in leaving himself with only enough time rinse his mouth, he'd slid his toes either side of two thongs before flip-flopping his way out to the tooting vehicle.

.

They managed to make it half way to the hotel before he found himself pleading a half retched . "STOP!"

.

As he hurled a tsunamis worth of bile, scotch, chicken and pork into the drain below an unsuspecting householders' down pipe the cabbie curled his top lip in disgust and drove off.

.

Wiping at his mouth he straightened . "Bollocks!"

.

The rest of the journey in flip-flops was painfully slow and on several occasions he wondered if somebody above was hinting that maybe he shouldn't be making this journey at all. But then he'd picture Jacks' face and his pace would quicken, the desire to make everything right overwhelming him.

.

.

.

This time as he reached the familiar glass door he didn't think twice about entering and pushed heavily on the pane. What he had to do now was far more important than worrying about the consequences of his unannounced arrival or any subsequent tittle tattle that might follow.

.

He strode over to the reception desk and stared intently down at the young man sitting behind it "Jack Harkness! What room's he in?"

.

"Blimey, he's popular!" . the receptionist settled back in his chair . "He's already had two other blokes visit him this morning and did you know…" . he glanced from side to side before sharing even more information about their guest . "he's gonna be in Grease? Overheard him on his phone the other day!"

.

With excitement subduing he sent Ianto a look of mild curiosity . "What do you want him for anyway?"

.

"Just give me his fucking room number!"

.

Two other blokes? What two other blokes? And Grease? . He'd never mentioned Grease to him!

.

"Oh, come on Ianto! You know we can't give out information like that!" . with a wary glance he shook his head apologetically.

.

"Look, don't prat about, Ben, just give me the book and I'll look for it myself!" . he reached over and made a grab for the ledger.

.

"Yan! fuck off! …. You can't have it!"

.

There followed an expletive adorned tousle with the receptionist emerging triumphant.

.

"Fine!" . he turned abruptly then stormed back out to the front of the building.

.

Peering skywards he took a deep breath and began to yell at the top of his proud Welsh lungs . "Jaaaaaaaaaaaack!" . then even louder . "JAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

.

The receptionist quickly traced a finger over the ledger and made a call.

.

A hop standing outside on a fag break just as quickly screwed a shoe down on to a butt and grabbing the screeching man from behind bundled him back in through the doorway.

.

With a curse sounding vaguely Gaelic he struggled free and stomping his way over to the bottom of the stairs proceeded to scream at the top of his voice up in to the well

.

"!"

.

This was repeated a few times until he was brought to an abrupt halt by the encircling of two strong arms and the crushing of his rib cage.

.

He tried to resist the attempt to pull him backwards but any chance of finding his footing was thwarted by the annoying pieces of rubber flapping about under his feet.

.

"Ianto Jones! Full of surprises, ain'tcha!"

.

It wasn't what he was hoping to hear. It didn't sound like _his_ Jack. this Jack sounded angry and bitter.

.

Without a fight he let him drag him into the lift and watched as he pressed for level two. As they stepped from the lift Jack grabbed an arm and dragged him sideways along to his room then with his back to the door he simply stood and stared at him.

.

He felt out of his depth, uncomfortable. Jack was more than pissed off, his face was thunderous. It didn't make sense

.

"Um ….." . he peered around him to look at the door . "Can I come in?"

.

"NO!"

.

God, he never imagined this ever beaming ball of mischief could get so angry. The stare was beyond intimidating and he found it hard to look at him

.

"Jack, I don't understand …. what's happened? . he looked away as the eyes bore into his.

.

"Maybe this'll jog your memory …."

.

Ianto looked back at him and swallowed hard. If any other top lip could curl and snarl more than this one was he'd like to see it.

.

"Had a couple of visitors earlier this morning ….. you might know them!" . he raised one sarcastic brow.

.

"What? ….. Jay? … Joe? …. I ….. what? … I mean ….."

.

What the fuck was going on?

.

"Well, what did they want? And what have they said to make you like this for fucks sake?"

.

Jacks' shoulders rocked as he snorted out a loud disbelieving breath . "Ianto … they didn't need to say anything! One look at the state of Jasons' face told me all I needed to know!"

.

"State? ... What? ….. I don't understand!..." . he didn't like where this was going . "What's happened to his face?..." . he had a very good idea but was hoping he was wrong.

.

Jack shook his head slowly and gave another short laugh of disbelief . "You know, the fact that you could do something like that to someone you've spent that amount of time with is bad enough …. but to stand there and not even have the guts to admit it? ..."

.

His head began to swim, the tightening in his chest was back …. what the fuck was going on? . "Jack, I …"

.

Jack raised a palm to stop him . "You must know this place like the back of your hand ….. I'm sure you can find your own way out!..."

.

Ianto watched opened mouthed as he slid a card into the lock and let himself into the room.

.

As he took a determined step to follow him the door was slammed in his face and flinching he let out an angry curse of . "SHIT! ..."

.

In his frustration he repeatedly slammed the side of his fist down hard on to the top panel of the door . "JACK! ….. JACK! ….."

.

It quickly became apparent that Jack had no intentions of opening the door or speaking any further with him and with an angry growl he turned to walk along to the stairwell.

.

With his frustration increasing the rubber sole of a well- placed flip flop sent a fire extinguisher rocking on its support and he sneered, satisfied, as an arc of red stood out defiantly on the magnolia paint beneath.

.

Rounding the last bend and descending the final seven steps he glanced up to see Stacey sitting behind the desk. She looked over to him, her face a picture of apprehension.

.

"There you go, Stace!" . he glared menacingly over at her as he walked past . "A little bit more for you to have a good old gossip about!"

.

She hurriedly looked down at the ledger and waited until he'd left the building before chancing another look up.

.

.

.

He began his slow journey home. This didn't make sense. This couldn't just be about what happened when he got home last night … What had the two of them told him and what was he supposed to have done to Jasons' face? He hadn't done anything to anybody. And why would Jason say otherwise? That wasn't like him … well, not normally anyway.

.

In one of those eureka moments he stopped in his tracks and screwing his eyes shut lifted his face to the skies. That was the only explanation! Joe had punished Jay for last night …. and just to make his revenge taste even sweeter he was blaming him for the injuries!

.

If this really was the case he didn't know which hurt the most, the fact that Jay would go along with the false claim … or the fact that Jack believed that he could do this to him …..

.

Now totally crest-fallen and defeated he carried on with his journey, stopping only when he registered that something resembling a very angry Swan Vesta was stomping along the road in his direction and from initial appearances it looked to be on a direct collision course with him!

.

"I BELIEVE I TOLD YOU TO STAY WHERE YOU WERE!" . she was shouting from thirty feet away.

.

With outstretched arms he looked to the heavens . "Please , God! …. just take me now! I can't handle her as well! Please … not her as well …. Pleeeeease!"

.

"YOU BASTARD!" . exhausted from walking and with cheeks almost as red as her hair she covered the last few yards . "I've walked the entire distance from the station to get to yours and guess what! You're not ….. fucking ….. there!" . her face pinched angrily . "and now I've just had to walk all the way from yours to here because there's no ….. bloody … cabs available…..!"

.

As her fists pummelled onto his chest he snapped his head down sharply to look at her then clamping a hand around each wrist in an effort to still her all he could offer was . "Ells …. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" .

He shook his head at her. Suddenly everything just became too much for him . "It'sallgonetoshitandIdon''sallgonetoshitandIhatefuckin'MayandIforgotaboutyouandI'msosorryandJackhatesmeandIdon'tknowwhattodoand…"

.

"Yan, stop it …" . she shook her wrists in his hands to get his attention

.

"IswearIdidn''tknow…."

.

"IANTO!"

.

She wrenched her wrists free and looked around. There was a bench on the pavement opposite.

.

Grabbing his hand she waited for a gap in the traffic before dragging him across the road

.

"Right ….. deep breath!" . she pushed him backwards and as he sat down he drew in a long and exaggerated gasp of air.

.

"What the fuck has happened to you? And what happened to your head?" . she peered at the bump which, although a lot less prominent than a few hours ago, was still plainly visible.

.

He rubbed lightly over the bump then hoping for a little more sympathy looked sorrowfully out of the top of his eyes and placed the tip of his forefinger on the corner of his mouth .

"Who did it?" . she moved his finger to take a closer look . "Not Jack?"

.

He shook his head and started to whine pitifully through his nose.

.

"Oh, god! ….. breathe, you idiot! I didn't mean for you to hold it!"

.

Smiling just ever so slightly he drew in another deep breath then sighed forlornly . "Jay did this ….." . he touched the bump above his eye with one finger . "and this …" . the shirt was pulled to one side to reveal the bite marks on his shoulder then licking at the corner of his mouth he added . "and Joe…"

.

"Ok, Jones …. start from the beginning!" . she wiggled herself into a more comfortable position and taking hold of his right hand gave it a squeeze . "And make sure you don't leave out any of the good bits!"

.

So he didn't and as she sat opened mouthed trying to figure out exactly how so much could happen to one solitary person in just one night he explained every single detail of the previous fourteen hours or so.

.

By the time he was finished and with the enormity of all of the previous nights' actions finally sinking in he felt drained.

.

"Why didn't you say something to Jack …. try and explain?"

.

"And say what? Oh, by the way after such a wonderful evening with you I went home and shagged somebody else? I don't think so!"

.

"But he might have understood ….. y'know, what with it being Jase and all that!"

.

"Oh, yeah!" . he raised his brows disdainfully . "Of course he would!"

.

"How's your back now? … let's have a look at what the bastard did to you …." . she gestured for him to spin on the seat and as he did she lifted the bottom of his shirt

.

"Sweet Jesus! … this must have hurt like fuck when he did it!..."

.

"S'not overly pleasant now to be honest!"

.

Looking back over his shoulder he gave her his first real smile of the morning then twisting to face front again pushed himself up to stand . "Ells, I know I'm a selfish twat! I'm so sorry I forgot about you!" . he reached a hand down to stroke at her hair . "Forgive me?"

.

She sent up a smile of her own and taking a hold of the hand kissed his palm . "Always! … Now! ….. go home and get some sleep! Oh, and clean yourself up as well! You stink of puke!"

.

"Nothing like your best friend to tell it like it is!" . as his eyes creased he leaned down to peck her on the forehead . "By the way, how did you know where to find me?"

.

"Er, not exactly a case for Baker Street, is it!" . as she rolled her eyes they both laughed and he pulled her up from the bench.

.

"So, you going to work now? Sorry for dragging you back!"

.

"Not quite yet, no …" . she raised one brow and made to walk off in the opposite direction to him

.

"Oh, god ….. should I be worried?" . he lifted his head higher suggesting that she owed him some form of explanation before they parted.

.

"Go home and get some sleep, babe ….." . they didn't call her evasive Ellie for nothing!

.

"Please don't do anything stupid …..!"

.

"Stupid? Me? Trust me, Yan, there is nothing remotely stupid about what I'm about to do!"

.

"Oh no, please don't do this to me …..." . his shoulders fell as he prayed that she wasn't thinking of doing what he thought she was thinking of doing! . "Please don't tell me you're going to see Jack. ….."

.

"I'm going to see Jack!"

.

"Ohhhh, shiiiiiiit…" . his sigh said it all! His day just kept on getting better and better!

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJJH IJ JH

.

.

There was a familiar knocking at the front door. It woke him with a start and his heart did a little dance of anxiety in his chest. Ellie!

.

Slowly swinging himself over the side of the bed he paused. Had she seen Jack? What if she _had_ managed to see him? Did he really want to know what his reaction had been?

.

He thought about it for a second and went with a resounding 'no'. He'd already faced enough disappointment for one day thank you very much!

.

Scowling as she knocked again he considered not opening the door at all. He could pretend he was dead and she'd go away. No, that was just stupid! Stupid, stupid Ianto! This was Ellie! Of course she wouldn't go away!

.

Sliding off of the bed and stretching he prepared to hear the worst and realising that he did actually feel marginally better walked slowly along the hall to let her in.

.

.

Unsure of how to react to her news he gingerly pulled the door back to greet her but instead of smiling at a cute elfin creature he found himself staring open mouthed at a very embarrassed looking 'all singing …. all dancing' American boy …. and he appeared to be holding on to one rather large suitcase with one hand, whilst the other was clutching white knuckled on to a smaller version of the same.

.

"Surprise?"

.

He felt convinced that Jack had intended it to come out as an exclamation but his half- hearted attempt at enthusiasm suggested that he had no more of an idea of how to deal with this situation than he did.

.

There was one of those awful silences, the ones where everyone smiles awkwardly and prays for the other person to speak first.

.

Suddenly feeling very vulnerable in front of Jack he swept a self -conscious arm up over his chest, letting the fingers of his left hand grip reassuringly onto the material above his right collar bone.

.

"Hi…." . it was the only word that came to mind. What else was he expected to say at a moment like this?

.

"Hi…" . Jack seemed just as unsure but added a concerned . "Are you ok?" . for good measure.

.

He thought for a moment. Was he ok? He thought for a bit longer …. was he ok? ….….. was …. he ….. ok? … Er … NO! …. Of course he wasn't fucking ok! ….. Did he look fucking ok? ….. No! ….. He looked like a fucking bag of shit tied up ugly! … Of course he wasn't fucking ok!

.

"Yeah, fine, …you….?" . was all he actually said and the tight lipped downward turn of his mouth was accompanied by a small hunching of his shoulders.

.

In an equally non-committal fashion, plus adding the tilt of his head for extra effect, Jack returned the gesture and as Ellie stepped out from blatantly hiding behind him she announced sternly

.

"Figured honesty was the best policy! Cards on the table and all that shit!" . and with that she hustled her way past the pair of them and disappeared in to the hall.

.

Jack stayed put on the pavement and slowly raised his brows …. What should he do? Did he just follow her? Did he wait to be invited in?

.

As they stood there still awkwardly staring at each other an eternity seemed to pass.

.

"Are you two knob-heads gonna stand out there all day?" . The call came from the living room.

.

Ianto rolled his eyes at her usual lady-like choice of vocabulary and giving Jack an embarrassed smile stepped aside to let him in to the hall.

.

.

.

Feeling very awkward and not having a clue what to say all three of them stood in the living room looking from one to the other.

.

.

.

"RIGHT!" . It was Ellie who spoke up making the two men visibly jump . "I ….. am going home to change into something less stifling and … you ….. two …." . a forefinger was prodded alternately into the pair of them . "are going to sit down and talk sensibly until I get back … now ….. get on with it! ….. and please … don't kill each other! "

.

With that she spun on her heels and strode out of the room.

.

With a small smile Jack tried to break the ice . "Didn't like to say anything before but … God!, you look terrible!"

.

"Thanks! That makes me feel a whole lot better!" . he was still feeling very self-conscious and in reaction to Jacks' statement he shuffled nervously from one foot to the other.

.

Jacks' heart went out to him. This was just ridiculous , this whole situation was a mess and he couldn't play this tip-toeing game any longer

.

"Ohhhh, Ianto ..." . the deep sigh was followed by . "The truth is … I haven't got a clue what to say to you ….."

.

He took the two paces required to stand in front of him and brushed his thumb lightly across the spot where the punch had landed

.

"… 'Sorry' seems so hopelessly inadequate." . he grasped at the top of his arm and squeezed hard . "I know I should've trusted _you_ and not them but this morning , honestly, Jason looked terrible and then I saw the state of your face and …. well ….."

.

Ianto nodded softly … he couldn't blame him ….. what he was saying made sense

.

"So, how bad is he? What's Joe done to him?"

.

Jack eyes rolled . "Let me see! ….. Eye that looks like it's been smacked by a baseball … cut cheek … split lip ….. it goes on …."

.

"Bastard!" . his brows knitted angrily . Why the fuck did he have to come bac….."

.

He flinched as Jack gripped his chin and redirected his gaze to face his own

.

"Sorry, Yan, but I'm gonna have to be a selfish bastard here … you see, if he hadn't come back …. I would never have got to meet you!..."

.

A butterfly fluttered. Was he reading this right? Surely they couldn't be back on track already … could they?

.

He gave a brief nod . "Yeah, Jack, I do know what you mean …. but Jay doesn't deserve that ….. he loves the bastard and this is what he does to him!"

.

Jack took a step back . "Ianto …. I truly am sorry. The way I treated you this morning! All those horrible things I said! I feel terrible, I hope you can forgive me ….."

.

Ianto allowed himself a small smile . "You didn't know they were lying …. and from the looks of it, all the evidence was pointing firmly at me!"

.

Still looking anguished and pressing his palms together he implored . "Please, will you let me try to make it up to you…..?"

.

"Hmmm…." . he narrowed his eyes and scratched at his chin . "You'll have to illustrate what you have in mind! … But first of all ….. I have a question …."

.

"Sure …"

.

He peered around him then looked him straight in the eye . "Jack, why the hell have you got two suitcases with you?"

.

"Ah!..." . he took a backward glance then looked back with a guilty smile . "Yeah … that's a whole new story…!"

.

"I'm listening!"

.

"Weeeeell ….."

.

"Mmmm….?"

.

"Well, it's like this, when I was showing Ellie down to reception the two guys down there were discussing you …. so I decided to set them straight on a few things! …. and when they failed to agree with me I …."

.

"You ….?"

.

Jack spread his arms wide . "Ianto! ….. you didn't hear what they were saying!"

.

"Jack, what did you do?" . his tone pitched higher as his curiosity grew.

.

"I kinda put them both on their stupid asses!" . his initial twitch of annoyance was replaced by a very unconvincing pout of shame.

.

"So you used violence, Jack …" . he wanted so much to laugh at him but managed to keep it in check.

.

"But, I was defending your honour, Ianto! AND I've been kicked out of the hotel! Ellie insisted you wouldn't mind if I stayed for one night!"

.

"Of course she did …" . wasn't that just like her!

.

The situation was gradually becoming clearer, not only did they seem to be 'ok' with each other again …. it now looked as though Jack was going to be spending the night at his ….. with him! May was a funny old month …..

.

The mention of Ellie reminded him of what had caused all of these problems in the first place and dropping on to the couch he stared down, embarrassed, at his knees . "Jack? … Has she told you everything?"

.

"Well!" . and there was that loud laugh . "I assume so … 'cause If there's any more to it than she's already let on you must have had one HELL of a night!" . determined to give the shell-shocked Welshman a reassuring smile he waited for him to look up then beamed at him

.

He tried to return Jacks' smile but just didn't quite make it . "So, you know that I ….. y'know … I mean ….. with Jay?"

.

Jack nodded, his face expression free for a change.

.

"God, you must think I'm a complete prick! …"

.

"Why? Because you turned me down then went straight home and had rampant bathroom sex with your ex?" . he stifled his smile.

.

He looked up in shock . "Jack, he's not my ex! I told you the other night! … we were never ….. like that!"

.

Jack sat down gently next to him . "I'm thinking that maybe Ellie has let on a little more of what happened with him last night than you imagine!"

.

"Oh, God!..." . As he rested his elbows on his knees he let his head drop down into his hands .

.

Jack reached across to lay a comforting palm on his back but as he flinched from his touch he misread the sign and quickly withdrew his hand.

.

He watched him silently for a few seconds then it dawned on him . "Yan! Oh, fuck, I'm sorry! …. I forgot about your back!"

.

"Ah!... Something else she told you about then!"

.

"Please ….." . Jack stood and stretched a hand down for him to take . "Let me take a look at it for you! …you shouldn't leave it ….. it could become infected!"

.

"I showered earlier! It's fine …. really" . How could Jack be so concerned about him after the way he'd treated him?

.

"Crap, Ianto! I can see you're in pain!" . he extended the hand further in his direction . "Come on, come through to the kitchen and I can make sure it's clean."

.

Not taking 'no' for an answer he wrapped a hand around one arm, pulled him up off of the couch and dragged him over to the kitchen.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"Aaaaaaargh!" . the heat from the soaked cotton wool ball seared against the first open wound.

.

"I can't believe he did this to you! … these are more than just scratches, Ianto! ….. He was really trying to hurt you, wasn't he!" . he dipped the ball back into the sanitised water and carried on.

.

"Ow! ….. nothing new there then!" . he winced again as the cotton wool was gently wiped downwards over the second wound.

.

"So are you telling me he does this to you all the time?" . shaking his head reached into the bag for a fresh ball.

.

"Not quite this bad" . even he had to admit that, for Jason, this was a bit extreme . "he did seem to lose it a bit last night."

.

"Would that be after he realised you'd been with me for the evening?" . to Jack, at least, the picture was becoming clearer. He dipped the ball back into the bowl and squeezed out the excess water.

.

"You think he was jealous? You know, I did wonder ….." . he pulled forward and hissed loudly as the next wound seared a tad more than the first two.

.

"Yan, how did he seem to you? Did he seem, say, possessive at all?" . he paused as he waited for his reply but when none came he carried on . "You know, I think this whole wanting to hurt you thing and pleading for you to let him stay was because he didn't want you to see me again and …"

.

He stopped briefly to wipe tenderly over a particularly nasty break in the skin, cleaning the blood from the area as he went . "I think he wants Joe ….. but at the same time …. he doesn't want you to see anybody else … it's a classic break up syndrome!"

.

Drawing in his lips as he concentrated on the final inch or so of the tear he shrugged . "You see, it's much the same as you not really wanting Jay, but at the same time not wanting Joe to have him either! ….classic! …."

.

Ianto seemed to be digesting his theory so he waited for a second before deciding to tentatively ask . "Did he sound genuine when he said that he loved you?"

.

Ianto sat bolt upright . "She told you that as well? … is there anything she hasn't fucking told you?"

.

"Look ….." . he dropped the ball in to the bin and fell back on his chair . "I know this conversation must be uncomfortable for you … but I happen to agree with her … honesty is the only way to go!"

.

He took another ball from the bag and dipped it in to the water and as Ianto leaned forward on to the back of his chair he wiped gently over the last scratch.

.

"So, tell me Jack? When did you become so wise?" . he was laughing quietly onto his folded arms but gripped tighter on to the chair as the water burned again.

.

"I guess it must be the Gypsy Rose in me!"

.

After another minute or so of wiping and rinsing he dropped the last ball into the bin and told him . "There! … all done! ..… You'll need to leave your top off for a while though to let the air get to it … the sooner it scabs over the sooner it heals!"

.

"So, you're a medical expert as well, are you? Thank you, Doctor Harkness! ….. how can I ever re-pay you?"

.

He was smiling, he felt happy. How the hell did Jack do it? ….. here he was living through the most awkward and embarrassing situation of his entire life and Jack somehow had him smiling and relaxed again!

.

"Pay me? Hey! …. You're cooking me dinner tonight ….. remember!" . he took the bowl of bloodied water and emptied it down the sink.

.

"Jack, you don't have to do that! Here let me!"

.

Embarrassed he made to take the bowl from him but he shoo'ed him away with one hand then proceeded to rinse it and place it on the drainer to dry.

.

Ianto watched on, amazed that somebody like Jack would want to do something like this for _him_ and it made him feel special … like he was wanted again. He could get used to somebody being this nice to him …..

.

Watching Jack as he contemplatively dried his hands he gave him a warm smile. It was time he stopped feeling so sorry for himself!

.

Realising that he _still_ hadn't had that cup of coffee yet he set about making them some.

.

.

.

"Oh, bugger! I should have got Ellie to get us some milk! … do you mind black instant for now?" . he took a jar from the cupboard above him and shook it to see how much was left inside.

.

"Black's fine, Ianto,….. thanks"

.

He smiled gratefully as he stepped towards him and gripping his chin with his left hand turned his head slightly to one side . "Would you like doctor Harkness to take a look at these for you as well?"

.

Ianto lightly tapped at the lump above his right eye and with a small wince nodded.

.

Jack leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the bump.

.

It felt nice so he pouted slightly and drew his attention to the small cut at the corner of his mouth.

.

Jack leaned forward again and very gently brushed their lips together.

.

"Better?"

.

"Mmmm….." . He nodded his appreciation and feeling as though his heart would burst he turned back to the kettle to make their coffee.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

They sat in the sun room enjoying the heat. It burned through the glass as they suffered their black instant.

.

Seemingly content to just sit in silence and watch, intrigued, as a dozen or so sparrows fought over the last two pieces of stale bread on the feeder, neither of them had spoken for at least five minutes.

.

As a fat wood pigeon descended scattering the smaller birds in all directions Ianto likened himself to the greedy and selfish creature and deciding he could stand the guilt no longer he turned to Jack.

.

"I'm sorry I fucked up, Jack. I can't believe you're being so understanding about all of this!"

.

"Who said you fucked up?" . he turned to face him and shook his head . "I'm just glad that we're still ok …. and as far as I'm concerned, Yan, you did nothing wrong. What happened with Jason was to be expected…"

.

He reached over to brush his cheek bone with the backs of his fingers . "You did the right thing, Ianto! You've known me for what? Less than two days?"

.

He raised his brows and as Ianto nodded his agreement he continued . "If you were the sort of person that could choose someone you'd known for only two days over somebody that you'd shared your life with for a year and a half …. I wouldn't want anything to do with you."

.

He set his mug down on the table and stood to look out through one of the windows. With the pigeon gone the sparrows had returned and he smiled, he liked it when the underdog won!

.

Turning back to face him he smiled thoughtfully . "Jason's a fool to let you go …. but hey! His loss is my gain!"

.

His smile broadened . "I've got you to myself again and that's all I care about!"

.

Ianto stood slowly and moved in closer . "But I should have been stronger ….. I should have just thought the situation through before just …oh, I dunno! … just … giving in to him!"

.

"Stop beating yourself up about it …" . he was laughing quietly at him . "We've all done something brilliant then realised far too late that it was a really stupid thing to do after all!"

.

"Oh, and you've done something as stupid as this have you?" . he looked out of the top of his eyes at him.

.

"And then some!" . he sucked in his lips and laughed quietly for a second . "Believe me, Ianto, you don't wanna know half of the things I've gotten up to over the years!"

.

"Ooooh, yeah! I think I do!" . and here he was relaxing again!

.

"Hey! I said you don't wanna know for a reason!" . he punched down lightly onto his arm.

.

"A snippet! Come on! A little teaser!"

.

He gave a sigh at his persistence and tried to explain . " Ianto, in the entertainment industry it's sooooo easy …. and you have to understand that everybody wants a piece … and sometimes it's so difficult to just say …. 'no thanks' !"

.

"Have you ever been in my position?" . he was imagining what position he'd prefer to see him in and exactly what piece of him everybody might be wanting …..

.

He laughed loudly . "Ianto, I've been in so many positions with so many people I'm lucky I'm not friggin' dead!" . he began to chuckle as certain memories came flooding back.

.

"So, you've had your moments then, have you?"

.

"Yep! ….. Been there, seen it, done it and got the tee with … ' I came back negative!' …. printed on it!" . he stared intently to get his message across.

.

"What? The big one?..."

.

"Yep! …" . with lips taking on an exaggerated pout he nodded slowly

.

"Really?" . his head tipped slightly to one side . "Were you scared?"

.

"Shitting myself! I was a wreck until I got the final all clear! It's a bit of a wake -up call I can tell you!"

.

"I bet!" . he nodded as he remembered how panicked he'd felt at the mere possibility of being exposed.

.

Both looking back out of the window and lost in their own thoughts they stood, once again, in silence.

.

This was going a whole lot better than Ianto had imagined it would and thankfully Jack seemed to be totally un-phased by the whole incident.

.

To say he was relieved about this would be the understatement of the century and even if this one night was all they were ever going to get he would be eternally grateful. He still couldn't believe that after everything that had happened since their date it was still a possibility.

.

As grateful as he was though, he knew he still wanted so much more. Surely they hadn't survived the last few days for the sake of just one shag?

.

"Jack?" . he turned to look at him . "Where does this leave us? I mean, you're disappearing off to Greased Lightnin' land tomorrow and obviously I'm not going to get to see you …"

.

"How do you know about that?" . his face was a picture

.

"Jack … where have you been staying?" . he was laughing at his expression.

.

"Ah, yeah!" . he laughed with him . "Fair point!"

.

"Suddenly feeling as though he were asking for the world Ianto chanced . "I'd like us to keep in touch … if that was ok with you?"

.

Jack turned completely away from the glass to cast a confused eye . "Why on earth wouldn't I want to keep in touch with you? Despite everything I think we've got on really well this weekend! Don't you?"

.

"Well, yeah, apart from the odd hic-cup here and there, on my part, but, yeah, it's been great … really great, in fact!"

.

He paused before adding . "I just wasn't sure what you were wanting from all of this, that's all …"

.

Jack shook his head at his uncertainty . "You know, Yan, this ….." . with the waving of a finger he gestured to the two of them . "Doesn't happen for me very often ….. I mean the whole 'finding someone that genuinely likes me for who I am' thing …."

.

He searched for a way to describe further how he felt and settled for . " I feel kinda normal when I'm with you …."

.

He punched out at the same arm he'd hit earlier . "You idiot … I can't believe you thought I wouldn't want to see you again!"

.

Ianto ignored the pain in his left bicep and laughing with relief decided that Jason Cooper and the rest of the world could just go fuck themselves … He was alright, Jack! …. He had the man himself!

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"How's your back doing?"

.

They were sitting back at the table suffering another mug of black instant

.

"Doesn't feel as bad now, thanks"

.

"Oh, good. That's certainly some piece of work he performed on you last night!"

.

He could tell by the way that Ianto had been looking at him for the last minute or two that he was building up to something. Deciding that he'd probably suffered more than most in the last day or two he lent him a hand

.

"Come on, spit it out! Whatever it is it can't be any worse than we've had to deal with already!"

.

There was a small smile from the Welshman followed by . "So! …. you've got up to a few things in your time then, have you?"

.

"Oh, god! I've changed my mind! This _is_ worse!" . his forehead creased in to a frown . "Yan, just don't go there, ok! …..Trust me … you really don't wanna know!" . the accompanying uncertain laugh said more than his words

.

"Oh …. but I think I do!" . he flicked his brows and tried to look intrigued . "Besides, it might help to take my mind off of things!"

.

"NO!" . despite his insistence he was still laughing.

.

"So, would you say you were worse than me in the reputation stakes?"

.

He was very persistent Jack would give him that! . "Look, if I do tell you something …" . he paused and as Ianto looked on expectantly he began again . "Well, I don't want it to come across like I'm proud of myself ….. 'cause I'm not! …"

.

"I don't care how you come across, just tell me everything!" …. now he _was _intrigued!

.

"God …. I can't believe I'm gonna tell you this!" . his head fell in apparent shame but there was no disguising that smile . "Let's just say that on certain occasions it hasn't mattered who … or how many!"

"Really?" . his face beamed . "That was going to be my final question last night! 'What's the most amount of guys you've fucked with in one night?' …wow! that's weird!"

.

Jack just grinned at him

.

"Come on then ! How many?"

.

"Truthfully? …. I hate to admit this … but I have absolutely no idea!"

.

"What do you mean? How can you have no idea? You can't have forgotten something like that! How many was it for fucks sake!" . oh, he was enjoying this!

.

"Okaaaay, on the first occasion … more than nine …. had a little bit too much to drink and lost count after that!" . he grinned as he took a sip of his coffee.

.

"You dirty bitch! Just as well I didn't ask you that last night! I definitely would have been begging for it! What about the second time?"

.

"Dirty bitch? I'm not sure you deserve to hear about the others!"

.

"You know as well as I do it was intended as a compliment ….. I just wish I'd been there to witness it, that's all!"

.

Jacks' mouth curled at the corners . "Ianto, honey ….. if you'd been there I wouldn't have bothered with ANY of the others!"

.

They locked eyes for a moment until Ianto told him softly . "I wish I'd stayed with you last night!" . He walked over to the sink and set his mug down . "I'm so sorry I messed you about, Jack ….. I really did want to, you know, stay … but I was so pissed off about all the gossip at the hotel and …well… I didn't want it to be a quickie on the first date cliché! …. I was hoping we could be … different."

.

"We still can be!"

"But tomorrow you're off to live with all your 'luvvy dahrlings'! There isn't going to be an '_us_', is there!"

.

"But I'd still like there to be an 'us'' !" . he looked genuinely upset but Ianto was still not convinced.

.

"Look, I'm not totally naïve, Jack. Come tomorrow you're gonna have all and sundry paying you attention and give it a couple of weeks you'll have forgotten all about me!"

.

Jack stepped over to him and in an effort to avoid his back completely draped his arms about his shoulders

.

As Ianto sighed in defeat and in encircling his waist returned the embrace Jack nuzzled against his cheek to whisper . "Ianto Jones, I fail to see how anybody could ever forget about you!" . and a soft kiss was placed to his temple.

.

For several minutes they stayed fixed to the spot. No further words were necessary. They were both just very, very grateful for the opportunity to be close again.

.

.

.

As a familiar … Tap …. Taptaptap disrupted their thoughts they both sighed loudly.

.

Ianto stepped away from him and slowly rubbing his hands together announced . "Right! … if you'll excuse me … I'm just going to go through there and murder my trappy best friend!"

.

Jack laughed loudly and followed him as he stormed menacingly out to answer the door.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

The door was pulled back and a redheaded whirlwind entered the apartment

.

"My God do I need a pee or what?"

.

As Jack shook his head in amusement and turned toward the living room Ianto began to follow her along to the bathroom.

.

As he leaned in the doorway she dropped down on to the seat. The sound of water hitting water tinkled out and after a relieved sigh she whispered

.

"How's it going? Has he been ok?"

.

"Why did you tell him every little detail?" . he should've sounded pissed off but as usual all he could do as she looked up at him was shake his head and smile.

.

"Because it was the right thing to do …. for you both!" . she added and gave him one of her don't argue with me looks . "So ….. has he been ok with you?"

.

"He's been brilliant!" . he sighed as he let his head fall against the doorframe.

.

"Care to elaborate?" . she tore a long line of sheets off of the toilet roll and reached between her thighs.

.

"He's the most amazing man I have ever met!" . he knew he had a stupid grin on his face but he couldn't help it.

.

"Including Jason?"

.

"Including every other bloke I've ever met!" . he nodded slowly as he reaffirmed to himself that this was in fact the case. … Jack was …. different .

.

"and he's hot! ….. that always helps!" . drying her hands she turned to face him.

.

"He's not hot!" . he sent her a scolding stare . "He's on fire! … and he's got the most beautiful eyes and his lips are….."

.

"Yeah, ok I get the idea!" . poking him in the ribs she tried to push past him . "And how are you? … are you ok now?"

.

"Yeah, better thanks!" . he let the weight of his body fall on her pinning her against the doorframe.

.

As she tried to push past him he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in tight . "What would I do without out you?" . the words were snuffled in to her neck and she shrieked as a tickle shot straight down into her shoulder.

.

.

.

On hearing her heels hit the wooden flooring Jack danced from just inside the living room door where he'd been listening to the whole conversation and over to the kitchen.

.

Just in time he let himself fall down on to one of the chairs and smiled up at them as they approached.

.

"Do you two always share a toilet break?"

.

"Only under special circumstances!" . Ianto sent him a wink and grabbed at his stomach as it rumbled loudly.

.

Ellie looked at her watch . "Y'know, I can't believe it's that time already! No wonder your guts are complaining!" . pursing her lips she leaned back on to the fridge . "Actually, I'm quite hungry myself … what about you Jack?"

.

Ianto rolled his eyes and with an exaggerated pout and the lifting of both brows Jack tried to look offended.

.

"So … who's going to get some grub then?" . not getting the joke as the two men began to laugh at each other she hoped that this could be the start of a happier phase in her friends life.

.

Eventually Ianto turned to smile fondly at her . "I'll just grab a quick shower and then _I'll_ go 'cause we need milk as well and there's some bits I want to get for tonight!"

.

"Why? … What's happening tonight?" . she was really hoping that whatever it was it involved Jack.

.

"He's cooking me dinner!" . and there was the confirmation she was hoping for.

.

As Ianto made a move to have his shower she put a hand on his arm.

.

"No sign of you know who then?"

.

"No ….." . a frown appeared . "I hope he's ok. Joe can be a nasty bastard when he gets going!"

.

"Yeah …." . her eyes followed him as he walked through to the living area . "But like you said yesterday …. he's a big boy ….. he can look after himself!"

.

He tutted at her and walked out in to the hall.

.

"Gawd, I wish I'd never bloody mentioned him now!" . she marched out from the kitchen and fell on to the couch with a thud . "Come on, Jack … come and sit over here with me …. if he's having one of his showers we might as well make ourselves comfortable while we wait!"

.

There was a squeak as the bathroom door opened . "Oi! … I said a quick shower!"

.

.

As Jack joined her he let himself fall sideways and leaned with his back against the arm to face her.

.

"He's in a bit of a state!" . he drew up his knees and rested his chin on them . "I tried to clean his back up but he's made a right mess of him"

.

"He's been a right mess for years!" . she gave a laugh but immediately regretted it . "Shit! ….. I shouldn't have said that! It's not his fault, poor sod!"

.

"What do you mean? Are you suggesting there could be even more wrong with him!" . how much more was there to know about the mysterious Ianto Jones, he wondered.

.

She thought for a moment then let out a long sigh . "I've already opened my big mouth too much today … if I tell you any more he's gonna kill me!"

.

"It can't be that bad …. surely!" . what he really meant was …don't worry about that ….. just tell me!

.

"If you say anything it'll be _me_ killing _you_!" . she dropped her head in contemplation before sighing . "When I first met Yan he was so quiet and shy … I wanted to look after him the minute I laid eyes on him"

.

She smiled at the memory . "We ended up being best mates and he came out of his shell a bit ….. well, that's an understatement! ….. he got up to more mischief than me! ….. but we had such a laugh when we were younger … we were always together ….. the terrible twosome his mum used to call us!"

.

She looked sad despite her smile. Jack gave her a moment before asking . "What happened to his parents?"

.

"Oh, Jack, it was awful …." . she swallowed hard . "I just didn't know what to do for him …. he was so …. lost …"

.

Biting in to her bottom lip she turned to face him fully then as the memories came flooding back and with a far-away look she continued . "They were coming back up the M4 one night after visiting some of his relatives in Cardiff … it was pissing down …. there was an accident …. multi car pile -up and seven people died …. two of them being his mum and dad."

.

"Shit!" . Jack looked at her, horrified

.

"He felt so guilty. They'd wanted him to go with them but he insisted on staying here in London with me." . she gave a soft, sad laugh . "We'd arranged to visit a gay bar for the first time and he was convinced that if he didn't go that night then he'd never pluck up the courage again! They didn't even know he was gay, Jack … nobody knew then apart from me!"

.

As she paused Jack shook his head ….. "He must have been devastated …. I can't imagine what it must feel like to lose both parents at the same time."

.

"The funeral was awful …." . her eyes began to mist as she remembered . "It just wouldn't stop raining and he was on his knees in the mud sobbing. Nobody could help him, I tried to hold him but he wouldn't let me anywhere near him ….."

.

She stopped as the mobile on the coffee table began to vibrate. She picked up the phone and scowled at it.

.

"Jason?" . he guessed.

.

She nodded and as she pressed to read the message he scolded . "Are you sure you should be doing that?"

.

"It's for his own good!" . she insisted and read the message before deleting it then using her own phone sent a reply.

.

"If he finds out he's not gonna be happy!" . he shook his head in disapproval.

.

"I know. But he doesn't need the grief that comes with him!" . she managed to glower and sigh at the same time . "Don't get me wrong, Jay's a lovely bloke … but he's too fucked in the head himself to be any good for Yan!"

.

"and what about me?" . he looked out of the top of his eyes at her . "Am I any good for him? … do I get the Ellie seal of approval?"

.

"Be a hun. and get me a cold drink and I might tell you!" . she laughed at her own cheek and gestured with her head for him to make his way to the kitchen.

.

"You know ….. you two are very much alike!" . with a smile he stood and walked across to the kitchen area .

.

As soon as his back was turned she narrowed her eyes and reached over to pick up Iantos' mobile again.

.

Jacks' voice came from inside the fridge . "There's half a bottle of Coke… three quarters of a bottle of cider and an unopened carton of 'no bits in it' orange juice!"

.

"Coke, please!" . she quickly put the phone down and sat back to innocently wait for her drink.

.

He returned two minutes later with two glasses of Coke.

.

"Cheers!" . she grinned as she took the glass from him.

.

"My pleasure Maa'm!" . he grinned back and re-took his position at the other end of the couch.

.

Before they could discuss anything further they heard footsteps in the hall and Ianto strolled back in to the living room smiling . "Right, I shouldn't be too long ….I'll bring lunch back with me!" . he sent them both a chiding look . "And behave yourselves while I'm gone!"

.

"Yes, Dad!" . Ellie could do nothing but smile as he leaned over to give her a peck on the cheek.

.

Up at the other end of the couch Jack was staring intently at him. He'd chosen to wear a loose fitting dark blue polo which he'd left hanging out over the top of a ridiculously hot and hugging pair of black denims and every time he moved you could just catch a teasing glimpse of one very grope-able backside.

.

He moved along to where Jack was and sitting down on the edge next to him gave him the cutest of smiles.

.

Jack smiled back at him and rubbing the cuff of one sleeve between a thumb and forefinger smiled . "This looks nice! Does it feel light enough against your back?"

.

"Yeah, it went a bit baggy in the wash last time and it's dark so if it starts bleeding again it won't show so much …" . he paused and pondered for a second . "Well, that's what I'm hoping anyway!"

.

He grinned at Jack as he laughed and smoothed the sleeve back down for him.

.

"Won't be too long …" . he gingerly pressed his lips against his and after a lingering tender moment and one final peck he sat back and smiled at him again.

.

Jack looked along the couch to Ellie with a delighted grin on his face. They both looked as ridiculously sappy as each other and she laughed as she gave him a resounding . "Yes!"

.

"Yes, what?" . Ianto stood to look down at her.

.

"Nothing….." . she smiled and winked at Jack

.

He looked down at Jack instead . "What's the yes for?"

.

"Nothing!" . he smiled up at him

.

"Are you two conspiring again?" . he scowled jokingly at them then almost too nonchalantly leaned over to pick up his phone . "I'd better take this! … I might get lost and need rescuing!" . then with a final . "Won't be long!" . he walked from the room.

.

.

As soon as the door clicked shut Jack frowned at Ellie . "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

.

"He wants to phone Jason?" . she guessed

.

He nodded and letting out a long sigh dropped his head is despair.

.

"Well, he can try!"

.

He looked back up to see her sporting a guilty grin and holding on tightly to a sim-card.

.

His bottom jaw dropped for a second then he started to laugh . "You ….. young lady … are a dead woman!"

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

Chapter Twelve

.

.

Fact Or Fiction

.

.

"Interfering BITCH!" . he fought the urge to storm straight back home and rip her head off.

.

This was fast becoming one of those 'one to look back on' moments. In ten years they'd fallen out on only two occasions but now as his anger, frustration and fear for Jasons' safety intensified there seemed to be a grave danger of this becoming the third.

.

Reassembling his mobile for the second time in one day he prayed that he wasn't lying badly beaten somewhere and trying to get hold of him.

.

"Bitch!" . he twisted angrily on the spot and kicked out at a cardboard box waiting to be collected from outside of the bookmakers.

.

Since hearing Jacks' earlier description of Jasons' injuries his mind had gone into overdrive and now all he could picture was him lying in A and E hooked up to monitors with tubes and wires trailing in every direction. God only knew what Joe was really capable of, he could have inflicted any number of serious injuries on him since they were last seen early this morning and Jason, being Jason, would have just taken whatever was thrown at him.

.

He knew he should just say - 'stuff it, let the idiot get on with it, it was his choice' - but he couldn't.

.

He wasn't stupid, he knew that after this weekend the pair of them were never going to be the same with each other again, but that didn't mean he wanted him to suffer at the hands of that self- obsessed, dominating and irritating bastard.

.

.

"Alright, what's go … Oh, it's you young Taff … I thought it was those ruddy kids from the next street again."

.

The owner of the bookmakers stepped out on to the pavement and peered down at the box that he'd put out not half an hour earlier. Ianto was more than familiar with the aging man. Now in his sixties he was becoming more and more tetchy by the day.

.

They'd actually known each other for the entire ten years that Ianto had spent living in London. Originally a business partner of his parents this branching out into the world of gambling was a relatively recent thing. Since day one he'd always referred to his tad as Taff and himself as Young Taff and even after the passing of ten years and with him now standing six inches taller, he still insisted on calling him Young Taff.

.

"Everything ok, son?" . in his misguided pity he tried to sound fatherly.

.

The eyes widened as he gave his response . "Do yourself a favour, Ron …. don't even go there….."

.

"Ah, right then … ok ….. sorry, lad ….." . with a small nod he turned to walk back in to the shop.

.

"No, Ron, stop ….."

.

The bookmaker looked back over his shoulder at him

.

"Look, I'm sorry …. head's full of shit ….. take no notice of me, ok?" . he tried to smile apologetically.

.

"Anything I can help with?" . he turned back to face him.

.

"Not really, no, but thanks anyw ….. unless … hold on a sec…." . he switched on his mobile and as the 'no network found' sign appeared he accessed the menu then tried 'contacts' . "Yes!" . he could still access the memory to get his number . "Ron, any chance of me using your phone for a tic?"

.

" 'Course ….." . he stepped to one side to grant him access to the shop . "Help yourself"

.

"Thank you …." . the words came out with a sigh of relief and as he drew up close enough he grasped his shoulders and smacked a noisy kiss to the top of his head.

.

Ron smiled behind him as he strode on ahead through the doorway . "If you're trying to turn me in to one of your lot young man I'm afraid you've left it a bit late … I'm too old for all of that nonsense now!"

.

"You're never too old, Ron …." . he reached the counter and turned back to wink at him.

.

He waved a dismissive hand through the air . "Nah, I think I'll leave it to you youngsters … besides, I quite enjoy squeezing a shit out!"

.

"Oi!" . he laughed loudly at the inference . "I am quite capable of squeezing, thank you"

.

With a smile Ron ushered him behind the counter and left him to it.

.

.

.

Suddenly totally unconvinced that he was doing the right thing he stalled with his finger above the buttons. Was he about to make one massive mistake? Should he just let it go and leave Jason get on with it? After all, he was well on his way to resembling a brick shit house. A very flexible brick shit house admittedly, but nevertheless he should still be more than capable of fighting his own battles.

.

"Ah, fuck it ….." . in a split second he made his decision and holding up his mobile to see Jasons' number he made the call.

.

The phone was answered. Before anything else he could hear Joes' voice in the background then Jason laughed a grateful . "I'll have tea this time, thanks hun ….."

.

As a confused . "Hello?" . echoed through the earpiece he slammed the receiver down and drew in a desperate gasp of air. God, he was such an idiot ….. such a sad and fucked up idiot …..

.

.

.

"Thanks, Ron, I owe you …" . he tried to sound cheerful as he walked around to the other side of the counter.

.

"Anytime" . he emerged through the curtain at the back of the shop . "And don't forget, if you ever need anything …"

.

"Yeah, I won't, that's really kind of you, thanks" . he knew he was referring to money … even after six years he was still looking out for him.

.

.

Ignoring the slight rasp of drill cotton across his wounds he continued with his journey to get the shopping. He'd decided that for now, at least, he would forget about Jason but that still, however, didn't solve his other little problem. He still had Ellie to deal with. She may have had more foresight than him but it still didn't give her the right to decide who he could and couldn't speak to.

.

He considered his options …

.

He could go straight back there now, demand that she give him his card and tell her as bluntly as possible to stop interfering in his life. But if he did this, both her and Jack would realise that he'd only been able to wait a few minutes before trying to call Jason and he'd make himself look stupid.

.

As he entered the supermarket he came up with a plan of action:

.

Do the shopping …. go home … get the sim card … teach Ellie a lesson … then eat lunch.

.

No, wait …

.

Do the shopping ….. go home …. snog Jack …. get the sim card ….. snog Jack ….. teach Ellie a lesson …. snog Jack ….and then eat lunch …. Sorted!

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"Just how far do you reckon he'll get before he tries to use his phone?" .

Jack was still shaking his head in disbelief and reaching for his glass told her . "As soon as he realises what you've done he'll be back"

.

She shrugged as she decided . "Don't care … the less contact he has with those two the better."

.

He stood to go to the bathroom . "You know, you can't keep them apart indefinitely. He'll contact him whatever."

.

She frowned at his lack of optimism . "Can't you take him with you when you go tomorrow?"

.

"Hold on …" . he turned to look down at her . "Let me get this straight. You don't want him to hold a conversation with the person he's been living with for the last eighteen months, but you're quite willing to send him off into the unknown with a complete stranger?"

.

"Desperate times … desperate measures …"

.

"Yeah, like, thanks for that vote of confidence, Els …. but, hold on, this must mean that I definitely get the Ellie seal of approval." . as his brow creased he begged . "It does ….. doesn't it?"

.

"You make him happy, Jack and that's all I want for him …" . she gave him a small, sad smile . "I truly haven't seen him this happy since we got the news about the accident ….."

.

Abandoning his visit for a pee he sat back down and faced her . "He didn't cope too well then, I take it. Didn't his sister look out for him after it happened?"

.

"Her?" . a sneer fixed itself firmly in to place . "she's a selfish waste of space that one. She only stayed at home with him for the first three months then she fucked off back to Cardiff and left him on his own in that empty house. It was just full of memories for him and he couldn't cope….."

.

He frowned at her, confused . "I thought he told me that she turned her back on him when he came out?"

.

"Mmm….." . she nodded as she sipped her coke . "It all happened around the same time. I think they were having a row about something else and he just blurted it out to spite her …. She's a total 'phobe….."

.

Well that would explain the dismissive attitude about his sister.

.

"What did he do after she left?"

.

She laughed as she remembered . "He turned up on my doorstep. One case was full of his favourite clothes and the other was full of all his treasured memories. He never went back to the house at all after that." . with a vacant gaze into space she sighed . "It was eventually sold off as part of the estate and he lived with me and mum on and off for a while. After that he just bunked from one person to another until he got the job at the store and got this place …"

.

She took another sip of her coke and continuing to relive the past sounded almost relieved to be talking to somebody about it at last.

.

"He was a nightmare ….." . as Jacks' eyes widened she insisted . "No, I'm sorry, Jack, but he was. Forever laying into anyone who so much as looked at him the wrong way. You've probably noticed even now we still have to keep an eye on him, but thankfully…" . she closed her eyes and crossed both sets of fingers . "He seems to have calmed down a lot over the last couple of years."

.

"Did he get in to any trouble with the cops? I mean, after what I saw the other night I don't think I'd like to get on the wrong side of him!"

.

"Amazingly enough, no….."

.

This had always surprised her. At the very least he should have been done for ABH, but for some strange reason nobody had ever taken things any further than the odd threat of retaliation or the empty promise of a visit to the local station to file a complaint.

.

"He was always getting done for being drunk and disorderly, though!" . she laughed softly to herself as she admitted . "Except most of the time he wasn't drunk he was stoned. Oh, and he was given a smack on the wrist for possession a few times. Even then he should have been charged with something. It's just a good job that his dad had had a good relationship with the old bill. I think they ended up letting a lot go because of him."

.

Jack watched her fondly as she sat there for a moment, quietly remembering.

.

"Tell me more about him …."

.

"Well, he's bloody lucky he's got this place for a start." . she looked around her . "He could never hold a job down long enough to earn any wages. In those days, mornings didn't exist for him, he just couldn't get up" . a naughty smile crept in . "Mainly because he was getting it up all night!"

.

She paused for a second, deliberating just how much to let on . "I don't know how much he's already told you and I'm not saying this to put you off in anyway but we can't have you going in blind, can we …."

.

He raised one brow . "Should I be getting worried?"

.

She laughed and shook her head . "I have a sneaking suspicion that you're very much like him and nothing to do with sex could ever shock you ….. that's why I'm telling you these things." . a small smile appeared . "Am I right?"

.

His grin was all the answer that she needed.

.

"Thought so, ….. so …. with that in mind ….. are you aware that he has a bit of a reputation?"

.

"Well, I heard a few things from the guys at the hotel …" . actually, he'd heard quite a lot of things at the hotel but nothing so far had put him off.

.

"Hmmm….. after our little experience there this morning I can imagine what that lot have been saying….." . she took another sip of her coke before continuing . "Well, let's just say, that when it comes to sex, he has a little bit of an appetite. Admittedly, he seems to have slowed down a bit recently but back then if it was male and it moved … he fucked it!"

.

"Yep, that's what I heard more or less…" . he laughed at her as she slowly shook her head in shame on her friends' behalf.

.

"God knows what he was trying to prove but he was certainly the most popular boy in town!"

.

They both laughed as she carried on . "Of course, you've heard about his nick-name as well , haven't you ….."

.

"He has a nick-name? …."

.

"Mmm … cherry picker … I take it you don't require an explanation ….."

.

"Well, well, I hadn't heard that little gem. He likes them young and innocent, interesting." . a grin spread from ear to ear. So, Mr Jones liked taking charge, did he? The more he was finding out about him the more he knew he'd made the right decision in pursuing him.

.

"I'm not telling you anymore, god knows how he'll react if he finds out how much I've already told you, but if you really want to know how good he is, go down the club with him sometime and check out the graffiti in the gents…."

.

"Seriously?, Is he really that popular?" . his hands came up to cover his mouth and he laughed delightedly . "The next step is the ballad. Trust me, they'll write a song about him next" . he sat back and thought for a moment . "The Ballad of Infamous Ianto Jones … whad'ya think?" . he grinned as she shook her head at him . "So, come on then, what does this graffiti say?"

.

"Sorry, I'm shutting up now, but stick around long enough you'll find everything out for yourself."

.

Both immersed in their own memories of the Infamous Ianto they sat quietly together and with a concentrated effort Jack managed to keep his curiosity in check for all of three minutes.

.

"Going back to what you were saying earlier, about how he dealt with things, how long did it all go on for?"

.

She shrugged . "Three very long years, but I never once thought about letting him get on with it. You see, none of it has ever been his fault and there was nobody around to make him feel cared for, nobody to just say - 'please don't do this to yourself, we love you and we're worried' - and deep down he's such a lovely person, he really is. It just didn't seem fair to abandon him. That's why Stef, Larry and Gaz have all stuck by him, 'cause they remember the real Ianto, the one that we all love … and miss …"

.

"I hope he realises just how lucky he is." . he felt nothing but admiration for her and now understood the sentiments expressed by the pair of them the previous morning …. they really were the most important person in each-others' lives.

.

He stood in another attempt to visit the bathroom . "So, you've all known each other for quite a while then?"

.

"Yeah, though not so long with Larry and Gaz 'cause they only moved to this area seven years ago. We were all around eighteen at the time and they'd moved up from south London …"

.

She laughed softly … "Grab your hanky, this'll get you going. The very day that they stood there together holding hands as they came out to their families ….. both sets of parents kicked them out ….. dis-owned them completely. They moved here to get away from them and have been living together ever since"

.

"Wow, that's awful ….. that really sucks."

.

The need to relieve his bladder was fighting a losing battle and in his desperation to learn more he sat back down on to the couch.

.

"So, what about Stefan then?"

.

The mere mention of his name had her beaming from ear to ear . "I've known Stef since we were five, we went to the same schools and always managed to be in the same classes. Then one day this Ianto Jones kid turns up and that was that… He's Yan's bestest buddies friend and until the other night when you showed up and intervened, apart from the odd drunken snog, I'd never known them to do anything together. Yan always put a block on it ….. said it didn't feel right with his mate!"

.

"Whooops …" . he smacked hard on to the back of his wrist . "They did seem to enjoy themselves though."

.

She could only agree . "Well it certainly sounded like Mr Jones enjoyed himself."

.

"Oh, god, yeah ….. I can't wait to hear more of that…" . he bit down into his bottom lip at the memory . "So does he still live locally? …. Stef, I mean, not Mr Jones ….."

.

"Mmm? Um, er, yeah, he, er, um, still lives at home with his …. er, Mum….." . she was still back in Saturday night mode with Ianto yelling for Wales . "Actually, she's fine with him being gay ….. but when his dad pays him one of his father and son guilt visits he always brings up the fact that he's … now, don't have a go at me, I'm quoting here … 'a fudge packer' …. and ends up beating the crap out of him."

.

At this point Jack was looking down and thanking any lord that was listening for giving him such an understanding family. As Ellie carried on he looked back up again.

.

"Jack, Yan really likes you. I can see how different he is when he's around you…" . bringing herself around y likes you, onesay from themhe is both sets of fingers . to face him more she admitted . "He normally struggles with the emotional, touchy feely side of things, but even just in the way he smiles at you, it's like I'm watching a different person….."

. .

She finished her drink and rolled the empty glass around in her fingers

.

"Look, I know I'm probably jumping the gun a bit, but…" . she paused as she deliberated on whether or not to continue . "Basing things on the assumption that you're not going to disappear back to the States straight away ….." . she held her breath in anticipation of his answer. When he eventually gestured with his head that her assumption was correct the tension drained from her face . "And if you like him like I think you do please give him a chance. I know he can be hard work, but he is so worth the effort … "

.

Resting his head to one side he smiled . "Els ….. I've known him for less than three days ….."

.

She made to leap from her seat . "Oh, I know, I know … it's too soon ….. but it's just that I haven't seen him like this for so long and ….."

.

"Whoa! Let a guy finish wont ya…..?" . he put a hand on her forearm to stop her from leaping up any further and she let herself fall back down.

.

"Sorry…"

.

"S'ok…" . he started to laugh at her . "Definitely jumping the gun a bit, there."

.

"Sorry ….." . she felt the need to repeat herself.

.

He sat there gently nibbling on his bottom lip. It was obvious he had something else to say on the subject but he seemed to be struggling with exactly how to say it. Eventually he started to talk again ….

.

"What I was going to say is ….. I've known him for less than three days ….. but I already feel like ….. ugh, how do I explain this?" . he covered his face with his hands as he thought for a little longer . "I just feel ….. like I've known him ….. forever ….. and something just feels ….. right …. " . He sent her a worried glance "Does that sound crazy to you?"

.

"Well, not really, no. Any fool can see how well you two get on together, and it's obvious that you like him …."

.

He bit his bottom lip again and nodded his agreement.

.

"But, the big question is, Jack …. do you like him enough to want to stick around for a while?"

.

He put his head to one side in consideration then nodded again.

.

"Oh, bollocking arseholes , Jack!" . leaning forward she wrapped both hands around his throat and, frustrated, shook his head back and forth . "Why can't you be British and live in London and do something normal like … oh, I dunno … work in Tescos or something?"

.

He grinned and made a few gurgling sounds then as she released her grip he let out a very long and loud sigh. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

.

"Are you sure you can't you just kidnap him tomorrow and take him with you? . she sat back and begged with her eyes . "He's got the rest of the week off work 'cause they think he's dying of flu or something."

.

"I'll see what I can do…." . he promised her.

.

She frowned, still frustrated . "I just want him to be happy, and you make him really happy …"

.

"I doubt he's feeling very happy with you at the moment." . he tipped the end of her nose with his forefinger

.

"Which is why ….." . she stood and turned to face him . "I am giving you this….." . she handed him the sim-card . "and fucking off!"

.

"Coward…." . he stood to give her a hug.

.

"Yep!" . she agreed . "I'm outa here …. good luck….."

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

Five minutes later, after the extended goodbyes, he was closing the door behind her and thinking about having that pee at last. As a movement in his guts pointed out that maybe he had eaten a tad too much the day before he began to look around for something to read. Remembering that he'd seen a small pile of magazines in the sun room he went out to get one.

.

.

Ten minutes later he emerged from the bathroom possessing a more detailed insight on how to tone up your abdominal muscles (without causing an injury to your neck) …. and feeling several chicken wings and barbequed ribs lighter.

.

Walking back in to the living room he heard a rustling noise coming from the other side of the front door. As a key began to turn in the lock he made a giant leap for the couch and pretended to be reading the magazine.

.

Carrier bags were dropped to the floor and hands were placed firmly on to hips …

.

"Where is she?"

.

"Where's who?"

.

"You fucking know who! Now, where's she hiding? Hmm?"

.

"Oh, you mean Ellie. Noooo, sorry, she left about fifteen minutes ago …. had things to do …"

.

"What's she done with it?"

.

"Done with what?"

.

He gave him the stare.

.

"Oh … you mean this little thing here?" . he lifted a hand to reveal his sim-card pinched firmly between his thumb and forefinger.

.

The 'Jones' stare abated and he leaned forward to snatch the piece of plastic away from him. Jack reacted quickly and pulled his hand back.

.

"Uh, un ….." . he shook his head decisively . "Not until you calm down…."

.

He scowled at him to press home his displeasure but with Jacks' teasing smile and captivating eyes he was in danger of losing all of the anger that he'd built over the last hour. He inwardly chided his weakness and tried to out-stare him again but it was useless. This time the 'Jones' favourite failed big time and the azure triumphed over the steely.

.

With his stomach performing back-flips he huffed at him and reached down for the carriers. Jack watched him walk over to the kitchen area and tried not to smirk behind his back.

.

"What did you get for lunch? ….. I'm starving!"

.

Ignoring him Ianto unloaded the contents of one of the bags into the fridge then before crouching down and disappearing from sight he sent him one of his menacing glares.

.

Jack laughed quietly as he tip-toed over from the couch and gripping onto the far edge of the unit he levied himself over top the peer down at him . "Did you get any cherries?"

.

The cupboard door was slammed and a flurry of navy and black stormed through to the living room.

.

"I'm gonna fucking kill her!"

.

Before he could get to the door Jack was spinning back on himself and grabbing out for an arm . "Ha cha cha ….." he swung him around to face him . "Yan, calm down, look, I'm sorry I teased you, ok?" . holding on to both of his wrists he begged . "Don't blame Els … she's just looking out for you.."

.

"Oh, so you consider sharing details of my sordid past looking out for me, do you?" . he pulled himself from his grip . "She's gone too far today. I'm sorry, but I do not class interfering as helping me."

.

They stared at each other for a second before Jack tried . "She's a good friend and I don't think you realise just how much she cares about you."

.

A sarcastic sneer was sent in his direction . "If she cares about me so much why does she keep trying to fuck everything up by spouting stupid shit like this?"

.

"Hold on, who was it came to find me this morning then fought for your corner?"

.

"Look, …." . he let his head fall with a sigh . "I love her to pieces, always have done, always will do and I also know that she has the biggest heart you'll ever find, but sometimes she can just be so …. overwhelming" . he lifted his gaze to meet Jacks' . "I know deep down she means well, but sometimes it would be nice to be given some credit. I can manage my life on my own. I know I've been a complete fucking loser in the past but I'm not totally useless.."

.

Shaking his head Jack reached over to stroke at the side of his face . "Oh, Ianto, nobody thinks you're useless."

.

"Don't they? I'm not so sure."

.

"No, of course they don't. They just care about you so much that they can't stop themselves from getting involved." . he rested a crooked finger under his chin . "Everybody just wants you to be happy, Yan."

.

"Including you?"

.

As Jack let his thumb brush gently across his lips he pursed them against it. Jack smiled softly at the gesture and before any further doubt could enter his troubled head he whispered

.

"Especially me …"

.

Immediately Ianto closed the gap and captured his lips in thanks.

.

After several minutes they broke for air and Jack gingerly encircled his shoulders to chance a light hug.

.

"Right, no more sad and gloomy …." . he squeezed a little harder to emphasise his point . "From now on I just want happy, smiley ….." . he let his lips brush over his ear before adding . "And insatiable …."

.

Ianto grinned in to his shoulder as he admitted . "Well, the happy and smiley are a work in progress … but the insatiable I should have no problem with!"

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"Cake?"

.

A box was held open across the table and Jacks' eyes lit up.

.

"Ok ….. stupid question … here help yourself." . the box was set down in front of him.

.

Ianto was once again in possession of his sim-card and Jack had so far eaten two filled bagels and one large flaky sausage roll.

.

As he deliberated over which cake to choose he lifted his eyes to peer over the lid . "So, you have your card back ….. are you going to call him?"

.

Ianto took a long sip of his coffee and swallowed it thoughtfully. He still wasn't ready to admit that he'd already made that move and instead threw the question back at him

.

"Why? What do you think I should do?"

.

"Really not my call …" . with a naughty wink he pushed a rolled tongue through his pursed lips then flattened it to lick slowly around the edge of a choux bun.

.

"So … you wouldn't call him, then?" . he rolled his eyes at his attempt at seduction and slowly spun the box on its base to peer inside.

.

"I didn't say that" . a mouthful of cream, pastry and crumbling chocolate thwarted his attempt to sound chiding and he swallowed before concluding . "Look, if you're that worried …..why don't you just ask if he's ok then hang up?"

.

Already knowing that Jason must be fine, he was torn. Did he ignore the fact, that because of the text earlier in the day, he'd already guessed that everything was ok. Or did he tell him the truth about the text and drop Ellie in it? If said text had suggested that there was a serious problem then she would have said something. …. but she hadn't.

.

He considered all of the possible consequences of his choices and finally, deciding to trust her judgement, kept quiet.

.

Ianto, of course, also knew that Jason was just fine and for the next two minutes the pair of them sat there in a blissful ignorance, carrying on as if nothing was amiss.

.

"Ugh, maybe not …" . deciding that he couldn't face anything sickly right now he closed the lid of the box.

.

Jack leaned back on his chair . "Look …. I'm sure he's fine, surely you would have heard something by now if he wasn't….."

.

Ianto, still feeling guilty, sat there in silence whilst Jack, deciding that he must be thinking things through, thought it best not to disturb him and as he ate the last of his cake he waited for him to speak.

.

.

.

"What time do you have to leave tomorrow?"

.

He'd changed the subject …. Jacks' shoulders sagged in relief.

.

"I told Jerry I'd meet him outside the theatre at mid-day. He's gonna take me 'round to his sister's place first to show me where it is …. why?"

.

"Who's Jerry again?"

.

Jack tried not to smile at the hint of jealousy in his voice . "You know ….. that musical director I told you about. His sister's travelling around Europe for a few months … doing a guide about something or other …. she's agreed to let me rent her place while she's away."

.

"Soooooo …. Jerry, eh?" . his tongue was lodged firmly in his cheek . "Casting couch job was it?"

.

"No ….." . he laughed just a touch too convincingly . "I can assure you that it wasn't."

.

"Hmm….the lips are moving but the eyes talking ….." . he peered disbelievingly over the top of his mug.

.

"Believe it or not, I have never ever had to go down that route"

.

"What …. never? I thought it was an accepted part of the audition …."

.

"No, definitely not and anyway, I've always found that just the mere promise of something happening with this body is enough."

.

"Oooh, get you …" . knowing that Jack was joking he laughed with him.

.

"So what's he like, then?" . he tried to sound only vaguely interested and nonchalantly toyed with the cake box.

.

"Come with me tomorrow and you can see for yourself."

.

Would he take the bait?

.

"Ok…"

.

'_YES!' _

.

He celebrated silently and as he tried not to look too excited told him . "Actually, I'm a bit rubbish at finding my way around anywhere new … how clued up are you on the West End?"

.

"I can find my way around" . he looked almost smug . "What theatre do you need to find? … Is it still playing at Tottenham Court Road?"

.

"No ….. I don't think so ….. I've been told to meet him outside the … oh, fuck ….. hold on a tic ….. "

.

He disappeared out to the hall and after fishing around in one of his cases came back with a piece of paper

.

"Oh, yeah … that's it … the Cambridge … he said it's not far from Covent Garden ….. wherever that is…."

.

"You've never heard of Covent Garden?" he looked up from his coffee in surprise.

.

"Of course I've friggin' heard of it …. I just haven't got a clue where it is, that's all …." . he looked down to study the piece of paper.

.

"Ellie dragged me along to see Grease when it first opened … but I could have sworn we got off at Tottenham Court Road ….. there was some Australian in it …. can't remember his name ….."

.

"Rolf Harris?"

.

"Yeah, that's him!" . they both laughed and as their eyes met Jack winked at him.

.

There was obviously no underlying message intended, it was just an amused wink, but to his horror he could feel his cheeks colouring up

.

"Do you know what part you're up for?" . as a distraction he quickly opened the box and peered inside again.

.

"Not even sure if anything's definite yet …. but I was hoping for something a bit more significant than a 'T-Bird' .

.

"You want to be Sandy ….. just admit it." . as his composure returned he felt brave enough to grin up at him.

.

"Okaaaaay …. You got me ….. I've got the wig, the satin pants … the lot…"

.

"You're going to be Zuko, no question. You're too hot to play anyone else."

.

"Oh, I am so gonna treat you for that one later….." . the look was self- explanatory . "So what do you reckon? Do you think you could help me out at all?" . he pressed his palms together and put on his lost and lonely face.

.

"Well, I haven't got to go in to work for the rest of the week sooooooo I suppose I could show you around for a few days but …" . he paused before giving him the bad news . "I'm afraid it will mean me having to stay at your place for a few nights ….. will that be a problem?"

.

Eyes twinkling with mischief Jack propped his elbows against the table and nestled his chin on his palms …. "You are such a tease ….. have you any idea what I'm going to do to you?"

.

"Does it involve my back being pushed into a mattress? ….. 'cause I don't think I could go there at the moment." . he was still teasing him…..

.

"Trust me, Ianto, to appreciate what I have in mind you don't necessarily have to be on your back …. and anyway …..I'm very versatile …" . holding his arms wide he shimmied but furrowed his brow as he realised . "And in telling you that I believe I may have just answered your fifth question!"

.

"Hmmm …. well let's hope your performance is as good as your promise …" . he gave a quick wink . "I mean, let's face it, if your cock is only half as big as your mouth I'm in for a treat….."

.

Jacks' big mouth gaped open in response.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"Are you going to read those?"

.

"Nope…."

.

They were having a coffee in the sun room. Jack was resting lazily against the glass door staring out at the garden. Ianto was deep in thought on the settee and refusing to acknowledge the fact that in the last five minutes he'd received two text messages.

.

"It might be Jason."

.

"Exactly."

.

"I thought you were worried about him?"

.

"Nope, don't give a flying fuck about the tosser."

.

Jack turned away from the glass. He knew that he was hurting and didn't believe him for one minute . "You shouldn't blame him, you know. He's just as much a victim of Joes' little games as you are."

.

"Victim? Who was it fucked me over last night and played me for a fucking mug?" . he raised a challenging brow . "He didn't seem like much of a victim then!"

.

There was a long sigh then Jack tried . "Look, ok, yes, maybe he is dealing with things badly, but he's still your 'Jay'. People don't just change overnight. I'm pretty sure this is Joes' influence."

.

"Why, Jack?" . he looked over exasperated . "Why are you defending him? He's played you just as much as he has me. This morning he was quite happy to let you assume that I'd beaten fuck out of him ….. though thinking about it now that's not such a bad idea…."

.

"Ianto, it's not him you should be angry with…"

.

"Oh, don't worry …." . the menacing look made a return and the hairs on Jacks' arms stood to attention . "Joe's gonna get what's due … next time I see him I'm gonna break both his fucking legs."

.

Worryingly, the thought of the Welshman getting angry and violent sent a tingle down Jacks' spine and he attempted to diffuse the situation . "Violence never solved anything, Yan. It doesn't get you anywhere…."

.

Surprisingly he started laughing.

.

"What?" . feeling as if he was being ridiculed Jack folded his arms defiantly

.

He continued to laugh over at him. It was unnerving how he managed to change from one mood to another so quickly.

.

"Oh,Ianto …." . he laughed harder as he took the piss . "Violence never solved anything! …. Says the man who just a few hours ago put two hotel employees …" . he wiggled speech marks in the air . "on their stoopid asses."

.

Chuckling at his sad attempt at an American accent he shook his head at Jack. He in turn grinned at his own hypocrisy and took advantage of his light heartedness.

.

Sweeping the mobile up from the table he crouched down in front of him and as he began to topple backwards used it as an excuse to grip with one arm just above his knees.

.

"Good, we're back to happy and smiley. Now, read your messages." . he offered him the phone . "They might be important."

.

With a sigh Ianto took the mobile from him and read the first bank of message details . "Huh, it's not him anyway."

.

"Ellie?"

.

"Nah, Stef." . he read his message and snorted unimpressed at his request of 'can we talk?'. He swiftly sent back a definitive 'NO' then accessed the details of the sender of the second message. The information garnered an equally as unimpressed snort and he dropped the phone down on to the seating next to him.

.

"Jason?"

.

"Yep and if you're thinking of lecturing me again don't bother. I don't want anything to do with him and I am still gonna break his boyfriends' legs."

.

"Would you mind if I actually did say something on the matter?"

.

"Would it stop you if I said I did mind?"

.

"No."

.

With Jack still hanging on to his legs he rested his back gingerly against the settee and sent him a wry smile . "Go on then, let's hear it."

.

He grinned in triumph and lowering himself to sit cross-legged he lay

both forearms across his knees and rested his chin on them. To Jack, this show of closeness and affection was perfectly normal and as he sent him one of his beautiful smiles he was completely unaware of the affect he was having on the man in front of him.

.

Ianto melted. He couldn't explain the feeling. Something inside made him just want to cry. The gesture was intimate, yet it wasn't … it was just weird, it was the strangest of feelings and he just couldn't explain it.

.

As Jack continued as if there were no problem at all he tried to concentrate.

.

"Ianto, I think you know that I'm never gonna be Joes' greatest fan, but I do owe him big time."

.

He sat there quietly, waiting for the disappointment that was undoubtedly going to follow a statement like that.

.

"You see, I never ever thought that within days of setting foot in the country I would meet someone like you. If Joe hadn't approached me at the terminal last week I would never have been sitting here now."

.

He paused for breath and noticing the rather lost look on Iantos' face quickly continued . "I wouldn't have considered staying in this area if it wasn't for him. You kinda have to think that maybe fate has played a part in all of this. Perhaps I was always meant to meet him at the airport … perhaps I was always meant to come to the party."

.

Ianto was nodding but the expression on his face looked less than convincing.

.

"I take it from your expression that you don't believe in fate."

.

"Oh, I believe in fate alright, it's just the way you said you would never have met someone like me, you make it sound like I'm so very different to everyone else."

.

There was a twinkle in Jacks' eyes as he peered up to tell him . "Ianto, the minute I laid eyes on you I knew there was something different about you but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing. Like I said the other night, I can't stop thinking about you. Even this morning when I thought you'd done all of those things to Jason I was still thinking about you. I wasn't angry with you because of what you might have done to him, I was angry because you'd ruined the dream for me."

.

"Oh ….." . it seemed hardly a worthy response to such a revelation but in his present state it was all he could manage.

.

"I haven't got a clue where this thing between us is heading …." . he finally sat back and drawing a finger lightly up and down the front of his thigh smiled . "All I do know is that I love being with you, I love your company, I love looking at you…" . The finger stopped dead in its tracks, his mouth dropped open in horror . "Oh my god. I'm twenty nine years old and I have a frigging crush on somebody!"

.

He really was trying very hard not to laugh at his predicament but as he was sent a desperate 'help me' look he had to let it out. As his shoulders rocked he suggested . "Perhaps you should quit now while you've still got a little dignity left."

.

Jack covered his face in shame . "I can't believe I just said all of those things …. can we talk about something else?"

.

Hoping to direct the topic of conversation away from himself he pushed himself up from the floor and sat next to him . "It's been a strange old day, don't you think?"

.

"It's been a very strange weekend full stop."

.

As Jack settled back they nudged closer and relaxed.

.

"Are you sure you're ok with coming with me tomorrow? I don't want you to feel you're being pressured in to anything."

.

"Quite looking forward to it, actually. I'll be getting away from this shit-hole for a while and I get to spend time with you. Sounds idyllic."

.

"Good, I'm glad, 'cause I'm looking forward to getting to know you more …. and before you say anything, I don't mean sex."

.

"You mean you don't want to have sex?"

.

They both laughed and snuggled closer.

.

"Does this seem strange to you?"

.

As Ianto posed the question Jack looked puzzled

.

"What?"

.

"Well, we've known each other for three days and we're sitting here cuddled up like an old married couple ….. don't you find that worrying? It's certainly a new one on me." . he looked sideways at him . "Don't you think it's all a bit weird?"

.

"Tell you what…." . he looked quite decisive . "Let's change the subject again, shall we?"

.

"Good call, Harkness!" . he sent him a grin and glanced down at his watch . "Fuck me …. is that the time already?"

.

"What's wrong … time flying while you're having fun is It?" . he couldn't have looked more smug if he'd tried.

.

"Bollocks …. I should have started getting dinner ready about an hour ago"

.

He stood and reached down to grasp his hand . "Come on, you, up you get. You're peeling the spuds …."

.

"What?" . he gripped his hand and pulled himself to his feet . "You expect me to do domesticated two days in a row? Steady on!"

.

"Well, it's either that…." . he patted the back of his shoulder as he pushed him out in front . "Or you stuff the chicken. Which would you prefer?"

.

"I'd prefer to stuff you."

.

The customary eye roll was accompanied by . "And that wasn't predictable at all, was it?"

.

.

After much protestation and huffing he was dragged through to the kitchen where as a prospective Danny Zuko he tried his best to master the tricky technique of using a vegetable peeler whilst his star struck fan-boy gleefully thrust his hand inside a very ungrateful looking bird.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

Deep in thought Ianto carefully arranged the chicken and vegetables in the roasting pans. Despite Jacks' unintentional act of sabotage he'd eventually managed to get some potatoes to go with the meal.

.

Earlier he'd watched on intrigued as he'd endeavoured to master the art of using the peeler and to his credit he'd persevered until finally, with a new found enthusiasm, he'd become so absorbed with his enjoyment of the task that as every potato had been carefully skinned he'd come to the end of the peel and then just kept on going and going.

.

With spirals of potato covering the table he'd had to threaten that if he didn't actually leave him something to cook for dinner he would be forced to banish him to the bathroom for a shower.

.

.

.

Still deeply emerged in thoughts of his current situation he continued with his own task.

.

"Ianto, I can hear you thinking from here…." . Jack was smiling up at him . "Are you still worried about Jason?"

.

"Mmm?... Oh, sorry , no ….. I was thinking about us actually ….."

.

"Really?" . he liked the fact that he'd used the term 'us'. It gave him hope.

.

"Yeah .." . he smiled back at him . "I'm just stunned that after everything that's happened you're sitting here in my kitchen." . he shrugged considerately as he felt the need to explain more . "I mean, if somebody had told me on Saturday night that come Monday you'd be sitting in my kitchen peeling spuds I would have told them to get their head examined…"

.

"No …" . he corrected him . "You'd have told them to fuck off …. I'm getting the hang of you now!"

.

"Yeah … ok …." . he laughed with him . "I'll give you that one."

.

"I'm glad we're still ok, Yan." . he watched on as he deliberately and purposefully wielded the basting brush and smiled across at him.

.

With a final flourishing swipe of oil he glanced over with his reply . "Yeah, so am I. I thought I might have let you slip through the net at one point…"

.

Jack gazed back in amazement . "Hey, as far as I'm concerned, Ianto Jones, it's you that's the catch ….. not me …"

.

He made his way around the table and cupped one side of his face . "How about we start over? Do it all from the beginning again?"

.

"I'd like that …." . he leaned in to his touch.

.

A second later Jack was rushing out into the living area then as he stepped out in to the hall he closed the door behind himself and disappeared from sight. Another ten seconds ticked by then he knocked. With a smile Ianto walked over to the door and answered it. Jack stood there with the widest of grins and stretched out a hand for him to take.

.

"Hi, Jack Harkness!"

.

With a small yet beautiful smile he took his hand and shook it

.

"Ianto Jones …. pleased to meet you, Jack…"

.

Still gripping tightly on to his hand Jack pulled him in for a brief hug then suggested . "Right, let's try this again, shall we?"

.

Both laughing they made their way back through to the kitchen.

.

.

"So, we're ok then?" . Ianto opened the oven door and slid the first of the roasting dishes inside.

.

"More than ok ….."

.

"So…." . there was a hint of cheekiness creeping in to his voice . "Does this mean that I get to find out more about your deviant past, then?"

.

"Ugh, we're not back to that again, are we?"

.

"Go on … let me in on another one of your dirty encounters …."

.

"You really wanna know more?" . he sat back in his chair and folded his arms.

.

Ianto nodded a little too enthusiastically.

.

"Ok, take a seat ….. but be warned, if I have to spill the beans …. then so do you!"

.

He watched him as, still nodding, he sat down opposite.

.

"Right, here's the deal ….. I'm going to share eight pieces of information about myself ….. five of them are fact, three of them are fiction. It's up to you to decide which ones are genuine and which ones aren't."

.

As Jack put his head to one side and lifted one brow Ianto nodded his understanding and waited in eager anticipation for him to begin.

.

"Ok, here we go … Fact or Fiction? ….. When I was twenty one I helped out one of my Moms friends by doing some decorating for her. She left me alone for the day. I'm in the hallway up a ladder. Her latest guy shows up and before I know what's happening he's giving me a blow-job through the rungs of the ladder ….. front door still open …. people walking past. …. Fact or fiction?

.

Ianto pursed his lips before deciding . "I'll need to hear them all before I make my decision."

.

"Fair enough." . he leaned forward to continue . "Fact or Fiction? I once had several sexual encounters of varying degrees with at least nine other guys in one night. Fact or Fiction?

.

A confusion swept in to place . "Hold on a tic….. that's what you told me yesterday. Does that mean it might not be true after all?"

.

"There's one thing you need to know about me, Ianto ….. sometimes I say things just to see what sort of reaction I get from people. This may, or may not, be one of those things. Your decision …. Fact or Fiction?"

.

"Sneaky, bastard…."

.

"Right, Fact or Fiction? When I was nineteen my Mom came in to my bedroom and caught me getting my arse rimmed. Fact or Fiction?

.

"Ok, next …."

.

"Fact or Fiction? When I visited Hamburg with a pal we went to see a live sex show. The couple up on stage were so useless that we got up there ourselves and showed them how it should be done. Roughly thirty people watching. The owners of the club asked us to come back the next night. Fact or Fiction?

.

"Yep, logged away. Next"

.

"Fact or Fiction? In nearly twelve years or being sexually active I have only ever swallowed once. Fact or Fiction?

.

"Ha! Well, that's fiction …." . his mouth dropped open at the suggestion

.

"Is it?" . he gave him a wry smile.

.

"It must be … you said you wanted to swallow mine…."

.

"I said I wanted to …. I didn't say I would."

.

"Bollocks!"

.

"Fact or Fiction? I once spent an entire night sat on the giving side of a glory hole. Fact or Fiction?

.

"Hmm.." . he thought for a moment . "Not sure about this one. I'm pretty certain you'd prefer to see who you were eating."

.

Jack just smiled.

.

"Fact or Fiction? When I was still in high school I had sex with one of my tutors. Fact or Fiction?

.

"Highly probable! Next …."

.

"and finally, Fact or Fiction? When I was in Japan I met up with a group of people. They took me to a house, dressed me as a geisha, painted my face then a room-full of Japanese guys queued up to wash it all off. Fact or Fiction?

.

Ianto felt a distinct twinge at the thought of his face being covered and stored the image away for a future fantasy.

.

"So, there you have it, Ianto. Eight statements. Five are true ….. Three are false. Have you made up your mind yet?"

.

Ianto thought for just a moment before deciding . "I don't give a fuck which ones are fact or which ones are fiction ….. I want them all to be true!"

.

Jack skirted the table to get to him and placing a kiss to his forehead announced . "Well done … you have just passed with flying colours. I'm afraid the answers will have to remain a mystery for now, but that was exactly the response I was hoping for …..."

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

Both showered and changed they were killing time as they waited for the dinner to finish cooking. Jack was casting a Doctor Harkness eye over Iantos' war wounds while the man himself flicked through the tv channels.

.

"I thought I told you to keep it dry …. " . shaking his head as yet another trickle of blood ran from beneath a soggy scab he reached for a clean tissue and dabbed at it.

.

"Tricky, I find, in a shower ….." . he turned his head slightly to peer at him . "Besides, you're fussing too much ….. it's only a couple of scratches …."

.

As he stood from the couch Jack let his shirt fall back in to place . "They're a lot more than scratches and you know it. I think Jason needs to calm things down a little bit ….. don't you?"

.

Ignoring him and squinting over the top of the units at the timer on the cooker he gazed up to the ceiling in relief . "It's nearly done, thank god."

.

"I take it that's a no then …" . peeved by his refusal to discuss the matter any further he adopted his pissy pose and pushed for more . "I hope you're not blaming yourself for that sorry episode …."

.

With a sigh he turned from the kitchen . "Is this your idea of starting things over?"

.

Remorsefully, Jack looked down and took a breath . "Sorry ….." . reaching for the remote he killed the tv then without its distraction continued . "That is what I want, Yan, to start again, but I need to know something first." . he paused as he collected his thoughts then, even in knowing that he might not get the answer he wanted to hear, he took a deep breath and began . "So many bad things have happened this weekend ….. I can't imagine how torn and hurt you must be feeling right now but I need to know….."

.

"Jack, what is it? What's wrong?"

.

Seeing the worried look on his face he quickly explained . "Yan, I really like you, you have to know that, but I couldn't bear it if deep down you resented me for what's happened to you, so please, I need you to answer truthfully, it's really important that I know where I stand."

.

His fear increased as the Welshman averted his gaze. His head dropping down to stare at the floor gave him his answer before he'd even asked the question.

.

"Ianto …." . he tried to get his attention, he had to see his reaction not just hear his reply.

.

He failed to respond to his name so, already defeated, he closed his eyes and asked . "If you could lose the last three days … would you?..."

.

"NO!"

.

Horrified, he immediately gave his reply. He didn't know what he'd been expecting to hear but it wasn't that. His head snapped up to peer desperately across at Jack. How could he think something like that? He'd never intended for him to feel like that.

.

"No….." . this time it was said in a softer tone and shaking his head slowly at the suggestion he told him . "I don't care how much shit has taken place. If the last three days had never have happened … I would never have met you …." . the merest hint of a smile played on his lips . "And I wouldn't change that ….. not for anything ….."

.

In a flash Jack was on his feet and crossing the floor to get to him. With a palm on each cheek his pressed their lips together, the gentle movement, full of emotion, set about banishing any fears that either of them may have had.

.

As they separated their soft laughs and smiles of relief were consolidated with yet another tender and lingering caress.

.

A minute or two passed and with neither one of them wanting this moment to end the kissing continued.

.

Eventually they broke for air and with a smile Jack began to lightly trace a finger down the small slope of the cutest of button noses, then just as gently he stroked two fingers across his cheek bone, trailing them down over his cheek until with a final swirl he let them travel back up to the tip of his nose. As Ianto began to subconsciously replicate his movements an echoing ping from the cooker attempted to ruin their moment.

.

"That'd be the oven then ….." . he spoke softly and drew his thumb lightly across Jacks' lips before kissing them gently.

.

"Mmm…" . with an uninterested response Jack continued to stroke and caress his face.

.

Without breaking eye contact Ianto hooked an arm around the back of his neck to pull him in closer . "I should really check on the dinner …." . it was no more than an observational whisper.

.

"Mmm…." . still not interested in the slightest Jack let his eyes roam from one handsome feature to another and drinking him all in he placed a hand on the back of his head and pulled him closer still.

.

Their eyes met. There would be no interruptions, there would be no distractions and as their grips tightened even further they were millimetres apart. Noses lightly brushed, hot breath mingled, their lips grazed over each other and as they parted slightly to finally melt together the whole wide world just disappeared. At that very moment nothing else existed but them.

.

As the kiss deepened a new and unfamiliar emotion danced through every fibre. They sank further as the feeling washed over them both and as their mouths continued to gently move together an unfamiliar intensity began to spread from deep within. It drained every ounce of sense then brushed each soul before searing upwards in its desperate fight for recognition. Leaving a whirl-pool in its wake it spun in circles around each heart then with a twisting of pure unbridled joy it made its final bid for freedom, flowing out through parted lips to explode in a dizziness of exquisite emotion that neither man had ever experienced before. It was overwhelming. It was wonderful. It was special.

.

Their kiss deepened even further, it was slow yet searching and begging from the bottom of his heart Ianto moved his lips in silent prayer

.

'_I need you. Don't leave me. Stay here forever.'_

_._

Just as desperately Jacks' lips left their silent reply

.

'_I'm here. I'm staying. I'll always be yours.'_

_._

There could never have been a more perfect moment. It was just ….. perfect and they were just …. perfect.

.

The message was clear to both of them. Regardless of what the future might hold for them they were going to be ok. They had the promise of a new start, there was a new hope …. and, strangely, there was another little something that neither man could quite identify just yet …

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

.

**A/N : First of all, thank you so much for the continued alerts and favourites …. and to everybody out there reading : I know you're there so thank you, thank you, thank you.**

**.**

**On a more creepy note : I've just realised that I'm posting chapter 13 on Friday the 13****th**** ! Good job I'm not superstitious. . Oh, who am I trying to kid? . Quick disclaimer just in case !**

**.**

**Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness do not belong to me. (** _**please check Big Bad Corporation website for details! **_**) .**

**.**

**All of the characters that I have created are just that … creations, and if anyone (dead, alive or in between) with a connection to stage or screen recognises themselves in any of them I suggest that they start to worry now and consider a personality change!**

**.**

**Oh, and you can all put the hockey masks away. Jason does not make a personal appearance in this particular Friday the 13****th**** episode!**

**.**

**Ok, then, here goes …. fingers crossed etc ….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Thirteen **( eeek ! )

.

.

.

**Protocol And Privacy**

.

.

.

"NnnYan?..."

As quickly as the lips left his, his eyes were snapping open to observe the Welshman as he tripped hurriedly through the gap in the units.

"Dinner…" . without looking back at him he began to snatch up one thing after another then not really having a clue what he was looking for he was placing each thing straight back down again.

Finally opting for the oven gloves he stuttered a distracted . "Dinner … I need to deal with the dinner…"

"What, right now?"

In reality Jack knew exactly why it had to be 'right now' . If Ianto had felt only half of what he'd just experienced he would, at this very moment, be on the verge of an irreversible melt-down.

"It'll spoil …." . this brief explanation was his way of saying 'I don't want to discuss this ….. stop pushing me' .

Wordlessly he lifted the tray from the oven.

"Ok, then. I'll just go and give my hands a quick wash ….."

The words were spoken so quietly and with such dejection that as Jack turned to walk away Iantos' hand instinctively reached out behind him. He should have called him back, held him close, told him how sorry he was for being so fucked in the head and begged him to give him more time.

Instead he just nodded an equally as quiet . "Ok…" . and waited until he'd disappeared from sight before turning back to the dish on top of the cooker.

Discarding the gloves he covered his face with his hands and leaning back on to the units let his head fall back. Very slowly he dragged his hands downward.

What the fuck had just happened? Ok, no, he knew more or less what had just happened and he could make a pretty good guess at what it was he'd just felt, but it just didn't make an ounce of sense. How could he feel like this after only three days? It was the most wonderful thing he'd ever experienced, but it was way, way too soon. He couldn't do this, not yet.

As he gave it some more thought he recalled how he'd felt on Saturday night. The very second he'd set eyes on Jack he was considering the unbelievable. Even then he'd been thinking about him in that way.

With eyes tightly clenched his head fell in despair. This was just fucking crazy. There had been all of this daydreaming about him, all of this obsessing over him.

He wouldn't believe it. Surely there had to be another reason for all of this and an easier way to deal with the situation, but really he knew that there were only two options open to him. He could either be a total coward, in other words try to make what was left of the evening as pleasant as possible then bid Jack a fond farewell in the morning, or, he could take a chance and hope that diving in to something so intense so soon didn't end up with him falling to pieces.

He gave himself until the end of the evening to decide which route he wanted to go down then remembering that he was supposed to be making gravy he transferred the chicken to a draining rack and continued with the job in hand.

.

.

.

Totally deflated, Jack had lowered the lid of the loo and now hunched over on it and with his head in his hands he was praying for the headache that was threatening to make his evening even more unbearable to go away.

The wave of emotions still washing from top to toe was one of two reasons for the current and painful thudding in his chest. The other was this growing fear that his beautiful Welshman may just have been frightened off for good.

He couldn't deny that even _he_ was struggling to deal with this and if that was the case then how must Ianto be feeling? The guilty knowledge that he should be in there trying to help him only made his brain hurt more.

He lifted his head slightly to listen. He could hear him moving and cluttering around in the kitchen. That had to be a good sign, surely?

Deciding he would give him a few more minutes on his own he let his face sink back into his open palms. There was no point in trying to ignore it anymore. He knew deep down that this latest episode was just another confirmation of what he'd suspected from day one; that this was so much more than just 'physical' and 'mental'.

There was no denying that he found Ianto way beyond appealing physically and sexually and their personalities had clicked right from the start, but this was something much, much deeper than that. He knew he was feeling infinitely more for Ianto than anyone he'd ever let in to his life before. He felt like he wanted to be with him every minute; every second of the day. He adored everything about him. He loved it when he laughed, but he hurt when he was hurting. He wanted to protect him from all of the Jasons and Joes out there, comfort him when he was sad, hold him as he slept.

The big question was, how far was Ianto Jones prepared to let _him_ in, or more to the point, would he ever let him in at all?

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

The dishwasher hissed and hummed quietly out from the kitchen and as the television flashed up barely audible images of the nine o'clock news Jack finally caved. He really hadn't wanted to push him, but the silence was driving him crazy.

"For gods' sake, Ianto, talk to me. Just say something, anything … just stop giving me the silent treatment."

"I have been talking to you ….." . obviously not realising just how unpleasant the atmosphere had become between them the words were pained and he looked slightly abashed.

Jacks' mouth dropped open . "Are you serious? You haven't spoken two words to me since dinner and all I got out of you then was a thank you when I said I'd enjoyed the meal."

Ianto didn't know where to look. He'd been so absorbed with his own thoughts that it hadn't occurred to him that Jack might be feeling pretty uncomfortable too.

"I, I'm really sorry, I just, I …."

Jack gave a sigh. Why did he always end up feeling like the bad guy?

"Yan, are you still freaking out about earlier? I know you don't want to, but, come on, you know we have to talk about it."

"It's fine, I'm fine ….really …" . he tried his best to smile but knew that any attempt at trying to deceive Jack was pointless. The immediate and challenging look he was given only proved his point further.

"Fine? You dragged yourself away so quickly my lips have got fucking friction burns. Don't you dare tell me that you're fine. Now, start fucking talking. Do you still want this or not?"

"Yes, of course I do! But, you're right, I have been freaking out …." . he took a breath.

This was it, decision time. Only, there was no real decision to be made, there never had been. All it needed was for him to have to bollocks to admit the obvious to himself.

"I do want this, I mean, I'd like to see where this goes, but all of this weird shit, it's scaring me, Jack. It's too much too soon …."

Relieved, Jack fell back against the arm of the couch. How many more times was he going to put him through this?

"So what you're saying is … slow things down a little, hold fire on the intimacy but still have a good time; enjoy each- others' company and see where it goes from there …"

"Yeah," . why couldn't he have just said that? . "Do you mind? Would that be ok?"

Jack smiled and nodded. If it meant hanging on to him for just a little bit longer he'd go along with whatever he wanted.

Now looking relieved himself Ianto stood and stretched . "Actually, I'm exhausted. If you don't mind I think I'll go and get ready for bed, I don't think I've slept properly since Thursday night."

"Go ahead. You do look really tired as it happens. A good nights' sleep might help clear your head as well."

He smiled as he watched him leave the room and turning back to the television had another stab at lip-reading.

.

.

.

"Iss at ba bone?"

As the mobile began to trill out the refrain for a second time Jack stepped over to retrieve it. Frowning down at the illuminated display he answered the call.

"Hi, you're through to Ianto Jones ….." . he was attempting a very passable Welsh accent and standing in the doorway with his toothbrush still in his mouth Ianto snorted with delight

"I'm sorry I can't take your fucking call right …" . he stopped abruptly and listened for a couple of seconds before whining . "How did you know it was me? ….. I thought I was quite … what? ….. no sorry, he's not available right now ….. sorry? ….. no, like I said … he can't talk to you right now ….. what? … because it's rude to talk with your mouth full that's why …. and his mouth is very, very full…."

Moving quickly over to him Ianto slapped his shoulder and mouthed . 'Is it Jason?'

Jack batted his hand away and laughed quietly as he listened to the rant at the other end . "What did you just call me? ….. Wow, that's original … what? … no, I am not putting him on ….. sorry? ….. what? … look, tell Joe to shut the fuck up, I can't understand what you're saying …. sorry? … no …. look, why don't you just give me the message and I'll pass it on when he's finished eating …."

The volume increased at the other end and he pulled the phone away from his ear.

As Ianto sank to the couch laughing Jack grinned over at him then continued . "Oh, ok, yeah, I'll let him know … ok …. yes , ok ….. alright, I heard you ….. I'll let him know, bye … this conversation is now over, Jason ….. don't give my love to Joe will you … byeeeeee!"

He hung up and put the mobile back down on to the table.

With a rabid mixture of red white and blue drizzling slowly over his chin Ianto tried to smile up at him . "Dat oos ason, den."

"Hmmm" . why did the jerk have to call right now, just when they were making some headway?

The toothbrush was extracted and the back of a hand wiped over the chin . "Is he ok? What did he want?"

Jack tried his best to appear uninterested . "He's fine …. he just needs to get a few things, he said he'd call you to arrange a time to come 'round and get them."

"Oh, ok …." . he stood from the couch and began to make his way back to the bathroom.

"Yan …..?"

He turned back to face him

"He's ok ….. he's fine…."

He nodded once then turned away.

.

.

.

"I've put your stuff in the spare room, I hope you don't mind, it's just that …"

"It's fine, Ianto, really. Stop worrying." . yes of course he'd be fine, but he'd much rather have spent the night curled around a hot Welsh body.

He had, in fact, just spent the last quarter of an hour trying to convince himself that taking things slowly was ok and had finally concluded that going slowly was a good thing … probably …. possibly ….. hopefully.

"Help yourself to anything you want and don't worry about having the telly on, I'm knackered, I'm sure I'll sleep through anything and …."

"Yan…."

"Mmm?"

"Stop waffling and go to bed. Go on, I'll see you in the morning."

As Ianto laughed down at him he laughed back . "You know, you really are cute when you laugh."

"Ok, that's it ….. night, Jack."

They were both still laughing as he left the room.

.

.

The bedroom door closed with a click and swivelling around to stretch out he began to flick through the channels. The only remotely interesting thing was an old black and white movie revolving around gangsters, a good cop, a bad cop and unrequited love.

After five minutes he decided the bad guy would get shot, the good guy would get the girl and with no further interest in what might transpire he turned off the tv and began to have a little mooch about instead.

Grabbing himself a large J. D. in the kitchen he crept out in to the sun room. The moon was shining brightly enough for him to see what he was doing and moving around quietly he first picked his way through the front covers of the magazines, then having killed only five minutes of his time he let his eyes wander further along the shelf to where a small pile of hard-backs was sitting.

He picked up the first one and held it higher to catch the beams. It seemed to be quite old and the torn jacket suggested it was second hand. He picked out the title. Celtic Mysteries. Are The Fables True? No guesses who this belonged to.

His eyes danced further along and through the gloom a bright yellow post-it note caught his eye.

"Ah …." . recognising it from the day before he stretched over to pick up the two records.

Falling back on to the wicker settee he set his glass down on the ledge next to him. He realised he'd forgotten about these. With all of the shit that he'd liked to have forgotten about this weekend it seemed a shame that it had to be something special like these that had slipped his memory.

He peered down to read the note. The writing was neat. He liked neat writing. His own, although initially artistic in appearance, could at times be quite illegible. His first English studies tutor had been convinced that he was going to be in the medical profession.

"My eyes have never adored anyone as beautiful as you."

Softly he read the words out loud and smiled as he remembered how jealous Ianto had seemed when he'd first seen the message. As bars of the chorus played through his head he was back out on the bench and gazing over at the cutest guy he'd seen in a long, long time. Even at that point he'd been working on a plan to get to know him better.

With a smile he remembered how embarrassed Ianto had been when he'd winked at him and then how, in total contrast, he'd become completely enraged as he'd attempted to choke the last breath out of Joe. He had a Celtic mystery all of his own this Ianto Jones.

There was a soft noise to his left.

"Can't sleep?" . he smiled over at the dressing gown and sleepy face propped up in the doorway.

The sleepy face frowned slightly . "Needed a piss, realised I couldn't hear the telly."

A wide but brief yawn took over then the frown found its way back again . "You wasn't on the couch…"

"So you decided I must have done a disappearing act, is that it?" . he patted the seat next to him.

With a shrug Ianto pushed himself up from the door frame and went over to join him.

"Yan, there was nothing on tv so I thought I'd sit out here for a while, that's all."

He nodded slowly and looked down to see what he was holding

"Oh, yeah. I meant to remind you about those. You'd better put them in your case tonight, they might get left behind otherwise."

"So?" . he looked up from the discs to stare straight at him . "I can always pick them up next time I'm 'round …."

It was a simple statement. The underlying message was received and understood.

"Come on sleepy head, let's get you back to bed."

As yet another huge yawn engulfed his cute face Jack dragged him to his feet.

From inside the sound of a text message coming through filled the air.

"Bugger…"

"Ianto, you need to get some sleep, ignore it."

They walked through to the living room and making a dive for the phone Jack held it tightly to his chest.

"Who is it?"

"Don't care, they're too late, you're in bed."

"I'm not in bed, I'm standing right here, now who is it? It might be important."

Jack held the phone out to him then stood behind him to watch as he opened and read the message then proceeded to text back and forth.

' _hi ….. it's me … how are you?'_

'_I'm fine, thank you for asking …..bitch'_

'_no problem… phone's ok then?'_

'_yes, my phone is fine … no thanks to you … bitch.'_

'_please don't hate me.'_

'_I don't hate you ….. fucking bitch!'_

'_but I love you ….'_

'_and I love you …..fucking interfering bitch!'_

'_oh good in that case open the front door before the neighbours report me for loitering with intent.'_

Jack read the last message and laughed so loud it made Ianto jump.

"Shit! ….. don't do that ….. my god you can be loud sometimes."

"Sorry , it's because of the singing …. the lungs just take over I'm afraid." . He hugged him lightly from behind then muffled in to his shoulder . "So … are you going to let her in or not?"

"Not. You can do it, and tell her to keep her distance." . he glanced down at his watch . "Ugh! I can't believe it's ten thirty already ….. so much for getting some sleep"

Jack smiled in to the back of his head then left the room to save Ellie from the neighbours.

.

.

As he opened the door he was surprised to find not only Ellie but Stefan as well.

"What's all this, then? Back up?"

As she dived in for a hug he wrapped his arms around her.

Stefan just looked uncomfortable and shuffled nervously on the front path . "Alright, mate?"

"Yeah" . Jack gestured for him to come in . "You?"

He nodded and smiled awkwardly.

"So, Ellie been bringing you up to date, has she?" . turning to her he pushed the door shut behind them . "He's not very happy with you for some reason."

"Still? But that was hours ago." . Her face winced painfully as they very clearly heard

"I don't care how long ago it was …. you're still a conniving and interfering little bitch…."

"Aw, baby…." . she began to walk through to the living room and cringed again as she heard

"Don't you fucking aw baby me."

Jack smiled at Stefan who looked back sheepishly as he was confronted with

"Who was a naughty boy the other night, then?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm really sorry about that….." . he looked totally mortified that Jack had raised the subject . "I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that …. sorry."

Jack raised one brow . "I don't think it's me you should be apologising to, do you?"

As a horrified look appeared on his face he smiled a more friendly . "Come on, come through, I'll get you a drink"

Pressing his hand reassuringly into the small of his back he ushered him through where they found Ellie straddling Ianto in an effort to kiss him. As they struggled on the couch all that could be heard were screeches of laughter and growls of . "Mind the fucking back, woman."

Deciding he'd let her have enough fun for one day he effortlessly heaved her sideways and stood before she could make another lunge at him.

"What the fuck are you doing here this time of night anyway? I was hoping to get some sleep sometime this century." . ignoring Stefan completely he moved in the direction of the kitchen.

"We were on our way back from the pub. Stef insisted we should pop in and see how you're getting on."

The glare that Stefan sent in her direction had her cowering back in her seat. Ianto totally ignored the comment and instead asked

"Who's for hot chocolate, then?"

.

.

.

They all settled down in the living room with their mugs and after a while the conversation inevitably turned to the party.

"I thought Dan did a good job with the music."

Jack nodded his agreement with Ellie . "Mmm, yeah, a nice line in Frankie Valli, I thought."

Ianto narrowed his eyes and glanced sideways at him. Jack just grinned and winked back.

"I thought the biker was pretty hot." . Ellie took a sneaky peak at Stefan trying to gauge his reaction. He'd freaked her out earlier and was now looking less than impressed that she'd dragged the conversation in that particular direction.

"I thought they were _all_ pretty hot, to be honest." . Jack gave Ellie a quick wink before adding . "Of course the hottest person in the room wasn't actually being paid for his performance!"

Ianto acknowledged the compliment with the usual eye-roll but Stefan began praying for the floor to open up

"I have an early start, I'm sorry, I need to go…"

The others watched on as he stood awkwardly and deposited his mug on the table. The remains of his drink slopped over the rim and he became even more flustered

"Sorry, Yan …." . he stared down like a startled rabbit at his best friend then turned to fetch a cloth from the kitchen.

"Stef, just leave it and go …."

Shocked, Jack and Ellie turned to look at Ianto as once again, this time even more exasperated, he repeated

"Stef, just leave it and go …. please …"

Ellie was on her feet and following him out in to the hall . "Yan, it was an accident for fucks sake. There's no need to be like that!"

"Hey, what's wrong?" . Jack was beginning to suspect that this sudden change in mood had nothing to do with spilt drinks but more to do with what happened on Saturday night and was cursing himself for joking about it.

There was a scurrying of feet in the hall and Stef reappeared in the doorway.

"Yan, look, I'm sorry but I can't just ignore how I feel. I know we're mates and I don't want that to change but after…..."

"Stef, I can't do this right now…"

He really didn't want to deal with this in front of Jack, it was an ageing issue that needed to be sorted in private and from the distress in his best friends voice he could tell that it wasn't going to be easy for either of them.

Softening his features he peered up at him . "I'm going away for a few days, Stef. We can talk when I get back, ok?"

As Ellie appeared beside him in the doorway he turned his attentions to her . "Take him home with you, Els, you're good at listening. I'll give you both a call when I'm home again."

She looked from one to the other . "Would somebody mind telling me what's going on … and where exactly are you going?" . she turned to Jack . "Is he going with you?"

As Jack nodded and smiled awkwardly Stefan let his head drop dejectedly and turning, walked towards the front door.

"You'd better go with him, he's probably going to need to talk …."

Ellie nodded and gave both him and Jack a sad smile before following the forlorn figure out of the apartment.

.

.

.

They sat in silence until Jack, in reaching over to collect up the mugs, stood to look down at him.

"Look, I'm not going to ask, but if you need to talk, I'm happy to listen." . he tried to get a smile out of him . "Hey, I'm your friendly, non-judgemental ear remember…"

It almost worked. With a grateful nod he tried to force a smile . "I should get to bed, I feel totally fucked now…"

"Really?" . With a grin Jack looked back over from the kitchen . "I must have missed that."

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

The sound a radio playing dragged Ianto from his slumber. Stretching he yawned then closed his eyes. It was as he was beginning to nod off again that he remembered that he didn't actually have a radio …. so why could he hear singing?

He opened his eyes again and listened harder. Pulling himself up into a sitting position realised that he couldn't actually hear any music ….. only singing.

He swung himself out of bed and watched his boxer clad form as it plodded toward the mirrors of the fitted wardrobe. Sliding back the end door he reached in and retrieved his navy towelling gown.

The bathroom door was slightly open. He paused for a second then with a grin stepped inside to take a pee.

"Morning!"

The voice rang out from behind the opaque glass door.

"Er …. morning, Jack" . as he lifted the loo seat and began to pee the singing started again.

'_Holeeeee shit …. he can sing … he can actually fucking sing….. like a singer … that sings… holy shit!"_

His own turn of phrase amused him and he didn't mean to, but he laughed out loud.

Jack heard him and the water was turned off. He quickly rinsed his hands under the tap and dried them on his gown.

'_Bollocks! … I hope he doesn't think I was laughing at his singing ….. bollocks!'_

The door slid back ever so slightly and a sodden head peered around the edge to look inquisitively at him.

He stared back at him, embarrassed, and as an eyebrow was raised he felt obliged to explain himself.

"You can sing…"

'_Oh, well done you wanker …. that was pathetic!' _

Jacks' brow furrowed . "Um, yeah, that's the whole idea of me being over here, remember."

"Yeah, I know, but, I mean, I know you said you were a singer …. I just never realised that you could actually sing, I mean, sing, so well…."

'_Just get out now, Jones, before you make yourself look even more of a twat!'_

The explanation seemed to go over Jacks head as suddenly he was more pre-occupied with his lack of reflection . "Do you have a mirror? ….. I can't see to have a shave."

"Why can't you shave out here like everybody else? ….. There's a mirror here….." . he pointed to the wall above the sink.

"I like to shave in the shower …. I need a mirror!" . it was one of those backstage moments and the diva came out to play.

"Oh, for fucks sake….." . he sent him a pained look . "Okay …. hold on ….."

He returned five minutes later with the travel mirror that he'd used once then stashed at the back of one of the kitchen cupboards. You could either stand it …. or hang it ….. so if he complained ….. he would find himself wearing it.

As he walked back in to the room the water stopped again and the door slid back.

He stopped in his tracks and stared open mouthed as Jack stood there beautifully naked … naked and very wet. There was also a certain something else that had taken his breath away and Jack could tell from his expression that he'd noticed it.

He approached the shower the shower sideways and held out the mirror for him to take.

"Don't tell me you're shy all of a sudden. How many naked men have you seen in the past?" . he knew he shouldn't tease but he looked so cute when he was embarrassed.

He turned to face him and let his eyes travel from top to bottom, then from bottom to top. He was perfect , not muscle bound like Jason or Joe but sculpted and contoured with every muscle flexing in just the right way and as the water trickled slowly over his body he was just …. fit … and so fucking hot … and just ….. perfect.

Letting his eyes slide down to rest on his mid-rift he let out a long, low whistle then his eyes travelled back up his body to latch on to the pair that were watching him intently.

Jack let a smug smile creep in, he always loved the first reaction.

"I don't remember seeing that the other night." . He looked back down and put his head on one side to study him.

Jack leaned nonchalantly against the wall of the shower and feigned indifference as he examined the mirror . "I was standing behind you, remember?"

"Oh, yeah …." . he took in his whole body from top to toe again before deciding . "You could do some serious damage with that thing."

Jack simply raised his brows at the backhanded compliment and told him . "You just wait 'til tonight when it's excited, then you'll find out exactly what this thing can do…."

With that he stepped back into the shower and closed the door. As the water began to cascade over his body he was laughing to himself. He was going to have so much fun with him. He could take the emotional side of things as slowly as he wanted, but tonight he was going to find himself being fucked sideways into next week.

"It's eight thirty ….. we need to be out of here by ten"

He strained to hear the Welsh tones above the spray of water . "No problem." . foam was squirted on to a palm . "I won't be much longer."

"Good, oh and Jack?" . he turned to leave the room.

"Mmm?"

"Don't use all the hot water!"

"Why don't you just join me?"

"Because we haven't got time…" . he grinned as he waited for his reply.

"I meant for a shower, Ianto ….."

"Yes, Jack, of course you did." . he smiled as he heard him laughing behind the glass . "I'll get the coffee started."

"Do you mind if I have tea?" . the water was turned off, a mirror squeaked as it was wiped and the sound of scraping echoed around the room.

"Toast?" . this really was the most stupid of questions to ask him.

"With?" . the reply was distorted as a razor dragged across a cheek.

"Marmalde or jam?" . he turned to pull the bathroom door shut behind him.

"Both?"

"Ok…..both it is."

"Lots of?" . the scraping noise stopped as he waited for the answer.

"Naturally….." . closing the door fully he smiled and shook his head.

Inside the bathroom the sound of a razor tapping against the shower controls rang out then the continued scraping of blade against skin was accompanied by a contented humming.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"Jack …. It's ten to …. the cab will be here in a minute!"

"All set" . he trundled in to view with both cases in tow and literally beamed with excitement.

He'd been equally as excitable over breakfast and had only ceased babbling when it was an absolute necessity ….. like to swallow the mouthful of food he'd just spoken through or to take a noisy slurp of one of his two cups of tea and one of coffee.

"Right, have you got everything? Not left anything behind in the bathroom have you?"

Jack frowned and setting the cases upright to wobble on end he disappeared to the bathroom. Seconds later he returned waving a toothbrush around as if it were a baby light-sabre.

"Okay, Mr Skywalker, if you're finally done I think that may be our ride that's just pulled up outside."

He couldn't help but smile at his child-like antics. This meeting today was obviously something that he'd been looking forward to and there was certainly no doubting that he was a born performer.

They loaded his two cases and Iantos' hold-all in to the taxi then with a smile the Welshman listened for the entire journey to Jack talk incessantly about how he thought the day might go and reassured him as he fretted constantly over his choice of outfit. As far as he was concerned he could have stepped out of the apartment wearing an old sack and would still have looked just as hot.

After repeatedly watching Jack try to run down every 'up' escalator that they encountered he eventually managed to get him to Covent Garden for eleven fifteen, then after waiting for a cab to stop and take them to the theatre they sat back to take in the mayhem of the busy streets.

Ianto wasn't sure how far from the station the theatre actually was and although guessing that they could have walked the distance in no time he decided that, as they had luggage with them, on this occasion, a cab was their best option.

As he retrieved their luggage and paid the driver Jack checked his watch for the tenth time. They were still half an hour early. The anticipation of what the days' events might bring had turned him into a twittering, jittering wreck and Ianto was seriously considering giving him sugar free marmalade next time.

As Jack stared up at the building opposite his stomach somersaulted. This was what he lived for, the performing, the excitement, the adoration …..

As the cab pulled away he gave Ianto an excited grin and grabbing hold of their luggage they crossed the road to get to the theatre.

On the opposite pavement they both noticed an altercation occurring between a young blonde woman and a man who appeared to be in his forties.

As the row continued the man flamboyantly fiddled with his loosely tied silk scarf and his dyed blond hair twitched in irritation as their disagreement escalated.

Jack leaned across to Ianto . "That's Jerry."

His movement caught the eye of the young woman and as she leaned around the older man to get a better view of him her companion immediately spun on his axis.

His long coat flapped around trying to keep up with him and as he focussed on what could possibly be more interesting than him he threw his arms open wide and exclaimed very loudly . "Jack, you've made it! Bravo!"

He began to walk excitedly towards them and seeing this as her golden opportunity the young blonde quickly shot off along the street. He spun to watch her for a second then after one disgruntled huff turned back to carry on over to them.

"Oh, my goodness … just look at you!"

He turned to enthuse at Ianto . "Just look at him! … isn't he just adorable?"

As the man turned back to face Jack Ianto nodded his obvious agreement on the matter and tried very hard not to laugh. It wasn't that the man sounded overly camp, or even funny for that matter, he was just so ….well, dramatic ….. it threw him a little.

"Change of plan for today, I'm afraid, Jack." . his head twitched in annoyance again

"That little bitch has just cried off of tonights' performance and as you may have noticed she's just had it away on her toes before I could introduce you ….. so, I'm afraid we'll be doing the run through tomorrow now."

He clasped at Jacks hands and squeezed them . "Still, there's nothing stopping us from getting you settled in, is there?"

It hadn't escaped Iantos' attention that Jack hadn't said one single word. What he didn't realise was that Jack knew the protocol. He knew when to let someone else have the stage. Jerry was self-important. If you wanted to stay on his good side you always gave him this time with his audience and whether it be just yourself or a whole room full of people, you didn't steal his light, he always had his moment first.

Jack simply smiled his agreement as Jerry suggested that they should go to his sisters and then follow that up with a spot of lunch.

"Anyway, where have I put my manners today?"

The director once again turned his attentions to Ianto. He appeared to be studying the fading bruise above his eye . "And just who might you be, handsome? … and please tell me that you sing."

This time it was Jacks turn to try not to laugh and ignoring him Ianto reached out to take hold of a delicately proffered hand . "Hi ….. Ianto … nice to meet you … and no, I'm afraid, I don't."

"Hmmm …. Pity, Yan …. Yan?"

"Ianto …..it's Welsh"

"As are you, I hear." . he let his eyes drift over to glance at Jack . "Lovely tones."

Jack nodded his agreement and grinned as a hand snapped up to grip firmly on the Welshmans' jaw.

"Yes, pity …" . he twisted his head from one side to the other . "I could do marvellous things with a face like this…."

'_hmmmm ….. so could I. … Like shoot my load all over it for a start.' _

Jack managed to refrain from sharing this little snippet out loud and smiled at Jerry as he announced

"Ok ….. let's get ourselves a cab and get this show on the road!"

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

The flat was above an Italian restaurant on a busy side street in Hammersmith and after leading them through a small alley way between the restaurant itself and a row of shops Jerry led them up a flight of steps to a bright red wooden door. The number '325 a' was standing out in a bright lime green and a bumble bee was smiling happily as it sat above the number 2.

"I apologise now for the unorthodox taste in décor my sister appears to possess…" . he inserted a key into the lock . "She calls it eclectic, I call it hideous." . he pushed the door open and dragging their luggage behind them they followed him inside.

"Well, first, this is the living room. As you can see she's a bit of a clutter nut but she's clean."

The room had been filled with collectables and unusual pieces of pottery and porcelain. The African throws on the two sofas matched the paintings of wild looking beasts that seemed to adorn every wall.

He walked through to the next room.

"I won't insult your intelligence, you can see what this is." . he stepped over to the kitchen window and peered down at the street below.

The units were old-fashioned but everything was clean and all of the electrical gadgets appeared to be brand new. There was a small table and four chairs over in the far corner and as far as kitchens went, for a flat, it was of a generous size.

Ianto was more of your clean lines and sharp edges kind of guy but even he had to admit that the old Victorian rooms had a certain charm about them.

"Oh, …" . Jerry turned back from the window . "She said please use up whatever you can from the cupboards. She has no idea when she'll be back and you know the last time she did this she disappeared for three years. It was bliss!"

They laughed with him and as he walked back through to the living room they fought with each other to see who could get through the doorway first. At the sound of their giggles he turned back to shake his head despondently.

"This …" . an arm was swept out gracefully in front . "is the bathroom. Not very big, I know, but at least it has a shower. So much more hygienic, don't you think, boys?"

They both nodded obediently and parted as he walked back through the middle of them to announce . "There is the one bedroom here…." . he pushed open a door opposite the bathroom then gestured along at a small bank of wooden stairs to their left . "and up above in the dorma is the second and main bedroom…" . he paused to look at Jack . "Not that I suppose you're going to be needing a second bedroom…"

The man of the hour himself had still not uttered one single word, not even a sly aside to Ianto. He'd been having bets with himself over which word Jack would say when he did eventually decide to speak. His most favourite of his choices were either wow, brilliant or fantastic.

Jerry moved back to stand in the living room then turned to Jack . "Ok, any questions?"

His cue at last. Just under an hour had passed and finally it was his turn to speak. He considered thoughtfully for a moment then pointed out the obvious

"You're thinking of using me then…"

"Oh, don't be so ridiculous, Jack. Did you really think I'd let you come all this way for nothing?" . he flicked his head in disbelief and began to walk to the door . "Come on, let's go downstairs and find Maria. They do a wonderful Panini selection at lunch time."

"How much?" . Jack blustered the words out in an attempt to stop him from walking out.

He turned back from the door looking confused so he tried again.

"Your sister, how much rent does she want for the place?"

Jerry smacked a palm onto his forehead . "Do you know, I swear I'm getting worse. Sorry Jack, I should have mentioned it earlier, you're here to look after the place. You're house sitting for her."

Ianto sent Jack a look that begged …. 'did I just hear right?' …

"She's taken all of her personal stuff over to her house in Surrey, but the rest of the place still needs keeping an eye on."

As he turned to the door again Jack had to confirm just one more time what he was hearing . "I don't get it, you mean she doesn't want me to pay anything to stay here?"

"Oh, please Jack, payment?" . he looked out of the top of his eyes . "Such a vulgar concept. No, she doesn't want your money."

"Wow!"

Ianto smiled. It was a tad late but he'd got there in the end.

"Okay, ladies, let's do lunch!"

They followed him out on to the balcony and as he closed the door he handed over a fob which had two keys and a plastic tiger hanging from it . There you go, Jack, you can unpack your things later."

.

.

.

They had been introduced to Maria, the owner of the restaurant, and she had promised to keep an eye on Jack if he in turn promised to come and see her anytime he had any problems.

"So, are you excited, Jack?" . Jerry sipped from his tumbler of iced tea . "I bet you can't wait to get back up on stage again, can you."

Jack politely made a point of swallowing before he spoke . "Mmm, you're right, I can't. When are you thinking of putting me in?"

He rolled his eyes . "Well, our current leading man is due to finish up first week in July so officially I have to say then, but …" he paused for another sip . "The reason you're here now is because I have a sneaking suspicion that he's going to let us down, so I need you ready to go just in case."

He sat back in his chair, watched Jack take a big swig of his water then continued . "Our friend is not a happy bunny at the moment, but to be honest he's not the only one and between you and me it wouldn't surprise me if we came to an un-mutual agreement before then, if you know what I mean."

Jack nodded his understanding . "So what time do you need me tomorrow morning?" . the final piece of bread was devoured and as Ianto shook his head at him he smiled with his mouth full.

"Well, that little madam, her name's Amanda by the way and never ever call her Mandy she'll rip your eyes out, anyway, she's wiggled her way out of this evenings performance but she's not doing the same with tomorrows' matinee so if you could get there for say ten that would free her up for the afternoon."

"Sure.." . the smile was huge and he was beginning to look excited again.

Jerry leaned over and put a hand on his fore-arm . "Watch out for her though, she can be a bit of a bitch that one."

Jack looked back unimpressed . "Really? Well she hasn't met this bitch yet, has she!"

Ianto choked on his mouthful of lunch and excused himself to the gents to die quietly.

As he disappeared through the door at the back Jerry turned around to make sure that he'd gone.

"So Jack, what's the deal with the pretty Welsh boy, then?"

He'd been expecting something like this and waited in silence for him to continue.

"Are you fucking him?" . there was a sudden harshness to his voice that hadn't been there before and Jack immediately decided he didn't care for it.

He folded his arms defiantly . "Would it matter if I was?"

"Listen, son, I don't care if you wanna shove a fucking baseball bat up his cute backside, just make sure that when you do it's behind closed doors!" . he leaned over to insist . "No pda's and you do not shame the company …. EVER! Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly." . not one flicker of emotion.

This was nothing new, the production now owned his arse; paid his wages and if he wanted the gig he had to play by their rules whether he liked it or not.

"Look, Jack …" . he tried to sound less severe . "I like him, I really do, he seems like a nice kid but, come on, you know the score …"

"Sure, no private life unless it's private." . he tried not to sound bitter but this time his acting skills let him down.

Jerry ignored the comment and stood to leave . "Right, I'll see you in the morning…" . stepping away from the table he leaned over to place a hand on Jacks' shoulder . "And don't bring him with you…."

He drew in a sharp and angry breath then waited until he'd left the restaurant before letting it slowly back out again.

The excitement was gone. The smile had disappeared. Suddenly he was feeling very miserable. For him this was the single worst thing about doing what he loved, this stupid living a lie game. As far as he was concerned it was unfair and completely unnecessary but unfortunately not everybody saw it that way.

He hated the impact these charades had always had on his life and no matter how hard he'd tried in the past to hold down a relationship he'd always found himself on his own. There were always so many people around him, so many one night stands waiting for his attention …. but he was so damned lonely.

That was why his time with Ianto had been so important. He was cherishing every moment that he got to share with him because he knew deep down that there was only one probable ending to their story.

He also knew that by letting this continue he was being unfair on both of them, but he just couldn't bring himself to let him go. Ianto was special. This time things were different and he wanted him in his life, full stop. He was tired of being loved and left, he was exhausted from the rows and angry separations and just for once it would be so nice to find somebody who could deal with all of the bull-shit that went hand in hand with doing what he loved most.

It all seemed so unfair. He had so much he wanted to share with someone, he just needed to find the right person. It had to be somebody who could love him no matter what. It was a big ask of anybody, he knew that, but he would never stop hoping, never stop wishing and, in fact, if his instincts were telling him correctly, that special someone was already a part of his life, but the question was, would he be able to convince a passionate and fiery Welshman that he should go against everything he currently believed in and once he'd found out about the rest of his little secrets would he still want to know him anyway? He hoped so, he really did.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

.

.

.

**A/N :** Ok, it's hiatus time again so with that in mind this chapter is a tad longer than usual. If you can bear with it there are a few interesting twists to the proceedings.

.

**Content warning : **Thisis for anyone not overly keen on the thought of two hot guys getting up close and personal!

.

**Disclaimers : **Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones belong to the BBC and Mr. R.T. Davies. . Also any song lyrics or book titles included have been borrowed gratefully from their authors (if they actually do actually exist … read on and you'll see what I mean.)

**AND FINALLY : **I know I keep saying it but I do appreciate the fact that you are all still coming along for the ride. I can see that you're all still out there, so a huuuuge thank you for reading!

.

.

Ok. Hope that's a large pot of coffee you've got on the go there!...

.

.

.

Chapter Fourteen

.

.

.

The Book Worm And The Thief

.

.

.

If Ianto Jones was going to be remembered for anything it would not be his subtlety …..

"So, Quentin Crisp given you a bollocking already, has he? Let me guess, you've suddenly realised that dragging me along wasn't such a good idea after all." . . it hadn't taken a lot for him to realise that the terse exchange of words and cool 'au revoirs' were in some way connected to him and guessing that his re-appearance at that very moment in time might not be appreciated he'd decided to stay well back until the coast was clear.

.

.

He sat back down at the table and was immediately taken aback by how drastically Jacks' mood had changed. As he sat there staring absently down at his knees you'd be forgiven for thinking that every single one of his fame and fortune bubbles had suddenly burst.

Shaken from his daydreaming he quickly re-focussed . . "Hmm? What? No ….." . . he tried to smile convincingly . . "Don't be silly."

"So, what was all that about then?" . . with a nod he gestured to the empty doorway.

"All what about?" . . as Ianto looked balefully through his eyelashes at him Jack sighed and dropped his head.

"Look, Jack, if you're gonna start treating me like a fucking idiot I'll just leave now. Jerry doesn't like me, does he….."

Jack looked back up incredulously. How could he ever think that anyone, and Jerry especially, wouldn't like him? Gorgeous, intelligent, initial air of innocence that made you want to hold on tight and teach him everything he already enigmatically knew.

"Trust me, Ianto, he likes you alright….."

He shuddered at the thought . . "But he doesn't like _you_ being with me, does he…" . . he was pretty convinced he was reading this right and wasn't going to let the subject lie until he got some clear proof that he wasn't actually going to be a big Welsh spanner in Jacks' blossoming British career.

For one split second Jack considered telling him the truth. If this was going to work on any level he should really start as he meant to go on. In hindsight his next decision didn't bode well for the future.

"Yan, he hasn't got a problem with you … honestly" . . if he'd thought for one moment that Ianto could cope with the knowledge of what being in a relationship with him entailed, he'd have come clean there and then. But this wasn't any old Ianto, oh no, this wasIanto Jones. The very same Ianto Jones who could beat the holy crap out of somebody just for looking at him the wrong way. The very same Ianto Jones who baulked and disappeared at the very first sign of 'complicated'.

Still unconvinced, but not wanting to cause a scene in the restaurant, Ianto looked down at his half eaten lunch . . "I've lost my appetite, are you going to finish that?"

"Nah,…" . . right at that very moment in time the last thing he wanted to think about was food. The unwelcome prospect of the many confrontations yet to come was gnawing away at his insides and, if anything, he felt more like throwing up than stuffing more in to the mix. With another sigh he suggested . . "Shall we just get out of here?"

"Whatever….."

He eyed him suspiciously as he spoke briefly to Maria then walked over to meet him at the door.

"She says Jerry's settled the bill." . . he pulled the door open for him.

"Yeah? Wasn't that big of him ..." . . the sarcastic lilt was prompted by his sudden dislike of the man and with a sneer he stepped through the doorway and out into the street . . "So, what's on the agenda now? If this week is going to be as short as I suspect it is perhaps we should just scoot back upstairs now and fuck each-other stupid."

Jack laughed at him. Not normally a bright idea on the best of days but Iantos' choice of phrasing nearly always left him grinning. Fortunately, this time, the other man laughed with him and as they both began to stroll along Jack decided . . "Come on, we've got plenty of time for that later. Let's find out what delights my new home town holds."

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"So, are you gonna tell me what's wrong or not?"

For the fifth time in thirty minutes Jack sighed heavily and peered across at him . . "Look, seriously, it was nothing. I keep telling you, stop worrying."

After leaving the restaurant Ianto had persistently been on his case and at one point, in the hope of shutting him up, even for just a little while, Jack had actually considered dragging him back and fucking him stupid after all. As he continued to badger him he frowned with frustration.

"Well, if it was nothing to do with me, why didn't he wait to say goodbye?" . . resting his hands on the large metal basket in front of him he stared intently over at him . . "Look, Jack, if having me around is going to be a problem for you just say so. I'd rather know now than find out later. I don't want to make a total bloody fool of myself…" . . with an open look of sincerity he leaned further over the promotional display and offered . . "Just tell me to go and I'll bugger off."

"Ianto, you are not a problem." . . blowing out an exasperated breath he let his head fell back.

He knew that in the long run lying like this was only going to make matters worse, but he'd just wanted today to be loads of fun with Ianto finally realising how compatible they really were and without a fight or argument in sight.

With a look of incredulity Ianto straightened . . "Oh, come off it, Jack, I saw the look on your face as he was leaving, and anyway, it must have something to do with us otherwise you wouldn't be holding out on me."

Wondering why he couldn't have just stuck with hitting on pretty air-heads Jack stepped around the display to get to him . . "I'm not holding out on you, Yan. It's just the companies' rules. I can't discuss anything unless I'm told to."

As Iantos' stare bore deep into his own he tried to hold it convincingly. Eventually, as he sagged in defeat, he was told . . "For somebody that supposedly performs on the stage you're a shit liar."

He could only agree. He should have been so much better at this but his countless years of coaching always came to nothing when it meant lying to those that mattered.

The one thing he was good at, however, was keeping secrets, especially his own. It wasn't a talent he was proud of, in fact, for the most part holding on to these secrets terrified him and with regard to his current situation any one of them could instantly shatter the fragile connection that they were only just holding on to.

He didn't need anyone to tell him that if he was ever going to stand a real chance with Ianto he'd have to tell him everything eventually, but it was just so difficult to face the possibility of him reacting badly. Yes, he would tell him, but he'd thought about this long and hard and this was not a day for grand disclosures. Instead he was classing today as their first official day together. He'd wanted it to be memorable for all the right reasons and not simply to be acknowledged as the beginning of their end.

.

.

Letting out a deep nasal breath of resignation Ianto turned and made to carry on through the store. Now weary of trying to get anything remotely close to the truth out of Jack he was coming to the conclusion that it was probably best to let things go for now.

He never liked being taken for a fool and he wasn't completely stupid. Something was being kept from him and clearly Jack was struggling with whether to share this revelation with him or not.

Sensing that the resulting fall-out could have serious and lasting side effects for the both of them he decided that, for now, the argument and the probable grief it would cause could go on hold. The last thing he wanted for Jack was for his big day to turn sour. The occasion obviously meant a lot to him so, despite the bleak outcome he was convinced they were now both looking at, he wanted it to be memorable for all the right reasons.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"So, would you prefer strawberry sundae? Raspberry delight, maybe? Oooh, what about banana milkshake?"

In the wake of Iantos' decision the atmosphere between them had lightened considerably and as he snatched all three packets from Jacks' hands he threw them in to the basket . . "I've no intentions whatsoever of eating your cock if you've got one of those things wrapped 'round it…" . . almost sounding insulted he added . . "I am not a lover of chewing rubber so I really couldn't give a fuck what they taste like."

The middle-aged female assistant behind the counter looked up from what she was doing and found herself on the receiving end of the infamous Ianto stare

"Oi!, do you mind? Private conversation."

As her head shot down again Jack repressed the snort and smacked a hand down on to his wrist . . "You are wicked, Mr Jones."

Open mouthed he shook his head at him in disbelief . . "Oh, well done! Why don't you just tell her my fucking name? …. Knob!"

Jack grinned and pointed out, quite fairly, he thought . . "Well, come on, with that accent it was either gonna be that or Davies wasn't it?"

After a quick snarl he scowled . . "Anyway, nosey cow, she deserved it. The bitch has been giving us evils since we got here."

With a quick glance back over to the woman he sent Jack a wink . . "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, we need lube as well. Be an angel and find some, will you …. and make sure you get the oil ….. that gel shit you turned up with last time was disgusting."

As Jacks eyes creased he added . . "Oh, yeah, you'd better get some hair removal cream as well …. and make sure you get the cream. Believe it or not there are certain forms of pain I'm not good with"

Bending almost double as he laughed Jack waited to see what the womans' reaction would be. Just a second later and with his hand clamped over his mouth he was darting down the nearest aisle and ungraciously leaving Ianto to it.

Coughing through her embarrassment the woman had scurried backwards into the pharmacy and taken over a free standing rack of sun-cream. As the plastic bottles scattered in all directions Ianto just smiled with satisfaction and waited for the giggling and cowardly deserting rat to return.

Humming quietly he looked around and waited patiently for several minutes as Jack chuckled his way up and down each aisle. At one point a loud involuntary snort of amusement came from the back of the shop and he could do nothing but rock with laughter himself.

It suddenly occurred to him that this was how it was supposed to be. No heavy shit, no emotional crap, just lots of laughing and shagging. He could deal with everything when they we're like this. It was this that he wanted, he didn't want all of that soppy bollocks and gooey eyed shit that was going on the night before, that was just too fucking scary.

It was now patently obvious to him that since Friday night things had gotten way out of control. On Friday night he'd still been 'that bastard Ianto Jones', he'd wanted to beat fuck out of anyone that annoyed him, he'd got stoned and, yeah, all in all he'd just been his usual irritating self. So what in gods' name had gone wrong since then?

Still awaiting the all singing and all dancings' dramatic re-appearance he mused further over his dilemma and the more he thought about it the more he realised that there were exactly three reasons for his current predicament. What had gone wrong? He could tell you exactly what had gone wrong …. Jason, Stefan and fucking Jack 'I'm a love god' Harkness, that's what had gone wrong.

Eyes wide he slowly shook his head. He'd been such an idiot. What was he thinking, letting people fuck with his head like this? With a glare of resolution he reached a decision: Fucking bollocks to it. Enough was enough and this was all stopping right now. From now on he was taking back control of his life. They could try and screw with his head as much as they liked but, from now on, all anyone was ever going to get out of him was a fucking good seeing to …. and if they didn't like it ….. well … bollocks ….

As the distinct possibility of him imploding grew stronger a squeak of rubber on tiles had him looking up. Skidding to a halt at the other end of the aisle Jack began to make his way towards him.

He squinted and tried to make out what wonders he'd been picking up on his way 'round . . "If that's wax strips you've got there I swear I will break every one of your fingers…."

Jack turned and walked back again.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

.

"Ok, come on then, what else are you planning on spending my money on?"

Standing in the middle of the mall and doing a three sixty Ianto scanned the surrounding shops.

Watching him with ever increasing affection Jack continued . . "You do realise that I haven't actually earned a dime yet, don't you!"

This was eventually turning in to the kind of day that he'd been hoping for and as a huge grin was sent in his direction he laughed and put his head to one side . . "Come one then, what is it this time?"

"Let's get some photos done."

Unbeknown to Jack his motives were purely selfish. Now convinced that this 'thing' that they had going on between them had no legs to it whatsoever he wanted something to remember him by … and of course there was actually a real possibility of him making it big in the UK so, if he did become famous, a photo would be a very useful tool for impressing potential shags with … '_Hey, did I tell you about the time I fucked Jack Harkness? Look … here's a photo of us ….. fancy a quickie?'_

Jack followed his gaze and picked out the booth in the far corner. His motives were far less mercenary. He really couldn't think of a better way to remember the day by, and on top of all that he got to keep a photo of this gorgeous guy to boot. It was a perfect idea.

.

.

.

.

Pinched lightly at the corner as it dried the strip of photos was held out in front of them. The first was of them with their heads angled together and smiling nicely. The second was of them doing a pouty kiss. The third was the obligatory silly face option then the final one was of them hugging and grinning from ear to ear.

Jack stared over Iantos' shoulder . . "Hmm. You're quite photogenic really, aren't you."

With just the merest hint of a smirk the droll Welsh accent floated back to him . . "Hmm, shame we can't say the same about you…."

Kneeling on to the back of his left leg Jack sent him tumbling sideways and as the left hand reached out to wreak some revenge he dodged it and ran on ahead.

.

.

.

.

"Hi there….."

The unfamiliar voice came from his left and, curious, Ianto glanced over to see who it was. A hand was tentatively raised and fingers were wiggled enticingly in his direction.

Pleasingly, and awaiting his reaction, there were two 'fit and friendlies' leaning on the wall opposite. He first looked over to see how far Jack had managed to get and realising that he was already turning back to re-join him he returned his attention to them again. Amusingly, there was more wiggling of fingers and another . . "Hi…."

As he waited for Jacks' hasty return he initiated his marks out of ten process. They both had close cropped hair, were both dressed smart casual and he decided that their addition of shiny black Doc Martens was an intriguing touch. They were also both brain-damagingly good looking and he found himself swallowing noisily as he gave them both the once over. Without much thought he came to the conclusion that one was an eight plus whilst the other was most definitely a nine.

Still awaiting the re-appearance of another brain-damagingly good looking individual he continued to smile at them and began to make big plans for Mr nine out of ten; who, of course, he'd already laid claim to.

As Jack drew up alongside him he looked across and also received the wiggle. Ianto leaned in towards him . . "What d'you reckon?"

"Cute…" . . he gave a half smile as they both waved at him.

"And hot…" . . he nudged Jack with his elbow and leaned over again . . "They're kinda military looking, don't you think?"

"Hmm ….. you thinking soldiers?" . . there was the merest hint of interest in Jacks' eye but it had to be said, he'd been more enthusiastic about his panini.

"Yeah, possibly." . . a huge smile swept in to place . . "Fancy a game of doubles?"

With Iantos' suggestion on board Jack studied the two guys more intently. One of them crooked a finger and beckoned him over. He smiled at him before nudging Ianto softly . . "Not today, eh? We haven't even had a game of singles yet….."

With a shrug and a nod he acknowledged dejectedly that Jack had a valid point and as the American waved an apologetic . . "Sorry, fellas, another time maybe…" . . he sent them a promising wink and wave of his own.

.

.

.

.

Their final stop had been the 'pound' shop, or, as Ianto preferred to call it, the 'shit' shop. His purchase of two packs of foil trays 'with lids' (apparently this was a huge bonus) were still something of a mystery to Jack and he'd given up trying to guess what he wanted them for three streets back.

"What do you wanna do? Do you fancy going for a quick beer? Or we could just take something back with us if you like." . . he leaned over and took one of the bags.

"Actually, I'm already working on an idea for dinner tonight so we could stop and get a couple of six packs, if you want." . . as an afterthought he added . . "We could get a bottle of something stronger as well, if you like."

"Sounds like a plan, Yan." . . Jack laughed quietly at the eye-roll before chancing in his best alluring tone . . "Perhaps we could have an early night as well. What d'you think?…."

Glancing sideways at him Ianto raised both brows challengingly . . "I'm up for an all-nighter if you are."

"Really? A marathon?" . . he beamed hopefully as his paced slowed.

Ianto turned back to wink at him then with a smile marched on ahead.

.

.

.

With the supermarket duly visited and provisions acquired they arrived back at the flat laden with even more bags.

"I'll see you up there in a tic."

Jack looked back, confused, and as Ianto disappeared in to the restaurant he shrugged after him before entering the alleyway.

Ten minutes later he was answering the knock at the door . . "Come on then, what was that all about?"

"You'll see…."

As he squeezed past with his carriers Jack pouted behind his back. Did he have to beenigmatic and mysterious all of the time?

"Right …." . . Ianto dropped the bags on to a sofa . . "I'm gonna unpack this lot then get showered."

Pulling open each bag in turn Jack nodded . . "Well if you're ok with the unpacking I might as well shower first; get it over and done with." . . longingly he peered in to a Tescos' bag . . "I'm starving, aren't you?"

Ianto just smiled enigmatically and started unpacking.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"Oh, come on. One pack of friggin' chips isn't gonna kill me …." . . as the bag was taken from him for the third time he considered getting violent.

"They're not chips, they're crisps and I told you, we'll be eating soon enough. You can stuff yourself with this shit as much as you like afterwards."

Jack mumbled something about him being his freakin' mother then splayed his arms . . "So, what's the big secret? You're obviously not cooking." . . he grinned as a thought occurred to him . . "Are you taking me out for dinner again?"

"Wanker! Do I look like I'm going out for bloody dinner?" . . he gestured down at the only item of clothing he was wearing, a pair of boxers. Fifteen minutes earlier, in the hope of gauging Jacks' reaction, he'd finally bitten the bullet and appeared from the guest room with all of his Welsh waist-line on show. Since that time he'd been trying to make it as far as the shower but had spent all of his energy on trying to keep Jack out of the fridge and cupboards.

After taking in the view for a lot longer than was probably necessary and not seeming perturbed by it at all Jack acknowledged . . "Ok, so we're not going out."

Cocking an ear as footsteps sounded outside their door Ianto sighed with relief . . "Ok, now you can eat….."

After quickly grabbing a robe from the sofa he walked over to the door and answered the knock. A second later the unmistakeable aroma of Italian cooking was assaulting Jacks' nostrils. He lifted his head inquisitively and stepped closer . . "So, this is the reason for your little diversion earlier, is it?"

Ianto tried to look inscrutable and made his way over to the kitchen. With a grin he followed him . . "It smells divine, what is it?"

The trays were positioned carefully on some table mats and with one of his crooked smiles he turned to tease . . "If you can guess what's in them you can have some."

Before you could say 'on your marks' and with excited and over stated gestures he was bouncing off of the blocks . . "Spaggahetti Bollockanaysie!"

"Nope ….." . . Ianto tried to keep the smile from his face as he scolded . . "I'm really hoping that isn't your best attempt at an Italian accent."

Jack tried again . . "Laaazzzannyah!"

"Nope."

"Damn! I mean, 'MAMA MIA!' . " . . he rubbed at his chin as the thought a little longer . . "Carbonnararara!"

"No … and that accent really is shit, by the way."

"Cannelloni?" . . he gave up on the accent.

Ianto shook his head in despair . . "No, still wrong. You're not very good at this, are you … and that's rhetorical, by the way ….."

With a whine he fell back on to the doorframe and slowly began to slide down it . . "Just tell me. I'm dying here. Feed me … feed me now…."

In a mixture of both refusal and disbelief Ianto shook his head . . "Look, I'll give you a big clue. It begins with M ."

"Macaroni!"

"Nope…"

The distance was closed in seconds. The hands gripped around his throat in desperation . . "Ianto, I don't give a shit what it is. JUST FEED ME THE FUCKIN' STUFF!"

"Meatbaaaalls….." . . he managed to croak the words out.

"Meatballs?"

"And gaaaaarrlic breaaaad…"

"Yum." . . he released his grip and, standing back, suggestively licked his lips.

Clearing his throat and swallowing hard Ianto picked up both trays and held one slightly higher than the other . . "Spaghetti with meatballs in sauce….." . . he raised the other one . . "and garlic bread."

"Yum.."

Lowering the dishes to the table and tearing off a sheet of kitchen towel he told him . . "I've left the rest of the trays with Maria. Oh, and by the way, you are one jammy bastard, y'know that?"

"Why, what have I done now?" . . not really sounding all that bothered and patently more interested in what was happening in front of him he leaned to one side and salivated as the cardboard lids were tantalisingly peeled off.

"She says Jerry's got a running tab. Apparently he uses her place quite a lot for entertaining guests and every couple of months she just tells him how much and he gives her a cheque. He doesn't know it yet but every time you fancy Italian he's gonna be paying for it" . . he began to fork the pasta out on to the plates . . "Oh, and I've got her number for you as well. She said to just ring down any time you fancy something."

Sliding a chair towards him and folding his arms above his head Jack stretched out on it . . "Y'know, this place just gets better and better!"

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"I can't believe it's only half seven…." . . Looking over-fed and stupidly happy Jack leaned across and laid his watch back on the coffee table . . "It feels like we've been up for hours."

Ianto tutted . . "We have been up for hours ….. idiot …." . . with his eyes closed he fumbled for a cushion and lobbed it over at him.

"Oh, you know what I mean….." . . aiming for his mid-rift he threw it back and grinned triumphantly as the body opposite doubled up with a winded . . "Oooph…"

Despite the many things they'd managed to achieve during the course of the day time seemed to be going pleasingly slowly for them. With the food now eaten, the bottle of red demolished and the bottle of Jackie D. well and truly started on they'd crashed out on a sofa each and were trying to think of ways for Ianto to keep himself legally entertained for the duration of the following morning.

Fortunately, for Jack, the Welshman had drawn his own conclusion that he wouldn't be invited along to the theatre itself and consequently that first awkward hurdle for him had been cleared.

"I could check out a museum, I guess. I haven't been to one for years ….. might be interesting."

Feeling guilty for all number of reasons Jack stood and slid his hands into the pockets of his gown . . "Ianto, are you sure you're ok with this? I mean, I asked you to come here to show _me_ around, not so you could take yourself on a guided tour."

Looking up at him the brows knitted and the eye roll was controlled . . "Jack, we both know why you asked me to come here, and it's got fuck all to do with visiting museums." . . he stood to look him in the eye . . "So don't bother trying to pretend otherwise, okay?"

Stunned in to silence by this sudden change in personality Jack watched as he stretched over to the bookcase and picked up a pamphlet. There'd been no anger or resentment in his statement, just a worrying lack of any emotion whatsoever and he felt like he'd just been scolded by one of his parents.

Ianto straightened to stare challengingly and feeling an unfamiliar embarrassment wash over him the American gave a soft laugh . . "Well, you don't mince your words, do you? You're very, how can I put it, direct?"

Ianto looked over to the window but narrowing his eyes glanced sideways at him . . "Do I scare you, Jack?"

"A little, yeah." . . he couldn't see any point in denying it.

This must have been what he'd been hoping to hear because without another word on the subject he smiled and handed him the pamphlet . . "Here, you should be free just after lunch. Choose somewhere out of this and we'll go there tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah, brilliant … er, thanks…." . . he added not quite sure what was going on.

In another worryingly quick change of mood Ianto laughed as he made his way along the top line of books in the case . . "This sounds interesting…"

"Why? What you found?" . . he felt a wave of relief wash over him, he still hadn't quite got to grips with how to deal with a moody Welshman and with his change in tone his insides calmed slightly.

Content that he was having the desired effect on Jack he was now allowing him to have just a small amount of light relief. As he watched the calmness sweep across his features he hoped that his continuing change in personality would confuse him a bit more before putting his next 'Ianto Jones is still a bastard' plan in to action.

With a testing smirk over his shoulder he announced . . "This looks interesting ….. How To Get Ahead In Life ….. by D. Capitated."

Realising he was being played Jack laughed quietly at him then continued to read the pamphlet.

Not satisfied with just the one taunt Ianto tried another . . "How To Solve Lingerie Problems ….. by Lucy Lastic.."

Jack sighed and looking back up, smiled again.

On seeing his comprehension Ianto opted for . . "Armed Heists Of The Twentieth Century …. By Robin Banks…"

"Are you gonna run out of these soon? I'm trying to read this…." . . as he held the brochure out in front of him, waving it to and fro, he didn't have the faintest idea why he was complaining. He was absolutely loving every second of this and he loved the fact that they had the same stupid sense of humour. If he was being honest he'd have to admit that he'd laughed more in the past three days than he had done in the last three years and he never wanted him to shut up, ever.

"Oh, sorry Jack…" . . a blatant lie . . "I was just reading out loud." . . after smiling to himself for ten seconds or so he tried to get his attention with . . "Bad Smells And How To Create Them ….. by Ivor Baddarse."

Behind his 'Guide To London' Jack snorted. He had a bit of a weakness when it came to toilet humour.

In having a weakness for any form of humour whatsoever, Ianto was on a roll . . "How To Spot A Gay Man ….. by Seymour Butts?"

"Ok, stop, enough!"

As Jack lobbed the pamphlet in to the air he turned and grinned at him . . "But I still haven't told you about the history of synthetic materials by Polly Esther…."

Jack leapt from the sofa and lunged at him. As they crashed to the floor there was an instant giggling followed by a curse of . . "Ow, my fucking back…"

Jack straddled his hips . . "You, Ianto Jones….." . . he leaned over so that their noses were touching . . "Are fucking adorable, d'you know that?"

_Ok, Jones, up you get, don't let him start fucking with your head….._

In a move worthy of the Twister Acrobatic Edition Jack found himself sitting back against the book case whilst 'that bastard Ianto Jones' was heading at break-neck speed to have his shower at last.

.

.

Perplexed, Jack sat there for just a second before glancing out of the corner of his eye . . "Was it something I said?"

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

As a familiar white shirt paired with dark grey cotton bottoms came in to view Jack looked up appreciatively. For the last quarter of an hour he'd been flicking his way through the c.d.s . The options of African Drums, Gregorian Chants and Peruvian Pipes had all garnered grunts of disapproval from the guest room so he'd sifted through some tapes instead.

Finally settling on something, the first bars floated sensuously through the room and he smouldered in the Welshmans' direction . . "It's your favourite, Ianto, the erection section. You know you can't beat a bit of Teddy P …" . . he quickly stepped over to him and entwining the fingers of one hand begged . . "May I?"

As Ianto looked down an arm gently wrapped itself around him and he felt the warmth of Jacks' hand on his back. With a predictable roll of his eyes he grudgingly let his free hand rest on Jacks' shoulder. Jack smiled knowingly and pulling him closer nuzzled cheek to cheek.

Slowly and rhythmically they danced around in a circle on the spot and Ianto genuinely thought he was coping quite well. Unfortunately, though, before he could even dream of taking this composure for granted it deserted him, big time. Unsurprisingly, this desertion occurred right at the very moment that Jack started singing to him.

This huge rat that had suddenly decided to set up camp in his stomach started doing a salsa and as his insides began to squirm uncontrollably his whole body tensed up. Still smiling over his shoulder, Jack ignored the response and continued tunefully . . "I've waited all day long …. just to hold you in my arms ….."

His voice, although dreamy, was heavily laced with the promise of something hot and sexual that was still to come. Closing his eyes Ianto swallowed through his embarrassment and tried to ignore it.

Already feeling a stirring down below of his own Jack pulled him in tighter and carried on . . "And it's exactly like I thought it would be …... me lov…."

"Ok, that's enough of that bollocks….."

A flurry of white and grey flew in the direction of the kitchen and, fully expecting something like this to happen, Jack laughed after him . . "Hey, we're not finished here. Where ya goin'?"

Without looking back he gave his reply . . "To get some water. One of us has just developed a rabid thirst and the other needs to cool down ….. a lot."

Jack laughed hard and wiped at the corners of his eyes. He knew he was being wicked by deliberately embarrassing him but Ianto was so easy to tease. However, had he known in advance what the Welshman had in store for him he might not have been so eager to bait him.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"Ow, fuck!" . . already nervy and thinking of revenge Ianto jumped back as a spray of cold water splashed up from the bottom of the sink and left him with hard nipples and a smattering of fetching translucent spots across the front of his fresh shirt.

Laughing at himself his tension eased a little and wiping himself down with a tea-towel he stepped, chuckling, from the kitchen . . "Well, the water pressure's fine."

Jack looked up from the box of tapes and his eyes laughed as he saw him . . "Get wet did we? And there was I thinking it was me that needed to cool off a little…... sorry, a lot. "

The chuckling came to an abrupt end . . "You know I was talking about you and while we're at it let's get one thing straight. You never EVER sing to me again, is that clear?"

Jack nodded and tried to adopt his serious face. Of course, he failed miserably.

"You think I'm fucking joking?" . . Splaying straightened fingers he pushed hard beneath each collarbone and sent him stumbling back on to the wall.

Still trying very hard not to smile he shook his head but advised sincerely . . "You really should get out of those wet clothes."

Ianto looked down at himself then back up again . . "From this angle it looks like it's just the shirt that's a problem."

Not convinced Jack shook his head . . "Oh, I'm not so sure ….. come a bit closer and let me get a better look."

With the knowledge of what he already had in store for him firmly imprinted on his brain he stepped closer and decided to humour him.

Jack leaned on the wall and gripping the open neck of his wet shirt pulled him closer. As their lips came within brushing distance he dropped his voice to a whisper . . "Would you mind very much if I did this?" . . he tipped his head to one side and pecked him softly on the lips.

Still playing along, but unsmiling, Ianto compliantly shook his head.

"And what if I were to do this?" . . he lightly brushed their lips together then pecked him again.

Still silent, Ianto shrugged.

"And what about this?" . . not noticing the consequent eye-roll Jack leaned forward in readiness for his next assault.

"Oh, for fucks sake stop faffing about and get on with it…"

His head cracked hard against the plaster and as his mouth was crushed and plundered he let out a surprised squeak. The hand that suddenly appeared at the back of his neck pinched hard as it pulled him closer and he found himself moaning deeply into the kiss.

Allowing Jack to twist his fists into the front of his shirt Ianto leaned harder onto him and as the kiss became desperate and wet he licked and bit at his lips.

Not wanting to be outdone forcing his mouth down hard and letting their tongues stroke together Jack gasped noisily. This unexpected show of angry passion had taken him by surprise but stoking his tongue even deeper then nipping at Iantos' bottom lip he responded in kind.

Long fingers began to rake through his hair and as they twisted, pulling him even closer just one thought was on his mind . . '_Ianto Jones is taking control ….. thank you god!'_ ..

.

.

They parted with a noisy gasp for air then both panting softly allowed themselves a minute to regain control of their breathing . With lips parted Ianto kissed him hard again, it was abrupt and angry.

They separated again and as the Welshman stared hungrily at him Jack was held by his gaze. His pupils were already dilating and the promise of some hot and angry lust sent his already hard cock straining against the heat of his stomach. As he imagined sliding himself deep inside Ianto it kicked again.

Catching a glimpse of the movement below Ianto lowered his gaze and with skilled and determined fingers slowly began to untie the belt of Jacks' gown.

With his breaths coming much slower now Jack licked a wet tongue over his lips and tried not to move. Just the mere thought of what Ianto might do to him had his cock throbbing painfully and as he watched him loosen his gown his excitement intensified. He'd been praying for this moment and was aching for that first touch of his warm fingers.

Looking up to hold eye contact Ianto slowly pulled the gown apart and slipping his hands inside let them rest just above his hips before letting his fingers trace lightly downwards.

As he felt them brush even lower to close around him Jack gasped in a light breath before letting his lids fall. Just a second later he had forgotten to breathe all together. After waiting and wondering for days the warmth of the fingers and their pressure on his flesh was even more arousing than he could ever have imagined. As they began to work with slow, steady strokes an uncontrollable groan sounded from deep in his throat and opening his misting eyes he found himself staring into an intensity of blown hunger that matched his own.

"Nice?"

With lips parted but unable to reply he just nodded very slowly . . 'Oh, _god yes, touch me Ianto… please …. oh yeah, like that … fuck…' ._

His breathing gradually became ragged. In response the hand around him pulled harder and feeling Ianto's fingers twisting hard on a nipple he cried out in pain.

The Welshman smiled and as his left hand squeezed even harder around him he began to fist with increasing speed Jack closed his eyes and with a hitch his breathing faltered again.

"Look at me …." . . Ianto all but growled the command and smiled as his eyes snapped open. With a forceful yet slow movement of his lips he kissed him again and as he felt his cock twitch he slowed his movements, teasing him with long, slow strokes. Jack complained with a pitiful whine but with one quick bite of his tongue he silenced the whingeing.

Pulling back but still holding eye contact Ianto flexed his fingers and twisted his grip. His lips were barely touching Jacks and as the American let out another soft moan he snaked his tongue out to lick a wet line across them. Jacks' breath felt hot and inviting on his mouth and with one deep swallow at the back of his throat he fought the urge to slide his tongue back inside. In a compromise he let just the end of it find Jacks then listened to the sighs as he traced it around in wet circles. With his diversion created he began to pump mercilessly

.

A raging ache surged through Jack and as he let his mouth fall back from Iantos' he gasped loudly. Rotating his hips he repeatedly pushed himself through his slippery palm and as his deepening breaths began to send him dizzy he screwed his eyes shut.

Ianto was just watching and waiting. Jack was proving to be an easy target and this was going to be even more satisfying than he could ever have imagined. As he re-tightened his grip and slid with a twist the resulting look of total abandonment on Jacks face sent an angry ache straight down into his own balls. Fighting against it he grimaced and as his name left Jacks' lips he smothered them again.

Jack was slowly but surely coming undone for him. The noises leaving his throat were echoing around inside his skull and driving him dangerously close to pulling on his own cock and crying out with Jack as they came together.

But that wasn't the plan. He tried to ignore the desire to unload and sensing that Jack was getting closer gripped tightly around the base of his cock then squeezed hard. The upward stroke brought with it a stream of silky pre-cum. With a stuttered choke Jack let his head fall back down on to his shoulder then rocked with deep and uncontrolled breaths.

Ianto nudged him with his cheek and gestured for him to straighten. As Jack complied and returned his gaze he lowered the fingers of his right hand to slowly let them tease over the head of his cock. The American let out a soft breath of excitement before once again licking at his dry lips. Coating his fingers Ianto teasingly moved the tips of them in light circles over the seeping tip.

He grinned as Jack moaned at the touch and his cock was throbbing unrepentantly beneath his fingertips. As he returned to fisting him with firm and fast strokes Jack let their foreheads come together . . "Oh, god. Yan … so, …." . . there was another gasp and his eyes closed . . "Oh … fuck …. so ….. oh, fuck, ohhhhhh fuuuuck ….."

Smiling at the breathless words Ianto pushed him upwards with his forehead and blowing softly on to Jacks' face made sure that he had his attention again. Lifting his fingers to his mouth he gently licked at the clear juice before slowly pulling his tongue back to let a strand trail back from his index finger. Very slowly he licked it in through his lips and Jack fell silent as he watched him slowly suck up and down each finger.

Still determined to check out one of Jacks' claims Ianto leaned forward and slowly sliding his tongue out held it a millimetre away from his lips. Immediately by-passing the tongue Jack crashed their mouths together. This time it was Iantos' turn to choke through a gasp. Regaining his composure he returned the kiss and sighing as their tongues slid together came to the conclusion that Jack didn't mind the taste of his own lube. Though how much more he liked was still yet to be seen.

.

.

Above the sound of blood pumping through his ears Jack could hear and feel Ianto moaning into his mouth. As he'd already suspected this young guy was more than capable of giving pleasure and he knew for certain that if he continued as he was there was no way he'd be able to stop the surge of cum that was already threatening to leave him at a rate of knots.

Exactly why he was having such an effect on him he couldn't fathom. It wasn't as if he'd never been jerked off before and, of course, he'd known what to expect but for some reason Ianto Jones had him coming undone far quicker than usual.

He'd spent days fantasising about him. He'd been imagining how good it would feel to have his fingers wrapped around him and the thought of thrusting and sliding into Iantos' hand had seen him coming hard on more than one occasion. Perhaps that was his problem.

Another twist coiled deep inside and he gasped loudly. In the distance he heard a deep Welsh growl …..

"Look at me …."

He blinked to focus through the haze.

"How does it feel Jack? Tell me how nice it feels …."

He couldn't answer. Ianto didn't talk dirty. Ianto was always quiet when it came to that sort of thing. Wasn't he?

With a smile Ianto lowered his face. Jack felt his teeth sinking in to the soft flesh below his jaw-line and as a short, high pitched breath of surprise left his mouth his fingers grasped tighter onto the collar.

Ianto felt Jack throb and strain against his fingers and as he squeezed them tighter around him he moved faster still.

"Oh, fuck, Yan …. no, ….. … no …. oh, god, not yet…." . . as the merciless pace continued he whined and panted noisily.

The nipping subsided and as he felt Iantos' lips began to inch their way along to his ear a low and deep chuckle sent a shiver down his neck.

"How close, Jack? …. you wanna come for me ….. don't you…" . . his lips brushed a soft kiss just below his ear . . "Tell me, Jack…." . . he was smiling as he whispered . . "Tell me what you want me to do." . . he nuzzled with his nose then directly into his ear whispered soft and low . . "Do you want me to slide my wet lips over this?" . . he squeezed his fingers around the tip but winced himself as the cock teasingly long and loud groan that filled the entire room made his own cock beg for attention.

Jacks' hips bucked. The ache was too strong to ignore any longer, he needed to come. As Ianto spoke he imagined his fingers twisting in his hair, forcing his head down and sending his cock straight to the back of his throat. He could almost feel the softness around him as those perfect lips slid up and down his shaft.

Another sharp tug deep down inside made him gasp. Iantos' offer to drink him down was tempting beyond belief, but for days he'd just been dreaming that he was pumping hard into Iantos' fist and for now that was all he could think of. He began to imagine it; the angry throb as he came, the intense feeling of relief as his cum spilled out and ran down over Iantos fingers. God, yes, that was what he wanted. He wanted those fingers to twist and pull him until he shot his load and coated them.

As the image burned itself behind his lids his noisy pants for breath echoed around the room. With a loud grunt he began to thrust harder into Iantos' hand. The sensation of his skin sliding through his slippery fingers was dragging him closer and he moaned long and low as his whole body began to tremble.

Another straining ache deep in the pit of his stomach made him cry out and with sweating palms he grasped tightly on to Iantos' face. Pulling him in he kissed him hard. In response Ianto gripped tighter and smeared a bubble of pre-cum as it oozed out. As his hand slid faster Jack groaned long and hard into his mouth.

Noisily and with wet lips Ianto pulled back from him with a gasp . . "Come for me, Jack." . . his face contorted as he tried to keep the furious pace going . . "Oh, yeah, come on, that's it, fuck my fist. I'm gonna make you come ….. I'm gonna make you spunk, Jack …."

An animalistic noise left the back of Jacks' throat and as he began to pant loudly his head fell forward onto Iantos shoulder.

He grinned as he felt Jacks' cock throb threateningly.

Jack lifted his head again. Ianto gave a breathless laugh of pleasure as his face twisted and twitched as he fought against the tell-tale surge. Suddenly with a clenching of his teeth he strained out one long note of desperation. Ianto grinned with success and after slowly sliding his thumb in circles over the throbbing tip pulled his hand back letting go of him.

"No….." . . legs already weakening Jack grasped at the tops of his arms . . "Don't you …. fucking …. dare…." . . with his head now on his shoulder he could barely speak through his panting.

Ianto smiled and nuzzled against his ear before asking softly . . "What's up, Jack … getting a bit edgy are we?"

"Bastard….." . . it was a strangled noise and Ianto delighted in the fact that he sounded as though he was about to burst in to tears at any moment.

"Aw, did you wanna come, Jack?"

"Hnnngggh…"

Still grinning, Ianto watched as the head on his shoulder nodded . . "Where would you like to come, Jack?"

Jack looked up at him and, as much as his heavy breathing would allow, scowled menacingly.

Ianto licked his tongue slowly across his lips . . "What about here? Tell me you want to come in my mouth."

"You think you're gonna make me fucking beg? …. You bastard…." . . his head fell back down on to his shoulder again.

"Say my name…"

Jack grunted then mumbled . . "Ianto…"

"Good. Now say 'you are so much better than me in every way, Ianto' ."

"Hnngh?"

"Come on, say it…."

"Hnnnggghhhhh…. You are so much better than me in every way, Iantohhhhhhh…"

He laughed quietly and continued . . "and I apologise for dragging you out of your comfort zone for the last four days and for constantly embarrassing you ….. and I promise I will never EVER sing to you again …."

"What?…."

"Say it…"

With a sigh Jack stumbled his way through the wording before adding desperately . . "Yan, I need this, … please ….. help me out here…."

As he lifted his head to gaze imploringly at him he sent him a grin and suggested . . "I guess you'd better get a shift on with the begging then."

Jack had arrived at the snarling stage but still found himself pleading . . "Please, Yan ….."

"Ianto…" . . he corrected him.

"Please, Ianto. I'm begging you. Please finish me off, make me come, please…. I'm begging here, ok?"

With his broad Welsh grin firmly fixed in to place he finally arrived at his coup de grace moment . . "No, do it yourself."

"Huh?"

"Come on…" . . he was trying his hardest not to laugh at him . . "Let's see what this famous right hand of yours can do. After all, it gets enough practice."

"Ianto, pleeease…."

"Nope. If you want anything else tonight you have to put on a show for me."

Leaning back on to the wall Jack let his head fall to his chest and started laughing . . "You bastard….. did you have this planned all along?"

Ianto just gave one of his small smiles and shrugged his shoulders.

Knowing that he didn't really have any other option Jack watched Iantos' face as he began to ghost his palm over his wet and cooling tip then closing his fingers around himself he began with slow and deliberate movements.

Staring intently Ianto swallowed deep in his throat and tried to ignore the throbbing of his own arousal.

As he began to pick up speed Jack let his head rest on the wall and with eyes closed and lips slightly parted he began to moan softly.

Ianto swallowed again and attempted to control his increasingly ragged breaths. His plan was in grave danger of going to shit; the noises that Jack was making were enough to have dropping to his knees and swallowing him whole. He watched as Jacks' hand flicked in quickening strokes up and down his shaft and wondered if he would actually be able to take it all down.

Regaining his resolve he determined that this would be a challenge for another time but still not being completely able to resist him he stepped closer and encircling his thumb and forefinger around the base of Jacks' cock gripped tightly.

Jacks' head left the wall and their eyes locked. Ianto leaned in for a brief yet passionate kiss and at the unexpected clash of tongues and teeth Jack moaned excitedly. Pulling back from him with a loud gasp Ianto gripped harder and could tell that he was getting close again.

"Please , don't stop. Help me this time ….." . . Jack, himself, knew he was almost there and gasping up at the ceiling he pumped hard as he fisted. Everytime he dragged his hand downward he could feel Iantos' fingers still wrapped around him and he prayed that he didn't desert him this time, their pressure around his shaft was going to make this one hell of an explosion.

Ianto leaned forward and with his lips brushing against Jacks' ear he whispered . . "Come for me, Jack. Let me feel you ….."

Jack held eye contact for one second then as his eyes rolled back his lids fell. He held his breath as his cock swelled painfully in his hand and as his eyes shot wide open he stared straight ahead. Immediately the haze hit him he began to pant loudly.

Ianto was with him . . "Oh, yeah, here it comes, come on pump it out for me …. Come on, Jack, wank it for me" . . he tightened his grip and looked down opened mouthed as he watched Jacks hand stutter as he reached the vinegar stroke . . … "Oh, yeah, … it feels so fucking nice, doesn't it?…..can you feel it coming, Jack?"

As a wave of giddiness swept over him the intense pressure screamed up the length of his cock and shot out stream after stream of thick creamy cum.

A gasp left the back of his throat. As he started to yell noisily Ianto pulled his mouth on to his and as he shuddered and trembled he smothered his cries of relief.

Jacks' dizziness eased and as he felt the last few drops of cum oozing out they lazily drizzled down over his shaft. Iantos' hand was still around him, gently bringing him back down, and as he dared to imagine the silky liquid slowly running over his fingers a shiver ran through him and one final sigh of relief escaped his lips.

On opening his eyes he found two steely blues staring straight at him. The expression on Iantos' face was unreadable. The angry glare of revenge had disappeared, he just seemed contemplative.

Jack tried a small smile and whispered a very grateful . . "Thank you…."

Still expressionless he told him . . "Not finished yet…." . . and slowly sank to his knees. As a gentle tongue and caring lips began to lick and suck every inch of him clean Jack let out a long sigh.

Finally satisfied, the Welshman stood and licked lazily up and down his fingers before informing him . . "Right, now we take this upstairs."

Jack let his head fall to his chest again and grinned broadly . 'Holy f_uck! Ianto Jones is taking control ….. thank you ….. thank you god!'_

.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

.

With a single grunt of annoyance Jack called a halt to his preparations and slowly drawing back his tongue licked a wet line up through the smooth cheeks.

Finally settling with his lips pursed against the underside of the soft sac he nuzzled his nose gently into the top of it and gave a loud sigh.

With a groan Ianto lifted his head to stare down at him and still slowly stroking himself suggested . . "just ignore it, it'll stop in a minute."

The mobile rang again.

Mumbling incoherently into the warm skin Jack peered up over the fingers and gentle curve of flesh to focus on the face beyond . . "If you answer that ….. I'll kill you…." . . his tongue darted out to stab lightly at soft, smooth skin . . "And if you so much as whisper the words ' it might be important' I shall make it very slow and very painful."

Hips were rotated compressing the sac onto his nose and mouth. He breathed in deeply and sighed at the warmth and muskiness.

The mobile stopped ringing.

With a satisfied hum and trailing his tongue back down through the slippery channel he continued to lick and delve. A soft groan of approval came from above and he smiled against the pucker. Slowly he teased with the tip of his tongue then flicked it lightly before licking with flat broad strokes and eliciting an exited moan from his prey.

Turning his head from left to right he nipped at the soft skin of Iantos' raised thighs then slowly began to kiss his way down to the delicate folds at his groin

The mobile rang.

"Fuck off!" . . Jack sat back and spat the words out. Staring over at the phone as it continued to ring he yelled . . "Fuck … Off…"

With a groan Ianto peered down at him . . "Jack, just shut the fuck up and wrap your lips 'round this…" . . with a big grin he waved his underused cock to and fro.

Jack grinned back and shuffling around on his knees stared down hungrily. Memories of Saturday night were spurring him on and all he could think of was the noise that left Iantos' throat as he came.

All he was concerned with, however, was whether or not Jack would swallow his gizz. With a crooked smile he angled his cock towards him and begged . . "Come on, show me what you can do…."

Lowering his face to his groin he circled the tip of his nose against the fine hair then letting it travel up the entire length of his hard, warm flesh he breathed in with one long and noisy sniff.

The mobile stopped ringing.

Ianto sighed as he felt a wet tongue swirl lovingly around him. Jack lifted his face to smile along to him then lowering his head again licked a line of saliva from base to tip. Ianto gave another sigh of appreciation and fed his fingers through Jacks' hair.

As he slowly let the swollen head slide through his lips Jack gave a muffled sigh of contentment, then closing his eyes he began to slowly suck him down. The flesh twitched as he slid lower and lower. As he rotated throat and pulled down hard on the flesh with his lips Ianto couldn't stop the cry of . . "fuck, yeah…." . . that unwittingly escaped his lips.

He was trying not to become overwhelmed by the whole situation. He didn't normally suffer from adulation induced weaknesses but this was Jack, the love god from Saturday night, it was finally happening at last and he knew without a single doubt in his mind that if he took just one look at those baby blues he'd shoot his wad straight down his throat.

"Oh …. Fuuuuuuckkkkkk!"

Jack had begun to nibble and suck at the very tip. It was so fucking nice he was sure it was going to send him over the edge and as his tongue dipped into his slit his hips kicked in response.

"Oh, God. Oh, yeah, lick it. Oh fuck, Jack! Oh fuck…"

Jack smiled at the noisy appreciation and closing his lips around him began to suck hungrily again. The intense feeling of having Iantos' hard cock in his mouth at last was something he would remember for a very long time. He closed his lips tighter around him so there was more drag on his skin and made sure that with every suck downwards the head of his cock slid deep into the back of his throat.

Ianto gave a loud groan ….. fuck he was good at this. Taking a chance he looked down. Thankfully Jacks' eyes were closed. He was sliding his lips so slowly it felt like his mouth was making love to him. He had such sensuous and loving lips and they felt like fucking velvet sliding up and down.

He continued to gaze at him and gently and rhythmically began to push himself slowly into his mouth. He couldn't ever recall seeing anybody enjoy eating cock so much ….. and those fucking hums and sighs were driving him crazy.

Letting his head fall back on to the pillow he let the feelings wash over him. His gasps echoing around the bedroom were getting louder and louder and he knew he was getting close. He didn't want to start panicking but this wasn't normal, what should he do? He wanted to fuck Jack so badly, but Jack wanted to fuck him first and, god, the urge to unload straight down his throat was getting stronger and stronger. He reminded himself that they were on an all-nighter; that it didn't matter, but he still didn't want to come yet, it was still embarrassingly too soon.

.

.

.

As the body beneath him began to kick and writhe Jack began to suck with a vengeance and with fast suckling motions around the tip he almost had him leaping from the bed. He was yelling so loudly you'd be forgiven for thinking he was being murdered. Jack tried not to laugh and considered calling a halt to his relentless assault. How far the sound would carry through the boards to the diners below was something they were still yet to discover but he was pretty sure that a feisty Italian like Maria wouldn't be backwards in coming forwards with letting them know.

Suddenly a fist grabbed a handful of his hair and, sensing that maybe he was taking him too far too soon, he stopped what he was doing. Deciding to slide his lips back down the length instead he nuzzled his nose into the soft hair again and circling his throat around the head as it nudged further in he listened to his breathing as it began to increase in volume again.

Yet another quick change of plan had him sliding his mouth back up to nibble and tease again. He would have been quite happy to kneel there all night but he wasn't sure how much more of his ministrations Ianto could take.

Lovingly he traced his tongue around the glans then, smirking, he forced his clamped lips back over the sensitive head. As he sucked hard again, swirling and flicking his tongue, he tried to dismiss the temptation to give Ianto a taste of his own medicine. Irritatingly, he could hear his voice from earlier, teasing him ' _getting a bit edgy are we? ' _and was coming really close to leaving him high and dry.

Finally giving in to the urge and content that Ianto had dissolved into a whining, crazed mess he smiled before tracing a slow wet line from base to tip and sitting back.

"Oh, god Jack, no … don't you dare leave it there …"

With a big grin on his face he looked down at him . . "Getting a bit edgy, are we?"

"Just finish the fucking job …. Bastard." . . he punched the side of one fist down onto the bed and glared at him.

"I guess you'd better get a shift on with the begging then!"

Iantos' face broke in to a grin as he acknowledged Jacks' revenge . . "Pleeeeease, Jack, please don't leave me like this….."

As his hand reached down to him Jack linked their fingers then leaning forward again and without warning he rapidly began to suck from tip to base.

With a loud gasp of delight Ianto found his other hand flying up to grasp at the bars above and growling he bucked his hips to meet every stroke.

Amused at his eagerness Jack laughed softly around him then slid his mouth upwards before sitting back and looking down at him.

"Fuck you. Fuck you, you bastard….."

"Later…."

"Fucking teasing, Yank. . Suck it, go on, finish the fucking job before I beat fuck out of you…"

With a grin Jack leaned over him again and already guessing what he was really hoping to find out the answer to extended his tongue in readiness of the first lick to completion.

The mobile started ringing.

Sitting up again he looked, sarcastically, down at the seething Welshman . . "Aren't you gonna get that?"

"No I am not gonna fucking get that. Get sucking….."

Trying not to laugh he told him . . "But it might be important."

Iantos' mouth fell open in disbelief, then realising that this was an attempt at irony he smiled up at him . . "Wanker!"

Jack rocked on his knees and laughed with delight . . "Sorry, couldn't resist." . . he waved a hand through the air suggesting that the caller should go away . . "It's bound to be something to wreck the evening. Just ignore it, it'll stop in a minute."

"No…" . . Ianto pushed himself up on to his elbows . . "Just for that I'm gonna answer it."

"Noooo …. " . . he fell across his body . . "It'll ruin everything. Leave it, I'm sorry, ok, I'm sorry."

As much as it pained him to drag his aching cock away from the promise of a hot mouth he found the strength to pull himself out from underneath Jack and falling from the bed to land on all fours he scrabbled to get to his feet.

In an instant the American was leaping from the opposite side and darting over to the dressing table . . "Ohhhh , no you don't."

He snatched up the phone and turned away from him before looking to see who was calling.

"Who is it?"

"Not sure. Don't answer it just in case." . . he scowled at the piece of plastic as it continued to ring.

"Well, is there a name?"

"No, just a number."

"Well, what's the number?" . . he made to take the phone from him but it stopped ringing.

"There, they've gone…." . . Jack nodded definitively at the mobile then gazed down hopefully at the semi waving about in front of him.

Ianto looked down at himself, then up to Jack, then over to the bed . . "Right, where were we?"

The mobile started ringing.

With a screech Jack lost it . . "Fuck off … just fucking fuck off. Go ….. away."

Ianto smiled at his petulance and stepped closer. As he reached out the phone was pulled away from him.

"No, you're not having it. You're mine tonight. I've been waiting since Saturday for this."

"Yeah, I know you have, and so have I ….." . . trying very hard not to grin he added . . "But it might be important." . . laughing at the glare he held his hand out again . . "Come on, just let me see if I recognise the number."

"No." . . he turned holding the phone to his chest . . "And why isn't your voice mail cutting in?"

"Ugh! I don't know. Do I work for fucking Vodafone? ….. NO! "

The phone stopped ringing. Jack smirked triumphantly then growled as it beeped loud enough to let the whole wide world know that Ianto Jones had eventually received a voice message.

"Someone's persistent." . . lunging forward he reached around him and wrenched the mobile from his clutches.

"So why can't they be persistent some other night?" . . flopping down miserably on to the bed he sulked as he watched him retrieve his mail.

"Woah,….." . . before he could access the message his phone started to ring again. As he answered it Jack sighed heavily; their all-nighter had undoubtedly just drawn to a close.

"Hello?" . . still not recognising the number Ianto answered tentatively . . "Oh, hi Kelly, sorry, didn't realise you had my number. What's up?"

He looked over at Jack and mouthed '_my neighbour…' _then as his mouth dropped open he gasped . . "He what?" . . he listened again as the woman at the other end spoke frantically . . "Oh, for fucks sake, the old bill? They're not, are they? Oh, fuck. So what's happening now?" . . he continued to listen for several seconds and looked to the ceiling in despair . . "I'm sorry, Kel I don't know what to say … other than that he's a fucking idiot, of course. God, I don't believe he's done this. What was he thinking? Shit, they haven't arrested him have they? Mmm, yeah, well that's something I suppose."

He looked back over to Jack and shook his head. Jack sighed deeply.

"What's that? Why, what do they need to speak to me for? Oh, ok, you'd better put them on then and thanks for ringing Kel."

He put his hand over the phone and whispered . . "The police want to talk to me."

Jack didn't look impressed.

"Hello? Yep, that's me. ….. Yes, I'm Ianto Jones. … Well, why would I say I was if I wasn't? … Yes, of course I'm me, who else on this fucking planet would admit to being me, hmmm?" . . he rolled his eyes at Jack and pointing at the phone mouthed '_wanker...' _ but a second later cupped his mouth and laughed silently . . "Oh, hi mate, didn't recognise your voice. Not made it to sergeant yet, then? Yeah, I know, you don't have to tell me that, I know he's a fucking idiot.

After pausing to listen with a grin on his face he laughed back . . "Ok, yeah, I know I was always more trouble than this …. but, I don't ever recall you complaining about being in that tiny cell with me!"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot … you're on duty, I'll just shut up before I give anything else away ….. Look, Chris, just tell him to fuck off or I'll have them both charged with attempted breaking and entering …. …. and you can tell that cunt that's with him to shut his fucking mouth as well. … Hmmm? Er, no, my Tourettes hasn't improved at all, sorry." . . he paused briefly to listen to a comment from the other end then, smiling , finished with . . "Yep, ok then I s'pose I'd better check on it. ….. Ok, yeah, ok then. … Hmmm? Yeah, I knoooow, it seems like ages. We'll have to meet up sometime." . . he smiled tauntingly at Jack. He scowled back at him . . "What? Yeah, but I bet you still look hot in your uniform." . . he laughed loudly at the reply . . "Ok, ok, I'm going. Yeah, cheers mate. Catch ya later. Bye."

He ended the call and frowned down at the naked yet unexcited form on the bed. He had a mixture of frustration and resignation dancing through his pouting features and Ianto couldn't help but smile at the expression. Continuing to sulk up at him and with a sigh he guessed

"Jason?"

"Jason."

Flopping down next to him his back rubbed on the metal bars at the top of the bed and he winced.

Jack sighed again and trailing an arm in his direction slowly let a finger trace up and down between the spot just above his knee and the crease at the top of his thigh . . "Another rain check, I take it."

Sucking in his lips, he shrugged . . "I'm sorry but I don't know what to do for the best. I can't see him being any more trouble tonight, but if I don't go back and check on things the old bill might think I don't give a fuck and if there really is another break in they might not take it seriously." . . he breathed in deeply and let out a long and loud sigh . . "I really don't know what to do."

Jack turned to face him . . "Do you want me to come with you?"

Smiling wistfully he squeezed his hand . . "Thanks, but you need to get some rest before tomorrow and I'd hate myself if your first day at the theatre was shit because of my problems" . . he inclined his head sideways so that it could rest against Jacks' . . "Looks like we're going to have to wait another night before we can shag each other senseless."

"Ugh, god. Can't you just come back after you've checked on everything?"

He laughed quietly at his desperation . . "No, sorry, the tube will have stopped running by then." . . the look on Jacks' face made him feel even more guilty and he tried to ease his disappointment my reminding him . . "But I can still meet up with you first thing in the morning and make sure you get to the theatre on time."

Jack gave a sigh then conceded . . "Okaaay. But make sure you ring me the minute you get back, and if …" . . as he watched Ianto swing himself off of the bed he stopped himself from saying anymore.

"And if what?" . . he looked around the room trying to spot any article of clothing that might belong to him. His shirt and bottoms were screwed up in the corner; he needed something else.

"Oh, it's nothing…"

Not convinced he looked down with a smile . . "You think Jay's gonna be there don't you."

Jack shrugged . . "Déjà vu, Yan, you're leaving me and going home again …"

"Oi, that's not happening. I'm not going down that route again, besides, he won't be there, he can't risk being arrested, it'll fuck with his job. He trains kids as well sometimes so he has to have a police check."

With a quick upwards flick of his head Jack acknowledged his understanding but still didn't look convinced.

"Hey, I'll ring as soon as I get back, ok?"

Jack nodded and watched dejectedly as he left to use the bathroom.

.

.

He peed and freshened up then headed for the guest room. Ten minutes later he walked back out into the living room to find Jack wearing his grey bottoms and leaning against the bathroom wall opposite. With his arms folded across his chest he looked down at his bag and sent him an accusatory stare . . "Why've you got all of your stuff with you?"

Not really sure why he'd just collected all of his things together Ianto didn't know how to reply.

Stepping over to him Jack took the bag from his grasp and threw it back in through the doorway. It landed on the bed with a bounce . . "You can go ….. but the bag stays."

"Jack…"

"Were you gonna bail on me?" . . his arms were folded defensively again . . "You think he's gonna be there, don't you…"

"No, that's not it. I don't know why I ….." . . realising that no matter what he said Jack wouldn't be convinced he stepped over to him and as the arms unfolded he let them wrap around his waist . . "I was coming back, honest."

They stood there in silence for a moment. As Jacks' head fell he fought the temptation to brush his damp fringe back from his forehead for him.

Eventually he looked back up again and gave him a wistful smile . . "You're the only person here that I trust, Ianto." . . before he could be interrupted he put a finger on the Welshmans' lips and continued . . "I'm in a strange town. I don't know a soul other than Jerry and I was just hoping, I mean, I just thought ….. I just thought that I'd found somebody I could trust. I thought I'd found my comforter."

Taking hold of his hand and lifting the finger away he gave a soft laugh . . "Well, one, I'm not bailing out on you, it's just for one night and , two, it's not a sodding security blanket you need, it's a fire blanket. Far too hot for your own good you are!"

Jacks' eyes creased and his shoulders hunched slightly . . "Weeeeeeell, I'd like to disagree with you but…."

"Look, I've been waiting for days to fuck you senseless and I'm not giving up on the challenge that easily."

Jack pulled him in by the waist and kissed him . . "So, you're definitely coming back then?"

"Yes, Jack, I'll be back in the morning. Now, can I get out of here please?"

Reluctantly releasing him he followed him to the door.

.

.

.

.

"Ok, that's definitely the last one.." . . dragging his lips from Jacks' for the fourth time he stepped out on to the landing. Jack followed and held on to one sleeve of his jacket.

"Let go…"

"I can't…"

"Yes you can. Look, I've got to find my way to Green Park before I can even think about getting back to West Hampstead."

"I should really come with you, you might get lost."

"Funny, Jack, funny…" . . he gave a tug and his sleeve pulled free . . "Right then, we can speak later and I'll see you in the morning."

They kissed once more for luck and he turned to leave.

"Be careful, and don't forget, if you do decide to come back tonight I'll be right here waiting for you." . . with a gentle push he sent him on his way.

.

.

.

Leaning in the doorway he watched as he made his way along to the first flight of stairs then, with one deep sigh, stepped inside.

Leaning back onto he door he closed it and slowly but surely his smile faded. It didn't matter how confident they both were of his return, if Jason Cooper was there neither he nor Ianto really stood a chance.

Letting his head roll to one side he listened to the Welshmans' footfall and wondered just how strong he could actually be if needed.

Pushing himself up off of the door he realised he had no option other than to believe what Ianto had promised him and praying that he'd be strong enough to cope this time he tried not to think of what the chances were of Jason actually being there when he got back.

.

.

.

Outside, Ianto stopped mid- flight . Looking back up at the bright red door he berated himself. He should have been more forceful with Jack. He should have made more of an effort to take his gear. Leaving his stuff behind like this had been such a bad idea. With a sigh of regret he carried on down to the bottom of the stairs and found himself wondering what the chances might be of Jason actually being there when he got back.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

Slumping down on to sofa Jack kicked out at the coffee table. He could feel another friendship slowly slipping away from him. What was most frustrating was that he knew, he just knew for sure, that Ianto was the one, but he couldn't see a way past all of the obstacles that lay ahead. This relationship was doomed and it hadn't even started yet.

With a frown he realised that Jasons' continuing reappearance wasn't helping his cause either. He couldn't care less how many times he wanted to get his paws on Ianto, it was the psychological hold he had over him that was the problem. He needed him off the scene, he needed to come up with a plan to make sure that Ianto wanted nothing more to do with him and anyway, if he didn't make some headway soon Joe would be back on his case and with everything else he had to contend with at the moment that was the last thing he needed.

He suddenly felt very used and very alone and with at least an hour and a half to go before he would hear from Ianto he reached for his phone. After scrolling to the first option he drew in a deep breath then hit the call button.

As he heard the voice at the other end a big smile crossed his face.

"Hi, Ma, it's me. Listen, I have a new cell, can you call me back on this number? Ok, bye …. Yep, ok, bye…."

For the next five minutes he tapped his foot impatiently then as his phone started to ring he snapped it up and answered it.

Thanks, Ma. … hmm? No, don't! Don't you dare give this number to anyone else, I've changed it for a reason!"

He waited for her to stop talking then scowled . . "I mean it, Ma. I don't want anyone else getting this number, ok? Good."

He listened patiently for a moment as he received the usual mother to son grief then sensing there was more to her berating of him than normal he chanced . . "Have you seen Bobby?" . . as she began to get upset at the other end he remained quiet.

He hadn't wanted to go down this route but it didn't seem like she was going to give him any choice. As her ramblings became more distressed he tried to get her attention.

"Ma!" . . he let out an annoyed sigh as she started to cry openly . . "Ma! ….. Mam!" . . satisfied he had her attention he began to talk quietly to her . . "Look, Mam, he knows how much I still love him ….. but I've got to do this. It's all I want right now."

He paused as she began to yell at him and with a lump in his own throat he interrupted her . . "Mam, I do love him and I promise as soon as I get a chance I'll be back over to see him."

Blinking quickly to dispel the wetness he changed the subject . . "Hey, how's Tad and Grey? How's he getting on with the pizza boy?"

He laughed as he listened to the latest gossip about his brother but as the voice at the other end started to become distraught again he tried to reassure her . . "Mam, I'm fine, really. The people here are really cool."

She still wasn't listening so in a last ditch attempt to allay her fears he tried . . "Hey, I'm doing just fine! Listen, your boy is gonna be appearing in the West End!" . . he paused to listen then started laughing . . "Yeah, ok, I know it's not exactly Cardiff City Centre but it's almost as impressive!"

As she laughed at him he remembered he had something else to share with her . . "Mam, I've been practising, what's this?" . . he went through it in his head one more time then told her . . "Cara a fetha 'ch pawb lawn lawer!"

He smiled at her reaction then admitted . . "Ok, so the accent still needs work, but at least I'm trying!"

Checking his watch he gasped . . "Hey, I'd better go, this is your bill, remember. Say hi and bye to Tad and Grey for me, and if the little runt decides to get stuck in tell him to be careful!"

As she scolded him he laughed before sighing . . "Ok, Ma, I'll call again soon. Yeah, I love you too. Ok, then. Bye."

Before he could forget he quickly added . . "Oh, and if you see Bobby again … tell him … just tell him that I love him, ok?"

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

**A/N :** Just in case anyone's interested ( roughly translated ) he told her "I love and miss you all very much"

.

.

Be back soon ….. hopefully. bwb


	15. Chapter 15

x

.

.

**A/N :** Wow, that short trip back across London sure has taken a long while. I'd blame public transport but I think a train delay of seven weeks is pushing it just a bit!

.

N. E. Way … if you're still up for the ride just hop aboard this beautiful (open topped) 'Big Red Bus' here and 'hold tight'. Hope the journey isn't too bumpy for you and for those of you up on the top deck I hope you don't mind the British weather, it can get a bit damp up there!

.

.

So, what delights ( if any ) has Ianto found waiting for him now that he's finally home again and will Jack be doomed to spend another passion free night all alone? Hmmm … now that would be telling, wouldn't it!

**Disclaimer :** Jack and Ianto are not mine, if they were … well, let's not go there, eh? … ;)! …

.

.

.

Chapter fifteen

.

.

.

None So Blind

.

.

.

What was I thinking? I shouldn't be here, I should be there looking up at that expression of pure bliss as he slides in.

Fuck, why am I here? I should be there, riding it out with him as he loses control, as he tenses, clenching his teeth, digging his nails in, groaning …..

"That'll be six fifty, mate …."

He's hot and sweaty and his skin is sliding over me, he's fucking me hard and ….

"Okay, forget the fifty, just call it six quid…"

I'm thrusting up, getting him deeper, helping him get off, holding him as he chokes out my name and loses the fight, feeling his cock as it swells and explodes inside, fuck the danger, fuck being careful, watching his face as he fills me, coming inside me, whispering my name, gasping breathlessly against the side of my face and …

"Yan …?"

Fuck he's so hot and his body's so wet, sweat has dripped from his fringe into his eyes, he's still gasping my name as his cum shoots deep inside me, he's trying to catch his breath, twisting and grinding his hips trying to get as deep as he can …..

"Ianto!"

"Hnnghgh?..."

"We're here, mate. Call it six quid."

As the driver nodded to the meter in front of him Ianto smiled sheepishly and glanced down at the embarrassing protrusion trying to break free from his jeans.

Not unfamiliar with this particular passenger and unashamedly amused by his predicament the driver followed his gaze . . "I'd offer to help with that, but it looks as if you've already got company."

His face scrunched up in despair and slowly he turned his head to the left. Sniffing in a long breath of air he opened his eyes then let it back out again as one long and noisy sigh. He handed the driver a ten pound note and unsurprisingly eager to send him on his way he declined the offer of change.

As the meter was reset he stepped from the front seat of the car to gaze down wearily at the blonde propped up in his doorway.

.

.

The tube ride from Green Park had seemed to go on forever and for the most part he'd been sat there in the carriage completely on his own. As the train had lurched its way from side to side he'd stared into space and let his head rock lazily in time with the familiar rolling sensation.

The initial idea of finding Jay waiting for him had sent his mind swimming through countless versions of previously visited scenarios, but by the time he'd reached his destination just the mere thought of confronting the man again had prompted his evening meal to attempt an escapology act at both ends.

To an extent the journey had actually helped. The solitude had given him time to think and as his mind had cleared it hadn't taken a lot of soul searching to decide that regardless of what he might find waiting for him he no longer wanted anything to do with Jason. After all, what was the point in raking through a wreckage when there'd been nothing there to salvage in the first place.

As for Jack? Well, he was a very pleasant yet momentary blip in his usual and boring routine. After all, everyone, even him, was entitled to a small amount of light relief from their hum-drum existence and for one week only and on special offer the waking dream that was Jack Harkness, was his very own and very personal form of light relief.

He'd decided to view it as a small and unscheduled break. He'd booked this weird and psychedelic mind fuck of a weeks' holiday and Jack was his shag for the duration. On Sunday he'd be on his way back home and leaving the holiday romance far behind him.

.

.

.

Looking down at his very hum-drum front doorstep, the fact that the blonde waiting for him was of the female variety and lived in the apartment above was really something of a relief. Hugging the dozing figure next to her Kelly smiled tiredly up at him.

He returned the gesture before letting his gaze slide across to Ellie . . "How long has she been here?"

When he'd phoned from Green Park he hadn't been expecting the passionate and angry reaction she'd given to his predicament and now, in finding her camped out on his front step, he'd be lying if he said it was a total surprise.

Kelly smiled down at her as she dozed in her arms and gently brushed a stray wisp of red hair from her forehead . . "Found her out here about forty minutes ago. I tried to get her to come up to mine while she waited but she was ranting on about some sort of vigil."

Yep, that sounded about right . . "Has he been back at all?"

Ellie stirred and yawned up at him. He held out a hand for her to take and as Kelly pushed he pulled and between them they managed to get her upright.

The blonde watched on intently as Ellie grinned dozily and began to straighten her clothing . . "No, no sign of him. I don't think he'll be showing his face 'round here again tonight. He all but shit himself when they threatened to take him in."

He offered her his hand . . "Come on, shift your arse. Let's get inside then you can give me all the grizzly details."

.

.

He'd always liked Kelly. She'd never had a problem with any of the wayward goings on in the apartment below. Her husband on the other hand, and whose name he very rarely remembered, could be a little less forgiving. Fortunately, for all concerned downstairs, Kelly, being in her mid- thirties and roughly fifteen years younger than him, had gotten in to the habit of calling him a miserable old bastard then telling him to shut up and mind his own business, after which he'd usually go into a quiet sulk for days on end.

.

.

As he grasped at her fingers she held the other hand up for Ellie to take. With one big heave they pulled her to her feet and fifteen minutes later the three of them were huddled around the kitchen table with a coffee.

.

.

.

"I still can't believe he was drunk on a week night."

Ianto was taking his already empty mug over to the sink. He'd been listening with growing disbelief as Kelly had explained that she'd heard a noise outside and had looked down to find a very unstable Jason trying to pick his way in to the sun room.

"That bloke he was getting all cozy with at the party….."

Ellie cut in . . "Dark hair, olive skin, sickening voice, annoyingly confident?"

"Yeah, him. It sounded like he was encouraging him, you know, telling him what to do. But I'd swear he was stone cold sober." . . she shrugged her shoulders up at Ianto as an apology . . "I did try to reach you but you weren't answering your phone."

Leaning back on the counter and crossing his legs at the ankles he grinned at the floor. Both women tutted as they shook their heads at him.

"Still, the old bill got here quickly for a change and that copper in charge? Well, as soon as he heard this was your place he insisted I keep trying to get hold of you."

This time they got a smug smile. They both shook their heads again.

Ellie fell back in her chair sighing. If she'd been here she'd have made sure her right boot connected firmly with Joes gonads . . "So, did Jay say what he wanted? What were they gonna do, squat here while Yan was away or something?"

"God knows, I couldn't get one word of sense out of him. I don't think I've ever seen him so pissed and my god you should have seen the state of his face, it looks like he's had a row with the front of a bus."

Ianto stopped smiling. He recalled Jacks description of his injuries, Joe had a lot to answer for, he'd only been back in his life for a few days and here he was already making it a misery all over again.

He spun his thumbs in circles around each other and deliberated . . "He never drinks on a week night and even at the weekends he normally only has a couple."

Ellie leaned forward again and slouching rested her weary chin in her palms . . "Unlike you…."

"Yes, unlike me. Thank you for that."

She mouthed 'no problem' up at him and as Kelly tapped at the end of her nose she scrunched it up before rubbing it vigorously with the side of her forefinger.

Ianto watched the pair of them but said nothing. Couldn't they have sprung this on him some other night? He was far too fucked off with Joe to have the where- with- all to worry about these two as well.

The seconds ticked by and all three were lost in their own thoughts. Kelly was thinking about the cute little redhead sitting opposite, the cute little redhead was thinking of the best ways to inflict pain and misery on an irritating and over confident Italian who was really from London and Ianto was just musing and mulling, which he knew was rarely a good idea when he was tired and irritable but Joe and the control he seemed to have over Jason was slowly eating away at that particular part of his brain that was normally reserved for rational thinking.

The more he thought about the situation the more pissed off he became. He was starting to get a twitch in his right eye, he needed to vent, he was going to give himself a migraine at this rate and he'd be fucked if he was going to let that arrogant wanker make him ill ….. so, in true subdued and totally controlled Ianto Jones style, he began to yell …. very loudly.

"Why the fuck couldn't the bastard have stayed in the States? He's no fucking good for him. He comes swanning back here, fucking up his life. He's a selfish, arrogant, self-obsessed cunt! Where was he when Jay was close to tears every night, eh? Where was he when …"

"Babe…"

As his hands flew angrily through the air to emphasise his point Ellie grasped them and held on tightly . . "Sshh, babe, you're shouting. It's late…."

She slowly released first one hand then the other and covering his face he spoke through them . . "Sorry, ladies, it's been a very long day."

"Well, on a brighter note and in light of the fact that you couldn't get to your mobile earlier I'm guessing that things are faring marginally better with your new American friend."

As the words left Kellys' lips his hands slid from his face . . "Ohhhhh fuck."

Both women peered warily at him . . "Whaaat?"

"I told him I'd call as soon as I got back. By now he's probably staring into an empty JD bottle and convincing himself that I'm with Jay."

Kelly glanced at her watch . . "I'd better get going anyway. With any luck he'll have died in his sleep up there."

"Doooon't ….." . . with a smack to the fore-arm Ellie scalded her . . "Don't joke like that."

She reached across to ruffle her magenta spikes . . "Who's joking?"

Once again Ianto took in the scene playing out before him. From where he was standing it appeared that his neighbour was hitting on his best friend. Well, stranger things had happened, much stranger, and who was he to question this sudden change in orientation.

Kelly smiled up at his expression and as both he Ellie escorted her to the front door the tiny redhead sidled up to give her a hug . . "Thanks for sitting with me earlier."

"My pleasure ….."

Whilst acknowledging the thanks from Ellie she raised her eyes to find Iantos'. As he met her gaze she slowly winked at him.

"Ohhhkaaay….."

The fingers of her right hand began to dance around in light circles at the top of Ellies' arm.

Laughing quietly at her and shaking his head he stepped forward to kiss her on the cheek . . "Thanks for everything Kel. You've been brilliant tonight."

"No problem, Ianto."

Surprising him she winked yet again then smacked a noisy air kiss at Ellie . . "See you soon honey" . . adding . . "If I'm lucky."

At this point they both studied the dozy elfin face for a reaction. Nothing, she was totally oblivious. Not a flaming Scooby.

"Yeah, bye Kel." . . she held the door open for her.

Watching the two women in the doorway Ianto was very deep in thought. It was clear that someone was going to have to have some serious words with this young woman.

He looked around in the hope that some other brave soul might pop up out of nowhere and volunteer but knowing that really he was the only man for the job his frown started to deepen. Ok, this should be good but how on earth was he supposed to go about telling an active volcano that she was as blind as a bat and needed to get a life? Tactfully and from a distance he finally decided.

.

.

.

.

"Well …. ah, aha!, gotcha! …" . . spotting his mobile hiding yet again on the mantle-shelf he sighed at his own forgetfulness before continuing . . "It would appear that my lovely neighbour bats for both sides….."

"Really?" . . she looked up from washing the mugs . . "What makes you say that?"

Dragging the palm that was now covering his eyes slowly downward he judged the gap. Nine feet? Ten at a push, he might get away with it

"Els, have you ever considered that you might have been spending maybe a little too much of your time in the company of gay men? I was thinking, like, maybe it's about time you got out there and had some fun of your own…"

As she stared over the counter top at him he chickened out deciding . . "Okay, let me phone Jack first then perhaps we could have a little chat."

Not having the faintest what he was on about she hunched her shoulders in agreement then turned back to the sink.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

For gone midnight the road outside was still fairly busy. By contrast the flat inside seemed both very empty and very quiet.

For well over an hour now he'd been hoping for a call. There was no way it would have taken this long, even allowing for delays on the tube Ianto would've been back ages ago.

The silence was deafening, his depression was deepening. The call he'd been promised still hadn't come and now he was struggling with trying not to let himself wonder why.

It hurt, after only four days it had no right to, but it did so instead of sinking in visions that he'd rather not envisage, he'd been making bets with himself over which of the two calls he was expecting he'd get first: The one giving the explanation of why it hadn't arrived sooner and apologising for yet another bout of 'defences down body rubbing' in the bathroom? Or the one that would be insisting that he try to explain why a certain someone was body rubbing in the aforementioned bathroom in the first place! Neither option left him jumping for joy. He was most definitely on to a loser either way.

Having given up on the old Stooges movie he'd been watching ( it made him laugh and laughing reminded him of Ianto ) he was now propped up on his bed, staring alternately between his mobile and the lid of the bottle of lube that he was repeatedly flicking open then noisily closing again.

The clicking was helping him to concentrate on solving his current dilemma and, more importantly, was taking his mind off of the deafening lack of ringtone.

He continued to consider his predicament. How was he supposed to persuade Jason that Ianto was out of bounds? The two of them were like a pair of friggin' magnets; they just kept on flying right back towards each other.

Joe was obviously having little or no luck at his end in keeping them apart and right at this very moment the two of them were probably going at it hell for leather and screaming the house down.

With a frustrated sigh he closed the lid of the bottle and studied it briefly before aiming it at the door opposite. It was only as it left his hand that he belatedly considered the consequences of launching a bottle with a weakened lid, and filled with oil, at a solid object.

As it made contact he winced; what a wonderful start to the house-sitting this would be! After a second or two he crawled to the edge of the bed and peered over at the bottom of the doorway. The bottle and its contents were both still intact.

His mood brightened. This had to be a good sign surely. Someone was sending him an omen. Things were going to improve, though he'd be the first to admit that as things currently stood they couldn't get much worse.

Something had definitely been amiss since he'd landed at Heathrow. This continent did strange things to his personality and pulling power. Back home he didn't have this sort of problem. Back home it was normally a case of him kicking somebody out of bed after a couple of hours. He couldn't ever recall a time when someone had upped and walked out half way through the event.

He'd already guessed that Ianto would be a challenge ( understatement of the century ) but what he hadn't expected was for him to be quite so immune to his charms. Either he was losing his touch, or he'd finally met his match.

Well, there was no way it could be the former, could it ….…. no, of course not …. so that left him with the second option, he'd met his match. Yeah, that was it. Ianto was his perfect man, he was the 'one that mattered', he was his 'ideal', they 'slotted', they 'fitted', they 'counter-balanced', they, um, yin-yanged.

Yep, this was it, his open and shut case, it was going to be Ianto Jones or nobody. So all he had to do now was convince the man himself of their impending journey through life together as fated lovers then keep him out of Jasons' reach. Simple! Though, of course, if the randy bastard could stop shagging long enough to give him a call the proceedings might be able to progress just that little bit faster.

.

.

He tried not to think too hard about what the two of them might be getting up to back at Iantos'. How many more times was he going to be left begging for it whilst the insatiable Mr Jones went home and shagged his ex? In a normal world this sort of treatment would be unacceptable, in a normal world he'd be entitled to a lot more respect than this and anyway, how would Ianto feel if every five minutes he kept disappearing back to ….

Just thinking about him made his blood run cold and the thought of how Ianto would react if he ever found out was far too scary to even contemplate.

As the minutes ticked by he started to become resentful. Here he was alone in a strange city with practically everybody that he'd met using him for their own ends. Even Ianto had him hanging from the end of a very long piece of string.

He fell back against the pillows and stared at his phone. No, fuck it, he was worth more than this. They could all take a hike, he didn't need any of them, not even Ianto Jones. He couldn't be the only one surely. There had to be another perfect match out there just waiting for him, after all there were no rules that said he had to stick to this one.

Yes, Mr Jones was now hanging by a very thin thread. He'd give him another ten minutes and then he could get fucked.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"Which one was his number again? I haven't put his name in yet." . . he was hurriedly scrolling through his missed calls trying to recognise the number that Ellie had forwarded two days previous.

She stepped out in to the hall and held up her own mobile.

Peering closely at her display he began to dial Jacks number from the house phone . . "I'll have a hot chocolate, ta …"

"Is that one of your subtle hints?" . . ok, so what was he planning on saying that he didn't want her to hear, then?

"Yes …. fuck off…."

As she disappeared back over to the kitchen he smiled after her.

.

.

.

After just one ring the call was answered. Jack spoke curtly

"You're not lying in a pool of blood somewhere between Hammersmith and West Hampstead after all, then?"

"Fuck. Jack, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I know I said I'd call but I can explain…."

"What makes you think I want details? The last episode was quite graphic enough thank you."

"Jack, he's not here."

"Well, you wouldn't say otherwise, would you? I can't see what you're up to from here, not that it's any of my business, of course."

Jealous beyond anything he'd ever experienced Jack snarled as he listened to Ianto spit his reply at the other end

"Fucking right it's none of your business. And who the fuck do you think you are assuming that I've just walked in off the street and…"

"It's what you did last time…"

"And it's still none of your fucking business."

"So why did you come to find me at the hotel the next day?"

"Because I ….. because ….."

"Because you wanted it to be my business."

"Fuck you, Jack. You know what? Just fuck off, you're as obnoxious as that cunt you came over on the plane with."

"Ooooh, you do like your low blows. You have to admit though, it was you that came to find me and not the other way 'round. FUCK!"

The line had gone dead.

Ianto stared down at the receiver that was now back in its cradle.

.

.

Over in Hammersmith Jack stared his mobile and listened disbelievingly to the dialling tone.

"What the father of all fucks just happened? Shit, you're an idiot! He's called you at last. Why the hell did you just start a fight with him?"

Closing his eyes he repeatedly smacked the phone against his forehead . . "Idiot, idiot, idiot…"

.

.

Meanwhile, back in Gotham City, Ianto was waving his hands like a madman at the Bat phone and screaming at it as if Jack could still hear him . . "And anyway, you wanker, he's not even fucking here!"

A small voice drifted out from the kitchen area . . "You're shouting again…"

"Fuck off! You know what? I don't care if I'm fucking shouting it's my fucking apartment!"

A banging echoed down through the ceiling above.

"And you can fuck off as well you old bastard. You're supposed to be fucking dead!"

There was another round of banging. He wrapped both hands around the base of his coat stand and thrust it up at the ceiling.

"Fuck …..Off!"

At the kitchen table Ellie had one arm clutched to her ribcage whilst the sleeve covering her other was wiping away the tears of laughter.

Ianto reconsidered his logic in smashing his furniture into his lovely clean and white ceiling and returned to abusing the phone instead . . "Fucking stupid, oh, sorry , friggin' stoooopid, Yank! What's his fucking problem?"

It started to ring.

"Fuuuuuuck Ooooofffffffffff!"

Ellie stared out from the living room . . "Yan, answer it, you're both behaving like little kids."

As the phone continued to ring she pointed at it . . "Stop being such a wanker and answer it."

After sneering at her he reached down and lifted the receiver

"You'd better make this really good or I'm …"

"You're wonderful ….. and I'm jealous …and I'm sorry. Will that do for starters?"

Ellie shook her head at the combination of smug yet sappy smile then fell down exhausted on to the couch.

Hearing only silence at his end Jack was starting to feel a little apprehensive

"Yan? You still there?"

"I am."

"Oh, good. Look, I'm an idiot, okay? I've been getting myself into a bit of a state here ….."

"Jack, he's not here."

"It's okay…."

"But he's not here."

"Can we talk about something else please?"

"Oh, for fucks' sake…." . . he leaned away from the phone . . "Oi, munchkin, get your arse out here."

As she slouched through the doorway he handed her the receiver . . "Tell him…"

She lifted it to her mouth . . "Hey, gorgeous…"

Why did she insist on being his best friend? . . "Get on with it."

"Hey, baby girl, how ya doin' ?"

"Yeah, I'm fine you horny all American boy, how are you?"

"Just fucking get on with it!" . . Ianto was peering, irritated, up at his lovely white ceiling which was now embellished by three inch long dirty smudges, when they were done here she could get up there and clean it for him, that'd teach her.

"I think I might have blown my chance, Els."

"You are kidding, right?"

"TELL HIM! Just fucking tellllllll hiiiiiim then gooooooo!…"

"Oh, hold on, Jack…."

Big green eyes peered up at him . . "What is it exactly that I'm supposed to be telling him?"

"That Jay's not here, you imbecilic gnome!"

"Ooooh, you have put him in a bad mood, haven't you…."

"Sorry, honey. Does he hate me?"

"Pretty much, but he'll get over it."

A nose was pressed against her temple and a deep voice threatened . . "Tell him or you die, bitch….."

"Right, Jack, listen carefully. There's just me and this knob-head inside the place. Kelly was here but she shot back upstairs about twenty minutes ago and I'm sorry that we kept him talking for so long but, honestly, you should have seen his little face when he realised he'd forgotten something. Aw, it was so sweet, bless him. He felt really, really, really bad …."

"Okay, that'll do thanks, off you go…." . . he took the phone from her and nodded at the living room . . "Go on, fuck off, you've outgrown your usefulness…."

Backing in through the doorway she poked her tongue out as far as she could get it. He did the same back then grinned as he heard Jack roaring with laughter.

"Hello, idiot…"

"Forgive me?"

"Oi, don't push it, you're an idiot, let's just leave it at that for now, shall we?"

Jack started to laugh again . . "You got back okay then?"

Behind his closed lids his eyes sailed upwards . . "No, I'm still sitting on the flaming Jubilee Line! Jack, I've just answered my house phone so obviously I've got back okay! Honestly …. some people!"

"Oh, such a harsh wit, Mr Jones. I must remember to be careful where I let you insert that razor sharp tongue of yours…."

"Was that a bit uncalled for, then?"

"Maybe just a little. You know people do say obvious things sometimes, Ianto, it's called making conversation."

"Yeah, okay I'm sorry, it's just that I feel all on edge and I'm fed up, pissed off, wound up, irritable …."

Jack continued for him . . "Sexy, hot, fit as fuck …. not in my bed ..…"

"Exactly! I'm beginning to think we're cursed. Were doomed to exist in a flurry of wanks and blow jobs…."

"Ah, but curses can be broken and imagine the huuuuuge reward that's waiting for you once you finally find your prince ….."

"Are you boasting again?"

"You tell me, you've seen it…"

They both laughed for a few seconds then gave a loud sigh each.

"You know, with my acerbic wit and your overwhelming lack of modesty we'd make a great team ….. theoretically…"

Holding his breath he clenched his eyes tightly and hoped that Jack didn't make too much out of this uncharacteristic burst of enthusiasm from him.

Jack, to his credit, refrained from making any reference to him being a theory rather than a practicality and instead with a loud laugh he agreed . . "Hey, yeah, like Bonnie and Clyde…."

Relieved that he was off the hook Ianto couldn't resist joining in . . "Burke and Hare…."

"Batman and Robin….."

"Mulder and Scully…."

"Hans and Luke…."

"Jekyll and Hyde….."

Jack tutted . . "No, stoopid. You're both of them… duh…"

"Ok then … Darstedly and Muttley…"

"Ok, but I'm not being the nasty old man. I want to be the dog."

"Well, as you're already a bitch I'd say the dog suits you to a tee!"

As the machine gun of mirth from the other end threatened to deafen him he pulled the phone from his ear.

Jack finally controlled himself enough to tease . . "Oooh, who's the bitch again? Um, where was I? Oh, yeah, Kirk and Spock, hey this could go on all night."

Ianto jumped in quickly . . "Well it could if you want, it's your fucking phone bill ….…"

As they both laughed again he remembered something from earlier

"Actually, that reminds me, I did try to call you from the restaurant just after I left. I couldn't be arsed to walk to the station and was going to ask Maria for the number of a local taxi firm but it turns out that her brother's a cab driver. He was just finishing his shift so offered me a freebie to Green Park. I thought I'd give you a ring while I was waiting ….."

He paused as he recalled how he'd been surprised at not being able to get through to Jack and after a few goes had consequently decided to just tell him his news once he finally got back . . "All I got was some woman telling me she couldn't connect me and to try again later."

There was the slightest of hesitations at the other end before Jack offered . . "Really? It must have been the signal again. I keep losing it 'round here."

.

.

Over in Hammersmith Jack was silently mouthing 'Fuck!' up to the ceiling. This had been an ideal opportunity to explain a few things to Ianto so why had he just lied? And what was so wrong with admitting that he was calling his folks back home, anyway? Yes, there were some things that he'd rather he didn't know about just yet but he needn't have gone into detail about the conversation. God, he was an idiot sometimes.

Completely unaware of the lack of coherency at the other end Ianto was still rambling away . . "Anyway, I'm sorry if I've kept you up all night. You should go to bed now, I mean, you need to be all bright and breezy for tomorrow."

On catching only the last part of the sentence Jack pouted before declaring . . "But I don't want to be all bright and breezy 'tomorrow' ….. I want to be pounding you into this mattress 'tonight'. We had plans, remember? Or have you forgotten about those as well? "

"What do you think?"

"I think you should come back here and let me screw you to the bed."

He laughed quietly at the suggestion . . "Nice idea but the state my back's in I think it would be more of a case of me screwing myself down on to you." . . his jeans got tighter . . "Ok, can we stop this talk now?"

"Hmmmmm ….." . . he sounded distracted . . "But just so that you know, thanks to you, something just came up and now I'm going to have to go make love to myself ….…. again …. "

"Yeah, well I don't think Els is going anywhere any time soon so you'd better have one for me as well."

They both laughed again.

"I'll meet you outside the shopping centre at nine, ok?"

No answer.

"Jack, I said I'll meet you at nine, ok?"

There was a further moments silence then he heard a whisper of . . "okay ….."

Jacks' breathing had become audible. Ianto glanced accusingly at the receiver . . "Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

From the other end there came a deliberate and low . . "mmmmmmm."

"Oi! Pack it in. You could at least wait until I'm gone."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm not a fucking premium rate number."

"Yan?"

"What?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Oh, fuck off!"

They both started to laugh again.

"So, Mr Jones, I'll see you in a few hours then…."

"Yeah, don't forget, outside the shopping centre."

"Yep, got it."

"I'll see you there then."

"Can't wait …."

"Night Jack…."

"Night Yan…"

For five seconds or so there was silence.

"Jack, hang up…."

A soft laugh was followed by . . "No, you hang up …."

"Jack, we are not going there, ever. Now, you do it."

"Oh, for crying out loud …. I'll fucking do it…"

"Oi!"

The phone was snatched from his hand "Night Jack …. he'll see you tomorrow ... bye….."

She slammed the receiver down on to its base and pointed exasperatedly into the living room . . "You, in there. I'm knackered and your chocolate's getting cold."

Open mouthed he followed her into the living room . . "Er, were you listening to my conversation?"

She turned to face him . . "No, I was overhearing it, there's a very subtle difference."

"It was private…" . . he reached down to pick up his mug and glared up at her.

She fell back on to the couch grinning.

He shook his head at her gall . . "I hate you sometimes, you know that?"

Ignoring him completely she sat forward and cupped her chin with her hands . . "Sounds like you and Jack are getting to know each other pretty well. So, come on then, spill, what's he like between the sheets?"

Yeah, he thought, he wouldn't mind knowing the answer to that one himself.

"Look …" . . he leaned down to place his mug back on the table . . "I know you're hoping that something's gonna come of all this but don't get your hopes up. After Sunday I won't be seeing him again."

Her face dropped as the news got worse.

"I'm not hoping for anything more than a memorable shag and come Sunday he'll be bored of me anyway. I'm just a novelty for him at the moment that's all. I'm his bit of rough. It'll wear off by the weekend."

She shook her head . . "No, you've got it all wrong about him. He told me himself. He said he really likes you."

"So? That does help if you're looking at getting inside someones pants."

She shook her head angrily . . "Will you stop being so fucking blasé about this. You know you like him." . . her fists balled in frustration . . "Yan, you can't keep pushing people away because of something that might never happen."

As a distraction he bent down again to pick up his mug "Don't do this, Els, I'm not fighting with you…"

"Well I'm sorry, babe, but you're acting like a complete moron. Yes, okay you've had a couple of bad experiences ….."

"Okay, stop now."

"You know yourself there's something different about Jack, I can hear the difference in you when you speak to him."

"Okay, that's enough! I don't fucking need this at one in the morning, in fact, I don't need it at all so just shut the fuck up, okay?"

"You know, getting angry about it won't make it go away. You want this, Yan, I know you can sense there's something special about him….."

"Yeah, his body, I want to fuck him senseless, okay? Now either shut the fuck up or go home."

She shook her head slowly in despair . . "You know, I wish you could hear yourself when you talk to him, your voice smiles…"

"Oh, do me a favour, go fucking analyse somebody else. I'm not pursuing it so give it up, end of chat!" . . the mug was slammed back down again.

As he turned away from her she fell back in her seat . . "Oh, babe, please don't be angry with me, I can't stand seeing you so miserable. I just want you to be happy for a change ….."

Turning back he sighed and crossed the room. Sitting down next to her he put an arm around her shoulders and dragged her back up into a sitting position . . "Look, I know deep down you mean well, but how about you stop worrying about me and concentrate on yourself for a change?"

.

.

.

.

For the next ten minutes she sat there quietly and listened, wide eyed, as in a much calmer state he commented on her tunnel vision and described her, in the nicest way possible, as being insular and cocooned.

Finally he got around to describing exactly what he thought he'd witnessed during the previous hour or so.

"Well, that doesn't mean anything." . . she flicked her head dismissively . . "We're all overly tactile. She didn't mean anything by it. No, you daft bugger, she was just being friendly, that's all …."

He hit her firmly on the back of the head.

"Well, as you're still here, I take it that you're not going home tonight."

"No chance…."

"Well, can we just get to bed then? I'm whacked."

As he disappeared off to the bathroom she put her phone on silent and sent a message

_hi gorgeous sorry its late just wanted you to know that im staying here with him tonight x x _

While she waited for the reply she stepped over to the blinds to have a look out. Frowning, she peered through the slats and watched as a car slowly drove past. It was unusual to get traffic down this street during the daytime let alone this time of night.

Her phone vibrated

_you are a wonderful friend …to both of us ….. thank you hun your all american boy x x_

With a smile she took her phone off of silent and made her way to the bedroom to borrow one of Iantos' t-shirts.

.

.

.

Wrapping his arms tighter around her body Ianto pulled Ellie in closer to him.

He kissed the back of her head before mumbling into it . . "So, remind me again, why, exactly, are you in my bed and not in the spare room?"

She smiled and wriggled back into his embrace . . "So that you can experience the joys of sex with a woman for a change?"

"Nope…." . . a grin spread across his face and he rocked his fore-head against her hair . . "I'm pretty sure that wasn't it…"

With a sigh she gripped tightly on to his forearm and gave it a shake . . "Yan, I'm sorry about earlier ….. I shouldn't have eaves dropped."

"And I'm sorry I called you a gnome….."

They both snorted then started to giggle.

Lowering his head he kissed the back of her shoulder . . "I love you, munchkin."

She angled her mouth downward to kiss his knuckles . . "Love you too, babe…"

Smiling sweetly she let herself drift off.

Behind her, all the love in the world wouldn't have stopped Ianto from wishing that the body he was holding on so very tightly to was Jacks'.

As the minutes ticked by he slowly started to drift off. He was praying that his dreams be filled with those eyes, that smile, that laugh, that …

"Yan?"

The small voice dragged him back. Without out opening his eyes he mumbled

"Hmmm? Wassup?"

There was the briefest of hushes before the same small voice asked

"Do you really think she likes me?"

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

Jacks' head hit the pillow and still smiling with relief at Ellies' message he closed his eyes. A second later his mobile started to ring.

With a sigh he clicked the side light back on and he reached out again for his phone. Recognizing the number he paused briefly before answering.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Now, Jack, you're not going to be awkward, are you?"

"Look, what's so important that it can't wait until the morning?"

Oh, he knew exactly what was so important, but this was just one conversation he didn't want to be having full stop.

"Lights are on at the Jones household. Anything you'd care to explain to me?"

Jack decided that, no, he didn't care to explain.

"Ah, like that, is it? Well, I might just be forced to take our little friend out for a drink and a chat and you know how loose my lips can get when I've had a drink, Jack."

"Keep away from him ….."

A loud laugh barked in his ear . . "Oh, Jack, Jack ,Jack. Like you're in a position to start making demands!"

"Look, there's no need to tell him anything, he thinks we met at the airport and I'd like it to stay that way."

"Then just do as you're told and the boy from the valleys can remain in blissful ignorance."

A mouthful of drink was swallowed before the caller admitted . . "Have to say, though, I really don't know what you and Jay see in him, he's certainly a bit plain looking for you and he's a bit on the …"

"Just stay away from him ….."

"What do you think he'll say if he ever finds out? Your little piece of Wales isn't going to be too impressed, is he?"

"Look, he'll be back here with me tomorrow. Your little stunt earlier interrupted a very pleasant evening."

"Just make sure you keep him away from Jay from now on, otherwise I might just have to let him in on a few secrets."

Jack refrained from allowing his mobile to join the bottle on the other side of the room . . "You really are one twisted mother fucker …."

"Careful, Jack. I suggest you keep that tongue of yours in check. And anyway, what did you tell that cute waiter I was? Your very own piece of Latino ass, wasn't it? Oh, and while we're at it, the local diner, Jack? You really are the last of the big romantics, aren't you!"

Refusing to be baited Jack drew in a deep breath then slowly let it back out again.

Sensing victory the voice at the other end continued to taunt him . . "You seem to forget, it wasn't all that long ago that you were describing me as, oooh, what was it again? Oh, yeah, that was it; I was as cute as cotton candy, wasn't I …. Oh, how times change …"

"Look, just stay the fuck away from him. I'm not gonna let you fuck this up as well."

"Then just do your job properly and he'll never know. Oh, and just so you know, I've decided I might need a more personal favour or two as well, if you know what I mean…."

As a self-satisfied snigger sounded down the line Jack tensed; his jaw clenching hard. A second later he heard

"Sweet dreams my little cowboy…"

He hung up and finally his phone found itself joining the bottle of lube on the other side of the room.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

tbc.


	16. Chapter 16

x

.

.

.

Chapter Sixteen

.

.

Strangers In The Night : Part One

.

.

Arms stretched high above his head Jack gave a loud yawn. Sleep hadn't exactly been his best friend over the last few hours and broken by recurring thoughts of a certain Welsh guy (and his Italian sired nemesis) it had, in fact, managed to evade him for most of the night.

As he lifted himself from the pillow he winced and gave a low groan. A dull ache was manifesting itself above both brows and he was convinced that a layer of sand was etching something deep and lasting into both eyeballs. With a sigh he threw back the duvet and swung himself over the side of the bed. Arms reaching up to the ceiling his mouth opened wide again and reflexively his eyes screwed up tightly. He rubbed at them both with the heels of his hands before taking a chance in reopening them again.

The first thing he realised, other than that rubbing furiously at your eye-lids in this situation didn't really help, was that his lower half was still nicely enshrouded by a pair of sloppy grey pants. The second thing that registered was that said pants were now rather crumpled; in fact, on closer inspection, Ianto himself would probably conclude that his favourite grey bottoms were now as creased as fuck.

"Ugh, not good. Somebody's in big, big trouble." . . as he smoothed his hands along one leg, dragging and stretching the material out flat, he dared to imagine how those harsh Welsh vowels might sound later in the day as they berated him. As something of a solution he considered that maybe, before he left for the shopping centre, he should throw the offending item into the washer, just as a gesture of goodwill, like, but merely a second later he was discounting the idea completely; with his track record the chances of said item coming out of the machine two sizes smaller was a probability rather than a possibility and he didn't like to think what Ianto would do to him once he realised that he couldn't actually get them on anymore. Ok, that settled it; he'd stick to handing them over worn and creased. Yes, creased but still wearable was most definitely the healthier route to go down.

With a wobble he balanced on one foot and used the other to scoot his mobile and the discarded bottle of oil out his way. After dragging the door inward and plodding his way down the small bank of wooden dormer steps he forced one foot to move in front of the other until he found the bathroom. His fingers raked blindly around inside his wash-bag until, with a grunt, they came away with a small bottle of 'Opti-Clear' eye-drops. Blinking rapidly he squirted some of the liquid into each eye.

Next he peered at his reflection, poked out his tongue and sighing loudly at his appearance he plodded back out of the bathroom. He'd made it as far as the first sofa before he realised that he needed a piss. With a frown he rotated on the spot and plodded straight back in there again.

.

.

.

As he dried his hands he widened his eyes dramatically. Staring hard into the mirror he angled his face first one way and then the other . . "Hmmm …." . . there did seem to be a slight improvement; they'd probably be fine by the time he had to leave.

Attempting his journey to the kitchen for a second time he swooped one arm down towards the coffee table and extending his fingers he snatched up his watch. A quick glance through the blur revealed that it was six twenty. His shoulders sagged in despair and looking ahead he lumbered towards the kitchen doorway. As he let the watch fall aimlessly onto the sofa it bounced elusively out of sight, commandeering a cushion as cover.

Trying to yawn without opening his mouth he dragged a hand through his matted hair and found himself wondering if their planned all-nighter would still have been going on at this god-forsaken hour. He kind of liked to think it would. With the irony of his situation not escaping him his lips curled at the corners as he realised that if they had still been going for it at least he'd have a valid reason for feeling so fucked.

In the kitchen he half-filled a tumbler with tap water then popped a couple of pain killers free from their foil surround. With one over-stated movement he threw them into his mouth and as he began to drain the glass he felt around blindly for the jar of coffee that he knew was there somewhere.

The last gulp of water slipped down his throat and he let out a sated breath before deciding . . "Okay, let's do this. How about lots of sugar? Yeah, let's try a shit load of sugar."

He made himself the first of what would eventually become three large mugs of very strong, black with a dessert spoon-full of energy boost then sitting down at the kitchen table he first grimaced then shuddered as he swallowed down the first mouthful.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

As another shiver ran through him Ianto found himself deliberating over why the fuck he'd decided to leave home this morning without his jacket and hunching in on himself he peered ahead at his destination.

"No … fuckin' …. way." . . in total disbelief at what, or to be more precise, whom, he thought he could see his lower jaw hung loosely in one of those totally gob-smacked moments. As he stared more intently, his pace gradually slowed until with a not totally convinced . . "Fuck, it can't be …" . . he finally came to a complete halt and squinted into the distance.

Was it him? It looked like it could be him. It was definitely male and was that his jacket? Bollocks, was that his jacket or not? And was it actually male? Yeah, it had to be, it was appealing even from this distance.

With an annoyed grunt he gave up. He knew his eyesight was failing him, it was, after all, one of the downsides of having pretty, pale blue eyes, but he wasn't this bad yet, surely. Moving off again he blamed the watery morning sun for the fact that he couldn't see a bloody thing.

.

.

Naturally he'd assumed that Jack would be late, well, who in their right mind wouldn't have, and the fact that the man himself was currently propping up the brickwork of the local shopping centre whilst flicking his way from one page of a daily newspaper to another was suggesting to Ianto that he'd either, One: not bothered going to bed at all, Two: had shit the aforementioned bed and had therefore had no option other than to get out of it (unlikely, he decided) or Three ( and the least likely) : he hadn't be able to curtail his eagerness in seeing yours truly again. Finally deciding that it was probably just a case of first day nerves he picked up the pace and tried his hardest not to look as cold as he felt.

.

.

.

Finally he came to within non-squinting distance and forced himself to lose the not so attractive 'Notre Dame' look. Esmeralda, as he'd now decided to christen Jack, looked hot and not as in the opposite of cold, sense, either. To anyone else there was probably nothing particularly special about the plain white t-shirt or black denims and in turn not really adding anything out of the ordinary to the overall effect the familiar college jacket and black Converse sat exactly as they always did but it was just that for some reason today Jacks' appearance had him imagining all manner of debauched things.

.

.

"You're late…." . . with a sneaky private investigators glance to the side Jacks' eyes left the newspaper.

"No, Sherlock, if you'd care to check your timepiece I think you'll find that it's actually you who are unbelievably early."

Jack dropped the tabloid into a nearby waste bin before affording him a more customary greeting . . "Morning, Yan." . . He couldn't believe how exited he felt. He was finding it hard to decide if the sudden jitterbugging in the top of his stomach was a result of being with Ianto again or the knowledge that he was on his way to the theatre.

"Morning …." . . Ianto gave one nod in return and as the American walked towards him he found himself drinking him in from top to toe. With a barely perceptible twitch of his head he managed to refocus and nodded over to the discarded newspaper . . "So, anything interesting happening in that mal-adjusted world of ours?"

The piece of gum that had been rolling lazily around in Jacks mouth was momentarily chewed upon in a more considerate, thoughtful manner and his eyes, although still bearing that naughty glint, took on a more appreciative, half-lidded appearance. As he put his head to one side he blatantly studied the man before him . . "Nah, not really, well, nothing compared to what I'm looking at right now anyways."

Taken aback by the comment Ianto cast a self-critical eye downward at his attire. He didn't _feel_ very special, in fact, almost all of his favourite gear was still languishing at Jacks' new flat and what he'd found left to choose from at home he'd more or less lost interest in a long while ago. In the end, from what was on offer, the slightly ripped pale blue jeans had been an obvious choice whilst the white on black Young Americans print had been the third t-shirt that he'd tried on.

He realised that Jack was smiling at him, seemingly amused by his expression, and felt obliged to explain . . "All my good stuff's at yours."

As the chewing became noisier the Opti-Cleared blue eyes twinkled and the perfect teeth made their first appearance of the day . . "Oh, I don't know, Ianto, you're looking pretty good from where I'm standing."

.

.

.

Hooking an arm around a lamp-post and swinging dramatically out into the road to avoid it, Jack stifled a yawn. The sugar had started to help but he wasn't quite there yet . . "I'm wasted, did you get much sleep? I'm guessing there were no more problems last night."

Still ridiculously early they were ambling along in the direction of the tube station and as he waited for his reply Jack offered Ianto a piece of gum before taking another for himself.

Ianto popped the gum into his mouth and began to chew down slowly on the hard, crunchy casing . . "Nah, I had 'Miss Whiplash nineteen ninety eight' there to protect me, didn't I and the cheeky bitch even insisted on spending the entire night in the same bed as me." . . as the gum began to soften he chewed faster and gave a grin . . "She's okay for a snuggle I s'pose, but that's about it, though." . . Jack smiled as he remembered her text message . . "I think she may have been doing us both a favour there."

They skirted a group of chattering females. On first seeing these two gorgeous guys going past they decided to giggle amongst themselves then feeling much braver they loudly began to discuss what they wouldn't mind doing to the pair of them.

As they shared a smug grin and continued on ahead of them Jack picked up on his train of thought regarding the night before . . "You know, you're really lucky, I wish I had somebody that cared that much about me."

"Tell you what …. ugh, bollocks, hold on a minute …" . . Ianto looked down as his mobile began to ring out quietly from his front pocket . . "When I've finished with her you can have her, how does that sound?" . . he dragged the phone free from his jeans and as he saw who was calling him he diverted the screen away from himself so that Jack could see.

"God help me, it's starting already!" . . scowling at first the mobile then Ianto he made no attempt to hide his displeasure and managing to ignore the growing desire to just answer the call himself and tell Jason to fuck off he courteously told Ianto . . "You'd better catch me up; it's just straight ahead from here, isn't it?"

As his phone continued to ring Ianto grasped at Jacks wrist and dragged him to a halt mid-step . . "No, don't worry, this shouldn't take too long."

Jack turned back with a relieved smile and finally hitting the green button Ianto lifted the phone to his ear . . "What the fuck do you want?"

Giggling again the gaggle of women brushed either side of them to get back in front. As a couple of them found the courage to turn and wink at the pair of them Jack flashed them that smile of his then sent them a slow wink of his own. After squealing loudly they spun back to join their friends and walked off chattering away in excited voices.

.

.

The terseness of Iantos greeting had been met with about as much enthusiasm as one would expect and consequently Jack now found himself listening in on a conversation of destructive proportions. As the raging continued the shouting became louder and turning away so as not to get involved Jack failed to suppress his wide smile of approval.

For roughly seven and a half minutes (Jack was checking the time ….. frequently) they became the morning rush hours' entertainment and in between the name calling and hurling of insults it gradually became clear that Jason had been trying to get back in to the apartment to get hold of some specific training schedules that would take far too long to plan out all over again and unless he had these schedules he was going to have to cancel several appointments, resulting in an almost empty wallet.

Eventually they agreed that it might better if they didn't have to see each other and Ianto decided that he would meet up at lunchtime with Ellie, let her have his keys then she could _briefly_, and he laid great emphasis on the word briefly, let him inside to get whatever he needed.

Jack was silently rejoicing. His task was proving hard enough as it was without unscheduled interruptions like this one getting in the way. Thankfully this time it seemed that fate was on his side and there was going to be no chance of those two getting down and dirty with each other. He was well aware that his only chance of breaking the emotional hold that Jason still had over Ianto was to keep them apart. Also, of course, the more they got to see of each other the more chance there was of Joe finding out about it and he knew without doubt that if he got wind of anything the son of a bitch would have no qualms in releasing a few damaging little titbits about him.

Even now it still amazed him how manipulative Joe could be. The guy was bad news all round, he'd been nothing but trouble since he'd met him and why he'd agreed to go along with this particular little game of his he'd never know.

Actually, no, that was a lie, he did know, it was because he wanted Ianto Jones, end of. The very first moment they'd been introduced he'd realised that there was something very special about him and a little while later, as they'd danced to that sexy slide and grind beat, he'd decided that he just had to explore every inch of his body.

The epiphany had come out in the garden. It was out there that he hadn't been able to take his eyes off of him; it was out there that he'd realised he wanted this man to be a part of his life.

He'd already sensed Iantos intense disliking of Joe and had decided early on that the first chance he got he'd play down his association with him. But as the night had worn on and it seemed more and more likely that Ianto might agree to have not only lunch but hopefully something more with him he'd come to the conclusion that his only option was to ask Joe himself to keep quiet about a few things.

The problems had started the following evening, just before meeting Ianto for their big date. He'd contacted Joe to explain the situation and suggested that given recent events between them it would be really cool if he could sort of keep his mouth shut about a few things. Joe had joked that he was actually doing him a favour but pointed out that, as always, there was going to be a price to pay for his silence. He should have told him there and then what to do with his threats but he had far too much to lose. So, they'd come to an agreement and Joe had promised to abide by it, but there was always going to be a danger that he'd try to satiate his warped sense of fun by playing games or moving the goal posts. He just had to make a point of keeping him sweet ….. and away from Ianto.

Obviously, he wasn't looking at this as a long term solution. If things were to progress between him and Ianto, and he was still hoping that they might, there were certain factors that he did eventually want him know about and, of course, there were aspects of his life that he would have every right to know about but at the end of the day it was just like his mom was always telling him 'the truth will out, son' and if that did prove to be the case then he'd deal with it as and when it happened. He just hoped that by then Ianto would have seen enough of his good points not to care so much about the bad.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"Jeez, this sucks. I feel like I've only seen you for five minutes." . . Jack was sulking against wall of the theatre. Four feet away Ianto was noisily scuffing his trainers into the pavement.

Hearing Jack whinge he paused to nod up at the building in front of him . . "You wait, you'll be fine once you get in there and I give it two minutes before you forget me…"

"Oh, of course I won't forget you." . . he scratched at his right temple then looked over at him . . "What was your name again?"

With his face pinching as he poked out the tip of his tongue Ianto gave up trying to leave black marks on the floor and instead began to slide his hands nervously in and out of his back pockets. Why _he_ should be feeling so jittery all of a sudden he had no idea, after all, it was Jack who was having to go in there and perform on stage, not him.

After a few seconds of whistling airily at the ground he gave a resigned shrug . . "Well, at least I haven't got to trudge 'round a museum for hours on end."

"Oh, yeah, say hi to Els for me, won't you." . . this was something of a small victory for Jack; he was so relieved that Ianto wasn't going to be seeing Jason tonight.

Bemused by Jacks strangely elated reaction Ianto nodded that he would indeed say 'hi' to Ellie for him and as the mention of his lunch date with her reminded him that they still hadn't arranged anything for themselves he asked . . "So, how are we gonna do this? Are you gonna call me when you're done? I guess we could grab a late lunch or something. I'm sure I could force myself to eat two of them if necessary."

The mention of food drew the response that he was hoping for from Jack and prompted him to offer further . . "How about we get some shopping on the way back to yours, I'll cook dinner for you tonight, if you want." . . he knew that Jack would find it impossible to turn down his offer but just couldn't pass up on the opportunity to see that amazing smile.

"Are you kidding me?" . . With the grin that Ianto had been expecting to see fixed firmly into place he stuffed his hands deep into his jacket pockets and bending one knee allowed the sole of his right foot to rest against the wall . . "God, yes. I'd love that, thanks."

His posture smacked of an upmarket rent boy and looking far too coy for his own good he contemplatively sucked in his lips before chancing hesitantly . . "And, um, perhaps we could carry on where we left off last night, I mean, if I remember rightly, I was enjoying a rather delicious meal when we were interrupted."

"Oh, don't you worry, it's not just dinner I've got planned for you tonight." . . Jacks spine began to tingle as he heard . . "You know I can whip up a pretty mean dessert as well …" . . Ianto paused to let his tongue slide slowly across his top lip . . "With lots of cream …."

There was no reply, Jacks mind was elsewhere.

.

.

.

.

They looked down at their watches in unison. Following an earlier cushion scattering mad panic Jack had finally found his again and now this checking of time had evolved into something of a ten minute ritual for them. It was now nine fifty five and as well as counting himself down to his big moment Jack was also agitatedly pacing to and fro.

"I thought you said you weren't nervous." . . Ianto was trying his best not to laugh at him, just in case it made him worse.

"I'm not, I'm just exciiiiiited ….." . . he bounced on the spot and furiously rubbed his hands together in front of him.

Ianto considered for a moment that he might have some sort of affliction but then he remembered that this was Jack ….. and Jack bounced and Jack rubbed … amongst other things.

As he watched him pogoing up and down on the spot he finally gave in to temptation and began to laugh at him; if this wasn't nerves he'd shag his great aunt Angharad …. and she was eighty two ….. and female …. 'nuff said.

With his jittering over Jack managed to stand still long enough to grin . . "Right, you gorgeous Welshman, I'll call you when I'm done." . . he waved a tutor-like finger through the air at him . . "Now be careful, make sure you miss me loads and, oh yeah, no talking to any strange men, okay?" . . Hoping that Ianto wouldn't think it too strange that he'd made no effort to give him a hug or at the very least a peck on the cheek he very slowly began to inch his way along towards the theatre entrance.

Fortunately, for him, Ianto was putting all and any strange behaviour down to his nerves so had remained unperturbed by the apparent lack of contact. As he considered Jacks instructions his lips pursed . . "Oh, come on, Jack, me talk to strange men? Who ever heard of such a thing?"

As Jack touched his nose before pointing at him Ianto realised that he was still hesitating in the doorway . . "Go on ….." . . he waved a hand and gestured for him to go inside . . "Don't keep them waiting."

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"Jack good morning darling how are you we're still waiting on the Ice Queen I'm afraid and how did you get on in the flat?" . . each word tripped out as part of one long and very exasperated breath.

Jack let his eyes drift slowly across the ceiling then down to stage level and felt a shiver run through him. As the directors' words sank in he looked up at him with a smile . . "Yeah, it's really cosy, thanks."

"Cosy?" . . Jerry lowered his head and peered over the top of his dark rimmed glasses.

"Um, yeah, cosy." . . Jack gave him a sheepish grin before glancing over to an attractive middle aged woman who was making her way towards them.

"Hmmm." . . staring at Jack in the manner in which a pensioner would regard the delinquent youth living next door Jerry rocked his head despairingly from side to side before remembering . . "Ah, yes, before I forget …."

As the woman cautiously made the last of her approach he paused to scowl and waved a manuscript dismissively through the air at her. Intelligently she took this as her cue not to bother him and quickly disappeared from whence she came.

"Right, what was I saying? Oh, yes, quick drinkies after tonights' performance. Dantes, do you know it? It's just down the road from here, I'm sure one of the menials can point it out for you." . . he laid a hand reassuringly on Jacks' arm . . "Everyone's so excited that you're finally here and they just can't wait to meet you. There's quite a few of them going in the hope of making your acquaintance."

His heart sank. At any other time this would have been his idea of a fun filled night, but no, not tonight, tonight he had more pressing plans to attend to. Damn.

He tried his best to think up an excuse and appear enthusiastic at the same time . . "That's great, but what about my predecessor? I mean, it's not gonna make him feel too good about himself, is it…?" . . hoping for a delay more than anything he tried . . "Don't you think we should just put it on hold for a while? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm dying to meet all of them as well but I don't wanna start stepping on anyones toes, if you know what I mean."

To his dismay Jerry was still insistent . . "I wouldn't worry too much about that prima donna, he graces us with his presence for only as long as he deems is absolutely necessary and he _always_ disappears straight after the performance." . . his face pinched with annoyance . . "You know, the looks he gives me sometimes, God, I could slap him the irritating little sh…"

"Actually, Jerry …." . . realising that what he was about to do was tantamount to professional suicide Jack spoke up quickly before he could change his mind . . "I don't want you to think I'm being unsociable or anything, it's just that …."

"Jack. Shut up." . . A finger was pushed firmly into the side of his chin . . "This is for your benefit as well as theirs. I thought I explained the situation yesterday. You really need to meet everyone as soon as possible." . . he looked over the top of his glasses again . . "For goodness sake, you haven't set a foot on the stage yet. Now please don't tell me you're thinking of letting me down before we've even started."

Finally accepting his fate Jack tried unsuccessfully to disguise the immense disappointment that he was feeling.

Giving a huge and irritated sigh Jerry shook his head at him. He'd already guessed what the problem might be and not wanting to upset him before any ink had been put to paper he decided to relent slightly . . "Look, if you really have to see him tonight just bring the Welsh boy along with you, but don't forget, no touching, no little smiles, nothing and I mean absolutely nothing , do you understand?" . . In not wanting to lose the upper hand completely his words were laced with a severity that warned 'if you've got any sense you won't fuck with me, boy'.

Jack opened his mouth to object but quickly settled for just nodding his head. Jerry turned away and waved a hand through the air. A different woman, younger this time and very pretty, had just entered from the back of the stalls. Satisfied that he'd gained her attention he looked back to Jack . . "Look, this Jonty …."

Horrified, Jacks' eyes widened . . "Actually, it's Ianto …"

Sending him a scathing '_like I really give a fuck what his name is ….._' look Jerry carried on . . "You'll just have to tell everyone that he's your new manager or something, is that crystal enough for you?" . . He gestured for Jack to make his way up to the stage . . "God, the things I do for pectorals and a pretty face, now go on, get out of my sight before I change my mind."

Jack made his exit a hasty one and pulled out his mobile to send Ianto a quick text.

'_hi it's me do you mind cooking tomorrow we are out for drinks tonight we can find somewhere to eat first explain later xx j xx'_

Well, that would be something to look forward to, wouldn't it! Not only was he was going to have to explain the reason for this sudden change in plan but he was also going to have to think of a way to break the news to him that from now on he was going to be playing the part of his agent and, even more terrifyingly, why this actually had to be the case.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

As Jack engulfed the final chunk of sausage Ianto looked down at the plate opposite and wondered which of the remaining pieces of gammon or lamb chop he'd go for next.

Ignoring them all Jack first guzzled from his glass of water then stabbed at two pieces of sautéed potato before sighing as he stuffed them in through his greasy lips.

Ianto decided that there was something strangely satisfying about watching Jack eat and wondered if it might be the obscenely orgasmic expression he had on his face every time that he swallowed; it somehow made you feel gratifyingly full and sexually contented yourself. In concluding he acknowledged that the man was all about food and sex and was pretty much convinced that he must combine the two quite regularly.

.

.

.

.

Swallowing down the last piece of sausage with a noisy gulp Jack cursed himself for choosing such a large meal. The nerve related acid that was already floating around in his stomach was making the swallowing of each mouthful both a tortuous and arduous task. For the last minute or so he'd been pretending not to notice that Ianto was staring at him. As he continued to watch him he took a large swig of water to help the piece of meat on its way then wondered if he might fare better with some potato instead.

.

.

.

After an enthusiastic and successful first morning with everybody concerned he'd had almost all of the afternoon and all of the evening to explain to Ianto what to expect from the coming nights' proceedings. However, as every opportunity had presented itself he'd immediately panicked and stopped just short of beginning the necessary conversation with him.

They'd actually spent a great afternoon together. They'd agreed on a time of two o'clock and he'd found Ianto waiting outside for him with a goody bag stuffed with chicken and ham baguettes, prawn cocktail flavoured chips, bottles of both water and soda plus two huge slabs of brownie. After some deliberation they'd made their way 'round to Covent Garden and luckily managed to snaffle a bench just as a family of four were vacating it.

It hadn't taken long for them to realise that they shared a passion for people watching. Unfortunately, as the time had passed, this seemingly innocuous pastime had transcended into the much less respectful game of …. 'not with yours, mate …'. Still, it had kept them amused for a while and, more importantly, had provided them both with the excuse that they'd needed to stare at guys' crotches.

After eating they'd wandered along to see some of the street entertainers. Ianto had wanted to watch the guy on the ridiculously tall unicycle in the hope that the 'flash bastard' might fall off and hurt himself. As he'd witnessed his enthusiasm for such a painful outcome he'd made a mental note to keep a closer eye on these sadistic tendencies of his.

After wandering around the shops for a while they'd both had a yearning for a 'proppa cuppa cawfee' (the attempted Cockney accent had been pitiful but he'd forgiven Ianto because he'd looked so cute when he did it) so, with caffeine in mind, they'd wandered back in the direction of Monmouth Street hoping to find this bijou yet very popular coffee shop that Jerry had recommended. He'd warned that it could get busy but it seemed they'd picked the right time and thankfully they'd managed to grab a table so that once again they could sit and watch the world and his wife go by (well, as Ianto had quite rightly pointed out, it was more the world than his wife!).

Finally they'd headed back to the tube station to get home. Luckily, and despite it now being rush-hour, they'd managed to grab a cab from outside Hammersmith station and it had dropped them off at the flat just before six.

Not realising just how quickly their day had flown they'd ended up flapping around each other in a panic to use both the shower and hair-drier and then after finally dragging their glad rags on they'd managed to find time for one quick snog before another cab whisked them back to the station. The table itself had been booked for eight and finally, at ten minutes past the hour, they'd stumbled in, very out of breath and full of apologies.

.

.

.

As he sat there still trying to swallow his food Jack was cursing his continuing lack of good fortune. Tonight could have been so special, they'd gotten on so well during the day it was untrue, but from now on it could only go downhill.

As he watched Ianto grin through a mouthful of chicken and pasta he fought the instinct to reach out and caress his face. He looked so happy and so relaxed that he was having trouble believing that this was the same guy he'd met four days previous. It seemed he'd more than recovered from his earlier spat with Jason and after receiving a report back from Ellie to say that the man himself had arrived then left straight away, he'd become even more jovial.

.

.

This particular restaurant that Jerrys' p.a. had booked for them was pleasant enough but when she'd suggested it to him Jack hadn't realised that it was going to be one that was used regularly by people associated with the production. If he'd thought about it long enough the reason for this choice of eatery would have been obvious but as it was he now found himself sitting there feeling as though everybody in the immediate vicinity was staring right at him.

He wondered if Ianto had noticed how differently he'd been acting towards him; coupled with his guilt for ruining what had so far been a brilliant day, this new fear of appearing too familiar with the Welshman was making him uncharacteristically edgy.

Ironically, Ianto was back in one of his silly moods. So far he'd managed to relay more book titles, had followed this up with some humourous little anecdotes and was now currently telling one stupid joke after the other. In choosing this particular night to show off this side to him his timing couldn't have been worse, all Jack wanted to do was hug him for being just so darned cute but as several pairs of eyes were staring straight at him there was no way he could allow himself to take even the smallest of chances. Sods' law would dictate that at least one of these despicable hangers on would be straight back to the theatre to stick their tongue as far up Jerrys' ass as it would go then pass this little piece of gossip on to him.

As he laughed politely at yet another of Iantos' side-splitters it was actually his insides that felt as though they were being torn to shreds. He knew from experience that this was just the calm before the storm, that the shit had yet to hit the fan and poor Ianto was right in the line of fire.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

Appreciatively Jack looked first left and then right. In a blessing that he hadn't been expecting, with commuters now tucked up at home, the streets were fairly empty and instead of still bustling up and down them revellers were now hidden away; either stuffing their faces or getting drunk.

Everything about this new and less threatening atmosphere was encouraging Jack to take a gamble. The temptation was there to just reach out for Iantos hand and announce to the city of London just how proud he was to be seen with him. He could tell that his change in mood had been noticed but so far Ianto had made no comment on the fact.

Feeling guiltier than he'd ever imagined he could he looked over to him and deliberately caught his eye to send him a reassuring smile. Sadly he was now very quiet and Jack, quite rightly, was blaming this change on his own reduced levels of enthusiasm.

As they walked along in silence he couldn't help but steal the occasional glance at him, he looked stunning. Even though they'd had to rush to get out on time he still managed to look immaculate.

He'd been waiting for him to comment on the distance he was keeping between them. It was very unlike him to remain quiet about something if he had a problem with it and with that in mind Jack could only assume that either he wasn't actually bothered or, more probably, he was storing everything away to use as ammunition at a later date.

All he wanted to do was to hold him close and reassure him that despite anything that might happen over the coming few hours nothing between them would change. But that would be a lie, because things would change and they could only be true to themselves when they were out of the public eye.

He was being unfair, he knew that. To expect Ianto to forget all about his dignity and change his ways just for him; that was asking far too much. But what was far worse was that he was considering sending him to his fate completely blind. He knew he had to say something before they got to that bar. He needed to find somewhere discreet so that they could have a little heart to heart.

.

.

As Ianto tested the water by winking at him he found himself closing the distance to get to him. With less than a foot between them the sound of voices further back brought him to his senses and faking a cough he faced front again. God, this was ridiculous, having to be like this around him was just so stupid and unfair.

He checked the street behind and realised belatedly that it was nobody that he recognised. Just ahead of them he picked out a deeply recessed doorway and at the crucial point he hooked his right hand around Iantos upper arm to quickly drag him sideways into it.

In seconds they were grasping out for each other; kissing as though their lives depended on it. Hands stroked, fingers carded, arms were wrapped tighter, pulling closer . . "Ianto …." . . Jack framed his face and kissed him hard . . "I want you so … fucking …. much…" . . noisily he pressed kisses to his forehead nose and cheeks.

Ianto crushed their mouths together again, moaning at the feel and taste of Jacks mouth. As they broke for air he spoke through heavy breaths . . "Was beginning to get a bit worried for a while there, thought I might have upset you or something."

"God, no….." . . heavily he let their fore-heads come together . . "You could never upset me; not tonight, not ever." . . he accepted a peck of gratitude from the Welshman before gripping tightly on to his shoulders . . "Look, Yan, there's something I need to tell you, but I'm not sure you're gonna like it….."

As his mind went blank he tried to think of the best way to explain things but there was nothing there, nothing at all, his brain was refusing to cooperate. Realising that he should really start talking very soon he found himself saying something that bore no relevance to what actually needed to be said . . "My world, Ianto, it's very different to yours, you see you have to understand that everything's not always as it seems."

The concerned expression said it all . . "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jack was starting to panic. Why didn't he try telling him the truth? That might be a good idea. He needed to think of a way to phrase it subtly, then he might just get out of this with his limbs intact. As the seconds ticked by nothing was coming to mind. Where the hell were his balls when he needed them? He'd been through this before so why was it proving to be so difficult this time? In one overwhelming flashbulb moment he realised that this bore no resemblance to those other times. This time the outcome meant so much more, it had never been so important for him to have someone appreciate his situation before and, oh, of course, that was the problem … it wasn't what he was trying to say that was the problem, it was who he was trying to say these things to.

Trying to buy himself a little more time he tried to distract Ianto by running the edge of one finger across his cheek, not pausing until he reached the tip of his nose.

Ianto clasped at the finger and with a frown just slightly lifted it away from his face . . "Okay, what's with the cagey and mysterious all of a sudden?"

His bottle still deserting him and his finger in a vice-like grip Jack tried to edge both it and his thumb forward to tweak the end of Iantos nose . . "Oh, just ignore me, I'm just joshing around, just having a little joke with you, you know?" . . before Ianto could say anything he quickly pursed his lips against the end of his nose . . "Take no notice of me, Ianto. You know, I find I always act kinda weird when I'm nervous. There's a lot of people waiting to be impressed at Dantes."

Iantos heart sank. Something was obviously bothering Jack and the fact that he couldn't share it with him showed just how little faith he actually had in him. He wanted to hit him, hard. He'd been having such a great time, in fact, his whole day had been just brilliant but more importantly he'd been able to let go of some of his old demons and really open up for Jack. He'd loved being with him today, he'd never laughed so much with anyone in his life and he'd started to feel a real connection there. He'd even dared to start thinking of them in terms of something that went beyond Sunday evening.

Now it was clear that the whole day had just been a waste of time. Despite his words of resolve to Ellie the night before he'd allowed himself to ignore every little shred of common sense that he'd started the day with and had stupidly just gone for what he wanted for a change. But now in just a matter of seconds Jack had managed to remind him that he just viewed them as just a game, they were poles apart and he could never fit in with his world.

.

.

Aware that Jack was struggling to hold his gaze he regrouped his thoughts before telling him . . "Your skills in lying haven't improved since yesterday."

Jacks whole body stiffened. For just one second Ianto was convinced that he was going to bolt off into the night and leave him there to stew things over on his own, but before he knew it he was being pushed playfully back on to the wall and in an over-exaggerated drawl Jack was grinning . . "Ah, there's no fooling you, is there. Yeah, okay, you got me, there is a problem…" . . Jack tried his best to appear sincere and as Ianto raised one brow at him his mind raced to quickly think up something convincing . . "I was really just trying to warn you that there's gonna be this guy at the bar that's bound to come on to me. I spent most of my time earlier trying to fend him off and I didn't want you to think that when I played up to him I was being serious. Like I said, it's not what it seems, I'm just playing along, you know, I try to keep everybody happy." . . he swallowed hard and hoped that Ianto didn't notice. He was still staring hard at him and it was clear that he didn't know whether to believe him or not. An insistent voice inside Jack was screaming '_what the fuck is wrong with you, Harkness? Just tell him, for Gods' sake, he needs to know what to expect. How long do you think it'll be before he catches on? He's gonna hate you anyway so you may as well just get it over and done with.'_

They seemed to stand there for an eternity, finally it was Ianto who broke the silence . . "So, that's it, is it? That's what the big mystery was about. You think that because some other blokes gonna hit on you I'm gonna get pissed off?"

Still avoiding the opportunity to come clean Jack clasped at the 'get out of jail free' card he'd just been handed and nodded three times in quick succession.

Ianto had heard enough. He gave an over-exaggerated shrug and turned to face the street . . "Well, if that's all it really is, you're an idiot. I mean, come on, it's no big deal, is it? Do you honestly think I'd give a fuck what _you_ thought if someone started hitting on me?"

Jack was rendered speechless; the old Ianto was back in the room and all at once he felt like he'd just lost his best friend. If he was being completely honest he'd like to think that the 'alter ego Ianto' might be a little more considerate of his feelings, but it was quite clear now that the real one couldn't give a fuck about how he felt.

He found himself hoping that this was just a reactionary counter attack to cover up how Ianto was really feeling but just in case he wasn't he chose to save face . . "Hey, I guess that means we're more alike than I thought, you see, I just wasn't sure how you'd react and I didn't wanna hurt your feelings, that's all; I mean, you are my guest after all."

So that's what Jack saw him as, was it? A guest. Wishing that he could just go the fuck home right now he made to step out into the street but felt Jack move in close behind him.

"Okay, Ianto, stop. This is just crazy, we need to sort this right now …."

Before he could figure out what was going on Jack had gripped him tightly by the shoulders and was turning him back to face him . . "Look, I'm sensing that things might very well be going to shit here." . . he stared hard into his eyes, his face suddenly deadly serious . . "I don't know about you, but I've just experienced one of the best days of my entire life and I'll be damned if I'm going to let it end like this."

Within a blink they were in each-others' arms and both holding on for dear life. Ianto was unsure who had instigated the move but he was more than grateful for the closeness. As he hugged Jack he was aware of an immense sense of relief radiating from him and with his chin wedged against his shoulder and his eyes tightly clenched he wondered if he could feel the same emotion coming from him. Every cell in his brain was screaming 'this is such a waste of time, don't give him anymore false hope, appreciate what you've had but now it's time to let it go'. By contrast, as Jack tightened his arms around him, every ounce of his soul was asking for more. This was no good, he was going to have to make a decision once and for all and stick with it, but what did he listen to, his head or his heart?

As they pulled back and turned to face the street their shoulders nudged into each other. Jack let their fingers lightly brush together . . "Yan, are we okay?" . . Ianto thought for a second and as they stepped out onto the pavement he decided . . "For now ….."

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

After a more relaxed finish to their journey they'd eventually managed to find Dantes and for the past forty five minutes or so Ianto had been observing Jack from a distance. Any after-effects of their recent contretemps seemed to have vanished completely and he was actually proving to be quite a success.

The very second he'd walked in to the bar it was obvious that he was the epitome of a 'People Person'. He was very, very 'touchy feely' and he always managed to listen and then nod in the right places. As more and more people had arrived, and making quite sure he hadn't left anybody out, he'd simply joked and laughed his way around every single one of them. By the thirty minute mark he'd beguiled them all with that secret weapon of a smile of his and had them all wrapped around his very dextrous pinky.

It was obvious that he was beyond delighted with being dubbed their 'man of the moment'. He really was in his element, sliding in one innuendo after another, grinning at the resulting giggles and regardless of their appearance or nature he was flirting with every single person there. For the most part the flirting was just harmless fun but there had been the odd moment or two when his stare had grown more intense; hungrier even and Ianto was guessing that these lucky souls in particular were going to be in for one hell of a treat at some stage.

It intrigued him to watch Jack working them all like this. Even from the small amount of time that he'd known him he could see that a large proportion of how he was behaving was part of one well-used act. You had to forgive him though; it was just so effortless with him and he only ever came across as sincere. He was genuinely both charming and pleasant and, unlike many of the others there, he was totally inoffensive.

Ianto had to admit that for all of his fooling and joking around Jack was pretty smart. What he couldn't make out, however, was how nobody else other than him was bright enough to see right through his little game of his. Then it hit him, everybody did know, they just didn't give a fuck. This was all just one big game to the lot of them and they all had to play it at some stage or another.

Well, if that was what it took to get what they wanted then good luck to them all and he decided that just as long as they didn't expect him to join in with the charade they'd all get along famously; or not so famously in his case.

To be fair, the majority of those that had approached him so far hadn't seemed at all insincere with their remarks and he'd made a more than valiant effort in return, he thought. He'd spoken politely to each of them in turn and hadn't told a single one of them to fuck off …... yet.

So far it seemed that there were two stages of acceptance. The first was quite friendly and genuine in its nature whilst the other, although all teeth and smiles, seemed to carry with it a certain amount of resentment. He'd decided quite early on to take both with a pinch of salt and for the rest of the duration he would just smile through everything for Jacks' sake.

.

.

He hadn't had the chance to ask the man himself if he'd noticed anything unusual about the reaction he'd been receiving from his new friends, in fact, when it boiled down to it he hadn't had the chance to ask Jack anything whatsoever and at certain points during the course of the evening he'd allowed himself to become quite niggled by the fact.

Yes, ok, he wasn't completely stupid, he understood that on such an occasion like this he and Jack would be separated for unspecified periods of time and aside from the earlier ' I don't belong here' moment of paranoia that he'd experienced in the shop doorway the whole separation issue really hadn't been a problem for him. But now, however, there was something much more disconcerting that was starting to bother him because over the course of the evening, and not just in the bar, he'd noticed a change in Jacks' demeanour towards him and unfortunately it had now gotten to the stage where it no longer appeared to be consequential, in fact, right now he'd swear that it was premeditated and quite deliberate.

When they'd first arrived Jack had seemed to be in quite a good mood but after his one initial and very brief enquiry regarding his well-being he'd chosen to ignore any further opportunities for conversation with him and when they had actually been close enough for eye contact he'd seemed to be hell bent on avoiding it all together.

.

.

"So, tell me…." . . he broke from his musing and focussed on the Jeff Conaway lookalike now smiling broadly in front of him . . "What's it like trying to organise someone like Jack? I bet he's a nightmare to keep tabs on, yeah?" . . Embarrassed by his lack of comprehension Ianto just gave a nod and a laugh before making the excuse that he needed a pee.

.

.

.

Standing at the basin and washing his hands he stared hard into the mirror. He thought at one point that he could hear somebody crying and looked over his shoulder. One of the doors behind him was closed but there had been no obvious movement in there. He concluded that the cubicle must be out of order and with no further noise coming from it he turned back to the mirror.

The background music out in the bar was fairly loud, but not so loud as to prevent conversation. From inside the gents it sounded pleasantly muffled and he decided that while he was there he might as well use the relative quietness to reflect on a few things.

At the fore-front of his mind was how out of place he felt amongst these people. He didn't fit in here. This wasn't his territory and no way were they his type of people. Compared to them he was both plain and boring and not for the first time he found himself wondering what the fuck Jack was playing at.

Breaking the silence an abrupt scraping of metal echoed off of the cubicle walls and as the lock was drawn back he realised that there had been somebody in the block with him after all. Still facing the mirror he froze mid stare.

The cubicle door swung inward and an attractive guy, late thirties, possibly early forties, made his way over to stand next to him. The reason for what he'd assumed was distressed sniffing quickly became apparent and as they stared at each other in the mirror the guy pinched at the bottom of his nostrils then wiped his right hand beneath them.

Lifting his hand to point at his own top lip Ianto suggested that he might have missed a bit. Peering closer at his reflection the guy wiped above his mouth . . "Cheers….."

As they stood transfixed on their own images Ianto shrugged awkwardly . . "No problem."

"Everything okay?" . . the guy turned to look directly at him rather than his reflection . . "You've been standing there for quite a while."

"I'm fine, thanks." . . he quickly tried to think of a reason to explain why he should have just spent so much time ogling at himself in the mirror. Amusingly it occurred to him that his presence in the gents was far more innocent than this other guys but he still felt as though he'd been caught in the act of doing something intensely personal and embarrassing . . "Something in my eye, that's all."

"Mmmm…." . . as they both stared into the mirror again the stranger rinsed his hands then shook them down into the basin . . "That thing in your eye, I've been noticing it since you got here." . . with his stare still directed at Ianto he reached over to his right and pulling down hard on the roller towel began to dry his hands . . "I believe it's what's known as a twinkle and here's a little word of advice for you; you're being far too obvious and you're not doing him any favours at all out there. You really need to practice a lot harder on disguising it." . . the material was pulled down through one more rotation then he pulled back the door and disappeared back out into the bar.

Ianto frowned at his reflection. Okay, for a start he'd not actually had anything in his eye in the first place and 'having a twinkle in your eye' was a phrase that his gran would have used and he most definitely did not do twinkling, thank you very much. And finally if there had been a twinkle in his eye why the fuck should he have to disguise it?

These wankers were on another planet, well, they were definitely on something that was for sure. As he reached out for the door handle he realised that actually they might have something going for them after all because if things carried on as they were he might be in need of some gear himself by the end of the night.

.

.

Immediately on his return another individual, a woman this time, approached him asked him more or less the same question as Kenickie had but on this occasion the words 'London' and 'agent' were confusingly added to the equation. Once again he smiled politely but really didn't have a clue what she was on about.

Feeling conspicuous without a glass in his hand he wandered over to the bar and ordered another drink. As a loud and familiar laugh rang out he let himself fall back on to the wooden surround and watched Jack as he continued with his 'performance'.

If he was being completely honest he was more than a little hurt that he'd made so little effort to speak to him. He'd thought that after their little 'coming together' on the way there he might have made more of an effort to make sure he was ok but now looking back on it he remembered that even in the restaurant Jack wasn't his usual, playful and hands on self.

As he scanned the bar he realised that a few of the people there had been in the restaurant at the same time as them. They'd been sitting at tables quite close by and he now found himself wondering if these individuals being in the same place and at the same time as them might in some way be connected to Jacks reticence.

.

.

The voices hushed briefly as Jerry made his dramatic and sweeping appearance. After assessing his mood everyone continued with their conversations. With an air of authority he glanced around at them all then finally picking out Jack amongst them he smiled appreciatively.

Ianto looked on in amusement, just who did this wanker think he was? He waited for just a few seconds and then ….. _'Okay, he's seen me, this should be interesting….'_

A displeased and chilling stare was sent in his direction. Stubbornly standing his ground he stared straight back at him and sent him a very deliberate smile. The director immediately scowled over at him then turned away.

So, he'd been right all along, Jerry did have a problem with him and going on the look he'd just received from him it was a fucking massive one.

Something wasn't right. For a start Jack wasn't himself plus these people, although polite, were acting as though he shouldn't really be there and now Jerry?

He tried to work it through. Ok, so first off, Jerry didn't like him, that much was obvious, that was the easy part, but would Jack be letting something like that influence him? Well, it had to be said, he had been acting really distant towards him all night. Ok, so that was one possibility but what about these other fruitcakes? Was it merely a coincidence that more than one of them had made a reference to him being Jacks agent? Why would they have assumed that about him?

Watching the man himself as he bounced from person to person Ianto mused over every probable reason for his change in attitude until finally he came up with what he thought might provide him with the answer. What was it Jack had said in that doorway? …. 'My world is very different to yours and everything's not always as it seems'? It was something like that, anyway.

He stared over at Jack for inspiration and thought for a moment. Oh, of course, what an idiot! That was it. All that crap about being hit on was a lie. This whole being ignored by him thing, that was what he'd been trying to warn him about. Of course, why hadn't he seen it before? Jack wanted something to happen between them but he was embarrassed by him. Bastard!

He looked in turn at everyone that he'd spoken to, not a single one of them had acknowledged the fact that he and Jack were there together as a couple and although it killed him to think it he had to admit that Jack seemed more than happy to let this misconception continue.

Managing not to smack himself about the head instead he mentally kicked fuck out of himself. How, exactly, had he managed to miss what was going on right before his eyes?

A familiar and unwelcome ache began to twist in the middle of his chest. The thought that Jack could behave like this was starting to hurt. Despite his own throw-away attitude towards their 'friendship' it was just horrible to think that Jack was too ashamed to let people think that they'd actually arrived there together. He hated having to think about him in this way and he prayed to God that he was wrong, but what other explanation did he have?

A belated flush of embarrassment washed over him. Suddenly he was feeling very stupid for ever believing that someone like Jack could think of him in that way in the first place.

He came to a decision and setting down his glass he began to make his way over to him. Exactly what he was going to say once he reached him he had no idea but he knew he couldn't stay in this place for another minute longer. Suddenly it and everybody inside it was suffocating him.

.

.

In just the few seconds that it took to reach Jack his embarrassment had turned to anger. If he had a problem with being seen with him then why the fuck had he dragged him along to a place where so many people could witness them being together? And what sort of a selfish bastard would quite happily put him through all of this humiliation in the first place?

"Jack, a quick word please."

Either pretending not to notice him or genuinely engaged in what he was saying Jack continued with his conversation.

"Jack!" . . he tried again.

The woman that Jack was speaking to turned to stare menacingly in his direction.

Ignoring both her and her pathetic attempt to belittle him he said the first thing that came into his head . . "I'm gonna shoot off."

The woman beamed. Jack didn't.

For just one hopeful moment Ianto thought he saw something akin to panic in his eyes but a split second later, and for the sake of his viewing public, he was straight back into 'Jack' mode . . "Lorna, it was Lorna, wasn't it?" . . Nodding, the woman practically melted as he spoke her name . . "Could you please excuse me for just one second?" . . smiling apologetically at her he gestured for Ianto to make his way over to the exit.

.

.

.

As the door swung back towards him Jack stopped it with the palm of his hand then hurriedly pushed his way through it. Ianto hadn't been able to get out of there quick enough and something was telling Jack that the shit had finally hit the proverbial.

He stepped out on to the pavement to go after him and spinning him around he grasped tightly on to one hand. It was damage limitation time, should he bluff humbly or bolster? He linked their fingers and clasped them together.

.

.

Ianto, himself, was far from impressed. Oh, so now it was ok to get physical, was it? Now it was ok to admit to being something other than just a professional acquaintance, was it?

"So, what do you say?"

He'd been so incensed he hadn't even realised that Jack was speaking to him . . "To what?" . . he was hoping that his air of indifference might get his message across.

Jack had long since realised that he'd fucked up and trying to keep his voice steady decided to go for the humble, whispered approach instead . . "I don't, I mean, I know that I, I mean I might ….." . . he took a breath, humble wasn't going to work either, he'd try bolster again . . "Okay, look, I'm sorry if you're bored in there, I'll just give it another half hour then we can leave, okay?"

Well, wasn't that just typical! And wasn't that just so typically fucking Jack! What else would he have assumed other than the only reason poor old Ianto might not want to be there anymore was because he'd felt totally out of his depth and had become completely bored with it all! It couldn't possibly have had anything to do with Ianto being pissed off at good old Jack, could it! Oh no, Jack was the main attraction. Jack was their new hero. Jack was just so sodding perfect, wasn't he!

Well Jack could get fucked.

"Look, don't bother on my account." . . he tried unsuccessfully to pull his hand away . . "You just get back in there and carry on doing what you so obviously do best. That's if you can manage to do so without your agent being on hand to help of course."

As Jack faltered he took full advantage of his dropped defences . . "Look, I know when I'm surplus to requirements, you wanker, so just let me have your fucking keys and I'll leave them with Maria when I'm done."

He held out his free hand in the vain hope that Jack might actually hand over his keys but instead it was held on to just as tightly as his other one.

"NO!" . . Jack quickly reconsidered his attitude and lowering his voice he told him . . "I mean, that's fine, if you want to leave right now that's okay. I'll just say my goodbyes then I'll come with you."

"Look, just stay here, you know as well as I do you're not gonna be able to stop me from getting my stuff and going."

He studied Jacks reaction, this time there was no mistaking that look of sheer panic in his eyes and it seemed that he genuinely didn't want him to leave. God, this man was confusing. What was his fucking problem? . . "Okay, so come on then, what's this really all about?" . . he was still unsuccessfully trying to reclaim his hands . . "You like being with me but you're too ashamed to admit to that lot in there that you've got a bit of rough, is that it?"

"No, Ianto! It's …."

"It's that you don't want them thinking you associate with the likes of me, right? And I'm only good enough for you to fuck in secret. Is that what you want me to be, Jack? Your dirty little secret…?"

"No!" . . face creased with frustration he shook his head and lowered his voice . . "No …." . . then in a moment of complete desperation he found himself admitting . . "I don't have a choice, this is all for Jerrys' sake."

As his head fell back to stare up at the night sky Ianto gave one loud bellow at the irony . . "Well, guess what, Jack? I don't give a flying fuck whose sake it's for, 'cause it's all bollocks, you hear? You either like me or you don't. The rest of it? It's just a complete and utter load of fucking bollocks! Okay, that's it, I've heard enough, just give me your fucking keys."

"No! I need you to wait here….. you just stay right where you are!" . . as Jack yelled the instruction he sounded anything but authoritative and his plaintive wailing smacked of desperation.

"Why? What are you gonna do, Jack, tell them that your London agent isn't feeling too clever?"

"Yan, please, I can sort this, just wait here." . . he slowly released his hands . . "Don't go anywhere, just give me five minutes and I'll fix this, I promise."

As the Welshman made to argue the point he quickly placed a finger on his lips . . "I swear I don't want you to go. Please, Yan just give me five minutes and I'll try and prove it to you."

As Jacks eyes implored him he caved and looking down at his watch told him . . "You've got four minutes thirty, if you're not back within that time I'm going regardless."

Jack gave a loud sigh . . "Oh, God, thank you …"

He turned to go back inside. Two steps from the entrance he paused and, face etched with worry, spun on his heels . . "You won't go anywhere, will you? Please, Yan, promise me you ….…."

Interrupting him Ianto checked his wrist . . "Four minutes."

.

.

.

.

When Jack returned he had somebody with him. Annoyed that he'd chosen not to keep this as a private matter between themselves Ianto first glared at him then checked out the other guy. It was the coke-head from earlier and as he boldly began to make his way towards him he had to admit that he was fit, in fact, despite his age and recreational habits he was very fit. It also hadn't escaped his attention earlier that the French crop he was sporting complimented his strong jaw-line perfectly. His hair itself was one shade darker than Jacks, his eyes were a deep and dreamy dark brown and they were almost as intoxicating as Jacks intense blue ones. He was arrogant though. He knew how good he looked and he came across as being overly confident which, okay, was probably not a bad thing in Jacks' line of work but Ianto didn't much care for that kind of attitude himself.

Jack tried to smile convincingly . . "Yan, I don't think you've been properly introduced, this is Tom; he's a choreographer."

Feigning disinterest Ianto failed to acknowledge him and instead looked directly at Jack . . "What's _he_ here for?"

Ignoring the cold reception the dancer stepped forward . . "Hi, we bumped into each other earlier. Jack's been telling me all about you." . . the hand that he'd been holding out was completely ignored so he tried something else . . "Look, I realise you're new to all of this but don't worry, I'm pretty sure I can help you understand how these things work around us."

That was all it needed. The coil that had slowly been winding tighter and tighter in on its-self finally gave and sprang free with frightening results.

Tom flinched as a challenging fore-finger was jabbed into the middle of his chest . . "Just who the fuck do you think you are? Coming out here, patronising me …." . . Suddenly it didn't matter how visually appealing this arrogant prick was, with everything else that he was trying to deal with right now he really could do without some fucking hoofer telling him that he needed advice.

Face pinched, brows knitted he drew in a deep breath before very loudly spitting it back out . . "WANKER!"

"IANTO!" . . Obviously not the first impression Jack had been hoping for as his hands clamped over his mouth he looked mortified.

Surprisingly the only reaction from Tom was to grin . . "Well, you didn't mention he was feisty as well as hot…."

Still unimpressed Ianto redirected his anger at Jack . . "Look, I've had enough of this bollocks, just give me your fucking keys and I'll leave them with the restaurant."

"NO!"

So there they were ….. right back to square one.

Tom looked at them both in turn then steeling himself for another onslaught he tried to get through to the cute Welsh guy again . . "Look, I'm sorry; I really didn't mean to insult you."

Eyes blazing Ianto continued to seethe at him. Trying to ignore the look Tom sent him a reassuring smile . . "Look ….. Yan?" . . he saw Jack nod that the name was correct . . "Some of us are finishing this off back at my place and we want you and Jack to come with us. Once we're there, well, there'll be no pressure and we can all be ourselves again."

Jack was still reeling from the verbal assault on his new colleague . . "He means …"

"I _know_ what he means, you fucking idiot!"

As the angry words cut through him Jacks' head fell to stare at the floor . . "Right, yeah, of course you do, sorry, Yan."

The air was suddenly very, very quiet. The unimaginable had happened. The life and soul of the party had finally lost its bounce and right now it was just its humbled and embarrassed resident wallflower.

Although initially giving Ianto a rush of triumphant pleasure this sudden turnaround in Jack very quickly began to sit uneasily with him. He studied the fading bloom as it wilted even further before him and without having to think too much about it he came to the painful conclusion that a pitiful Jack just wasn't right, he had to have that spark about him and without that smile, well, he just wasn't ….. Jack.

He felt the tug at his conscience and found himself reliving their day together, they were back on that bench giggling like a couple of naughty teenagers, just being stupid and doing and saying the most stupid of things.

He needed a reality check. What the fuck had gone wrong in such a small space of time? Well, for a start he really needed to keep an eye on that tongue of his, he had to learn to think before he spoke; it wasn't what he said, as such, it was more of a case of how he said things that was the problem. He considered this latest display of lack of restraint and suddenly found himself overwhelmed by guilt and before he could stop the words from forming he found himself sighing . . "Look, Jack, if anything we need to talk about this, not socialise."

Tom stepped in . . "Yes, of course you do, you're right, but I think it'd be really helpful if you came back to mine for a while."

Not appreciating the interruption Ianto sent him the usual. Narrowing his eyes for maximum effect he made sure the stare would cut straight through him . . "Why's that then? So you can get to fuck him?"

Trying to ignore the shiver that was doing all manner of unpleasant things to his spine Tom shook his head decisively . . "Unfortunately, no, that's your job apparently."

"You see!" . . still sounding desperate Jack raised a hand in Toms' direction . . "You've got this all wrong….."

Despite the dancers' corroboration he was still very unsure of himself . . "Please come with us, I really want you to be there with me." . . he reached out to give his hand a firm squeeze . . "I swear to God this has nothing to do with me being ashamed of you. Yan, I love being with you, I thought you realised that."

'_Ohhhhhhhh, for fucks sake … Bollocks!' _ . . as the curse rattled silently around in Iantos' head he began to feel any advantage that he may have had slowly start to slip away.

Okay, so what, exactly, was he supposed to do now and how, exactly, was he supposed to respond to something as heartfelt as that? Did he just forget all about their wonderful day together? After all, at the end of the day it didn't matter how well they got on when they were alone with each other, the fact still remained that he really didn't fit in with these people and from now on they were going the be the biggest part of Jacks life. So, should he just cut and run as planned or should he suffer this one night of humiliation for the sake of a shag?

Oh, who was he kidding? 'A' shag? … 'THE' shag. The shag of his entire fucking life. He'd waited days to experience the joys of that amazing body so what would be the point in just walking away from it now?

As Jack smiled hopefully at him he sighed inwardly. Well, that would appear to be that, then. That smile had just made his decision for him. Okay, for now he'd go along with what Jack wanted, he'd accompany him to this wankers place but as soon as they got back to the flat he was going to fuck him senseless. After that it would just be a simple case of saying his goodbyes and going on his merry way. Shouldn't be too difficult ….. should it?

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

tbc


	17. Chapter 17

.

.

.

Chapter Seventeen

.

.

.

Strangers In The Night : Part Two

.

.

.

As Tom waved an arm and gestured for Jack to go inside Ianto stepped up to join him. His progress was instantaneously hampered by the same arm being thrust across the doorway and in hushed tones he was instructed . . "At least try to look like you're enjoying yourself."

Without breaking eye contact he pushed the obstruction out of his way . . "Tell you what, you keep the fuck out of my way and I just might be able to manage it."

The dancer smirked as he flicked his head to the side allowing him to follow Jack along the hallway.

Occupant aside, Ianto was secretly impressed with the place. As gaffs went it was okay; three floors, out in the countryside, set in its own walled grounds with a gravelled drive and although not that much bigger than your average detached property it still looked grand; not what he'd been expecting to see at all if he was honest.

So, if a choreographer could afford somewhere like this how much would Jack be worth in a couple of years? It had actually occurred to him that he didn't have a clue about Jacks financial status; he certainly didn't act like he was rolling in it.

.

.

Inside, the mellow sounds of dinner jazz floated out from the speakers and as they wandered into the large living room a handful of guys by an old oak table littered with several bottles turned to look at them. As they were acknowledged with a nod from each of them Jack admitted with a whisper . . "I don't know any of these guys, they must be the trusted associates that Tom was telling me about earlier."

Ianto tried to appear interested. They all looked like they needed a good slap from where he was standing. Still, book, cover and all that shit, he'd keep an open mind, if only for Jacks sake.

"Jack …." . . Tom drew up alongside them . . "Come over and help yourself and there's someone I'd like you to meet, he was in the original Godspell." . . they were led over to the table and as they helped themselves to his oak-aged malt Tom called the guy over.

.

.

.

Ianto watched on with disguised amusement. The necessary introductions had taken place and now as Jack listened to the guy talk he was like a little kid at Christmas, all wide eyed with excitement and nodding and grinning.

He listened politely himself, feigned amazement and awe and right on cue laughed because Jack did, after all, it was the least he could do considering he was going to be bringing him back down to earth with a bump in a few hours.

"So, …." . . after ten minutes or so the guy, easily in his fifties if not older, turned to acknowledge his existence . . "Ianto, wasn't it?" . . he nodded, impressed that somebody had managed to get his name right first time.

"Had an uncle called Ianto …" . . he continued . . "Used to visit him on his farm in the summer. Absolutely hated every minute of it." . . looking perplexed he furrowed his brow and folded his arms, creating a dominant but non -threatening stance . . "Tell me, Ianto, are the summers always wet in Wales?"

Jack started to laugh, it was high pitched and infectious, then the guy, he'd already forgotten his name, joined in and as he reluctantly admitted . . "Pretty much, yeah." . . Ianto found himself laughing as well. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"So, …" . . their new acquaintance poured himself another drink and topped them both up . . "Are you two …?" . . he indicated with a flick to and fro of his head that he was intimating the word 'together'.

Before Ianto could open his mouth Jack was nodding with a grin and telling him . . "Yeah, so don't go getting any ideas, okay?"

Part of him, the obstinate and controlling part, felt like stepping in to interrupt and look affronted, pleading to the contrary, but a much bigger part, the part that despite everything was still just slightly overawed by Jack and his gorgeousness, was trying very hard not to grin with delight at his claiming comment.

The guy laughed and nodded at Jack . . "Like anyone stands a chance when you're in the room."

As Jack jokingly nodded his agreement Ianto found himself being drawn back into the conversation . . "Are you in the industry, Ianto?"

As he thought of his reply the corner of his mouth twitched teasingly . . "Depends what industry you're referring to."

Jack tutted as he leaned in closer . . "I don't think he means porn…"

"I was thinking in terms of retail, actually …." . . his voice rose as he lied unconvincingly

"Yeah, right, 'course you were." . . Jack winked at him and for some reason he suddenly felt quite flustered. As the two men stared at him he tried to smile convincingly but failed . . "Look, I'm gonna leave you two to it; leak time."

Jack pulled him in close and he flicked his head despairingly at the other guy as he was told . . "Try not to get lost."

"I'll try my best…." . . he sighed and smiled as it was suggested . . "Try the far end of the kitchen, there's a downstairs loo there."

"Cheers." . . he nodded at the guy then smiled at Jack . . "See you in a bit."

.

.

.

Washing his hands he stared at his reflection. What a day this had turned out to be, his emotions were all over the bloody place, he didn't know whether to hit Jack or hug him. A couple of hours ago it would definitely have been the former but now, with him back to normal, to the point where he was declaring them to be a couple, (and what was all that about by the way?) well, he'd be fucked if he knew _what_ to do.

On the way here, staring out of the taxi window and with time to think, he'd decided that this might be a good time to get a few things sorted in his head but it hadn't quite worked out that way.

For the entire journey Tom, in his heightened sense of excitement, had been noisily sharing theatre-land experiences with Jack who, sensibly, had just sat there quietly listening but finding nothing remotely interesting about the self-obsessed stories himself he'd decided to zone out for a while. Of course his success in achieving this may have had greater odds if half way through the trip Jack hadn't decided to let one hand rest on his thigh.

He should have moved it straight away, he knew that, he shouldn't have been encouraging him or giving him the wrong idea, but the unsettling effect that his earlier scathing attack on the man had had was still fresh in his memory and he didn't have the heart to rebuff him again. What he'd found he did have, however, was this horrible sinking feeling that some -time soon he was going to regret his lack of will-power and shortly after that, as Jack had given his thigh a reassuring squeeze , he'd realised that he already did.

When they'd arrived outside the house he'd helped Jack from the vehicle. He in turn had decided to thank him by taking a misguided chance and after pulling him in close had tried to express his gratitude in a more physical way.

With their lips a centimetre apart he'd managed to place his finger between them and warned . . "Jack, if the words thin and ice mean anything to you whatsoever you'll appreciate that doing this right now really isn't a good move."

.

.

Sighing at his tired image he remembered how dejected Jack had sounded, he could still hear the sadness in his voice . . "God, Yan, I've really made a fucking mess of this, haven't I…"

He'd immediately taken pity on him and hooking a finger under his chin had lifted his head allowing their eyes to meet. As Jack had smiled softly at him he'd tried to show via his expression that he was no longer angry with him, just disappointed.

Jack had spoken so very quietly . . "Yan, are we still okay?"

He'd hated having to say it, but how would lying have helped? . . "No, I'm sorry, Jack, but we're not."

The look he'd received would have broken any resolve. He hadn't been able to decide whether Jack was a bloody good actor or was genuinely distressed by the comment. Either way he'd found himself compelled to offer . . Look, let's just try and get through tonight then maybe we can talk when we get back, okay?"

Tom had been waiting for them in the doorway and with a nod he'd gestured over to him . . "Look, I know all of this means a lot to you, that it's important you make an impression while you're here, so I just want you know that I'm not gonna be a prick or start spoiling things for you. I know I'm an awkward bastard sometimes but vindictiveness isn't my style…."

Jack had dragged him into a hug . . "Thank you, thank you for understanding."

As he'd reluctantly put his arms around him and hugged him back Jack had surprised him with . . "Oh, Yan, I wish I'd had more faith in you, I should have known you'd understand. I just wish I'd told you everything right from the start."

The statement had puzzled him and he'd taken a step back . . "So why didn't you?"

"Well, you've got to admit, you're a bit intimidating." . . Jack had looked down embarrassed, but he'd been delighted with the observation.

.

.

He grinned into the mirror as he remembered how made up he'd been by the comment, it didn't hurt to keep people on their toes now and then, though in this instance it seemed his own defence mechanism may have back-fired on him slightly.

"Is that it then?" . . he'd asked him . . "No other underlying reasons?"

Jack had given a loud sigh and thought for a second before deciding how best to word his reply . . "Well, the truth is, I've wanted to warn you about everything from day one, but I really wanted you to stick around and the chances were that the minute I laid everything on the line you'd have told me where to shove it and bolted ….. and I guess that's what I really couldn't face the thought of. Cowardy Custard, huh?"

At that point he'd very nearly thrown in the towel and flung his arms around his neck to offer an unbridled and exaggerated show of forgiveness but had been saved just in time by Tom noisily clearing his throat in the doorway.

Jack had looked over his shoulder to tell him . . "Sorry, just coming." . . then he'd turned back to declare . . "I'm not giving up on you, you know. You can say what you like and you can do what you like but I am _not _just going to let you walk away from this."

.

.

.

As he dried his hands Ianto found himself wishing that Jack 'would' just give up on him, it would make doing what he knew he still had to do a whole lot easier

After one final glance at his appearance he pulled the door inward only to find a body falling back onto him. As the guy shrieked loudly he caught him under the arms . . "Gotcha!" . . and hoisted him back onto his feet . . "You should've knocked if it was that urgent."

Shorter than him and of medium build it hadn't taken too much effort on his part to get him upright again.

"God, daahling, I am soooo sorry, I didn't hear you flush." . . he still looked pretty shaken.

Ianto clasped his arm and squeezed it gently . . "Are you okay? I didn't realise I was gonna surprise the shit out of you like that."

"Hmmm?" . . he looked vaguely up at him . . "Oh, yes, I'm fine, it was my fault entirely, I wasn't paying attention, working on my plan of attack, you see."

Ianto let go of his arm and folded his own . . "And who might you be planning on attacking?"

The guy laughed and smacked his shoulder . . "Not like that, silly. No, I'm just determined to have my wicked way with that divine creature in there; I bet I'll have him begging for more before dawn."

Ianto did his best not to give the game away and kept the smile from his face . . "You think he's up for it, do you?"

The guy looked up incredulously at him . . "God, yes. He's giving off so many signals he should have Hornby stamped on that cute backside of his."

Drawing in his lips Ianto contained the grin . . "Hmmm, interesting."

"Anyway, hark at me rambling on, I'm Gilly, it's short for Gilderstone . My parents christened me Rupert but somehow it never caught on." . . he brushed his hands over Iantos clothing . . "Now, are you okay my sweet? I must have given you a bit of a fright just then."

Ianto absorbed the information before taking his hand and shaking it . . "Hi, I'm Ianto, which is the name my parents christened me by, but I very rarely get called it. Oh, and for the record, I'd just like you to know that I'm more than okay, ….you see….." . . he paused for effect . . "I'm with that divine creature in there."

"God. Awkward." . . Gilly looked down at the floor and turned a delightful shade of pastel pink. Fortunately for him he was saved from further embarrassment by Tom striding into the kitchen and snatching up a roll of paper kitchen towel.

As he saw them both he began to make his way towards them . . "Don't get too close to this one, Gills, you don't know where he's been, or worse, what he's got."

Sensing an atmosphere between the two men Gilly mumbled something about needing the lavatory then shut himself safely inside it.

As Tom moved closer to stand confrontationally in front him Ianto drew his shoulders back and raised his chin in response . . "Shall I tell you what I've got, 'Tom' ? . . the name spat venomously from his lips . . "Your fucking number, sunshine, that's what I've got. You might think you can fool Jack but don't make the mistake of thinking you can pull that shit on me aswell."

Tom leaned in close and their shoulders nudged as he brought his lips to ear level . . "Enjoy this while it lasts, Welsh boy, 'cause your days with him are numbered." . . he stepped back with the same smirk that he'd displayed earlier then turned and walked away.

.

.

.

Pouring himself a treble Ianto tried to quell the angry trembling. He glanced over at Jack to see that, much the same as when they were in the bar, he was encircled by fawning hopefuls. He decided to leave him to it and took himself across the room to sit on a very formal looking couch. The elderly man already there edged closer and they smiled politely as they introduced themselves.

.

.

.

Looking up from his spot on the other side of the room he saw Jack trying to convince one of his new fans that they should learn how to jive. He smiled at the chaos that he was creating but a second later was looking down and laughing softly at his own sorry situation. Even though this man had fucked him over he just couldn't bring himself to dislike him in any way, in fact, he was now so worried about _him _that he was trying very hard to let go of the few negative thoughts that he still had about him and was now determined to make the rest of their time together as pleasant as possible.

As a young blond lad skulked in through the doorway he started to scour the room. Ianto watched him for a second, decided that he looked like he needed a hug, then forced himself to drag his eyes away from him and check his watch.

The time really seemed to be dragging since they got here but it wasn't as much of an issue as he'd thought it might be. He couldn't lie, he'd been pleasantly surprised by the change in peoples attitudes, but he still had this feeling of uneasiness and wouldn't like to say for sure if it was totally related to the actions of their unwelcoming host or not.

Across the room Jack lifted his hand from a newcomers shoulder only to clamp it tightly over his mouth and rock through fits of loud giggles. Ianto found himself laughing along with him; even if he had fucked up big time he was still adorable. His chest rose and fell in a silent but very definite sigh, God, did he really just use the word adorable to describe him?

He settled further back onto the sofa and writhing his back and shoulders accordingly he eased himself into a more relaxed position. A moment later this new-found comfort was forgotten because as Jack let one arm rest loosely over the shoulders of a young Oriental guy a rare and unexpected pang swept through him and he started to feel very defensive.

His eyes sailed to the ceiling; well it was a bit late to start getting jealous now, wasn't it? He was his own worst enemy, why hadn't he just kicked him out Sunday morning and kept him as a log in his journal? Would he ever start thinking with his brain instead of his old man?

In a flash the answer came to him. No, he probably never would stop thinking with his dick and therefore, in knowing this fact also, this was all Jason Coopers fault. Yep, fucking Jason and his fucking ex-boyfriend, because if _he_ hadn't of invited Joe to the party then he'd never have met Jack and everything would still be the same as normal. Right about now he'd be tucked up in bed with 'Mr Work-Out' nineteen ninety nine, recovering from an evening of rampant shagging and complaining about having to get up for work in a few hours.

He toyed with his glass and watched as the liquid swirled in first one, then the other direction. Without much effort he found his gaze travelling up to glance at Jack again and finally had to admit that it was proving impossible to tear his eyes away him.

Another thought occurred to him and as the truth dawned he began to chew at his bottom lip. In blaming everybody else he was simply passing the buck. So, was this whole ridiculous situation really his fault after all? Well on the face of it he hadn't exactly been very strong-willed about things, had he? Okay, admittedly, on Saturday night, anything with a pulse would have fallen for Jacks charms, he'd been nothing but an irresistible ball of sexiness from the moment he'd walked through the door, but, in letting things continue beyond that first night had he in fact been something of an idiot?

He took a consolatory swig of his drink. Okay, yeah, now in hindsight maybe he had been an idiot. Maybe he'd had delusions of grandeur after consuming too much alcohol or maybe he'd just been true to form and let his cock dictate his life for him.

As a loud . . "Are you kidding me?" . . filled the room and everyone within ten feet of its perpetrator began to laugh out loud Ianto realised that there was still one more important question left to ask, that being, 'Was he still being an idiot?'.

Well, 'yes, you wanker,of course you are' was the simple answer to that one, because even if he had just the one functioning brain cell left floating around in that stupid head of his he'd already be back at home pretending that the last five days had never happened and planning another visit to the club with his mates. But, no, instead, here he was, still trying to fit in with this lot and still trying his best to convince himself that he was suffering this whole ridiculous debacle on the off chance that he might get a half decent shag at the end of it.

With his fingers still linking around his now nearly empty glass its base landed dejectedly in his lap. _'So, Jones, this is still all about the shag, is it?' _

Fuck, he was such a sad bastard. Why was he still bothering with this pretence? After all, the only person he really had to fool was himself and he wasn't even doing a very good job of that anymore.

As Jack turned to smile over at him he returned it and correctly interpreting his look of concern nodded to let him know that he was ok.

Well, he thought to himself, he was as okay as somebody with shit for brains could ever be. No, actually, on second thoughts he wasn't okay, he was an embarrassment. Why was he so pathetic when it came to this sort of thing? Nobody else seemed to have trouble like him, it wasn't fair.

He tensed; his brows knitting together as another person stepped up just a little too closely to Jack and as they slid their arm around his waist they pulled him in far too tight for his liking. He relaxed slightly as Jack subtly stepped away from the guy but scowled and sat forward as the bastard insisted on going back in for a second go. He glared at him even though he knew he couldn't see him. It wouldn't take two seconds for him to go over there and glass the prick; he'd show the bastard what happens when you hit on his man.

His man? His fucking man? Oh, this was absolutely insane. Why couldn't he just come right out and say it? Why couldn't he just admit that it wasn't just a shag he was after, it was Jack, the man himself that he wanted?

He found himself staring over at him again. Okay, fuck it, he'd put it out there. How would it feel to admit, just to himself mind, that he wanted Jack Harkness? And anyway, could somebody please explain to him exactly what was so wrong with wanting the whole shebang, the whole kit and caboodle, the whole nine yards, in the first place? It didn't seem to be an issue for anybody else.

He drew in a deep breath. Yeah, okay, go on then, fuck it, he wanted him, he wanted Jack, okay? There, he'd said it. World hadn't come crashing down around his ears, had it? No. So how fucking stupid was he? It had taken two seconds of his life, that's all, two seconds and after years of hiding from his feelings for anybody other than Els at last he'd been able to differentiate between just fucking somebody and caring for them.

He gazed over at Jack yet again. Jesus, if he could see what was going on in his head right now he'd been hanging up banners. He schooled himself, he should be taking this more seriously, this was a big deal, an important moment, finally he'd been able to admit that he'd been lying to himself all along; he didn't just want to fuck Jack, he wanted the whole being together thing, the snuggling up at night, the holding and caressing, the emotion, the l …. .

Christ, he was fucked up. He'd been sending out so many mixed signals it was a miracle that Jack hadn't walked away pulling his hair out.

Okay, so now he'd finally gotten that out of his system there was the other issue to contend with, which was that just because he'd admitted all of this to himself now it didn't automatically mean that he could allow something to happen between them. As wonderful as Jack was, Jerry and his cronies were right, he didn't belong in this world of his, just this one night amongst the lot of them had been testament to that and, no matter how hard he tried, never in a million years could he ever be the same as them, not even for Jack.

He laughed softly to himself, it looked like the vultures had beaten him hands down and he was going to have to surrender Jack to them after all. But was he going to go quietly? Not on your fucking life. He was Ianto Jones, by God, and he'd be fucked if he was gonna make it easy for the bastards.

With a sinking feeling he acknowledged that there was one final thing left to consider. If he now allowed anything physical to happen between him and Jack he'd just be leading him on and no matter how much he desired that body of his he just couldn't be that selfish. So, ironically, and despite his plans to the contrary, he was now going to be suffering the company of this lot for the rest of the night for nothing.

.

.

.

As Jack laughed loudly Ianto was dragged from his day dreaming and for the first time in several minutes realised that the person sitting next to him was still chatting merrily away. Smiling, he tried to pick up on the conversation and decided that he really needed to work harder on his concentration levels.

"You're in very deep water, young man."

See, this was exactly his point. He didn't have a fucking clue what the old boy was on about. As he continued to twitter on all he could do was nod and look interested.

"I just want you to realise that you need to be more careful, because if you go out much further you won't be able to touch the bottom."

As Ianto sat there trying to appear engaged things were gradually coming back to him. Yeah, that was it, his name was Geoffrey (with a G not a J, if you don't mind). From his appearance he was guessing that he was in his mid-sixties and now becoming offensive, his greying wavy hair and haunted eyes were over-shadowed by this strange mixture of Old Spice and Aramis that was hanging heavily in the air around him.

Making his excuses he left him on the couch and went to get another drink. He savoured the burn of the malt as it slipped down his throat and decided that perhaps he could boost Jacks cause with a bit of mingling. His attention was drawn to the other end of the room where a small group of young men were laughing at something on the tv.

As he walked over to join them he glanced sideways at Jack. He was smiling just a little too fondly in his direction and nodded his approval of his actions.

.

.

"Who's she?" . . peering over the shoulder of a short guy wearing a pork-pie hat he studied the music video playing on the large screen.

The guy turned to face him . . "Be fucked if I know, sweetheart, all I can tell you is she's American."

Ianto looked over to the only American he knew. He was alone with Tom and his arms were gesticulating wildly through a dance routine that was quite obviously amusing the choreographer.

"Oi! Jack!"

Still flailing the man himself looked over to see what the owner of the Welsh accent might be wanting. Ianto pointed to the television . . "Who's the blonde?"

Jack walked over to join Ianto and letting his hand rest in the small of his back he stared at the screen for a second . . "Ah, yeah, interesting one, this. It's not been out very long but it's causing quite a stir back home."

As everybody focussed on him he added . . "But sorry, can't recall a name. But if it's any help though I think she's something to do with kids tv."

Ianto stared briefly at the images before looking back to him . . "I'm not surprised it's causing a bloody stir ….."

"Why?" . . curious at the comment at least three voices spoke in unison.

Suddenly the centre of attention, which he hated, he began to feel very exposed and began to bluster . . "Well, I mean, look, for a start, she's dressed up as a schoolgirl and, and, and, there you go, listen to it, on top of that she's asking us to hit her."

Jack decided that if he got any cuter he might just die . . "Well, I wouldn't worry too much, Yan, I don't think she means you and me specifically, I mean, that just wouldn't work, would it."

As his shoulder was gripped in reassurance Ianto mumbled . . "Hmmm, even so, I still think she's asking for trouble."

Jack leaned in closer and whispered as loudly as he dare . . "Say's the guy that preys on young men."

Unfortunately for them both Tom had decided to join them and found himself arriving just in time to overhear the remark . . "Does he?"

Jack swore silently at the ceiling and Ianto growled . . "No, I do not prey." . . he nudged his nose into the side of Jacks head and muttered . . "Thanks for that, Jack."

Dragging Tom by the arm Jack made it to the safety of the other side of the room before anything physically painful could happen to him. He looked back to see that Ianto was smiling and shaking his head at him, it looked like he'd got away with that one, for now.

.

.

.

"Perry." . . the pork-pie hat was lifted and a hand was held out for Ianto to take.

"As in winkle?" . . he asked as he clasped the hand and shook it warmly

The other guy gave a grin . . "Exactly, my friend. Would you care to see it?"

"Hold on, I'll see if Tom's got a magnifying glass." . . he turned and jokingly pretended to attract the dancers attention.

"Oi!, It'll split you in two you cheeky fucker." . . with a grin Perry and his winkle wandered off to try it on with somebody else.

"Can I get you another drink, young man?" . . apparently bored with everybody else Geoffrey with a G was back for another go.

Ianto looked down at his glass before deciding . . "Nah, I'm okay for the minute, thanks."

Suddenly his fingers were being clasped almost painfully and his free hand was raised into the air. For one very nasty moment he feared that the senior citizen was going to lean down and kiss it. Instead he just gasped . . "Oh, my, what lovely hands you have and such pretty fingers too."

Ianto viewed the thespian with suspicion as he worryingly held on even tighter and looked over to Jack . . "Mark my word, he's going to be hot property that boy and you, young man, need to be very careful that you don't get these pretty fingers of yours burned." . . and with that he was gone.

Okay, that was it. If he was going to be spending the next couple of hours at least in the company of this lot he was going to need more alcohol …. and lots of it.

As he poured himself another very, very large scotch a younger guy who'd been sitting cross-legged in front of the tv decided to join him. Now realising that his front was 'soooo' much more appealing than his back he smiled warmly at him . . "Had enough of the schoolgirl then?"

The young guy pulled a face . . "I'm with you on that one; it's all a bit weird if you ask me."

"Hi, I'm Ianto,…." . . he transferred his glass into his left hand before holding out his right . . "And it's very nice to meet somebody from the real world for a change."

As a fashionably long fringe was brushed out of a pair of laughing hazel eyes the pretty face told him . . "I'm Sally …. and it's very nice to meet you too."

Iantos brows threatened to reach his very high hair line but before they could get that far 'Sally' grinned and pointed a finger at him . . "Ha! Had you going there for a minute, didn't I."

Bowing his head Ianto conceded defeat . . "Well, nothing would surprise me with you lot. The whole lot of you are on another planet."

The guy slowly nodded his agreement and as Ianto poured some scotch into his glass for him he took a sip . . "Thanks, and actually its…."

"No, don't tell me …." . . with a raised palm he stopped him mid-sentence . . "I don't wanna know. As far as I'm concerned from now on your name's Sally, okay?"

'Sally' dissolved into a fit of coy giggles and immediately melting at the sight Ianto considered taking him home with him. He'd decided that he might like to keep him there forever, locked up in his third bedroom, just for emergencies, like.

"Okay, fair enough, Yon …..?" . . already knowing he'd gone wrong he came to a stop.

"Ianto…."

With a smile he acknowledged the help with his pronunciation . . "Well, 'Ianto', you can be sure that from now on whenever I hear the name Sally I'll be thinking of you."

As the lad turned to wander off Ianto smiled after him . . "Likewise, sexy Sally." . . and taking a huge gulp of his drink he grimaced before pouring some more into his glass.

As Perry, presumably still in possession of his winkle, bounded his way back into the living room to head straight for him he grinned over at him. The drink was starting to take effect; he could feel himself loosening up a little and as Perry leaned by him to snatch up a bottle of Smirnoff he reached out to get it for him.

"Thanks, sexy …." . . from beneath his hat he smiled cheerfully up at Ianto as he asked him . . "Are you enjoying yourself so far?"

Ianto decided that he liked him, a lot, and was grateful for the undisguised attempt at just keeping him company . . "Yeah, thanks, I can't believe the difference here. It's like all of a sudden everyone's relaxed."

Pulling back the ring pull of an air-line sized tonic Perry turned to face him . . "Yeah, we call this place baby Vegas."

Although he didn't need one Ianto waited politely for the explanation.

"What happens in Toms place stays in Toms place." . . pinching its rim Perry tipped back his hat and took a long swig of his drink .

"Yep, I see what you're getting at …." . . not unfamiliar with the phrase he'd already guessed what was coming but he smiled appreciatively anyway.

"We're all in the same boat, you see." . . Perry appeared to be on a roll . . "No one wants to sink and if they try to ruin things for anyone else they're just going to end up ruining it for themselves …"

"Yep, gotcha…" . . he gave one big nod and glanced over at Jack to see him thank Tom for getting him another drink.

"It's a 'Jerry free' zone." . . Perrys' free hand irritatingly wiggled a speech mark in the air. Even half -drunk Ianto struggled to tolerate the annoying accentuation.

"Right, yeah…" . . hmmm, Jerry time again, was it? It was pretty safe to say that he now hated that name.

He was just about to ask him how he was involved with the production when he excused himself to go off and chat with someone who had just walked into the room. As he disappeared Ianto poured more drink into his glass and prepared to drift back off into his own little world.

"Why, hello there….."

A face appeared over his shoulder. He looked sharply at the unfamiliar features. There was a rush of unkempt dark hair, a beard and a pair of dark rimmed glasses underneath which a metal bar was piercing its way through one eyebrow.

"You're Yan, Jacks' friend, aren't you?"

The chin was dragged backwards and its owner appeared in front of him to take his hand . . "Benjamin, Benny, Ben, Benjy, Ben-Ben. Take your pick, they all apply."

"Hi, shall we just go for Ben for now?" . . as he shook his hand he noticed that his clothes looked like they'd been slept in and began to wonder where this might be going.

"He is fascinating…." . . he gazed across the room.

Ah, of course, he wanted to talk about Jack.

"Mmm, that's one word for him …."

"He's so, oh I don't know, exuberant, don't you think?"

"Yep, he's certainly that…."

"And he exudes such confidence."

"That, he does …"

"He radiates such energy."

"Hmmm….." . . he was getting bored now.

"He just ….….. he just.."

"Exudes and radiates?"

"Yes! Exactly!"

Okay, that was more than enough of that . . "Er, Ben? Could you just excuse me? I think Jack wants me for something." . . Before the strange man could form a response he began to make his way across the room and mouthed exactly what he thought of him.

By some strange coincidence, just at this point, Jack decided to look up and found himself lip-reading a very blatant _'fucking wanker'_. With a grin he mouthed _'stop it ….'_ as a warning.

Ianto stepped over to him and smiled politely at the middle-aged gentleman that Jack was currently talking with. As Jack casually slipped an arm about his waist insisting . . "Will you behave yourself." . . he took a breath then asked . . "Okaaaaay, but let me ask you, Jack, have you already met Benjamin, Benny, Ben, Benjy, Ben-Ben?"

"Er, no, I haven't."

"I rest my case…."

Jack took a sneaky peek over at the man who, along with apparently not bothering to pause for breath, was now talking excitedly to two other guys. They in turn were looking warily at each other.

He raised one brow as he looked back at Ianto . . "He looks quite cute but a bit … um …."

"Eggggsactly!"

Ianto himself was actually having a bit of a moment. To Jack he could tell that he looked no different but this strange feeling had been building for a good few seconds and now it seemed pretty safe to say that on the inside he was dancing around like a crazed lunatic.

He still couldn't quite believe that, in complete contrast to how he'd been behaving back at the bar, in front of everybody there, Jack had put his arm around him then held him tightly in place as if it was the most natural thing in the world for him to do.

Okay, admittedly, with their current situation as it stood this probably wasn't the best way for him to be reacting but as at that present moment almost everybody in the room had stopped to glare at him he felt a sudden rush of power and any previous guilty thoughts regarding Jack were temporarily being out-weighed by the delight of knowing what effect his actions were having on everybody.

This was an epic moment and one he was guessing he'd remember for a very long time because the very second that Jack had made the intimate gesture towards him Ianto had felt several pairs of eyes boring into him. Some had blatantly tried to outstare him, whilst others had taken sideways glances in his direction but when it boiled down to it they all had one single thing in common; the most wonderful hue of green.

As Ianto stood his ground staring back at them all Jack, having resumed his conversation, seemed blissfully unaware of what was going on and in a moment of complete inconsiderate madness Ianto made use of him and deliberately leaned in to his embrace. Again he knew he shouldn't be doing this and that he was being selfish but at that very moment in time he had the one thing that they all wanted and he was absolutely fucking lovingit. He wanted nothing more than to see those agonised looks of jealousy, he wanted to sneer at every single one of these posers, let them know that they couldn't have what they wanted. He wanted to stand in front of each one of them and laugh hard in their faces then raise a middle finger at their disliking of him.

Predictably misreading the signals Jack tightened his hold and gave him a quick squeeze. He should have stopped him there and then, but he couldn't, this was pay-back time on a grand scale, this was his moment. He was more than happy to be that irritating fly in their ointment. They didn't like him? Well guess what, he didn't fucking like them either and they could all get fucked because tonight he was calling the shots and just for a little while at least they could all live under the illusion that their golden boy was his.

.

.

.

With a jolt he came to his senses. Jack had suddenly decided to rub his thumb in soft circles just above his belt-line and his lips were inches away from making contact with his right cheek. Belatedly he acknowledged that he should have been stronger and that his reaction seconds earlier hadn't been entirely fair on Jack. The poor guy really didn't have a clue what was going on and was now obviously viewing this as his first sign of forgiveness.

Now filled with a mixture of stupidity and guilt he abruptly pulled away. He felt Jack flinch as he dragged himself out of his grasp and feeling totally responsible for his confused expression he gestured with his head that they should adjourn to a quieter spot further across the room.

He took two strides out into the middle of the floor but found himself on his own. With a frown on his face Jack had stayed exactly where he was. Taking a few steps back toward him he raised his voice slightly to ensure that he could hear . . "Jack, a quick word, please."

Jack moved but he took his time. As he slowly ambled over to him he was remembering what had happened the last time he'd heard those words and it wasn't filling him with confidence.

His steps faltered as, satisfied they'd have some privacy, Ianto stopped and turned on the spot to face him. Wondering what form of verbal abuse he could expect this time he moved a little closer . . "I'm not gonna like this, am I …"

Defeated and with his arms hanging loosely by his side Ianto paused before telling him . . "You've got to let this go, Jack, and you're reading far too much into my being here. I know I said some stuff outside but …"

"But, I thought ….. I mean …" . . genuinely confused he looked back over to where they'd just been standing.

"I've been making some shit decisions lately, Jack, and the one that made me come here with you tonight is right at the top of the fucking pile."

Shocked at the severity of the words Jack let out a sharp and involuntary laugh before nodding . . "Woah, that sure told me. You really don't believe in breaking it gently to a guy, do you ….."

Ianto heard the weariness in his own voice as he sighed . . "Look, I'm not saying any of this to get my own back on you for earlier, it's just that, well, one of us needs to do the sensible thing and call time on whatever 'this' is before it starts to get any messier or unpleasant."

"Wow, I guess you really are cold and clinical after all ….." . . Jack stared disdainfully at Ianto . . "Now I know how Jason must have felt for the last eighteen months."

Ianto refused to rise to the insult, he didn't want to fight with Jack any more than he wanted to stop seeing him. He tried to keep his voice level as he told him . . "Well, for a start, you can leave _him_ out of it and secondly, I personally prefer to use the term realist or self-preservationist over clinical." . . he pursed his lips in frustration and breathed out heavily through his nose . . "Come on, Jack, surely you can see it yourself. Somewhere along the line one of us is going to end up discarded by the wayside, feeling full of resentment and hurting like fuck, and somehow I really, really can't imagine that it's gonna be you."

Jack took a step forward, forcing his arms roughly under Iantos to encircle his waist then let his fingers link together in the small of his back.

The Welshman made to step out of his grasp but with an angry frown Jack dragged him in even closer . . "This is crap, Ianto, you want this as much as I do ….." . . he tugged sharply, holding him tightly against his body and refusing to let him move . . "You want this, I know you do …."

Ianto laughed softly in his face then let his head fall. Jack lowered his own head sideways, trying to follow him, hoping to meet his gaze . . "Look me in the eye, Yan. Come on, look me in the eye and tell me you don't want this as much as I do."

"As much as you do?" . . he laughed and shook his head . . You haven't got the faintest clue what you really want and as far as what I want goes, well, it doesn't really matter, does it…"

"It matters to _me _Ianto!" . . Jack pushed his face hard onto his and nudged them together angrily as he spoke through clenched teeth . . "What you want matters … to … _me_!" . . the last two words strained out and Ianto flinched he tugged again.

Jack took a breath to calm himself and let his lids fall as he rocked their foreheads together . . "I _know_ we've only known each other for five minutes, I _know_ we have next to nothing in common, but I don't care. I want to make you happy, I _know _I can make you happy, I've seen for myself how much you change when were alone ….."

As he pulled back his frame sagged in defeat and he stared up at the ceiling . . "Fuck, Ianto! Why do you always have to be so frigging self-righteous ?" . . he lowered his head, staring straight at him . . "Try taking a chance for once in your life, you never know, you might get a surprise, maybe this time you won't end up dumped by the wayside."

Bringing up one hand he brushed a thumb across a cheek bone . . "I don't ever want you to end up resenting me for _anything_ and I certainly don't want to hurt you…."

A Welsh voice, hollow and filled with regret, spoke in a hoarse whisper . . "Oh, I know you don't wantto hurt me, Jack, but you have, and you will again, over and over again ….. no question."

Jack failed to hold his gaze. Ianto Jones had probably never spoken a truer word in his life … because Jack Harkness was nothing but a lying, hypocritical coward and, although unintentionally, he really was bound to hurt him, over and over again.

.

.

.

From across the room Tom had been watching the drama unfold. Jerry would kill him if he let this descend into a public shouting match and he could wave goodbye to that revue he'd been promised for next season. The calm discussion that had been threatening to turn into something ugly now seemed to be calming down somewhat and going down the remorse-filled and distressed route instead but he still couldn't afford to take any chances.

.

.

As the dancer drew closer Ianto smiled insincerely at him and waited to see what delights he might have dreamt up to get him away from Jack. He knew that he'd been watching them the entire time and was surprised that he hadn't stuck his coke-riddled nose in earlier. As a head was inclined, smiling insincerely back at him he tried very hard not to laugh at the blatancy of it all and decided that he should mark his card as 'Enemy Number Two'.

Swigging from his glass Tom swallowed and looked over the top of it . . "So, Yan, how are you finding us now that we're all away from Jerry?"

And, bingo, there was 'Enemy Number One'. God, he hated that name . . "Er, yeah, there's certainly a different atmosphere without him around …." . . he glanced across at Jack to gauge his mood. He appeared vacant and disinterested. He hadn't meant to ruin his night, just put him off a little but it seemed as though he might have managed the former.

There followed an awkward moment as all three of them stood there in silence trying to avoid eye contact. Ianto found himself praying that Jack might come to the rescue be he still looked like someone had stolen his last Rolo.

"Have you had a look 'round yet, Yan?" . . As the dancer finally broke the silence Ianto was tempted to tell him to take his small talk elsewhere and shove it up that cavernous arsehole of his, but he reminded himself of his earlier promise to Jack and in trying to make amends for his most recent fuck up he tried to appear interested instead. It wasn't going to be easy but he'd do his best and if small talk was what Tom wanted then small talk was what he was going to get.

"No, to be honest I haven't got that far yet but I've seen the kitchen …. and that was very interesting." . . he stared hard at the dancer to get his point across . . "So, Tom, how long have you been squatting here?" . . he kicked himself and wondered if Jack would read anything into his flippant remark but his features remained unchanged.

Their hosts face twitched as he tried not to bite in front of Jack . . "About six years."

Ianto nodded and pitching down the corners of his mouth pretended to be impressed . . "Dancing must pay pretty well if you can afford something like this."

Tom shook his head . . "Actually my partner, Carlos, he's visiting family in Madrid at the moment, it was his idea. He decided that we should get somewhere together, the business had been doing pretty well so we splashed out and bought this place between us."

"What does he do?" . . he wasn't really interested but for now he was just grateful for the excuse not to have to deal with Jack.

"It's a joint venture; we're co-owners of a small string of clothing outlets. He takes care of his side of things, the sports and health stuff and I keep an eye on my half which is dance and gym wear."

"So we have you to blame for all the Flashdance lookalikes do we?" . . it wasn't intended as a compliment.

"Hmmm, I think you can blame Pineapple for that one." . . Trying to ignore the smug look on the Welshmans face Tom smiled at Jack before taking a sip of his drink and admitting . . "To be honest, I let Carlos deal with the business side of things."

"So what, you're a sleeping partner then …..?" . . he let it hang there and waited to see how quick on the uptake he was.

Tom immediately gave a loud laugh but it sounded false and forced . . "Ok, Yan, so you're hot, feisty _and_ witty, any other intoxicating facts I need to know about you?"

Ianto felt nauseous, the creep obviously had his own reasons for wanting Jack to think that they were getting along but that was just over the top. He wondered if Jack would react to the comment but barely glancing at Tom he said nothing.

Jack had actually become very subdued again, but this time in a more irritated 'look, just fuck off, you're interrupting something important here' sort of way and it was as Tom offered . . "So, Yan, why don't I show you around the place?" . . that the first real hint of frustration swept across his face.

"Sure, why not?" . . Ianto jumped at the chance to flee the scene, this would mean a further reprieve from that awkward conversation they'd been having.

Almost immediately it became apparent that Jack didn't want Tom to know that there was still a problem between the pair of them because as soon as Ianto had agreed to the dancers suggestion an arm had come up to hook around his neck and pull him in close. The words were solemn, with no emotion . . "Don't be long …. and be good."

As he was pecked firmly on the cheek Ianto allowed him this small moment then turned his head to whisper back . . "I think you'll find I always am …"

They separated and Jack took hold of Toms arm . . "I think now might be a good time for that little chat you were going to have."

With Jack still buying into the sincerity of the offer to help them out, both Ianto and Tom knew that their 'little chat' had never been on the cards in the first place. They'd both come back here tonight with a game plan each, but the big question was, which one of them would end up getting what they'd set out to achieve?

.

.

.

Outside in the hall Tom displayed even more arrogance by taking three steps at a time as he bounded up to the top floor. Ianto followed at a more sedate pace and finally caught up with him outside one of the bedrooms.

"Okay, first, this is our room ….." . . with a wide sweep of his arm he gestured for him to go inside muttering . . "We might as well make this look convincing ….." . . and once inside leaning back on the door he closed it with a light click.

As Ianto turned to face him he decided to make his move and looking in a smug fashion down at his bed he stepped closer . . "Oh well, I suppose that now you're here I may as well get a fuck out of you."

Although momentarily thrown by the throwaway statement Ianto quickly realised what Tom was up to and decided that no way was he about to give the devious bastard what he was after. He could picture him now, running gleefully back to Jack after the event with the devastating news that his little bit of rough had unashamedly betrayed him. Well, very sorry, mate, but it just wasn't going to happen.

He walked around him to get to the door but with the drink already starting to dull his senses he was caught off guard and before he could register what was happening he'd been pushed up against it. As he brought his hands up to steady himself he was roughly groped from behind. The hand squeezed tight then massaged him and he shivered as he felt Toms' hot breath on his neck. Deliberately the dancers lips brushed lightly against his ear and with a grunt he twisted to get free.

Tom grinned and leaned in harder, keeping him in place . . "We're all in the same boat, Yan. You know, whatever you decide to do in this room, stays in this room and no one else need know about it…" . . his voice dropped to a whisper . . "Not even Jack."

Lungs crushed by the other mans' weight and voice dripping with sarcasm the words strained out as he continued to struggle . . "And what about good old Carlos, then? Does he know what you get up to when you're not out spending his money?"

"Oh, come now, Yan, I don't think you're that naïve …..." . . he ground himself onto him . . "And I'm pretty sure that if he was here right now you'd let him fuck you as well ….. I've seen your sort before."

Ianto seethed and managed to twist just enough to allow his hands to make contact with Toms' upper body. With one big push he sent him tripping backward towards the bed.

"Fuck off! You didn't want to help Jack, did you ….. you're as sick as the rest of them …" . . as he watched Tom take a step closer he shook his head at him . . "Don't even think about it, oh, and by the way, while you might consider yourself to be cleverer than that lot down there don't for one minute begin to assume that you'll be able to get away with any of this crap with Jack, he's much smarter than you lot give him credit for."

Smiling, Tom sat down the bed then looked up at him . . "Sorry, but I beg to differ, I mean, he's hooked up with you for a start, hasn't he? He wasn't smart enough to notice that you're just trash, and cheap trash at that, but he'll soon see the error of his ways."

The alcohol was beginning to rob Ianto of his logic but there was still enough left to realise that he was being baited and he forced himself to ignore the desire to rip him limb from limb . . "This is the real reason you invited me back here, isn't it. So that you and your poisonous bunch of friends could start sowing the seeds of doubt."

Tom laughed up at him . . "You think? Well never 'doubt' just how far out of your depth you really are, kid. You know, between you and me I don't think you realise just how precious Jack really is. Can you see the potential? 'Cause I sure fucking can. Trust me, he's the break we've all been waiting for and he's gonna make us all famous by association. He's actually a walking fucking goldmine … I just have to make sure he keeps his nose, and certain other important parts of him, clean."

Ianto laughed disbelievingly, what the fuck did Jack want to be a part of all this for? . . "You're just a sad fucking loser; you've never been good enough to get anywhere on your own so now you need someone else to help you along. You sad and pathetic fucking has-been." . . he pointed to the door . . "What's to stop me from going down there right now and telling him all of this?"

Tom shrugged up at him . . "Absolutely nothing …. but you won't."

"Don't be so sure ….." . . he turned and reached for the door handle.

"Oh, but I am, and do you know why I am? It's because I can tell that you don't want to hurt him anymore than I do and if you do decide to tell him you can pretty much forget all about that little twinkle you've got in that eye of yours. You see, this is how it really works. Jerry and me? We're the doorway to what he wants, and just in case you hadn't noticed, let me tell you, he's desperate; he wants it so, so bad …. and we're the key to all of it. We've already offered him the first rung but make no mistake, we are also more than capable of tugging a red carpet straight from underneath him. If he fucks up, all it takes is just a couple of damaging words in the right direction and he'll find himself on a plane back to the States quicker than he can whistle Dixie, his career over here will have finished before it's even got started. So, sure, you can go down there and start mouthing off to him, but do you really want him to remember you as the person that ruined everything for him?"

"So, this is your claim to fame is it? Jerrys' right hand man; wow, that must take real talent."

"Actually, ….." . . he tried to appear condescending . . "My 'job' is very important, I'm here to make sure that he doesn't fuck up, I'm his guardian angel, if you like, and by not fucking up I mean not getting involved with some jumped up Welsh kid who thinks he's Gods' gift to men when actually he's of mediocre appearance and has got fffffuck all to offer anybody."

"Oh, yeah, 'cause, you're really fucking angelic ain'tcha. Well consider yourself warned; this jumped up Welsh kid will take your last breath before he lets you hurt him."

Tom faked a yawn and tapped at his mouth . . "Boring! Oh, and for the record, I have no intentions of hurting him; believe it or not, not everybody is like you; there are actually some of us who are interested in more than just his ring-piece."

Ianto struggled with the desire to cross the room and hurt him, severely. His right fist was begging to go play but instead he just reached out for the door with it.

"Look, Yan, we can all see what a pretty kid you are but mark my words, he'll soon get bored with you." . . he leaned back to rest on his palms . . "Trust me, you need to watch yourself. There are plenty of guys out there just waiting to step in to your shoes…"

He snatched at the door handle and the door rattled in its frame . . "You think I don't fucking know that? Well you can tell them all from me …." . . his mouth pinched hard as he fought to get the words out . . "You can tell every single one of them they've got a fucking fight on their hands…."

As the words tumbled from his lips he was wishing so much that he could really mean them. They were pointless now, he'd already made his decision and this little chat with Tom had only confirmed its necessity. Admittedly it wasn't really the one he wanted to go with, but it was the right one.

It was now occurring to him far too late that he could have saved them both a lot of time and energy by just telling Tom from the start that he'd already called time on Jack, but just the mere thought of the smug look he'd have on his face afterwards was making him feel sick to his stomach.

They stared at each other, the air bristling with loathing and pent up anger but after a minute or so Ianto shrugged and his hands struck up a familiar pose on his hips . . "Well, I guess this is what's generally known as a stalemate, and as we now both know where we stand …" . . he paused and as he began to undo the top button of his shirt his mouth quirked into one of his little smiles . . "I take it you're still up for this."

Toms features remained unchanged, almost as if the words hadn't registered and Ianto had made his way down to the fourth button before the dancer leapt into action and shot over from the bed to join him.

The second that the choreographers fingers landed on his buckle Ianto grabbed him by his shirt front and swung him around, slamming him into the wall. A winded cry left his throat and as he swung a fist wildly it flew through the air finding nothing. As he was twisted around again it finally connected with something …the wall. He yelled out in pain and Ianto pulled him back roughly before pushing him down onto the bed again. He cursed as he bounced on the edge of it and scrabbled around trying to right himself.

Ianto stepped back towards the doorway . . "That's how mediocre I am, you arrogant fucking wanker and let's get something perfectly clear, I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last person left alive." . . he glared as he fastened up the first button . . "Jack's worth ten of you and Jerry any day and I don't care how fucking clever you both think you're being, one day it'll be him pulling the rug out from under your feet. I just hope I'm there to see it when he does."

As he finished the last button and straightened his clothes, posture sagging, apparently defeated, Tom sneered and waved a hand toward the door . . "Go home, Yan. Just do yourself a favour and forget all about him."

"Trust me, ….." . . he approached the door again then looked back over his shoulder . . "That is NEVER going to happen …." . . he lifted his chin slightly . . "And if you EVER try to play me for a cunt again I promise you your dancing career _will_ be over." . . He looked back at the door as he pulled it towards him and with one foot over the threshold he paused again . . "Oh, and by the way, the name's Ianto. Get it right next time."

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

tbc


	18. Chapter 18

.

.

.

A/N : Thank you all for your continued support in reading this story, it's nice to know that you're all still out there! And a big thank you to the person who left such kind words of encouragement following the last chapter. Much appreciated.

.

.

.

Chapter Eighteen

.

.

.

Strangers In The Night : Part Three

.

.

The door slammed hard behind him and forcing himself to stop for a second Ianto gulped in a noisy rush of air. Shaking uncontrollably his right hand reached out for the bannister. He'd come so close; so close. Just another minute in there with him, that's all it would have taken. It would have been so easy. He would have hurt him ….. and enjoyed every second of it.

"Fuck." . . adrenaline still pumping his fingers trembled as they slid through the creases in his forehead. This wasn't what he'd come here for. What the fuck was he getting mixed up in this shit for? He didn't owe Jack anything. Not a single thing.

A quick glance over his shoulder confirmed that the door was still closed. He prayed that Tom was still sitting there right where he'd left him. Still shaking just as much has he was, and shitting himself as the reality dawned of just how close he'd come to losing both his looks and the ability not to just dance, but walk also.

Gripping tightly his knuckles whitened. He braced himself on the balustrade and leaned over at an angle. The sound of Jacks laughter two flights below rose up through the stairwell. He found it calming in its reassurance that his only ally was not that far away and as his head fell to stare at the plush pile beneath his feet he found himself drawing in a deep breath and hoped that it might ease the painful thump of his heart.

He'd let Tom push him. Why? That had been stupid, just stupid. And why had he even bothered coming up here with him in the first place? They'd both known the score and what was likely to happen once they were alone again, so why had he stayed there in that room and continued to listen to him? Had he been looking to hurt him all along? Waiting for just one wrong word, the trigger, the excuse he needed to hurt him? Because he could have. It didn't matter how agile the fucker thought he might be; he could still have made a mess of him.

His eyes shot open, staring wide. He really didn't want to be a part of this anymore. This was just too much; the hostility, the people. He didn't want to do this anymore, no, not _want _to, he _couldn't_ do this anymore.

As he pushed himself up a frustrated growl, deep and resolute, left the back of his throat and his head snapped to attention as he propelled himself toward the top of the stairs. He had to get out. Suffocating, he was suffocating. He couldn't breathe. Air, he needed air, fresh air.

His head spun slightly as he launched himself down the first flight. He paused and inhaled deeply but as it made no difference he knew finally that his only hope was to get away from all of this, away from all of the bullshit.

He reached the top of the second flight and stopped abruptly. Arms folded, like some worried dad whose kid had got home late from the school disco, Jack was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him.

Resembling more a startled rabbit than some remorseful schoolboy he stared down at him, unblinking,

The initial look of apprehension on Jacks face gave grace to the huge smile that always seemed to take priority the moment that their eyes met ….. and Ianto hated him for it. Not a really deep seated hatred, just a petty, irksome feeling of resentment for making his life so awkward, for just giving him that beautiful smile in the first place, for being just so fucking perfect and for being so far out of his reach that he might just as well be on another continent.

While something inside his heart was telling him to return Jacks smile, something else with a little more determination inside his head refused to comply.

That familiar feeling of anxiety made an unwelcome return to his chest and forced him to summon up the last of his courage to shoot down the final bank of stairs. Clearing the last few steps with one leap he pushed his way past Jack before stumbling and tripping his way through to the kitchen.

Jack was right behind him . . "Ianto….." . . he closed the gap further . . "Yan."

As he felt Jacks fingers hook around his right bicep he snatched it free and turned to face him . . "Leave it, Jack. I'm okay. I just need some air, that's all."

One look at the American's face was enough to tell him that he didn't believe a word he was saying. Ironically, he was actually being truthful. But of course there was so much more that needed to be said and Jack would have been a fool not to sense this.

Feeling unable to look at his saddened features without the threat of his resolve melting completely, Ianto turned to the already opened back door. The cool breeze wafting in from outside assaulted his senses and immediately he felt his reasoning begin to sharpen. He still needed to get out of this place, even the house itself now felt cold and unwelcoming; it was almost as if the bricks and mortar didn't want him there either.

He took a step forward but the warmth of Jacks hand seared through the front his shirt. The pressure of his palm on his chest, hooking him back against him, sent a shiver from top to toe. The demanding hold felt possessive and uncompromising and as much as he hated himself for it, he never wanted him to let go. It just felt so right.

"Can we talk?" . . Jacks voice was quiet, almost fearful of the response it was bound to draw.

Eyes closed he fought against that need for closeness and the urge to relent . . "Don't you think it's a bit late for that?"

The heat from Jack's body burned into his back and was distracting to the point of making him want to twist in his arms, find his perfect lips with his own then melt into the kiss. It had been only hours, but it seemed so long since they'd shared a meaningful kiss. He was going to miss the kissing, Jacks kisses made him feel wanted.

His willpower beginning to falter again he fought with the temptation to just lean back into the embrace and finally knew that he had to concede that despite everything, he still wanted this.

But, if he was going to do the right thing by everybody concerned, he was going to have to be a hell of a lot stronger than that. Tom was right, Jacks career was far more important than what this mediocre, jumped up Welsh kid wanted.

Jack's chin was on his shoulder and his breath hitched as he felt him press a kiss onto the soft spot below his ear.

Hugging him even closer he whispered . . "I hope it's not too late, Yan, I'm really hoping we can get past this. I'd like it if we could sit down and talk."

"Yeah, okay ….." . . finally, he turned in his arms . . "We will, but later. Right now I just need to get some fresh air." . . he managed a smile . . "Which I think means you're going to have to release the death grip you currently have on me."

Jack attempted to smile back at him but failed miserably. Reluctantly he loosened his hold and stepped away . . "Okay, but don't forget, I'm not giving up on you …."

He turned slowly and as he walked from the kitchen Ianto found himself mouthing a silent 'fuck it…' up to the ceiling.

.

.

.

As he finally made it out into the garden the cool air felt good on his face. Looking upward and drinking in the quietness of the night sky he drew in a deep breath.

As he let himself fall back against the wall, weary and war wounded, his body sagged as it slid down just a few more inches over the brickwork. He began to relax a little and noted that the trembling from earlier had stopped.

He found himself laughing at the absurdity of it all and as a huge grin spread across his face he shook his head down at his crossed ankles. Jesus, he'd gotten himself into some ridiculous situations in the past but this one really took the biscuit. Getting mixed up with somebody like Jack? Big, massively big, error of judgement. Tom and that old guy in there? All of them, in fact, they were all completely right about him; he was so far out of his depth it was a joke. And that's all he was to the whole lot of them, a fucking joke.

Snippets of the conversation with Tom came flooding back and his humour faded. What the fuck had he been thinking up there? Threatening violence, spouting his mouth off and acting exactly like the gutter trash that they all assumed he was? As over-confidence back-firing on you went this particular example had been spectacular. Tom was really going to have the last laugh with this one. This had been one of those getting too big for your boots moments. This had been Ianto Jones just go right ahead and shoot yourself in the fucking foot time.

Quietly, he laughed down again at his best shoes. If only it _were_ just his feet that were going to be hurting by the end of all of this; without doubt it was his pride that was going to be in tatters by the time this little game he'd been playing was over. And that's all it was, a game. He'd never had any intentions of dragging Jack away from them all, so why couldn't he have just kept his big mouth shut and let them all get on with it? Why oh why couldn't he have just kept that big Welsh trap of his shut? All that shit and bollocks he'd just come out with up there? … _'tell them they've got a fight on their hands' … _where the fuck had that come from? Pride and fall? Fool, more like. Would Jack have promised them the same fate if things had been the other way around? Probably not.

Still, on a more positive note, at least he'd never have to see fucking Twinkle-toes Tom again and therefore never give him the satisfaction of throwing his empty threats and promises back in his face. If that ever happened he'd definitely be forced to demonstrate in more detail to him exactly what fucking with Ianto Jones could mean.

Eyes tired, his hands came up to wipe at them. God, he needed to get away from this crap. Right now all he wanted was for the evening to be over and done with and as soon as Jack saw fit to tell him that he'd had his fill of this lot he was going to drag his sorry arse back to the flat so that he could pick up his gear … oh yeah, and have that dreaded heart to heart as well. He couldn't say he was particularly looking forward to that bit.

.

.

.

A loud sniff came from his right. He craned his neck to peer across the ornate iron café style table and chairs in the middle of the decking and caught a glimpse of the same young blond guy from earlier. He appeared to have given up on his search and now, perched on the top step, was rocking to and fro, crying uncontrollably and soaking both his face and hands with floods of tears.

Ianto felt an unsettling wave of sympathy for the poor kid. He didn't normally react so compassionately to young lads that snivelled but he was sensing that this one might have something in common with him, like a kindred spirit of sorts and his first instinct was to offer the hug that he was so obviously still in need of followed by a comforting shoulder to cry on.

He went with his second instinct, which was to not get involved at all, pretend that he'd never seen him and just go back inside to get himself another drink.

Stepping into the kitchen his face screwed up as he fought with his conscience. Doing this made him just as bad as that self-centred lot in there. Okay, yes, admittedly he could be a heartless bastard at times if he tried, especially if it meant getting himself out of an awkward situation, but this kid didn't deserve that, he'd done nothing to warrant being ignored by him.

He could still hear him, he was sobbing his heart out, and not in an irritating 'I want some attention, I feel sorry for myself' way, oh no, this was your full blown, 'totally devastated, gut wrenching, make yourself throw up' form of sobbing.

With a resigned sigh he turned to go back out into the garden. All he hoped was that he wasn't going to end up regretting this.

Stepping up next to him he cleared his throat. The sodden face turned upward to look at him then creased in even greater distress before returning to the comfort of two pale and bony hands.

Deliberating again, Ianto looked back towards the house. It was no contest; this was still going to be the lesser of two evils.

He slowly edged closer to the kid and sank down onto the wooden steps next to him . . "Hey, do you need to talk?"

Do you need to talk? Where the hell had that just come from? With his own head so full of shit he was the last person that should be giving somebody counselling.

As the young guy sat up to wipe a palm across both cheeks Ianto caught sight of those reddened eyes and felt compelled to put his arm around him.

Leaning into him the kid looked up . . "You're with Jack, aren't you…."

Ianto frowned. Well this certainly wasn't starting as well as he'd hoped it might . . "Hmmm ….. what of it?"

As he drew back his arm to let his hands rest in his lap the kid straightened again . . "Well, good luck. I just hope you're ready to get your heart broken."

The Welsh shoulders sagged, low and defeated and not for the first time in the last few hours, he found himself sighing inwardly. Why him? Why couldn't someone else have just walked out here and come across him? And why in Gods' name hadn't he just turned around and gone back inside the minute he'd seen him? 'Cause he was getting soft in his old age that's why. And of course it didn't hurt that the kid was also kind of cute.

The side of a hand was wiped below a snotty nose . . "I've seen his sort before….."

"Who, Jack, you mean?"

"Yeah, they're all the same …." . . he sniffed and cuffed again . . "So I don't see why _he_ should be any different. First it'll be your calls that never get returned, then it'll be the staying late after the performance and then you'll get the not coming home at all and then after that he'll start leaving you behind when the show goes on tour….."

The Welsh furrows deepened and his eyes swept up to the stars . . _ 'Why am I sitting here listening to this? Someone, please, just shoot me now…'_

The young guy was sniffing quietly again . . "God, he's such a bastard…."

"Who? …. Jack?"

"No … Harry."

Who the fuck was Harry?

"You wait and see, he'll be just the same with you …."

"Who? … Harry?"

"No ….. Jack!"

Quite deliberately and dramatically the shoulders sagged even further . . _'Pleeeease, can I just go home now….?'_

Apparently unaware of just how much the guy slouching next to him didn't want to hear his ranting the lad drew in a shaky breath to prepare himself for the next round . . "Trust me, eventually he'll forget your birthday and then, well, Christmas? You can forget Christmas …." . . he gave a loud sob . . "It's when they stop saying they love you it really hurts ….."

Ianto sighed, quite audibly this time, and waited for the wailing to cease.

After calming down the kid looked directly at him and laughed softly . . "And d'you know what the most ironic thing is?

No, he didn't know and he wasn't really sure he cared.

"None of it's intentional."

"It's not?" . . the long day and quantity of alcohol consumed was starting to take effect and he just managed to stifle a yawn.

"Nope, it's just how the job gets them. You end up hating them for something that's completely out of their control, but then you end up hating yourself for feeling like that about them in the first place."

Convinced, no, praying that this might be the end of todays' lesson Ianto pushed himself back, his intention being to stand but a cold and bony hand clasped onto his wrist to stop him . . "Just remember, don't expect any miracles, just be grateful that you've got him and love him for whatever he _is_ able to give you … 'cause that's all you're ever gonna get ….."

As the sobbing resumed Ianto finally decided he'd heard enough. Fighting down the temptation to tell the 'sad little shit' to get a fucking life of his own he inched himself away . . "Okay, well, yeah, thanks for the advice and all that, but if you could just excuse me for a sec I think I might just go over there and slash my wrists. Oh, and don't forget to listen out for the theatrical scream."

As his sarcasm sailed straight over the kids blond locks he shook his head in despair down at him. Right, fuck it; that was it, no more friendly advice, no more pearls of wisdom and if just one more person dared to tell him his fate he was gonna lay the fucker out.

It really seemed that despite Jacks' eagerness for his presence to be accepted here, it wasn't actually being appreciated quite as much as he might like to think it was. Whether this most recent portent of doom had been intended as such he wasn't sure, but it still seemed that everybody but everybody was doing their utmost to convince him that being with Jack Harkness was one big, big mistake. Well, news update, folks, he'd already come to that conclusion himself. But thanks for the heads up anyway.

With the young kid now sniffing in a more subdued 'finally got something off his pigeon chest' manner Ianto decided that, rather than take the more sensible option of clearing his head, it was actually more alcohol that was needed.

.

.

.

IJJHIJJHIJJHIJJHIJJHIJJHIJJH 

.

.

.

From just inside the doorway Jack watched Ianto stand from the decking and quickly stepped back out of sight. As he made his way into the living room he was feeling more than just a little affronted. Whoever this Harry guy was he was nothing like him. One thing was for certain, though, that kid had a big mouth on him and now it looked like he had even more damage to repair.

As Ianto walked into the room after him he sent him a smile and felt the surprise show on his face as he received a fairly genuine one back from him.

A second later he was frowning as he watched the young Welshman make his way over to the bottles of booze and decided it might be a good idea if he joined him.

Ianto poured himself a large measure and slugged it down before pouring another.

Jack stood side on and stared at his profile. What was it that was so special about this guy? Here he was with all of these attractive hopefuls blatantly throwing themselves at him, but all he could see was Ianto Jones; all he could think about was Ianto Jones.

Anyone that knew him well enough back home would be telling you now that normally by this stage he'd be upstairs or outside with the prettiest guy at the party. Well, for some reason, those vacuous and self-adoring cute things now held no interest for him. Now, there was only one person that was captivating him. But that still didn't answer his question. What _was_ so special about Ianto Jones?

He raised a brow as Ianto slugged down the second helping . . "Thirsty, are we?"

"Something like that." . . he burped loudly before nodding down at the bottles . . "Do you want one while I'm here?"

Jack nodded and ran the backs of his fingers from shoulder to elbow.

Ignoring the gesture Ianto reached out for a whiskey glass and slopped a generous measure into it then did the same with his own.

"How'd it go with Tom?" . . Jack accepted the glass as it was held out to him.

"Interesting …."

That was all he was prepared to give him and before Jack could press him for any further details he turned abruptly . . "Look, I'm going to get some fresh air, okay? I'll catch up with you in a bit …."

"Sure …." . . well what else was he supposed to say? What could he do? Was he supposed to physically restrain him, telling him 'no, it's not fucking okay, Ianto; I know you've just had some fresh air because I've been spying on you' , or, ' I don't trust you to be on your own, Ianto, so I'm just coming with you for a bit' ? No, that would just aggravate him even more. He needed to win him around not alienate him.

As Ianto walked further away he stared after him. Maybe he _was_ expecting too much, maybe he _was_ expecting the impossible. Perhaps it was time to admit that he couldn't have both the man of his choice and his career after all.

He watched him sadly, dejection rising and as he finally disappeared from sight echoes of 'wayside' and 'resentment' were repeating over and over as a warning in his head.

"Hey, everything okay?"

He looked quickly at the hand on his shoulder then back to the now empty doorway . . "I'm not sure. What did he say when you spoke to him?"

Tom let his arm slip completely around his shoulders to hug him in tightly . . "Well, I will say one thing, I'm pretty certain he understands how important your career is to you. I guess you'll just have to let him work the rest out for himself. I'm sure he'll make the right decision in the end."

"Yeah, …." . . Jack took a long swig of his drink . . "But for who?"

.

.

.

IJJHIJJHIJJHIJJHIJJHIJJH

.

.

.

Ianto forged back out into the garden and stepping down from the decking began to follow the narrow pathway in front of him. It was illuminated by small lights placed along either side and peering in to the distance he made his way silently along the herring-bone brickwork.

Through the gentle glow of pale lemon he could make out a wooden summer house and decided to make for that.

Appreciating the solitude and with a loud sigh he leaned back on the wooden structure and pressed hard against his temples. The large amount of alcohol he'd just consumed was already starting to make his head spin and he decided it was probably best if he just stayed right where he was for now. Logically, the less contact he had with other people the less trouble for Jack he could cause.

Footsteps on the paving caught his attention and as a figure approached from further down the path he looked to his left. His mouth spread into an alcohol induced smile as an unfamiliar face drew closer and asked . . "Lovely night, would you mind if I join you?"

The soft lights picked out a pair of smiling grey eyes. He could have been imagining it, (after all, it was no secret that he tended to view every man over twenty as a potential shag once he'd had a drink), but those eyes really did seem to be drawing him in with the promise of a very, very good time.

Before his libido could take control of all rational thought completely he remembered why he was out there and suddenly felt very defensive . . "Well that all depends on whether you're planning on giving me a lecture or not."

"I'm not ….." . . the answer concise and definite a hand was held out for him to take.

Ianto was staring. He could feel he was doing it but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the guy. He was trying to ignore that fact that, firstly, he was blond, secondly, that he was Jason (but without the Greek God element) and that, thirdly, he might very well be what Jack would class as extremely bad news.

Sensing that he might have been staring for just a little longer than was considered polite he blinked several times, quickly, over and over again but realising that this must look as if he was batting his eye- lashes at the guy he stopped and looked down, acutely embarrassed.

Would he mind if he joined him? Er, no, actually, he wouldn't mind at all. He was absofuckinglutely gorgeous. His actual problem wasn't that he didn't want him to keep him company, it was simply that he genuinely didn't know how much more 'advice giving' or 'Jack-worshipping' he could take for one night.

"Hi, it's Miles." . . his hand was still outstretched awaiting some form of response.

"To where?" . . God, he must be drunk, that was unforgivably bad. How many times must he have heard that one? It was one of those 'please ground open up and swallow me' moments. Like when he'd asked an aging uncle how his aunt was only to be told that she'd unfortunately died two days before, or when he'd joked with Els in the queue at the supermarket about people with Tourettes, only to have the guy next in line yell 'fuck off, wanker' very loudly at him.

With a deep sigh Miles smiled and shook his head . . "You know, I've been hearing all sorts of things about you tonight; was hoping for a bit more if I'm honest…."

"Shit." . . he smiled awkwardly back at him as he took his hand . . "That was pretty bad, wasn't it, but in my defence I have been drinking." . . they shook hands . . "I'm Ianto, pleased to meet you."

"Likewise, but can I just say …"

"Oh, here we go…." . . his heart sank, he was really hoping for more from this encounter himself.

"No, I swear it's nothing like that." . . he released his hand to grip tightly around his upper arm instead . . "I'm on your side, Ianto. I just wanted you to know that you can't trust any of that lot in there. They stand there smiling, giving you the benefit of their wisdom, but all the time they're secretly plotting your downfall."

Standing back and taking a cigarette from the pack he'd been fishing from his pocket he lit it before adding . . "Always got their eyes on the prize that lot."

As the pack was held out to him Ianto raised a palm, shaking his head at the offer . . "So, are you saying you're not like them, then?"

As Miles smiled, seemingly amused by him, he realised that he was staring again and as their eyes locked he came to the conclusion that he'd had far too much to drink because right now he was even considering what his chances might be at a later stage with this guy.

"No, I'm definitely not like that lot …." . . breaking the trance Miles gave a broad grin . . "and the answer to your other question is yes, by the way…."

"Sorry?"

He was suddenly serious . . "I don't believe in wasting time, Ianto. And I know that look when I see it, so, yes, I am interested…"

"Oh, I ….." . . he looked down in the hope that his creeping blush wouldn't be seen.

After taking a long drag on his cigarette Miles blew the smoke back out towards the floor with stilted laughs.

"Oh, shit, don't laugh at me." . . despite knowing that he'd already had far too much, he slugged down the last of what was left in his glass . . "I didn't mean to be so obvious."

"Oh, I'm not complaining. I just hope that Jack's ok with sharing." . . one eye winked seductively . . 'cause there's a whole list of things I'd like to try out with you…"

"There is?" . . ok, things were looking up all of a sudden, but who said this had to have anything to do with Jack?

He swayed slightly as Miles stepped by him and squeezed the top of his arm . . "Come find me before you leave, Ianto and I'll give you my number."

"Yeah, sure, okay ….." . . his head went to one side and his mouth pinched into an 'ooooh' as he watched the teasing wiggle of firm cheeks encased in denim as they moved further away from him . . "I'll catch you later, then."

He set his glass on the ground and fell back onto the summer house. Right, where was he? Oh, yeah, trying to forget all about that lot in there. He closed his eyes, smiled, then chuckled at the thought of what Jack would have made of his last encounter.

.

.

"Oh, here you are …"

Lids still closed his eyes sailed up behind them . . "Are you lot queuing up for a go, or something?"

Perry stood between his open legs and held onto his waist . . "I've been looking for you….."

"I'm in the garden …." . . he covered his mouth and grinned at how ridiculous that statement was, given that they were standing there together in the garden in the first place. Trying to school his features he asked him . . "Wassup?"

The smaller man leaned in and upward so that their lips were almost touching . . "You know, there's something very intriguing about you."

"Hmmm ….." . . he did his best to appear serious even though his eyes were still creased at the corners . . "Is it the accent?"

"No, I don't think it's that. Are you pissed?"

"My arse?" . . ignoring the question he wiggled it back onto the building . . "It tends to draw quite a bit of attention."

"Hmmm ….." . . arms slid further 'round to cop a feel . . "I bet it does, but I don't think it's that either."

Ianto looked down at him, grinning for absolutely no reason whatsoever.

Without notice Perry grasped the front of his shirt and quickly brushed their lips together . . "How much have you had, for God's sake?"

"What, arse?"

"No, you idiot. Jesus, you are pissed, how much have you had?" . . he stepped back as the shrill tone of his mobile cut through the air. He placed one finger on Iantos lips as he whispered . . "Don't go anywhere …." . . then walked off in the direction of the house to take the call.

A minute later he was back again and retaking his previous position he looked up at Ianto licking his lips . . "Could do with a drink myself if I'm honest."

Pissed or not Ianto Jones would never misread a proposition like that . . "Sorry, thanks for the offer, but I'm off the menu."

Perry pouted . . "Let me show you how good I am. I bet I'm better than Jack."

Remembering Jacks unbelievable efforts the night before Ianto doubted that very much . . "You'd have to perform miracles to be better than him."

"Is he that good? I mean, I've heard the stories, of course, but I've never …"

"What stories?" . . he couldn't decide if he should go with feeling jealous or strangely turned on.

"Well, they're nothing really, and, let's face it, if you've been with him you already know what he's like, anyway."

"What … stories?"

"Well …" . . he jokingly looked from side to side as he whispered . . "They say he's insatiable. That even if it's waiting at home for him he still won't say no to anyone. He can't go a day without it, apparently."

Well, Ianto thought to himself, that was a lie. But on giving it a little more consideration he realised that he'd not actually spent an entire day with Jack so couldn't say for certain what he'd been getting up to when he'd been on his own.

"What else?"

"Well, the big one that everyone knows is that he'd shag your granny if it meant getting what he wanted."

Well, sexual preferences aside, with his gran currently residing six feet beneath the ground in Penarth cemetery the pair of them really would have to become Burke and Hare for him to accomplish that feat.

"Look…." . . he hated rumours at the best of times . . "Like I said, thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass this time."

He slid out from between Perry and the building and began to make his way up the path . . "Perhaps I should just go check on him, you know, make sure he's not trying anything too strenuous with any pensioners, or anything."

With a frustrated frown Perry was right behind him . . "You're missing out on something pretty special."

Guessing otherwise Ianto turned back with a lopsided grin . . "Tell you what, get Jack to give you a blow job and then see if you feel qualified to say that."

They approached the decking.

"Offer's still there if you want it."

"I'm fine. Thanks."

"I come recommended."

His persistence was becoming irritating and as Ianto turned to insist on a final 'no' he noticed that he'd diverted off toward the wide bay window to their left. He peered in through the glass before beckoning him over . . "Hey, come and have a look at this. Perhaps this will change your mind."

He joined him and stared in through the criss-cross of lead. In much the same as he'd done with himself back at the flat the night before, Jack was in there dancing with Tom, very close and slowly on the spot. The only difference with this incidence being that they were kissing.

He knew he shouldn't have let it bother him; he'd already decided to give up all rights on Jack and if he'd been doing this with anybody else he knew he'd probably have been quite turned on by it. But this was Tom, for fucks sake. Why him? Why that bastard? How could he do this? He suddenly felt desperately sorry for himself . Not with that creep, please.

Straightening abruptly and without another thought he grasped Perry by the shoulders and turning him quickly propelled him back in the direction of the summer house.

.

.

.

Fifteen minutes earlier …..

.

.

As the soft and hypnotic swish of brush on snare was accompanied through the intro by a muted trumpet Jack quietly sang the opening lines of Stormy Weather to himself.

"You have a beautiful voice."

"Oh." . . startled he turned to see Tom smiling at him . . "Sorry, I didn't think anyone could hear me."

"Hey," . . Tom raised both palms . . "Don't mind me, I could listen to you all night. In fact …" . . he gazed over at the far corner of the room as he thought to himself . . "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I have. I've got the original Etta version in the cupboard upstairs. I'll go get it, you can sing along with her."

"No, I don't think …."

But Tom was already half-way across the room.

.

.

Upstairs on the first landing the choreographer flipped open his Ericsson and made a call.

"It's me. Give it ten minutes."

.

.

.

Back down in the living room, with the snap of a heavy plastic tab the melodic sounds of the Lowry Tines Quintet was brought to an abrupt halt and as the crackle of needle finding vinyl gradually faded the quietness was replaced by the familiar voice of Etta James.

Tom looked over at Jack expectantly and began to walk towards him. Jack shrugged, he really didn't want to start performing for anybody right now; his head was all over the place.

As the dancer sashayed over he made his apologies to him . . "Sorry, Tom, I'm not really in the right frame of mind to start putting on a show."

"Come on, Jack. You know the score, the show must go on."

"Yeah, I know….." . . he looked over to the doorway . . "I'm just worried about Yan. What's the time, now?" . . he glanced down at his watch . . "He's been gone quite a while."

"He's a big boy, Jack, he'll be fine and from what I've seen he's more than capable of looking after himself."

Jack pulled back, surprised by the comment . . "Why? What do you mean, what you've seen?"

Tom tried quickly to think of something. He'd been waiting for quite a while for Jack to notice his bruised knuckles but so far, thankfully, he hadn't . . "Um, outside Dantes, I noticed he's not frightened of standing up for himself."

"Oh," . . it seemed a reasonable enough explanation . . "No, I guess not."

"Besides," . . Tom moved in closer . . "I was hoping to grab a dance with you before the night is out."

Jack shook his head . . "I'm not sure …."

"Oh, come on, Jack, if you're not going to sing for me the least you can do is let me have one quick dance."

"But…"

"Just the one?" . . he clasped his hands together in a dramatic pose . . "Then I'll leave you in peace."

"Oh, okay, go on then," . . Jack sighed loudly and held his arms open . . "But then I'm gonna go check on Yan."

"Of course."

As Tom smiled at him they fell into the traditional smooching hold and he rested his chin on Jacks shoulder. Through the window he noticed a shadowy figure peering in and from the left another taller figure was joining it. Quickly he straightened his frame and forced his mouth onto Jacks, kissing him forcefully.

Jacks eyes flew open, wide with shock, and stared into the middle of the room then just a second before he pushed Tom away both of the figures outside disappeared.

"Tom? What the fuck?" . . Jack stepped back wiping his lips.

"Jack, I'm so sorry." . . he managed an embarrassed cower . . "What can I say? Blame the music, blame the alcohol; blame yourself for being so damned attractive."

Jack stared at him, not amused by his excuses, and as he heard an admission of . . "Carlos always pulls me up about my lack of restraint." . . he found himself snarling . . "He must be a very understanding guy."

"Oh, we have an understanding of what goes and what doesn't. And by that I mean, if I want a go, and he doesn't, he has to understand that I'll look elsewhere."

"And he's okay with that?"

"Let's put it this way, he's sixty one and can't always cut the mustard, so, although I'm not sure he's okay with it, he knows the score." . . he looked quite pleased with himself . . "And it helps that he's completely besotted with me, of course."

"And you're not with him, I take it." . . Jacks respect for the man was fading fast.

"I'll be besotted as long as he stays loaded. And as the zeros just keep on coming and coming I think I'll stick around long enough to hear his last will and testament."

Jack took the man down several notches on his 'people to impress' list . . "Well, I don't care what sort of arrangement you've got with him; you're way out of line coming on to me like that. You know I'm trying to sort things out with Yan, what if he'd seen us?"

Tom glanced at his watch then looked over to the window . . "Yeah, I know. Look, I'm sorry; it won't happen again I promise."

"I should go find him." . . in just needing to know that he was okay Jack was becoming more and more agitated and before Tom could give a reply he was on his way to the door.

Tom smiled to himself and watched him rush from the room . . "That's it, Jack, you go find him."

.

.

As the cold air hit him the sudden urge to pee real bad took precedence over everything else and with a frustrated growl Jack turned to go back inside. There were a couple of guys chatting as they waited outside the downstairs loo. This would mean more of a delay but he knew that if he ignored the urge to relieve his bladder, as soon as he got back outside again the temperature drop would make it seem even worse. With a sigh he opted to join the queue and smiled at weird Ben and his companion as he joined them.

.

.

.

With a soft grunt the wind left Iantos lungs. The hands gripping tightly onto his shoulders forced him back onto the building and held him in place. He moaned deep in his throat as he was kissed hard. A tongue forced its way between his lips and giving into temptation he kissed Perry back with the same amount of enthusiasm.

Hands were already tugging at his belt and something was telling him that this was going to be one of those exhilarating and urgent jobs. Good, that was just what he needed.

Cold fingers found hot flesh. His head flew back as he gasped out loud and as a palm wrapped around him he closed his eyes as he let Perry work him until his cock was hard again.

Leaning up to kiss him again Perry pulled him completely free of his clothing and stroking slowly brushed his thumb over the smoothness of the tip, smearing a teardrop of moisture with his thumb as it gently oozed out.

A groan exploded from Ianto and echoed its way around Perry's mouth. He raked his fingers through the smaller man's hair and kissed him harder. His mind was a mess. He knew he was doing this for all the wrong reasons but those fingers felt so good and, God, he needed this. He needed to lose himself for a while, but more than that, he needed to forget Jack.

"Mmmmmmmmmm" . . with a big smile on his face, he let his head fall back again and sighed loudly as he gave in to the warming sensations. It felt nice, in fact, it felt really fucking nice.

"Nice?" . . as if reading his mind Perry was chuckling with a look of satisfaction on his face.

Fingers curled even tighter around Ianto and pushing through them another soft grunt left the back of his throat. As an ache dragged lower his cock strained through Perry's palm and gasping inward his face creased in ecstasy.

Catching his breath he held onto Perry's shoulders, rocking his hips faster; he just wanted to get there, reach that moment of pure bliss when nothing else mattered, when for just a few seconds of his life nothing else would exist.

"I thought you promised me something else…." . . he needed more, but more than that he needed to be in control.

He lifted his head up from the building and opened his eyes to look down at Perry who nodded slowly.

"Here …." . . with his free hand he lifted his hat from his head and sat it at an angle on Ianto instead.

"Oh, yeah, let's see what you can do then …" . . he grinned as he watched him slowly begin to sink lower

"Jesus!" . . the cool air around him was replaced by the warmth of a soft and wet mouth and as it slid around the end of his cock it took his breath away. The mouth left him and a as tongue teased along his length and he let his head fall back again. This wouldn't take long, he wouldn't let it.

Perry's lips found him again. He was taken down to the root and his body arched away from the building as a deep and desperate grunt hinted at how good it felt. He raked his fingers into the smaller mans' hair again, holding him still and as he repeatedly pushed himself deeper into his throat the feeling of his skin sliding through the warm restriction became too intense. His face screwing up tight he groaned desperately. Another wave of arousal swept south and with a soft whine his teeth dug into his bottom lip.

Sensing he was close Perry pulled back, sucking hard and fast. Ianto held on tighter, thrusting with erratic jerks, fucking his mouth, grunting with the exertion and as an unexpected surge saw him bury himself to the hilt again the resulting choking and gagging was quickly replaced by the sound of wet slurping.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck yeah, oh yeah, oh fuck you're gonna , oh fuck …" . . his breathing was labouring, this wasn't going to take much longer. Perry gripped hard around the base of his cock and fisting him into his mouth ran his tongue around the glans as it slid between his lips before quickly sinking down until his mouth collided with his hand.

"Shit!" . . teeth clenching, Ianto snarled as he looked down at him and gripped on tighter to his hair . . "Come on you fucker. Suck it! Come on, ah fuck, that's it, oh shit …."

The fizzing in his legs became a tremble and his head, already swimming with alcohol, was hitting the haze mark. His eyes closed as he let it fall back onto the building again. His moans became louder, sounding out around the garden. He was losing himself, he didn't want to be here, he was down the alleyway beside the club and this wasn't Perry, this was a punter he'd picked up five minutes ago. The guy was on his knees doing everything he told him to. He was older, more experienced and he was giving him the blow job of his life. He had soft hair, it was so soft, and he had this fringe that teased down into his eyes and tickled at his closed lids as he slid his mouth up and down. He had soft and full lips and they were swollen with use. It was the most sensual mouth he'd ever felt and it was sucking harder and harder and faster and faster, it felt good, so good, he was almost there. It was so nice, almost there, yeah, almost there. The lips were sliding, tip to base, tip to base, tip to base over and over again and, oh, sucking, so hard, sucking his way back up and lifting his lids and … they're blue, so blue, oh god, it feels ….. so nice, so nice, so close, so close, there, almost there, oh those blue eyes, those blue fucking eyes, so fucking blue …

"Shit!" . . his own eyes screwed up tight as he managed to stop the surge just in time.

Not again, please. Was he going to have to have visions of his face every time he wanted to come? Things were really getting out of control if he couldn't get through a blow job without having to see Jack looking up at him.

"Having fun?"

As the words, harsh yet tinged with a definite sadness, cut into his already remorse filled heart he kept his head turned away and his eyes closed. The lips, unmoving but still around him, slid slowly back.

Perry sounded almost mocking, as he said . . "Ooops, somebody's in trouble."

As his heart clenched again he let his head roll sideways to face Jack and opened his eyes just in time to see him glare down at Perry.

"Take a hike, kid."

As Perry looked up at him for confirmation he could do nothing but stare back down at him. Mortified and speechless didn't come close.

Jack snatched the hat from his head and thrust it down at its owner . . "I said beat it." . . he pointed towards the house . . "Now get the fuck out of my sight."

With his top lip curling into a snarl he sounded just the same as he had that morning in the hotel. Ianto didn't like this Jack. This change in personality scared him.

As Perry wandered back up the path he was grinning to himself and once he was certain he was out of earshot he allowed himself to laugh quietly . . "Mission accomplished."

.

.

"Ianto, what the _fuck_ are you playing at? I thought you said you weren't going to ruin things for me tonight."

He stayed right where he was, lounging back against the summer house and tried to appear unconcerned . . "I lied."

"Do yourself up for fucks sake ….."

He looked down at himself. Jack's voice was becoming colder and more unfriendly by the second but as he observed what remained of his hard on he remembered why he'd been doing this in the first place and his hackles began to rise . . "I tell you what, if my cock bothers you that much why don't you just fuck off back to lover boy?"

Thrown by the comment Jack lost some of his aggression . . "Lover boy?"

"I saw you, you wanker. With _him."_

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ianto …." . . he was back to being defensive. Ianto tried not to flinch as the cutting edge to his tone sliced its way into him again . . "But I haven't noticed you being Mr Exclusive lately either."

A tremble inside began to get stronger, an anger borne of frustration was welling up inside. He felt wronged, why was he being made to feel guilty? This wasn't his fault.

He fumbled, making himself decent as he growled . . "I do NOT make myself exclusive for anybody."

"Likewise, buddy." . . Jack leaned in closer. Disbelieving of how much finding him here like this was hurting him he glared as he spat . . "It sucks, big time."

Ianto realised that Jack was just as angry as he was and there was a very real chance of this turning ugly. The two of them exchanging punches? Well, that'd please Tom no end.

As Jack raged . . "Oh, and can I just point out that me dancing with Tom hardly warrants you getting your dick swallowed as revenge." . . he finally saw red.

It was bad enough that Jack had thrown himself at that wanker in the first place but to take the piss out of him by distorting the facts was the final straw . . "You were doing more than just dance in there, Jack, I saw you."

Worried that he might actually start to get violent with him he hauled himself up from the building and began to walk away.

It suddenly dawned on Jack that Ianto must have seen Tom kiss him. But he was the innocent party in all of it. What the fuck gave Ianto the right to assume otherwise? And of course Ianto Jones was _such_ an innocent guy himself, wasn't he ….…

"Oh, I'm sorry Ianto, I didn't think you'd be so touchy about it, you know; what with you being such a hotel whore 'n' everything." . . he turned and watched him walk up the path . . "Hey, don't walk away, you jerk-off, I'm talking to you."

He spun back, middle finger raised . . "Tell it to somebody who fucking cares, Jack, 'cause I _really _don't give a shit."

Jack was on him in a heartbeat . . "Oh, but you do …" . . he grabbed both of his arms and squeezed hard . . "That's why you're so damned angry with me. Did it hurt? Did it hurt when you saw us?"

He thought he could see what was going on now. What Ianto had thought he'd seen had bothered him so much that within minutes of it happening he'd been exacting his revenge with the first guy he could find.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself; you're not the only one with a mouth." . . there was no way he was going to admit that Jack was right . . "The offer was there and I took it, simple okay? And it's got fuck all to do with you."

"I'm sorry I don't believe you. I know you, Ianto."

Ianto tore himself from his grip to carry on up the path . . "Oh, just fuck off, Jack. You don't know the first fucking thing about me. So just go back to your new fuck-buddy and bother him with your whining instead."

Mouth agape, incredulous, Jack caught up with him again and stepping in front of him he placed a hand on each shoulder forcing him to stop . . "Ianto, what's wrong with you all of a sudden? And why that little ass-hole? Why choose him?"

"He was convenient, that's all. I fancied getting my knob sucked and for some strange reason you were otherwise engaged, so…." . . he shrugged as he slowly removed Jack's hands from his shoulders . . "And, anyway, he's much better than you, so you're hardly in a position to start criticising."

Jack's hands flew into the air in exasperation . . "You know what? You can be a real jerk sometimes." . . this time it was him that lost patience and he turned to walk away.

"Yeah?" . . he was determined not to let him have the last word . . "Well, at least I'm not a fucking hypocrite."

Eyes glaring Jack turned back and squared up to him . . "And what's that supposed to mean, exactly?"

"Oh, give the innocent act a rest, Jack, it's getting boring now. Look, if you want to get off with somebody other than me, fine, no problem, but you could at least have the fucking bollocks to admit it to me."

Stunned by the comment Jack found himself stumbling over his words . . "Who, who said I wanted to get off with anybody?"

"Look, just forget it." . . he made to walk around him.

Jack's palm landed square in the middle of his chest . . "Has someone been saying things about me? Was it that little shit with the hat?"

"Nobody needed to tell me anything, Jack." . . he pushed his hand away.

"Yan, I swear I haven't got the first fucking idea what you're on about, but I'll tell you this for nothing, your attitude is really starting to piss me off now."

"No idea, eh? So you don't want me to disappear quietly so that you can go fuck lover boy in there?" . . attempting to bluff his way through the anxiety rising in his chest and at the same time bracing himself for the worst, he shook his head disbelievingly at him and folded his arms close to his chest.

Jack's lower jaw dropped . . "That's ridiculous, of course I don't."

"LIAR!" . . he growled the words at him and walked past him again.

Jack turned to follow but paused . . "Ianto, I wish you'd believe me."

Still incensed he turned long enough to get his message across . . "Really? Well guess what? I _wish_ I'd never met you. "

At that moment, the very moment that he said it, he meant it. But the second he turned away he knew it wasn't true and a pained expression fell into place as he despaired of how hurtful he could sometimes be.

.

.

The kitchen was empty as he stepped inside. Jack was next to him in a flash and as his hand reached out to grasp at one of his he left it hanging limply between his fingers. No, no more encouragement and no more false hope. He'd come this far, this was his chance to get his message across and as much as he really didn't want to, it really was time to let go.

"Let me see if I can find some coffee." . . Jack knew he was hoping for a miracle but a sober Ianto might make for a more reasonable one.

"Jack, I don't want a fucking coffee. I want another scotch." . . it had already occurred to him in the garden that the cold air combined with the confrontation with Jack was sobering him up again and coffee was the last thing he needed. If he was going to last the course he was going to need a lot more alcohol in his system.

"Yeah, okay, okay, I get it, I'm not your friggin' mom, yadda, yadda." . . Jack let go of his hand . . "Okay, fine, go drink yourself stupid. But can we please try to keep things civil while we're in here?"

It seemed a reasonable last request . . "Sure, but you know you've blown your chances now, don't you, so don't go expecting any cosy little chats once we get back." . . he hoped he'd managed to get out of that one as well while he was at it.

.

.

.

IJJHIJJHIJJHIJJHIJJHIJJHIJJH IJJHIJJHIJJHIJJH

.

.

.

An hour had passed since they'd come back into the living room. For fifteen minutes or so Ianto had been staring non-stop at a couple of new arrivals and for fifteen minutes or so Jack had been watching him do just that.

"Tom says they're just candy." . . he chanced stepping a little closer. Ianto hadn't said more than two words to him since they entered the room and the fact that he was now more interested in them than he was in him was beginning to niggle just a little . . "Tom says everyone's had a go but no one's had any luck. He said they never play."

"Yeah? Well, what duzzee know? Tom's a wannnker. A fuckin' …. wannnker. " . . the drink may finally have started to work to his satisfaction.

His eyes remained fixed on the two men in the middle of the room. In his current state he didn't really think he was in with a chance, but it was worth a go under the circumstances and those being that he needed to convince Jack that he really wasn't interested in him anymore. And, okay, while he was at it maybe he'd manage to convince himself on that one as well.

Annoyed that he'd not taken his eyes off of these two guys for even just a second while he'd spoken to him, Jack heard just the tiniest hint of jealousy creeping in as he told him . . "Well don't go getting any ideas about those two, you don't stand a chance."

"Ah, 'n' you do, izzadit?"

Jack's mouth gaped silently. No, that wasn't what he'd meant at all, actually, but, okay, if that's how he wanted to play this, so be it. This attitude of Iantos was really starting to grate on his nerves, one minute the drink was making him all giggles and fake pleasantries, then the next he was full of snide remarks. Well, fuck him; he needed bringing down a peg or two and he was sick of being treated like this.

As a reply to his most recent remark he simply shrugged his shoulders to suggest that, 'yeah', as he was the sober one and Ianto was three sheets to the wind, maybe he did stand a better chance than he did.

Immediately Ianto grinned and held out a hand . . "Challenge 'cepted."

"What?" . . he held both hands in the air. Shit he hadn't banked on this reaction . . "Hold on. No way. I'm not shaking on anything; in fact, right now I'm thinking that it might be a very good time for us to leave."

"Oh, fuck off, Jack." . . he took a few steps back . . "'m' just starting t'ave some fun. I tell yer what, w'evver one I don't wan' you can 'ave, deal?"

Jack stared open mouthed as he stumbled off. He was pretty sure he'd never met anybody quite so arrogant, or so certain of a fall. And an embarrassing one at that.

Someone drew up alongside and nudged into him. It was Greg, one of the guys that he'd been talking to earlier. He tried to smile down at him but it didn't quite work.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?"

Jack did his best to appear unaffected . . "Apparently so ….."

"Well, I can tell you for nothing, he's wasting his time there."

As they both watched on Ianto stepped up between the two guys and placing a hand on each of their backs he leaned in to talk to them both.

Jack and his acquaintance shared a look but said nothing.

.

.

Ten minutes had passed and after much whispering and giggling and moments of Ianto trying not to sway too noticeably on the spot the Welshman now found himself being supported by one arm hooking around his back and another around his waist, which, much to Jacks' displeasure, was now making its way downward to allow the hand on the end of it to cup an arse cheek.

As the two guys whispered into an ear on either side, Ianto's head fell forward as he laughed at whatever had been said. A second later he was turning to his right to accept a kiss, then a few seconds after this he was repeating the same action to his left.

Greg raised his brows and turned to Jack . . "Christ, he doesn't mess about, does he? What's he trying to prove?"

Jack tried to block out what was happening and looked down at him . . "I don't think he's trying to prove anything. I upset him earlier so I think it's just a case of him trying to punish me."

"Some punishment."

Jack could only agree. Along with being arrogant, Ianto was also the most frustrating person he'd ever known. He'd tried, he really had; the soft approach, the tough approach but all to no avail, nothing seemed to work with the guy. But he wasn't going to give up just yet, oh no, he was going to win him round even if it killed him.

The main thing that was stopping him from just fireman-lifting him out of there was that he didn't want to cause a scene in front of this crowd, these people that maybe someday could be of some use to him. If he approached Ianto in his current state he'd almost certainly lose it and let everybody hear what he had to say. So he knew it was just a case of riding this one out, that as much as this was already hurting him, for the meantime, he was just going to have to stand there and watch him maul and paw away at these two.

"Look, just get over there and drag him back." . . seeing the expression on Jack's face Greg felt obliged to get further involved . . "It doesn't matter what reason he's got for doing this to you, if you let him carry on, he'll think you don't care. But you do, don't you. I can see this is tearing you up. So get over there, for God's sake."

"It's not that simple." . . and it really wasn't.

"It never is, but if you want him you're gonna have to fight for him. You need to make him see that it's you he wants to finish the evening with and not them."

"And what if he pushes me away? What if he rejects me to go off with those two?"

"Jack, if you want him as much as I think you do, you won't give him a chance to do that."

He gave a sigh . . "You're right, of course." . . and with a nod of thanks for the advice he took the first nervous step to reach the, albeit drunken, man of his dreams.

He drew up behind Ianto and hooked a hand through his arm. The two guys released their hold as they realised he was being dragged away from them.

"Look, Jack, I'll come 'n let yer know when've made me mine up. What's your pref, what's your pref, which one do you like?" . . he swayed backwards until Jack caught him and held on to one arm to steady him.

"Looks like you're onto a promise there."

Ianto sensed the lack of approval in the observation . . "Look, if y'ere to talk me out of it ….."

"Actually, I was still kinda hoping we could sort things out, I never meant to make you feel like this."

"An' 'owsat, zactly? You donn giffafuck abow me. Yer like them, yer new buddies. So go back to 'em, go on ….." . . he tried to push Jack away but lost his balance . . "'mnot playin' enmore, Jack, 'no more games. Now you go offer dere wivvem, 'm juss gonna go 'n show 's boys a good time."

"And just what sort of a performance do you think you're gonna put on like this?" . . he'd tried, but yet again he'd lost. The hiss and anger tore out through every word; the man was so infuriating . . "Will, you look at yourself, you're embarrassing."

"Safe y'insults, I donn care wha' you thing."

Jack gripped tighter onto his biceps and shook him . . "You know, earlier this evening I was pretty much convinced that you were the most adorable guy I'd ever met."

"Annow?" . . he shielded his mouth behind his hand to tell an invisible confidante . . "Thish shud be good."

"Jekyll and Hyde you said last night. And you were bang on, pal, 'cause you know what? You make for one hell of an obnoxious drunk." . . he leaned in close. Ianto's nose twitched as Jack's own nudged onto it and he tried to pull away as Jack added with a snarl . . "And I don't like it."

He rocked unsteadily from the onslaught and Jack was forced to catch hold of him again.

He didn't want to be angry with him, he just wanted everything to be okay . . "Yan, please don't do this, let's just go home, eh? We can get some sleep then we can talk once you're sober."

"I donwannabe sober. It dozen 'urt so mch when 'm drunk."

"What doesn't?"

"You. Me, nezz week, nezz munf, nezz year. The rest off mfuckinlife is gonna be an anti, anti …. w'evver."

Jack looked around them and realised that they were the only topic of conversation and faked a quiet laugh at Ianto hoping to disguise the true nature of their conversation.

"See…." . . Ianto pulled his arm free . . "Yer still playin' yer fuckin' lil games."

Jack gave up and as Ianto fell back into the embrace of his two new friends he made his way back over to Greg with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Didn't go according to plan, I take it?" . . he looked sympathetic as Jack approached.

"Something like that. He's had too much, he won't listen."

"You need to try again, you know you're both gonna end up regretting it if you don't."

"What's the point?" . . he was tired and running out of ideas . . "He's made his mind up …"

"Jack, listen to me, you can't just let him do this."

"It seems to be what he wants, and I'm not going back over there to cause another scene."

Greg moved to stand in front him . . "Listen, if he actually goes through with this that lot are going to rip him to shreds. They've been trying for months and not one of them's succeeded. Haven't you heard the phrase a bruised ego is a vicious thing?"

"No," . . he was just as serious . . "But I've heard the saying never cross a Welsh man when he's drunk."

Greg laughed out loud at that . . "Is he wasting his time then? If he's as drunk as you suggest he is, is he going to able to perform for them?"

"Trust me," . . there was no doubt in his mind . . "He'll rise to the occasion all right, but there's also a very good chance that he'll nod off before anything happens."

.

.

Another five minutes had passed and the two of them where still silently watching on, waiting to see what would happen and just as Jack was beginning to think that things couldn't get much worse a blond guy appeared from nowhere to stand directly in front of Ianto.

"Who the fuck's he?"

"That's Miles. He's been asking questions about your friend all night."

"What sort of questions?" . . he knew he was sounding jealous but he didn't give a fuck anymore.

Before Greg could give him an answer he saw Miles slip a piece of paper into Iantos top pocket before leaning in for a peck on the lips then making his way to the door.

Just more than a little stunned Jack's face said it all. Okay, so how many more had he hit on in the last couple of hours? Still, at least now he knew how he got his reputation.

It occurred to him that he wasn't angry anymore, if anything, he felt a little put out by all of this. Ianto was getting more attention and action than he was. Did they all see what he saw? Or was it just that Ianto handed it to them on a plate and he waited for them to come running?

Either way, the fact that he now found himself in this situation was nobody's fault but his own. He should have been up front with Ianto in the first place. But it was too late now and this was what he got for being a coward, this was what he deserved.

Suddenly everyone was looking at each other open mouthed and then almost predictably they were redirecting their attention towards him. He knew damn well what they were all thinking and it wasn't helping him think rationally about what to do next.

He stared on helplessly as, with one arm across his shoulders and one back around his waist, Ianto was led toward the doorway. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. So much for him getting the guy Ianto didn't want.

He was still unsteady on his feet and chances were that nothing was going to happen between the three of them, but it was just the fact that he'd chosen them over him. It was hurting like fuck.

.

.

As they stood in the doorway Ianto looked over his shoulder. He saw the devastated look in Jack's eyes and knew he'd gone too far. He hadn't expected this to hurt him so much, he looked ….. helpless.

.

.

Not knowing how to react for the best Jack remained emotionless as he stared straight back at him. Was Ianto waiting for him to make a move? How much of a fool would he look if he stormed over there only to receive the same reaction as before?

He couldn't get over the look on the Welshman's face. If he didn't know better he'd swear he was looking at a condemned man rather than one that was on a promise. There was this look in his eyes, it was begging for him to go rescue him. And then it hit him, Ianto didn't really want to do this; he was still just trying to punish him for before.

He locked eyes in earnest with him, silently willing him to read his thoughts, _'Yan, don't do this, don't do this, don't do this…'_

He knew what he had to do, so why couldn't he move? He needed to get over there and re-claim him. He was his, not theirs.

He could sense that all eyes were on him, just waiting to see what sort of a move he was going to make. Why was he still standing here? Why hadn't he moved? He needed to move for fucks sake.

.

.

Head swimming and with a heavy heart Ianto let his gaze fall to the floor then turning away from Jack he allowed himself to be led from the room. It seemed that Jack didn't care after all.

.

.

The man himself remained frozen to the spot '_he thinks I don't care, he thinks I don't want him' ._ Why hadn't he moved? Why the fuck was he just standing here?

As the three men disappeared from view he heard his own voice quietly begging out loud . . "God, please don't do this….."

He willed his body to take a step forward. But it was too late, no matter how much he wanted to, he still couldn't bring himself to move. Ianto had finally chosen them instead of him and he'd just blown his only chance to get him back.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

tbc


	19. Chapter 19

.

.

A/N : Just a quick thank you for the reviews for the last chapter ….. and this particular one isn't quite as long as usual but I hope you enjoy it just as much.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Nineteen

.

.

.

Sing If You're Happy That Way …. (T. Robinson ….. 1978)

.

.

.

.

Since the tender age of twenty two (which, coincidentally, was the same time in his life that he found himself experiencing the very painful demise of his first real relationship), Jack had been pretty much convinced that if you promised yourself physically to just one person and that one person alone, you were asking for the inevitable, i.e. a vast amount of deceit, lots of yelling and shouting in public places and the very grave danger of irreversible damage being sustained to one's precious facial features; none of which he was overly keen on the idea of.

Consequently, he now had no problem with sharing a partner or with having a little bit of extra fun on the side himself. He appreciated that this practice didn't work for everybody and, okay, maybe one day it would cease to work for him, but for now, this was how he rolled … and it suited him just fine, thanks.

He also knew that this rather relaxed attitude of his didn't always inspire total confidence in the person that he might be seeing at the time but all the same he was still enthusiastic in encouraging them to enjoy themselves as well. Just as long as they followed etiquette, went about things carefully; considerately and always acted with him in mind, then, yeah, they should just 'go for it' …. 'cause he sure as hell would be.

The one thing he was most adamant about, though, was that a loving relationship could quite happily co-exist alongside the odd meaningless shag or two …. (or three or fo ….. yeah, okay, you getting the picture here?). All you had to do was learn to disassociate one from the other. Manage that and you were already half way to having the perfect life. Well, that was his take on things anyway.

And what was it somebody with a sexy Welsh accent had famously said only a few nights ago? Sex is just sex? It's no big deal? It just makes you feel good? Well, yeah, good call; in fact, that was spot on.

So, here he was, now coming on for thirty years of age, still damaged almost beyond repair by his first ever love and determined never to let it happen again. To be fair, his attitude had improved over time and following on from years of self- pitying and not giving a flying fuck about anybody else's feelings other than his own, a growing maturity had brought with it the realisation that there was actually a difference between having sex and making love. Okay, admittedly, the dissecting line between the two was a fine one, but it was most definitely there ….. with one you fucked a hole …. and with the other you bared your soul ….. simple. And he knew without a doubt which side of that line he'd been hoping to fall on with Ianto Jones.

Ah, yes …. Ianto. The ever popular always up for it and equally just as liberated Mr Jones.

The fact that tonight the Welshman had shown more than a fleeting interest in indulging in activities with people other than himself hadn't actually been a problem. In fact, along with loaning a little more weight to his overall appeal, his actions over the last few hours had only served to confirm his voraciousness. So, no, none of that had been a problem whatsoever.

Jack's real problem, and, in truth, it was a majorly big one as far as he was concerned, was that tonight; this very particular night, was supposed to have been 'their' special night, just about them; nobody else … just them.

Tonight would have been their very first _proper_ time together. He'd had every little detail of it planned out meticulously inside his head and everything had been going perfectly. Well, right up until that point where Jerry had uttered the immortal words 'Jack. Shut up' as a response to his attempt at getting out of the evening that the director had already had planned for him, anyway.

It was quite simple, really. Tonight was never going to be about just having sex. Tonight he'd wanted to make love to Ianto, show him just how really special he thought he was. He'd wanted the whole evening to be memorable …. a delicious Welshman cooking an equally as delicious meal for them both, a nice glass of wine as they'd curled up on the sofa listening to something soft and sensual on the stereo. Then a sensuous massage that would make him completely forget all about the last few nightmarish days they'd had to live through.

But the massage would only have been the start of things and once he'd managed to get him suitably relaxed he'd been planning on giving him an experience to remember. But unlike that savage bastard before him, he'd planned on being gentle with him; attentive. He was actually warming nicely to the idea of sixty nine-ing with Ianto. He had no idea why, but it had been a very long time since he'd gone down that route with anybody and the more he thought about the two of them mutually coming undone into each other's mouths, the more appealing the idea was becoming.

He could imagine every single moment. Exploring every amazing inch with his hands, tongue and teeth before slowly teasing him, taking him right up to the very edge before sending him toppling over, falling through a release he'd never want to forget. And after this he'd been looking forward to stroking, kissing and caressing the Welshman as he'd floated gently back to Earth; back to him.

Later, the love making would have been a face to face slow grind, and they would become a slippery, writhing hot and sticky mess. There would have been no fast and frantic fucking for them tonight. No, just …. making love. And it would have been just ….. lovely.

Well, that's what he knew should have been happening tonight and right now he didn't think his evening could have gone any more wrong if it had tried. The reality of it was that Ianto had actually spent the last three hours or so trying to distance himself from him completely and was now upstairs doing God only knows with two complete strangers. Well, that's if he was still awake, of course.

.

.

.

"Jack, come on, I've got a car on its way. Hey, Jack, come on, you need to go up there and get him." Tom clicked his fingers in Jacks' face. "Like, now, yeah?"

He blinked, trying to re-focus on the real world and managed to drag his eyes from the empty doorway to glance uncomprehendingly at the dancer.

He had no idea how long he'd been standing there, just staring into space, and as he continued to gawp silently he felt him clasping at his arm, squeezing just that little bit harder to make sure he'd gotten his full attention.

"Jack, come on; snap out of it, will you? You need to get him out of here. You know as well as I do he's not doing you any favours with this lot!"

He looked slowly around the room and had to admit; they really didn't look all that happy with him.

As certain fairly important factors began to dawn with a frightening clarity his features fell, suggesting no small amount of mortification. "God, I'm so sorry, Tom. He's had a bit too much to drink and I don't think your little chat with him helped after all."

"Look, Jack." He adopted a sympathetic expression and managed to sound quite convincing. "You know I like him, I really do, but he's pissing this lot off big time." He folded his arms, his expression now severe and chastising. "And I'm sure I don't need to point out just how important they might be to your future." He nodded to the doorway. "Jack, you just can't afford to alienate them. So for fucks sake, you idiot, go get him."

"Of course …" he nodded quickly himself and took a step forward. "I'll go and find him." Glancing back over his shoulder he apologised again. "Tom, I'm so sorry about this."

The compassionate shoulder sag the dancer offered in response would have fooled anybody, well, anybody except Ianto Jones, of course and he looked convincing as he smiled. "Look, let me deal with this lot. You just go and do what you've got to do, okay?"

Jack nodded and just a few strides later as he left the room his stomach lurched wildly. He really couldn't bear to think of what he might find upstairs and he sure as hell didn't want this confrontation with Ianto. He was going to absolutely hate him for calling time out on his fun.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

"Hey, are you wanting to go back down the stairs yet?"

As he drowned in the French accent, Ianto considered the question very carefully.

Sitting back on a bed and being sandwiched between these, albeit fully clothed but incredibly hot, two young cat-walkers was really one bloody good reason for just staying exactly where he was. "Too soon." He finally decided for no other reason than that Jack would guess immediately that nothing had been going on. "D'yer mind if we stay up here for li…..ttle bit lonnnger?"

The taller of the two guys, this one had a London accent, hugged him closer. "Look, why don't you just go back down there and talk to him? We all know you don't really want to do this and I'm pretty sure that whatever's going on between you it's probably not half as bad as you think it is."

"Oh, s'bad." Looking sorry for himself he stared straight ahead.

In truth, he actually didn't feel half as woozy as before but found he was still having trouble focussing on the doorframe. "S'really bad. He hays me. Di'yer see look on's face? Nah… thissus deffnly for bess. If I donn do 'iss now…. iss no good. Yer see I donn cope vair' well wiff rejen, wiff rejet. Fuck it! I become one ssssad 'n' yoooosless fuck w'n I geh dumpppped. So yer see ah need to leh go off him now. Isss soooo sad." He shook his head down at his clasped hands. "And s'not fuckin' fair …."

The local lad nudged into him and his head rocked from side to side. "You're not really giving him any choice in this, are you ….."

As a derisory snort sent the Welsh body rolling forward the pair tightened their hold to save him. "Oh, I thinnn we all know what choice hee's made. He's still downair, issn'e?"

"Hey, perrrhaps he is just not reading the signals, yes?"

With a sigh Ianto leaned in toward the perpetrator of the soft accent. "God, you got hot voice, go on, say 'gain."

The Frenchman's boyfriend answered for him. "Oi, come on, I really think it's Jack you should be talking to, not us. Even if he is a stupid wanker for letting you come up here with us you should still try and sort things out with him."

With their arms still around him he sank further back into both the pillows and their embrace. "Oh, iss comcated. Five more minnis? Please?"

They sighed over the top of his head at each other and with a nod of agreement settled down to get more comfortable themselves.

Although the five minutes passed quickly it was still time enough for him to doze off completely and they both gave another sigh as they realised that he was already sleeping like a baby. Completely out of it, his head was resting on the Frenchman's shoulder and neither of them had the heart to disturb him, so, with a resigned smile, they silently agreed to give him just a little longer.

.

.

.

.

Jack's heart was beating so hard in his chest he was finding it almost impossible to breathe. This would be the third door he would stand outside with his ear pressed lightly against the wood hoping to hear a familiar accent or, God forbid, groan. After this final one on the first floor he'd still have the top landing to contend with and he'd already come to the conclusion that his house had far too many bedrooms.

So far there'd been no sign of loud yelling or grunting, in fact, there'd been no noise at all coming from any of the rooms and, with one of his theories being that Ianto would just fall asleep, he couldn't help but think that by merely listening outside as he was, he was kind of just wasting his time. But by the same token, as much as he wanted to find Ianto, he really didn't want to go barging in on two (or more) complete strangers and interrupt something that was none of his business either.

He ascended the last flight of stairs and stepping up outside the first room at the top of them he could distinctly hear at least two people talking softly. The door was slightly ajar so forcing himself to take a painful deep breath in to calm himself he nudged the obstruction open just that little bit further and enough to enable him to peek inside.

"Oh, at last! Now he shows up! You took your fucking time, didn't you? We could have been doing anything with him!"

As the admonishing hiss tore into him Jack stared open mouthed for a second, taking in the scene before him. Ianto had indeed been asleep but in stirring was now lifting his head from the shoulder that was already pulling away from him.

"Hey, sleepy head." A relieved smile crept into place as he pushed the door open to step all the way inside. As he heard the softly spoken words the Welshman peered bleary eyed up at him.

"You're a fucking idiot, Jack." The same harsh voice cut straight through their moment.

Still too caught up to fully take the insult on board, Jack's head nodded twice as he angled it over to one side; marvelling at how cute Ianto still managed to look, even in this state.

The antagonist continued and Jack felt his hackles begin to rise as the words this time hit home with the equivalent of a harsh slap about the face.

"You know, you're not that special. If you want to hold on to him you're gonna have to make much more of an effort than this, mate."

Reluctantly, and with an irked sigh of annoyance, he dragged his gaze from Ianto to let his eyes drift over to this person who suddenly seemed to have a far too much to say for himself. "Well, thanks very much for the advice, '_mate'_. Now would you mind keeping your obnoxious nose out of my fucking business from now on."

Both of the young men were so wiry they looked like they'd blow over in a puff of wind but unfortunately for Jack this particular one also had the personality of a pit-bull. "Looks aren't everything you know. Sometimes you have to fight for what you want. And if you don't want him, trust me, Miles will be stepping right up to take your place and he would never do what you just did to him. How the fuck could you just let him come up here with us like that? He's struggling as it is."

"Is that so? Well, maybe you pair of jumped up prissy stick insects shouldn't have encouraged him in the first place then!"

"Fuck you, bitch!"

As his boyfriend mumbled something soothing in his own tongue the model struggled in his grasp trying to get over to Jack. "He's too fucking good for you, you arrogant prick."

"Oi! He's still in the fuckin' room, yer know!" Bleary Welsh eyes were trying their very best to glare. "Fucks sake!"

The three men looked over to the bed in unison.

"Okay, enough of this bullshit." Deciding he'd finally had enough Jack gestured to the open door way. "Thanks for keeping an eye on him fellas, but I think I can take it from here."

"Don't take any crap, Yan. We'll be downstairs if you need us." The Londoner leaned down to kiss the top of his head then followed his boyfriend from the room before Jack slammed the door hard behind them.

Really needing to calm down and still trying to control his breathing he turned back to the bed. Ianto still seemed to be fairly drunk but it was the expression on his face that almost broke Jack's heart. The poor thing looked absolutely lost, bewildered and it suddenly occurred to him just how far out of his comfort zone the poor guy really was. This must have been the evening from hell for him.

Without a word he stepped over to the bed and sitting down next to him took him in his arms. Enveloping him he pulled him in tight and cupping the back of his head with one large palm he pressed the side of his face hard onto his.

Gradually first one arm then another slid around him in return and he laughed softly as a Welsh accent mumbled in his ear. "I'm a bit drunk, 'n I'm really, really tired. Can we go now?"

Jack hugged him tighter. "Yeah, sure we can." He clenched his eyes shut as he pressed a kiss to his temple and he heard his voice shake as he whispered. "Ianto, I'm so sorry for putting you through this tonight. I'm so sorry … for everything."

Ianto's forehead dropped heavily onto his shoulder. "I'm glad you came after me."

The whisper was barely audible but it gave Jack hope. "Good. That's good, Yan, I'm really pleased."

As Ianto let out a weary sigh he lowered one hand and rubbed it comfortingly in circles in the middle of his back. If only he could be like this all of the time when he was drunk. Doctor Jekyll was a hell of a lot easier to deal with than his angry Celtic alter-ego.

"Jack?"

"Mmmm?" He melted against the Welshman as his head rested heavily against his own.

"You gotta promise you won't let me say enthin' else, 'cause I say really, really stupid thin's when I'm drunk."

"Stupid, Yan? Or honest?" Although he was still managing a smile he was so frustrated with the situation he could scream. He wanted so much just to smack Ianto hard and shake some sense into him, but he knew there'd really be no point because straight afterward he'd just want to kiss everything better all over again; which kind of defeated the object a bit.

He held him tighter and let out a long sigh. The man was so infuriating. Why did he have to be such hard work? They were a match made in heaven …. he knew it and he knew that deep down Ianto knew it too, so why couldn't he just get rid of this brick wall he'd put up between them and give them a chance? And was he always going to have to be drunk before he could admit to how he was really feeling?

The most frustrating thing was that come tomorrow, when he'd sobered up, he'd almost certainly be back to normal; casting doubt on everything that was good about the pair of them and insisting that he was still going to walk away from everything they could be regardless.

As he sat there relishing the brief moment of being in Ianto's arms and the uncharacteristic show of emotion from him he sensed that realistically, at this stage, a drunken confession was probably the best that he could hope for and he took solace in the knowledge that anything that Ianto did actually tell him from now on, it was more than likely going to be a true reflection of how he was really feeling. And, yes, okay, maybe it would be alcohol induced, but he was a desperate man and was therefore going to make the most of whatever Ianto might see fit to share with him ….. then make a point of storing it all away for future moments when a little comfort might be needed.

With an amused smile he noticed that, with his head still on his shoulder, his gorgeous Welshman had nodded off again. "Yan," He nudged him several times until he got his attention. "Hey," He pushed him upright and lifted his chin with one finger. "Be honest with me, please. Did you really want to come up here with those two guys?"

"Nah …. ssshhhh…." He lifted one finger to his lips. "I had to make Jack thing that I din't wanna be wivvim enmore." He pulled back and his body swayed in a wide arc as he tried to roll his eyes. "Ah, ffffffuck 'ell! Whad'ya make me say that for? Sneaky bastard."

"Don't worry." He felt a rush of delight spread through him at the admission and pressed another kiss to his temple. "I promise not to remember a thing in the morning. Now come on, it's time to go home."

With a deep groan his head fell back onto Jack's shoulder. "Thang fuck fer dat."

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"Everything okay?"

As Jack leaned at an angle with all of his weight pinning Ianto to the wall, strangely on cue, Tom stepped just a little too breezily from the living room.

"Yeah, thanks, we're fine." Jack shifted awkwardly and attempted to ease the pressure on his bladder. It always amazed him how just a few shots of spirit could so quickly transformed itself into pints and pints of fluid that always insisted on being released at the most inopportune of moments. And right now it was hurting just about as bad as it ever had and he knew there was no way he was going to last until they got back.

"Actually, Tom, if you wouldn't mind." Hoisting Ianto up by the armpits he swivelled them both around. "I need to go to the bathroom real bad, so if I sit him down on the stairs for a just a sec could you keep an eye on him for me?"

Tom held his arms wide, inferring faux offence at Jack's thinking that he had to ask the favour in the first place, and stepped over to help. "Of course, no problem. Oh, and the car's already outside so you can go when you're ready."

Between them they guided Ianto to the bottom of the stairs and twisting him around eased him backward until he was sitting on the third step up.

"I don't know what to say." Despite his contempt for Tom's earlier behaviour, right now, Jack could only feel a genuine gratitude for the assistance he was prepared to give the pair of them. "I really appreciate this. Thanks."

"Jack," He pushed him in a deliberate manner in the direction of the kitchen. "It's no problem. Now go."

Ianto stared quietly up at him and as Jack gradually disappeared from his field of vision he concentrated hard to send a scowl up at the dancer.

Tom was finding it all very amusing. "Hey, Welsh kid."

"Ah, fuck off. Don't talk ter me yer fuckin' wannger."

Grin spreading wider and revelling in what he viewed as his moment of glory Tom laughed blatantly down at him then folding his arms stooped lower to meet him at eye level. "Well, well. I'd say you fucked up big time, Taff. Wouldn't you?"

Ianto raised his chin and tried his best to look superior. "Yeah? You thing? So tell me, dick'ead, who izzit goan nome wi 'im right now, eh? Me or you?"

Tom straightened, unsmiling, and nodding over at somebody further down the hallway acknowledged them as they approached.

A smaller figure glided across the floor to stand next to him and slinging an arm dramatically around Perry's shoulders he found he had a reason to smile again. "Ah, yes, I believe you've met my second in command. Such a gullible boy, aren't you. And I hear you didn't even get to leave a deposit, how very embarrassing for you."

Grinning and with an over exaggerated wink, Perry doffed his hat down to the figure trying its best not to sway on the stairs.

"I dunno why you're lookin' so smug, you uggy mother ffffucker." Straightening his posture with great effort, Ianto lifted first one hand then the other and offered him both middle fingers. "I wassen' the one on ma knees suckin' cock, wassss I!"

As the exertion from his movements succeeded in creating a disconcerting swirling effect inside his brain he managed to add. "And by way, you give a shit blowjob!" He nodded heavily once to suggest 'so there'.

"Right, let's get this show on the road, honey." Sounding relieved in more ways than one Jack's voice carried over from the kitchen. With a few long and eager strides he was back in front of Ianto and hooking him under the arms again gave one almighty heave to haul him upright. "Okay, handsome, let's get you home."

Up on his feet again, he leaned purposely into Jack and hooked his arms about his neck. As Tom watched on from the doorway he made a point of nuzzling into the American's cheek and peered over at the dancer with the smuggest grin he might just have given anybody ….. at all ….. ever.

Sensing his mentors' darkening mood, Perry quickly made himself absent and realising he might very well be outnumbered Tom began to make his way outside.

Offering his departing guests a grudging "Come on, let's find Roy." He completely ignored Jacks' plight as he struggled along behind with the irritating Welshman in tow.

.

.

.

With its engine still running the Mercedes was waiting out front and between the two of them Jack and Tom managed to feed Ianto inch by giggling inch onto the back seat.

Jack was next in and he slid onto the front passenger seat as Tom made his way around to see the driver.

Appreciating the immediate balance of force their host smiled at his comrade as he leaned in to talk to him. "Thanks for this Roy." He reached in and thrust a handful of twenties at him. "I know it's late."

"No problem, boss." Skin heavily pockmarked and a voice as rough as the gravel he'd parked the car on, the lines etched in Roy's face held a story for each of his sixty plus years.

The man reeked of East End wrong-doings but, for Jack, that wide and friendly smile that he'd just received had made him feel totally at ease and he had no doubt whatsoever that no matter whatever might be thrown at them on their way back across London, this character would have no problem in dealing with it.

"Hammersmith." Tom told him. "Aim for the flyover, they should be able to direct you from there." He glanced in at the back seat. "Well, one of them should be able to, anyway."

Already in a foetal position Ianto curled a wanker salute up at him. Tom ignored the Welshman's observation and stepped away from the vehicle.

"Shouldn't take us too long." Roy thought it best to try and reassure Jack and glanced in the rear view mirror at the man on his back seat who now appeared to be propped up on one elbow

"Hey, Jack."

As they coasted off in an effortless glide away from the house, Jack looked over his shoulder.

Ianto concentrated hard on making his mouth move. "That, Tom? Don't trust 'im. Hees a wannger."

As a grin spread across the driver's face Jack felt his cheeks redden with embarrassment on Iantos' behalf. "Look, Yan, we'll be a little while yet, so why don't you try to get some sleep. I'll wake you when we get there, okay?"

"I don't like Tom you shount trust 'im." He rapped his knuckles on the back of the driver's seat. "Wassizname?"

"Roy." Jack and the driver spoke in unison then smiled awkwardly at each other.

"Oi! Roy!" He reached out and tapped on the back of the seat again. "You ssseem like a deezen fucker! Whah d'you thing? D'you like that wannger?"

Roy glanced in the rear view at him then stretched across Jack to open the glove box. "I like his money enough, son."

After throwing the notes inside, he slammed the door forcefully back up onto its catch then straightened to take the wheel with both hands again.

"Heesha cunnn."

"Ianto!"

"Kay, kay, I know. Shup Ianno." As he finished speaking his hand came up to his mouth and he gave a low groan. "Ugh, oh no."

"Oh, no. Yan, don't do this to me. Oh, don't you fuckin' dare."

"Nnnnnnn hnnnnn." He nodded, eyes already watering.

"Sorry Roy, but I think you'd better pull over …. and quick."

Not even having made it as far as the main gate, the driver slammed on the brakes of the vehicle. Ianto flew forward to collide with the front seats as, leaping from a car in record time, Jack flew around to the other side and managed to get the rear door open just a second before Ianto heaved up the first of three offerings that he would eventually deign to share with them over the course of their journey.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH J JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

Jack closed the rear passenger door and hauled Ianto higher up against his own body before watching Roy pull slowly away from the kerb.

Rather predictably, once reaching Hammersmith they'd gotten hopelessly lost down several side streets and despite the route from the flyover being a pretty straightforward one, with Ianto finally sleeping soundly on the back seat and both Jack and the driver appreciating the uninterrupted silence, they had, in fact, managed to add at least another thirty minutes to their journey time.

Still, finally, and amazingly still in one piece, made it back they had. But now it was almost five thirty and Jack was totally exhausted both physically and mentally, or as Ianto had succinctly just informed him; he looked 'well fucked'.

With his right arm gripping tightly around Ianto's waist he peered up at the first signs of daylight and rooted around in his pocket with his left hand in the hope that he might be able to find his front door key without having to let go of the parasite currently clinging on for dear life.

A milk float hummed hypnotically through the early morning gloom and glided to a halt a few metres away. Its driver heaved a crate-full of silver, red and green topped bottles into the air before sweeping his way across the concourse to the restaurant. Replacing the waiting rack of empties with the full one, he gave a bright whistle of Oh What A Beautiful Morning as he turned to make his way back to his vehicle.

"Oi! Milko! Yes! You! Oi! Come on! Over 'ere!" With his left arm hooked in desperation around Jack's neck Ianto waved his other in the direction of the London Dairies employee. "One semi-skimmed, two pintsa lager 'n a pack off crips…. crips …." He paused to giggle and take a breath. "Crispspspspsps, pleeeeaze, mate."

As he heard the Welsh accent dissolve into yet more giggles the smartly uniformed man made his way over to them with far too cheery a smile for any time of the morning. "Good night, was it, lads?"

"Yeah," Jack lied, but with a sideways flick of one chestnut brown fringe he chose to add. "Well, for one of us, anyway."

"Um derrunk 'n' ah threw up three times!" He sounded almost proud of the fact. "'N' euurgh, I've got this really hhhhobble taste in ma mouth. Mleeurrrgh!" A fur covered tongue was poked out to emphasise just how bad it really was.

"Yan!" Jack's face pinched up in horror at the sight. "No ….." Shaking his head he pulled back just in time as Ianto swung his face around and the tongue almost came within swiping distance. "No, Ianto, …. just ….. no."

The corners of his mouth pitched down in disgust and as Ianto gave his tongue a wiggle then slid it from sight Jack sighed with relief before telling him. "Right. Now, that's much better. And you never ever do that again, okay?"

Sneakily, fully compos mentis beneath the glaze Ianto grinned at a job well done and looked back to the milkman. "Hello, sexy, how would you like ter milk me?"

Laughing as he addressed Jack the man offered. "D'ya need a hand with him, mate?"

"We should be fine, but thanks anyway." He nodded over to the float "And we don't wanna keep you from your work."

He nodded his thanks. "Gee thanks, mister. Y'awl take care now and have a noice day."

Jack tried to appear genuinely amused but couldn't quite get his lips to move in the necessary direction. It still amazed him how the British in particular always felt the need to take the piss out of his accent. He _had_ considered that with imitation supposedly being the sincerest form of flattery he should just take it all as a compliment, but, to be honest, he'd heard it so many times that it was all getting to be a bit boring now.

The driver laughed at the almost appalled expression that greeted him then made his way over to sling the crate of empty bottles onto the stack already awaiting him.

A loud squeak and scraping of wood on tile announced that the door of the Italian was being wrenched back on its weary old hinges and with dishcloth in hand Maria stepped out onto the pavement in search of her milk.

Sensing movement to her right she took one look at Ianto, marched over to Jack and landing a heavy thump on the top of his arm managed to send both men off balance.

As they tottered around in front of her trying to remain upright she began yelling. "Jack! This Ianto is lovely boy. Why you let him get like this, eh? Why you not look after him?"

Jack rotated his left shoulder hoping to ease the dull ache in the upper part of his arm and frowned at her. "Okay, and how, exactly, is this my fault all of a sudden?"

"You are man of world. He is innocent young boy." She told him, arms waving around like a woman possessed. "You should take more care offf him." She shook her head, tutting loudly. "Shame on you." With that she turned and walked back to retrieve her milk.

Ianto glanced sideways at him and grinned dopily.

Jack scowled back. "Innocent, my ass."

After watching their neighbour disappear back inside, with a sigh he began the mammoth task of getting him around to the other side of the building and then after that up to the top flight.

They managed to make it as far as the alleyway before Ianto caved and began to laugh at him.

He sent him a glare. "Not one word. Ianto. Not one 'fucking' word."

.

.

.

"Oh, come on, Yan, we're nearly there now."

The top step was comfortable and offered a pretty spectacular view over the rooftops.

And Ianto wanted to stay there.

He was cold, tired, pissed off, needed a pee, pissed off, wanted to sleep, pissed off, exhausted, pissed off, badly needed to lose some other form of liquid , pissed off …..

Jack just wanted to go inside …. and had he mentioned the fact that he was pissed off?

"Please, Ianto, can we just go inside now?"

"You go, I'm okeydokey here, just leeeeeave me on the stairs, I'm fine."

"I am not leaving you out here on your own." He pushed open his front door and pointed inside. "Now get the fuck over here before I give in to temptation and push you back down the friggin' stairs."

Still facing out over the rooftops Ianto huffed and hummed and haaahhed before stumbling to his feet and slouching his way over to where Jack was waiting with one quirked brow and trying very hard not to laugh at him.

.

.

.

"Where's my stuff? The trains should be running now."

Jack closed the door behind him. "And how are you planning on getting to the station? No one's gonna agree to take you anywhere while you're like this."

"I'll walk, walking's good for the soul."

"So's a good hard fucking, but you're not likely to get one of those either."

Ianto stared challengingly as his brows tried to force their way down over his eyes. Not really feeling as drunk as he was making out, there may have been some improvement in his speech but the pain above his eyes was getting infinitely worse.

"Do you want coffee?"

"Yeah, er, no. I mean yeah. Ohhhh, er, no, thanks. Um…"

"Look, I not gonna stand here all day, do you want a fucking coffee or not?"

"Yeah, thanks. Um, er, no, oh, I'm not sure."

"Right, that's it! Come on, water, mouthwash then we're going to bed."

"Er, if you think I'm goin' to bed with you, you can forget it."

"You think I wanna get all cosy with you, Ianto? I don't think so. Look at you, you're a mess, you stink of puke and you've really pissed me off! So trust me, right now, getting up close and personal with you is the last thing on my mind."

His head flicked in an irritated fashion as he pointed directly at him hissing. "You ….. can do what the hell you like ….. but I … am gonna get me some sleep, because, like it or not, when you've managed to sober up we have got a lot of talking to do."

"Good. There's nothing stopping you from sleeping in your own bed then, is there."

"Apart from the fact that someone has got to make sure you don't choke on your own vomit, no. And as I appear to be the only one around here with a conscience ….."

"Ner, ner, ner….." Ianto sneered as he opened and closed his fingers a few times to suggest that Jack's mouth was rambling on.

"Look, just drink some water and for God's sake use some mouthwash." As he watched Ianto turn then to walk over to the bathroom he made his own way over to the kitchen to get them both some water. "And hurry up, we can crash on the spare bed for a couple of hours. And THEN, we are gonna talk … like two sensible human beings."

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"It's pathetic."

"I know, but that's just how it is."

Amazingly, it had suddenly become one thirty in the afternoon and somehow, along with waking up in Jack's arms, throwing up again (twice) and swallowing vast amounts of black coffee, Ianto (despite his plans to the contrary) still found himself firmly ensconced within the confines of Jack's four walls.

Initially, the sleep had helped in making them both become just that little bit more civilized but this latest topic of conversation, which had finally and at long last been broached approximately ten minutes earlier, was now threatening to ruin everything.

"Well, that twat, oh, sorry, I mean your best friend, Tom, didn't mention anything about you not be able to tell the world you're gay. And how are you supposed to keep it quiet, for fucks sake? Everyone knows you take it up the arse."

"Not quite everyone. The theatre going public don't know that part yet."

"It's still pathetic. And you're pathetic for going along with it."

"Hey, I didn't say I agree with it. It's just something that has to be done, just as a temporary measure and if Jerry ….."

"Ugh! If one more person mentions that fucking wanker ….." He held his head in his hands.

"Hey, he's the guy that's giving me this chance, remember? And I haven't signed anything yet, so excuse me if I feel like treading carefully for a little while."

"I don't consider what went on last night treading carefully. I'd say that just about everybody there went home with the correct impression of you."

"Oh, they're okay, they won't say anything, it's a safe house; we're all in the same boat."

"Oh, for fucks sake! What is it with you lot? You know, if one more person bangs on about being in the same sodding boat I swear I'll drown the fucker myself."

He stood from the table and clicking the kettle on yet again thought that maybe this time he'd try taking some sugar with it. "You do know you're all living in cloud cuckoo land, don't you. Just one look at the lot of you and anyone can tell you're all as gay as a bunch of fucking daffodils. Oh, and what about Jay's party? You didn't exactly bother hiding it there did you?"

"I know, I know." A shameful look was accompanied by the biting of his bottom lip as he admitted. "That was so stupid. But I got carried away with the whole group sex thing; I couldn't help it. I'm just hoping it doesn't come back to bite me on the butt. How discreet are your friends?"

"How discreet are my friends? Well, if I were you I'd never have put any faith in _me_ let alone my friends. And, while we're on the subject, can I just point out that the entertainment group that night were actually part of your industry. Will they talk?"

"Fuck, you're right. I need to be more careful now."

"No, fuck it, why should you? There are loads of entertainers who've come out."

"Okay, so go on then, name me at least three of the big bucks actors that are openly gay."

After thirty seconds of no one coming immediately to mind and Jack challenging him with his best Simon Templar impression, Ianto finally conceded the point.

Jack grinned in triumph. "I could name at least five who are either secretly gay or have gay tendencies, and that's just the 'A' listers. And tell me, Yan, given their nature, and their chosen profession, what percentage of those 'highly strung, emotional and drama prone' men would you say are really gay?

"Okay, yeah, you've made your point. So I'm guessing that it's having that sort of nature to start with that makes them become actors in the first place."

"Probably."

"But why is it such a problem ….. being public knowledge, I mean?"

"Because in the industry as a whole, as a gay person you're viewed as having less earning potential."

"Ah, of course, yeah, 'cause Elton John hasn't got a pot to piss in, has he!"

For a change it was Jack who rolled _his_ eyes and as he made to add his own view on the matter Ianto thought of something else and lifting one finger into the air suggested that he hadn't quite finished yet.

"And what about last year, then, eh? You can get caught in public bogs in Beverley Hills now and still come up smelling of roses. I mean good luck to him and everything, I've got nothing against the guy, but he could have lived exactly how he'd wanted if he'd just been up front to start with. And look what happened. All that media coverage just gave his career a boot up the backside."

"Exactly, that's my whole point."

"I don't get you."

"He already has a career. His fans would never have deserted him. Once you're established you can get away with so much more. I haven't got a career that you could boot anywhere yet. Once people have decided that they like me enough to come see me regardless of how I am, then I can take a chance. In the meantime I have to answer to the guys with the readies and the opportunities. I know it sucks but it won't be forever. If I can build up a fan base that'll pay to see me no matter what, then I won't give a fuck who knows."

"Well, if it's just a case of getting yourself out there and known why don't you try something different to start with? You don't have to be fucking Pavarotti to make an impression on people. You could stand on a catwalk pouting and in seconds they'd be like flies 'round shit."

"But, Ianto, I don't wanna stand on a fucking catwalk, I don't wanna pout and I certainly DON'T want to be a piece of fucking shite. I want to sing!"

The kettle boiled and with a heavy sigh Ianto turned to the mugs. "Do you want another one?"

"Yeah, thanks. But can I have sugar this time though?"

Ianto smiled and reached for the bowl. So different and yet so alike.

"Does your boss know you're gay, Yan?"

"I hope so, I've fucked him twice."

"You're kidding."

He turned back from the mugs with a grin "Actually, yeah, I am. He's ninety if he's a day. It just sounded good as it came out." His features softened as he started to laugh.

"Idiot." Jack couldn't help but laugh with him. "But he does know though, yeah?"

"Yeah. He knew when he employed me. Never been a problem."

Jack forced his hands up over his face then dragged his fingers back through his hair. He had to go for it now, if it was a no, then he'd just have to try harder. "Look, Yan, I know you've had some doubts about us and we've had one hell of a lousy ride up 'til now, but now you do know the whole score do you think there's any chance you could suffer being the guy in the background; my manager or whatever, just for a little while? It won't be forever and I really, and I mean 'really', want you to give this a go for me."

Placing Jack's mug in front of him and sitting down to cup both hands around his own he sent him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I really am. And I do appreciate how hard this must have been for you, with me being such an awkward bastard to start with, I mean. And believe it or not I really haven't got that much of a problem with the whole 'is he ….. isn't he' gay thing. I guess if I'm being honest I can see the logic in you wanting to go along with it for a while ….."

"But?"

"I don't belong here, Jack. I don't fit in with your life or your friends. And like I said earlier, I really don't want to be the one that gets left behind. I've seen first-hand what rejection does to me …. and trust me … it ain't pretty."

Jack took a sip of his drink and stared down at the table, it was obvious he was going to have to try much, much harder than this.

"Won't you just see the week out, like we planned? Can't you even face staying until Sunday?"

"Sunday? Thursday? The outcome will still be the same." He shook his head and took a sip of his coffee. "No, I'm sorry, Jack, but the longer I stay, the more difficult it's going to be for me."

Exasperated, fearful of never being able to see the Welshman again and frustrated, all the factors were winding tighter and tighter into one and Jack was slowly losing his hold on the situation and his anger. This became apparent the moment he suddenly snapped. "I just want to be with you, Ianto, what's so fucking difficult about that?"

"Jack, I can't do this. Why won't you just listen to me for fucks sake? Don't you understand? I'm not strong enough to cope with all of the shit and extra baggage that comes with being you." As Jack scowled over at him Ianto sighed and fell back in his chair before continuing. "Look, all I had last night was one person after another telling me how out of my depth I was."

"Well, they're wrong!"

"No, Jack, that's just it, they're absolutely right. It doesn't matter how I feel or what I want, I don't belong here. I wish I could be like you and yours …." He looked up and shook his head sadly. "But I'm not. I'll always be the dull Welsh kid; embarrassing you and holding you back."

"No. No you won't Ianto. We'd make a great team." His face broke into a hopeful grin. "Hey, I thought we were Bonnie and Clyde?"

"Yeah, and look what happened to them." After giving a chastising look out through the top of his eyes he leaned forward to pick up his mug again.

Jack leaned forward himself and took a sip of his own. "Okay, so we're not Bonnie and Clyde, but can I ask you something?"

Ianto shrugged as he sipped then sat back unsure of what to expect.

"What has this week been about for you? I mean, did you only ever see this as being just until Sunday? A fling? A week of fucking and then no more? Or were you hoping for something else?"

Ianto swallowed hard. He could tell him the truth; that he'd never felt this way about anybody in his life before and manage to dig himself an even deeper hole. Or he could lie and draw a line under the whole sorry mess.

"I saw an attractive bloke, let my cock do the talking and fancied my chances at getting a fuck out of you, that's all."

Jack laughed softly. "Which is kinda ironic, don't you think, considering that there hasn't actually been any."

They sat in silence for a second, both of them knowing that the statement from Ianto had been a lie. Eventually Jack's shoulders sagged and he gave a deep sigh.

"So, that's all it was?"

"Yep, that's all." He squirmed uncomfortably as Jack stared disbelievingly at him.

"So you don't enjoy my company, the joking about or the laughing?"

Ianto shrugged and reached out for his mug again.

Jack leaned forward to wrap his hands around his own coffee. "You do know that this was always going to be more than that for me, don't you? You must have realised by now that I wanted more …. much more."

Their eyes locked as the Welshman told him in a firm voice. "And I hope you realise how sorry I am that I can't give you that."

.

.

.

.

"Yan, please…"

Jack had tried, he really had. It seemed he'd done nothing but for the last five days, but he wanted this and he'd be damned if he was giving up now. Ianto was one stubborn bastard; he if hadn't realised it before, the fact was more than obvious now.

After nearly another hour of pleading his case Jack had still not managed to change his mind for him and now getting aggravated it seemed that the Welshman couldn't wait to get away.

"Jack, I said no. Now please, where have you put my gear?" He pushed by him intending to climb the small bank of stairs up to the dormer.

"So, that's it, is it? You're just gonna walk away from everything." He dived around him, preventing his ascent.

"Okay, come on, then, tell me, Jack, what is it you think I'm walking away from, eh? I've known you for four days and so far have just slept through most of what there's been of the fifth."

"I ….."

"Is this what all actors do, Jack? Turn everything into a fucking drama?"

"I…."

"You want drama in your life? Go shag Tom. I'm sure between you you'll manage to make a right old song and dance of it."

"That's not fair!"

"What's not fair about it? It's what you want, isn't it? And let's not kid ourselves that you'd be happy with just me in your bed."

"Is that what you'd want, then? Just me and you?" Was Ianto worth changing his priorities for? Yeah, maybe he _was_ the one.

"I don't give a fuck, Jack. I'm not staying around long enough to care. And anyway, we both know that neither of us is capable of fidelity."

Okay, so his dubious ethics could remain the same for now. "Yeah, that could work as well." He reached over and clasped his hand firmly onto Ianto's shoulder. "But that's not all that this is about, is it? This doesn't have to be about getting laid and nothing else."

"No, sorry, Jack." He pulled his shoulder free. "That's all this ever was."

Both hands now grasped at his shoulders and gripping harder than ever desperate fingers squeezed very tightly. "No! That's not true. On Monday night. That kiss, Yan, I know you felt something too. This was always more than just sex, we've got a connection."

"Bollocks."

"Oh, okay then, so you didn't feel anything special happen when we kissed before dinner?"

"No."

"Okay, and I suppose you didn't spend the following night in bed with Els wishing the whole time that it was me you were with?"

"No!" This time it was angry and defensive and he hated Jack for already knowing him so well.

"Liar!" Jack's nostrils flared as his own anger began to escalate again and he shook him firmly by the shoulders. "What is it you're so fucking scared of, Yan?"

"Oh, no. Don't you try and make this my problem. You're the one that wants me to associate with people I have nothing in common with and putting obstacles in the way, not me." He shook himself free then took a step back.

Pitching forward, just for a second, Jack looked as though he was going to launch himself into a last ditch desperate attack but holding his breath for just a moment, instead, he let himself fall back against the side of the wooden steps. "Ianto, I know it's hard, but there's so much involved here and you have to see the bigger picture. Everything's not as black and white as you seem to think it is. I really need these people and their help and until the time's right I have to play by their rules. My hands are tied.

"So, bondage is acceptable, is it?"

Neither knowing where to take the moment they just stared at each other for a good few seconds then started to laugh out loud.

Jack stepped forward and swallowing hard traced his finger down one edge of Ianto's smile. "Please don't deny me this. Nobody has ever made me laugh like you do."

Realising he'd let his guard down Ianto stepped back and looked up into the dormer. "Are you going to get by bag or am I?"

.

.

.

.

"So what happens now?" Jack handed him his holdall and let his gaze fall to the floor. He could feel the Welshman's eyes boring into the top of his head but couldn't face lifting his own to look at them and into the pain that he knew that he'd find there.

"I guess I go back to where I really belong ….. and you get to forge ahead with your West End dream."

"You make it sound so simple. Hasn't any of this affected you at all?"

"Oh, for fucks sake, Jack!"

The curse made him visibly jump and he looked back up to see Ianto tensed up with a mixture of exasperation and aggression. "Do you honestly think I want to do this? Do you? Have you any fucking idea how hard this is for me, knowing that I'm just walking away from … you?"

"Then don't do it! I know you want the same from this as I do. So just give us a chance, that's all I ask. Surely we deserve that."

"I'm afraid we don't always get what we deserve, Jack, and like I said, I know which one of us will be hurting when it all goes to shit."

"Fine!" This was a battle he was never going to win. If Ianto couldn't see by now how much he really didn't want to hurt him then he was never going to stand a chance. "Okay, go on, be a coward, walk away." He folded his arms defensively. "But tell me are you going to spend your whole life pushing people away?"

Ianto's head immediately shot down to stare at the floor. How could somebody know him so well after only five days? "I think it's time I left. I'm just gonna use the bathroom then I'll get out of your way."

"Whatever." He could hear the spite and anger in his voice, this wasn't how he wanted this to go. Watching the man of dreams walk out on him twice in twenty four hours? You couldn't make it up. Still, at least this time there would be no doubting his intentions as he left.

As soon as Ianto closed the bathroom door Jack dashed over to the book case and tearing their strip of photos in half chose to let Ianto have the first two. Noting that there was still no sound of the loo flushing he quickly unzipped the end compartment of the holdall, found the wallet inside and slipped the photos inside the gate-fold.

.

.

When Ianto emerged a minute later he found Jack leaning on the back of the sofa, legs stretched out in front of him; crossed at the ankles and his arms folded tightly against his hunched body in a sulk.

Bending down he picked up his holdall and moved over to stand in front of him. "You're gonna be massive over here, they're gonna love you. But being associated with someone like me is only going to hold you back."

Jack stared silently at his feet offering no reply or comeback.

Iantos features softened as he admitted. "For what it's worth, I really am sorry that things didn't work out. Oh, and I seem to recall that at some stage I might have managed to tell you that I wished I'd never met you. Well, I just want you to know that that's sooooo not true. In fact, I think you're fucking amazing." He smiled inwardly at his use of _that _word again.

Jack looked up, face devoid of all emotion. "Not amazing enough, apparently."

"I really am sorry, Jack ….." He turned and reached out for the door latch.

Jack finally broke. "Ianto, this is ridiculous, don't do this, please." He reached out to touch the Welshman's shoulder as he pulled the door towards him. "Yan, no, we can work at it, just give it some more time. Please, Ianto, no, please, don't go."

Without speaking Ianto forced himself to step out onto the balcony but almost immediately found himself turning back to face Jack and before he could register what he was actually doing his holdall had hit the ground with a thud, he was back inside, reaching out for Jack and holding him, kissing him tenderly and fighting down an ache of desperation that came from knowing that leaving like this was so very, very wrong. But it didn't change a thing, this was the best thing for both of them and if he didn't do this right now he might never do it at all.

In a matter of seconds the moment was over and he was back outside, bending down to feel for his bag again. He looked up at Jack. The American's eyes were still closed, as though he couldn't bear to see him leave and as he whispered "Goodbye, Jack." they still remained so.

Jack could still feel the Welshman's soft lips on his and wished that he could keep that feeling forever. He couldn't bear to believe that this was it, that it was finally over. Somehow he knew that this wouldn't be the last he'd see of Ianto Jones, but even so, he still couldn't bring himself to watch him walk away.

As he hears a final. "I'm so sorry….." he waits until the door has clicked shut and then, and only then, does he feel brave enough to lift his lids and face the world again.

Strangely, there were no tears waiting to fall, just a gleam of resolution. Jack still knew exactly what he wanted ….. and despite what Ianto Jones might be thinking right now, this wasn't over by a long chalk.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

tbc.

.

.


	20. Chapter 20

x

A/N : Thank you so much for the follows and reviews. All comments are greatly appreciated.

.

This chapter is a bit of a marathon. It consists of two parts and you might want to get yourself a coffee (or something stronger!) between them.

.

.

.

Chapter Twenty

.

.

Part One

.

.

By Any Other Name

.

.

.

"Oh, no …." Ellie slumped heavily against her doorframe and peered warily up at her best friend. "What's happened now?"

Forcing his lips into a more confident smile Ianto waited for the acerbic come back as he offered what he already knew would be viewed as a pitiful and severely lacking reply. "To be honest, I wasn't sure if you'd be home yet; I need my key."

"And that's your idea of an explanation, is it?" She folded her arms snuggly and matronly in to her chest before dropping her gaze to the ground as, for the second time in as many hours, an overloaded holdall hit the dust with a thud.

As his hands rose slowly to cover his face they were dragged downward over his tired looking features then he dramatically let his head fall back with a snap to stare up at the guttering. "Els, I've either just done something very, very clever, or I've just made the biggest fucking mistake of my life."

He righted his head and for the first time she witnessed his look of total bewilderment. "Ohhhh, God. Come on, spit it out, what's happened this time?"

"I called time on him." He told it just as it was, in an expressionless, monotonous tone and with no unnecessary embellishments.

"Oh, but why?" She was sulking already. "You sounded really happy when I called last night. You said everything was going great. What happened? Where did he take you after the meal?"

"Trust me, it wasn't where he took me that was the problem, it was who we were there with." Just the memory of the previous night's events sent his hackles rising.

Ellie had known Ianto Jones long enough to realise that when he started getting cryptic about things it usually meant that he was actually struggling to deal with them himself and with a sideways flick of her head she gestured that he should maybe follow her inside. "Come on, you'd better come in. You're okay, mum's not here, she'll be at A. A. until at least six thirty." As he raised one sceptical brow at her she conceded. "Okay, that's if she's actually made it that far this time and isn't already down the Swan."

Ianto had mixed feelings about Ellie's mum. While they'd still been at school and then after that in their first year at college she'd been great, making as much of a fuss of him as she had her own daughter. But then Ellie's dad had taken off to Marbella with his secretary and not bothered coming back. And that's when his impression of Janice Taylor had started to change.

By the time she'd acknowledged that she had a problem and should maybe pay a visit to her g.p. to get something for the depression, Mr Smirnoff and Mr Gordons had already and irrevocably become her new best friends and under the influence she had often become violent towards the very person that she owed her continuing day to day existence to. And there was his problem with her.

Ellie, in her own inimitable way, had just taken everything in her stride; as though it were her duty. If she _had_ been struggling around that time she'd covered the fact bloody well. She'd even managed to keep up with her course work and get good grades; how the hell she'd done that he'd never know.

Sometimes, when he could see it was all becoming a bit too much, he'd badgered her until she'd been forced to admit that she needed a break and on those occasions she'd called on her mum's sister to take the reins for a while. Even nowadays, if he could see she was close to breaking point he would still give her that little nudge towards giving her auntie a ring.

In the beginning he'd done his utmost to stay out of things, fearing that if he voiced his opinion he might lose his friend in the process, but as time had gone on he'd found it harder and harder not to jump to her defence. And later, when his parents had been killed and his sister had gone awol he'd used his grief as an excuse to move in with her and her mum, saying that he couldn't face the thought of being on his own in the family home.

Sure, he'd had his problems; his own grief and depression had sent him down many a wrong route but he would never have let anything happen to his Els.

He very rarely came to the house any more. He made sure that she knew she was more than welcome over at his place any time and he was so very glad that they'd stuck together.

Now he couldn't imagine surviving anything without having her to confide in and often wondered how things would have turned out if he'd been 'different'.

And today, as always, he really appreciated her offer to just go inside and tell her all his woes, but scooping her up into a big bear hug he told her what she'd half been expecting to hear. "I won't, but thanks. I think I just need to get home, have a shower, do something normal and then start getting on with the rest of my life."

Face crushed into his chest her words were muffled. "So, you're not gonna see him again, then?"

He hugged tighter, trying to let her know just how much he appreciated her support. "No, and please don't be angry with me. This is for the best; I'm just trying to do the right thing here."

As he kissed the top of her head and released her she took a step back to stare up at him. "Right for who?"

Knowing that she wouldn't let this go until she'd heard what she thought might be a reasonable explanation he decided to give her a brief run-down of what had been going on, finishing finally with a blow by blow description of their debate regarding Jack's 'apparent' or 'non-apparent' gayness.

By the time he'd finished telling her everything she was looking quite indignant and her sharp tones were quite definitive. "Well, I take it all back; if he's prepared to hide you away like that then maybe he doesn't deserve you after all."

"Oh, Els, no." He quickly shook his head down at her. "Don't start blaming him for it. It's not as simple as that."

Noting how upset he genuinely seemed at her anger towards Jack it also hadn't slipped her attention that after whinging about the man for five minutes solid her friend was now prepared to defend him.

She gave him one of her knowing smiles. "But, strangely it's simple enough for you to walk away from."

As Ianto looked guiltily down at the ground she huffed in despair. "You don't know what the fuck you want, do you."

"Look …" He was beginning to wish he'd never said anything. It never took much for her to see straight through him. "I'll be fine this time. If I don't have to see him I'll just forget all about him. I can just put this down as another one of my more 'unusual' experiences and move on."

"Hmmm." She sounded disappointed.

He reached over and pinched at her left cheek, tweaking it playfully. "Hey, come on, it's not the end of the world. There'll still be other blokes you'll be able to watch me with."

He noted that for a small woman she had a very loud growl and failed to dodge out of her way as she thumped him hard in the middle of the chest.

Unimpressed completely by his loud yell, she ignored it totally. "I don't care about that, you bloody fool ….." She grasped the front of his jacket with both hands and rocked him on the spot. "Oh, you idiot, Ianto Jones, what the hell have you done?"

"You think I've made a mistake, then?" He smiled ironically and swayed on the spot as she finally let go of him.

"Do you?" Her comeback was instant and on receiving no immediate reply she whumped him hard again. "You don't bloody well know what you want, do you! Come on, do you think you've made a mistake or not?" Her head flicked in annoyance as she tutted at him. "Oh, I don't know what to do with you anymore. And they say that women are hard work. You know I could just brain you sometimes."

The grin that he sent down to her was just a little self-deprecating. "How about you give me my key instead and I'll just get out of your way."

She disappeared inside, reappearing a second later to slap the key down onto his palm before reminding him. "And don't forget you've still got to have that little chat with Stef. He was in pieces here on Monday night."

As memories of events from that night came flooding back his face screwed up in embarrassment. "Oh, fuck. God, how bad am I? I'd completely forgotten about that."

The fact didn't surprise her one bit. With Ianto it wasn't that he ever forgot about something, he just had this sly and very effective selective memory; she viewed it as his self-preservation mechanism.

Trying not to look judgemental she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "You can call me anytime, day or night, yeah?"

"Mmmm, come here you." He swept her up in his arms, hugging her again, and kissed the side of her face before letting her slip back down to the floor. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay? Let you know how I'm doing."

"Okay, babe." She squeezed his hand then let it slip through her fingers as he began to walk off down the street.

Face hidden from view he gave a wry smile. He knew damn well that she wouldn't be able to just leave it there and grinned broadly as her small voice called out. "Yan?"

He turned back to her, his expression both open and expectant.

She scrunched her elfin nose and shook her head along at him. "Please don't give up on him yet. Just give things time to settle down, yeah?"

She meant well, and he appreciated it, but he refused to get her hopes up. With a heavy heart he saw her face fall at his reply. "Let it go now, Els. Please, for my sake, eh? It was never gonna happen, so just give it up, yeah?"

As he turned to carry on, childlike, she swung out on the doorframe. "I'm not giving up on you, Yan."

Predictably his eyes rolled from left to right. Where had he heard that before?

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

It was nearly six thirty; so that was another dramatic day in the life of Ianto Jones almost over and done with.

The closer he'd gotten to home the more he'd realised that, actually, he couldn't face being there on his own after all and decided to first get some milk to go with his cereal before heading back for a shower and then go somewhere a little more distracting.

He liked Mr Khan, in fact, under the circumstances he thought he got on really well with him. The diminutive man was always polite and although sensing that customer : Mr I Jones, number 33456/ WH ….. would prefer to indulge in intimate practices with his son rather than his two daughters he'd never allowed the strict rules of his religion to influence how he interacted with him.

And in appreciating that the shopkeeper deserved just as much respect in return it pissed Ianto off no end that, week after week, certain cretinous individuals constantly found it amusing to spray abusive graffiti on the outside of his store.

Today was no exception. "Oi! Bugger off you little shits!" Slinging his bag in an arc over one shoulder he picked up his pace until he was moving at a fairly impressive sprint.

The teenagers quickly made themselves scarce, leaving the can of paint rolling around on the pavement and as he thudded to a halt outside the shop, breathless, he stretched down to retrieve it.

They were already turning the first corner as he yelled. "Oi, if you're gonna write something insulting about somebody you could at least have the fucking decency to spell it correctly!"

As Mr Khan hesitantly stepped from the shop Ianto gestured down at the P.A.C.K.I. "They've put a c in it, can you believe that?"

Turning to face the shopkeeper he apologised to him. "Sorry, I wasn't quick enough today."

"Don't worry, Mr Jones, at least you managed to scare them away again, so thank you anyway." He took the can from Ianto's outstretched hand. "I wouldn't mind, but my family are not even from bloody Pakistan!"

.

.

.

"Is that all for now, Mr Jones?"

Ianto cast an eye over the accompaniment to his Shredded Wheat. It had somehow miraculously been joined by several items of sugar based comfort food, four cans of Special Brew and a packet of king size silvers. "Yeah, I think that'll do for now, thanks."

As the other man began to ring up the final tally Ianto un-popped the press stud on his wallet but in looking up to smile at the shopkeeper failed to notice that as the fold was opened a piece of paper slipped from inside and drifted down to the floor.

After accepting his change he bade Mr Khan a very good evening and continuing with his journey unwittingly walked away from the two photographs, leaving them lying on the dusty floor and just waiting for the next pair of feet to come along and tread them into the ground.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

It was nine fifty. As he looked up at the name above the bar Ianto wondered if he was really doing the right thing. Okay, yes, he knew he had to deal with the fact that nothing was ever going to happen with Jack. And, yes, he also knew that the only way to do this was to just make a point of getting on with things. But was this really the right place to be doing that?

A cab ride away from home, he was now out of his own area and out of his comfort zone. He'd heard about this place a while back, it was renowned as being used as just a pick-up point, no frills; no fancy drinks, just somewhere that you could walk in to then walk straight back out again with anyone that appeared to be up for it. That was the sort of men that used this place. And now he was one of them. Nice.

"Oh, well, here goes nothing." With his confidence growing he pushed the door inward and stepped inside, letting his eyes dance nonchalantly around the room.

Surprising him, there were quite a few couples sitting at the various tables; he hadn't been expecting that, and, also pleasingly, both the décor and music were fairly modern. So, all in all, the place didn't seem all that seedy after all.

He dragged a stool towards him and positioned himself at what seemed to be a vantage point at the bar.

"Yes, my love, what can I get you?"

He'd already decided that he didn't want to get pissed tonight, just serviced and as the bartender waited patiently for his decision he scoured the fridges along the back wall. "Becks, please."

"Coming right up." Locking eyes the young guy smiled before turning to open the appropriate glass door.

"Local?" Turning back he snapped the cap off and slid the bottle towards Ianto.

"Not really." He wasn't going to give too much away in this sort of place.

"Glass?"

Ianto grinned and silently shook his head at the young guy.

The bartender leaned back slightly, folding his arms. "Are you always this talkative? 'Cause I'm finding it hard to get a word in edgeways here."

Ianto took a swig from his bottle and slowly swallowed his mouthful of beer as he deliberated over a clever retort. In the end he decided he couldn't be arsed with flirty chit chat tonight so quite blandly told him. "Sorry. Bad day."

"Maybe I could improve it for you later." The bartender didn't seem perturbed by his lack of enthusiasm. "I'll be free when this place closes; I don't live far from here."

Unfortunately for the guy Ianto had already ruled him out. He was attractive. And attractive was bad. Attractive meant you ended the evening wanting more than just a fuck.

But he wasn't desperate, he wasn't quite going down the butt ugly, bag over the head or blindfold route tonight. No, it just had to be someone that he would never class as being his ideal.

With the offer still on the table he straightened and hoped he was managing to look apologetic as opposed to stand-offish. "Sorry, but you're not quite what I'm looking for tonight."

The bartender gave a loud sigh and stepped back. "Shame. So, what _are_ you looking for, then?"

Not really sure himself, Ianto thought about it for a minute before deciding. "Something quick, easy and instantly forgettable."

The barman threw his hands in the air with a flourish. "Well that's not me, honey."

As they both laughed out loud the young guy looked up to see who had just left the gents. "Ah, now here we have the ideal candidate for you. Came in about forty minutes ago."

Ianto glanced over his shoulder and watched as a guy who appeared to be in his early to mid-forties retook his position at the other end of the bar.

"What do you think?" Leaning across on his forearm the barman inched closer to whisper. "Is he up to your standards?"

Now staring hard at the other guy Ianto's tone was challenging. "What makes you think I've got any?"

They both laughed again and as another customer walked in the bartender went over to serve him.

The punter at the opposite end of the counter let his eyes drift slowly upward until they locked onto Ianto's. The Welshman made no move to acknowledge him and they just stared at each other for a few seconds before slowly looking away again.

Slugging down his shot of spirit the other man held out his glass until the barman caught sight of it then looked back to Ianto as he waited for it to be refilled.

Drinking slowly from his bottle Ianto held the guy's gaze for a second before looking leisurely around the room. This part always pissed him off. They were wasting time. He didn't want to sit here all night playing fucking games with someone, he just wanted to get it over and done with and make it home before dawn.

With one final sweep of the bar area he decided that there was nobody else he found even remotely appealing so that left him with just one option.

Noticing that the guy was nearing the end of his drink he drained his own bottle before saying goodnight to the barman.

Almost at the exit he looked purposely over to the person that he was hoping might be a stop-gap answer to his immediate problem. Sure enough the guy was still watching him and as Ianto reached out for the door they each gave a short sharp nod.

Waiting outside he began to wonder again if this was really what he wanted. Unfortunately, his decision time was cut to thirty seconds; the guy was eager and out of the door straight behind him.

Pushing himself up from the wall of the building Ianto stepped over to meet him. "How d'you wanna do this? Are you up for a bit of al-fresco? Or have you got somewhere we can go?"

Faced with the proposition the guy suddenly didn't seem so confident and straight away Ianto picked up on his awkwardness as he asked. "Will it cost me more if you come back to the motel?"

It took a second to fully sink in then the Welshman was striding away muttering angrily to himself.

"What's wrong?" The voice sounded panicked, desperate even.

Still walking away in the opposite direction the Welsh tones cut through the night air. "I don't recall asking you for any fucking money."

The other man quickly began to follow him. "Oh, no. Oh, God, I'm so sorry. I just thought …" He picked up his pace. "Please, don't go, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Still babbling he caught up with Ianto and tried to keep in step beside him. "It's just that I didn't think anybody like you would ever want to go with me without being paid to do it."

Hearing a certain amount of sincerity in the apology Ianto stopped and turned to look reproachfully at him. "Have you done anything like this before?"

There was an embarrassed silence.

"Look." As the other man struggled to hold eye contact Ianto began to get irritated with him. "Word of advice. If you don't know what the fuck you're doing, don't go sailing into places like this then try to big-up your bollocks by eye-fucking someone."

Realising that his cover had been blown a look of complete humiliation swept over the other guys face. Ianto sighed and tried to resist the wave of guilt that was threatening to render his latest outburst null and void. "Look." His tone was softer this time. "All I'm saying is, you might find that not everybody reacts so graciously to having their time wasted."

The guy's head snapped up, horrified. "No, I'm not, I mean ….. I'm not wasting your time." He managed to untangle his tongue at last. "I'm serious, I want this; I just wasn't sure how to go about it, that's all."

Ianto felt himself smile at the irony; suddenly everything was making sense. "Let me guess, good job in the city, two point four kids and a wife who hasn't got a clue."

He nodded. "She thinks I'm at a conference up North." He looked a little disappointed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, it is now, yeah." He shook his head at him. "Why the fuck have you come all the way out here to a place like this? It's not the sort of place you wanna be cutting your teeth in, you know."

"My friend, Pete ….." As he paused briefly, obviously reminiscing, Ianto sensed that this wasn't just some casual sex acquaintance he was referring to and decided to allow him time to compose himself before gesturing that he should continue. With a melancholy smile he was told. "Before he was posted overseas, me and Pete, well, we had what he called our 'lunchtime affair'. We worked together for eight years in total and he's the only one ever to, well, you know. And it was him that mentioned this place to me."

As he chose to study the guy more carefully, Ianto could see that he was struggling to deal with so much more than just how you were supposed to pick up a quick shag. He was given a nervous smile and could see that the guy was still unsure of what to make of him. Trying to come across as just a little more friendly he asked him. "How long's it been, since you've seen him, this Pete?"

"Nearly six months." Obviously not intending them to, they guy looked somewhat bashful as the words came out sounding just a little too desperate.

Ianto came to a decision. "Which way to your motel?"

The guy gestured back in the other direction and as the Welshman started to walk off he quickly fell in step beside him. "Sorry, I'm Dave, by the way." He was looking much happier as he offered both his hand and the information.

Feeling more relaxed himself, Ianto slid one hand out of his jacket pocket to shake the other man's and with a wink so quick you could almost believe you were meant to miss it he smiled. "Okay then, Dave. You can call me Pete."

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

The Soho bar was noisy and surprisingly busy for a Thursday night. It didn't immediately strike you as being a pick up joint but as one singleton after another became part of an impromptu couple the fact became more and more obvious.

Lenny, the brickie from Winchmore Hill leaned across the table to make himself heard. On first impressions the guy sitting opposite him hadn't seemed overtly up for anything, but the teasing blue eyes hiding behind dark rimmed glasses and shadowed by the peak of a baseball cap were definitely giving off a signal all of their own.

He raised his voice, yelling in the direction of the ear that was cupped and angled towards him. "This is crazy, I can't hear a thing. D'you wanna get out of here?

He watched on as his drinking partner of the last twenty minutes or so downed what was left in his glass and pulling his cap down to shade his face just that little bit further began to make for the exit.

Surprised, Lenny forgot all about his own drink and was immediately up on his feet to follow him.

.

.

"Do you have somewhere we can go?"

As well as sending a shiver down his spine, the soft Irish brogue brought a smile to Lenny's face as he told him. "My mate's got a bedsit. He lets me use it when he's not in town; it's not far from here."

He began to walk in the necessary direction then looked back at the Irishman to encourage. "Come on, it won't take long."

The Irish guy picked up his pace and caught up with him and although he hadn't seemed overly talkative at all Lenny attempted to strike up a conversation with him. "Sorry, mate, it was really noisy in there; what did you say your name was again?"

"Michael." It was only one word, but it was a start and he noticed that it was said with a smile; a smile that momentarily sent his heart racing.

"Well can I just say, Michael …. that's one hell of a sexy accent you have on you there. Dublin, did I hear you say earlier?"

Michael nodded. "Just outside. I'm over here visiting my sister and her family for a while."

All the time trying to get more of a glimpse of the handsome features, the shadow caused by that annoying cap was becoming frustrating. Lenny smiled and nodded. "Hope you don't mind me saying, Michael, but there seems to be some pretty impressive features going on under that lot." He dipped lower, leaned in closer and stared hard before shaking his head and straightening again. "I don't get it. Why hide it all away? I'd be fucking delighted if I had those looks, s'cuse the French."

"What? Oh, you mean these things?" The Irishman tapped at the dark rims of his glasses. "Gotta say, blind as bat without 'em. And, as me dear old uncle Patrick always used ta say …. 'I don't feel propper dressed without me hat'."

Lenny laughed at the over-accentuated lilt and reached over to him.

As he was hooked by the arm, his smile fading, Michael allowed himself to be dragged down a small turning.

.

.

.

.

The bedsit hadn't been looked after. Obviously existing for one reason only it was a mess, but not filthy.

The rest was par for the course.

The room sufficed.

The fore-play was non-existent, as expected.

The conversation, aside from the initial enquiry of 'top or not?' was still noticeable by its absence.

The sex was perfunctory and doomed to be over very quickly.

The blue eyes that had earlier told a story all of their own remained permanently hidden behind closed lids.

And, in finally finding the distraction that he'd been looking for, Michael from Dublin slammed into Lenny the brickie for one last time and a choked cry of "Oh, fuck, Ianto….." echoed almost predictably and painfully around the room.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

It was a bit more upmarket than the Seeley … but only just. Ianto lay forward, resting lightly on the mewling mess bent over beneath him.

"Don't forget who I am, Dave ….." His face twitched with concentration and a grunt was expelled from deep in his lungs as he jerked his hips back before hitching up and slamming into the warmth once more.

Flesh slapped noisily from the hard contact and he groaned as he pulled back and buried himself in deep again. "I've missed this so much, Dave ….. I've missed you ….."

The whispered words of comfort were accompanied by an abrupt rush of air that ghosted over the other man's ear and the combination drew a ragged and raw gasp of acknowledgement from his throat.

Ianto had noticed that the staccato thrusts seemed to be doing it for the whimpering family man and it was something of a victory for him to know that he'd reduced him to a boneless and begging mess in such a short space of time.

But this wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind when he'd left home. And amidst all of the other, more pleasing, sensations that he was currently experiencing, he was actually feeling worryingly confused.

He decided he didn't like that feeling … he didn't like it one little bit. He liked his extra-curricular activities to be just straight forward, no nonsense 'I'm not here to talk about the weather' one night stands.

He hadn't come out tonight with the intention of giving somebody else a good time, for fucks sake. This was supposed to have been a dose of therapy for himself; a reminder of how good it felt to just fuck (or more usually in his case, get fucked) and go. But for some reason tonight he'd taken pity on this trapped and lonely man. Something tugging at his sympathy string was telling him that it wasn't just the sex that Dave was missing.

As the other man suddenly stilled the Welshman pushed himself upright and, digging his fingers into his hips for balance, let him have it …. no mercy; hard and fast. He wanted him to remember this, wanted him to remember what he'd done for him.

The frantic pace immediately sent his own balls travelling north and as his breaths began to rasp out as short and sharp gasps for air he closed his eyes, he didn't care whose face he saw tonight; after so many days of teasing and frustration he was just desperate to feel that final rush.

With a strangled sob Dave surrendered and his body shuddered as months of repressed desire was finally released. As he spilled through his fist and onto the duvet he was crying out for his real love and, for a little while at least; courtesy of one Ianto Jones, he was there with him.

He felt the heat clench around him then Ianto was coming hard. He didn't give a fuck how he'd finally got there and he didn't give a fuck if he'd had to be somebody else for a while. All he cared about was this; that unbelievable feeling that he'd never grow tired of.

Head thrown back, knuckles white from gripping so hard, as he bucked and gasped with sheer pleasure he was is his own little world. And whether he realised it or not, as the first shot of liquid had spilled out, the name that had left the back of his throat with a strangled cry was ….. 'Jack'.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

For one awful moment Ianto had no clue where he was and he realised belatedly that it had just been one of those weeks, full stop. The truth was, he could be absolutely anywhere.

After a further thirty seconds of disorientation he came to the conclusion that this couldn't be a good sign and decided that he wasn't really sure that he wanted to know where the hell he was after all.

As it stood, his whereabouts was only one of many questions currently vying for importance inside the pulp he laughingly called a brain; they were all there, vaguely prioritised and all sitting patiently in a queue at the back of his head.

How long had he been asleep? That was the first. Second up was why did it feel like he was completely naked? Nothing unusual, admittedly, but a little disconcerting when one wasn't sure where one was.

The most persistent at the moment seemed to be … 'What the hell is that smell, for fucks sake?'.

It was very faint, but very pleasant and very familiar. But just not quite familiar enough … yet.

As his senses slowly but surely began to kick in the contented nuzzling of his dozy head into the soft pillow came to an abrupt halt.

"Oh, fuck." His eyes snapped open as he pushed himself up.

Oh, _now _he knew what it was ….

"No, no nohhhhhh …." He didn't want this smell; this smell wasn't helping matters at all.

How could aftershave linger for so long? He wondered. Had the sneaky bastard deliberately used more on that particular night just to make sure he left his mark? What a sneaky, sneaky bastard thing to do.

It actually was one of the more pleasant men's scents that he'd gotten a whiff of, of late and at one stage he'd actually considered trying to slip the bottle into his holdall while he was at Jack's flat. But now? Now he hated the fucking stuff with a passion.

Things were gradually coming back to him. He'd not been able to face sleeping in his own bed so he'd taken refuge in the spare room, where, of course, the last occupant had been you know who ….. Mr smelly sneaky bastard.

Giving up on holding his breath and gasping in a lungful of the overpowering aroma he fell back on to the pillows with a dull whump.

"Bollocks!" So much for forgetting all about him.

.

.

.

.

By one pm he'd devised a plan. He was going to get himself down the gym (his local one, not the one where Jay worked … he wasn't that masochistic) and sign up again. Then he was going to go to the supermarket, get lots of healthy salad and shit like that. And then finally, this evening, he was going to dig out his beloved old journal and remind himself of who he really was.

The more he'd thought about it, the more he'd been looking forward to reading it again. Not having had anything of note to write about lately it hadn't seen the light of day in quite a while. It would be fun to live through some of those old encounters again; maybe he'd even jot down some of the contact numbers that went with them.

He checked the time, it was almost two. It would only take twenty minutes to walk to the gym and he could do with some fresh air to clear last night's debris from his brain. Speaking of which, it would be interesting to see how Dave was feeling right now. One thing was for certain, he was going to have trouble sitting down for a while. How was he explaining that one away to his wife? He wondered.

Okay, wallet? Yep. He tapped his left trouser pocket. Phone? Yep. That was still in his right. I. D.? Yep, in wallet. Not that most people in town didn't know who he was anyway!

Right, did he need to take anything else with him?

He glanced around the room and sighed. There were reminders of Jay everywhere but still the place felt uneasily empty. The fact that such an uncomfortable atmosphere prevailed should have come as no surprise to him; he'd always known he was useless at this living on your own shit.

But, he needed to get over it ….. and quickly. There was no point now in dwelling on the 'might have beens'. Life might seem to be one big shit sandwich at the moment but it would still go on and living on his own was just something he was going to have to get used to from now on.

With a resigned sigh he made his way out into the hall to get his jacket but as his phone screeched out yet another message alert he paused to check it.

He loved her, he did; truly and unconditionally and, if he was being honest, probably just a little too fervently for someone that was 'just' a best friend, but today? Today she was driving him fucking insane.

Bombarding him with one concerned query after another, she'd been relentless all bloody day and he'd have been very surprised if she'd actually managed to get any work done at all.

He slipped his mobile from his pocket and checked the sender. Surprisingly it wasn't her.

He was thrown briefly; the number looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't quite place who it belonged to. Then all at once he realised who it was. And his heart near on stopped mid-beat.

Did he want to read it? Of course he fucking did! Should he read it? Absolutely not!

He read it.

With his heart now deciding to thump out a more normal rhythm he focussed on the screen.

**xxJxx ...**

That was it. Nothing else. Weird. It didn't beg a response, so where was he supposed to go with it?

He deliberated for a second; irked that the man was showing total disregard for his decision not to continue things and momentarily allowed his thumb to hover over the delete button.

He finally decided to save the message as 'evidence' (Yeah, right! Said the devil perched on his shoulder) and scrolling down he paused for just a heartbeat before sending it to memory.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

Salad, he'd decided, was boring. No, wait, it was _fucking_ boring. And so was living on your own, for that matter. It hadn't even been a whole day yet and most of the afternoon he'd not even been in the bloody place. But, nevertheless, already the small amount of time that he _had _found himself alone at home had driven him completely nuts. There was nobody to talk to. Nobody! It was wrong, for God's sake. Wrong!

Tomato pips squelched in pain and scattered for their lives as a fork stabbed in an angry attempt at murdering anything that seemed to be devoid of carbohydrate.

Finally heaving a huge sigh of defeat Ianto let the murder weapon clatter noisily on to his plate then went back to reading through his old log; at least that would give him something to smile about until it was time to go to bed ….. on his own ….. with nobody else ….. cold … and alone.

He checked his watch. What time did the club close on a Friday?

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

Part Two

.

.

Pseudo Satisfaction, Baby.

.

.

SAT : May 15th

.

.

They meant well, he couldn't deny that, but there was looking out for somebody … and then there was just plain old holding them against their will.

Okay, the pizza had gone down well, the beer even more so and the videos had been funny. But having his home commandeered by four screeching banshees and, even worse, being prevented from leaving said home by aforementioned banshees was not his idea of a satisfying Saturday night.

He'd made plans. They were good plans. And they didn't involve this lot in any way shape or form. Bless them.

He was pissed off. This wasn't the club, nothing like it. And there was definitely no chance of him getting laid now; which, of course, had been the whole point of their exercise … he wasn't that stupid.

He'd known as soon as he'd opened his mouth to Els earlier (when she'd interrupted his spring-cleaning with one of her surprise visits) that telling her about his plans for the coming evening was probably a mistake. But by then, of course, it was too late and as soon as she'd left the apartment she was straight on the phone to the others to devise this little term of confinement of theirs.

After she'd gone he'd lost all interest in the spring-cleaning . Twenty five minutes after that, with the arrival of another of those mysterious …. **xxJxx...** ….. messages, he'd been back to feeling sorry for himself again and deciding that he might finally have lost the will to live entirely began to consider various methods of suicide ….. but not before he'd remembered to save the 'evidence' on his phone to memory, of course.

.

.

.

So far he'd decided that the only good thing to come from having to endure his Saturday evening with this lot had been the opportunity to have that overdue chat with Stef. He'd told him as kindly as he possibly could that nothing could ever happen between them and begged could they just please get back to normal. Because he needed normal. Badly. Desperately, in fact.

Rather predictably, and in light of what had just happened with Jack, Stef hadn't wanted to upset him any more than was absolutely necessary and had agreed to his terms straightaway; insisting that he'd had a rethink about how he really felt and just wanted them to be best mates again, nothing more.

Ianto hadn't believed a single word that had left his friend's mouth but thought it best to let it go. He was just grateful that they could now sit in the same room together without feeling awkward.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

As the curtain fell and the first cast members accepted their ovation Jack applauded along with everyone else. He'd had a good night watching on from the back of the stalls. It was a great show with great songs and right now he was just feeling honoured that he'd been asked to perform as part of it on a West End stage.

Quite early on during the performance he'd come to the conclusion that his predecessor wasn't really that bad and decided that Jerry's problem with the guy must be personal rather than a professional one.

Going backstage afterward to say hello to everybody had never been an option; he could never be so crass as to steal this other guy's limelight.

But that left him with another problem; he didn't just want to go back to an empty flat, so without having to put too much thought into it he decided to have a wander down to Dantes. At least he couldn't get up to anything reckless in there.

.

.

.

Remembering him from before, the girl behind the bar made him feel welcome and starting to relax a little he decided that perhaps it would do him good to take his mind off of certain things for a little while.

This had been a good idea, he decided as he sipped at the amber liquid and gazed around the bar, in fact, the first drink went down very nicely. The second, however, felt somewhat unnecessary and even worse, the third was laced with a heavy shot of melancholy.

He was getting lost up in thoughts of Ianto again (their first meeting, their first kiss, their first shopping trip; their first fight), when a hand resting lightly on his shoulder startled him.

"Penny for them."

He looked back to find Tom standing there.

"Hey. Hi." He swivelled around on his stool to face him. "Listen, before you get too comfy I think I should warn you, I'm not very good company at the moment."

Tom seemed to deliberately ignore the statement. "Did you get back okay the other night?"

Jack remembered he was supposed to be feeling a certain amount of gratitude toward the man. "Yeah, we did. And thanks for that by the way."

The older man shrugged as though it was no big deal. "How's Yan? Did you manage to get things sorted?" He very nearly sounded like he cared.

"Mmmm, not exactly, no …." He suddenly felt very inexperienced and lacking in front of the older man. "But I'm still working on it." He watched on as Tom took up the seat next to him. "Actually, I've been sending him texts."

"And how's that going?"

Regretting his decision to ever mention anything, Jack felt even sillier as he admitted. "Um, he's not replied to any of them yet."

The dancer shook his head in disbelief, his hands raising then falling back down to his thighs in desperation. "Oh, come on, Jack; wake up, will you? Just get over him." He held one hand out suggesting that Jack take a good look at himself. "You're good looking, talented and there _are_ other guys out there, you know."

"No…" He shook his head slowly as if he was just realising it for the first time himself. "Not like him there's not."

"Let me get you another drink." Seeing this as an opportunity to take advantage of the vulnerable state he was in, Tom quickly made a decision and smiled over at one of the bartenders to get their attention.

"No, I don't think so, but thanks anyway." Jack slid from his stool. "I think maybe I should just get going while I still can."

"Oh. Well, that's just being unsociable." Tom pressed his palm into the middle of Jack's chest and nudged him back toward the stool. "You can have just one drink with me, surely?"

Jack fell back onto his seat with a sigh. "Oh, go on then, just one to be sociable. But then I'm definitely going."

And the rest …. as they say, folks …. is history.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

SUN : May 16th

.

.

Repulsed by the knotted piece of rubber pinched between his fingers, Jack swallowed thickly as he stared at it. The owner of it was long gone, thank God, but that didn't make him feel any better.

Toilet or bin? Toilet or bin? Hmmmmm.

He looked from one to the other, unable to come to a decision, then with a shrug dropped the used condom into the pan and added a handful of toilet paper as ballast before flushing.

The sex had been nothing special. He couldn't recall coming himself; he didn't even think he'd stayed hard for very long and as painful reminders went, he was only a little sore in that area. But …. God … his ….. HEAD!

He began to mull a few things over. He'd let Tom get him hopelessly drunk. Stupid! He'd let himself be seduced far, far too easily and he couldn't remember much about getting back to his flat. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Okay, so right now before he could do anything else he needed to clarify his situation.

He'd woken up alone? … Check.

He had a mildly sore ass? Hmmm, nothing to write home about. ….. Check.

He had the mother of all hangovers? … Double check.

He was due to be at Jerry's for Sunday lunch in exactly three hours? … Oh fuck. Check.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

Ianto was daydreaming.

Jay would've been starting on the roast about now. They'd be regaling one another with all of the sordid details of their exploits from the previous evening whilst he stood there peeling the spuds and doing his bit for male domesticity.

Ianto knew he couldn't have eaten a roast today even if he'd tried. It would have stuck in his throat along with all that bitterness and self-pitying. He didn't think he was going to enjoy Sundays as much anymore. Which was a shame.

From across the room his mobile let him know he had a message. With the merest hint of a smile he checked his watch. Bang on. Every day so far it had happened at the same time, Two o'clock.

The fact shouldn't have left him feeling like an excited teenager in the throes of a new school romance …. but it did.

He picked up the phone and retrieved '1 new message'.

**xxJxx...**

Without thinking he sent it straight to memory to join the others and feeling just a little lighter of heart he made his way out into the hall, snatched up his jacket, keys and gym bag then headed for the door. He'd worry about his diminishing levels of self-restraint later.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

MON : May 17th

.

.

The morning dragged. The store wasn't busy but, still, Ianto really didn't want to be there. He couldn't concentrate, he was moody; in fact, he'd been so irritable with all of his colleagues that by lunchtime every single one of them was making a conscious effort to keep out of his way.

He didn't eat lunch; still no appetite. Instead he sat in his little managers' office behind the main counter and killed time by making out a list of all the things he could do to make himself feel better.

The piece of paper ended up in shreds in the waste basket with him coming to the conclusion that his main objectives in life now centred on him either adding to his reputation or causing his eye-sight to fail … rapidly.

.

.

.

He'd clock watched. But not in a sad desperation for closing time to arrive way, no, he'd spent the entire morning wondering whether his mobile would go off at 2pm. And sure enough, again today it had and with exactly the same message as before.

He'd given up now on pretending to be annoyed every time one came through and consequently this most recent one had been immediately sent to join the others. He hadn't even deliberated.

He knew he was his own worst enemy; that he could at least try to muster enough will power to not check the texts in the first place. And, of course, the obvious answer would be to simply contact Jack and ask him not to send the bloody things though anymore; let him know he was wasting his time. Only Jack wasn't wasting his time, was he…

God, he was fucked.

He'd been trying to convince himself that he was only allowing this to continue because he believed that if he ignored the messages long enough, Jack would eventually tire of sending them and thus relieve him of the need to have any direct contact with him.

It was pathetic …. even for him.

In truth, he was secretly pleased that Jack was still thinking about him. It would also be no word of a lie to say that he'd spent most of his waking hours thinking about him. The man had gotten under his skin and the more he tried to convince himself that nothing was going to happen with him ….. the more he wished it was.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

Mondays were the only day that the guys and gals at the Cambridge got a complete break from the show and Jack had reluctantly agreed to spend the day with a few of them.

They'd tried to lift his spirits by taking him on a guided tour of all the local theatres and he'd surprised himself by really enjoying that.

A couple of times they'd ribbed him about checking his phone every five minutes, but other than that they'd just concentrated on making sure he had a good time. He'd been blown away by their kindness and even though they barely knew him they seemed genuinely concerned that he wasn't his usual self. They'd even treated him to a pub lunch, which had gone down really well and for a while he let them all believe that they'd managed to do what they'd set out to achieve.

What they didn't seem to pick up on was that his eyes were constantly checking his watch and just before two pm he excused himself to the gents, though not to do what they all assumed he'd gone in there for.

He'd given it a minute or two to see if he was going to receive a reply then sighed heavily as he'd put his phone back on silent before going out to re-join the others.

As they'd all parted ways again outside the Cambridge he'd debated with himself for a good five minutes.

Dantes? …. Or home?

Alcohol induced amnesia? ….. Or home?

A bar; pick up something forgettable then fuck him senseless until his fillings rattled? … Or home?

He was back home by eight thirty … on his own.

He made himself a sandwich and a coffee (neither of which was distracting in the slightest).

He switched on the tv; witnessed a vet sticking his arm up the rear end of a cow then switched it off again.

He checked his phone, then checked it again just in case.

He scoured the book shelves; this brought back memories of Tuesday evening so he gave up and checked his phone instead. And so it went on.

The call that he really hadn't been wanting to receive came at ten thirty; just when his defences were down and he was considering hitting the sack.

"Something you wanna tell me, Jack?"

Jack's skin crawled and he watched, fascinated, as the fine hairs on both fore-arms stood to attention.

Steeling himself he tried to bluff his way into the conversation. "Well, hi to you too, Joseph. What can I do for you?"

"You can stop calling me fucking Joseph for a start. Jack, what the fuck's going on? You got bored with him already or something?"

"God, no." His phone echoed with a whishing sound in his ear as he shook his head against it. What a ludicrous suggestion to come out with.

"Minor hiccup." He finally told him. "Which I am currently in the process of dealing with, I might add."

Joe sounded unconvinced. "Some bloke that Jay works with said he's been seen at another gym not far from where he lives."

"A gym?" Okay, now that was an image to take to bed with him. "Really? Wow, er, I mean, oh fuck. They haven't seen each other have they?"

Joe ignored the question. "So, are you still interested in him or not?"

"Er ….. 'yeah!' …" Jack sang the word sarcastically into the phone. "Really, there's nothing to worry about, I'm working on it right now."

"Well work a bit harder, Jack, I'd hate to think what might happen if Mr Jones received a little visit from…"

Jack interrupted quickly. "Look, that won't be necessary. Just leave things with me." He realised his tone had upped to a nervous and anxious level and took a breath before continuing. "Don't worry, I'll sort this: I just need a little time to work things through, that's all."

Joe grunted, seemingly placated for now. "So, you think you're gonna make a go of it over here then?"

A wave of relief rolled over Jack as he heard Joe change the subject. "Well, that's the plan, yeah."

"Hmmm, so I'm guessing that the press getting wind of your dubious past wouldn't be doing you any favours, then."

The chuckle that followed sent Jack's heart racing. He felt the panic rising as he vainly tried to stay in control of the situation. "Oh, now hold on a sec ….."

"Keep in touch, Jack, I might be needing a favour or two from you soon …"

The line went dead.

Jack screwed his eyes up tight before cupping his face. "Shit! …. Shit, shit shit!"

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

TUES : May 18th

.

.

Ianto drew in a deep and irritated breath. He'd tried to ignore it, but as his mobile continued to ring incessantly he sighed loudly down at it. He was so glad it was her phone bill that was taking a hammering this week and not his.

"Yes, Els?" He answered the call and sighed loudly again in the hope that she might get the message.

"Oh, Ianto ….." She did indeed pick up on her friends depressed tone. "Don't say it like that. Where are you, babe? I tried your house phone but …."

"I'm out, thought I'd walk off dinner." Yeah, like he needed to walk off a salad.

"Where?"

"Where what?" Deflecting? He could do deflecting.

"Where are you walking?"

"None of your fucking business." That was one of the worst moves he'd made all week. Now she'd guess exactly where he was. Bollocks.

"Are you ponding it?"

"No." He tried to adopt an apathetic tone to his voice to suggest that he didn't really care if she believed him or not.

She heard the familiar dismissive tone loud and clear but didn't believe it for one second. "Liar! You're there now! You're down on the bloody Heath, aren't you, Jones! You're fucking trawling again already; I bloody knew it!"

She stayed silent for a second before heaving a very deliberate and disappointed. "Ohhhh, Iantohhhhh….."

Oh, great, this was all he needed. "Oi! Don't start with that fucking 'oh Ianto' shit again, I had enough of that last time. I know what I'm doing, Els, so just do me a favour and let me get on with it ….. in peace."

Living in such close proximity to the Heath did have its advantages, it was just a shame that he very rarely came across anybody that was his, um, 'type'. Tonight had been no exception, there'd been nothing to write home about since he'd got there and he'd actually been on his way back when she'd called him. But she had _sooooo _picked the wrong day to criticise him.

He'd had a shit day in work, with people asking him stupid questions about his private life. The hours had dragged by again, even more so than the day before and he'd forced himself to endure another boring salad for the fifth day in a row ….. so, not only was he suffering from carb deprivation, he was farting constantly and was as pissy as fuck. Not a good combination in anyone's book.

The only one good thing about his entire day had been the usual message from Jack and after a while, as he'd started to reminisce to the point of depression, even that had managed to send his mood spiralling downward.

So, all in all it had just been one big humungous shit of a day. A quick fumble in the trees might have helped to make up for it but he was such a sad fuck he couldn't even manage to get that anymore.

"Can I come 'round to yours, babe? I'll meet you there." With a less judgemental tone to her voice Ellie interrupted his moment of despondency.

His eyes sailed up to the darkness above. God, she was persistent.

He checked his watch ….. it was ten forty five. "I'm gonna have to say no. sorry. It's nearly eleven, and I want an early night. I'm going to the gym on my way to work tomorrow."

There was not even the merest hint of genuine concern in her voice as she pushed. "Don't you think you're going just a little bit overboard with this whole 'I'm going down the gym; getting on with my life and pretending he doesn't exist anymore', thing?"

His hackles rose, why was everyone so keen on analysing his every move all of a sudden? Why couldn't they all just leave him the fuck alone to get on with things?

As his stubborn head took over he instinctively shut down completely; he wasn't obliged to discuss his private life with anybody, not even her. "Look, I have no idea what you're talking about, so will you just get off my fucking case!"

He hung up and with a frustrated growl his right foot snapped out to make contact with an empty Coke can. It skewed sideways and bounced off of a passing car.

He slowed to observe the red and white tin as it noisily bounced around in the road before rolling into the gutter, then heaved a huge sigh of remorse. He really needed to learn to control that temper of his. It wasn't her he was angry at, or the can; it was this inability of his to deal with the things that really mattered. Like 'relationships' and like this situation with Jack. He'd never been any good at dealing with emotions full stop.

It was as the car paused further along the road to toot its horn in disapproval that he remembered he was never any good at football either.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"Nothing?" Eddie, the Kenickie lookalike, gestured down to Jack's mobile and raised his brows.

Jack checked his phone and shook his head.

His future co-star swigged from a bottle. "Why don't you just call him instead of playing these games? If it was me I'd wanna know if I was still in with a chance." He peered over the top of the bottle. "No point wasting precious time."

Jack laughed softly. This guy didn't know the first thing about Ianto Jones, let alone how to deal with him. "I don't consider it a waste of time." He sipped noisily at his own bottle. "Besides, he's worth waiting for."

"So, tell me, Jack, in the meantime; while you're waiting for him to see sense, how are you gonna keep yourself occupied?" He locked eyes with the American who had been sending out a constant stream of confusing messages by flirting with him all evening.

Jack finished his beer and set the bottle back on the counter before giving that broad grin of his. "I …" He tapped the tip of the other man's nose with the sheets of foolscap in his right hand. "Am going home to memorise these lyrics and then …. I have a few phone calls to make."

Kenickie could only shake his head in dismay. "He must be something special, this Welsh guy."

"Very special." Jack told him before turning and heading for the exit.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

WED : May 19th

.

.

Wednesday was supposed to be his day off. So why the fuck was he in work? What on Earth had made him think it would be a good idea to volunteer his services on his day off? The last two days had been bad enough and would have bored anybody shitless so what had made him think that today would be any different?

He must be losing it. If he hadn't have offered to do this today he wouldn't have had to get up at stupid o'clock in order to get to the gym first, in fact, he wouldn't have had to get out of bed full stop.

As it was, he had indeed got out of bed before every other sensible human being on the planet and had then tortured his protesting and already aching body before sitting it down in a sauna for twenty minutes and finally exposing it to an ice cold shower.

And boy was he aching. His whole body ached. Even his hair ached, though he might have been imagining that.

Being a typical bloke, he'd tried to do too much too soon and it wasn't as if he was planning on entering the Worlds' Strongest Man competition or anything; he just wanted to get rid of all the cuddly bits, that's all.

As an elderly gent stumbled past in an effort to hold on to his cane, several shopping bags and two shirts on hangers all at the same time, Ianto stepped out of his way and gestured to the work experience lad that he'd agreed to keep an eye on that it might be a good idea if he gave the man a hand.

He would have helped him himself only he was doing something much more important …. clock watching. Oh, and he ached.

The big hand of the large Art Deco clock on the far wall bounced up with a jolt to the twelve whilst the smaller one edged up to perfectly align with the number two. He slid his hand into his trouser pocket and clasped it around his mobile as he waited for it to silently start vibrating.

At exactly five minutes past two he took his phone from his pocket and checked it. Nothing. He didn't know how to feel.

Another two minutes passed. What did this mean? Had Jack given up at last? Maybe his half-hearted theory about him eventually growing tired of the game had actually jumped up to bite him hard on the backside.

The digital readout on his mobile clicked over to 14.09 and, like a kid who'd just realised that he hadn't gotten quite what he'd wanted for Christmas, he felt his heart sink.

Ten past. Still nothing.

He was just about to give up all hope when his fingers began to tingle and the screen illuminated.

A sigh of relief left his lips and his thumb shook slightly as he pressed to read the message.

**xxJxx...**

He realised that to anybody else he must have looked totally deranged, standing on his own in the middle of the shop floor with a big grin on his face. But he didn't care.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"Els, honey, I really, really have to go." Jack sighed out loud as she continued to ramble on about how worried she was about Ianto and anxiously checked his watch again.

"Really?" He cut her off mid-sentence. "I wouldn't worry too much about that. Now listen, hun, I really have to go now, okay? Yep, you too. Oh, and thanks for the numbers, again."

As she finally rung off at eight minutes past two he went straight to drafts and forwarded the message sitting there patiently waiting to go.

He hadn't mentioned anything to her about sending these messages to her best friend and as she hadn't mentioned their existence herself he could only assume that Ianto didn't want her to know about them either,

He also hadn't explained in full detail why he'd just asked her for the telephone numbers of all their mutual contacts. He'd just said briefly that it was for in case of emergencies and seeing this as an admission that he still saw himself as having a future with Ianto she'd been only too willing to help out.

He'd let her read out the roll call of all of the names that she thought were appropriate and waited until she got to the person that he was really interested in before quickly scribbling down the their number and then, after that, one other.

.

.

.

With his calls over and done with for now, the rest of his afternoon lay mapped out and waiting for him. He'd lain awake for most of the previous night trying to formulate different plans of how to get Ianto back on side. And this afternoon he was planning on walking around his local area in the hope that he might be able to come up with something a little different. It was obvious that the texts alone would never be enough to get his subtle message across so it was time to try something a little more inventive.

After this little tour of the local sights he knew he was just going to have to bite the bullet, swallow his pride and call that number Ellie had just given him. He just hoped that he didn't end up making things worse for himself.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

THURS : May 20th

.

.

Something very intriguing had happened to Ianto today. He'd been convinced that he owned a pale pink dress shirt that he occasionally wore for work, but for the life of him he couldn't find the bloody thing. He'd pulled out drawers, checked hangers and under the bed before he'd suddenly remembered when he'd last worn it.

Delving inside the laundry bin in the bathroom he found it tangled up with other items from his hold-all. And then had come the intriguing part, because as he'd lifted it free of the other garments a small slip of paper had fallen from the top pocket.

Miles? Ahhhhh, yes. Blond, exceptionally fit arse, owner of a long list of things he'd like to try out. Well, wha'd'ya know!

He'd gone to work half an hour later minus the shirt but thinking that things were beginning to look up. And, who was this Jack, again? Did he know somebody called Jack? Nope, sorry; never heard of him. Hmmm, (he'd made a quick note to self) … remember to switch off mobile before two o'clock.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

Jack, in finally getting through to who he wanted but not being able to get a word in edgeways, wasn't having such a good day.

"Okay, okay. What? Yes, okay, tomorrow. Yes, alright, I said so, didn't I? What time, again? Alright, yes, okay, I'll see you tomorrow night. Okay, bye."

His throat was dry and it burned as he tried to swallow. What _had _he just done? That particular conversation had gone nothing like he'd intended it to. Damn. He had to think of something fast. Shit. This was all going horribly wrong. And to top it all off he'd just had a report on his phone telling him that his message had not been delivered. What was all that about? Damn it! Was it too early for alcohol?

.

.

.

At three thirty pm exactly Ianto caved, turned on his mobile and pressed the necessary buttons.

.

.

.

At three thirty three pm Jack heaved a sigh of relief.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

FRI : May 21st

.

.

Despite his current loathing for the building and everything within it, Ianto smiled nicely at the woman closing down her register on 'Household and Haberdashery' and gave her a wave. "Thank God it's Friday, Jen."

She looked up from what she was doing, her smile ironic. "S'alright for some, isn't it, Mr Jones. Some of us have got to work tomorrow as well, you know."

"It's a hard life." He laughed and braced himself on the glass. "Don't work too hard, will you? Oh, and I won't tell you again, it's Ianto, not Mr Jones."

As she waved him away, counting out loud again, he grinned and pushing hard on the heavy door stepped out into what was still a bright and sunny evening.

Stopping for a second, he drew in a deep breath of fresh air then smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world he slung his bag over one shoulder and made for home.

As had just been established with his co-worker, he didn't have to work this weekend. Last Saturday would have been his day on, but he'd been off sick so he was getting off lightly two weekends in a row.

He'd made plans again, only this time he'd neglected to mention any of them to Els; there was no way he was letting that little lot interfere two weeks in a row.

Miles had been shelved for now. The idea of going down the theatrical route again so soon frightened him shitless and of course if he was mixing in those sort of circles again he'd be bound to bump into Jack at some stage.

So, the club it was. And yeah, he hadn't forgotten that Friday nights were now as dull as dish-water, it was just that he'd decided to take things a little more slowly for now; ease himself back into the scene gently, as it were.

.

.

He'd been home for less than half an hour when the knock came. Pausing over the threshold of his bedroom he spun on the balls of his feet to peer curiously at his front door. It wasn't Els, he knew her distinctive rap off by heart.

The knock came again.

Determined not to be railroaded by the gang of four again he chose to play tactical and slipping into his living room he stared out through the blind.

Outside an unfamiliar car was perched half on the kerb and half in the road. He craned his neck a little further and caught sight of movement outside his door.

The knock came again, only louder this time and more demanding of a response.

Curiosity finally got the better of him and he opened the door to find himself face to face with a spotty youth who looked barely old enough to drive.

Dressed in a blue cotton uniform that appeared to be three sizes too large for him, the 'Perfect Pizzas' motif sewn on to his top pocket and the large flat cardboard box balanced expertly on one palm sort of gave away his profession.

"Sorry, wrong address." Ianto got in first before the kid even had a chance to open his mouth.

The kid looked up at him confused. The Welshman was guessing that somehow it wouldn't take a lot for him to get like that.

"Forty two A?" The youngster checked the plaque then looked back to the scary man with the angry looking mouth.

"Er, yeah ..." The angry mouth became less so as a definite hesitation sounded with the acknowledgement.

The lad checked the delivery note in his left hand. "Jonas?"

"Jones." He told him firmly trying not to be offended.

"Well, there you go then. It's yours!"

The box was thrust towards him and he edged backwards into his doorway on reflex. "Well, I haven't ordered any bloody pizza, so I don't want it." His eyes were wide and terrifying as he glared hard at the boy. "Take it back."

The young lad, obviously a little peeved by this stage, suddenly forgot all about manners and delivery training and thrust the box a little further forward. "Look, mate, I've just driven half way across bleeding London to deliver this, so don't stand there telling me you don't fuckin' wannit!"

"Oi!" He refrained from cuffing him. "Look, I don't care how bloody far you've driven, I don't wan …"

The relevance of the words started to sink in. As the kid stared impatiently up at him Ianto had one of his 'fore-head – palm' moments. "Where have you come from?"

"Hammersmith, and it's taken me nearly two fuckin' hours in that traffic." He waited for a response. The big angry bloke didn't look all that angry anymore, it was more of a sort of shocked; just seen a ghost expression he was wearing. The Perfect Pizzas delivery boy wasn't sure which he preferred, they both looked scary to him.

"I, um ….." Ianto sucked in his lips. Gobsmacked, he thought the word might be. Eventually he looked back down at the kid. "I'm sorry, I can't accept it. Can't you eat it?"

"Yeah." He looked incredulous and more than a little miffed back up at him. "But I could have done that back at the bleedin' shop!"

"Ah, yeah, of course you could. Um …."

"Look, are you gonna take it or not?"

"Okay, thanks …." Ianto held out both hands and the youngster sagged with relief as he finally got to make his delivery. "But I haven't got any change for a tip, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry mate." He was already on his way back to his car. "Some geezer's paid me a shit load to drop this one off. You must have done something right recently."

Ianto closed the door and looked down at the box. It was obviously something to do with Jack. But why the fuck was he sending him pizzas? Was he hoping to get an invite to join him? It _was _one big fuck off pizza.

.

.

.

Thirty minutes later he climbed out of the shower and began to dry himself.

"He can poke it!" He addressed his reflection with an air of resolution. "He can do what he likes, send what he likes but he's not gonna fucking get round 'me'." He snarled up at the ceiling , shouting louder into the air as if Jack would actually be able to hear him. "You're wasting your time. Wanker."

In the bedroom he dragged his 'pulling' jeans up over his legs and searched around for his 'fuck me' shoes. "If he thinks that sending me a sodding pizza is going to impress me then he is very much mistaken." Mumbling to himself he slipped one brogue onto his right foot and began to tie the lace.

.

.

"A touch more deodorant, perhaps …..?" Back in the bathroom he gave another quick squirt under both arms before reaching out for his brand new white shirt. "And a liberal helping of aftershave to go with it, I think …" He sprayed some into his palm before rubbing his hands together then tapping them at his cheeks.

"Right, Ianto Jones …" He studied his reflection as he rinsed his hands. "You're gonna go find someone else and forget all about him. There's a lot more to life than Jack fucking Harkness."

.

.

He stood at the kitchen table and looked down at the box. Sod him, it could stay in the box; he didn't want to eat his bloody sad offering of a pizza. He didn't even want to know what variation he'd opted for. It was going in the bin. End of.

Box in hand he walked across the kitchen but hesitating as he got to the bin he knew that he couldn't just get rid of it like this, Jack had obviously gone to a lot of trouble and expense to arrange this for him, the least he could do was try a bit. Even if it was now stone cold it would still be an improvement on salad.

Sliding the cardboard surround into the middle of the table he slowly lifted the lid.

On a plain cheese base there were two crosses made of green pepper, a large J made from red chillies, followed by two further green crosses.

"Bastard…"

Rather than being spat out with its usual abrasiveness, the word was whispered in amazement; nobody had ever done anything like this for him before.

God, he was confused. Why did it have to be Jack that was making him feel like this?

He flapped the lid back into place and deliberately slid the box right to the very back of the bottom shelf of his freezer. It was safer there. If he came home drunk and hungry later he'd never find it there.

And three hours later he _was_ drunk. The distraction that he'd decided he'd needed had been found and all thoughts of Jack and pizzas had been long forgotten.

Following the punter to the gents his familiar swagger was back and he knew exactly what he wanted. It was going to get noisy, folks, and it was time for somebody different to add a little more graffiti to those walls.

.

.

.

.

Not all that far away, and actually a little more upmarket than of late, Jack lay on his back on the motel bed and stared up at the freshly painted ceiling.

Ironically, he hated motels; he hated motel beds even more, but right now his despising of both came nowhere near close to how he was feeling about himself.

It didn't matter how he dressed this up, or how he tried to justify his actions; just the very fact that he was here at all was condemnation enough.

He felt disgusting. He felt open and used, but the pain of having his ass mercilessly reamed was nothing compared to the twisting knife; the knot of grief and self-loathing that was currently gnawing away at his insides.

Fear? Anxiety? Both had played their part in propelling him along this irrational and destructive path. And now he felt sick. Sick to the pit of his stomach; sick with worry and sick with every god-damned cell of his body. He was repulsive.

He swallowed thickly. What spittle remained in his vile mouth dragged itself down across his raw and abused throat to join the ball of bile and guilt already lodged there.

How did he always manage to lose control of these situations? This was all wrong. But if he said it wasn't how he'd planned it no one would believe him. People always assumed that because he was loud, he was strong and in control. Well he wasn't, he was weak; always needing approval and he was always, always, always having to deal with being somebody else's puppet.

He didn't deserve Ianto. He didn't deserve anybody.

.

.

To disturb the person sleeping to his right was the last thing he needed so slowly he lifted his upper body from the bed. The crisp, thin cotton sheet slid down to his waist.

He gently edged his knees up to his chest. "Oh, God." As his head slowly rested onto his fore-arms the whisper was choked out.

His pressed his brow down harder on to his arms. He needed to feel pain; block out the memory. He wanted to turn back the clock; he needed to forget. He wanted to cry; he had to leave.

He listened for a few seconds to the soft breaths coming from the side of him and unable to face getting a glimpse of the peaceful features, he stayed just as he was; listening quietly until he was convinced that the person was sleeping soundly.

Softly, he slid from the bed and in the half-light began to search around for his clothing.

He'd worn his best shirt tonight in the hope of making a good impression. In the end it hadn't been the quality of his clothing that was important and the shirt was going in with the rubbish as soon as he got back; a shirt was no good with half of its buttons missing.

Slipping his shoes onto his bare feet he stuffed his socks into one trouser pocket and stretched over to pick up his jacket. A twinge shot through his shoulder and tore down his left hand side …. How the hell had that happened? He could remember vividly the reason for his raw and aching throat, but the shoulder? He couldn't for the life of him remember the moment ….. but that didn't surprise him, after all, most of what had happened over the last two hours was a blur. And he preferred it that way.

Wishing he could find the strength to refrain, but knowing that he never would, he glanced down for one last time at the dozing form on the bed. His revulsion quickly returned and he spun around to make straight for the door but failed to notice the proximity of the wooden chair sitting behind him. It scraped noisily along the front edge of the vanity unit and the resulting squeak echoed around the room.

'_Shiiiiit…' _ Panicking he mouthed the word and raised his hands, bringing a finger to his lips, as an instruction for the thing to keep quiet.

The figure on the bed stirred.

Jack held his breath as his heart leapt into his mouth.

There was an incoherent mumble.

Jack froze.

There followed a long groan of disapproval at finding the now cold and empty space alongside.

Jack swallowed hard and waited for the inevitable.

Although it was only a matter of seconds it seemed to take an eternity, but eventually the body was lifted and propped itself up on one elbow.

Staring helplessly at the sinuous blond Jack finally had to accept exactly what he'd done. And he felt so, so sick inside. No amount of pitiful pleading or paltry excuses disguised as genuine reasons could ever justify this. This was betrayal, pure and simple.

With a self-satisfied smile teasing into place, Jason opened first one eye, then the other.

"Leaving so soon, Jack?"

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

tbc.


	21. Chapter 21

.

.

.

A/N : First of all … a big thank you for all of the comments for the last chapter and also thanks to all of you who are still faithfully following this story.

.

.

Secondly …. And this is mainly for any of you who may have read the last chapter within the first twenty four hours of it going up…

Now, I don't usually comment on the fact that sometimes story content goes missing, or that sometimes it manages to appear of its own volition without ever having existed in the first place ….. but, as the piece of text that went missing in this instance just happened to be not only Jack's message to Ianto, but also the title of the ruddy story itself I feel justified in giving it a mention, if only just to ensure that the dialogue of the coming chapter makes some kind of sense!

In my world, the 'x' as it originally appeared when the chapter first went up, read as **xxJxx **(for obvious reasons!) and it was only on my last ditch attempt at trying to get the wretched thing accepted, by using **bold**,that it actually managed to make it in to the story. So, if it's managed to disappear into the ether this time as well please bear all of this in mind!

.

.

Okay …..

.

Disclaimer : Jack and Ianto are not mine. (Leers suggestively then sobs with disappointment.)

.

.

Content Warning : Minor suggestions of Auto and Assisted.

.

N. B. : The practising of any or all 'techniques' mentioned herein is just plain daft …. and as they say on tv ….. please do not try any of these yourself at home! And if you do ….. and it all goes horribly wrong …. Don't come running to me! …. Oh, no, wait; you won't be able to, will you!

.

.

Right, sorry about that….. I think I'm done now.

.

.

.

Chapter Twenty One

.

.

.

Something Beginning With …..

.

.

.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here; this was wrong." Jack tried to keep the emotion from his voice, the very least he could do was leave with a little dignity intact.

Jason smiled as he pushed himself higher up on his fore-arms. "Wrong? It felt alright to me."

"You know damn well that's not what I mean!" Jack took a step back to cross his arms. "How could you do this to him? Okay, maybe this makes me out to be just as much of a bastard as you, but _I _had my reasons for doing this. Why would _you_ want to hurt him? When did you become so much like that boyfriend of yours?"

"Huh, you're just as bad as us, you're just better at covering it up, that's all ….." Jay's derisory snort cut deep.

"I am nothing like him!" Jack could feel himself gradually losing control of yet another situation and closed his eyes for a second as he looked down to the ground to regroup his resolve.

"It was you who called me, remember?" Jason reminded him as he watched him attempting but failing to appear calm as he looked back up at him.

Jack threw himself forward again, landing angrily with his palms sinking into the bed. "Not for this, I didn't! I just wanted to talk, to reason with you,"

"Okay, so talk away, I'm all ears."

"This is NOT a FUCKING joke, Jay! If he finds out about this it'll devastate him." Jack shook his head down at the blond. "The pair of us? Together? Ugh, God …" He stepped back cupping his face. "What the fuck was I thinking?"

"Don't worry about it." Jason let himself fall back down onto the bed, his arms automatically folding behind his head. "It's not as if you really know him, is it? Stop making such a big deal of it."

Jack lowered his hands slowly and deliberately then straightened to his full height. "You never mention this to anybody. Ever! Do you understand?"

Jason's eyes creased with delight as he laughed up at him. "Or what? What are you gonna do to me, eh, Jack? I'd have you out cold before you could even decide which fist to throw."

"Who said anything about violence?" He sent a hollow laugh back to him. "I mean, I take it Joe doesn't know that you're here; with me, in this room like this?"

The blond stilled, quietly assessing the situation before acknowledging Jack's move. "So, we're going down that route, are we?" He shook his head against his arms, grin growing wider. "And you say you're nothing like him ….."

"Look, we're done here. You got what you wanted so just stay the fuck away from him; that was the deal, remember?" He tried not to look as out of his depth as he was starting to feel.

He stared back at Jason as the man's eyes, as blue and as piercing as his own, fixed him with a challenging stare.

"Hmmm." Jason finally gazed up at the ceiling as he mulled things over. "Interesting. A done deal? Is that what you're calling this? I was thinking more along the lines of a down payment."

"NO! No more, Jay. This was a one off arrangement. You agreed. You said do this and you'd keep away from him."

"Oh, I don't think you're seeing the full implications here, Jack. I mean, if I can't get to fuck my lovely Ianto then I'm gonna have to get that particular form of pleasure elsewhere, aren't I ….. and who better than …"

Jack baulked and shook his head as Jason dragged one arm from beneath his head and swept a hand down towards him.

Fists balling with frustration he tried to control his voice. "You have Joe again. Why do you need Yan as well?" He straightened and folded his arms again; he needed to let him know he was serious. "If it comes to it, Jay, I _will_ tell Joe, you know."

Jason slowly returned his arm to its original position, ruminating over this on-going quandary for just a second or two longer before admitting. "Okay, it seems we have each other firmly by the bollocks, here."

With Jack staring down at him; the threat of a smirk forming on his face, the other man finally laughed up at him and gave a deep sigh. "Oh, well; it was a nice idea while it lasted, but, okay, we can play this your way for now; you have your deal." He shrugged into the bottom sheet and nodded. "You keep that pretty mouth of yours shut ….. and I'll keep my distance. I just hope for your sake that you find my little Welsh friend worth making all this effort for."

"Just ….. stay …. away." Jack growled out the words to cover the uncertainty that he was still feeling. This could all still go horribly wrong. This was supposed to have been a friendly chat over a quick drink with himself just 'asking nicely' and, in return, Jason playing ball and just 'agreeing nicely'; nothing more.

He certainly hadn't banked on finding himself in this position. In fact this wasn't how he'd been expecting Jay to behave at all and although the man in question may have come across as a little self-centred at his birthday party, Jack had never had him pegged as the calculating and conniving bastard that he now appeared to be.

That softly spoken man that Ianto was so fond of seemed to have disappeared completely; it was almost as if he'd spent the last eighteen months of their time together putting on some sort of act for him. Or, then again, maybe he hadn't been doing that at all. Maybe it was just a case of Joe rubbing off on him in more ways than one.

Watching Jack as he leaned down to retrieve his jacket, Jason propped himself up on his arms again. "Are you really sure you don't want to make a regular thing of this? Joe reckons you sing like an angel and fuck like the devil. I certainly wouldn't mind finding out if it's true or not."

Not tearing his eyes away for a second, Jack stared hard at the door as he reached out for the handle. "Trust me, this will _never _be happening again. Understand? Now just stay away … like we agreed."

As he pulled the door inward and took one final look back over his shoulder to see the blond grinning gloatingly up at him, his heart ached on behalf of the Welshman. "Ianto would be so disappointed in you right now."

He accepted the appalled look of comprehension on Jason's face as a small victory then shook his head slowly at him before leaving the room.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

Tongue poking out through is lips in concentration, Ianto dotted his 'i's, crossed his 't's and then added the last full stop before sitting back with a grin. All done. There, that was another one to reminisce over.

As the kettle boiled he closed the diary and picked up his mug before making his way over to refill it.

This was a new day, a new start; a new Ianto.

No more feeling sorry for himself, no more daydreaming about things he couldn't have; this was it, his chance to move on and do something different with his life.

He could find a new hobby (not that he really had one to start with … other than the obvious.), he could make some new friends to go with the ones that he already had, he could change his job, even.

A whole new start.

Back in his chair he sipped at his coffee (black with no sugar. His conscience was telling him that he needed to make something of an effort to compensate for all of those calories he'd consumed as part of his alcohol intake in the club the previous night.) and opened up the log again.

Re-reading the tributes on the cubicle walls again last night he'd been drawn back time and time again to those intriguing messages from Alex. One had said he'd been missing him; aaaah, bless the bugger. But there was no number with it, which was annoying.

He was hoping that maybe he'd written one down for him alongside one of their 'escapades'.

He'd actually deliberated long and hard over how to describe their little rendezvous' and 'escapades' had been the only word that ever seemed appropriate.

He'd already decided that he should really give him a call to see how he was doing_. 'After all, Jones, you did nearly kill the poor bastard!'_

He began to flick through the pages and a wry smile gradually began to creep into place. Every so often, in the margin, the same two letters would boldly appear. The E.V.'s were actually there to remind him that Ellie was present during those particular events.

Of course, her surname was Taylor, but he hadn't fancied writing E. T. as the reference for her. Agreed, she was on the small side and fairly unusual looking but the initials would still have reflected unkindly on her appearance and besides, he wasn't overly keen on the idea of any possible future readers of his deepest and darkest secrets initially thinking that he had a fetish for small wrinkly aliens. So he'd opted for E.V., with the V standing for voyeur.

He finally found the entry he was looking for and started to chuckle. That had been sooooo bad.

He schooled his features and sipped at his coffee; _'No, Jones, don't laugh, it_ _could have been very serious'_.

Two lines on his coffee spilled as he burst out laughing; _'Oh, fuck, don't laugh! Jesus, I am going straight to hell with a conscience like this'._

Alex had wandered in to the club on several occasions and each time they'd paired up for some rather memorable nights of extreme deviancy, with maybe some of them being just a little too extreme for some folks.

On this particular occasion Alex had requested that he both hold him underwater at that very crucial point and at the same time apply the finishing lip service required to the periscope that was breaking the surface further down.

And, of course, being up for most things he'd obliged the older man by doing just that.

On reflection maybe he should have guessed that things had gone slightly awry when Alex had completely stopped moving. But as the level of water had been only just deep enough to cover his body he'd assumed that, if necessary, his 'sub' would simply 'sit up' and call a halt to the proceedings. Besides, he'd been far too busy with another part of the man's anatomy to notice anything untoward that might have been going on and in all honesty he'd been getting quite turned on himself by pleasuring him whilst pretending to drown him in the process. He just hadn't expected the fucker to actually pass out, open his mouth and swallow half of the bath water!

Skipping down a couple more lines he chuckled out loud at his resuscitation techniques … _'God, I shouldn't be laughing like this; I could've been up on a fucking manslaughter charge'_.

Alex hadn't died, of course, in fact he hadn't actually taken in more than a mouthful of the water before choking back into consciousness and after some exaggerated mouth to mouth they'd laughed hysterically and conceded that maybe next time they should just stick to appeasing the older man's fetishes with the bag, tie or belt option.

He smiled to himself as he read the added note in the margin. 'Where the hell is Evie when you need her? At least she would have been watching!'

Hoping it was an up to date one, he jotted down the number next to the entry but decided that he'd put off calling him for now. He'd keep it for a time when he fancied something a little more different and, er, daring …. but nothing that involved baths.

Closing the book again he wondered if the travelling salesman was still going from town to town with a suitcase stuffed out with dildos instead of kitchen cleaning products. Definitely one to keep in mind, that Alex, he decided. He was fun as well as being a decent fuck.

.

.

.

.

He'd decided to leave going to the gym until a bit later today.

Unless he did something stupid, like really pushing himself hard, the burn, thankfully, was easing with each visit and today he figured he might just as well leave it until late enough to warrant coming straight back home to get cleaned up, then he could tart himself up properly and just go straight back out again.

His stomach growled, but that was nothing unusual these days. He knew he had to eat something substantial soon; he was just going to fade away to nothing if he carried on as he was.

As his guts grumbled noisily again he stepped over to the fridge and pulled the door open.

Well, there was salad for a change. Lovely, that would be nice.

Deciding that he really needed to go shopping for something with just a little more flavour he opened the freezer instead, if he was lucky there might be a low calorie ding-ding in there somewhere.

He crouched down, deliberately avoiding the bottom shelf, and fished around until he came back with a plastic tub filled with left-over chilli.

Hmmm. He didn't want to go too mad before training, did he … If he just reheated this without any rice it should be okay.

His brows creased above his eyes as a familiar tapping sounded on the front door. They hadn't spoken properly since he'd been curt with her on Tuesday night and he knew she'd be looking for an apology followed by an explanation for why he'd been so unpredictable with her lately.

"Hi …." He opened the door and let her in. She gave him her timid, you know I'll always forgive you, smile and reached up for a hug.

"I'm just heating up some chilli, do you want some?" As he rocked her from side to side she nodded into the crook of his neck.

"Or … there's some lovely salad in the fridge that needs eating, if you like." He was hopeful, but he knew she hated the stuff almost as much as he did.

Lowering her to the floor he smiled at the look of disgust on her face and compromised. "Okay, we can have a little of both. Pain and pleasure." He added with a wink. "I know you like a bit of that."

As she dived into the bathroom for a pee he quickly hid his journal from sight and set the timer on the microwave.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"I'm glad you got things sorted out with Stef, though."

They were stretched out at opposite ends of the couch, washing their lunch down with a coffee.

"Mmmm." Ianto nodded and swallowed, wincing as the drink scalded his throat. "But I don't suppose for one minute it'll be the last time the subject raises its ugly head."

"Why'd you say that?" She saw the pained expression on his face and reached down to set her mug on the floor and allow her own drink to cool down before chancing it. "I thought he decided it was all a big mistake?"

"Hmm." He smiled, looking thoughtful as he sipped this time. "A mistake that's been going on for far too long, I'm afraid."

"Cryptic!"

As she kicked out trying to make contact with his shins he dragged his knees up and laughed at her. He knew exactly what she was inferring by that but what he also knew was that he could drive her crazy with this; she was so much fun to wind up sometimes.

"Seventeen." He smiled just as deviously and took another sip; his eyes twinkling over the top of his mug at her.

She glared along at him and he knew he had her. "Okay, but promise me you won't say a word?"

"Why?" Sitting up straight, her eyes widened with intrigue.

Ianto sank further into the couch and pursed his lips down at the mug nestled in his lap before drawing in a deep breath to spill the beans. "It was when we were at college."

"College? Oh, my God, what happened?" Her mouth stayed open in anticipation as she leaned a little further forward.

"As you may have already guessed, it was when we were seventeen. I needed a piss and went to the bogs. Stef was in there, on his own, and he was practising how to tell me how he felt in the mirror."

His face fell as he remembered the horrified manner in which he'd reacted, practically fleeing in terror, and then how guilty he'd felt because he'd known that he could never feel the same way about _him_. "To this day he doesn't know that I saw him in there. And until the other weekend he'd never actually managed to say anything at all."

"But you've always known …" She could see the pain etched on his face and knew that this wasn't just something he'd just flippantly dismissed from day one. She would always maintain that she knew him better than anyone else and was convinced that this would have been tearing him up, knowing that his best friend was in love with him but not being able to love him back.

Her eyes began to fill and as Ianto gazed up at her she whispered. "And you've known since you were seventeen….." As he nodded silently at her, her face began to crumple. "That is so sad."

"Hey, hey…" He set his mug down and scooted up to the other end to hold her. "Come on, it's not that bad. At least we can say with honesty that we're still friends and at least we still get to see each other when we want. Something like this would have been enough to finish off a lot of friendships."

As he idly smoothed his finger- tips through her hair his mobile shrieked loudly, scaring the life out of the both of them.

Far too late for him to be able to do anything evasive about it, it rang out with the message alert and consequently reminded him of what time of day it was.

He cursed inwardly as he realised he hadn't thought to put the bloody thing on silent and was now going to have to act as normal as possible just so that she didn't become curious.

Leaving her, then a second later falling down casually with his phone in his hand, he tried to remain composed.

"Who is it?"

Of course she'd ask, Ellie couldn't do discreet if she tried.

"Oh, just a mate from work." He lied.

Yet another bad move, she knew him far too well.

"You don't have any mates in work! Oh, Ianto, don't tell me it's some bloke you've met." She sighed very deliberately. "It's only been a week; please don't tell me you've forgotten about him already."

"It's no one special." He shrugged.

She hurled herself at him, grabbing the phone from his hand before he could get the chance to react and fled to the other side of the room.

"Oi!" He was straight after her, panic rising just ever so slightly.

As he crowded her from behind, his arms snaking around trying to retrieve his mobile, she peered down at the screen to see **'xxJxx' **.

He froze on the spot, just waiting for the outburst.

It never came. Instead she asked quietly. "Is this who I think it is?"

His whole body sagged and he slouched his way back over to the couch to fall heavily onto it with a loud sigh of. "Yep."

She walked over and handed him his phone. "Sorry, I thought you were seeing somebody else already." She sank down next to him and glanced sideways. "So, you have been in contact then?"

He shook his head. "He has, not me."

"What do you mean? Have you been texting each other, or not?"

"He's been texting me, I just haven't replied, that's all." He looked down at the phone and without really thinking about what he was doing he automatically sent the message to memory.

"What, with that kiss kiss jay kiss kiss thing?"

He sucked in his bottom lip before looking back up to her with a guilty look on his face and nodding

"What, always the same message?" Jack hadn't said anything to her about this. What was going on between these two?

He nodded again, slowly.

"How many times?" She had a really bad feeling that she wasn't going to like this answer.

"Every day." He shrugged at her as if to say 'what do you make of that, then?' .

"Yan, please tell me you're kidding." As predicted, she wasn't feeling altogether joyous.

"Same time, every day." He confirmed; there was no point in lying to her now.

Her eyes closed in despair and when she opened them again they were filled with a teary frustration. "You fucking idiot!"

"What? What the fuck have I done now?" Nothing, as far as he could see. So what was her problem?

"Ianto, he's a man!"

"The fact hadn't escaped my attention." He gave a chuckle but stopped as soon as she hit him.

"He's a man that's been sending you the same message every day!"

"So?" Where the hell was she going with this? "He's persistent in many ways."

Her eyes rolled as she thumped him again. "Ianto, men don't do things like that!"

"He does … apparently." He rubbed his arm as he waited for the next inevitable assault.

"Exactly. He's made the effort not just to text you, but he's done it at the same time every day. What does that tell you?"

"That he needs to get a life?"

"No! You wanker! It means he's trying to let you know that he's serious. He's bothering to stop whatever he's doing at the same time every day just to text '_you' ! _ And you haven't bothered replying to even one of them?"

He was suddenly filled with remorse and looked as such as he shook his head at her.

"I don't get it." Actually, she did get it, but she'd be damned if he was going to get away without her having another rant at him. "How can you decide to just forget him like this? What's going on in that stupid brain of yours? You pretending the whole week never happened or something?"

As he frowned but said nothing she reached over to smooth down an already very smooth collar for him before revealing. "He's still interested, you know. I know he still likes you."

His guard slipped as his face filled with hope. "Have you seen him?"

Realising that he'd maybe seemed just a little too excited at the thought he dropped his head quickly and grunted. "Hnnn! Not that I'm really interested, of course."

"No, I haven't seen him." She admitted tapping his leg by way of commiseration as they both silently acknowledged the recent collapse of his first line of defence. "But I did speak to him on the phone the other day."

"Why?" Hoping to regain just a little self-dignity he pretended to be irritated. "Why the hell did you have to contact him? Why can't you just leave things alone?"

"I didn't, it was him that called me a couple of days ago." She kept calm knowing that she mustn't bite or she'd lose the advantage.

"And what did he have to say for himself?" Oh, great, now he was starting to sound interested again.

He tried to back-track by getting snarky instead. "He obviously didn't mention the fact that he's been making a complete twat of himself by sending those stupid messages every day."

She tapped his thigh gently and stood to leave. "If that's what you really think of him, then you're not the man I thought you were."

Concealing her game-plan she looked back sadly from the doorway. "Give me a call when you've come to your senses, Yan. Until then, don't bother calling me at all."

As she closed the front door after herself he laughed dejectedly down at his knotted fingers. That had definitely been one of those Ellie Taylor 'ouch' specials and he realised right then that all the time she was around, he was never going to be allowed to forget Jack …. so that meant he could look forward to a whole lifetime of being constantly reminded of just how wonderful that American guy was that he stupidly let slip through his fingers.

Still, on a brighter note, thank God he'd forgotten to mention the pizza; she'd have had a field day with that little piece of information.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"Jack! … Jack!"

The tired framework of the overused bed rocked as Ianto sat bolt upright to stare down in confusion at the duvet.

Sniffing in long, deep breaths, his palms felt sweaty as he splayed his fingers to push them back through his hair.

He'd been drowning, fucking drowning. And Jack couldn't save him. Over and over he'd swum to him as he'd called out desperately from the beach to him. But on each occasion their fingers tips had barely touched before another wave had taken him what seemed like miles back out to sea.

This had happened time and time again until finally he'd just let the water take him and it had been the sensation of slipping under for the third time that had prompted him to return to the land of the living.

He screwed his eyes tight and rubbed his hands furiously over his face before checking the alarm clock. Five thirty seven. What day was it? Ugh, yeah, Monday; he had to get up for work soon. This had been the third night in a row that he'd woken up with a start after dreaming about Jack, only this time it had been a nightmare.

What the fuck was going on with him? When did he start becoming so obsessive about people like this? Okay, fantasising about a former fuck at the pivotal moment he could understand, but to have the same person constantly on his mind day in and day out, to the point where he couldn't even go to sleep without seeing them in his dreams? This just wasn't him.

As he struggled to get back off to sleep he realised that he couldn't let things continue as they were. One way or another he wanted his life back. He either had to contact Jack and tell him in no uncertain terms to just leave him the fuck alone, or he simply had to admit to everything he was feeling for the man, and not just sexually, and just give himself up to him.

But the most important thing was that one way or another he needed to make a decision before the next text came at two pm.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

The small office felt more and more claustrophobic every time he sat down in it.

A former fitting area no larger than a small bedroom, he'd converted it himself; telling the powers that be that if they were going to insist on him taking over from his predecessor then he just had to have his own personal space.

After all, if he was going to be required to give an employee a dressing down at some stage, in his eyes, the least he could do was afford that member of staff the courtesy of it being done in private.

Of course, he didn't go into any great detail about how his own and the directors' definitions of the term 'dressing down' might differ slightly, but, as he saw it, what they didn't know would never hurt them or the company.

With a sigh he settled back to re-read the message that had been sitting there ready to go for the last two minutes.

'_Jack.'_ He'd thought it best to keep it blunt and to the point.

'_Jack, the gestures that you have been making have been very flattering but could you please stop them now. I want no further contact with you and hope that you can respect my wishes. Regards. I. J.' _

'Note the lack of kisses.' He felt tempted to add. The man was obsessed with sending him these sodding kisses. What was that all about?"

He read it through once more then held his thumb over the send button.

Fifteen minutes later he was still slouched with total disrespect for everything that his ergonomically designed chair represented and 'still' with his thumb hovering expectantly over the button.

Without being able to pin-point exactly when it had started, he'd been daydreaming of recent events, and had consequently just re-lived all of the positive moments that he'd spent with Jack.

When he'd eventually cottoned on to what he was doing he'd let his head drop to his chest in despair. He'd had no intentions of thinking about him, it had just happened without him even realising it.

"Ohhhhhhh …. fuck it!"

His face pinched tightly with frustration then in the blink of an eye his thumb twitched and a button went down.

He stared at the screen, defeated ….. 'message cancelled do you wish to save it to drafts?'. He went for the 'no' option then slid even further down into his seat with a sigh.

How the _hell_ was he ever supposed to get past this? There had to be something he could do? There must be someone else out there; somebody that could help him forget all about this unforgettable man.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"Will you be needing me tomorrow at all? I think I've got most of the routines now, it's just a case of fine tuning them when everybody else is on board."

As Jack spoke to Tom he was unaware of how distracted he seemed. This whole waiting in vain for even the briefest of responses was promising to dominate the total twenty four hours of each and every day.

"Oh, for pity's sake!" The choreographer snatched the phone away from him and launched it across the studio. It clattered against the ballet barre on the far wall before falling unhealthily onto the polished boards below.

"Fuck!" Jack walked quickly over to retrieve it. "What the fuck did you do that for, you asshole?"

Eyebrows twitching as they knotted tightly in the centre, Tom tried to keep his composure. "Lose the attitude, Jack! I don't know what the fuck's got into you lately but I'm warning you, if you really want this, you need to start taking things far more seriously."

One hand went to his hips and he watched Jack as he walked slowly back toward him with a frown, attempting to re-attach the back of his mobile. "You know what, Jack? You've been a pain in the fucking arse since Saturday morning."

His arm snapped out to knock the mobile from Jack's grasp again. "And for fuck's sake will you leave that pissing phone alone!"

Glaring up at him, Jack bent down quietly to retrieve it for a second time then dusted it off as he made sure that he still had a signal.

"Jack, he's not worth it, you know." Sighing as he let himself fall against the mirror next to him, Tom folded his arms and shook his head over at his aspiring new star. "Look, I know you like him, but to be honest, the guy is an absolute wanker. All he's gonna do is drag you down, can't you see that?"

Not trusting himself to be able to give an answer without jeopardising his career, Jack simply turned and left the room. This guy was really starting to piss him off.

When things had first started to go down-hill he'd let the dancer's change in attitude and snide remarks pass without comment. But now a day couldn't go by without him making at least one insulting comment about Ianto, and he was getting dangerously close to reacting with his fists.

As he heard Tom call out from behind he blanked him and kept on walking until he was completely out of the building and therefore, thankfully, out of earshot.

Just because there might occasionally be an element of truth to some of the things that Tom was saying it still didn't give him the right to continually criticize his choice of friends … and especially not Ianto.

He slammed the door of the taxi hard and slid along the back seat. Who the hell did that arrogant jerk think he was, anyway? He didn't need a prick like him to tell him what he already damn well knew.

Tom seemed to have formed this opinion of him ….. that he was some sort of soft touch, but the guy hardly knew him. Okay, yeah, maybe he wasn't as confident as he sometimes let people believe but that didn't mean he was completely stupid and unable to form opinions of his own.

He'd known the very first moment that he'd met the Welshman that he was going to be dangerous, that he was a maverick who was bound to create problems and make his life complicated.

He also knew that there was always going to be at least one person in his life who thought that Ianto was completely and utterly wrong for him. But perhaps that was all part of the appeal. Perhaps that was what he really found so exciting about him.

He couldn't deny that the Welshman was unpredictable, stubborn and volatile …. and a born chancer when it came to anything remotely attractive with a dick between its legs.

And on top of all that he knew that he was also probably the most frustrating man that he'd ever met in his entire life. But despite all of these traits, and everybody else's claims to the contrary, as far as he was concerned, Ianto was the most sincere and most genuine person that he'd ever met. And in his eyes, they were perfectly matched …. totally compatible in fact ….. which, thinking about it, was just as well ….. 'cause he was hooked …. big time.

As the car pulled away with him safely inside it he watched as Tom stepped out of the building looking desperately around for him.

He decided he couldn't face another discussion with him just yet so he sent him a text instead. _'I apologise and yes of course i am serious about the show will catch up with you tomorrow J'_

On reflection he had to admit; he really was his own worst enemy. And as Tom had pointed out, since Saturday he really had managed to piss almost everybody off by being the proverbial bear.

But only he and Jason could ever know why.

He was actually living in a constant state of panic. It was so bad that he'd had to fight back the nausea on several occasions. He couldn't believe just how stupid he'd been. Why couldn't he just have said 'forget it' to Jason's terms?

So now, because of his weakness, his situation was even worse. And although neither of the couple themselves realised it yet, both Joe and Jason were now pulling his strings.

Admittedly, Jason might prove to be just a little easier to deal with because he was also living in fear of somebody else finding out. But all it would take would be one drunken outburst and these dreams of his, of having a relationship with Ianto, would be over completely.

He'd known the very moment he'd set foot in that motel room that he'd practically signed his own death warrant. The fact that he'd played no pro-active part in the proceedings was irrelevant. 'Everything will out' ….. and one day Ianto was indeed bound to find out about this. And if, by some miracle, he himself was still a part of the Welshman's life, the man would most surely follow the orders on that warrant … and carry out the execution with his bare hands, no doubt.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

Never, decided Ianto as he leaned back onto his front door to close it, in the history of there being fifty two of the bastards in one year, had a week dragged by so slowly. And to top it all he was expected to be in work tomorrow as well. On a Saturday! Where was the justice in that, eh? Hadn't the angel responsible for his welfare on Earth been paying attention for the last three weeks? He was traumatised, for fucks sake; he was beyond all hope.

A quiet Friday night down the club was out of the question as well. He couldn't take a chance on meeting up with anybody when he had to get up for work the next morning. So, a leisurely jog down to the gym it was gonna be, then. Followed by maybe a quick snack when he got back. And then bed.

God, he hoped he didn't die from the excitement of it all.

He'd actually been Billy no mates all week, which, of course, had made things seem so much worse. Ellie was still sulking and he never really got to see the rest of the guys unless it was the weekend, anyway.

Also, in making no contact with him whatsoever, the one and only Mr Jason Cooper seemed to have disappeared off the face of the Earth completely. And he wasn't quite sure how to feel about that.

Ironically, the only soul who had bothered to make any contact with him on any level was the one person that was supposed to be making himself scarce.

Still, at least he had tomorrow night to look forward to. With the whole gang assembling down at the pub before heading off to the club they should all be rat-arsed in no time and bound to have a laugh one way or another.

But, for now, it was time for running shoes and sweatpants. Oh, joy.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

The double doors swung open and as the booming bass beat sounded out from deep within the bowels of the club a young guy clad in leather cap, chaps and biker boots, but not much more, stumbled out dragging a grinning Welshman behind him.

Once outside, he pushed his catch up against the wall of the building and began to kiss him in a slow and almost affectionate manner.

Ianto's loud groan of appreciation could be heard across the street and in the shadows, unimpressed, Jack's stance stiffened.

This was a new one on him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt a true gut wrenching jealousy like this.

He'd have felt a whole lot better if they'd just simply dropped to the ground and started to fuck right there in front of him.

This? This was just a little too intimate for his liking.

After looking along to a car parked further down the street he hung his head, averting his eyes, as he saw Ianto slip his arms about the other guy's waist then lower his hands to grip his naked arse before pulling him in closer.

When Jack looked up again they were still in the same position, kissing deeply, breaking momentarily to administer small pecks before letting their mouths come together softly again.

As the other guy decided to feed his fingers lovingly through Ianto's hair Jack was beginning to wish that he'd never had this stupid idea. He wasn't sure what he'd been hoping to find, or even what he might have been able to achieve by just hiding here like this. All he had known was that he needed to see him again ….but not like this, this had been a mistake.

As the two men across the road began to talk in hushed tones he strained to hear what they were saying then watched on helplessly as Ianto hooked his arm tightly around the other guy's waist before leading him away.

Stepping out from the doorway Jack lifted his head higher to watch for as long as possible as they disappeared behind a line of parked cars.

Looking along to the battered old Ford with a shrug his attention was diverted long enough for him not to realise that the doors had swung open once more and this time a petite red-head had tripped out onto the pavement with a stiletto clutched in each hand.

Sensing movement he turned back and as they stood there, frozen to the spot, staring hard at each other, it was difficult to tell who was in a deeper state of shock.

Her head snapped away from Jack for a second as she peered along at her best friend as he disappeared into the distance with his latest leather-clad conquest.

Eyes growing wider, she then looked alternately between the vanishing couple and Jack before pointing along the road and shouting. "Go after him, you idiot!"

Jack shook his head then quickly looked down, ashamed that not only did he not have the balls to go after Ianto but, even worse, that he'd been caught him in the act of spying on him.

"Jack …." She slipped a shoe on either foot and tottered over to him. "What is wrong with you? Just go after him and stop him."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here." He told her as she stepped up onto his side of the street and turned to walk away from her.

Managing to stay upright in her heels she clipped her way across the flag-stones and managing to dive around him stood in front of him, preventing any further escape by pressing both of her palms hard into his chest.

As she scowled up at him, he begged. "Els, please don't tell him I came here…." He took her hands from his chest and held them in his own. "He doesn't need to know about this, right?"

She gave a loud sigh as she shook her head up at him "When are you two gonna stop playing this stupid bloody game?"

She gripped his hands harder and shook them. "Oooh, you two are soooooo frustrating."

He laughed softly down at the exasperated expression on her face. She did have a point. "How is he?" He chanced, not really sure if he wanted to know.

She lifted both brows as high as they would go to imply 'how do you think he bloody is?' before telling him. "Miserable as fuck and getting on everyone's tits. How are you?"

He gave her a grin. "Oh, you know; miserable as fuck and getting on everyone's tits."

She growled loudly and nudged their joined hands into his body. "Well go catch up with him, you idiot! I know it's what he wants."

"Hmmm…" He didn't look so convinced. "Maybe this time last week I might have agreed with you and to be honest I've kinda been hoping that it was just gonna be a case of giving him enough time to get his head around the idea of being with me. But after tonight? I don't know, Els. It looks to me like he's moved on."

"Let me prove you wrong." She swung their arms out to the side and back in again, causing their hands to come together with a smack in the centre. "We're dragging him down the Heath tomorrow for a picnic …"

"And he's okay with that?" He cut in, his shocked expression suggesting that he knew this man just as well as she did.

"Well, he doesn't actually know about it yet." She admitted looking just a little concerned. "But anyway, come down there about one-ish, we'll be up the Kenwood House end, you could meet us there. I'll bet you he'll be pleased to see you."

He shook his head slowly as he considered it. "Oh, I don't know, I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"Do you '_want' _to see him?"

"Well, yeah ….." He tried to keep the sadness from his voice as he nodded.

"Do you miss him?"

"Yeah ….." He didn't bother hiding anything this time and, embarrassed, swallowed down the crack in his voice.

"Then it's a no brainer!" She shook her head, scolding him. "Don't leave it too late, Jack, or he will hook up with somebody else."

"Has he seen Jay, at all?" He so didn't want to hear the answer to this one.

"Hasn't even heard from him as far as I know." She told him sincerely. "And to be honest, I'm not sure that he's all that bothered. Mind you, he is good at hiding his feelings."

"Yeah, agreed, and although he won't admit it, I know he really felt a lot for him ….. so I just thought, well, you know ….." As the significance of his words sank in he started to wonder why the hell he was putting himself through all this.

She smiled up at him. "Jack, I promise; it's you he's interested in now, nobody else."

"And the cute guy in leather?" He grinned down at her, defeated.

"Oh, that's nothing to worry about." She hoped to God she was sounding reassuring. "One quick fuck and he'll have forgotten all about him."

With a matter of fact-ness she added. "So, we'll see you tomorrow, then …" She purposely refrained from phrasing it as a question. "Don't forget, Kenwood House."

"Els, I….."

"You need to get off at Gospel Oak, it's overground, though, so you'll need to get someone to go over the maps with you …"

"Els, I …"

"And you need Hampstead Lane. Ask anybody, they'll be able to point you in the right direction."

"Els, I can only just manage to find my way between Hammersmith and Covent Garden. I've got no chance of finding my way to ….. Ken….. whatever House it was. And anyway….."

"You managed to find your way here all right." She sent him her 'don't try and pull the wool over my eyes' look.

"Only because I remembered Joe pointing out where this place was on one of his guided tours and …."

"But you still managed to find your way here from Hammersmith though."

"Actually, no, I didn't." He admitted sheepishly and nodded along to the same car as earlier where a blond guy was still sitting waiting for him in the driver's seat. "Eddie volunteered his services."

"And who might this 'Eddie' be, exactly?"

"He's one of the cast." He smiled down at her, amused at how she felt the need to show jealousy on her friend's behalf.

As his co-star shook his head through the windscreen at him Jack waved a dismissive hand through the air at him and laughed. "He's sick to death of me 'mooning about' as he puts it. And apparently I …. 'don't shut up about that bleedin' Welsh bloke!' ….".

He'd said it in a Cockney accent and it made her laugh out loud.

"Okay, great, he can bring you here tomorrow, then, can't he …." She suddenly realised. It seemed like the ideal solution to her.

"Sorry, no can do." Jack told her with a small shrug. "He's already ruffled Jerry's feathers by crying off of tonight's performance. He daren't miss tomorrow's matinee as well. But he'll be free all day Monday, though." He added helpfully.

"Oh, okay, yeah, that's sorted then. I'll just tell all the lads they've got to take a day off of work so that you can join us and they'll all be over the moon. I can already see them jumping for joy at the idea."

As Jack screwed his face up in acknowledgement of what a really stupid suggestion he'd just made she begged. "Please, for me, try and make it tomorrow?"

"Okay, we'll see." He smiled then dragged her in for a hug. "You're a good friend Miss Ellie…"

Pulling out of his grasp she began to make her way back over to the club before looking over her shoulder in amazement at him. "I can't believe you actually just said that."

As he laughed at her she grinned. "So, come on then, who do you want to be? Bobby? He's the best looking one isn't he?"

"Hell, no, honey!" His hands went to his hips as he twitched his head to flick his fringe. "I wanna be Pam!"

Her eyes rolled as she carried on across the street. "Now why doesn't that surprise me?"

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JJH IJ JH

.

.

.

"Sshhh!" As the woman glared over at them for a second time, Ellie reprimanded Stef for his repeated use of expletives with a finger on her lips and a slap on his shoulder.

The blond raised his brows challengingly. "Whose idea was it to sit in a stupid spot like this anyway, hmmm? We never come here. This is a shit spot."

"We're supposed to be having a normal day out … like normal people." She told him as she hit him again.

"Oi! Bitch! I am fucking normal." Ianto flicked a cheesy puff in her direction, cowering as it sailed straight past her to land just short of the family next to them before mouthing a silent 'sorry' in their direction.

Grinning, Larry took a bite of his drumstick, then punctuating his speech by tapping at the air with it he admitted. "You know, I'd like to be able to say …." He chomped on his mouthful of chicken a couple of times. "That I'm really enjoying myself …." He chewed again then swallowed. "But I fuckin' 'ate picnics!"

"Ssshhhhhh!"

As every single one of the others scolded him he chuckled with success.

.

.

.

.

Jack looked up from pretending to read his book and laughed to himself as he watched Ianto apologise guiltily to the family sitting primly on the next blanket.

As it happened, he was feeling a little jealous again; it looked like they were all having fun. Ianto was laughing and joking with the rest of them and he had such a cute smile; it complimented perfectly how handsome he looked when he was serious.

Pressing back onto the tree, Jack drew his knees up and balanced his book on his thighs with one hand while he fished around in his pocket for his phone with the other. He was tempted to give the Welshman a call and ask if it would be okay if he just walked right on over to join them.

But that wasn't what he was here for today. This was crunch time. The reaction that his message received today would determine whether he took things any further with this pursuit of his.

He lifted his sunglasses slightly to peek at the time on his phone and realising he still had five minutes to go he leaned back on to the tree again and smiled as he watched them all continue to tease each other.

He had to admit, he did feel sorry for Els. She was constantly looking around her pretending to watch the passers' by, but he knew who she was really hoping to see.

At two minutes to two he retrieved the message from 'drafts' and pressed send. He was so nervous he was feeling like he wanted to throw up again.

From a distance he watched on as Ianto left the conversation briefly to reach down for his phone lying on the blanket next to him.

He held his breath; he was almost too scared to look.

He saw Ellie momentarily divert her attention away from the others to look at Ianto, it seemed that she was just as interested as he was.

With his knees jittering nervously he waited to gauge Ianto's reaction. He'd actually had this niggling fear from day one that in constantly bugging him with these messages he might only have been making the situation a whole lot worse. But, now was the moment of truth and he was going to get his answer one way or another.

He swallowed noisily as Ianto paused before opening the message, then a second later the coyest, the most beautiful smile he knew he'd ever get to see, spread from ear to ear.

He gasped as his stomach did a summersault and laughed with relief as the man of his dreams continued to smile as he nodded over to Ellie as some sort of confirmation.

So, Ianto had told her about the messages after all; that was a promising sign in itself.

Right, he decided, that settled it. No more pussy footing around him. No more putting up with his nonsense. Ianto was his, no argument. Exactly how he was supposed to make this fact a reality would remain a mystery for now, but one way or another; he was definitely going to get him back.

He gathered up his things then pulled his cap a little further down over his face before pushing himself up from the ground.

As Ianto picked up an apple then threw it playfully at Gaz Jack drank in the sight of him for one final time then turned to leave them all to it.

As he walked off he pulled out his phone again to make a call. Hopefully, if he could find the right exit, Maria's brother would still be waiting somewhere close by to give him a ride back.

.

.

.

.

Ellie laughed at all of 'her' lads as they gave up on behaving themselves and waged an all-out war with food.

Ianto grinned, roaring triumphantly as the Golden Delicious hit Gaz square in the chest, then smiling to himself, but saying nothing, he let his eyes slowly drift from left to right and watched Jack as he walked off in the direction of Hampstead Lane.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

Well, here we go again, another start to the working week over and done with, Ianto thought to himself as he finally made it to the shop. He hated Mondays. He hated Tuesdays as well, for that matter and he wasn't all that keen on Wednesdays anymore, either, because from now on, on Wednesdays he was going to have to find something else to do with his time. He wouldn't be meeting Jay for lunch anymore; that was for certain.

"Hmmm, let's see how long it stays like this." He cast an eye over the newly painted white brickwork. He'd lost count of the number of times Mr Khan had gone down this route.

As he pushed open the door to the shop the smartly dressed owner turned back from arranging the packs of Benson and Hedges Gold to get a glimpse of who had just entered.

"Ah, Mr Jones." He dropped the remaining packs on to the narrow shelf beneath the racking and turned completely to face his favourite customer.

As he fished around beneath the cash register he looked up to smile. "I've been waiting for you to come back in."

"You have?" Ianto looked up from the headlines of the local paper and frowned curiously. "Why?"

"You dropped something last time you were here." He told him trying to slide something out from underneath the till.

Ianto frowned harder. He'd dropped something in here? Well, he knew one thing for sure; it wouldn't have been a fifty pound note. And the way his digestive system had been behaving lately Mr Khan was bloody lucky it hadn't been his guts he dropped.

"Here we go."

Ianto stepped forward as the shop owner held out a small strip of paper to him.

Still frowning, he took it from him and as he realised what it was he could only imagine how both surprised and pleased he must look.

The shopkeeper realised straight away that he'd made the right decision in holding on to them. "As you know, I don't condone this sort of, er, thing, but, well, you know; kind repaid in kind, one good turn gets one in return, or whatever it is you say. You have been so kind to me lately, Mr Jones, that keeping these for you was the very least I could do."

He paused as he waited for Ianto to look up at him before adding. "And you look so happy in them I thought that they were probably very special to you."

Ianto looked back down at the two photos of himself and Jack and tried to ignore the lump that was forming in his throat.

"Yes, they are." He finally told him after clearing it. "Thank you."

He'd forgotten they even existed, but it was obvious that somebody else hadn't. And there were no prizes for guessing how they'd managed to be in his possession for him to lose in the first place.

Mr Khan was right, he did look very happy, but with an irony, that simple fact was now making him feel very very sad.

"What else can I do for you today?"

As the shopkeeper waited patiently, ever at his service, Ianto realised that suddenly he didn't have the faintest why he'd walked in to the shop only minutes earlier.

"I'll just have a quick look 'round." He told him trying to save face and as the man went back to his shelf stacking he made his way over to the next aisle.

Once out of sight he looked down at the photos. He could never grow tired of looking at Jack's face. Better than Jay's chiselled, God-like features, and more appealing than Joe's olive tones, he was easily the most attractive man he'd ever laid eyes on.

But he knew it wasn't just that that drew him to Jack, there was something different about him, he was … special.

Under normal circumstances, with anybody even half as good looking as him, he'd have been 'in like Flynn'; throwing caution to the wind and savouring every brief moment.

But brief would never be enough with Jack. It would have to be all or nothing with him. And deep down, and despite what he really wanted, he knew that having the 'nothing' would be infinitely less painful than one day having to lose it 'all'.

His shoulders fell and he gave a mournful sigh down at the images as he finally had to admit that he was weakening. That stubborn resolve of his was leaving him and threatening to let him down big time. And for all of his determined vows to forget about the man, he knew damn well that it would only be a matter of time before he surrendered himself up to the inevitable …. especially after yesterday.

Essentially, he was a lost cause and he knew that if Jack were to walk in through that door right now, he'd be in his arms in an instant; holding him as tightly as possible and relishing that closeness that he'd never experienced with anybody ever before.

Dragging his eyes away from the smiling image the first thing he focussed on was a tin of Heinz chicken and mushroom soup.

Duh! Soup! That was what he'd come in for. Hmmm, how spooky was that?

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

He mused as he crunched into yet another piece of lettuce. This most current dilemma of his had been bothering him deeply since two pm the previous day.

What he wanted to know, was why, when he'd known that Jack was sitting there just waiting to see his reaction, had he chosen to look so delighted at receiving his message? Surely right then would have been the ideal time to get his own message across, that being, that he wasn't interested. So why had he chosen to go down the route of grinning from ear to ear?

As the others had set up the picnic he hadn't initially realised that the fit guy he was ogling from afar was Jack. There'd been nothing familiar about his clothing, even his baseball cap was a different one to usual and sitting just far enough away, his face shadowed by the peak of the cap was also unidentifiable.

How the man was actually managing to read a word through those dark shades was anybody's guess and that fact alone should have instantly been a big giveaway, but Ianto hadn't felt the need to put two and two together at that stage.

In the end it had been Jack's momentary lapse in concentration that had let him down. True to form he'd not been able to resist smiling up at a couple of guys as they'd walked past and that was when he'd had him. He'd have known that smile anywhere.

The real confirmation had been when he'd produced his mobile just before two, then almost on the hour he'd pressed a couple of buttons and sat there pretending that he wasn't looking over at him even though he most obviously was.

.

.

Ianto swallowed the piece of lettuce and smiled as he remembered how blown away he'd felt by the whole affair. The texts, the pizza and now there Jack was ….. following him around like some lovesick puppy. The man was unbelievable.

As he'd sat there after receiving the message, acknowledging it with that big stupid smile on his face, he'd felt all warm inside and … he'd felt wanted; suddenly he'd realised for the first time that Jack really wanted him.

He scooped up a forkful of tuna and drew his lips firmly back across the tines before chewing thoughtfully. Could he, he wondered still pondering, have reacted how he did because he'd felt he owed Jack something? Was that it? Had he felt that he'd owed him just that one little positive sign in repayment for making such an effort in trying to win him 'round. Yeah, that must have been what it was.

Ah, or then again, maybe it had just been a case of him actually wanting Jack to know that he really and truly had been just more than a little pleased that he'd been sending him these messages day in, day out. Subconsciously he'd actually wanted him to know that he was okay with it.

He gazed distractedly at the pronged cherry tomato waiting patiently to be devoured. So, was that really it? Yeah, maybe it was.

He'd actually wanted him to know.

Wasn't exactly putting up much of a fight now, was he…..

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH JI JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"Anyway, as I said, Jones, this is just an informal chat for now ….." The elderly gentleman pulled at the tight knot in his tie, loosening it accordingly to feel more in-keeping with the surroundings he currently found himself in. "And I'll set up a more formal meeting with the other directors for next week sometime. But we really do need to sort out this issue of you taking on more responsibility within the company."

He clasped his hands behind his back and pitched down a little. "Mr Jones, if you could pay a little more attention for just a second it would be very helpful."

Staring down at the young man swinging lightly from side to side in his chair he finally lost patience. "MR JONES!"

"Wha..? Yes, er no, um…." As his body jolted with surprise Ianto snapped his head up to peer wide-eyed at the man.

"Ah, thank you for finally deciding to join me." Not even trying to hide the fact that he felt he was completely wasting his time he shook his head down at Ianto. "I was just in the process of telling you that I'm setting up a meeting for next week to discuss this on-going matter of your taking on a more responsible role with the rest of us."

Ianto huffed indignantly. "I manage this department. How is that not responsible?" He swung his chair back in the other direction to suggest that the topic was no longer up for debate.

"Ianto, your father ….."

"I don't care what my father did, Henry. I am not him and I am quite happy just doing what I'm doing here, thank you."

Without allowing the older man the courtesy of turning back to face him before he spoke, Ianto checked his watch. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm expecting an important call."

Henry smiled softly and shook his head to suggest that he hadn't expected anything less from the young manager. "Ianto, please bear in mind that I'm not getting any younger ….. none of us are … and we don't want outsiders taking an interest. You do know what I mean, don't you…."

Ianto sighed down at his thighs. "Okay, okay, I'll think about it. But don't you dare go setting up any bloody meetings behind my back."

"Of course not." The old man smiled and turned to leave the tiny office.

"Henry?" Ianto spun in his chair to face the doorway. As the other man shuffled around to face him again he offered reproachfully. "I'm sorry I shouted at you."

"I know, lad." Henry turned away with a smile. "Now, I'll let you get back to that important phone call of yours."

As his lids fell, Ianto silently mouthed 'fuck' at the now empty doorway. Since when did he start yelling rudely at the elderly? And especially ones that he normally treated with the utmost respect.

It was this obsession with Jack. He was letting it influence every single area of his life, to the point where he no longer had the patience to think about anything else. Everything else just seemed to get in the way.

It was time for a re-think about how he was dealing with this.

.

.

.

Checking his watch again, he wandered out onto the shop floor to find out what mischief his current two members of staff were getting up to. He normally managed to find them skulking out of sight behind the three tiered shelving stacked full with cellophane wrapped shirts.

"So, this is what I'm paying you for today, is it?" He made them both jump suitably high enough as he stealthily stepped around the side of the shelving to join them.

"I've done those ties you left out, and those trousers ain't come in yet, they're late. So I have been doing something, but I've finished it and we've only just got here, ain't we?" The young lad looked to his even younger female cohort for some kind of confirmation.

As she nodded her agreement at Ianto he rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Yes, of course you have."

Dragging his jacket out of the way so that he could slip his hands into his trouser pockets he gave a firm nod as if he'd come to some sort of a decision. "Right then, from now on this is how it's gonna work. For every five minutes that you both spend chatting on the company's time, you can stay on for an extra ten at the end of your shifts to compensate. Oh, and that includes the days when Mr Cummings covers for me."

"You can't do that!" The young lad folded his arms defiantly.

"Are you quite sure about that, Mr Brown?" His hands snapped out of his pockets and went straight to his hips. "Now, find something constructive to do before I sack the bloody pair of you!"

He glared at them both in turn then spun on the balls of his feet before walking back to the main counter.

"What's his problem lately? He's no fun anymore." The young girl finally spoke. "He's been a right pain in the arse since he came back from being off sick. What d'ya reckon's wrong with him?"

"Not getting enough pain in the arse." Her friend decided.

They both giggled then went their separate ways.

Ianto held his tongue as he heard their words and stepped behind the counter with a sigh. They were right on one count, he did used to have a laugh with his staff in fact he'd done a lot more than that with a few of them in the past. Hmmm, most inappropriate he'd been, now thinking about it. But at least he hadn't behaved like the miserable old fuck that these two seemed to think he now was.

At the end of the day all they'd really been doing was exactly what he'd been doing at their age. Only, his actions had been heavily influenced by drugs and alcohol ….. and at that stage he hadn't actually managed to hold down a job for more than a month because of his excessive lateness and almost constant incoherency.

This couldn't be it already, could it? What had suddenly happened to Jones the bastard? The one that fucked about with his mates, fuelled his reputation down the club every Friday night, held wild orgies and did obscene things with as many people as he could find in one night?

Things had probably started to go down-hill when Jay had moved in, his cock hadn't been used nearly half as much since then.

God, were his wild days finally coming to an end? Was he really past it at twenty five?

The more he thought about how he'd been behaving lately the more convinced he was that, in actual fact, no, he was most definitely not past it and if those two cheeky little buggers now canoodling up together in the store cupboard had seen what he'd been up to with that guy in leather on Saturday night and more to the point, where, then they'd definitely have a different opinion of him entirely.

Nah! He decided, Ianto Jones has still got it ….. he's just having an off day, that's all.

With a grin he crouched down behind the counter to tidy the shelving stacked untidily with carrier bags and paperwork. A second later his mobile vibrated in his jacket pocket and not being arsed to stand up again he slid his fingers inside the material and dragged them over the plastic casing repeatedly until he managed to drag the phone to the edge of the opening.

With his fingers pinched in a tight grip around one side he slowly drew the mobile towards him to check for the obvious.

No sooner had he focussed on the screen that his fingers slipped and the phone flipped free, disappearing straight into the depths of a box filled with polystyrene packing chips.

"Bollocks! That'll teach me to be fucking lazy."

He continued to grumble to himself as he delved around trying to feel for his phone.

"Heh hummmm."

As a customer above him cleared their throat to get his attention, hidden beneath the counter he mouthed 'fuck off!' up to whoever it was and hoping they'd just get fed up a go away he carried on with his search.

"Heh hummmm."

He sighed quietly, rolled his eyes and tried to sound not too grudging as he told the person. "Sorry, I'll be with you in just a sec."

"Jeez, that's a relief!"

He froze as the voice sailed down to him, continuing to add brightly.

"You know, for a while there you had me thinking you were gonna go right on ignoring me forever."

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

tbc.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N : Ooops, has it really been eight weeks? How time flies ….etc ….etc… .

.

.

Apologies if any of you have been wondering what happens next. And a big shout out to doshie for the timely prompt.

We should be back on track now with shorter chapters for a change and hopefully much quicker updates, though I can't promise they'll all be short, sometimes they just tend to run away with themselves!

Anyway, let season three commence. And continuing on from where we left Ianto down on his knees, it's time to find out if Jack actually manages to get what he wants. I'm not sure that came out sounding entirely as intended … but never mind, eh?

.

.

.

Chapter Twenty Two

.

.

.

Something For The Weekend Sir?

.

.

.

The noise was deafening.

Ianto tried to breathe his way through the threat of a full blown panic attack and swallowed hard in the hope of bringing a halt to the loud thrumming in his ears.

As situations went, he couldn't say this was the best he'd ever been in. In fact, he couldn't readily recall a time when he'd felt so nervous. Except for maybe that dinner date they'd had a few weeks back. And then again, on that occasion also, it had been Jack who had managed to reduce him to a chundering and pathetic mess.

How did the bastard always manage to have this humiliating effect on him? And just why was he himself behaving like such a knob lately? He was still Jones the bastard, right? He'd reaffirmed the fact with himself only minutes earlier, so it should be him turning Jack into a quivering wreck, not the other way around.

This was embarrassing. How much time had passed already? Jack must have twigged by now that he was hiding from him.

He began to feel around for his mobile again and desperately tried to think of something either witty or clever to say. But he didn't feel clever or witty, he just felt stupid. He was going through all of this stalling even though he knew that all along, and despite this fear of his that he might feel out of place around the likes of Tom and the rest of them, he'd never be able to stay away, not all the time that Jack displayed an interest in him, anyway.

And there was no doubting the fact now that he was still interested; the constant texting, the sending him on his way that day with those photos as a reminder of what he was leaving behind, then showing up on Sunday and now here he was again. He was persistent, he'd give him that.

The large ornate clock above the door clicked through one minute, then another and in the same manner as any customer that'd had enough of waiting patiently, Jack gently cleared his throat.

As his fingers finally found his mobile Ianto decided that, okay, the way he saw it, he now had two options; he could either let his nerves continue to get the better of him and make a complete prat of himself, or, he could try and bluff his way through this and come away with at least a little dignity intact.

Slowly, and with the fingers of one hand gripping tightly onto the counter, he rose from his crouched position.

Breathtaking. That was the only word that initially came to mind.

Adorned in a black leather bomber jacket and a sinfully tight pair of pale blue distressed denims, Jack looked ….. mouth-watering.

As per usual, the precisely coiffed fringe tipped the lashes of those teasing blue eyes and unable to avert his gaze from them Ianto found them also focussing solely on him. In no time at all they were accompanied by that knee weakening smile and as it quickly did all sorts of inappropriate things to his groin, suddenly he felt all at sea again.

'_Don't make it so easy for him' _he told himself managing to look away. And dusting off his hands as a distraction he slipped into the same efficient, managerial guise that he would have afforded any other customer.

"My apologies, sir. How can I help you?"

He waited silently and tried desperately not to smile at the growing look of bewilderment on Jack's face. It felt good to have at least a small amount of control back over the situation. After all, if he was going to stand any chance of surviving whatever it was they were destined for, he needed to be on a level footing at the very least.

After taking a few seconds to presumably re-think his game plan, Jack finally found his tongue.

"Well, actually, I was hoping for some advice."

Surprisingly, it seemed that he was prepared to be patient and therefore happy to play along for now, although he still did seem rather unsure of how to deal with the situation.

"I shall do my best, sir." Feeling just a little remorseful for pulling the rug from beneath him, Ianto allowed him, a brief, but warm smile.

As his posture softened slightly at the sight Jack continued with their charade. "Great, you see, I'm hoping to take somebody very special out to dinner this Friday evening. But my main problem is I don't seem to have a thing in my wardrobe that feels, well, appropriate, I guess."

His old self seemed to be making a return. "Was kinda hoping you might be able to suggest something that might suit me."

"I see." Ianto swallowed once and nodded considerately. "And this prospective dinner date, have they ever expressed a preference for seeing you in anything in particular?"

"Well,"

That familiar smile was threatening to make a big comeback and 'once a performer, always a performer' Ianto decided as Jack suddenly seemed to be enjoying their unexpected but engaging exchange of words. It also didn't take him long to realise that with Jack on form he was never going to win this contest.

He was, actually, becoming more enthusiastic by the second. "Actually, he does own a rather nice line in dress shirts, so I thought that maybe I should make an effort and dress up a little myself. What d'ya think? Good idea?"

"Of course, sir. It never hurts to make a good first impression."

Still managing to hold on to his composure, the Welshman tipped his head a little to convey his understanding. "Well, we have a rather nice new line in evening wear. It was delivered to us only yesterday morning, and if I remember correctly there are some very favourable colours that I think you may find pleasing."

He smacked the palm of his right hand down onto an old fashioned metal bell and gained a considerable amount of pleasure from the way that Jack started with shock in front of him.

"If you could bear with me for just one second." He told him and as he stepped out from behind the counter, one flustered and dishevelled junior came rushing over.

Having dragged himself away from the distraction of his colleague, one hand was attempting to smooth his hair back into place whilst the other was making a futile effort in forcing his shirt back inside his trousers without involving the embarrassment of being noticed.

"Sorry, Mr Jones. Didn't realise we had a customer. Would you like me to take it from here?"

Ianto just stared at him. The kid shrank at least two inches in height as he cowered.

Satisfied he comprehended exactly what punishment he was doomed for when this was all over, Ianto let out a calm breath as he spoke. "Mr Brown, I'd like you to assist this gentleman for me. He needs to find an evening shirt, so if you could direct him to the new collection that came in yesterday morning I would be most grateful."

Jack sniggered.

And then it was his turn for the glare.

He schooled his features on reflex then looked away to smile at the kid before following him off across the store.

As they walked off Ianto turned on the spot and tried to keep his shoulders still as he started to laugh.

Ten minutes later Jack reappeared the other side of the counter. He took one look at him and rolled his eyes.

"Ho? Hot un nya hink?"

Ianto leaned forward and removed the coat hanger from his mouth.

"Thanks. So? What one? That one?" He nodded down to the shirt he'd just been relieved of.

Ianto studied the pastel green option.

"No."

"Okaaaay. So what about this one instead?" Jack lifted the white with thin grey stripes, that he was holding in his right hand, a little higher for his perusal.

Not having the heart to tell him that none of the shirts he held were actually from the collection he'd had in mind, Ianto this time simply shook his head.

Jack was starting to look deflated again. "Well, that young lad suggested this one." He held the final one aloft.

Expression free, Ianto gave a sigh then in an unimpressed monotone stated the obvious. "It's orange."

"Hmmm. I know." Obviously not impressed himself, he shrugged across the counter at the Welshman. "But apparently it's all the rage at the moment."

Ianto's face was a picture. "Who with? The Umpah Lumpah appreciation society?"

Jack grinned then sighed. "Come on Yan, cut me some slack here, I need a shirt and you're the only man for the job."

As the bell rang out for a second time Jack remained unruffled by the fact and Ianto's lips quirked into an 'okay, we'll call that one a tie' conceding sort of smile.

Mr Brown, now with a death sentence hanging over him, made his presence known and as they disappeared into the small space behind the counter Jack strained to hear what was being said.

There seemed to be a lot of growling going on and this was followed by what sounded like a terrified whimper, after which point both men re-appeared, and as the junior re-took his position behind the counter, Ianto made his way around to the other side of it to smile. "If you'd care to follow me, sir?"

Jack followed close at heel and pitched forward keeping his voice to a whisper. "You can stop with the act now, Yan. How are you?"

"Very well, sir, thank you for asking."

Disappointed by the snub, Jack frowned as the Welshman lifted a shirt from the rail in front of him.

"This is more what I had in mind." He told him, still in character. "And personally? I think this one compliments your eye colour."

After deliberately holding his gaze for just a second, Jack looked down at himself as the shirt, an unusual shade of blue, was held up against him. Ianto was right, the colour did suit him.

He was turned manfully on the spot and found himself staring into a full length mirror. But instead of the shirt, the only thing he found himself able to focus on was the reflection of the gorgeous man standing next him.

"So," Ianto smiled at Jack in the mirror, aware that he was watching him. "Would you care to try this one on for size?"

"No need." He gave an accepting smile as they both continued to stare at each other. "Dollar to a dime says you've handed me the correct size, already."

Acknowledging he'd been sussed, Ianto lowered his lids, slowly, once before turning with a smile of his own to make his way back over to the counter. "Is there anything else I can get for you today, Jack?"

As his heart leapt with delight inside his chest, Jack turned quickly to stare after him. The joy of finally getting to hear him use his name at last was enough to render him speechless. And in the hope that his plan of attack for today might actually be coming good he followed behind with a renewed spring in his step.

Back behind the counter, and after reaching beneath it for one of their better quality paper carriers, Ianto began to fold the shirt neatly. "Now, are you quite sure there's nothing else I can help you with?"

As Jack stood there smiling fondly at him he found himself hoping that he might be able to think of something else he needed. Like him, for instance. They couldn't just leave it like this, surely?

"Actually," Jack reached in for his wallet. "There is something else you may be able to help me with. I have a very good friend with me today who's been a great help. I was hoping to thank her with a gift from this store. Any suggestions?"

"Well, as the gift is for a lady friend ….."

Having a little more than just an inkling of whom Jack might be referring to Ianto gave just the smallest of recognizant smiles before aiming his gaze at the ceiling. "You're going to need the floor above. And may I enquire as to your friend's colouring? Blonde or brunette?" This was becoming way too much fun for somebody that was supposed to be playing hard to get.

"Redhead."

As they both tried not to smirk Jack added just for the sheer hell of it ….. "Magenta, I think she calls it."

"Well I never. Now that is a coincidence ….." It was almost imperceptible, but Ianto's right cheek twitched as he fought with the desire to laugh uncontrollably.

At the same time Jack had to look down at the floor as he gave way to a grin that, in forming a crease at the corners of his eyes, threatened to send them watering at any moment.

Ianto managed to control himself to continue. "I also have a lady friend with the exact same colouring. And just the other day she expressed an interest in a rather long, ivy green knitted scarf that they have in our accessory department. You might like to consider one of those as a gift, maybe."

Jack swallowed hard; hoping to keep just a little control of his vocal chords then looked back up to him. "Thanks, that sounds great, I'll take a look before I leave. Now, if I could pick your brains just a little further?"

"Sir?" Moment over and composure returned, he proceeded to continue with his task professionally.

As he watched Ianto slip his new shirt into the bag, Jack leaned forward, resting his fore-arms casually on to the counter. "With regards to my date; do you know this area well? Any restaurants around here you could recommend?"

"Around here?" The words strained from the back of his throat. He'd held his breath as Jack had slid further toward him; blatantly turning this now into a more personal matter.

Staring longingly at his familiar and welcoming lips, the desire to press his own gently down onto them was overwhelming. The chemistry was still there between them, that much was obvious.

He raised his gaze to meet Jack's and right at that moment he knew that he'd lost that inner battle with himself. He was just going to have to suck it up and take whatever shit this new adventure might decide to throw at him. Because whether he wanted it to be or not, every single part of him was hopelessly lost to this man.

As Jack held his gaze and smiled encouragingly he found the where with all to offer. "Well, there are a couple of good ones in this area that are worth a visit, but to be honest there's this one other that I've been introduced to quite recently."

"Is it close to here?" Assuming that, since they'd last seen each other, Ianto must have been on a date to this particular place with somebody other than himself, as his tone changed, Jack's enquiry was abrupt.

Ianto, immediately noticed the difference and for one very brief moment saw a flash of something that might almost have been jealousy in Jack's eyes.

He found it pleasing in a sadistic kind of way and revelling in this new and unexpected power rush he left him waiting for an answer for a few seconds longer.

Finally, and with a lop-sided smile, he decided to put him out of his misery. "Do you know Hammersmith at all?"

"Kinda. Why?" Now realising where this was going, Jack felt his insides sigh with relief and at that point he found it almost impossible not to just reach out across the counter and hug him.

As Jack grinned in obvious realisation at him, the now relaxed departmental manager felt his own sense of relief as he asked. "There's a lovely little Italian called Casa Maria. Have you heard of it?"

"Next to the deli?"

As his face lit up like an excited child, Jack straightened on his side of the counter. At last Ianto was giving him the opening he needed. God, he could kiss him right now, right here, one great big noisy smacker, right on the lips. God, he was gorgeous.

Ianto tried to remain just a little less exuberant. "Yes, that's the one. But I believe it gets very busy on a Friday so you may need to book a table in advance for yourself and your date."

Jack nodded appreciatively at the heads up. "Okay, great, thanks for that. And if it were you, say, booking the table, what time would you go for?"

"Let me see, sir. Will your dinner date have been at work during the day?"

"Um …..." He looked to the manager for assistance.

Ianto nodded a couple of times but looked away slightly so as not to make it too blatant.

Jack's face lit up with another huge smile. "You know, I think he might be."

"I see." The man himself remained composed. "Well, in that case, I, personally, would go for nine o'clock; eight thirty at the earliest."

"Okay, great, thanks for your help."

"Not a problem, sir." Ianto pressed down onto a few more buttons then looked up from the till with a smile. "Cash or card?"

.

.

.

Pushing hard on the heavy oak door, bag in hand, Jack turned back to look at Ianto. From behind the counter, he raised his right hand slightly to give him a tentative wave. With a gentle nod, Jack repeated the gesture then disappeared from view.

.

.

.

The door swung slowly back into place and satisfied that Jack had gone at last, Ianto stepped into his office.

Falling down with a thud he let himself slide slowly down into his seat with a sigh.

Two fairly important things had just become apparent to him; the first was the enormity of the decision he'd just made and the other? That was the fact that he was shaking like a leaf.

He lifted one hand up to face level and watched as it trembled uncontrollably.

Nothing to be ashamed of, he quickly decided; he had every right to feel nervous. After many vows to the contrary, he'd just effectively agreed to go on a date with Jack. And, okay, it shouldn't be scaring the shit out of him … but it was.

He was still determined that they were going to take things slowly. After all, although this optimistic idea of his that he might be able to brush any issues he might have aside was a nice one, he still wasn't entirely certain that he'd be able to cope with the life he'd be expected to lead from now on.

If his instincts were right, he was, in fact, setting himself up for a fall. But even so, with the attraction being so great, he still felt compelled to give this thing between them a chance. And in a move that was going to go completely against everything he already believed in, he was about to throw caution to the wind and let his heart rule his head; something which, just a few weeks ago, he would have insisted was totally inconceivable.

As the tremors continued it suddenly dawned on him that, rather than nerves, this might actually be excitement. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more convinced he became that this was actually the case. That very first moment, when he'd seen Jack standing there, he'd known he wasn't going to be able to resist him for much longer.

Lost cause, the term was, if he remembered rightly.

.

.

An hour later he received a message.

'_table booked for eight forty-five?' _

He rolled his eyes at Jack's sudden and uncharacteristic uncertainty in adding the question mark.

Replying with a _'meet you outside' _andfinishing it off with a smiley face he hoped to get his message across.

A minute later he knew he had.

**xxJxx**.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ

.

.

.

That night, Ianto Jones didn't sleep.

The hours had simply dragged by. A mixture of nervous stomach cramps and imagined scenarios; some good, some bad, had denied him even the briefest of dream-laden winks but, in trying to stay positive and knowing that he didn't have to work the following day, he'd tried not to let it bother him too much.

In hindsight he'd realised that having the Wednesday all to himself hadn't been such a blessing after all. There'd been very little to take his mind off of the obvious and for the most part he'd been preoccupied with thoughts of how the date and what could follow thereafter, might go.

His now habitual trip to the gym had been aborted half way through the first session in favour of an altogether different form of vanity. He'd decided he'd needed a make-over and had taken himself along to the local hairdressers to get his locks shorn.

It was while he'd been watching in the mirror, with a certain amount of trepidation as the beginnings of what would finally have become what Els referred to as his 'cutie curls' tumbled onto his shoulders, that the unexpected had happened.

He'd just assumed that, with their date now arranged, Jack's little game would have come to an end, but, sure enough, at two o'clock, on the dot, the usual message had come through.

It had made him smile and for the first time it suddenly dawned on him that for as much as he was spending most of his time thinking about Jack, in turn, the man himself was obviously thinking about him as well and, strangely, the thought didn't displease him in the slightest.

.

.

.

It was finally Wednesday evening and in the Jones household it hadn't arrived a minute too soon. After an entire day of repeatedly being plagued by self-doubt one minute, then spending the next trying to convince himself that he was doing the right thing, it was with an immense sense of relief that he found himself responding to the familiar, and for once, most welcome, tap, tap tapping at his front door.

He pulled it towards him with an unbridled eagerness and found himself staring at a pixie-like creature clad in rust coloured, calf-length suede boots, a thigh-hugging, brown, brushed velvet skirt, a black, ribbed, polo-neck sweater, unsurprisingly, a rather long, ivy green, knitted woollen scarf and to anyone that didn't know her it would appear that, in the middle of spring, Ellie Taylor was doing her utmost to appear autumnal.

"So? You like?" She struck a pose, then another and then another.

Lifting first one end of the scarf, then the other out to the sides she then lifted the both of them above her head to frame her petite face before swirling them both around, revealing that secret inner desire of hers to become a stripper.

"For some strange reason this incredibly gorgeous American dude thought I might like this, so he bought it for me." She waved both ends again above her head then swiped one hand down low to the ground and dipped in a bow worthy of the Globe.

"Dude?" His expression was both pained and already rueful of the no doubt dubious explanation that she was about to offer for her strange choice of vocabulary.

Surprisingly none was forthcoming. Instead, still totally self-preoccupied, she continued to contort herself into all manner of curious positions on the pavement outside.

Ianto watched on in amazement as hands pitched and elbows pivoted. "Look, are you coming in? Or are you gonna stand out there vogue-ing all fucking night?"

Her arms fell regimentally to her sides and giving him a broad grin as he edged back into the hall slightly, she swept in with a flourish.

"Hello sweetie." She stretched up to peck him noisily on one cheek then stepped back with what she hoped he wouldn't realise was a forced smile.

"Sweetie?" Okay, enough was enough, the new scarf had to go; it was bad news. He'd thought she was already bad enough but like this she was gonna drive him bloody barmy. "Where the fuck did that come from?"

"You don't like?" She sailed off into the living room; on track for the kitchen and flicked her mind-controlling scarf out to alternate sides as she went.

"No I don't fucking like. Babe is painful enough. But sweetie?" His eyes widened and he shuddered as she turned to face him.

As she laughed up at him he tried to ignore the taunt. "Coffee? Or something stronger?"

"Coffee, ta." She slid a chair out from under the table and made herself at home.

With his back to her, he filled the kettle and with her face now tellingly solemn, she chanced. "How do you feel?"

"Fine." It wasn't a complete lie, one minute he was, the next he wasn't.

He re-sited the kettle and flicked the switch before turning back with a smile. "How are you? Janice okay?"

"Yeah, mum's good actually." She was frowning up at him. "But that's not what I meant and you know it."

He pulled the chair opposite out towards him and slowly sat himself down on it with a loud sigh. "How do I feel? Truthfully? I'm not sure."

"Were you pleased to see him yesterday? He seemed to think you were."

She gave a soft laugh. "You know, I know he gets up on stage and all that, but for somebody that could so easily be up his own arse, he is one unconfident bloke. If you'd seen him pacing up and down outside yesterday you'd have cracked up."

"I've witnessed the pacing."

He grinned fondly as he remembered Jack's first day outside the Cambridge. "And, hmmm, yeah, I guess it is amusing. Amusing but cute." He finally decided. "And I know what you mean about him being unsure of himself, it just doesn't make sense, does it?"

"God, Yan, he was so nervous about coming up to see you. I practically had to push him in through the doors."

"_He_ was nervous? Fuck, you should have seen me! I nearly shit myself when I heard his voice. Honestly, I thought I was having a fucking heart attack at one point."

She gave a big grin. "There! You see! You two are so compatible. And you'd make such an adorable couple."

The kettle bubbled then clicked loudly as it switched itself off and saved her from the smack about the ear she was about to receive.

.

.

As she watched her friend, deep in thought; slowly stirring their drinks, she could imagine the turmoil he was going through. For all of that couldn't care less attitude that he portrayed to those that didn't know him and his glossing over of a problem with abrasive language, she knew that deep down inside it was just a simple case of him being terrified of getting hurt again.

"Yan," She leaned forward, resting her chin in her hands. "You've got nothing to worry about, you know. He really likes you. In fact, I'd go so far as to say he's besotted with you. He talks about you constantly and I think we both know that he fancies the pants off you."

As he turned back she peered up at him, her big green eyes sad for the predicament that both men currently found themselves to be in. "Come on, Yan, maybe you should think about giving him a break this time; god knows he's deserved one after all the effort he's been making lately."

He smiled softly, setting a mug down in front of her, before re-taking his seat to take a sip from his own.

Keeping his tones deliberately quiet he admitted. "I saw him on Sunday, you know"

It came straight out of the blue and it threw her totally. Lips half way to her drink, she stared disbelievingly over at him. "How? I mean, where?"

He chuckled before setting his coffee down on the table. "You're telling me you had nothing to do with it, then?"

"Do with what? Where did you see him?"

He flicked his head up to the ceiling and his eyes followed. "Come on, Els, in the park? You know. That little picnic scenario you set me up with?"

Her look was one of genuine confusion and he didn't miss it. "You really didn't know he was there?"

She shook her head slowly and if possible managed to look even more confused. "Where was he? I didn't see him."

He smiled at the memory. "Propped up against a tree, and actually, thinking about it, he was right behind your line of vision, so I guess ….."

Still not convinced he peered suspiciously at her. "So, if it was nothing to do with you, how did he know where to find me, then?"

"Ah, yeah."

Okay, now she did look guilty.

"I sort of bumped into him the day before and, yes, I did ask him to come along …. but, honestly, Babe, I didn't think he had." She looked up, even more perplexed. "You know, he didn't say one word about it yesterday. Sneaky little git."

"Oh, trust me; he can be _one_ sneaky bastard when he tries."

As he shot her a look, they both laughed. But his mirth was short lived.

It suddenly occurred to him that she'd actually had more contact with Jack than he had and consequently started to doubt himself. "Els, just how much _have_ you been bugging him? For all I know he could only be showing an interest in me to get you off his back."

She huffed, looking annoyed, and he tried not to react to the coffee that slopped over on to his table as she set her mug down heavily on to it.

"God, Yan, how can I make this any plainer? The bloke is absolutely crazy about you. He's been driving himself nuts for weeks because he thinks you don't want to know him. I've had him rambling on the phone night after night about how he wants things to go. And it's not just a quick fuck he's after either, Yan; the guy is serious about you. And before you butt in as usual, don't bother. I know you feel exactly the same way about him, so just fucking deal with it and stop acting like a fucking moron."

As he sat staring, silent and wide eyed she drew in a much needed breath then took another calming sip of her coffee.

Finally his lips teased into a smile and he chuckled as he stretched his legs out in front of him. "Okay."

"Okay, what?"

Resting his hands just above the waist band of his grey bottoms he clasped them together before giving her a shrug. "Okay, I admit it. I feel the same way about him. I can't stop thinking about him. And _I_ don't just want a quick fuck either and even more than that, I'm hoping there might be some sort of a future for us."

Her face lit up. "Really? What, the 'r' word?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Munchkin, the 'r' word. BUT, I don't mean moving in together or any stupid shit like that, plus I don't want him to know how I feel about this at the moment, so, please, promise me you won't get involved anymore."

She crossed her heart. "But why don't you want him to know?"

Sitting upright again he fell back in his seat and thought for a long moment. "Well look, yes, okay, I'm thinking of giving this a go, but I'm going to have to take it very slowly to start with. I need to feel my way around in that strange world of his, I mean, I'm still not sure if I'm going to fit in or not; there's a lot for me to get my head around, especially dealing with all those theatrical types, _but_ … having said that …."

She waited as he paused to take a long sup of his drink. There was something of a sparkle to his eyes; it was unexpected yet, at the same time, incredibly pleasing to see.

He smiled deviously, knowing that he was keeping her on tenterhooks then grinned as he finally admitted. "I really, really want this to work."

Clapping her hands rapidly she made a typically girlish squee-ing noise then dived around the table; falling down onto his lap to give him a hug.

"It's gonna work, I know it is. Oh my god, this is gonna be brilliant, the pair of you look so good together." She hugged him again.

As she sat back grinning like a person who might _just_ have gotten their own way, he laughed through a sigh. "It's not all about aesthetics you know, there does have to be a little bit of chemistry involved."

"Yeah, I know, but …. oh, this is gonna be so brilliant."

He shook his head in defeat as she clapped her hands once more before sliding her arms around his neck.

With yet another sigh he held her gently about the waist and waited for her to calm down but when she did eventually manage to compose herself he couldn't help but notice that her mood had completely changed.

"Yaaaaaaan?"

His eyes slanted as they slid sideways and followed her as she sat back to stare pleadingly at him.

"Whaaaaaaaat?"

"Have I ever told you what a lovely bloke you are? You're cute, you're hot, irresistible to members of both sexes, charming, witty, talented, well hu ….."

"Okay, that'll do, thanks." He pitched his head to one side. "Come on then, out with it. You always did know when to take advantage of me. What are you after this time?"

She blew him a noisy air kiss. "Notting Hill."

"Can't miss it, just down the road from here."

She pouted, child-like, at him.

"No, Els, I'm sorry, but you can forget it. I am not going to see sodding Notting Hill."

"Pleeeeease, no one else will go with me."

"So I wasn't even your first choice, then. Great. You can definitely go on your own for that."

"Yan, come on, it's s'posed to be reeeeally funny."

"It's got Huge Grunt in it."

"Yeah, I know, but everybody 'round here's going to see it."

"So go with them, then."

"Oh, you know what I mean, besides….." Out came the trump card. "I thought that as I'd been so instrumental in getting you this date with Jack, you might …"

His eyes rolled higher than ever; that was him fucked then.

"Yay!" Child-like again, she bounced around on his knees. "Why don't you ask Jack to come as well?"

As she hugged him he considered her suggestion and finally realised that for as long as Tweedles' Dum and Dee stayed in the picture he was never going to be allowed to run his own life. So, maybe his only option would be to stop worrying so much; stop trying to fight against everything all of the time and just allow fate to lead him along his chosen path.

And who could tell; this thing with Jack? Maybe he'd end up have the time of his life. Or, okay, more probably, it was all likely to end in tears. But one thing was for certain; in order to find out, he first had to give it some sort of a chance and from there take a gamble on the outcome being favourable.

So, that was it, was it? Decision made, then? Yeah, fuck it. He was gonna grow a bigger pair and do this. There was no getting away from the fact that he was shitting himself, but he knew that the very moment he saw Jack again the nerves would fade. And, anyway, at the end of the day, it was down to him to make this work in his favour. Everything had to be on his terms to start with because this was going to be one hell of a scary ride. But ultimately? Even _he_ had to admit he was quite excited by the thought of being with Jack, he really was 'amazing', he was the best thing that had happened to him in a very long while and on top of that …. the guy was going to be famous, for fucks sake, he was going to have a successful West End career, no doubt about it and besides, Els was right … they did look fucking good together!

.

.

.

Wednesday night ….. Ianto Jones slept like a baby.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

tbc.

.

.

.

A/N : For those of you out there who think we may have reached our happy ending ….. sorry, not a chance! They've got a long way to go before that can happen.

.

.


	23. Chapter 23

.

.

A/N : A quick thank you to the lovely readers that have taken the time to review.

.

Kismet38: for you …. an earlier update than I originally intended and, just so you know, there are not too many of those frustrating, hair-pulling moments in this chapter!

.

Guest123 : this fairly rosy chapter isn't overly traumatic but there are a few moments of angst for you!

.

Grobbebol : Jack has quite a few major issues relating to his past that Ianto doesn't know about yet! One of which will be revealed quite soon. But as for the rest? I'm afraid you'll just have to wait and see!

.

Plus, of course, the usual big thank you to all of you out there who are still reading this story!

.

.

.

Chapter Twenty Three

.

.

The Wheels On The Bus …. (sub-title : "Dinner? …. A Movie?" )

.

.

.

As the old door swung inward the loud squeak it gave hinted at the true age of the newly refurbished dance studio. And making a valiant effort in cutting through the ever increasing levels of raucous laughter coming from the far side of the room, it sounded just as pained as it slid slowly back into place.

It was Thursday and therefore with no matinee to perform a small flock of 'T' Birds and Pink Ladies had been drafted in to join Jack, who, along with a new understudy, was making grounds in perfecting the last few routines.

Looking up from his takeaway coffee, and deciding he was no longer enjoying his lunch break, Tom watched Jerry glide, peer-like, in all his finery, towards him.

The choreographer had actually been hoping for a few hours free from complications, but the fact that his boss had even considered showing his face at all today could only mean one thing : a complication of monstrous proportions was already looming large on the horizon.

It was always difficult to predict Jerry's mood. Like the wind, he'd change from one day to the next. On some days he could be the biggest bitch you'd ever meet; making life difficult for everybody around him just for the sheer hell of it.

On others, he could be generous with his wealth of experience and expertise. Plus, if you were exceptionally lucky, on a very good day, to show his appreciation of an employee's devout loyalty, he could prove himself to be a surprisingly gentle and experimental lover.

But he always made sure to never be anybody's best friend.

As the director approached him, Tom watched as he traced the tip of his fore-finger lightly along the top of the barre and hazarded a guess that today, he was either in a reflective mood or, more probably, was up to no good.

.

.

"So, I said ….. hey honey, maybe you should just stick to doing the hand-jive!" As he finished telling his anecdote, Jack's laugh, as always, carried over the top of everything else.

The assembled Pink Ladies beamed at each other; realising they'd all had the same idea, then broke into what they assumed was an appropriate routine to go with his story.

Jack grinned over at the other guys and as they groaned together at the girls' collective naivety he waved a hand through the air to get their attention before nodding discreetly over in Jerry's direction.

"No, ladies, that's not quite the sort of hand-jive I had in mind."

Performing a version of his own he curled his fingers before waving them at an angle behind Jerry's back.

As the whole group started to laugh loudly at their new 'Danny', Tom shook his head in despair.

From the studio next door, a loud blast of something fast and Hammond dominated was quickly muted, but it had been enough to set Jack off again and slipping effortlessly into a sequence of authentic sixties moves he began to hop lightly from one foot to the other.

As he shimmied his head and shoulders then flapped his arms out in front, his enthusiasm became infectious and as first the girls, then the boys joined in with him, even without there being any music, within seconds the scene was quickly transformed into something reminiscent of an old hippy era episode of Top Of The Pops, with them all flexing and hopping around each other as they giggled like teenagers.

Joining Tom, Jerry leaned slowly back onto the wall next to him. "Somebody's chirpy today. Anything I should know about?"

"Yeah, let's just say that there've been certain developments, and somehow I don't think you're gonna like them." Starting to feel more than just a little redundant, Tom looked on unimpressed as his ensemble continued to follow Jack's spontaneously choreographed moves perfectly.

Jerry's sigh was despondently deep. "Come on, then, let's have it; ruin what has so far been a rather pleasant morning."

"Well,"

Tom nodded over to Jack who had livened up the proceedings even more by deciding to hum and doo-de-doo his own accompaniment for their moves. "Not surprisingly, he hasn't actually said anything to me himself, but Eddie let slip that our boy wonder over there has a hot date planned for tomorrow night."

Jerry's lids fell slowly. "Let me guess. Cute but antagonising. Likes a drink and speaks with a Welsh accent."

The dancer sighed himself, as he nodded over at Jack. "I don't know what the fuck to do with him anymore, boss, it's like he's obsessed with this Ianto bloke. Do you want me to perform a touch of sabotage before the big event?"

Jerry appeared contemplative and watched on quietly as Jack dipped forward to press his forehead tightly against Frenchy's. Pivoted in at an angle they'd linked fingers and were now performing rapid and alternate knee bends with huge grins on their faces.

The director drew in a long breath before returning his attention to his second. "No, don't do anything for now, you'd just be wasting your time; if it did work he'd just make plans for another day. And anyway, I do have a little idea of my own that I'm already working on."

The dancer straightened slowly and very deliberately. Going by his previous experiences with his boss that comment could only mean that he had something particularly nasty in mind. "Do I want to know what this idea is?"

The tight lipped smile he was given in response was enough to send the hairs on the back of his neck standing to attention.

Pushing himself away from the wall Jerry slowly turned to face him. "No, trust me, Thomas; you really, really don't want to know."

Then, without so much as a 'see you later', and looking back at neither his assistant nor the assembled members of his company, he began to walk over to the exit.

Tom waited, breath baited, until he was completely certain he'd left the room, then gave a sigh. He'd called him Thomas. That was bad news. He only ever called him that when something really big was going down.

He knew he'd been on the phone to his lawyer the day before, but that was probably more to do with off-loading his current leading pain in the backside, than anything else. No, this thing he was working on definitely had something to do with Jack. And whatever it was? It didn't sound like it was going to be altogether pleasant for the poor kid.

Concluding that itwas probably best if he didn't know what the fuck was going on, he took two steps forward and clapped his hands loudly, twice.

"Okay, kids, back to business. Playtime's over."

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"Nice job with that display over there, you two. Here …."

Wondering if he'd got off on a different floor this morning then inadvertently walked into the wrong department by mistake, a confused looking junior cautiously held out one hand. A ten pound note was thrust into it and he exchanged a curious glance with his co-worker.

With a nod in the direction of the exit, and still attempting to lose his recently acquired 'miserable old scrote' image, Ianto continued to keep his tone light. "Why don't you both nip down to the bakers and get us a cake each for morning break. But make sure mine's got plenty of fruit on it, yeah? Oh, and make sure it's real cream as well; I don't want any of that fake squirty shit, okay?"

Walking back over to his office he subtly cocked an ear and smiled as he heard whispers of 'do you think he's okay?' and 'yeah, did you see the way he was looking at that American bloke the other day? He probably got his nuts in last night. Let's go before he changes his mind …..'.

Why, he wondered as he reached the counter and proceeded to tidy underneath it for what seemed like the umpteenth time in the last two days, did somebody's frame of mind; good or bad, always have to be attributed to something either sexual in nature or the weather?

He straightened the biros on top of the counter, aligning them perfectly vertically in a nice neat row of black, blue then red and gave a loud sigh.

For what it was worth, the night before, he'd actually had no thoughts pertaining to the British weather whatsoever, but, okay, yeah, admittedly there had definitely been no getting away from the fact that he'd woken up this morning with a rod-on you could have used as a battering ram. And consequently, and whilst thinking about Jack, of course, he'd sent himself off to new and delightful dizzying heights whilst taking a shower.

He was still holding out some hope that the sound of running water might have drowned out his loud grunts of relief as he'd finally come for a second time, but from the smile that Kelly had given him as they'd bumped into each other on the pavement outside, he very much doubted that it had.

With the memory of his Olympian performance causing yet another stirring in his loins, he concluded that being in the right frame of mind about Jack seemed to have a most pleasing effect on his powers of recovery.

And, unsurprisingly, he realised, it wasn't just his libido that Jack seemed to have an influence over; it was his whole attitude to how he should deal with things on a day to day basis.

A loud rumble of thunder pre-empted a sudden burst of heavy rain and as it began to dismally lash its way past the second floor windows he frowned as his mood darkened accordingly.

As the skies grew darker and the rain became heavier, he grew progressively gloomier, and with an ironic chuckle he was finally forced to accept that maybe his entire life _was_ governed by the weather and status of his sex life after all.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"Shit!"

Jack snatched out for the roll of kitchen towel.

As it unravelled, snake-like, from its stand he tried vainly to follow the tidal wave of coffee that was continuing to spread in all directions across the counter-top in his kitchen

The knock that had prompted him to send the mug flying in the first place came again.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming; just a sec."

Giving up on the spill he checked his clothing instead. Thankfully none of the drink had reached him, which was a blessing because after trying on five different pairs of trousers, the silvery grey option that he'd finally decided to settle on had been the only ones that had looked okay with his new shirt.

He glanced up at the kitchen clock. It was only seven forty so it wouldn't be Ianto yet. He'd said he was going to meet him outside so it couldn't be him out there on the landing giving him the nervy jitters.

He wiped his hands as best he could with some of the paper towel before heading for the living room.

The knock came again.

"Yes, okay! I'm coming for fucks sake!"

He pulled the door inward to find a stern looking restauranteur peering up at him and felt his cheeks colour suitably as he realised he'd completely forgotten that he'd asked her to pop up and see him.

With her brows raised unappreciatively in the direction of her greying and tightly pulled back hairline she looked far from impressed.

"Maria. Hi." He gave her his best apologetic smile.

Diminutive, yet ferocious, and ignoring the strong smell of coffee wafting off of him, her hands remained on her hips as she shook her head. "I do him favour …. and he give me bad language!"

"Sorry, sorry." He grasped one arm and dragged her inside. "Not you, Maria. I wasn't talking to you."

As he manoeuvred her further into the room she looked far from convinced.

"Come on in, take a seat."

She looked up, bemused, as he pushed down hard onto both shoulders, insisting that she take up residence on the tidiest of his sofas.

"Okay, then." He shot over to close the door before re-joining her. "Thanks for popping up. Drink?"

She shook her head. "I have a lovely Bardolino waiting for me downstairs …." Folding her arms, she inched right to the very edge of her seat suggesting she had no intentions of getting comfortable if she could help it. " …. so I will not be staying for very long. Now, tell me, Jack; what was it you wanted me to do, again?"

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"Look, if anything's damaged I'll pay for it. God, I'm so sorry. Oh shit! Nohhhhhhhh …"

As intended, Ianto had left work nice and early and then taken a relaxing, and nowhere near as distracting as usual, shower before choosing his outfit for their dinner date very carefully.

Appealing, was the route he'd finally opted to go down; appealing but not overtly asking for it, because tonight, he'd decided, wasn't going to be about getting laid, tonight was to be dedicated to becoming reacquainted with each other and finding out for one final time if this thing between them was really meant to be.

As always, when you're not in a hurry, everything had gone according to plan; both the taxi and the tube had arrived on time, so with the whole operation having been a very smooth one he'd arrived at Hammersmith with plenty of time to spare and it was this fact alone that had prompted him to walk to the restaurant rather than get a cab.

On top of not wanting to be too early, he'd thought the fresh air might help to calm his nerves a little. What he hadn't banked on, however, was them being shredded into tiny pieces by the stress of now finding himself derailed by four bags of weekly shopping packed with a ridiculous amount of rapidly escaping items.

"Shit!" He swore again and chased after the tin of spaghetti hoops as it rolled precariously toward the edge of the pavement.

"Bollocks!" He watched on in despair as a number 'four one nine' on its way to Hammersmith bus garage rolled straight over it.

The thirty-something, sensibly remaining a short distance behind him, carried on re-packing her shopping.

As she looked up to witness the strange young Welsh guy throw his hands into the air in despair her large frame shook as she finally began to laugh loudly at him. "I still can't believe you didn't see me. Look at the flaming size of me! And I had all these bloody bags stuck out to the side as well!"

"Sorry." His arms splayed wide as he walked back over to her. "I was miles away."

She laughed even louder as she watched him bend down to pick up a cardboard carton and sigh in defeat as a long stream of snotty raw egg began to trail down toward the flagstones.

Sheepishly he glanced back in her direction, then finally seeing the funny side of things began to laugh at himself.

"Do you live far from here?" Offering a hand he pulled her to her feet.

"Why?" She dusted off her backside with a grin. "Hoping for an invite 'round for dinner were you?" Looking back down at what was left of her shopping she concluded. "I might be able to rustle up some scrambled egg if you're lucky."

"God," He shook his head apologetically again. "I am soooo sorry. Look, anyway, what I actually meant was, maybe I could pay for a cab to get you and this lot the rest of the way home."

"Actually, that'd be great." She looked more than just a little grateful as she tried to slide a French stick down the side of a bottle of Schweppes lemonade; giving it up as a bad job when the bread snapped in half. "To be honest with you I wasn't looking forward to walking all that way anyway."

"That's sorted then." With a pleased smile he slipped his hand into a trouser pocket and pulled out his phone. "It's the least I can do. And I'll pay for this lot, of course." With a pained wince he nodded down to the bags again.

She smiled then nodded wearily at him.

Noting her gratitude, and more than just a little pleased with his efforts to rescue the situation, he raised his phone to make the call. It was then that the obvious occurred to him and his features displayed exactly how much of an idiot he knew he was going to look.

Opening one eye he unscrewed his face and tried his best not to sound too stupid. "Um, you wouldn't happen to know the number of a local cab firm would you?"

Taking his mobile from him, she smiled sympathetically. "You really are having one hell of a bad day, aren't you!"

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"Handyman for hire …. Yes, that's right ladies. I can do any …. 'thing' ….. so give me a ….'ring' ….."

As a car approached, heart in mouth, Jack turned away from the display of postcards that had been blu-tacked to the inside of the glass panel of the deli entrance and held his breath.

The family saloon sailed straight past and with a sigh he turned back to carry on with what he was classing as integrating himself into the local community.

"Window cleaner for higher or lower or whatever level your window might be on, madam. I'm very dependable and my ladder's extendable …. call Dave ….."

With a shake of his head he turned away again. "Who the hell comes up with these things? Well, Dave presumably, but …."

To his right he noticed a local cab approaching. It was eight forty, so it could easily be Ianto, he realised.

"God, please let it be him …." He shuffled nervously on the spot as it drew closer. If he didn't turn up tonight he didn't know what else he could do. This had to be him. It just had to be.

Before he had time to tie his insides into any more of a knot the cab did indeed pull over to the kerb. Inside he could see Ianto chatting merrily away with an unfamiliar young woman who, in being just as enthusiastic about their conversation, managed to convince him that the pair of them must be old friends.

The driver turned back to get their attention and, realising he was already at his destination, Ianto looked apologetic as he acknowledged the elderly man.

After a few more seconds of witnessing their lively exchange of words, Jack found himself warily raising a hand at the woman as she smiled at him through the glass then waved at him as if she'd known him all her life.

Finally, Ianto stepped from the vehicle.

Jack watched in anticipation as he waved goodbye to his companion before turning to face him.

And it was at this point that the rest of the world ceased to exist.

His lungs refusing to draw in even just one more breath, and having been sent into a stupor by the sight before him, Jack stared; overwhelmed.

Head to one side; lips slowly parting as he continued to gaze in a fugue-like state over at his date, his heart twisted painfully as Ianto started to make his way over with a smile.

Jack continued to remain utterly lost in his maze of awe and disbelief. Ianto looked absolutely amazing. How could he have missed this very important fact the other day? How could he have missed something as impressive as this newly toned body?

Well, at the picnic on Sunday he _had_ been wearing a baggy jumper and sloppy denims. And, of course, he'd been wearing a suit jacket on Tuesday; that would obviously have disguised things to a certain degree.

But, wow, now with his jacket slung casually over one shoulder, there was no concealing the fact that, in the matter of just a few weeks, Ianto Jones had transformed himself into a vision of pure delight. And what was going on with his hair? It was so much shorter than before and his features seemed more defined ….. he looked ….. amazing.

Realising his mouth had gone dry Jack forced down a swallow and as the Welshman drew even closer he began to appreciate the view even more. The sleeves of his black cotton shirt had been rolled back a couple of times, giving him a casual yet confident air, whilst his suit; the trousers of which, he noted, fitted him incredibly well, was a dark charcoal pinstripe and all in all, along with looking like he should have been carrying a violin case, Ianto Jones looked very, very hot indeed.

Forcing one foot to move in front of the other Jack crossed the concourse to meet him in the middle. "Wow. Yan. You look ….." As words failed him all he could offer was a shrug and another. "Wow."

"Evening, Jack." Equally as over-awed, Ianto stood before him and unsure of whether to politely shake his hand or just drag him straight upstairs and screw him into next week, he finally opted for. "Nice shirt."

Managing to recover his composure just ever so slightly, Jack quickly looked down at himself then back again. "Glad you like it. A very special friend of mine chose it for me."

"He has good taste."

"Actually." Jack nodded his agreement; that familiar sparkle making a welcome return to his eyes. "He has 'good' everything."

As they laughed together the atmosphere immediately became less formal.

Itching to find out just who it was that his Welshman had been so enamoured with during his journey, Jack looked over to the roadside where the cab had been sitting. "Ianto, who was that woman?"

"Oh."

He laughed quietly to himself; he'd wondered how long it would take for Jack to ask that particular question and knowing it would wind him up even more he teased. "Long and slightly humiliating story, but I'll tell you later, okay?"

Disappointed, but realising he wasn't likely to get anything else out of him for now, Jack opted to go with a show of apathy in the hope that it might score him a few more brownie points than the usual sulk that he would have displayed .

"Okay, sure." He shrugged acceptingly but then, in the next instant, he appeared to be transfixed again.

As his pupils widened he continued to stare, unaware of the fact that he'd left the person responsible for his current state squirming on the spot two feet in front of him.

Slipping his free hand into a trouser pocket and shifting agitatedly from one foot to the other Ianto wondered what the hell to do next. Should he snap Jack out of it? He didn't want to do anything too drastic that would end up embarrassing them both.

He watched him as he continued to run his eyes, almost lecherously, up and down his body. It'd only been for a matter of seconds, but now it was really starting to make him feel uncomfortable.

Deciding that maybe he should make a move before Jack started salivating, he nodded over to the restaurant. "Shall we?"

Refocusing and turning on the spot to face the building, Jack grinned and scrunched his nose before nodding his agreement. "Yeah, let's."

.

.

.

"You really _do_ look great, Yan." Still finding it hard to believe the difference he was seeing, Jack took his seat and smiled up at Ianto as he hung his suit jacket on a nearby coat stand.

"You sound surprised." Making sure not to lose eye contact, he slowly sat down opposite him. "I take it I look nothing like my old photos, then."

Jack dipped his head, cursing inwardly as he realised he'd played straight into Ianto's hands and hoping for just a little leniency he tried to appear sheepish as he looked back up at him. "Sorry, was I a bit over the top with what I did with them? It's just that I remembered we were supposed to have two each and …."

As the Welshman raised one brow at him he sighed and continuing, tried his best to sound genuine. "…. well, I was thinking you might like to hold on to them to remember what a great time we had that day ….. and anyway."

Deciding it was maybe time for him to regain control of the situation, his tone was suddenly as brazen as the grin that he was no longer trying to keep from his face. "I wanted to make damn sure you realised exactly what sort of a treat you were gonna be missing out on."

Not being offended in any way by Jack's gesture of giving him the photos, Ianto's pursed his lips hard as he tried not to laugh at the man. "Still as modest as ever, I see."

"So, anyway …." Jack thought it best to move on. "What's your secret? Just how are you managing to look like this after only a few weeks? Have you gone and found yourself some hot, fit and sexy personal trainer?"

"Like Jay, you mean?" Ianto bit his tongue, but it was too late.

"Oh." No, he hadn't meant Jay. Somehow he'd completely managed to forget the fact that the bastard actually did that for a living.

Starting to sound unsure of himself again, he peered uncertainly back across the table at Ianto. "So, he's the one responsible for the changes, then, is he?"

In the split second that it took for Ianto to reply, Jack managed to, first, convince himself that the two of them _had_ been seeing each other again then consequently change his mind as he realised that if they had, then Ianto wouldn't be sitting here with him now.

Unaware of the fact that Jack was allowing himself to get into yet another frazzled state, Ianto remained calm as he insisted. "Trust me, Jack; my appearance has nothing to do with _him_. This is just a case of me persevering with what I refer to as my self-imposed torture. And by the way, don't even think about ordering the side-salad."

"No?" Jack heard the taunt in the Welshman's voice and felt himself relaxing as the awkward moment seemed to be passing much quicker than expected.

Ianto lip's quirked just ever so slightly. "No. Not unless you're happy with me disfiguring you for life, of course."

"Okay." Jack gave an over-exaggerated nod. "So, no salad, it is, then."

As they laughed quietly at each other their attention was quickly drawn to the waiter as he appeared; menus in hand.

Jack tipped his head to one side and smiled happily across the table. "What'll be, Yan? A nice bottle of red? Or do you fancy a beer first?"

"I'll just have water, thanks." The words floated out distractedly as he blatantly gave the waiter the once over. Realising what he'd been doing, he quickly returned his attention to Jack to explain. "Less calories."

"You're kidding."

Ianto's peepers shot straight to the ceiling. "Yes, Jack. I'm kidding. I'll have whatever you're having."

As Jack jokingly poked the tip of his tongue through his lips, Ianto repeated the gesture but, feeling awkward, looked down; embarrassed as he suddenly realised how intimate this had all suddenly become.

With no small amount of curiosity, the waiter watched them both for a second then cleared his throat. "May I suggest the latest addition to our cellar, gentlemen? It comes highly recommended by our suppliers."

Ianto tried not to react as the alluring Italian accent washed over him and realising that Jack was leaving the choice up to him he shrugged his shoulders as if to say '_I'll let you decide; I'm having a bit of a moment,_ _here._'

Jack smiled across at him before announcing loudly. "Okay, Antonio, we'll go with that for now, thanks. And how's the lovely Maria this evening? Keeping you busy?"

The waiter dipped slightly as he acknowledged Jack. "She is very well, thank you. And if I could just give you both one of these …" He handed them a menu each. "I shall just get your wine for you gentlemen, then I shall come back to take your order."

Ianto's mouth gaped slightly as he watched him turn away and begin to walk back to the kitchen.

As he turned back he realised that Jack was grinning at him but before he had a chance to think of a legitimate reason for his leering he was informed. "That cute piece of ass is Antonio. Born in Sicily. Maria's nephew. Been over here for roughly six weeks. And, oh, and he turned twenty two last week."

"And you know all of this, how?"

A smirk formed on Jack's lips but then without saying anything, he left the conversation to look down at his menu.

The Welshman found himself grinning over at his date. "You haven't!"

As Jack raised his eyes, his smile widening even further, Ianto looked over again to watch the Italian beauty as he stepped out from the kitchen to hand a bottle to the bar-tender.

He stared back at Jack and still disbelieving, his head rocked slowly from side to side. "You haven't. Really?"

A pang of jealousy started to form, though, confusingly he couldn't decide if it was because Jack had managed to get in there first, or because he'd been there, full stop.

Surely he couldn't be getting possessive about him already? He didn't even know where this thing with him was going yet. And anyway, he'd never done 'possessive' in his life. Well, okay, yeah, he'd had that one momentary blip a few weeks back with the whole Jay and Joe incident, but now another one?

It was quickly becoming crystal that he was going to have to do some very serious thinking about he'd been conducting himself of late. First, it seemed that he was now actually considering having something long-term with Jack, and then on top of that he'd already started to become possessive about him.

'_Sorry_, _Jack ….',_ he thought to himself as he watched him smile smugly over at him, '….._it's not gonna happen, pal. You can grin at me all you like, but we are not getting serious. I'm not even twenty six, yet. I'm far too young to settle down, so you can get that little idea out of your head for a start._

As he witnessed Jack's smile fade rapidly, obviously concerned about his dinner date's wavering levels of attention, it became clear to him that it wasn't Jack at all that was getting these ideas in his head; it was him.

"Yan?" Jack reached over and squeezed his forearm. "Hey, I'm sorry, I'd have thought you'd be used to me teasing you by now. Yan? Y'okay?"

"Hmmm?" He blinked quickly. "Oh, sorry, yeah, I'm fine. So come on then, tell me all about him."

And that was that; another awkward moment dealt with and they were back on course again.

Jack looked delighted as he realised he was going to get to continue with his gloating after all. "His mama wants him to stay a good Catholic boy, and of course Antonio loves his mama very much."

"And? Come on, I take it you've had a taste of Italy."

Jack's grin grew wider in confirmation. "I promised not to kiss and tell to his Aunt Maria, _but_ ….. only if he keeps quiet about me."

"How many times?" He flicked his head in a tutting motion, despairing of how predictable the man was becoming.

Jack chuckled and started to toy with his napkin as he admitted. "Just the once and I had to work on his guilt factor for three days just to get that ….. but it was worth it." With a smile that could almost be classed as pleading he added. "I think he might be up for a three-way if you're interested."

It suddenly occurred to Ianto that Jack might not be taking his situation as seriously as he'd previously suggested it might be. "Still taking chances, I see."

"Does it bother you?" Jack sounded defensive all of a sudden, but the unsettled look that swept across his face suggested that he wasn't really sure of _how_ he wanted him to perceive him.

He understood that, in pointing out his recklessness, Ianto was only looking out for him. But it really wasn't necessary. He could be sensible if he tried; even if he didn't agree with his reasons for having to be like it. No, unfortunately, it was just a necessary evil that he had to endure. But at the same time, maintaining his ego and his image as a beast between the sheets was equally as important.

Yeah, okay, he did have his future to consider, but there was no way he wanted folks to think that he was frightened of doing just what he wanted. It was one of those catch twenty two situations that only he seemed to comprehend at times.

Noting yet another change in Jack's mood, Ianto reacted accordingly and shrugged his reply across the table at him. "Why _should_ it bother me? It's your funeral, not mine."

Jack straight away noticed that the atmosphere between them had started to turn chilly again and knew that if things didn't start to settle down soon he was going to have to do something drastic, like rustle him up to the flat, tie him up, make him his prisoner and hope that nobody ever realised he'd gone missing. Okay, maybe that was a bit too drastic, but come on! He was desperate!

He tried to lighten the conversation again.

"So, Yan, what about you? Had any interesting encounters yourself lately?" That was a casual enough approach, he decided. Not too pushy.

Still unsmiling, and not really giving anything away, Ianto shrugged as if he wasn't really interested. "A few."

Jack managed to contain his groan as his brain begged silently. _ 'Oh, come on, Ianto, give me something to work with here, buddy.' _

As Ianto remained slouched in his seat Jack smiled across the table encouragingly. "Great, er, anybody I know?"

Bam, suddenly he had the name of only one person revolving around in his head and found himself praying to god that Jason wasn't actually on the list.

Ianto gave another sigh. All he wanted to do now was go home; this was all going horribly wrong. "Not really, I mean, well, you know how it is, ships in the night and all that."

Not really sure that he wanted to know about Jack's side of things, but feeling obliged to ask now that Jack had, he tried to make his smile appear genuine. "So, what about you, then? Anyone _I _know?"

Instantly he regretted asking the question. The name of a certain choreographer screamed straight to the front of his mind. All at once he felt a combination of both dread and anger begin to well up inside and as Jack stared silently across the table at him he knew he already had his answer.

The urge to cut and run was overwhelming. It wasn't the fact that Jack had wanted Tom in the first place; it was knowing how much that bastard would have been gloating as he'd had his fun. And if they were constantly going to be around each other, how could he cope with that?

The sense of betrayal, even though it was unwarranted, was eating painfully away at what little hope he'd been clinging on to and if it hadn't been for the fact that Maria was currently on her way over to them with a bottle of wine in her hands, he would have made his apologies and just left Jack sitting there all alone.

Jack was mortified. Even though Ianto would obviously have considered Tom as being one answer to his question, he could never have guessed the whole truth. But even though he didn't know about it, just the fact alone, that he'd done something so utterly terrible to this wonderful young man by giving in to Jason that night, was enough to bring a familiar stinging sensation to his eyes.

He watched Ianto look deliberately and distractingly across the room to watch Maria's approach and had to admit to himself that the man of his dreams was still a long way off of coming to terms with what it meant to be with someone like him.

In the real world things 'happened' with guys like Tom and if they were ever going to stand any sort of chance together then Ianto was just going to have to get past these issues he had with him.

Okay, for his own part, he could make damn sure never to let anything happen with the man again, but, whether Ianto liked it or not, Tom was a major part of his life at the moment and it seemed that things were going to stay that way for the foreseeable future.

With Ianto still stubbornly refusing to look back at him, he realised that, even if the guy did agree to give them a go, it wasn't going to be an easy ride for either of them and he was going to have his work cut out for him. There was a lot of persuading to be done, on so many different levels, but the one thing keeping him determined? The knowledge that Ianto Jones was worth it.

Ianto put on a brave face as Maria swept up to give him a big motherly kiss on top of the head.

"Ianto, where have you been? Jack he has been so sad and it break my heart. I have tried but he will not eat because he has missed you so much ….."

As she paused for breath Ianto chanced a look over to Jack who was quite blatantly trying to conceal a grin and as he bit into his lip in an effort to keep a straight face the Welshman realised he could do nothing else but smile at him; here was this adorably frustrating man, again going that extra mile to make sure he got his message across. He had to give him ten out of ten for effort.

Unaware of the 'moment' going on between the two men sat at the table, Maria gained her second wind. "Poor Jack, he thinks you are gone forever. He tell Maria he misses you so much and that …."

She paused to glance down at Jack for confirmation that she was getting the wording right then finished with an almost mechanical. "The …light…in…..his… liiiiife?"

Jack looked out of the corner of one watering eye and nodded once, quickly; hoping it hadn't been noticed.

She smiled down at him before concluding. "Yes, the light in his life …. it is gone out."

Ianto watched as Jack wiped away a tear, though he somehow doubted it was grief related, and looking up at Maria he gave her a wry smile. "Is that so?"

"It is." She nodded firmly before adding. "Please make this boy happy again, Ianto. 'Ees face? It is 'orrible when he is being sad."

This obviously being her own addition to the prose, Ianto took one glance at the affronted look on Jack's face and burst out laughing.

"Good!" Maria placed the bottle on the table and kissed Ianto on the head again. "Everybody is happy." Then she turned, muttering something in Italian that didn't sound entirely complimentary, and left them to it.

Jack wiped at his cheeks, looking suitably ashamed.

Ianto shook his head slowly at him. "Come on then? How much did you pay her?" As Jack attempted but failed miserably to appear to be the innocent party in all of this, the Welshman finally started to laugh uncontrollably. "Cause whatever it was, it wasn't enough. That was fucking priceless!"

Jack slumped back in his chair pretending to be offended.

Ianto kicked him under the table. "You should have seen your face. 'Eeet was fuckeen 'orrible!"

As the noise of their laughter reached unacceptable levels the other diners turned to stare disapprovingly. Watching on from a few tables away Antonio decided that now might be a very good time to take their order.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"I've missed this." Jack shovelled another spoonful of their shared tower of profiteroles into his gob.

"What? Feeding your face?"

He tutted. "No …. you making me laugh, stupid."

A much more pleasant atmosphere had prevailed since Maria had unwittingly come to their rescue. They'd both had starters before their mains and now the chocolate smeared lips and chins suggested that dessert was going down equally as well.

The conversation had been deliberately light, with the both of them trying to avoid any sensitive subjects. The closest they'd come to anything awkward was when Ianto had relayed the story leading up to what Jack already knew of his and Stef's falling out a few weeks ago. But other than that they'd enjoyed each-others' company again and shared more than just a few silent glances across the table at each other.

"So, what have you got planned for the rest of the weekend? Or shouldn't I ask!" Jack grinned wickedly before licking at the back of his spoon.

"Ah, that reminds me …" Ianto tried to get his own to hang on the end of his nose, which with _his_ nose was never going to work. As it fell to the table for a third time he gave up. "Ellie wants me to go and see bloody Notting Hill with her."

"Blood …ooops." Jack sucked some cream back in as it tried to escape. "Bloody Notting Hill? Sounds like a civil war movie. What's it about?"

Ianto looked down with a tut as he un-wedged another profiterole. "No, not Bloody Notting ….." Suddenly remembering that this was Jack he was talking to he paused to look up to find him with his spoon paused half way to his mouth and grinning triumphantly.

Aiming his own spoon with sling-shot precision he sent some cream flying his way, adding for good measure. "Oh, fuck off, you wanker."

Jack dodged sideways, shouting jokingly as he only just managed to avoid the missile. "Hey, mind the shirt; do you know how much this cost me?"

"Strangely enough, yes."

"Actually," Jack went back to the conversation. "Phantom Menace comes out over here next month. AND Ewan Macgregor's in this one."

"Phantom Menace? Oh, the new Star Wars thing … right?" He flicked his head in acknowledgement. "Yeah, I s'pose you would wanna go and see that wouldn't you. I assume you'll be taking your toothbrush along to the occasion?"

As he waited for Jack to reply he was momentarily taken from the now by a memory of Jack parrying up and down his hallway with the make-shift light sabre and wondered if they'd ever again become as blissfully domesticated as they had been for those few silly hours.

"Actually,"

Jack winked but Ianto had already guessed what was coming next.

"No, it wasn't my toothbrush I was hoping to take with me."

Already having come to a decision, and consequently giving them both hope for the future, the Welshman gave one firm nod of his head. "Right, tell you what, you be my wingman on Sunday and I'll go with you to see your Star Wars film. How does that sound?"

"Deal." Jack held out his hand and they shook on it.

Sitting back again, Ianto started to laugh at him.

"What?" Jack peered uncertainly at the curious and devious look that had crept into place.

"What?" Ianto threw it straight back at him; it didn't hurt to keep him guessing.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

Folding his arms Ianto gave a loud sigh. "Ewan Macgregor, Jack?"

"What about him?"

"Well, I can imagine what _your_ particular interest in him might be, and you know how much I hate to be the bearer of bad _news_ …."

"While do I feel there's a big 'but' coming at the end of this?"

"But …." Ianto nodded his confirmation. "I don't think they let him get his cock out in this film."

"Really?" Grinning, he acknowledged that he'd just been played but still managed to sound suitably devastated as he joined in. "Damn, I saw a promo for it the other day, and d'ya know, I could've sworn I saw him waving something long around in front of him."

The other diners glared again as yet another loud roar sounded out from the table in the corner.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"So, what gave it away then?"

Feeling like a teenager that didn't have the faintest idea of how to end his first date, Jack leaned back onto the door of the deli and continued with their summary of how their evening had gone. To date they'd got as far as the Maria debacle.

"Now, let me see." Ianto tapped at his chin in mock confusion. "You know, I think it might just have been the part about you not wanting to eat anything."

"Ah, yeah, that'd do it every time, I guess." Jack chuckled as the other man punched him playfully on the arm.

As they both stopped laughing with a sigh, and still feeling as if his dating skills had deserted him, Jack pushed himself away from the door and let the tips of his fingers touch briefly at the end of Ianto's. "So ….. I was wondering …."

"Jack …" He wasn't prepared to let him dig that hole of his any deeper; this was already embarrassing enough for them both as it was. "…..while you were taking a leak, I phoned for a cab to take me to the station."

"Yeah. No, you're right." Despite his disappointment he looked up to nod his agreement. "No, I understand. Of course, you have to go."

"Too soon, Jack." He sent him a hope-filled smile. "But that doesn't mean never, yeah?"

"Yeah, I know …." His whine was reminiscent of a teenager not getting his own way. "….. but, to be honest, I wasn't looking for that tonight, either. It was just me being selfish, I wanted your company for a bit longer, that's all. And, I know that neither of us are looking forward to it, but I was hoping we could maybe have that dreaded talk that's needed to clear the air; Yan, there are so many issues that we have to straighten out before we can go any further; I thought that maybe we should make a start on them sooner rather than later."

He wondered belatedly if he might have jumped the gun a bit, Ianto had said nothing so far to indicate that he was looking for anything permanent. Agreeing to couple of dates to the cinema wasn't exactly a big commitment. How could he convince him that he wanted to stay a bit longer, and therefore give him some more precious time to work on him?

Deciding to back-track just a little, and hoping he might come across as sounding just a little in need of some sympathy, he kept his voice soft but just short of begging. "Of course, if you're not looking for anything serious with me, then I understand and …." He gave a sigh and laughed quietly down at his feet. " … oh, just forget I ever said anything, yeah? Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. This is just me being stupid again."

A taxi pulled up to the kerb and tooted.

Ianto could see the subtle ploy for what it was but, still, he didn't have the heart to ruin the moment by callously ridiculing him. Placing a crooked finger under his chin he lifted his head so that their eyes could meet. "Look, I appreciate the effort, but next time save the theatrics for the Cambridge, yeah?"

He laughed as Jack's face broke into a guilty grin and drew his hand back. "I'll text you tomorrow with all the details about when and where for Sunday, okay? And maybe we could have a chat back at mine after the film."

Jack was gazing at him with a mixture of admiration and affection. In some ways Ianto Jones was so much stronger than he was.

Nodding his agreement he told him. "Sounds good, I'll look forward to it."

Sensing his disappointment, the Welshman stroked his fingers lightly over the back of his hand and sent him a smile that promised 'this isn't over yet'.

The taxi tooted again and he sighed and took a step away from him. "Jack, I won't deny I've had my doubts since I got here tonight, but, it's been good, hasn't it? And we can try to make a bit more sense of everything next time, yeah?"

Unsure of exactly how he was feeling, Jack nodded and smiled for one last time then watched as Ianto walked over to the cab.

As he saw him lean in to discuss the necessary details through the passenger window, he realised that until he got to see him on Sunday, he could never be certain that he was actually ever going to get to see him again at all.

With a sigh he geared himself up for what might be their final wave goodbye but straightened; confused, as the cab pulled away but without its passenger.

Ianto turned back to face him and a couple of seconds later they were stood face to face again, staring; unblinking and both caught up in their own thoughts of what this sudden change of heart could mean.

When Ianto finally spoke his voice was quiet. "You just want to talk?"

"Just talk, nothing more." Jack chanced a smile; hoping to god he wasn't coming across as victorious as he felt.

Reaching over to him, Ianto let their fingers slide together again and looking wistfully up to the top floor apartment he gave a gentle nod. "Just talking sounds good."

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ HJ IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

tbc.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N : A big thank you once again for the reviews …. and welcome on board to the new followers …

.

Now I believe a little while back I may have said something about the chapters being a bit shorter from now on ?… Well ….. it seems I might have been lying just a little! I apologise profusely … but I do have an excuse….. . This was an important moment for our boys …. they had lots to discuss ….. and d'you know? When they get going? …. Honestly, they're like a couple of old fish wives! … I just couldn't shut the buggers up!

.

.

.

Chapter Twenty Four

.

.

The Board Meeting

.

.

.

As Jack led the way, leaving him to close the front door behind them, it took just seconds for Ianto to realise the obvious; that Jack had always intended for him to come up here at some stage during the course of the evening, and the undisguised last minute attempt at tidying the place was made even more noticeable by the faint trace of freshener that still hung in the air.

Not sure if he was dealing with a case of being taken for granted or if this was just Jack being his usual, wishful thinking self, he decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and settled for being amused by the man's continuing persistence, instead.

Keys clattered noisily onto the coffee table and Jack made a bee line for the kitchen. "What can I get you? We could stick to coffee, for safety's sake …" He paused with one hand on the doorframe as he turned to look back, waggling his brows for good measure. "… or I do have a rather nice bourbon that somebody gave me the other day, if you're interested."

Despite his host's light-heartedness, Ianto sensed straightaway that beneath the jokey exterior there existed a level of apprehension that was rising just as steadily as his own. It made him feel a little better, but not much.

He quickly acknowledged the fact that his nerves wouldn't allow him to drink anything more at the moment even if he wanted to and as Jack disappeared into the kitchen he quickly gave him what bordered on being an honest answer. "I'm fine for now, thanks, Jack."

As Jack reappeared, pausing with dramatic effect mid-step over the threshold, Ianto remained just as he was; leaning onto the rear of the nearest sofa and looking for all the world as if he wanted to back straight out through the front door again.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay for now as well, as it happens." Jack tried one of his famous smiles, but it quivered tellingly at the corners and he looked down trying to disguise the fact before looking back across the room again.

As the pair of them stared almost apologetically at each other, an unwelcome silence suspended itself between them. Ianto sighed inwardly as he felt a huge wave of regret start to slowly creep over him. A few minutes ago, downstairs, he'd thought he was being quite brave in giving in to the impulse to stay and talk. But it was obvious now that what he was assuming was bravery had actually just been a case of him not thinking the situation through properly.

As the cringe-worthy silence continued, he came to a decision. In future he was going to make a point of ignoring all similar impulses on the grounds that they were bound to end up resulting in one great big fucking mistake; especially if they were related in some way to Jack Harkness.

He looked around the room, desperate not only to find a distraction, but also to disguise the fact that he was praying for a hole to appear beneath his feet, thus sending him tumbling gratefully down to the floor below and out of Jack's line of vision.

He'd genuinely been expecting Jack to take the lead in all of this, but suddenly the 'all singing and all dancing's' bravado seemed to have left him high and dry, and this fact alone was quickly transforming their situation into a very unpleasant and awkward one. Okay, the fact that they seemed to feel just as uneasy as each other was making him feel a little less self-conscious, but it was clear that something had to give, and soon; they were getting nowhere like this.

He forced himself to drag his eyes away from the bookshelf and slowly allowed them drift back across the room to focus on Jack. As they acknowledged each other he returned the tentative smile that was given.

Jack started to fidget uncomfortably on the spot. "Are you sure you don't want a drink?"

"No, I'm still fine, thanks." He gave an exasperated sigh and pushing himself away from the sofa, straightened his posture. "Well, we're certainly not gonna win any Oscars for this little performance, are we ….."

Propping himself up in the doorway Jack slipped both hands into his pockets and allowed a soft breath of defeat to escape. "I'm sorry, Yan, … but this …. me … you… being here, right now ….. it doesn't feel right. It's obvious you don't really want to be here …."

Ianto, stiffened, immediately affronted by the accusation that he alone should be the cause of the awkward atmosphere that was suddenly surrounding them. He scowled over at Jack as he continued with his assessment.

The soft American tones were pained and told of just how disappointed he was with the situation. "Yan, look at you; you're too scared to even set foot in the place. I'm surprised you didn't leave the door open just in case you felt the urge to run away again."

As Ianto's frame stiffened even further Jack sensed a firm denial coming on. But he didn't want this to be another issue for them to fight over; how quickly, or how slowly, things were going to move between them was only ever going to be Ianto's call, and just because they'd had this one meal tonight, it didn't mean that either of them should feel obliged to take things to the next level.

He raised a palm, silencing the other man before he'd even thought of a way to respond. "No, it's okay, Yan, this isn't your fault. I know I've made you feel like this. I shouldn't have pushed you into coming up here, and, please don't take this the wrong way, but I'd rather you just left if this is going to be too much for you." He bit into his bottom lip; a million and one regrets raging through his head as he finally admitted. "I don't feel right about this either, if I'm honest."

They remained as they were, eyes fixed on each other, both wanting the same thing …. but both going completely the wrong way about getting it.

As the stale-mate continued, Jack broke the silence again. "Yan, I'm serious, we can always do this another time. Just let me know when you're ready and then we'll try again." Still deliberately staring straight over at him, he lowered his voice. "That's if you do still really want this, of course."

Without saying a word, Ianto made his way around to the front of the sofa and slowly sat himself down on it.

Jack watched on, but also said nothing.

Going with his first instinct and determined to stick with it, Ianto forced himself to remain cool and composed as he settled himself back in his seat. Jack's acceptance of his hesitancy was starting to make him feel beyond guilty; the man had latched on to his need for an escape route straight away, but instead of ridiculing him or forcing him into doing something he wasn't happy with, he'd simply given him the option to leave again, no hard feelings.

What he couldn't understand was, why was it always him that managed to fuck things up? Why did it always have to be him putting the block on everything? Why couldn't he just say 'fuck it' and start to enjoy himself for a change?

He knew deep down that he wanted this, and no amount of self-denial could ever change the fact. So why did he keep on adding brick after brick; making his climb higher, instead of just knocking down the whole fucking wall?

It was this fear, the fear he had of being rejected, and the knowledge of just how badly he'd be likely to react to that rejection. But who was to say things would ever get that serious? Maybe if he could just look on this as a 'fling' rather than hoping for the impossible, then maybe he _would_ be able to enjoy Jack's company for a while. After all, the man himself seemed determined that something should happen between them. What did it matter what Jack was looking for? The simple fact of the matter, for now, was that he was looking to experience something with him.

Trying to ignore the fact that Jack was not only still holding his tongue, but was still staring intently over at him, he looked around the room for a second time before finally letting that bottled up guilt come flooding out. "I appreciate what you're trying to do here, Jack, but I think we both know that this is my fault. It's been me every time that's fucked things up. And I've not really got a plausible excuse to give you. It's just that I've got so much shit floating around inside my head and, I don't really know how to explain it, but, on top of everything else, it just feels weird being here again. Never thought I'd be back, if I'm honest."

Jack sighed loudly then nodding understandingly he pushed himself up from the doorway and slowly made his way 'round to sit on the opposite sofa to face him.

Ianto looked up from his knees to acknowledge his presence then drawing a deep breath of air through his nose, held it before slowly letting it back out again. "Jack, none of this is because of you, I don't want you to think that you've pushed me into doing anything. I know I'm hard work ….." He paused to laugh at Jack as he raised both brows and nodding jokingly. "…. and that the only reason we're having to suffer this fucking stupid situation is because I'm the one with the problem …. "

Jack lowered his eyes, focussing on first his knees, then the rug further across the room. Ianto was right; he _was_ the main reason that they'd managed to progress no further than the day they'd met. But, who was he to start laying blame when he hadn't exactly made it easy for the poor guy? Maybe if he'd been a little more sensitive himself, had considered whether he'd be able to deal with certain situations before throwing him in at the deep end, then maybe they wouldn't be sitting here right now. Despite what Ianto might like to think, they were both at fault in many ways.

They locked eyes again, and seeing the same level of worry and uncertainty still lodged firmly in Jack's gaze, Ianto wondered if it might be a good idea to diffuse the situation at last. As he winked quickly over at him the corners of his mouth began to curl teasingly. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna make a bolt for the door."

Jack's shoulders sagged as he released the chest-aching breath he'd been frightened to let go of. "Thank god for that. I haven't scared you off, then?"

"Me? Scared? Have you forgotten who you're dealing with, here?"

As Jack feigned uncontrollable fear and quaked in his boots they both found a reason to laugh again. Immediately the tension slipped, unhindered, from the room.

Standing, Ianto offered down a hand. "I think maybe we should ease ourselves in with a little gentle conversation to start with, what do you think?"

As Jack gripped on tightly to his fingers, he pulled him to his feet. "Also I'm thinking that maybe we should adjourn to the kitchen for a coffee after all, 'cause the way we're performing? I think it's gonna be a very long night."

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ HJ IJ JH IJ HJ

.

.

.

"Any news on when you'll be taking over, yet?"

They'd forgone the rigidity of the kitchen in favour of relaxing back in the living room, and happy with his initial and deliberate attempt at keeping the conversation civil, Ianto took a sip of his coffee before pulling a face.

Jack placed his mug on the table and jumped to his feet with a grin. "I'll get the sugar then, shall I?"

"No, it's okay …." He continued to pull a face but nodded for him to sit back down again. "Like I said, self-imposed torture; I had all the treats I'm allowed for one day, in one go, downstairs."

"Well, if you're sure …." He re-took his position on the opposing sofa and with an exaggerated and drawn out straining noise coming from the back of his throat he reached out for his mug again.

"So? Come on then. The show. Any news?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." He took a sip as he shook his head. "No, no definite dates as yet. But Jerry had a meeting with his lawyers the other day; word on the vine is that this other guy is promising a kiss and tell when he finishes."

"So, he's definitely still going then?"

"Oh, yeah, no question. He could walk away tomorrow if he wanted, but there's something going on between him and Jerry. He seems to have some sort of a hold over him, it's like he's deliberately dragging things out for some reason."

"So why doesn't Jerry just sack him, then?"

"He did. And that's when the guy came out with the threat to go to the press."

After taking a sip of his coffee Ianto flicked both brows in that very teasing manner of his. "So come on then, how many skeletons are gonna come creeping out of your cupboard and make a few quid at your expense?"

Aware that his whole frame had stiffened, Jack forced himself to relax his posture a little, then it took merely a second for him to think up a quip to hopefully rescue the situation. "Well, if I'm lucky, then none."

At this point he was torn between lying completely, or going with partly admitting the truth by using joviality to disguise the true severity of the situation.

"And if you're not lucky?" Jack's answer was telling Ianto one thing and one thing only; he had something to hide. He already knew of that 'fact or fiction' list of his, but he couldn't see that having anything to do with this.

"If I'm not lucky?" Although the smile was still firmly in place there was more than just a hint of 'broken man resigned to his fate', about him.

"Hmmm." Ianto nodded thoughtfully, then sipped slowly from his mug in the hope that this new air of indifference might encourage Jack to let on maybe a little more than he was originally intending.

Jack sat back in his seat and crossing one leg over the other, allowed his right ankle to rest just above his left knee. "Well, let's put it this way. If I'm very, very unlucky ….. then a whole fucking graveyardful."

He stopped right there, unwilling to share any more just yet on the grounds that he might manage to scare him back out of the door after all.

"Hmmm …..." Ianto gave it a moment to suggest that he was considering the information sensibly then pitching his head down a little he lifted one brow. "Jack? Ever considered you might be in the wrong profession?"

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

Another hour (and yet another caffeine boost) on, an outline of how they should approach things had finally been drawn up.

Saturday night seemed to be the most obvious choice for their weekly get together. They were to go on a date after the evening performance to a location where they could just talk and continue to get to know each other on a deeper level, then, but only if they both felt right about it, Ianto would stay over; eventually leaving with Jack when he shot off on a Sunday lunchtime to do the matinee.

Depending on how things had gone the night before, it was agreed that Ianto would hang around in the general area of the theatre so that they could make use of there being no evening performance, then maybe find somewhere to have a drink or two before going their separate ways later.

In addition to this, and, again, if they both felt that it was the right thing to happen … as Wednesday was Ianto's day off, it was agreed that he would stay at Jack's on a Tuesday night, and then as before, leave with him when he left to do the following day's performance.

The Welshman himself had already come to the conclusion that the pair of them managing to have completely different days of the week free was a pain in the arse. So, without actually having said anything to Jack, he'd already come to the decision that as soon as he'd started to feel comfortable with things, he'd make an effort and change his own day off from a Wednesday to a Monday, therefore giving them the chance to spend the whole of Monday together as well as the weekend.

He did at more than one point begin to panic over how real everything was suddenly starting to feel, but fought the demons away each time by reminding himself of just what it was he was going to be experiencing every weekend.

.

.

Glad that it was all finally straight in his head, and more than surprised that he hadn't started to hyper-ventilate over the fact, he peered happily over at Jack; assuming that he'd be as pleased as punch himself that something a little more concrete had a last been put into place.

With a satisfied nod, he re-iterated the final plan. "So, that's every weekend, then, and a stop- over on Tuesday nights. I take it that's okay with you?"

Instead of receiving the enthusiastic response he was expecting he was greeted with silence and on closer inspection he couldn't help but notice that, with his head still bowed, the expression on Jack's face wasn't exactly an overly joyous one.

Suddenly, and making Ianto start a little, his head shot up; eyes opening wider in one of those eureka moments. "No, actually, I'm not 'okay' with it."

The harshness of his tone, predictably, set Ianto off on one straight away. "Why the fuck not?" He folded his arms quickly in a stubborn sulk. "Sounds like the ideal set up to me. Anyway, I thought this was what you were after all along?" He wasn't actually certain whether to go with feeling insulted by Jack's knock back or confused, so he went with both.

Not feeling threatened at all by the defensive stance Jack was still adamant. "Ianto? Do you know what just happened? 'Cause I sure as fuck, don't. I thought we were supposed to be trying to work on making this something special. Instead, I feel like I've just completed a frigging business transaction. I want to get to know you, for god's sake, not have a fucking board meeting twice a week."

Still shaking his head, he shot both arms out to the side in exasperation. "What's next? You contact my agent to see when I'm free to answer some of your questions?"

"Well, that'd be interesting ….. considering it's me that's supposed to beyour bloody agent …"

He did feel a little guilty for taking the wind out of Jack's sails, so restricted his show of mirth to a self-satisfied chuckle.

Jack scowled jokingly as he began to make his way over the kitchen and pausing just before he disappeared he glanced back with his eyes narrowed . "Just remember, Ianto, nobody loves a smartass …"

He waited for Jack to turn away again then wetting one finger he drew a line downward through the air, chalking that particular little victory up to himself.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

Almost another two hours had passed and, despite the copious amounts of coffee imbibed, eye-lids were starting to become unavoidably droopy. As both men finally succumbed, and nodded off completely, Ianto's mobile began to sing loudly at them from the arm of the sofa. They both jumped out of their skins then, in typical male pride fashion, tried to act as if they'd been awake the whole time.

Jack tried to snarl through a yawn. "Who the _hell _is texting you at two in the frigging morning?"

"Two thirty actually." Ianto yawned himself, then after reading the message with a chuckle, and with no attempt whatsoever to bring Jack into the loop, he sent back his reply.

He looked up a minute later to find Jack staring straight at him.

With a quick shrug to suggest it was nothing important, he offered. "Oh, it's nobody; just a guy I met last week, that's all."

And things were only ever going to go down-hill from that point.

Straight away Jack's head was filled with images of chaps, boots and a bare ass. But the memory that was having the most impact on him was the one of Ianto giving himself up totally to the other guy as he'd pressed him up against that wall and kissed him.

He tried not to frown as a pang of jealousy began to eat away at his insides. Ellie had seemed so convinced that it would just be a one nighter …. so why was Ianto still in contact with him?

As the man himself smiled just a little too happily at him, oblivious of the fact that he was assuming he might actually know the guy he was referring to, Jack felt a major hissy fit coming on.

As he allowed himself to become even more irritated he felt his face begin to twitch as his features changed accordingly. "Problems?"

"Not really." Still blissfully unaware of the effect the message and his reaction to it was having on the man opposite, Ianto sat back in his seat and shrugged again. "He just wants to know if I'm going down the club tonight, that's all."

"And are you?" He bit straight away … the bare-assed bastard was hitting on his man again and it was really starting to piss him off, now.

"Not sure ….." Ianto chuckled to himself again, as if caught up in a pleasing memory that obviously didn't involve Jack. "…I'll keep him guessing for now; I know what he's after."

Jack's hackles commenced with what was promising to be a very hasty ascent, and as yet another image of Ianto and the other guy completely filled his vision, they quickly began to make their way toward the critical marker.

"Really? And what might that be?" As his top lip quivered, his smile, although deliberately warm, was fighting a losing battle with the desire to become a sneer, and quickly giving in to the temptation, it contrasted only briefly with the ice-cold stare that was giving the man opposite, daggers.

Without having a clue what effect his next comment was about to have on Jack, Ianto innocently confirmed his suspicions about the identity of the sender. "I went home wearing his favourite cap last week. He's already texted me twice since then to ask for it back."

"So, just give it back, then."

Taking a deep breath, he decided he could do this. There was absolutely no need for him to get all worked up like this. Ianto could meet who he wanted, they were free agents and by acting like this he was just making himself look ridiculous.

With a gasp, Ianto fell back in his seat, incredulous at the suggestion. "Give it back? Why the fuck would I wanna do that? I mean , come on, Jack. Where's the fun in that?" He was still shaking his head as a satisfied grin started to creep over his face. "Oh no, if he wants it back he can play a few of my little games first. I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this one."

Surprisingly there was no burst of steam from Jack's ears, but both the hackles and jealousy levels did manage to reach melt-down status right at the very same point and to say the end result was explosive would be just a slight understatement.

Standing abruptly, Jack's eyes blazed, growing wider and wider as he stared down at Ianto with a manic look about him.

His humour suddenly deserting him, Ianto's face silently crumpled as it became awash with confusion.

Inside his head Jack's conscience was screaming at him _'of course he's confused. As far as he's concerned he's done nothing wrong ….. and he hasn't_, _has he, Jack ….just stop this ….. you're just being stupid and making an idiot of yourself so just get a fucking grip, will you? … Ianto can do what he likes, when he likes and with who he wants … and if he likes that scrawny bare-assed bastard there's nothing you can do about it …. Just try not to think about how they behaved were when you saw them together ….. or what they're gonna be doing tonight ….. oh fuck, he's gonna be with him tonight …'. _

He tried to remind himself again that he had no hold over Ianto and that as far as their current situation was concerned, this crazed reaction of his was going to seem completely irrational to the young man.

Unfortunately, all he could see in his head was Ianto melting into that kiss and all he could hear were the sighs that had sounded over to him.

A scenario of how things would probably go if Ianto did decide to go down the club tonight began to play out inside his head and it made him ache inside. He tried to rationalise again, reminded himself that they were free agents, but suddenly the only important thing for him was Ianto's last comment … he'd said he was going to have a lot of fun with this one …. those were his exact words.

Was that how he saw people, then …. as nothing more than a bit of fun? Was that how he saw him?

Before he could do a thing about it he rounded on the dumbfounded Welshman and let him experience the full force of his jealous side.

"Is that what _I _am, then? Is that how you see this thing with me, Ianto? A fucking game? Just having a bit of fun with _me_, are you? You've deliberately left me hanging on by my fingertips for weeks ….. stringing me along …because it's '_fun' _?

"No!" Ianto shot up, meeting him eye to eye; the pitch of his voice rising at the same alarming rate as his confusion.

"Or perhaps you '_have' _just come up here tonight for a quick fuck after all. Is that what this is, Yan? You're after an anecdote to amuse your friends with every time you go out to dinner? Or were you hoping to be one of those skeletons in my closet, Ianto? Is that it?"

Stunned into silence, he could nothing but stare open-mouthed at Jack as the man turned in the direction of the spare room; thrusting a hand back in his direction as he went.

"Come on, then. If that's all that this is to you, let's get it over and done with shall we? Let's fuck, Ianto. I'll give you a story you'll never be able to forget."

"Jack! Stop it! What the fuck is wrong with you all of a sudden? Jack, talk to me. Where the fuck is this coming from?" He angrily batted the hand away. "Look, I don't know what your fucking problem is right now, but the one thing we are NOT gonna do tonight is FUCK! Okay?"

He still wasn't sure what he'd done to provoke him, but it didn't make him feel any less of a shit for bringing this reaction out in him.

Unaware of the other man's remorsefulness, Jack's sneer was almost hateful. "What's my fucking problem? Oh, I don't know Ianto. Perhaps it's because I'm feeling just a little stupid at the moment. Maybe that's it. Whady'a think, hmmm?"

Still convinced he'd been played, he laughed down at the floor, appalled by his own gullibility. "You know, while you've been having a right old laugh over this I've just spent the last four weeks of my life driving myself crazy because of you. How sad does that make me? I've been thinking about you non-stop, Ianto Jones … I'd pretty much convinced myself that if I gave you enough time, you'd eventually come around to the idea of us being together. But no .…. you've just been playing me for a fucking fool, haven't you ….. you never wanted what I did at all. This has just been one big fucking game for you, hasn't it …. you bastard …."

Bewildered, Ianto shook his head slowly; totally thrown by the verbal assault. He'd never meant to hurt him by keeping him hanging on like this, and anyway, with the constant texting and then sending him the pizza that night, as well as following him to the park, it seemed as if Jack was almost enjoying the game.

His reaction right now wasn't making any sense at all ….. if Jack was so disappointed with how he'd gone about things, then why had he bothered to come and find him at the shop the other day? Why had he insisted on sending that same message, over and over day after day? Something wasn't adding up, there was something else going on here and he wanted to sort it, but what the fuck was he supposed to say to make things right?

As the man seething opposite him quieted for a second; appearing from the outside to be fighting with an inner demon, finally Ianto managed to find his voice. "Jack, I don't doubt that you genuinely feel I've done something to offend you, but I'm sorry, I really don't know what it is I'm supposed to have done."

Looking utterly helpless, he gave a quick shrug. "The only thing I can think of is that this situation between us? You're reading it all wrong."

Jack forced himself to breathe slowly. He knew he needed to get a grip before he ruined things completely. He'd spent so many years always being the one half of a partnership that was willing to share that he'd forgotten just how irrational and spiteful he could become with these jealous rages of his and it was so long since he'd experienced one as intense as this, that he'd let himself get worked up into a state before he'd even had time to realise what was happening.

He knew now, more than ever, that he was ready to let Ianto in. Willing to share, not just in the physical sense, but needing to share every doubt, every demon …. every secret. He'd never felt so certain before about somebody, or in turn what he wanted with that person, and could only assume that this jealous side to him was making an unwelcome reappearance because of some deep seated insecurity regarding his real need to have that person as a permanent in his life. And the thought of losing Ianto now that he'd found him was, quite simply, terrifying.

Frustratingly, even with knowing how important this thing with Ianto was to him, he couldn't think about him without wanting to scream at the top of his lung with despair and after only four weeks he was lucky that he still had any hair left. The man was so confusing; so annoyingly confounding.

As a good looking guy himself he'd never had to worry about somebody playing hard to get before, or of someone simply being unsure, as in Ianto's case, if whether they wanted to get to know him or not.

It sounded conceited, he knew, but he was normally fighting guys off … but not Ianto Jones …..oh no, he had to be different didn't he. The one guy, the _only _guy, that he'd ever felt a real connection with …. and he couldn't make up his fucking mind about him.

They did feel the same way about this 'thing' they had between them ….. he was certain of it. So why was it, when he was prepared to stand there and lay his feelings on the line for him, that this infuriating man was so unwilling to commit, even just a little to him? He'd persisted, pestered, pandered, put himself out on a limb …..all for this goddamned Welsh guy and all he could give in return was …. 'Hmmm, I'm not sure'.

Surely he deserved a little more than that for his efforts? And now the guy had the nerve to say he was thinking of getting all friendly/friendly with Mr Bastard Bare-ass. Well it just wasn't on ….. No wonder he was getting himself into such a state all of a sudden, he was being treated like a frigging idiot. Did he deserve that? NO!

His resentment began to rise steadily and slowly but surely it began to ease the jealousy from its top spot. The more he thought about their situation, the more he felt that he deserved a little more consideration and respect from the Welshman. So why the fuck was he so reluctant to show him either of those things?

Exasperation finally getting its own way, he couldn't stop a derisory snort from making itself known; Ianto's uncharacteristic and irritating new passiveness was starting to grate on his nerves and suddenly he felt another tongue lashing coming on. "I'm reading this all wrong, am I? And why do you think that is, Ianto? Any ideas? Do you think it might possibly be something to do with the fact that right now I'm getting so many mixed signals from you, I don't know what the fuck to think anymore?"

He sighed deeply as he realised that this was nothing to do with the little runt down the club anymore, this was all about getting a little respect from someone that was willing to let him spend weeks fretting over something that shouldn't even be an issue.

The fight and fire leaving him and already harbouring a deep regret for most of what had already spewed out of his mouth, his frame sagged as finally he was defeated.

The next time he spoke it was with a voice so quiet, you'd be forgiven for thinking his calm and collected twin brother had just entered the room "Ianto, just tell me straight, pleeeeeease once and for all; are you serious about this, or not?"

"Yes."

Pleasingly, there'd been no hesitation with the answer, but Jack could tell by Ianto's defensive posture that things weren't quite as simple as that definitive 'yes' might have suggested.

Guessing it was his turn to say his piece, Ianto took a few quiet breaths before starting. "Jack, I wish I had some simple answers for you. But I don't know what to think right now."

He swallowed again, wetted his lips and ached inside as his heart fought a battle with his head over whether to admit the truth or not. In the end, the voice of reason thumped loud and clear and following its advice he took a chance on being honest. "I do know what I want …. I want this. And, yes, I know I should just say bollocks to it and get on with things, but, and I know this is going to sound stupid …. I'm scared. I'm shit scared of not fitting in, I'm shit scared of everything that hasn't even happened between us yet; I'm scared I won't fit in with everybody, I'm scared I'll say or do the wrong thing and embarrass you, I'm scared I'll over-react and hurt somebody … and …. I guess I'm scared that after a while you'll just come to your senses one day and realise that, compared to all the others around you, I'm just too normal."

He gave a quick shrug, embarrassment overwhelming him as he finally admitted. "You'll be okay, you'll be able to move on and start again … but by that time it might be too late for _me_."

Jack's body rocked as a surprised gasp blustered out. Propelling himself away from the wall, he shook his head in despair as he closed the gap. "Ianto Jones, you are such a fucking idiot sometimes." He stood directly before him and managing to ignore the impulse to gently touch one cheek, instead he opted for a reassuring hand over one shoulder. "_That_ is exactly the reason 'why' I like you so much; you're 'you' ….. you idiot … you're normal …."

"So, I'm just a novelty for now, then. Is that it?"

"No! That's not what I said and you know it."

He quickly forced himself to calm down again before sighing as he forced his fingers back through several layers of hardened gel. "This business, Ianto? The people? Being on stage and performing to an audience that loves you? It's brilliant. There's nothing better. But it can also be one scary fucking ride …. and I'm not afraid to admit that at times it can drive me to breaking point."

Ianto waited patiently, his eyes never leaving Jack as he continued to drag his fingers through his hair like some deranged professor.

"Imagine a merry-go-round ….." He swirled a forefinger around in front of him. "….. getting faster and faster and faster. It never stops being fun, but some days you get so fucking dizzy you just have to let go and fall off."

There was a resigned desperation about him, an acceptance of a situation that wasn't altogether appreciated and as their eyes met, the truth finally came out.

"Well, that's the part of me that needs you most. Okay, yeah, there's the physical attraction … I happen to think you're the hottest thing this side of the Atlantic, by the way …. and yes, you can drive me insane at times. But the real me? The one that falls off of that ride every now and then? That's the person that wants to be with you ….. wants to experience being 'normal' with you ….. and I'm sorry, Yan, but I really don't know how I can make this any clearer for you …. because it's quite simple really …. I just ….. want ..…. you. My incredibly hot, and excruciatingly frustrating, normal Welsh guy."

The room went eerily quiet as his 'Welsh guy' just stood there staring vacantly as he allowed the words to sink in.

After a couple of seconds, Jack cupped his face with his hands and a despairing groan sounded out through his fingers. "Oh, God, I've fucked up again. I'm sorry. Shit! I've gone too far again haven't I …"

"NO! ….. No … no …" Quickly shaking his head Ianto stretched out a hand to lay a reassuring touch on Jack's wrist, then closing his fingers around it, he gently pulled one hand away from his face in the hope that the other would follow. "You just took me by surprise, that's all ….. and I never realised how much you … I mean …. oh, fuck you're gonna think I'm such an ungrateful bastard ….. but …. you haven't forgotten that I need to take this slowly have you? I'm not prepared to commit to anything …. us, until I'm completely certain that what I'm doing is the right thing. You do understand that, don't you."

"No, I understand that, of course you're not." He reached over to take hold of one hand. "All I'm asking for now, is that you give me the chance to get to know the real Ianto Jones. We need to have those chats we promised; we need to talk on the phone for hours, go for walks together, go out for a meal occasionally, go to the movies …. and, yeah … going along with what we've already 'arranged'. We can see each other a couple of times a week to start with."

As Jack released his hand, Ianto slipped both into his trouser pockets and his bottom lip began to protrude just a little as he reflected on Jack's sudden acceptance of their 'arrangements'.

Finally, he gave a firm nod as he came to a decision. "Okay, so it seems we may have found our solution at last. But you do realise that I want to keep this casual, don't you … I … don't expect _you_ to change your 'lifestyle' …." He waved punctuation marks in the air. "…. And also, by the same token, I myself have got no plans to stop going down the club and because of that I'm not prepared to start making promises I know I won't be able to keep, okay? "

Jack was quiet for a moment, but then laughed softly at himself as he realised that he would've been prepared to give up that side of his life had Ianto have asked; something he'd never thought he'd be willing to do again, if he was honest.

He'd made a vow to himself a very long time ago that he'd never go exclusive for anybody ever again. But such was the hold that this man had over him, that, already, and within just weeks of meeting him, he was quite prepared to give up the one night stands. Playing together would be acceptable, that was different … but even without having slept with this normal Welshman, he just knew that the thrill seek ….. that need for the adrenaline rush of something quick and desperate with a complete stranger was something that he'd be able to live without from now on.

The fact that Ianto was still up for the chase hadn't come as a complete surprise, but he was still hopeful that things could change. They were going to have great fun with threesomes, or foursomes, or whatever, regardless of how else things might go; they were going to make a great tag-team … those poor suckers out there were going to wonder what the hell had hit them.

Still, for now all he could do was just go along with what Ianto wanted and hope that this jealous streak that was suddenly coming out in him didn't cause too many problems.

"Hey ….." Not wanting Ianto to think that he was losing his edge, he tried to sound convincing as he raised his brows in exclamation. "…. you think I'd wanna deny all those cute British guys out there the chance of getting to experience this?" He swept a hand from top to toe.

"No, not for one moment." As the eyes rolled, the tongue tutted. "Just make sure you don't go getting yourself into any situations you might regret, because as your London agent I'm looking to keep you in work for as long as possible and thereby earn my ten per cent."

"Mercenery."

"Whore."

They grinned at each other briefly before Jack stepped forward at which point they found themselves hugging impulsively; holding on tightly, neither totally convinced that this was the end of their problems but both relieved that things seemed to be back on track again for now.

"So …" Ianto was the first to speak. "If we've established that we're both okay with keeping this casual for now, shall we think about setting some ground rules as well?"

"Yeah, sure, and you've obviously thought of a few, so you go first." Preparing himself for the worst, Jack took the few steps necessary to allow him to lean nonchalantly on the wall.

Ianto nodded then glanced around, distracted, as he decided which issue to start with first. "Okay, first up, please try to keep Tom and Jerry ….."

As the relevance of the names, when said consecutively, hit home, their laughter was both loud and spontaneous.

Jack gave a lilting sigh as he gradually calmed down again. "How has that never occurred to me before?"

Ianto grinned as he wiped at his eyes. "You've got to admit, it does suit them. I mean, one's always got his claws out and the other one resembles a small rodent."

"A small rodent with the dress sense of Quentin Crisp!"

Jack's grin grew painfully wider as he delivered the observation and as Ianto squeaked out a "Yeah." in agreement, they both fell to pieces again.

After a moment Jack sighed again. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"Oh yeah …" Ianto rubbed at his throat. "….. have you got any juice? My throats parched now."

"Yeah, sure. Shall we adjourn to the kitchen again? I'll get us both some."

.

.

.

They settled down with a tumbler each and looked much more relaxed as they stretched out; legs sliding out in front of them as they both yawned loudly.

"So ….." Jack tried again. "You were saying?"

"Oh yeah …..." Another swig of orange juice later and Ianto felt fit to continue. "…. could you please try to keep Tom and Jerry ….."

He paused as Jack snorted. "Stop it!" He waited for Jack to control himself again. "As I was saying …could you please try to keep 'those two' as far away from me as possible?"

"No problem. Anything else?"

"Yeah." He put his glass down on the table and folded his arms behind his head as he yawned again. "If you're fucking anyone that I'm going to have to come into contact with, could you not flaunt the fact when I'm around? Not particularly bothered what you do in your own time, you understand; I just don't want some hoofer to think that you don't give a shit about my feelings."

"Not gonna happen, Ianto. Next?"

"Do you mean not gonna happen, Ianto …. in a 'you're not going to be fucking any of the cast' sense, or do you mean not gonna happen Ianto ….. in a 'you're not going to flaunt the fact' sense?"

Jack's head fell and he looked balefully out of the top of his eyes at him. "Um, I think we both know the real answer to that one, don't we ….."

He still wasn't altogether sure if he would be going down that route with any of them, though with all of them having as much to lose as him it did seem to be the safest option ….. if he did ever get the urge, of course.

"Just checking." Ianto teased him with a smile that suggested he was fully expecting him to fill him in on all the dirty details after each event.

Jack smiled back. "Anyway, there's nothing to say you couldn't join in, sometimes, if you wanted. At least that way they'd know where we stand with each other."

A familiar wave of concern crossed the Welshman's features. "But surely by doing that, they'd get to know for definite about me and you and ….….. ah, no, hold on; I forgot …." He flicked his brows despairingly. "You lot are all in the same fucking boat, aren't you."

As Jack laughed at his quip he debated over whether to go with his final stipulation or not. Quickly realising it was, in fact, the most important one of the lot he drew in a calming breath and just went for it. "One last thing."

He waited for Jack to acknowledge him with a nod then came straight out with it. "If I ever find out that you've fucked about with Tom again, just the once, even, …..you won't see me for dust, understood?"

Again, as earlier, there was that awkward silence. Ianto took another swig of his juice as he waited for Jack to digest the comment.

Finally, Jack inhaled deeply the let the breath out again deliberately slowly. "I'm really sorry you felt the need to say that, but, okay, yeah, I won't try to deny that something's happened since you were here last, I think you've already guessed that. But it was just the once, Yan, and it was a mistake. I let him get me drunk and he took advantage of the fact. But there is no way that anything is ever going to happen with him again."

The final promise didn't quite out-weigh the pain caused by Jack's confirmation that something had indeed happened, and as Ianto tried not to think of the two of them together he found it almost impossible to keep the anger from his voice. "I don't give a fuck if it was a mistake or not. I don't trust the wanker and I know for a fact that he's just using you. He'll try again; you know he will, even if it's just to get one over on me. The fucker hates my guts."

"Hey, I don't care much for him, either, you know. But don't forget my hands are tied … I still have to work with him for now."

Still trying not to think about it, Ianto gave a shrug. There was no point arguing about it now, this was getting them nowhere. Only time would tell if the bastard was going to be an issue or not. "Just bear in mind, though, that if I do ever catch him coming on to you again ….. I'll break his fucking legs."

Jack's laugh barked out around the kitchen. "Oh, yeah, that's reeeeeeal casual, that is, Yan."

"Just saying, like." Ianto tried not to grin too much at the thought of all the pain he was hoping to have an excuse to cause. "Right, so come on, then, how many ground rules have you got?"

Jack stretched out further in his chair, twiddling his thumbs as he mused, then grinned broadly as he realised the response his first suggestion was bound to draw. "Would you consider attending anger management classes?"

"No. Fuck off. Next question."

Jack sighed dramatically, his mock disappointment not fooling anybody. "Fair enough, it was worth a try." He grinned. "In that case, how about, if we're in company, and I mean, specifically, the guys from the production …." He paused for effect. "If somebody starts to get your goat …. and let's face it, Yan, it doesn't take a lot, now, does it ….. could you possibly see your way clear to discussing what you're thinking of saying with me first, so that I can get the chance to tone it down just a little? Y'know, so that I could edit out all the little bits that I didn't want you to say, maybe."

Ianto's arms were folded defiantly. "In other words, I'd get to say exactly nothing."

And there was that grin again. "Now you're gettin' the hang of it!"

The ensuing chuckle from them both only ended because Jack remembered what he had to ask next.

"Just one more thing." He straightened his posture, his hands resting neatly in his lap as he continued to stare in all seriousness across the table.

They held eye contact for a couple of seconds and then Jack came out with the only two words that he felt were necessary.

"No Jason."

Ianto's features remained impassive as he sat apparently motionless; the only actual movement coming from his feet as they flexed anxiously over his crossed ankles that remained out of sight beneath the table.

Finally he shrugged across at Jack, a genuine confusion sounding out with his rebound question. "Why would you assume that he's still an issue? I haven't heard from him since he called that morning to say he needed to get his stuff."

Jack tried not to show how his sudden and overwhelming sense of relief was affecting him. It looked like Jay was keeping good to his word for the moment, but he still needed that reassurance from Ianto that, even if the guy were to come crawling back on his hands and knees; crying and begging, he wouldn't go there again. The attraction that those two had had for each other wouldn't just disappear overnight and as much as Ianto tried to make out that it wasn't, the connection between them had been more than just physical.

That particular bond had to be with him now, but if Ianto were ever to find out what had happened that night between him and Jay, regardless of his reasons for going through with it, he could kiss goodbye to everything he and Ianto had just spent the last few hours compromising over.

He gazed sadly at the Welshman. Whether he was being endearingly naïve, or whether he genuinely believed that this was the end to him and Jay, this acceptance of his that everything between them was finally over, was all that he had himself to keep his own hopes alive at the moment.

As they continued to share a look, Jack made use of the moment by making their situation perfectly clear. "No Tom …. and no Jason …. agreed?

"Sure."

Jack inhaled sharply. "Agreed?"

"Yeah, okay, fine, agreed. Fuck me, Jack, I don't even text him anymore. Have you already forgotten about that cretinous wanker he lives with now, or something?"

"No." How could he ever do that? That bastard was the other fifty per cent of his problems.

"So …" Ianto checked his watch. "At my reckoning, the tube should be up and running again soon. I'll give it another half an hour then I'll check out the cab office to see if that starts early as well. I know some of them are twenty four hour."

Jack gave a quick nod, a relieved smile acknowledging the fact that they'd managed to get through the night without actually killing each other. "Time for one last coffee?"

Ianto's sigh was deep and weary. "Yeah, go on then. But then I really need to get home and get some shut eye; I'm not gonna be much fun down the club otherwise."

"Hmmm." That was as enthusiastic as he was ever going to get over that little matter. "I'll get the kettle on, then, shall I?"

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"Right, so, tomorrow, then." Jack rested his backside on the back of the sofa, spreading his legs slightly so that Ianto could stand between them.

"Ooh, fuck me, yeah. Good job you reminded me." He slipped a second arm into the necessary sleeve then shucked his jacket up over his shoulders. "Did you have anything else planned for tomorrow afternoon? Or can you make any time?"

"Ah …." He looked reproachfully out through his lashes at him. "I was assuming it would be an evening affair."

Ianto sighed, disappointed and parent-like at him. "Come on then, let's have it."

"Jerry wants me to meet somebody that's travelling up from some theatre in Devon. He's arranged for us to have a drink at the bar before the matinee starts."

"Great." The movement of his eyes suggested that it wasn't. "So when _will _you be free then? I think we can forget about 'you' getting over to us, can't we. So, do you think you could meet us outside Covent Garden station about four? It'll only take five minutes or so to walk to Leicester Square from there; we'll just have to go to the Odeon instead of the one we planned. But if you _can_ make it there for that time, then we'll make the five o'clock showing no problem."

Jack gave one big and over-exaggerated nod. "Right, four o'clock, Covent Garden, got it."

As Jack's hands slid their way underneath his jacket and settled on his hips, Ianto did his best not to display the sudden rush of mirth he was suddenly experiencing.

"So …" Jack didn't bother in the slightest to hide how pleased he was feeling. "… it seems that we may have progressed a little further with things. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Hmmm." He stepped closer, forcing Jack's hands to slip further around him and causing the most ridiculous of grins to appear. "Yep, you're right. But I still can't help feeling that there are still lots and lots of arguments to come yet."

"Ah …." Jack angled his head slightly, his gaze suddenly sage-like. "….. but that's the beauty of it, you see? Lots and lots of arguments can only mean that there's going to be lots and lots of make-up sex."

The Welsh shoulders sagged jokingly as the owner of them chuckled loudly at the comment. "Trust you to lower it to your level."

Jack laughed then gave a rueful sigh as he linked his fingers and pulled Ianto in closer. "I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk earlier; I don't know what came over me, I guess all this uncertainty had started to make me feel a little bit paranoid."

"Don't worry about it, we all have our little moments ….. Exhibit one!" He raised both hands and laughed as he angled his both forefingers at his own temples. "Head case extraordinaire!"

Jack laughed quietly at him, appreciating his attempt to deflect from the real issue …. an issue that he ironically failed to appreciate because he knew nothing of its existence …. that jealous streak of the man before him.

"Oh, I meant to say …" The fact that Jack may or may not have acted like a jerk earlier had already seemed to be forgotten. "Thank you for dinner ….. and more importantly … thank you for not putting it on Jerry's tab. I did notice you made the effort."

"No problem." Jack's smile was sincere and he held Ianto's gaze as he tightened the hold that he already had on him.

As his eyes drifted down, Ianto found himself focused on a soft and inviting mouth. Managing to divert his gaze he met Jack's again and tried to read what the American was thinking. The blue was intense and he felt bereaved as it slowly began to disappear as staring pupils swelled, the black holding his attention before dragging him in further.

His mouth going dry, he tried to swallow but his throat was refusing to cooperate and still hypnotised by the cobalt/noir diffusion he felt himself being drawn in more and more.

At the edge of his vision his was aware that Jack was smiling at him, it was a gentle smile, a knowing smile as if he were aware of every thought racing through his brain …..….

With a gasp inward he quickly looked away.

"What's wrong?" Voice raw, Jack sounded genuinely disappointed. In truth he was surprised that Ianto had lasted that long; he knew only too well that that would have come way too close to an emotional experience for him.

As expected the Welshman was agitated and uncomfortable with the situation. "Stop trying that hypnotic eye shit on me. It won't work; you're not gonna pull any of your soppy bollocks on me, so don't even bother trying, okay?"

"Is that so? We'll have to see about that, won't we ….."

As Jack laughed quietly at him as he stared, disgruntled, back. "Give it up; you're wasting your time. Oh, and while we're at it, stop sending me those sodding text messages as well."

Jack straightened and choked out a devastated gasp; his feelings apparently in shreds. "You don't like my messages?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I _do_ like them, even if they are a bit weird. I just happen to be of the opinion that they're no longer necessary. So, no more weird texts, okay?"

"Okay …" The pout was that of a scolded child.

Ianto gave a defeated groan, grasped onto either corner of his shirt collar and dragged him closer then after a quick snarl of "What the fuck am I letting myself in for?" he kissed him hard …. partly to distract him …. but mostly because that's exactly what he'd been dying to do all night.

He pulled back and smiled, more than satisfied with his efforts, as Jack blindly followed and lunged after him hoping for a little more contact.

With a finger pressing hard on to his lips to still their progress he bade his last farewell. "See you tomorrow; the taxi should be downstairs by now."

"He'll toot." It was as pathetic a whine as Ianto had come to expect from the man and before he could object he was taken completely by surprise as Jack kissed him tenderly, lingering with a gentle movement that took his breath away and unsurprisingly it lasted until a horn actually did toot outside.

They separated and stayed with heads resting together for a minute.

"So, are we really gonna have a go at getting this right?" Jack pulled him closer by the lapels of his jacket and pecked him lightly again.

Ianto looked as shocked as he felt by the fact. "Do you know? I think we might."

.

.

.

As he closed the front door Jack spun on the spot. Then with a very loud "YES!" he levied himself over the back over the sofa before bouncing up and down on it several times until he lost his footing and fell off, narrowly missing the coffee table.

Approaching the ground floor Ianto smiled to himself … he could hear his loud whooping from two flights down.

Stepping up to the taxi he acknowledged the third different driver in less than twelve hours and reached out for the door handle, but catching him mid-step his mobile caused him to reverse out from the vehicle again.

Glancing in apologetically at the cabbie, who sent him a grudging smile in return, the Welshman checked to see the new message.

**xx J xx**

He looked up at the kitchen window to see Jack waving triumphantly down at him. He mouthed 'bastard' up at him in the hope that he might see it and guessed that he had when he gave him the bird in return.

.

.

After one final wave Jack stood gazing wistfully down at him and suddenly completely engulfed by a whole new enthusiasm to see Bloody Notting Hill, Ianto finally climbed into the taxi.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

tbc.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

.

.

.

The Smooth Crininimal

.

.

.

As his call remained unanswered, Jack sniffed in a noisy rush of air then quickly ran through the pre- rehearsed message he'd decided to leave should he be passed through to voice-mail. Almost instantly, and saving him the trouble, the call was abruptly taken, but instead of the dulcet Welsh tones he was expecting, he was greeted, firstly, by some very loud music thumping out in the background and secondly by a distinctive London accent that for reasons that weren't immediately obvious, sent his stomach into a spin.

"Okay, speak. Who's calling my man?"

_His_ man?

At first it was one of those embarrassing 'did I dial the right number?' moments. Then, remembering that his cell had actually dialled the number for him, Jack was very, _very_ quick to respond.

"Where's Yan?"

"Who wants him?"

Jack bit back as the cocky confidence began to hit every wrong button going. "I do! Now, would you mind telling me just who the fuck _you_ are?"

"His boyfriend ….. so what the fuck do _you _want him for?"

Before charging headlong toward that huge red rag being waved down the line at him, Jack took a moment to consider that maybe he'd misheard the guy and just in case he had, he forced out what he thought, under the circumstances, was a rather polite. "Sorry, what did you just say?"

"I said, Uncle Sam, that I'm his boyfriend, so come on, who the fuck are you?"

The resulting growl matched the glare beautifully. "Put … him …. on."

"He's busy. Call back."

Jack rubbed a finger over his right temple; the pulse that had started to throb there was becoming irritating. "Okay, fella, I think I've been more than polite, here, but obviously that kind of shit doesn't work with you. So listen good; because if you don't do as I say, I promise I _will_ find out who you are … and then I'll come find you. Do you understand? Now, stop _fucking_ me around, you arrogant _son_ of a bitch and do something sensible for once in your sad and pathetic life. Get Ianto for me …. NOW!"

The nerves he'd already been experiencing, now mixing in with this unexpected anger, were making him tremble. This wasn't a feeling he was accustomed to. Yeah, he could lose his shit just as well as the next man, but it didn't happen very often; the situation had to be pretty severe for him to react like this.

He already had a pretty good idea of who it was he was probably speaking to, but even if it wasn't him, this was still somebody that Ianto had felt comfortable enough with to let them take care of his cell … and on top of that this person had had the nerve to call themself his 'boyfriend'.

Of all the times recently when he should have stuck up for himself; avoided being forced into situations that he wasn't comfortable with, why now, was it, that he could suddenly find the balls to fight his own corner? Was the prospect of losing Ianto such a frightening one that he was reduced to making an embarrassment of himself with these idle threats?

As the voice on the other end adopted a deliberately patronising tone he tried to ignore it.

"Okay, man, keep cool; you'll do yourself a mischief if you're not careful, and we wouldn't want that, now would we? Right, I've just seen him and I can tell you that he's just on his way back from the piss-pits. There, panic over. Are you feeling a bit better now, my love?"

Through the muffling of a deliberately placed hand the next thing Jack heard was. "Yan, honey, I've got some hysterical Yank on the other end. Shall I tell him to fuck off?"

Jack's mouth dropped open as another barrage of abuse prepared itself to let rip, but fortunately for everybody, though mostly himself, it didn't come to that.

"Jack?"

The sound of Ianto's voice threw him completely and he quickly wracked his brain as he tried to remember the excuse he'd thought of earlier. He'd already just made a complete fool of himself with that other guy, so having a very good reason to call at ten thirty at night would be a good move in terms of rescuing his reputation.

"Jack?" The confused tone was creeping slowly towards being one of concern. "Is that you? Are you okay?"

He snapped himself out of it. "Yeah, yeah, sorry, I …" He corpsed again as he realised he still couldn't remember those important lines that he'd rehearsed so well, such a short time before.

"Okay, come on, Jack, out with it. You're starting to worry me now. What is it, are you cancelling tomorrow? Or is it something really serious?"

Jack sighed silently with relief as Ianto unwittingly gave him the prompt he'd needed. "No way, I'm not cancelling anything with you …. ever. I was just calling because I've stupidly forgotten what time I was supposed to meet you guys tomorrow."

"Oh. Well, couldn't you have phoned me in the morning to ask something like that?"

Disappointingly, Ianto sounded almost put out by the fact that he'd called him. Okay, so, yeah, maybe he could have called tomorrow, but would it have hurt him to sound as though he was just a little pleased to hear his voice, regardless of whether his reason was necessary or not?

"Yeah, I guess." He sighed again as he realised he had no option other than to go along with this now that he'd started it. "But, you know how it is ….. I was just sitting here in front of the t v ….. doin' nothin' and thinking about things and then, bam, it hit me ….."

"Jack? Are you checking up on me? 'Cause if you are ….."

Okay, so maybe that had been a little too elaborate for the situation. "What? No! Of course I'm not. Anyway, how much of a sad loser would that make me, huh? Come on, Yan … you don't really think that's my style, do you?"

Still over the top? He wondered. This was getting more ridiculous by the second. There was pleading your case ….. and then there was just holding an arrow to your head with the word guilty written on it.

He decided to rein in the court room theatrics in just a little; he should have known from past experiences that they wouldn't impress Judge Jones. "Anyway, why should I feel the need to check up on you?"

"You shouldn't." Mr curt and unconvinced was still holding court.

"Exactly…." He just couldn't resist giving him that extra length of rope. "…. but just out of curiosity, who was the kid that answered your cell?"

Convinced he could now hear Ianto chuckling quietly to himself, he felt even more stupid and smacking the heel of his hand between his eyes he wondered how much more of an idiot he was going to make himself look before the call was over.

There was definitely a distinct amusement about Ianto's voice as he felt obliged to admit. "That was Dixie."

"As in Pixie and Dixie?"

"No….."

Okay, so now Ianto was blatantly laughing at him, was he? Not with him ….. at him. But even he had to admit himself that his pissy tone was getting stronger by the second.

Still sounding amused, Ianto gave a sigh. "You remember the guy from last night? The one that sent me that message?"

Did he remember? How the fuck was he ever going to forget that little episode?

"Well, his surname's Dixon, and everybody calls him Dixie. I think it's quite catchy."

Jack tried; he really did ….. but the words just seemed to come tumbling out all of their own accord. "So are genital warts."

The snort at the other end was more than audible but, still, Ianto went with playing dumb; pretending that he hadn't heard him properly. "Sorry?"

"Nothing." He felt a major sulk coming on. "So, why did he tell me he's your boyfriend? I don't recall you mentioning that little piece of information last night."

The Celtic bark was quickly subdued and a much calmer Ianto chuckled his way through his explanation. "Oh, the guy's desperate, he says that about everybody, take no notice of him."

"I wasn't. So why did he have your cell?"

"Jack, stop it."

"Stop what?"

"The Spanish fucking inquisition, that's what." There was possibly a slight hint of anger creeping into his voice. "Last night we agreed to see each other on a casual basis and _this …_ is not being casual, Jack."

His pissy head made an unwelcome return. "Yeah, okay, fine, you've made your point; now humour me. Why did he have your cell?"

"Jack, stop it; you're really starting to piss me off now. I just let him borrow it to call a ride home, that's all. Happy now?"

"Are you leaving with him?"

"Okay, that's it; I'm going, bye Jack….."

"No! I'm sorry, Yan, wait …."

"Look, whatever you're doing at the moment is none of my business, and whatever I may be thinking of doing, or not doing, is none of yours. But if you really insist on knowing ….. I haven't made my mind up yet, but, having said that, well, let's put it this way …. if you could see what I'm looking at right now ….."

Again, the words slipped out before he could stop them. "Hey, a bare ass isn't ev ….. ry …. thing …"

Ianto stayed quiet for a second, waiting to see how much deeper Jack was going to drop himself in the shit and when nothing else insightful was offered he gave him a gentle nudge. "Go on, you were saying?"

The resulting pregnant pause gestated just long enough for him to jump straight back in to continue with his important line of questioning. "So come on then, Jack. How the _fuck_ do you know what he's wearing?"

"Yan, I'm so sorry."

The game was up. He knew for certain that with every word he said from now on he was going to be digging his grave deeper and deeper; there was no option, now, other than to tell him the truth. That bastard cat had well and truly stuck its head out through the drawstring … and what a game to give away.

Over and done with as quickly as possible, he decided was his best hope for survival, though, even then, the chances of Ianto just brushing this aside were less than slim.

Before he could bottle out, he just went for it. "I might have caught a glimpse of him last weekend."

"Last wee ….? So you were checking up on me last Saturday, as well, then."

"No, Yan ….."

There was no mistaking that Welsh anger now, it looked like it was game over after all. Still, he couldn't just give up on him … not now, and certainly not after he'd managed to cover so much ground with him the night before.

He could hear in the way that his own voice wavered he was starting to sound desperate, but he didn't care; if he failed to convince him that his actions of late were well intended, then he stood to lose a lot more than just face over this . " ….. no, don't you see? That's just it. I wasn't checking up on you, I swear. I just needed to see you, that's all and I know you won't believe this, but … I was missing you. I wanted to come inside and find you, I needed to talk to you … but when I saw you outside, with him, I couldn't pluck up the courage to come over."

At the other end of the line, and with the sudden burst of anger gradually dissipating, things were suddenly becoming much clearer. Earlier in the week, when Els had said she'd bumped into Jack, she could only have been talking about outside the club, because, thinking about it now, it had only been earlier that same evening that she'd spoken to the others about going along to the Heath the following day. So she couldn't have told him before then, and the little minx must have known all along that Jack had seen him with Dix. …. Which in turn explained his unexpected reaction to the text message … Jack knew just who he'd been thinking of meeting up with here tonight, and was jealous. So, again, where was the 'casual' part coming in to all of this?

As for turning up on the Sunday … he'd deliberately not mentioned to Jack that he'd seen him propped up against a tree that afternoon, and Ellie, herself, was under strict instructions not to mention anything either; Jack's punishment for that little piece of undercover work was going to be dealt with in spectacular fashion tomorrow.

The fact that he'd been spying on him the night before that, though, was still bugging him. And as for this barely disguised attempt at keeping an eye on him, tonight? Well, right now it felt like his privacy was being invaded. Okay, most people would give their right arm to be stalked by somebody that looked like Jack, but there was no way he was going to spend every day from now on wondering if he was being spied on every time he left the apartment, or being afraid to talk to other guys 'just in case' Jack might be watching.

He could feel that destructive side of his anger threatening to boil its way up to the surface again and quickly came to a decision. He'd let this one ride for a while, he'd only just gotten this far with the man, so he wasn't prepared to let it all go just yet. But they still had some issues to sort through though, that much was obvious. But not tonight ….. and definitely not with an audience.

"Jack?" He was tempted to go with being understanding and forgiving, but deep down he knew he had to let him know that he'd fucked up with this, and even more than that … he'd pissed him off big time.

"Yeah?"

He could already hear the wariness in Jack's voice; it was starting to sound as if he'd given up hope, and he was no doubt already assuming that he'd blown everything again.

Despite the urge to reassure him that they were still okay, he finally decided to go with what he knew he had to do. "Look, just do me this one favour tonight, will you? I can't be dealing with you right now … so, fuck off ….. before I say something we might both regret."

Jack's silence was painful to hear, but, and although he knew it would be a futile exercise, he still gave in to temptation and began to vent anyway. "I can't fucking believe you came here last week. You're unbelievable, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know, and I'm really sorry. Please, don't let this fuck everything up, I'll make it up to you … somehow."

He waited for a response from Ianto, but none was forthcoming. He'd fucked up, then. …. Great.

Accepting his fate, his voice began to fade. "Okay, I guess I'll just be going then."

"Oi!"

The shout took him by surprise, he'd been expecting that to be the end of the conversation. "Oh, um, yeah?"

"I thought you wanted to know what time for tomorrow?"

"Oh, of course, yeah, sorry, you've thrown me a bit with all of this ….." He tried not to sound too delighted that the option to go with him was still open to him. "…. so, yeah, what was it again?"

Ianto paused deliberately before feeding him. "Two thirty."

"Two? I thought you said f …" Aware that he'd just walked straight into a big Welsh trap, he found himself hoping that a little levity might help his cause. "Hey, that's cheating ….. and nobody loves a smartass, remember?"

"No? Well, guess what? Nobody appreciates being spied on, either. Now just fuck off before I change my mind about everything. And I _mean _everything."

"Right, okay, gotcha, I'm going … and Yan? I'm so sorry ….. I …."

"Jack, will you just shut the fuck up and go ….." He could tell by the change of timbre in the other man's voice that he'd learnt some sort of a lesson, and more than aware that he hadn't really wanted to react like this himself, he gave him just a little something to take to bed with him. "… I'll see you tomorrow … at _four. _ But Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"No more checking up on me …. And Jack …."

"Yeah?"

"About tomorrow."

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget your toothbrush ….."

Before the comment had time to sink in the line went dead at Ianto's end.

.

.

.

As his expression of total shock morphed into a delighted smile, Jack fell back on the sofa and pressing his phone to his lips, he gave it a noisy kiss. In a matter of just seconds he'd been reprimanded, forgiven and then given an invite to spend the night with Ianto at his place.

Folding his arms behind his head and stretching out to rest his feet on the coffee table he couldn't help but chuckle ….. boy, was this one gonna keep him on his toes.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ H IJ JH

.

.

.

The last time Jack had glanced at the neon display it had been just after one thirty. Tossing and turning, first under the duvet and then on top of it, with an overactive mind playing out one hopeful scenario after another he'd not managed to drop off even just the once.

It was still hard to believe that after weeks of feeling utterly defeated in his efforts, quite suddenly, Ianto was back in his life again … and it felt amazing.

Even more of a surprise was that he'd already agreed to meet up on a regular basis, and who knew what could come from that? They might be able to make this work; they might not. But for a little while, at least, he'd get to have the pleasure of his company.

As the tune continued to revolve around on replay in the back of his head, his eyelids flickered in an attempt to bring him back into the land of the living. Another moment later it registered that the annoying tune was, in fact, his cheesy ring tone.

Hazily making a note of the fact that he'd been asleep for no more than half an hour and unwilling to move his jaded body any further than was absolutely necessary, he stretched out his right arm and clawed at the edge of his cell with his fingertips.

Stifling a yawn he pressed down once on the answer button and as he brought it up to his ear his delicate drum was assaulted by a very loud Welsh bark. "Jack! Answer yer phone, yer fuckin' bastard! Oh, 'bout time. Where the hell have you been? I've been calling …."

Suddenly finding the impetus required to sit rather than recline, he shot up on the bed with a jolt. "Yan? Where are you? What's wrong?"

He was slurring. Not too badly, but it was enough to tell Jack that he'd had a fair bit to drink since they'd last spoken.

Despite the fact that it was now the early hours of the morning, Ianto being drunk yet again wasn't too much of a concern. But what was promising to become more of a worry was the distant voice of an elderly gentleman, threatening to run somebody off of his property ….. but not before calling the police first.

As Ianto began to speak to him in a more considerate tone, Jack could tell that he was deliberately trying not to sound so drunk, and this only confirmed his suspicions regarding the severity of the situation. "Jack, I appear to be locked in this gennalman's garden, so could you please inform him that I am not a burger."

"A burglar?"

"Exactly! That's just what I thought, 'diculous ….Anyway, he seems to be under this 'pression that I'm some sort of a crininimal."

"Criminal?"

"Jack? Now lizzen …. s'portant …. you need ta wake up and consenate ….. you keep repeatin' everthin' I say."

"Yan, I'm awake and I'm listening, okay? And I'll sort this …. but I need to speak to that guy for a second, so I need you to hand your phone over to him, okay?"

Instantly a gruff voice sounded at the other end. "Who is this? Do you know this young man? I think you should know that he's trespassing on my property and I have every reason to believe he was intending to steal from me."

"Yan? Steal? No, sorry, you've got the wrong guy there, I'm afraid." He'd sort of guessed what the answer to his next question might be, but knew he had to ask it anyway. "Sir, could I just ask what it is he's actually told you?"

The old guy chuffed out a disbelieving laugh. "He tried to feed me some ridiculous cock and bull story about losing something in my garden; claims he was trying to retrieve it. But there's no sign of anything here ….. so it was obviously just a ruse to gain him access to my property."

"Riiiiight. I see. Is he on his own?"

"No, unfortunately not. There's some loud mouth on the other side of my garden wall shouting abusive language, and if he doesn't put a stop to it soon it won't be me calling the police, it'll be my neighbours."

It suddenly dawned on Jack that the noise he'd been trying to ignore in the background was in fact somebody screeching obscenities. "Sir? Yeah, hi, me again. If I was able to tell you specifically what I think my friend might be looking for, would you be prepared to let him look for it and then let him go?"

"You're not actually British, are you? How well do you know this man? Are you qualified to vouch for his character?"

"Absolutely. And I can assure you that all that's happened here tonight, is a case of my friend having a little too much to drink and consequently he's behaving like an idiot. So, if I could just press on here, and hopefully before your neighbours get the chance to intervene … Sir? Would I be correct in assuming that he's looking for a black leather cap?"

"He's been telling me the truth, then?"

"Unfortunately, I'm one hundred per cent certain of it. If you could just let him have a look around your garden that would be great. And in the meantime, if you could let the other man come inside, I'll try to quieten him down for you."

"Very well, but I should call the police simply for the bloody disturbance they're both causing."

"Please, no. No police. The gentleman you are looking at right now is actually a manager within a very up market department store in your area and getting arrested is not going to go down well with his employers. Surely you don't consider having one night on the tiles a reason for losing your job?"

One night on the tiles? Who was he kidding? It was rapidly becoming clear that Ianto was quite fond of these little nights out of his, and even more worrying was that he didn't seem to have a shut off point, well, if he did, he frequently ignored it in favour of getting himself into one unsavoury situation after another ….. and that could prove to be a bit of a problem in the future.

As the seconds continued to tick by, he realised with a heavy heart that there were still several issues regarding Ianto's behaviour that they needed to discuss, and, unfortunately, he could only see that leading to yet another row. Maybe he should keep the conversation light and jokey, he wondered, that way his comments might be taken constructively rather than as an insult. His very next thought involved the words pigs and fly.

The gentleman at the other end, sounding just as weary, sighed heavily before addressing his intruder. "Very well, go ahead; find what it is you're looking for. And you young man …."

Realising that this comment was being directed at him, Jack snapped himself out of it and listened carefully.

"If you would care to wait for just for one minute, I shall bring the other boy in from outside."

There was a muffled, rustling noise followed by muted voices and then, just as he'd been expecting to, Jack found himself bristling at the same cocky voice from earlier on.

"Look, whatever it is you've got to say, I don't care, okay?"

"Trixie!" As if they were old mates, he gushed the name in the same cockney accent back down the line at him.

"Don't get fuckin' clever, Yank; I know it's you. And I also know you know that's not my fuckin' name, so if you're clever, you'll just fuck off back to cowboy country."

"Oh, wow. Like now I'm really fuckin' scared. You got me shakin' in my yee ha boots, here, boy."

With normal play resumed, Jack's regular accent, laden with sarcasm, and with more than just a hint of menace added for good measure, would have told even the dumbest of people not to fuck with him.

Before Dixie could respond, and with his snarl audible as he spoke, Jack quickly got his point across. "Look, kid, just so you know, this old guy is gonna call the police any minute, and if he does, I will hold you personally responsible for what happens to Yan. Now, before that happens, would you care to explain what's going on?"

"What's goin' on? I'll tell ya what's fuckin' goin' on, Rawhide. That Welsh wanker over there lobbed me favourite cap over this blokes wall and now he can't fuckn' find it. That's what's goin' on!"

"I thought, when I phoned earlier, Yan said you were leaving."

"What's that gotta do with anything?"

"Nothing, I guess. I was just under the impression that you'd found what you'd really come out looking for and that you were pissing off to crawl back under that rock where you belong, that's all. Where do you belong by the way? Just in case I need to come find you some day?"

"I ain't gotta tell you shit, Jock."

Jack laughed out loud at the deliberate mispronunciation; the kid was sharper than he sounded. "Touche. Yan told you my name then?" He felt suddenly comforted by the fact.

"Told me? Jesus, I'm sick of hearing it. It's fucking Jack said this and Jack does that and I'm like, okay, alright mate, change the fuckin' record, will ya?"

"Found it!"

As Jack beamed at his end of the line, the jubilant cry sounded from a distance.

"Oh no fuckin' way, man."

As the desperate groan came down the phone at him he couldn't help but feel just a small amount of pleasure over the fact that Trixie sounded completely devastated.

"What the fuck have ya done to me 'at, you stupid Welsh bastard? Do you know how much it fuckin' cost me? Look at it! It's fucked!"

Ianto, beginning to sound not only tired, but also tired of playing the game all of a sudden, seemed quite unrepentant. "S'only fuckin' pond water, s'not gonna kill it, is it?"

Jack chuckled happily to himself as he listened on from the comfort of his warm and cosy bed, but as they continued to argue the toss, and with the Londoner growing rapidly frustrated with the slurring man in front of him, voices gradually started to rise in volume again, so schooling himself, he quickly chose to re-take control of the situation.

"Dixie!" He'd deliberately used his correct name in the hope of getting his full attention, plus he still needed his assistance with Ianto, so it wouldn't pay to upset him even more.

"What? You should see what he's fuckin' done to it, it's ruined. The geezer's a fuckin' lunatic. I tell ya what, you can have him, you're welcome to him, mate."

At his end of the line Jack was looking just the teensiest bit amazed. So, he was letting him have him, was he? Hell-oho, reality check, pal. Ianto was already his to start with!

He deliberately refused to respond out loud and when he did speak again he made an effort to keep his voice level. "Look, dude, I'm really sorry about your cap, and I'm sure that Yan will give you the money to get a new one. But in the meantime, for his sake, not mine, you understand, I need you to do me a favour. Could you get him out of that garden, sit him down somewhere out on the sidewalk … and then go home … just leave him for me to deal with, yeah?

"You know, I can't believe I'm saying this, but that's the best fuckin' suggestion I've heard all night. I mean, don't get me wrong, he fucks like an absolute maniac on a mission, but that's what worries me; he might actually be one. The geezer's a fruit loop; a nut case and so, as suggested, I'm outta here ….. so good luck with him, mate."

Although he was experiencing a certain amount of jubilation, Jack's laugh was quiet as he pointed out, what to him, was something really obvious. "Dixie, trust me, if you really think those things about him, then you haven't met the real Ianto, which I can only say … makes me as happy as hell."

"Yeah? Well the pair of you are welcome to each other. Now hang on a tic while I get him outside and then I'll pass the phone back to him, okay?"

"Yeah ….. and thanks for this, fella."

"Yeah, well, like I said, he's a maniac and, in my book, anybody that can fuck like that deserves a little bit of respect …. even if they are completely bonkers."

It was a bittersweet moment for Jack, on one hand he'd just been given a tempting little insight of what he could expect to experience with Ianto, yet on the other, it still hurt like fuck that this other guy had managed to indulge in those delights with him first. But, even now, it wasn't the issue of them simply fucking that was his problem, it was that intimate moment they'd shared before the event that was still eating away at him.

Then it hit him. At last, it was gonna happen, with him, tonight. But what if Yan came away thinking he was a shit lay? What if he was so nervous that he couldn't get it up? What if they both felt so awkward that they both sat there all night with their limp dicks safely tucked away? Or …. looking at it from a different angle, what if it turned out to be the best fuck of their entire lives? There was always the danger that anything after that would seem an anti-climax.

As the sound of squabbling and Ianto protesting sounded down the line he finally decided that … fuck it … any kind of climax with him would be better than none at all, so what the hell was he worrying for?

.

.

.

.

"Jack? He's juss walk off and left me onner groun. Jack? I don unnerstan. Why'm I on m'own? And why've I gotta sit onner groun?"

"Listen, I need you stay right where you are buddy. Hey! Ianto, are you listening to me? I need you to listen, Yan 'cause I'm gonna hang up in a sec; I need to get hold of Els. Now, where are you, exactly?"

"Zactly? Not a fuckin' clue….."

"Okay, not helpful. What about street signs. What's the name of the road?"

"Nnnnnope. No signs."

"Brilliant."

"Yep, this street … has no fuckin' name ….. how fucking stupid is zat?" He paused before taking a breath and as he suddenly broke into song the rounded Celtic tones echoed loud and clear all around him. "Where da streets aff no-oh naaaame. Where da streets aff no-oh naaaaaaaaame. We're still buildin' den burnin' down …"

"Yan! Shhh! Stop singing."

"But I don wanna stop zinging."

"Okay, but sing quietly." His eyes already watering from laughing at the first performance, his heart melted instantly as he heard the softness of the next; it was gentle, like a child singing secretly to itself.

"I'm onner road to nowhere …come onnnnnside…."

"Yan?"

"Yeah?"

"That's really nice. You keep singing like that while I phone Els to come get you, okay?"

"Okay … I'm onner road to nowhere. ….."

Shaking his head and trying to decide if he'd ever heard anything so sweet in his life before, Jack forced himself to hang up and as he scrolled through his list of contacts he made his way down to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water.

He could just imagine the response he'd get if he dared to tell Ianto he was sweet. Oh, but how he wished he could see him sitting there right now, all alone, singing quietly to himself. No, on second thoughts, he didn't want to envisage it, he wanted to be there with him, putting his arm around his shoulders and singing along with him; they could go on that road to nowhere together, just the two of them …. then when they eventually got there he'd slap the frustrating son of a bitch, very hard, for being such an idiot tonight.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

Ellie opened her eyes, groaning, then squeezed them tightly again before lifting her head from the pillow and opening them again.

"Poxy phone. This'd better be important. And if it's Jones he can kiss my arse; that boy is all out of favours from me."

She checked her mobile and in a split second answered it. "What's wrong? Jack? Where is he? What's happened to him?" So much for the bastard kissing her arse, then.

Her heart thumped painfully as she listened to the reassuring American tones at the other end. "Hey, it's okay, hun, take it easy; he's fine."

She let out a long sigh of relief. "Where is he?"

"Well, that's just it, you see, I don't know …and neither does he. I think you're gonna have to call him and get him to describe where he is to you."

"Oh shit. So where are you, babe?"

"Well, I was asleep in my bed until I got a call about half hour ago."

"Jack? Do you know where he's been?"

He could hear the hesitancy in her voice. "Yep."

"And did he mention who he was meeting?"

"I kinda guessed. So much for the one nighter, eh? Did you go with him?"

"No, I didn't." She was sulking over something; he could hear it in her voice. "I tried to persuade him not to go, but he's such an obstinate bastard. I told him he was being an idiot and that he was going to end up ruining everything."

"And what did he say to that?"

"He told me not to involve myself in things that I didn't understand. Can you believe that? How long have I known him, Jack? I _do_ fucking understand how these things work between you guys, but I remembered how you reacted last week and ….."

"Hey, it's okay, shhh, Els, don't worry. I'm sure if I'd let on that I knew the guy and wasn't happy about him seeing him again, then maybe he wouldn't have made such an effort to meet him tonight. And if it came to it, he could've just left the cap with a barman or something. But I didn't tell him how I felt, Els, so he has nothing to answer for, okay?"

"He doesn't deserve you ….."

"Yes. He does. And as far as I'm concerned he can have me for as long as he wants me."

"You know, he's had me hooked like that for years." She gave a deep sigh. "But he is just so frustrating sometimes. He makes me wanna scream."

Jack's sudden burst of laughter suggested he was in total agreement with her. "Yeah, you, me both."

She laughed quietly with him then fell silent as something particularly nasty occurred to her. "Is he still with …?"

"Trixie? Nah, I sent him on his way ….. after I'd stopped the old guy whose garden they were standing in from calling the cops, of course."

"Please don't tell me he got violent."

"No, we were lucky tonight, he only made it as far as the happy stage. In fact, when I rang off a moment ago, I left him sitting on the sidewalk singing Talking Heads to himself."

"Psycho Killer?"

"No …" He chuckled loudly at the appropriate suggestion. "….. Road To Nowhere."

"Oh …." She sounded genuinely shocked. "You do surprise me."

Whilst the Welshman was presumably still sitting there waiting to be rescued, they both had a good old laugh at his expense and gradually calming down with a sigh Ellie decided that maybe she should show a little leniency after all. "Right, I'd better give him a ring; see if I can get some sense out of him, but I've got a funny feeling I'm gonna have to ask one of the guys to go out and pick him up."

A soft breath of amusement sounded down the line. "Well, isn't he going to be Mr Popular tonight."

"Isn't he always?" She conceded quietly, her mind elsewhere as she considered who would react best to being woken at this time of the morning.

As she finally rounded off the conversation, her big smile reflected in her voice. "Okay, you gorgeous hunk of American-ness, I'll call you back when I know something, okay?"

"Is that actually a word?"

"What, okay? Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is. Speak soon, blue eyes. Mwah."

Jack blew a kiss back down the phone at her and as the line went dead he fell back against the cushions with a weary groan.

.

.

.

.

It wasn't until he opened his eyes, just under an hour later, that he realised he'd nodded off again and in what was becoming something of a habit this evening, he answered his cell.

"Hey, sweets." He tried to sound as alert as possible as he took the call. "Please tell me you've found him."

"Yeah …." It was a relieved sigh he was hearing rather than a happy one. "Larry's just dropped him off here at mine, I'm just making him a coffee, do you want one?"

"Yeah, that'd be great thanks, two sugars." As she started to giggle he tutted down the phone at her. "Crazy woman."

"You know, you might joke about it, but I'm not so sure that isn't actually the case …. and give it half an hour, when I've locked that Welsh muppet in the spare room, there's a very good chance that he's going to think I'm crazy as well."

Not for the first time whilst talking to her this evening, Jack burst into spontaneous laughter and with his sighs pitching down tone by tone as he calmed himself again he looked for some confirmation that he'd correctly understood her intentions. "You're keeping him prisoner? He's gonna love that."

"Don't care, he should have listened to me in the first place. The tosser's a raving lunatic; he deserves to be locked up. Okay, I'd better shut up now; he's just coming down from the loo."

"So where did Larry find him, then?"

"About six streets away from the club ….. and get this ….. he was still singing."

"Oh, you gotta love the guy. Is he there yet? Can I speak to him?"

"Yep." She agreed. "You most definitely have. And, yep, here you go, babe, I'll pass you over and I'll see you and your cute ass later on today."

"Are you hitting on me, woman?"

"And incur the wrath of Genghis Jones? Not bloody likely, here you go; he's all yours."

A deep and vaguely Welsh grunt sounded down the line.

Jack ignored it. "Hey …." It might only have been an animalistic noise but it was still good to hear him again. "….. how ya doin'?"

"I take it you mean aside from feeling a class A prat?"

Jack's face opened in a show of pity. Having sobered up somewhat and now aware of what he'd just put everybody through, the poor guy sounded so dejected.

He was sorely tempted to just hang up, right there and then, and find an all-night cab rank so that he could make his way over to him and give him the cuddle that he now deserved. "Hey, nobody's calling you a prat …" And he wasn't. …. But he _was_ going to call him much worse than that the next time he saw him.

"Well, they should." Ianto was insisting. "I'm sorry I disturbed you earlier …. I'm such a wanker."

"Hey, as somebody pointed out to me just a few hours ago, what you get up to in your own time is your business. And if jerking off is your thing, then …."

A deep sigh interrupted his moment of joviality. "Jack, don't joke about this, I'm so sick of fucking everything up all the time."

"And, I won't lie to you, I'm growing tired of you getting yourself into these situations all the time, but it's not the end of the world, we just need to sit down later tonight and have another little chat about things. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry for fucking up your night as well; I should have been honest about Trixie from the off and then maybe I wouldn't have found myself in a position where I was governed by jealousy rather than logic."

"Okay, rewind just a little there, for me…. did I just hear you actually 'admit' that you were jealous?"

"Yeah ….."

"Hmm. Thought so. That's something else we need to discuss, by the way. And just so I know I'm definitely not mishearing everything tonight, did you just say Trixie?"

"Trixie suits him better, the little ass-wipe. I can't believe that runt got a taste before me."

"Aah, might this be a nasty case of the naughty 'J' word again, Jack?"

"Quite possibly. Look I'll see you this afternoon, gotta go byeeeeee."

As the line went dead Ianto was still yelling …. "And don't forget your fucking toothbrush!"

Ellie was placing a mug in front of him. As she slowly sat down on the opposite side of the table the brow above her right eye was lifting higher and higher.

He shrugged over at her. "So? I want him to stay, nothing wrong with that, is there? He's fun, he makes me laugh and we talk all the time; we get on really well."

She sat, elbows braced on the table and peering over the top of her mug at him. "And…?" She knew there had to be more to come, this was Ianto Jones; if an evening spent in the company of another guy didn't involve sex, he vary rarely wanted to know about it.

He thought about it for a second, stared at his coffee, stared at her, focussed on the far corner of the room, then with the merest hint of smile tickling at the corners of his cute mouth he finally confirmed her suspicions. "And ….. all good things come to he who waits."

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

tbc


	26. Chapter 26

A/N : As always, thank you for the reviews and your continued support.

.

.

.

Chapter Twenty Six

.

.

.

It's In His Kiss

.

.

.

"Ah, here he is …"

Jack looked up from one piece of bad news to another. He'd just spent the last five minutes or so trying to think of a way to respond to Joe's insistent demand that they meet up some time during the coming week. And now, with Jerry's tap on the shoulder, he was forcing himself to appear interested as a guy, in his late fifties he was guessing, began to make his way over to them.

As he drew closer Jerry swept an arm out towards the newcomer. "Jack, this is Kenneth Shepherd." And with another wide sweeping motion of the opposite arm he proved to be as vomit inducing as ever. "Kenneth, you look so well, and how wonderful that you could join us today. This is Jack, the young man that I was telling you about last Thursday."

"Hi." Jack forced a smile as they went through the pleasantries.

Light on his feet and with an air of something vaguely Nureyev about him, the older man gracefully stepped a little closer.

They shook, and Jack cringed internally as his hand was fondled by the man. This was all he needed; another self-adoring old-timer who, in being gifted a little more authority than he deserved, had come to the conclusion that every single guy from the ensemble up owed him a blow job at the very least.

"So, you're the exciting piece of news I've been hearing all about, are you?" Kenneth reluctantly released his hand to glance back, impressed, at Jerry. "I see what you mean about heartbreaker, if his voice is half as stunning as his looks I believe you may have found yourself a winner, my friend."

He slowly turned to Jack again. "Prove yourself with Jeremy, here, lad, and I might have something for you in the future.

Jack smiled politely. He'd heard something along those lines far too many times over the years. Consequently, he knew pretty much what to expect this time; if it didn't prove to be an order to drop to his knees, it would be a hollow promise of 'give me your ass boy and I'll make you a star'. Abuse of power, that's all it boiled down to and he'd found himself offering up prayers on many an occasion that he'd never become as arrogant as that, or sink so low.

Still, at least for the time being, he could sleep soundly in the knowledge that the only time he'd ever gone down that particular route was because he'd actually been interested in the person concerned and not simply because he'd desperately wanted a part in their production.

He wasn't naïve, he knew that a lot of people still considered him to be finding his 'theatre feet', but that was no reason for him not to have some standards of his own, and if Jerry hadn't come anywhere near close to meeting them, then this other guy stood no chance; tempting offers or not.

Starting to feel more and more uncomfortable under the blatant stare of the man, he tried his inconspicuous best to slide further back on his stool without drawing attention to the fact. Annoyingly, as the producer's hungry eyes remained fixed they began to drink him in from top to toe and he could practically feel the guy mentally peeling away layer after layer.

Without warning, and without breaking concentration even the once, Kenneth's voice cut through the air as he addressed his host. Sickeningly, the man was still hovering behind him like some brown-nosed apprentice. "I'll have a Campari and soda, when you're ready, thank you, Jeremy."

Reaching out, and with a couple of ill-disguised squeezes above one knee, Kenneth saw fit to help himself to an uninvited grope. "And what can we get you, Jack?"

"No, really, I'm fine, for now, thanks." Starting to become annoyed, he was unintentionally abrupt as he gestured sideways at the glass sat on the bar next to him.

Over Kenneth's shoulder Jerry's head immediately pitched a couple of inches higher to glare quite menacingly, and it was at this point that Jack realised that if he was going to stand any chance of getting to Covent Garden on time, he was going to have to keep these two sweet whether he felt like it or not.

"Ah, what the heck ….." He tried not to sound too much as if he wasn't bothered one way or the other. "I guess one more can't hurt, I'll have another shot of scotch in there, then, if that's okay with you."

Face twitching curiously, Kenneth's mouth quirked up on one side as if he was suffering from some mild form of Bell's palsy. "Good boy, you know it makes sense."

The smile twisted further, slowly mutating into a leer and as a sudden tightening of the grip above his knee caused a pain severe enough to make his arse cheeks clench together, Jack did his best not to react unappreciatively. A second later his insides began to squirm as the palm of the same hand was stroked slowly up and down the outside of his thigh.

As he leaned in a little closer to him, worryingly, Kenneth was still wearing that strange smile. "We can start off by having a few drinks here, Jack; get ourselves nicely loosened up for this evening, if you know what I mean, lad."

Jack shuddered as a lecherous look appeared, making his skin crawl, and before the man's equally as offensive inference had a chance to sink in, Jerry was interrupting to confirm. "Oh, yes, Jack, sorry, I forgot to mention, Kenneth has been kind enough to invite us over to his suite later today for a little soiree . It's going to be a small affair … there'll just be the few of us there."

By 'a few', Jack knew this would be the usual instance of the other guests having just the one quick drink before subtly disappearing to leave him on his own with this guy. Jeremy, the brown-nosed, slimy bastard, had set him up.

"I can't ….." Before his indebted feelings to the man could talk him out of a decision, he quickly began to offer his apologies to the producer. "I'm really sorry, Ken …..." He quickly chanced a glance over at Jerry mid-sentence. They exchanged a look that was, of late, becoming very familiar.

Thankfully, the initial wave of guilt he'd felt was now quickly replaced by a slow release of pent up anger. It had been bubbling away inside for the last few weeks at least and slowly began to eat away at him. Who the hell did Jerry think he was? And what the fuck gave him the right to try and interfere with his plans yet again?

Determined not to give in this time he kept his voice steady as he insisted. "….. I'm afraid I've already got something planned. I'm really sorry."

"Nonsense!" Snapping his attention away from the barman, Jerry glared at him; eyes glassy and bulging and not unlike that of a mackerel that's been out of the water for just a little longer than could be deemed healthy. "I'm sure whatever it is you have 'planned', it can't be anything near as important as your career. So, do the sensible thing, Jack; make that call and cancel whatever it is you were going to do."

It was blackmail, pure and simple. Over the course of the last month or so, and without any words ever having been spoken to the affect, it had been made patently clear that, if he didn't go along with everything that Jerry asked of him, he could forget all about treading the boards on this side of the Atlantic.

Ignoring his intimidating stare, he deliberately addressed the producer directly. "Ken, I would've loved to have popped over and, well, you know, gotten to know you a bit better. And honestly, I swear if I could get out of what I have planned for this evening, I would. But you see …." He very deliberately ran a finger along on a slow and diagonal path to follow the line of one lapel. "I've made a promise to somebody else ..….. and, there's our problem, because you see, Ken … I happen to be a man that always keeps his promises."

With the last few words of his dialogue being whispered he had to admit even to himself that, for a simple case of not being able to make a social event, this had bordered on being just a touch over-dramatic.

Still, with a plan in his head, and deciding to employ both his considerable charms and sorely underused acting skills for a little longer, he went in the kill.

Without giving either man the chance to respond to his previous performance he quickly wrapped one hand around the producer's upper arm before squeezing it suggestively. This was going to be so easy. He'd seen his sort before and knew he could have him eating out of his hand in seconds if he wanted.

Rubbing his thumb back and forth in a deliberate act of claiming, he kept his voice warm and inviting. "Ken? How about I meet you tomorrow evening instead? Just me ….. and you ….. you get my drift? Let me make it up to you over dinner and then maybe afterward …."

After a quick teasing flick of one brow he finished the whole thing off with that killer smile. "Trust me, I'll make it worth your while …..so come on …what do you say, hmmm?"

The producer melted on the spot. "Sounds perfect, I'll let you have my number then we can meet up at the restaurant of your choice, although, I have to say, they do offer an excellent room service at my hotel."

Still grasping firmly onto the guy's arm, pulling him even closer, Jack leaned further forward on his stool and smiling against the producer's ear before brushing his lips lightly over its lobe, he felt him shiver in response to the sudden rush of hot breath.

Finally giving his response, he made sure to breathe out another blast of hot air just for good measure. "Ken, that sounds wonderful …"

Hot breath or not, inside he was icy cold. The experience of being this close to the man was doing absolutely nothing for him; it had taken all of his acting skills to pull this one off and as it was he'd been forced to pretend that this was Ianto he was seducing.

Ironically, he'd already decided the day before that he was going to take this guy's number, but that had only been to ensure that he could keep him sweet in case he needed to call in a favour or two in the future. But now it was looking more and more like he was going to be needing it anyway, because at some time tomorrow he was going to have to call him with a believable reason for cancelling their big date.

He was actually hoping that this promise of his to spend the following evening alone with the producer would be enough to keep Jerry off his case for a while. After all, the last thing he needed tonight was another mobile call to interrupt everything.

"Actually, gentlemen ….." As another excuse came to mind he made a point of checking his watch. He still had time to spare but was just desperate to get away from Jerry before he could think up another reason for him to change his plans. "….. I hate to cut and run like this, but I really should be making a move."

Throwing the remaining contents of his glass down his throat in one go, he hopped down from the stool and held out a hand to the producer. "It's been great meeting you Kenny. Get, Jerry, here, to forward your number to me and I'll give you a call sometime tomorrow to sort out the finer details, okay?"

Jerry stiffened; his mouth twisting unattractively as he pulled his cravat in first one direction then the other. "Actually, Jack, Mr Shepherd prefers to be called Kenneth."

"Well, actually ….." As Jack hypnotised him with that beguilingly handsome gaze of his, the one and only Mr Shepherd appeared to be, slowly but very surely, dissolving into a very un-gentlemanly mess. " ….. no, it's fine, Jeremy…." He pulled on his collar as he cleared his throat. "He can call me Kenny if he likes; in fact, I quite like it. You know, I think it might be that accent of his."

Jack grinned. The guy was actually sighing as he spoke. But as satisfying as that was, it was nothing compared to the amount of pleasure he was receiving from witnessing the recently acquired smacked-ass look that Jerry had on his face; right now it was just about the funniest thing he'd ever seen … he just wished that Ianto could have been there to see it.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH JI JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

With a hand stuffed firmly into each of his front pockets and his toothbrush wedged tightly into another one at the back, Jack leaned sideways against the brickwork of the entrance to the station and prepared to watch the world go by for a while.

It was still only three thirty, but it was a lovely day; the sun felt nice and warm on his face and with the good people of London seemingly happy for a change, he was more than happy himself to just stand there on his own for a while.

He'd already received the text he'd been expecting from Jerry, giving him the other guy's number, and tagged on at the end of it had been a firm request that he should call him at his earliest convenience to discuss something of the utmost urgency.

He was pretty certain it was going to be either a tongue-lashing for the 'disgraceful' way in which he'd recently behaved, or a confirmation of the take-over date. But as he was still pissed off for the way he'd been deliberately set up with the producer, he'd decided to make him wait for the call. Only, in making Jerry wait, that meant also, that he in turn, had to wait to find out just what it was he wanted him for.

After just five minutes of not knowing, the torture became just too much to bear. Deep down he was hoping that this was going to be the details of his official start date … because he couldn't wait to share the good news with Ianto if it was.

Steeling himself, he dragged one hand free from his denims, and reaching in to retrieve his cell from his jacket pocket, he bit the bullet and finally called him.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"Gotcha!"

Jumping with a start, Jack's elbows dug instinctively into his sides and remained clamped there by the two small arms that had been wrapped around him from behind.

After a second Ellie released her grip and, dancing her way around to stand in front of him, she gave the briefest of winks before stretching up with her arms held out in front of her.

Realising her intentions straight away, he winked, once, back at her; stooped a little to wrap her in his arms, then, with no hesitation whatsoever, he pulled her up close and just went for it ….. tongues, sighs, the lot.

"Oi!" In the background someone didn't sound overly impressed.

Jack felt Ellie start to smile. He tapped her on the back a couple of times to tell her 'no', then the full on pashing and sighing resumed.

"Er, excuse me ….."

She squealed as she was gripped tightly around the waist and dragged backwards before being dumped to one side like a lifeless rag doll.

"Right! You!" The glare was particularly terrifying. "In the gents … NOW!"

As an angry finger was pointed in his direction, Jack pulled an 'oops' face at Ellie, then smiled in his best unaffected manner at the hissy faced Welshman that was now turning on the spot to point in the general direction of the public conveniences.

Loving this caveman display, Jack quickly followed orders and began to wander over towards them. It was then that he realised that Stefan and Larry had come along for the ride as well and were waving comically at him from a distance.

He gave a quick wave back before pulling a throat slashing forefinger across the front of his neck as an impatient Ianto Jones began to drag him along by one arm.

Without warning the Welshman stopped dead in his tracks and as Jack walked straight into the back of him he was instructed. "No, fuck it, hold on a tic …. stay here, don't move ….."

Obeying the command, Jack watched Ianto as he walked back over to the entrance, then with one swift movement, and without giving her any time to react he smacked Ellie firmly, but obviously not too hard, on the back of the head before turning then striding straight back over to him again.

With the fiery redhead still complaining loudly and rubbing at her scalp, Jack yelped as a hand grasped tightly onto his left bicep.

"Right, that's better. Now …." With a single nod Ianto continued to lead the way over to the gents.

.

.

.

Of the two cubicles available, one had a lock on the door; one didn't.

Already floating on cloud nine, Jack turned to his Welshman with a shrug. "No brainer?"

"Just shut the fuck up and get in there."

Hiding his grin Jack did as he was told. "Have we really got time for this?" He wondered out loud as he rotated in the small space to find himself staring at the back of Ianto's head.

Ignoring him, Ianto shot the bolt then turned to face him. "Right, you bastard! Come on! Kiss _me_ just like you kissed that bitch out there!"

"Well , um, okay." Face suddenly serious, Jack took a step closer. "But you're gonna have to crouch down ….. you're completely the wrong size."

"Jack! Stop fucking about; we haven't got time."

As the Welshman's hand came out towards him, Jack grabbed him by the wrist. "What was it somebody was saying only last night about the naughty 'J' word? Could it have been Ianto Jones, perhaps, hmmmm? 'Cause from where I'm standin', those blue eyes sure look to me like they're turning a lovely shade of green to me….."

Dragging his himself free of Jack's grip, Ianto straightened indignantly before allowing a hand to rest on either hip. "This doesn't count."

"Why not?"

His eyes sweeping up to the cobweb covered ceiling and then back down the other side again Ianto gave a deep sigh. "Because …. because ….." He sighed again, one hand raking back through his newly shortened hair. "Because that's just ridiculous, that's why … I can't be jealous of _her_ ….… she's small ….and sexless ….. and strange."

Straitening to his full height and pressing his back against the cubicle wall, Jack narrowed his eyes for a moment as if seriously considering his comment. "Nah, sorry; not buying it. You saw us together and you were jealous, just admit it ….. oh, and I'm gonna tell her what you just said about her, by the way."

Jack's heart skipped a beat as he was pinned with one hard and challenging stare, and as Ianto continued to hold his gaze his swallow sounded out noisily in the small space between them.

This time when the Welshman's hand came up to touch his face, he made no attempt to stop it and as Ianto moved in as close as possible, he allowed him to press him harder onto the wall.

As an excited breath escaped Jack's lips, Ianto brought their faces closer together and those jealous eyes of his twinkled brightly as he gently brushed a thumb over Jack's lower lip. "You can tell her what you like, Jack … but not until you've kissed me ….."

Hearts raced and eyes locked. For seconds they just stared hard at each other. As Iantos lips parted, his breaths already coming faster, Jack felt the warmth from them ghosting over his skin and bringing a hand up between them he smiled softly at the Welshman. Stroking his fingers softly across one cheek he rested his palm there and with his lids falling he leaned in to find Ianto's perfect lips with his own; gently pressing them together.

As a hand cupped the back of his head Ianto gave a moan of appreciation. Jack forced their mouths harder together and quivered as Ianto began to kiss him hungrily; forcing his hand under his jacket and pressing a hot palm against his chest as he did.

.

.

Gradually the outside world began to fade. They lost all thoughts of the friends waiting for them outside, they lost track of time; lost track of everything until eventually they just became totally lost in themselves. This was nothing like the kiss that Jack had shared moments ago with their friend. This was two people expressing a feeling the only way that they could for now.

The kiss deepened and became one long, slow and breath-taking movement. Pulling away slowly and breaking for air they stared silently as they drew in a much needed gasp of oxygen, then instinctively tips of tongues met wetly before lips were crushed together again and a unified sigh of delight sounded out from where they stood.

.

.

Precious minutes ticked by and with neither man wanting the feeling to end the intensity was steadily increasing.

Suddenly, and with a gasp, Jack was pulling away from Ianto; raking his fingers through his hair, twisting them around, hoping to find some purchase in the shorn locks. "God, Yan, I needed this …" Then he was taking it to the next level, nipping and sucking on Ianto's lower lip before mashing their mouths together again, forcing his tongue back inside, sliding it over and around the Welshman's as he groaned loudly and accepted the assault.

The movement of lips and hands became desperate, the kiss became wetter and, after separating with yet another loud gasp, teeth met noisily as mouths cravenly found each other again.

A lifetime seemed to pass, though in reality it was only a few minutes. There were now hands straying everywhere; desperate for contact, stroking and touching. The excited noises were becoming louder, a desperate whine here, a groan there, then a loud gasping from them both as they drew in another breath each before diving back in for more.

.

.

Finally they broke again. "Okay …." As he took a step back, Ianto was panting breathlessly. "….. I'm thinking this might be a good time to stop." Reaching down with a pained look on his face, he adjusted himself. "We haven't got much time to spare now, and I can't go back out there with this."

Jack's smile, deliberately salacious, followed the Welshman's gaze downward and still breathing heavily he admitted. "I have this real effective way of making that disappear." As he squeezed his fingers around the hardness hidden behind the material of Ianto's denims he licked his lips, grinning.

Groaning at the sensation, Ianto took another step back and found himself wedged up against the wall behind. "Jack, no, we haven't got time, stop it. Oh, god…"

Jack squeezed hard again and gripping around his own hard on he laughed breathlessly before giving a tight lipped and frustrated smile.

"Oh, fuck." Ianto's blood pumped fiercely and his situation suddenly became much, much worse. "Jack, fuck it. We need to stop. Stop right now, okay?" As Jack's fingers slowly began to administer one insanely delightful massage Ianto's knees promised to give way and he fell down with a thud onto the closed lid of the pan.

"Ooh yeah, while you're down there …" Scrunching his nose and with his tongue poking out teasingly between his clenched teeth, Jack drew back his hand and reached down to lower his zipper.

"No. For fuck's sake, Jack, stop it, we haven't got time." Flustered, but merely slapping his hand playfully, Ianto stood again.

Taking a step back Jack gave a loud sigh. "Okay, fine ….. have it your way. But just remember, Mr Jones, this was your idea to start with, okay?"

"Well, now that you've mentioned it ….." Ianto gazed down at the chewing gum peppered floor between them. "I have a confession to make. This wasn't my real reason for dragging you in here … I just used the kiss as an excuse to get you alone, but you, you bastard, went and made the whole thing so fucking enjoyable I couldn't resist going along with it."

Jack's heart sank. Disappointingly, it seemed that Ianto was thinking of going down the heavy discussion route …. and just when things had seemed to be getting back to normal, as well.

"Come on then, out with it …." He folded his arms into his chest as he fell back onto the wall. "What's on your mind, Yan?"

With his ardour rapidly diminishing Ianto was suddenly serious and with a deep sigh he stood to lean back against the opposite wall. "Well, I know what happened last night was probably no big deal for you, but, I just wanted to clear the air in private before we shot off with the others, okay?"

"Okay. Go on."

Ianto drew in a deep breath. "I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry for being such a wanker last night. I don't know what the fuck came over me. The really stupid thing is that I didn't even go out with the intention of having a drink, I was just gonna meet up with Dix, give him his cap, then call it a night. But somehow everything went to shit. One minute I was joking around with Dave behind the bar; he's always winding me up. Then I was having a laugh in the bogs, mucking around with Dan Dan and pretending to beat fuck out of him for leaving those records for you …. but then ….."

"But then I called ….. and managed to piss you off so much that you felt the need to prove something to not only me but yourself. So after our call had ended, you persuaded Trixie to stay at the club, got deliberately drunk so you didn't feel so guilty about still being there with him, then ended up in some old guy's garden; splashing around with his Koi carp."

"Oh, shit ….." Ianto's shoulders sagged as he chuckled reproachfully at himself. "How did I manage to forget the fact that, along with everything else, you're my sodding psychoanalyst as well?"

Jack laughed softly and uncrossing his arms brought one up between them to consolingly ruffle his fingers through the Welshman's hair. "That's right, I am, and you can stretch out on my couch any time you want. Oh, and by the way ….. I absolutely loved the singing."

"Oh, God." With a deep groan Ianto's hands came up to cover his face. "I'd forgotten all about the singing. Fuck it! ….. You must think I'm such a sad tosser."

He looked up at Jack again and felt infinitely worse the second he found that familiar and forgiving smile waiting for him. "God, Jack, I am so, so sorry for keeping you up all night, I don't know what else I can say."

Still with that heart-melting smile firmly in place, Jack pushed himself up from the wall and enveloping Ianto in a manly hug he rested his chin on his shoulder before rocking him gently. It was a bold move and he'd expected it to be rejected almost straight away, but with an arm sliding either side of his waist to pull him in closer he wondered if perhaps they might be turning a corner after all.

Lifting his head he pressed a kiss into Ianto's hair before letting their heads rest lightly together. "Tell you what, how about we just forget about last night for now? Let's go and have a laugh with the others and then when we get back later we can have a proper chat about everything. You know, I'm thinking that maybe we've both got a few changes to consider making if this is ever going to work."

As Jack's arms slipped down to encircle his waist, with a sigh, Ianto leaned back onto them. "Okay, but no getting heavy with any relationship shit or hearts and flowers and deep feelings bollocks; I'm still not looking for anything serious yet."

Jack laughed quietly, he hadn't expected anything less from him, but not making any promises of any kind he simply winked then leaned in to peck him on the lips.

"Jack, can I ask you a question?" Obviously now starting to feel uncomfortable about things and in need of a change of subject, Ianto's right brow was quirking with intrigue.

"Sure …."

He frowned, shaking his head. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss her. I mean a woman is bad enough … But Ellie? Really? Come on, Jack, what the hell were you thinking, for fuck's sake? I don't think she's ever kissed anybody like that before in her life."

Jack's eyes widened. "You've never kissed her? I thought you said you'd got all up and personal while you were at college with her?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, we might have kissed a little bit when we experimented that night, but we were both drunk…"

"And you still don't remember …. and she's always refused to tell you anything …."

"Yeah." He felt quietly pleased that Jack had actually remembered their conversation from that night.

"Well, take it from me, Yan, that young lady has had kisses a plenty ….. in fact, I have to say; for a girl, she's pretty good."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you should try it sometime. It's a bit weird at first, with them not having the whole facial hair thing going on and that, but you soon get used to it."

"Nah ….. it's Els ….. it'd be … ugh …. no, I couldn't." He gave an over-exaggerated shiver.

"Sure you could. Come on, you can surprise her …. give her a treat before we head off." He drew back the bolt and, with a sideways flick of his head, gestured for the still dubious looking Welshman to leave the cubicle.

.

.

.

Larry looked down at his watch, and then up at Stefan in surprise. "Well, as far as Jones jumping your bones goes, that didn't take long, did it?"

Watching the two men as they approached, and pushing himself up from the brickwork, the blond shook his long locks at his friend. "That's because they haven't been doing anything. Look at Yan's cheeks, no sign of flushing at all and you know how hot he gets."

"Yeah, I think you may be right, you know. I've never known him to job his lot without getting all hot and bothered either." Still nodding his agreement he stopped dead in his tracks with a gasp. "What the …?"

Now silent, the pair of them gawped open mouthed as Jack stood there with a wide grin on his face while their Celtic friend scooped Ellie up into his arms and commenced with a full on snog.

With a muffled squeal and a thumping of small fists she pulled herself free from his grasp and stumbled backwards towards the wall of the building.

"Bleurrgh!" She pawed at her outstretched tongue, dragging the fingers of both hands down over it, before shuddering then spitting very un-lady like into the gully just outside the entrance. "Yan? Oh my god! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Ianto, to his credit, didn't react quite as one would expect him to. Actually, he'd quickly put all thoughts of his dented ego aside in favour of feeling remorseful; it was, after all, him that had made the assault on her and not the other way around, but, even so, he still felt obliged to point out the obvious. "You didn't do that when _Jack _kissed you."

He nodded over to the American who was desperately sucking his lips inward in an attempt not to laugh out loud at the awkward situation he'd helped to create.

"He, Ianto Jones …." Ellie pointed over at Jack herself, her expression open and amazed as if what she were about to tell her best friend something he should already have realised. "… is not you ….. he's … he's …. he's ….. him!"

"Well, thank you, Miss Taylor, for making everything so much clearer for us …. Owww…."

Elbowing Larry in the ribs to shut him up, Stefan looked exasperated as he started to walk towards the others. "Look, can we sort out who's who and who's not, on the way? We're not even gonna have time to get tickets at this rate, let alone popcorn, and I'm bloody starving."

"I'm with you buddy." At the mention of food Jack led the way out onto the pavement then turned back with a grin. "Okay, give me a clue … left or right?"

.

.

.

"Haven't heard your name in the news, yet, mate." Larry fell into step alongside Jack, keeping the space between them as close as he dare with Ianto analysing his every move from two paces back.

"Oh, yeah. Actually …." Continuing to walk, but turning back to face the others, Jack smiled at Ianto as he addressed him. " ….. I have got something to share with you."

"Crabs?" Guessed a small pixie like creature before quickly jumping behind Ianto to use him as a human shield. With her green eyes smiling she hesitantly poked her head back out from behind him to blow Jack a kiss.

Probably related in no way whatsoever to his theatrical schooling, Jack somehow managed to frown and smile sarcastically at the same time, then turning back to face front he pretended to sulk. "Not gonna tell now."

Larry leaned in closer, his eyes widening endearingly. "You can tell me, Jack, I think you're wonderful and I don't believe that nasty rumour about you having crabs."

"Creep." Ianto forced his way between the two men. "I, personally, couldn't give a fuck if you've got crabs or not; so stop worrying about this sad bunch of wankers and just tell me your news."

Nose stuck inscrutably up into the air, Jack glanced sideways as he issued the ultimate challenge. "Would you scratch them for me if I did?"

Ianto looked offended. "Naturally."

Shaking his head Stefan glanced over at Ellie. "Are they always like this?"

She just grinned like an idiot. Listening to the two of them banter like this today was making her want to cry with happiness. She was slowly becoming convinced that something was changing in her best friend. All she could hope was that this time the change was for the better and was lasting.

"Okay, I'll tell …..." Heaving a huge sigh Jack looked up and drank in the sight of Leicester Square. "…. but really, the news is for all of you, if you're interested. There's something big going down with Jerry; not a clue what it is, but he wants me out of the way from next Saturday onward, for at least a week."

Ianto stopped in his tracks, puzzled. "So, what's that got to do with the rest of us?"

"He's sending me out to his villa in the med." His smile was getting wider by the second. "I told him there was no way I was going on my own, so, in the end he agreed that I could take someone along with me, in fact, he said the place has four bedrooms and I could take whoever I wanted, just as long as I didn't get into any trouble or wreck the joint."

Ianto began to walk on ahead in the direction of the cinema. "Seriously? Doesn't that seem a bit strange to you?"

"No, why?" As Ellie linked arms with him, Jack began to share her excitement and they giggled like a couple of kids.

"Are you sure he realised it would be me that was going? I'm sorry, but that doesn't sound like him. Are you sure he's not up to something?" Ianto stopped walking again and turned to face the rest of them.

"Look, can we walk and talk, people, we're gonna be late otherwise."

As Stefan made his concerns known, Jack looked up with a horrified realisation on his face. "Popcorn!"

The exclamation made Ellie jump out of her skin and after one loud. "Yay!" He was away, dragging himself from her clutches and running across the square in the direction of the cinema.

As they all began to follow at a more sensible pace, Larry glanced across at Ianto in time to see his eyes roll dramatically.

Sensing his concern he nudged into him then realising that Stefan and Ellie had broken into a jog, he attempted to keep a conversation going as their own pace began to quicken in response. "Ianto, mate, I know he's sex on legs and he's the sort of bloke most of us only get to dream about …. but are you really sure you know what you're letting yourself in for with this one?"

And with that the conversation ended. Ianto's baleful, if breathless, look was all the answer that was necessary.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"So, where's the delectable Gaz today?" Jack sucked on his straw then biting down onto it dragged it in and out through the hole in the plastic lid, making a horrible scraping sound.

"Summoned to Sunday lunch and a family pow-wow …." Larry held over a bag of Jelly Babies in the hope that it might, firstly, take Jack's mind off of his straw for a while and, secondly, give his ears a rest.

As Jack smiled at him, stupidly happy because he'd just pulled free a red one, the young man sighed inwardly at the loss of his favourite colour. "It looks like they might be coming 'round to the idea that Gaz is gay at last ….. s'only taken them eight years. Still, who am I to talk? I haven't seen my parents on Christmas day for nine years now."

"Wow, that sucks. It must be awful for you. So, couldn't you have gone along with him today?" As the bag was offered again, his nose turned up as he found a yellow one.

Sad, but accepting, Larry shrugged. "I wasn't invited. I think me being there might have made the situation just a little too real for them." Smiling up at Jack, he shrugged again. "Still, I'm really pleased for him, anyway."

"Hey, I know….." Attempting to put one arm around the young guy and hug whilst holding a cup of drink in his hand, Jack applied that old Harkness enthusiasm. "….why don't you both come out to Ibiza with me and Yan? That might cheer you up."

"And who said anything about Yan going to Ibiza, may I ask?" The man himself sauntered over to them, his cardboard cup of cherry coke and carton of popcorn all ready to go.

Jack stared, lost for words. The idea that Ianto might not want to join him on the trip hadn't even occurred to him and suddenly feeling very stupid for getting so excited about everything he took a long noisy sip of his own cherry drink.

"I mean …" Ianto continued just in case anyone was interested. "I know I keep banging on about him, but this villa just happens to belong to the one person that would rather I just disappeared from your life altogether, so I'm sorry, but I can't see him agreeing to me going along with you."

"Oh …" Okay, maybe not such a disaster after all, Jack was realising. "No, Yan, that's just it, he mentioned you in person …. well, he called you Jonty, actually, but then he always does that …"

As Larry sniggered, Ianto's eyes widened and his lips stayed in a perfect 'o' as he drew them back along then off of the end of his straw.

Jack looked apologetic. "Yeah, yeah, I know, Yan, the guy's a jerk-off, but the important thing is that he's okay with you coming along with me. To be honest, I think he's more worried about me being on my own rather than who I'm with, if I'm not." As he looked down, unsure, his eyes darted from side to side before he looked up at them again. "Did that last part make any sense to you guys?"

"Don't worry, babe ….." As Ianto frowned, remaining unconvinced, and having finally re-joined the team, Ellie helped herself to a Jelly Baby. "I heard the important part and I, gentlepeeps ….. am going to IBIZA! Yay! Sun, sea and watching hot guys having lots of sex … here I come!"

Ianto groaned and glanced around to see just how many of the people milling around in the reception area were actually staring at her.

Head falling back, and still unsure what was the most amusing; Ellie's outburst or Ianto's reaction to it, Jack laughed in his usual loud manner up to the ceiling.

As they all quietened down again he noticed that somebody had been keeping very quiet since they'd arrived. "What about you, then, Stef? You up for a few days in the sun with the rest of us? I was actually thinking it would be cool if me and Yan could have a few days together on our own first, then we could arrange to pick whoever wants to join us, up from the airport on, say, the Wednesday, then we could drop you back off on the Saturday. That way we'd still get the final Sunday and Monday together on our own." He lowered his mouth to the large tub of popcorn held tightly in the crook of his arm then sucked in a piece before chewing contentedly.

As Stefan shrugged, Ianto stared down into his box of popcorn. "So, I'm going for ten days then, am I? …. …. Nice to know these things in advance, isn't it." He sucked hard on his straw, looking up intently through his lashes at Jack, before adding. "And you're just assuming that we'll all be able to get the time off from work, I take it?"

"You don't think you'll be able to?" Jack looked crest-fallen; in fact, he was so devastated he helped himself to another Jelly Baby.

"Well, no, as it happens, I can't see it being too much of a problem …..but I just love the way that you just assume I'll be going with you … no discussion … no 'please Ianto, I'd really like it if you came with me for ten days to Ibiza' ….. just …"

"Oh, stop giving him such a hard time ….." Ellie helped herself to an orange flavoured infant and spoke around it as she chewed. "He's offering you a holiday in the sun ….. so don't be so bloody ungrateful."

"Yeah, Ellie's right." Larry's brows rose as he watched Stefan's hand disappear into his bag of fruit flavoured, gelatinous delights.

Jack smiled gratefully at them both for their show of support. "So? Are we all up for it then?"

"Well, I'll have to ask lover boy when he gets home later tonight, but I can let you know by tomorrow for deffo. Oh, and we're all gonna have to find flights for next Wednesday, aren't we …. mustn't forget to do that."

With the question still hanging in the air, Stefan gave one final, pained glance over at Ianto, then came to a decision he hoped he wouldn't end up regretting. "Yeah, okay, go on then, count me in."

"Great!" Jack pulled an unappreciative face as he clamped his teeth around the head of a lime flavoured baby before ripping it off. "I can sort out the flights for me and Yan tomorrow." Open mouthed, he began to chew excitedly. "Oh, wow, this is gonna be such a blast."

Ianto tried his best to keep his mirth in check. "So, I'm definitely going then, am I? You've decided?"

Jack pouted around his straw then pulled back with a loud sip. "Yan, I can't go without you, I'd rather stay here."

Ianto sighed despondently before sucking on his own straw and managing to roll his eyes at the same time. His own eyes surreptitiously taking in the sight, Jack couldn't help but think how cute he looked.

"We'd better go in, it's starting soon." Stefan began to walk off.

Ianto nudged sideways into Ellie. "Oh, yeah, you. I thought you said nobody else wanted to go with you."

"They didn't …" She stared jokingly over at their two friends. "All it took was one mention of the name Jack and they all managed to appear from out of the bloody woodwork."

"Hmmm, funny that …" He acknowledged with a scowl as Jack stood there chuckling contentedly to himself.

"Give us two seconds, folks ….." Larry began to walk off in completely the wrong direction.

The others looked confused at each other as he quickly turned back again. "Tell you what; on second thoughts, I'll meet you outside the doors, okay? Won't be a tic." Revolving on the spot yet again he went off to buy himself another bag of Jelly Babies.

.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"No, you go in first; I want to sit next to Jack." Staring down at the small female next to him, Larry pointed along the row.

"No. It was my idea to ask him along, so I'm sitting next to him."

"Well, I don't want to get involved, you understand, but I think it'd be safer all round for him if he just sat next to me." Stefan gave a shrug as the other two glared at him. "What? Just pointing out the obvious."

All five of them squinted as a torch was shone directly into their eyes. "Please, everybody, could you please hurry up and take your seats, the main feature is about to start at any moment."

"Hey, honestly, I really don't mind where I sit; you guys just sort it out among yourselves." Actually feeling very wanted as he stood there waiting patiently, Jack smiled as he continued to watch them all with growing amusement.

Ellie looked up with a frown. "It's okay, Jack. It's already sorted, you're sitting next to me. I don't know why these two muppets are making such a big deal out of it."

"Right!"

As the woman behind 'shhhsd' him and waved her torch in his face yet again, Ianto ignored the agitated movements of the other cinema goers in the rows either side, to gesture, cup in hand, along the row. "Lal, you go first, then Stef, then Els, 'then' Jack … and then me. Now just do it ….. before I walk out and leave you sad bunch of wankers to it!"

With the woman 'shhhshing' at Ianto again, the others did as they were told and finally took their seats.

.

.

.

"So …." Jack leaned sideways into Ianto, his hand diving into his tub of popcorn as he whispered. "What's this movie about, then?"

Hoping to keep the volume levels as low as possible, Ianto continued to angle over towards him until their heads were touching. "Watch it and find out."

Jack straightened, unsure of just how to take the hushed reply, then with his trademark grin growing wider he leaned over again. "Admit it, you don't know, do you …"

Chewing on a piece of popcorn, Ianto grinned back as he admitted. "No, not a fucking clue."

.

.

.

Right from the very beginning of the film they actually all behaved fairly well …. considering that Jack was with them, of course. Yes, admittedly, more popcorn seemed to have landed on the floor than had been eaten, and the woman two rows down did still have a couple of pieces lodged firmly in her hair, but all in all, the five of them had more or less paid attention to what was happening, and, surprisingly, the expletives had been kept to a minimum.

Actually, Jack may have lapsed on a couple of occasions and had been told off by the usher twice for putting his feet up on the chair in front, and he'd been tutted at by several other people for laughing far too loudly, but other than that, all in all, he'd been a very good boy for his auntie Ellie. She'd rewarded him on several occasions by popping a Malteser into his mouth. And he, in turn, had tried to feed Ianto in the self-same manner with popcorn, but naturally, all attempts had been batted aside with a polite 'fuck off'.

Finally, it got to that point in the film that Ianto and Ellie (but especially Ianto) had been waiting for. As the scene up on the screen changed, they watched for Jack's reaction as (along with Julia Roberts herself), up there in all its local splendour sat the Heath and Kenwood House.

A murmur sounded around the theatre as several people began to recognise the place and leaning forward in his seat Jack tipped his head to one side as if in doubt.

Ianto and Ellie leaned back in their own seats to grin at each other behind his back.

The suspense was killing Ellie, on the one hand she couldn't wait to see what Jack's reaction was going to be, yet on the other, in knowing how much he would be cringing with embarrassment when he suddenly realised that he'd dropped himself in it with Ianto, she was already feeling sorry for him.

Sure enough, just seconds later, pointing at the screen, he twisted around on the edge of his seat and turned back to look at her. "Hey, that's the place where you had your pic …"

As she stared hard at him, moving her eyes deliberately over in Ianto's direction, his face adopted what could only be described as an 'oh shit' expression.

"…nic." Unable to stop the word from finishing, he twisted 'round further to see Ianto sitting there with straw in mouth; paused half way through a sip and both brows raised expectantly.

With the people in the row behind suddenly losing interest in the film and now far more interested in what this handsome, yet irritating, American bloke was going to do now, Jack gave Ianto a sheepish smile.

Accepting that there was no coming back from this one, he swallowed over the heartbeat that was thumping at the base of his throat, and tried to look confident despite his jokey tone. "So, I guess this is fess-up time, yeah?"

As Ellie turned her head away to hide her grin, and the people in the row behind, all now totally enthralled, leaned forward a little more, Ianto Jones,however, in quietly enjoying his moment of triumph, ignored the whole lot of them …. and simply sat, and stared, and sucked.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

tbc.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N : As always, thank you all for your continued support with this story. And thank you also to The-Girl-Who-Waited42 for some very entertaining reviews.

.

.

.

Chapter Twenty Seven

.

.

Boxing Clever

.

.

.

"I can't believe you didn't say a word. You've known all along that I was there and you didn't say one freakin' word? That's, that's, that's …."

"My prerogative?" With Jack still sulking in front of him, pleased with his efforts so far, Ianto grinned deviously before turning and taking himself off across the Square.

Still smarting from the immense sense of delight that Ianto seemed to be taking from all of this, Jack frowned as the other three companions spun on their heels also and made to dutifully traipse along behind the man.

"Actually ….. it's cheating! That's what I was going to say …. .if anyone's still interested!" Raising his voice, Jack did his best to make his feelings known before the others managed to make it safely out of earshot.

Turning to look back at him, Ianto's reply, although maybe a little less humoured than his last, was still not as condemning as it could have been. "Is that right? And spying on somebody's not cheating, I suppose!"

"I wasn't spying …." Realising he was drawing more attention to himself than Jerry might actually approve of, he jogged up to join Ianto in the hope of getting his point across in a more hushed tone. "I was simply admiring from afar, that's all. Nothing sinister; nothing remotely underhand intended. I was simply enjoying the view, nothing more."

"So there was nothing underhand about hiding yourself beneath a baseball cap and shades then?"

As Ianto spun away from him yet again he sighed hopelessly. It still hurt to think that his two new best friends could pull a stunt like this. Especially Ellie. She knew more than anyone that he had his reasons for going down every avenue possible in his attempts to win Ianto 'round.

Without having commented on the fact, he'd noticed that she'd been keeping herself to herself since the unpleasant 'incident' had occurred. It was very unlike her to be so quiet for so long and it almost seemed as if she'd been deliberately avoiding becoming involved with events as they'd gradually unfolded.

Inside the cinema; still committed to seeing the movie out, and with Ianto showing no immediate signs of wanting to respond in public, he'd sat there with the others in an uncomfortable silence for the remainder of its duration.

Once they'd finally made it outside the building, his attempts to offer up an explanation plus an apology had been met firstly, with an angry silence, and then, more predictably, with threats of physical violence.

With Ianto's mood becoming increasingly confusing he'd been finding it harder and harder to tell if he was being serious or not. But even if his promises of broken bones and a prolapse had really been genuine, still considering himself; for the most part, anyway, to ultimately be the one in the wrong, he hadn't felt wholly justified in responding in kind.

In the end, apparently, it had been his horrified reaction to the word prolapse that had prompted the unexpected burst of unrestrained laughter from the Welshman. This, in turn, had been followed by the now infamous admission that he'd known all along that he'd been right there in the park with them.

Embarrassingly, after this revelation, it had seemed like the whole Square was having a good old laugh at his expense. Even his own initial reaction to the news had been one of jovial relief; the realisation that Ianto wasn't angry with him after all had left him feeling elated ….. but only for a few seconds.

.

.

.

.

As Ianto carried on with the others across the square, Jack tried to decide for himself if he'd truly deserved the rough deal he'd just been given. Was he a nasty person? No, he wasn't. Did he help little old ladies across the street? Yes, he did; willingly and always with a smile. Would he have taken the same steps last Sunday in seeking out Ianto if he'd thought things would end up like this? Would he deliberately have sabotaged his own chances? And would he purposely have gone ahead with everything knowing that it might upset Ianto? That would be a big fat 'NO' to every single count, then. He just hadn't expected to be seen; pure and simple.

.

.

.

Deciding to allow Ianto some space for now, he gave up with his pursuit of the man. With his pace increasing more and more, the Welshman appeared to be hell bent on leaving him behind, anyway.

Instead, he chose to divert his attentions to the one person whom, up until very recently, he'd considered to be his one and only ally in all of this. Distressingly, and confusing him even more, even she seemed to have deserted him.

Tacking sideways to join her, he shortened his stride to amble along at her pace. "You knew, didn't you …"

As she continued to purposely avoid eye contact he gently took hold of one arm, pulling her to a halt. "You knew he'd seen me, didn't you …..but you didn't say anything. Why?"

Still receiving no reply, he grasped a little harder. "You could have warned me. I thought you would have warned me. ….. Els…?" With her still staunchly refusing to look at him he shook her arm. "Els, I don't understand. You were fine with me earlier, why didn't you warn me what to expect if I came along today?"

Finally, the green eyes looked up, expressionless. "I thought we were in this together, Jack?"

Confusion deepening, he pulled his face further away from hers. This wasn't his Els; this wasn't anybody's Els. She was never like this. "We are still in this together ….. aren't we?" He brought his hand up to grip lightly around one shoulder. "It was you that asked me to come along to the picnic in the first place, remember?"

"Yeah, and that's my whole point, Jack." Turning abruptly to face him, the movement caused his hand to fall away. "Why did I have to find out from Yan that you'd been there watching us? You didn't even have the bollocks to tell me when I took you to find him at the shop the other day."

"Look, I'm sorry …" Oh, idiot. Of course she was upset. To her this must have seemed like he'd been playing a game with the both of them. "… if I'd realised from the word go that he'd seen me, then, of course, I would have mentioned it to you."

Smile belatedly self-deprecating, his frame sagged in an open gesture of honesty. "Truthfully? I thought I'd gotten away without any single one of you realising I was there." He shook his head sadly. "Els, I know keeping it from you was wrong, but at the end of the day I didn't want _any_ of you, and especially Yan, to know that I was …."

"Spying on him?"

Across the Square, the others were drawing even further away. He watched them for a second, then with a sigh gave his ally what he knew she needed right now; an admission and to be included again. "Okay, yes; I was spying on him. But I had to know if I was wasting my time with those messages or not. I needed to see his reaction."

"Why didn't you just ask me? You know I know him better than anyone, and anyway, as I've just pointed out, I thought the general idea was that we worked on this together." She started to frown and managed to look ridiculously cute in the process. "Have you any idea how stupid I felt when he told me he'd spotted you in the park. He was convinced that I'd known you were there all along … but I hadn't , had I ….."

Whilst the question was rhetorical and still suggestive of her disappointment, the half-considered scowl and light tap to the middle of his chest suggested that, despite everything, she'd already forgiven him.

"So …" He drew his hand away to force his fingers wearily back through his hair. "….. this, today, was my punishment from the pair of you, was it? You knew I'd recognise the place and …." His face suddenly dropped; falling almost as quickly as the assumed penny. "Is that the only reason I was asked along, then? So that the pair of you could exact your revenge?"

"Funnily enough, no." Becoming visibly brighter by the second, she linked their arms together and urging him to face front she began to drag him along to catch up with the others. "We did both genuinely want you to be here today. This whole 'Heath being in the film', thing? That was just a coincidence. We realised we could make use it after Yan had already agreed to ask you along and it was him that actually came up with the idea of using the situation to our advantage, but he begged me to keep quiet about the whole thing until today."

Jack looked up. "Uh oh …. speak of the devil …"

Just close enough to be heard, the Welsh tones were scolding but, pleasingly, they were accompanied by a smile. "What are you two sneaky bastards conspiring about now?

They gawped at each other before looking back in unison. "Us? Conspire?"

.

.

.

Stefan shook his head in despair as the three of them finally re-joined him.

Larry was standing a few feet away, shrieking into his mobile with all the delicacy of an excited five year old.

"Who's tickled his testicles?" With his query droll and giving nothing away of his real sense of amusement, Ianto was holding out some hope for a sensible answer from his best mate.

"It's lover boy. He phoned just after you walked off. Remember that competition he entered to rename Stars?"

"Oh, god, no. Please don't tell me they've called the place the fucking cherry picker."

As Jack blew a loud burst of amused air out through his nose, Ianto made a concerted effort to ignore him.

"Not exactly, no …" Stefan shared an ill-disguised grin with Jack then returned his attentions to his best friend. "Apparently the place is now under new management, and the new owners aren't overly keen on the place being promoted as a gay only joint. They phoned Gaz about half hour ago to let him know the details."

Stony faced and still awaiting a more informative answer, Ianto raised one brow. "And the new name?"

"Oh, yeah, they've gone with just the word Cherry's, with a possessive 'y', rather than Cherries, with its more, come here if you wanna get your arse fucked, ' ie' at the end. It's less overtly gay, apparently."

"Pathetic …." Head shaking slowly from side to side, Ianto couldn't resist making his condemnation of the club's decision to blatantly show its regulars a middle finger, known. "Do they want punters or not? Our money's just as good anyone else's

"Yan?" Leaving his conversation for a second, Larry looked over at him. "Gazebo says not to worry, you're still gonna be in twink heaven."

"Yeah? Well tell him to book his bed ready in A and E. I'm gonna make him suffer for this." With everybody, including Jack, now laughing out loud he huffed noisily and offered them all a middle finger.

"Yay! The reputation lives on!" Ignoring the hand gesture, Ellie offered him one of her consolatory hugs. "So, if it was a competition, what did he win?"

With Larry resuming his conversation, Stefan jumped back in to bring her and the others up to date. "Ah, yes, the prize ….. that's where we have a slight problem, folks. The prize is a week's break in Brighton but …."

Still quietly seething, Ianto couldn't help himself. "Oh, and that's not a _remotely_ gay place, is it!"

"Anyway ….." Stefan sighed at the interruption. "The problem is, this week in Brighton has to be taken the same week as we're all supposed to be sunning ourselves in Ibiza. And Gaz doesn't want to miss out on a freebie … and of course, Lals doesn't wanna let him down. So basically, as far as shagging in the sun, goes; those two are fucked …. if you'll excuse the pun."

Unintentionally reminding them that he was actually still there, Jack's response was immediate. "Ah, you're kiddin' me. Damn, can't they get the club to change the week?"

The fact that Jack had sounded so genuinely disappointed left all three of the people around him with an appreciative smile on their faces, and having heard the comment as well, even Larry was looking over gratefully.

As he quickly decided to end the call there was more of a smile to his voice. "Listen, hun, I'd better go; we can sort things out later, yeah?" Smiling affectionately he listened in silence. "Yeah, okay, hun ….. and look, I'm really, really pleased that things are going okay with your mum and dad …. I know, but it's better than nothing yeah? ….Yeah, okay ….. yeah, love you too ….… bye …..yeah, bye."

Hanging up he looked over with a sigh. "He's chuffed to bits that he's won this sodding prize; how can I turn around and tell him we can't go?"

"You can't ….." Despite his own disappointment, Jack was smiling encouragingly. "But, now that I know this place of Jerry's exists, I can just ask him if I can use it again sometime, and then we can all go."

Knowing that, very soon, Jack was, in reality, going to be getting very little free time to go anywhere at all, Ianto was guessing that he'd just made the gesture to ease his friend's disappointment.

Deliberately catching his eye, he gave Jack a quick wink, followed by a knowing, yet grateful, smile.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"So, what did we all make of Notting Hill, then?"

As they reached the exit of West Hampstead underground station, Ellie hooked on to Jack; pulling him in tightly to her side. Certain things had been playing on her mind since they'd left the cinema and she was now pretty much convinced that Jack hadn't really deserved to be made an exhibition of like that. All the man had wanted was to be in the company of someone that felt exactly the same way about him. Ironic didn't come close.

Larry was the first to offer up an opinion. "Well, it wasn't exactly challenging, was it?"

She shook her head despairingly. "It was a romantic comedy, it wasn't supposed to be challenging."

"It's weird." He continued. "Seeing somewhere you know up there on the big screen. Don't you think, Yan?"

Bringing up the rear, sandwiched between Jack and Stefan, Ianto managed a begrudging grunt. "Yeah, I guess. But all in all it was just a pile of mushy shit. There was only one good thing about it that I could see."

"Would that one good thing just happen to be blond, tall and gangly and in the possession of an accent not too dissimilar to your own?"

Guessing he was right and hauling Ellie sideways with him as he went, Jack nudged heavily in to Ianto with an over-exaggerated wink.

Quickly looking back over his shoulder, Larry promptly tripped over a raised flagstone. He stumbled comically as the others laughed at him then acted as if nothing had happened. "Oh, yeah; the funny guy. Who is he again? I've never seen him in anything before, but I have to say, he's pretty unforgettable; I think he had just about every decent line in the whole film."

Jack directed his gaze at Ianto; feeling the need to share his little snippet of news with him more than anyone. "Funnily enough, I was reading an interview with him earlier this afternoon; Rhys somebody or other. If I remember rightly, he's got another two films coming out next year ….. and …. get this …he might even be in Ibiza at this very moment. How's that for a coincidence?"

At first appearing only mildly interested in the information, Ianto refused to rise to the bait, but finally with Jack's persistent nudging and goading, he gave in with a sigh. "Okay, yes, I admit that is an interesting coincidence. And I actually do like a man that can make me laugh …" His face broke into a grin. "…. and, fuck me, that man is one comical bastard."

Dragging Ellie to a halt with him, Jack stopped abruptly on the spot. "So, that's your only interest in him, then, is it? You mean you wouldn't … you know …." His mouth pitched downward as he began to consider his own opinion. "I mean, personally, I prefer my guys to have a bit more meat on their bones, but I sorta get the impression that you're not fuss …."

Interrupting him before he could make his situation any worse, Ellie tugged on his arm. "It's nothing to do with what the guy looks like, it's because he's from Wales. It's a no brainer, really. Our favourite person over there has a certain weakness for anything Welsh."

"Hmmm. I had actually realised that already." His tongue firmly in his cheek, Jack gave a very wry grin before purposefully striding on ahead.

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?" She trotted up quickly, pulling on his sleeve to slow his progress. "Come on, what's the stupid grin for?"

Still sharing the joke with only himself, he was still chuckling like mad. "Doesn't matter, Els; private joke." Laughing even harder as Ianto turned back to look curiously at him he allowed the woman a small teaser. "I might decide to share it with you one day, but until then ….."

Her scowl deepened. "You won't get anything past me, home boy, I'll get this out of you before the night is out, don't you worry."

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"Has she gone?"

As Jack stepped out of the bathroom, Ianto nodded along the hallway, still confused. "What's going on between you two? You've both been acting weird since we got back? You're not planning some sort of revenge for earlier are you? 'Cause if you are I think I should warn you that …"

"Oi, Yank! I'll get it out of you if it's the last thing I do … there's always tomorrow, you know!"

As the shout sounded loudly through the opened letter box both Jack and Ianto stared in mute surprise. The flap suddenly clattered noisily back into place and Jack walked into the living room laughing to himself again.

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on?" Close at his heels, Ianto was still plugging away.

"No. And I'm starving. Have you got anything in? Or shall we just call for a pizza or something?" With the light-bulb practically appearing above his head Jack spun back to face him. "Ooooh!"

Suddenly overcome by this intense desire to run and hide, Ianto, found himself, instead, frozen to the spot with fear. "Um, I guess we could phone for a Chinese or something, if you want."

This insistent voice at the back of his head was begging over and over. '_please don't ask me about the pizza, please don't ask me about the pizza, please don't ask me about the pizza' _.

"Did you get my Pizza?"

'_Bollocks!' _ With the curse still running in circles inside his head, Ianto tried to think on his feet.

"Yan?" Jack wasn't planning on letting this one go until he'd heard something acceptable. "Did you get the pizza I sent? You've never mentioned it, did it arrive okay?"

"Yeah, it did; thanks. I meant to thank you before … nice idea, by the way. Very, er …. novel."

"Thanks, I hoped you'd appreciate a little thinking outside the box. That's outside the pizza box … geddit?" With a chuckle at his own quip, he began to make his way over to the kitchen. "So, come on, then, did it taste okay?"

"I, um, didn't actually get 'round to trying any of it, I'm sorry."

At less than a snail's pace, Ianto followed him through with the sole intention of retrieving his stack of takeaway menus then disappearing with them through to the bathroom for a dump that he didn't really need.

Looking absolutely devastated and turning back in a blink, Jack folded his arms in to his chest. "Please don't tell me you threw it away without even trying any of it. Oh, Yan. You didn't, did you?"

Still with no menus to read and still no closer to the bathroom, he managed to move his head from side to side. "Actually, I'd already eaten by the time it arrived ….." _'liar …. you were starving that night ' _"….. so I, um, sort of popped it in the freezer for another time."

Not entirely convinced that his offering hadn't indeed been binned without being given a fair go, Jack's stare was curious. Then all at once it came to him and he suddenly found himself wondering why it had taken him so long to figure it out.

Face rising slowly to break into a delighted smile, he shucked his shoulders with glee. "You wanted to keep it."

"Yes, I put it in the freezer because I wasn't hungry; I've been meaning to eat some of it ever since."

The same smile was still in place. "You kept it."

"Only because I didn't want to eat it at the time, that's all, no other reason."

The smile was now so smug it was sickening. "You knew it was from me ….. so you kept it …. that is so sweet."

"There's nothing sweet about it. And I did not make a point of keeping your sodding pizza for any other reason than I've already told you. In fact, I'll get it out now; between us we can try to fit the bloody thing in the oven"

"Okay …." Jack was wondering just how long it would take for Ianto to crack. "Pizza it is, then."

Pulling the box free from between a macaroni cheese ready meal and a packet of fish fingers then slamming it down on to the kitchen table, he stared defiantly at Jack before wrenching the lid upward.

They both stared in at the extra topping based message, but while Jack smiled broadly in appreciation of his own handy-work, standing next to him, Ianto seemed to have gone very, very quiet … and it seemed the longer he looked at his gift, the lower his shoulders drooped in defeat.

After what seemed the longest minute and a half of his life, Jack glanced sideways as the Welshman gave a sigh.

Scrunching up his nose in distaste, Ianto tried to appear convincing. "Actually, Jack, if I'm honest, I fancy a Chinese more than pizza tonight …." He quickly closed the lid again. "I'll find the menu … we can have this another time."

Jack didn't say a word. He didn't even show the merest glimpse of that self-satisfied smile that was shining on the other side of his face.

Watching Ianto as he carefully slid the box back onto its shelf, he wondered how he could ever have doubted that the attraction between the pair of them was mutual. This guy was secretly as besotted as he was.

_Well_, he finally decided as Ianto thrust a menu at him with a smile, after this little display of sentimentality there was no way he was letting him get away from him again. They were gonna sit down and eat this damned Chinese. Then between them they were going to iron out all of those annoying little creases that were continuing to make this ride of theirs so bumpy.

But then after that?

Hmmm, well, after that he was going to give him one very big reason to want him as a part of his life.

Ianto Jones didn't know it yet … but he was in for a very long night.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

"Do we have to do this now? I feel sick after eating that lot. How the fuck do you eat so much without throwing it all back up again?"

Sucking noisily at the end of each finger, Jack fell back in his seat with a contented sigh. "Yep, I'm very sorry, but we do have to do this now. _I'm_ gonna clear away all of this rubbish, and while I'm doing that, you can get us a drink then make yourself comfy on the couch. Oh, and as for your other question …. I have absolutely no idea. Mom's always said I must have hollow legs."

As Jack began to throw the empty trays back into the plastic carrier, Ianto examined the contents of his alcohol shelf. "Do you want a long drink … or a shot?"

Looking up to give his answer, and instantly misaiming a tray with some left over yellow bean sauce in it, Jack flinched as it caught the top of a chair. "Damn!" It went hurtling towards the floor. "Ah, crap." The tray landed upside down and coated Ianto's nice clean floor in a horrible brown and sticky mess.

"Sorry ….." Still paused mid-throw he looked back up with a pained expression on his face.

One step ahead of him and already fearful for the continued cleanliness of his kitchen, Ianto's eyes had begun to roll the second the foil tray had left Jack's hand. "S'okay, don't worry about it; you're the one clearing that mess up, not me." He drew in a slow breath that matched his unusually calm mood. "Right, shall we start again? Do you want a long drink or a shot?"

Apologetic look fading, Jack's face broke into a grin. "How about a long shot?"

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto allowed his eyes to drift from one end of his couch to the other. It had been the venue for many a deep discussion over the last few weeks. And now, with him propped up against one end and Jack lounging back against the other, he was trying not to think about the mirror-image of this situation he'd experienced with Jason. He had a very bad feeling about this couch.

"So ….." Clearing his mind, he quaffed half of his beer in one go then set his glass down on the floor next to him. "What exactly are we supposed to be discussing that hasn't already been said?"

In his slouched position, Jack lifted his shoulders slightly, removed the cushion from behind them, then lowered himself again. This left him with his head now lying directly on the arm of the couch and he found himself more or less looking straight up to the ceiling.

Quickly deciding this wasn't the ideal angle to conduct a heart to heart from and realising that the sensuously mussed up Welshman down by his feet was now completely out of view, with a repeat of his previous movement, he slung the cushion back behind his shoulders and gave a satisfied sigh.

Growing wearier by the second, Ianto stared blandly at him as he was offered a silly grin. Bending his elbow; still awaiting an answer to his question, he leaned sideways onto the back of the couch and drawing his knees up to his chest began to make himself more comfortable. "Come on, are we gonna do this or what? It'd be nice to get at least a couple of hours sleep before I have to get up for work."

Jack was sulking again. Not only had he not been afforded the sweeping eye movement he'd been hoping to promote, but now Ianto had gone and cocooned himself snuggly into the corner at the other end from him. It was if the guy was preparing to defend himself, or was hoping to block any chance of his true feelings making an escape. To Jack, those legs were a symbolic barrier; a wall, to stop any unwelcomed gestures of closeness or affection from getting in.

He frowned. Yep, it had to be said; he wasn't a happy bunny. They hadn't even started yet but he already knew that he was in for a fight. "Yan, before I say what's on my mind, are there any more issues that you wanna deal with? I know I've maybe gone the wrong way about things over the last few weeks; my way of dealing with a problem is usually a bit off the wall compared to everybody else's." Head propped up and chin tucked down into the well of his neck, he started to laugh softly; though mostly with nerves of apprehension.

Letting out a long and noisy breath, Ianto eventually nodded a couple of times. "You're one persistent mother-fucker, I'll give you that."

Jack's smile faded; he had been bugging him, after all, then. The last thing he'd wanted was to piss him off, but he did have to admit; some of the things he'd done must have seemed pretty desperate to the guy.

The most desperate, of course, being the one he knew nothing about; that decision he'd made to meet up with Jason while the bed that had been shared here with was still so full of memories for the Welshman.

He'd never forgive himself for anything that happened that night, he knew that. And he'd never forgive Jay either for doing this to Ianto. For Ianto he knew that the feelings were still raw; the man would never admit to it, but the signs had always been there from day one. And from listening to the Welshman talk about his flat-share that night out in the garden, it had been obvious even then that it wasn't just the sex that he'd appreciated having in his life.

Aware that he'd drifted, and that Ianto himself was waiting at the other end for him to continue, he offered a heartfelt smile. "I'm so sorry for 'spying' …." He wiggled speech marks in the air. "… on you last Sunday. I know it must look bad now, but I swear that at the time it was very important to me that I saw you that day."

The smile he received in return shocked him a little; it was one of genuine amusement and bore no grudge whatsoever. "Ah, s'okay. I feel quite flattered, if I'm honest. It's not every day you get a stalker that could take his pick of just about anyone he wanted."

"I'd pick you every time, Yan; I hope you realise that by now."

"Right …." And there he was; straight back into his shell again, eyes averted, knees drawn in even tighter than before and a distinct look of panic on his face.

"Hey, don't worry, I haven't forgotten; we're casual for now, yeah?" Jack tapped against one hip with the side of his trainer to get his attention.

Closed lips spread into an unconvinced smile but there was still no eye contact.

Jack gave a nod. "Okay, so, shall I let you know what's been playing on my mind?" Dragging himself up into a sitting position, pulling his knees up into his chest, mirror-fashion, he hugged his shins and began to rock hypnotically.

"I take it you have a problem with my inebriated self?" Beating him to it Ianto went straight for the throat.

"That obvious, huh?" Resting his chin on his knees Jack pursed a guilty smile along to him.

"And I take it you still have an issue with me meeting other guys, despite your insistence that this is going to stay strictly casual between us?"

Jack's face began to scrunch up into a painful looking mash of features. "Nnnnnn … not exactly. Well, I mean, yeah … and no. I mean, okay, you're gonna see other guys … I know that. And who am I to talk? I've been the king of 'putting it about' for god knows how long, now. All I'm asking is that if you do get off with anyone, from now on, could you maybe be a bit more discreet about things?"

"Are you saying I'm not discreet, then?" Looking distinctly put out by the comment Ianto's frame stiffened immediately.

"No, not exactly." Jack's backside began to squirm its way down into the couch with a mind of its own. "I think our main problem begins when you've had a drink."

"By _our _main problem, I take it you mean _my _main problem? Are you suggesting that I can't hold my fucking drink?"

Yep, they were off.

With no other words coming to mind other than the obvious 'yes', Jack kept very quiet.

"No, come on, Jack. If you've got a problem with me, let's hear it. Are you calling me a fucking piss head?"

"No. Fuck no, that's not what I mean at all." His whitened knuckles sighed with relief as he released his clasped hands from around his legs. Standing he started to pace; desperately trying to think of a way to get his message across without causing any more offence.

"So, what _are_ you calling me, exactly?" Ianto swivelled around to face front, resting his hands just above his knees as he sat up straight in a still defensive pose.

Hands flying in the air in desperation, Jack's voice was becoming strained. "I'm not calling you anything. All I'm asking is that you keep your drinking to a level where you don't go and do stupid things like you did last night."

The reaction was instant and in a flash he was on his feet to meet Jack eye to eye. "Oh, so now I'm fucking stupid, am I?"

"No!" Mouth gaping with exasperation, his head shook wildly at the suggestion. "That's not what I said at all. All I'm saying is; it would be great if you could maybe not get yourself into situations like that anymore."

"Last night was not a situation."

"Yan, how the fuck can you stand there and say that? The guy was gonna call the cops, for crying out loud. Or had you forgotten that part?"

"I had everything under control." It was hands on hips time.

"Oh, is that so? So why the hell did you call me, then? Under control? You couldn't even speak properly. You were wasted, Ianto, admit it."

"You think I have a drink problem?" Knuckles flared as fingers dug harder into hips.

"No, I don't think ….. I _know _you have a drink problem. And if you carry on like this, that problem is going to cause _me_ problems. I'm talking about you making an ass of yourself in public, Yan. Drawing attention to yourself and maybe you will get yourself arrested one day, who knows?. Everything you do from now on will reflect on me. Whether you're my boyfriend ….. or my friggin' agent; if you draw attention to yourself, you draw attention to me. Is any of this making sense?"

Hollow eyes stared menacingly. "Oh, well pardon me for not being so fucking perfect like you."

Vocally, Jack was starting to hover around the screech level. "I know I'm not fucking perfect! And I'm not asking you to be, either! Ianto, all I want is for you to think about how whatever you're thinking of doing might affect my career. And I don't want to wake up one morning to find you on the front page of every fucking tabloid going."

"So, everything has to revolve around you then, does it? Fucking prima donna."

Jack's deep breath inward was nothing like calming. "Yan, will you please stop being so pig headed about things and just give a little? Do you have any idea yourself how you behave when you've had too much to drink?"

"I know I like to enjoy myself, and I'm entitled to do that just as much as the next person."

"And you're not willing to compromise for anything? Not even me?"

"Compromise? You don't want to compromise; you want to run my whole fucking life for me. Don't go out drinking, Ianto. No shagging anyone I don't approve of, Ianto …"

Shaking his head with disbelief, Jack's hands flew back up into the air. "You know what? I can't be dealing with this anymore. You're being pathetic …."

"Oh, I'm being pathetic?"

"Yes; you know you are." Spinning on the spot, he stormed towards the hall, stopping to turn back in the doorway. "You know, for one stupid moment there I thought you wanted this as much as I do."

With Ianto following him he made his way over to the front door. "Yan, you really need to wake up and smell the shit that comes with the roses."

He pulled the door inward and stepping out onto the pavement turned back to see Ianto glaring at him from the doorway. "Sort your head out, Yan and just think about how much you're affecting everybody else by being like this. Stop running away from everything that's good for you all the time and stop using situations like this as a way out."

In a complete contradiction, Jack's face softened even though his eyes continued to fill with pain. "I know you, and I know you want this too. So, please, Yan, be brave, just this once …. and if you do change your mind about us … give me a call."

.

.

The door was slammed in his face.

.

.

.

IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH IJ JH

.

.

.

tbc.


End file.
